Fegefeuer
by Himikko
Summary: Es sollte eigentlich nur ein normaler Trainigsausflug werden, doch schnell entwickelt sich alles zu einem Albtraum. Um sich selbst und das Leben seiner Freunde zu retten, lässt sich Rin auf ein gefährliches Spiel ein. Dabei müssen sie sich ihren größten Ängsten stellen. Werden sie dem Fegefeuer entkommen oder ein grausames Schicksal erleiden? Genres: DarkFic/Drama/Angst/Horror
1. Der Auftrag

**Hey Leute, wie angekündigt kommt hier eine neue Blue Exorcist Geschichte. Insgesamt wird es wahrscheinlich 5-6 Kapitel geben. Das erste ist noch etwas kürzer und eine Art Einstieg. Kapitel 2 kommt vielleicht nächstes Wochenende. Wie man schon an der Kategorie sieht, ist es eine DarkFic (bzw. Angst/Drama/Horror), also Vorsicht! Es gibt Beschreibungen von Gewalt, mit Gore habe ich mich versucht zurückzuhalten. Hinzu kommen Spoiler für Manga und Anime, Fluchen/Schimpfwörter, viele Charaktertode, erwähnter Suizid, emotionale Manipulation, Manipulation des Willens, Amnesie, ungesunde Charakterbeziehungen (Yandere/obsessive/possessive Verhaltensweisen), Wahnsinn, Trauma, Erwähnung von /Implizierte Sklaverei...wahrscheinlich vergesse ich grad einiges. Die fehlenden kommen dann wohl am Anfang der nächsten Kapitel zu. Oh und die Baal haben diesmal alle einen gehörigen Dachschaden. Wie gesagt liegt die Priorität noch bei "Ein unverhofftes Familientreffen", regelmäßige Updates kann ich also nicht versprechen. Außerdem habe ich diesmal tatsächlich dran gedacht, mir eine Ausrede für Takaras Abwesenheit auszudenken. In der anderen Geschichte habe ich ihn irgendwie voll verdrängt. XD Ach**

**Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine DarkFic schreibe, also wäre ich für jegliche Kritik/Tipps/Hinweise dankbar. :-)**

**Also, lasst das Leiden beginnen. ^_^°**

* * *

Rin Okumura stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Schwer atmend stütze er sich an einem Baum ab. Genau wie der Rest dieses verfluchten Waldes schien er tot zu sein. Die Rinde war grau-schwarz, die Äste hatten keine Blätter. Der Boden war nur eine graue Masse und von einigen Knochen sowie totem Holz bedeckt. Nebel nahm ihm die Sicht. Ab und zu sah er darin schemenhafte Gestalten. Warum musste das passieren? Womit hatten sie das verdient? Sie hatten alles gegeben, aber dennoch verloren und nun zahlten sie den Preis dafür. Wahrscheinlich waren sie ohnehin von Anfang an verdammt gewesen. Die Wette war nur ein kleiner, falscher Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen. Das hatten die Dämonen gewusst. Sie hatten es gewusst, aber dennoch das Spiel begonnen, einfach weil ihnen langweilig war und sie andere gerne leiden sahen. Er hätte es früher erkennen müssen. Stattdessen hatte er sich an falsche Hoffnungen geklammert. Es war alles seine Schuld. Ohne ihn wären seine Freunde und Yukio hier nie gelandet. Sie wären in Assiah, in Sicherheit. Stattdessen hörte er nun ihre Schreie und hämisches Gelächter.

„_Du kannst nicht weglaufen!"_

„_Gib auf!"_

„_Es ist vorbei!"_

Wie er die Stimmen in seinem Kopf hasste. Sie verspotteten ihn, sie wussten, dass es zwecklos war. Er konnte nirgends hin. Doch er lief weiter. Für seine Freunde. Für Shura. Für Yukio. Für alle, die seinetwegen sterben würden. Er hatte bei ihnen bleiben wollen, doch sie hatten ihn angeschrien. Er sollte weglaufen und unbedingt versuchen zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Ansonsten wäre Assiah dem Untergang geweiht. Schritte waren nun zu hören und sie kamen immer näher. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich und sein Atem stockte. Er würde nur zu gern eine Pause machen, denn seine Lungen brannten und seine Beine schmerzten, doch dies konnte er sich absolut nicht leisten. Dieser Ort schien seine gesamte Energie zu stehlen. Inzwischen wurde ihm sogar schon schwarz vor Augen. ‚Nein, ich darf nicht aufgeben...' Er zwang sich weiter zu laufen, obwohl er ständig am Gestrüpp hängenblieb und über Wurzeln stolperte. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass die Äste und Wurzeln der eigentlich toten Bäume wirklich nach ihm griffen. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, doch er sprintete weiter, allen Schmerz ignorierend. Seine Schnitte und Prellungen pochten dumpf und brannten wie Feuer, die an manchen Stellen zerrissene, blutige Kleidung klebte an seinem Körper. Er würde nicht mehr weit kommen. Für einen Moment hatte er das Verlangen, Kurikara zu ziehen und seine Verfolger zu Asche zu verbrennen, aber widerstand der Versuchung. Das blaue Leuchten würde sie erst recht anziehen und er war zu angeschlagen für einen Kampf. Sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Wieder hörte er Stimmen. Sie verspotteten ihn und versuchten ihm Dinge einzuflüstern.

„_Monster!"_

Er rannte weiter.

„_Du wirst nie dazu gehören. Warum willst du zurück? Warum läufst du vor uns davon?"_

Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„_Das ist alles deine Schuld!"_

Tränen brannten in seine Augen.

„_Du hättest nie geboren werden sollen!"_

‚Stopp...'

„_Los, zieh dein Schwert. Verbrenne sie alle. Das ist es, was du willst, oder? Verleugne deine Natur nicht."_

„Nein...aufhören.", flüsterte er.

„_Es ist zu spät, du gehörst längst zu uns.~"_

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!", brüllte der Nephilim. Seine Flammen brachen explosionsartig hervor und verbrannten die Bäume um ihn herum, es war ihm allerdings alles egal. Er konnte nicht mehr. Erneut drehte sich sein Magen um, als er ein leider schon bekanntes Kichern hörte. „Da hat wohl jemand Probleme seine Flammen unter Kontrolle zu halten, was? Keine Sorge, wir helfen dir gerne dabei deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren.~"

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!", verlangte der Nephilim mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst in der Stimme. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und rannte weiter. Zuvor ließ er einen Flammenstoß nach hinten los, in der Hoffnung wenigstens einen Verfolger zu treffen. Jedoch hörte er erneut das Lachen, wenn auch entfernter als zuvor. _„Sie rennen immer weg..."_ Rin achtete nicht mehr darauf, wohin er lief. Hier galten ohnehin andere Gesetzte, also versuchte er gar nicht erst sich zu orientieren. Schlussendlich verließ ihn sein Glück jedoch. Er sah die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, aber leider war es zu spät, um auszuweichen. Mehrere Kreaturen stürzten sich auf ihn und rangen ihn zu Boden. Sie hatten eine menschliche Form, doch bestanden aus Schatten. Seine Flammen könnten sie zwar einfach vertreiben, bevor er allerdings das Kōmaken greifen konnte, wurde es ihm bereits abgenommen. Das war keines dieser Schattenwesen. Angst stieg in ihm auf. „Hab dich gefunden, kleiner Bruder.~"

Gott möge ihm beistehen.

* * *

_18 Stunden zuvor an der Heiligkreuz-Akademie_

„So, endlich fertig mit Rucksack packen.", seufzte Rin erleichtert und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. In einer Stunde würde er sich mit Yukio und den restlichen Adepten treffen und auf den Weg zu einem echten Auftrag machen. Nach dem Fiasko mit Amaimon hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sowas in näherer Zeit stattfinden würde und war dementsprechend mehr als überrascht, als es der Clown am Tag zuvor verkündet hatte. Natürlich waren die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verschärft wurden und Shura kam ebenfalls mit. Zum einem, um notfalls zu helfen, zum anderen, um Rin im Auge zu behalten. In den letzten Tage hatte man rund um die Barrieren erhöhte Dämonenaktivitäten verzeichnen können. Diese suchten allem Anschein nach einen Weg hinein. Viele vermuteten inzwischen, dass sie hinter Rin her waren, denn sie wurden sichtlich aufgeregt, wenn er sich in der Nähe der Barrieren aufhielt. Demzufolge war höchste Vorsicht geboten. Unwillkürlich musste der Nephilim an Shiros Worte denken. Er hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass allerhand Wesen hinter ihm her sein würden. Interessanterweise war bisher jedoch nicht wirklich etwas erwähnenswertes passiert, wenn man mal von Amaimon absah, doch dieser schien nicht vorgehabt zu haben ihn mit nach Gehenna zu nehmen. So gesehen war es schon irgendwie merkwürdig. Satan hatte Rin am Tag seines Erwachens haufenweise Dämonen auf den Hals gehetzt, inklusive einem Dämonenkönig und war schlussendlich sogar selbst gekommen, um ihn zu holen. Nach diesen Fehlschlägen war jedoch nichts mehr passiert, obwohl der Dämonengott ihn offensichtlich unbedingt haben wollte. Hatte er sich gedacht: ‚Tja, dumm gelaufen. Na, was solls, ich gehe mal ein paar verdammte Seelen quälen. Versuchen wir's einfach nächstes Jahr nochmal?!' Gut, da waren immer noch die Barrieren, aber er hatte acht Dämonenkönige unter sich, die sich sicherlich rein schleichen könnten. Amaimon hatte es immerhin geschafft, also was stoppte Satan alle Baal auf ihn anzusetzen? Nicht, dass es ihn stören würde, aber nervös machte es ihn dennoch. Allerdings waren da immer noch diese seltsamen Träume, die er ständig hatte. Er würde diese nicht direkt als Albträume bezeichnen, aber angenehm waren sie ebenfalls nicht. Darin war er stets von Dunkelheit umgeben, einzig allein seine Flammen brannten vor ihm, doch erleuchteten nichts. Sie übten eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus und sobald er sich ihnen näherte, spürte und hörte er etwas. Es war wie ein lauter Herzschlag. Daraufhin wurde er sofort von den blauen Flammen umhüllt und diese Stimme war zu hören. Satans Stimme. Zu Beginn war er natürlich deswegen mehr als nervös gewesen, denn er hatte geglaubt, dass der Dämonengott versuchte seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Stattdessen redete dieser auf ihn ein. Er versuchte ihn zu locken, rief ihn zu sich und versprach ihm Dinge, die er sich wirklich wünschte. Eine Familie, nicht mehr in ständiger Angst leben müssen und endlich mit seiner Dämonenhälfte im Einklang sein. Alles, was er tun müsste, war zu ihm zu kommen. Früher oder später würde er ihn ohnehin haben. Die Worte waren wie ein süßes Gift, welches sich langsam in den Verstand des Nephilims fraß und ihn dazu drängte den Verlockungen nachzugeben. Dennoch war er bisher standhaft geblieben. Egal was Satan ihm einflüsterte oder versprach, er würde sich ihm niemals freiwillig anschließen. Doch natürlich war der ältere Dämon hartnäckig und suchte ihn fast jede Nacht in seinen Träumen heim. Er sah ihn nie, doch seine Präsenz hatte in jedem Fall etwas gebieterisches und einschüchterndes. Yukio hatte er nichts davon erzählt, er wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. Außerdem war ihre Beziehung ohnehin schon angespannt, da würde er es sicher nicht mit Fassung tragen, wenn Rin beichtete, dass Satan in seinen Träumen rumspukte. Mal ganz zu schweigen vom Vatikan. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Kuro sprang auf seinen Schreibtisch. _„Rin, ist alles in Ordnung?"_, fragte er besorgt. Der Halbdämon sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Oh...ähm...klar. Ich war nur in Gedanken."

„_Weswegen denn?" _Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte Kuro ebenfalls keine Sorgen bereiten, aber er war ein Dämon, also konnte er doch sicher weiterhelfen. Fragen kostete ja nichts und die Träume konnte er weglassen-. „Es geht um Satan."Kuro legte den Kopf schief. _„Was ist denn mit ihm?"_

„In der Nacht, in der er und Astaroth mein Zuhause angegriffen haben, schien er ziemlich scharf drauf mich nach Gehenna zu holen und der Alte hat mich gewarnt, dass ich jetzt von allen möglichen Viechern verfolgt werden würde, aber bisher kam fast gar nichts. Wenn man mal von Neuhaus' Angriff und Amaimon absieht. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass mir Satan jeden Dämonen Gehennas auf den Hals hetzt, doch es kommt nichts. Wirst du da schlau draus?" Kuro überlegte. _„Na ja, normalerweise lassen sich Lord Satan und die Dämonenkönige nicht sehr leicht abwimmeln. Wenn sie etwas haben wollen, bekommen sie es in der Regel. Ich denke, dass die Barrieren viele der Dämonen draußen halten. Aber egal, selbst wenn sie durchkommen sollten, um dich zu holen, dann werden sie versagen, weil ich dich beschütze!"_ Letzeres sage er mit solcher Entschlossenheit, dass Rin begann zu grinsen. „Danke Kuro, das ist nett von dir. Ich fühle mich schon sicherer. Aber ich hoffe, dass es nicht so weit kommt. Ich will stark genug werden, um Satan zu besiegen, also kann ich mich nicht immer nur auf den Schutz anderer verlassen."

„_Aber in all den Jahren wurde er noch nie besiegt."_, murmelte der Kater nervös. „_Nicht mal Lord Lucifer oder Lord Samael könnten ihn besiegen. Oder Lord Azazel. Er ist ja mein König, darum kenne ich ihn etwas besser als die anderen und er ist wirklich, wirklich mächtig. Dabei ist er nur der drittstärkste." _Rin hatte schon nach dem zweiten Satz den Faden verloren. Er wusste, dass es acht Dämonenkönige gab, welche ebenfalls Söhne Satans und die mächtigsten Dämonen ihres Elements waren. Doch abgesehen von Amaimon und Astaroth kannte er die Namen kaum und selbst bei ihnen vertauschte er immer wieder Silben und Buchstaben. „Wer waren die Dämonenkönige nochmal? Also mit Name und Element?", fragte er etwas beschämt. Kuro tat ihm den Gefallen und nannte alle acht. „Ok...aber wenn Satan die blauen Flammen hat, warum ist Ilbis-"

„_Iblis."_, berichtigte der Kater.

„-Iblis der Dämonenkönig des Feuers? Sind denen die Titel ausgegangen?" Kuro schüttelte den Kopf. _„Lord Satan regiert über alle Dämonen und hat zudem die Kontrolle über alle acht Elemente. Außerdem ist er so eng mit Gehenna verbunden, dass mit seinem Tod alles untergehen würde. Man könnte ihn also als eine Art Gleichgewicht zwischen den Elementen bezeichnen. Lord Iblis beherrscht dagegen nur normales Feuer, deswegen ist er der Dämonenkönig des Feuers. Angeblich war er immer sehr frustriert deswegen."_ Rin nickte langsam. Das klang logisch. Es musste ganz schön bitter sein, wenn man zwar der mächtigste Feuerdämon war, aber nicht Satans Flammen besaß. „Warum hat eigentlich keiner von ihnen die Flammen bekommen? Eigentlich müsste zumindest einer was haben, oder?"

„_Weiß ich nicht warum. Die Vererbung von Kräften ist so eine Sache. Aber ich glaube, sie sind mit ihrer momentanen Position mehr oder weniger zufrieden. Ändern können sie ja sowieso nichts dran." _Damit schlossen sie mit dem Thema ab und redete über den bevorstehenden Trip. Obwohl der letzte Ausflug mehr als nach hinten losgegangen war, freute sich der Nephilim darauf. Theorie lag ihm absolut nicht, er lernte lieber durch praktische Erfahrung. Somit waren derartige Missionen mehr als willkommen. Außerdem konnte er so etwas Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen. Er war wirklich froh, dass sie ihn akzeptiert hatten, obwohl sein biologischer Vater der Herrscher aller Dämonen persönlich war. Hoffentlich würde nicht doch noch ein Dämonenkönig vorbeischauen. Amaimon hatte er zwar besiegen können, aber den Rest wollte er lieber nicht kennen lernen. Es reichte schon, dass er es sich mit zwei der Baal verscherzt hatte. Astaroth war sicher auch nicht gerade gut auf ihn zu nahm sich einen seiner Manga und begann darin zu lesen. Ohne es zu wollen, ließ er seine Gedanken zu Shiro wandern. Er hatte wie durch ein Wunder seinen Suizidversuch überlebt und war schwer verletzt ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. Erst schien es, als wäre er stabil, doch dann war er noch in derselben Nacht gestorben. Warum wusste keiner so wirklich, man vermutete innere Blutungen. Dennoch hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht eine Autopsie anzuordnen. Immerhin konnte es immer passieren, dass ein scheinbar stabiler Patient doch Opfer von Komplikationen wurde. Seufzend zwang er sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Schließlich war es Zeit für das Treffen. Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, verabschiedete sich von Kuro und Ukobach und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Seltsamerweise warf ihm Ukobach noch einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat es als Einbildung ab. Er hätte diesen Hinweis wirklich ernst nehmen sollen.

* * *

Yukio schaute auf seine Uhr und seufzte. Es war fast 10:00 Uhr und damit ihre ausgemachte Zeit. Wo zur Hölle steckte sein Bruder?! Alle Adepten waren bereits eingetroffen doch Rin kam wahrscheinlich wie immer zu spät. Umso überraschter war er, als sein Zwilling plötzlich um die Ecke kam. „Du bist pünktlich?!", fragte Bon fassungslos. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Okumura gemacht?!" Rin verdrehte nur die Augen. „Ha, ha. Wirklich witzig, Suguro."

„Hi, Rin!", zwitscherte Shiemi. „Freust du dich schon?" Er nickte. „Ja, klar. Hoffentlich hat der Clown wirklich die Sicherheit verstärkt. Ich habe keine Lust auf noch einen Dämonenkönig." Koneko nickte etwas verängstigt. Er hatte seit der Begegnung mit Amaimon noch größere Angst vor Dämonen als zuvor. Der Erkönig hatte einfach gegen seinen Arm gestupst und damit den Knochen gebrochen. Was würde dann passieren, wenn sie auf einen der älteren Dämonenkönige treffen würden? Yukio wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er war noch nie einem Baal begegnet, wenn man von Mephisto und nun auch von Amaimon absah. Astaroth und Lucifer kannte er nur vom hören, über den Rest wusste er absolut nichts. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken, denn nun kam Shura dazu. „Du bist spät.", sagte er knapp. Sie lachte. „Vielleicht um die zwei Minuten, bleib mal locker. Ich musste mir noch Bier besorgen, sonst überlebe ich den Ausflug nicht." Yukio biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du bist im Dienst, Shura. Du solltest nicht trinken."

„Bist du meine Mutter?" Der Brillenträger verdrehte nur die Augen. Da sie nun alle hier waren (Takara war krankgeschrieben), warteten sie nur auf Mephisto, damit er ihnen den Auftrag erklären konnte. Wie auf Stichwort puffte die vertraute, pinke Rauchwolke auf und der Schulleiter stand vor ihnen. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen euch allen.~ Wirklich ein schöner Tag für einen Ausflug.~", verkündete er ausgelassen. Shura und Yukio verdrehten die Augen, der Rest starrte ihn einfach nur an. Der Clown grinste. „So, da alle beisammen sind, können wir ja gleich los legen.~ Es gab einige kleine Änderungen. Natürlich nichts, weswegen man sich Sorgen machen müsste.", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er Yukios Blick sah. „Und wie sehen diese "kleinen Änderungen" aus? Warum wurden Yukio und ich nicht informiert?", fragte Shura misstrauisch. Mephisto grinste immer noch. „Es wurde gerade erst festgelegt. Aber es besteht selbstverständlich kein Grund zur Sorge. Die Sicherheit wurde gewährleistet, es sind ausgebildete Exorzisten in der Nähe, die notfalls eingreifen können. Immerhin wollen wir nicht, dass Rin wieder alles anzünden muss, nicht wahr?" Der Nephilim errötete ein wenig. Nach seinem Kampf mit Amaimon hatten Löschflugzeuge die Brände mit Weihwasser löschen müssen und damit Monatsvorräte verbraucht. „Wie dem auch sei. Euer Auftragsort hat sich geändert.", fuhr der Dämon fort. „Vielleicht habt ihr alle schon einmal etwas vom Hachijo Royal Hotel gehört. Es ist eines der heimgesuchtesten Hotels Japans. Es wurde 1963 eröffnet und war zu Beginn recht erfolgreich, aber dann kam es immer wieder zu...Zwischenfällen. Gäste und Angestellte sind dem Wahnsinn verfallen, begingen Suizid, gingen aufeinander los...das Übliche eben."

Was verstand der Clown bitte unter "dem Üblichen"?!

„Schlussendlich wurde es geschlossen.", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Man öffnete und es schloss es noch einige Male, 2005 gab man es endgültig auf. Offiziell war der Grund für die Schließung mangelnder Tourismus und wir konnten all die Vorkommnisse unter Verschluss halten. Wir bekommen noch immer täglich Berichte über Dämonen-und Geisteraktivitäten von Einheimischen der Insel. Obwohl das Betreten verboten ist, wagen sich außerdem immer wieder Menschen dort hin und erkunden das Gebäude. Bisher gab es keine größeren Vorfälle, aber seit kurzem hat sich das geändert. Viele Menschen, die das Hotel betreten, kommen nicht mehr heraus und jene die es schaffen, sind äußert aufgelöst und verstört. Sie reden nur zusammenhangslos oder schweigen ganz. Später haben sie allesamt Suizid begangen. Manche haben Nachrichten hinterlassen in denen von Schatten und seltsamen Wesen die Rede war. Zwar haben wir erst kürzlich neue Bannkreise errichtet, aber zu helfen scheinen sie nicht. Daher wird es eure Aufgabe sein, das Gebäude auszukundschaften." Shura und Yukio wechselten Blicke. Irgendwas sagte ihnen, dass mehr dahinter steckte. „Das klingt, als würden Sie uns etwas verschwiegen.", knurrte Yukio. Mephisto rollte mit den Augen. „Immer so misstrauisch Okumura-sensei."

„Yukio hat recht.", kam Shura zur Hilfe. „Warum sind plötzlich so viele Dämonen dort?" Der Clown zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann ich nicht sagen, ich bin nicht Azazel. So oder so spielt es keine Rolle. Es kann gut sein, dass sie sogar fliehen, wenn sie Rin sehen. Sie haben viel Respekt vor Satans Flammen."

„Erzähl das Neuhaus' Ghulen.", knurrte Rin, doch Mephisto winkte ab. „Die Ghule waren unter Neuhaus-senseis Kontrolle. Die Dämonen im Hotel und dem angrenzenden Gebiet sind frei oder besser gesagt sie unterstehen Satan und dem jeweiligen Dämonenkönig." Der Nephilim schnaubte. „Sehr beruhigend." Yukio seufzte. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Diese Aufgabe klingt zu gefährlich für Adepten."

„Ach, Papperlapapp. Um Exorzist zu werden, muss man hin und wieder Risiken eingehen. Wenn ihr etwas dagegen habt, müsst ihr das mit euren Vorgesetzten klären.~", trällerte Mephisto und drückte Shura einen Schlüssel in die Hand. „Damit spart ihr euch die Flugreise. Also dann viel Glück!~ Eins, Zwei, Drei!" Er verschwand. Shura schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal könnte ich ihn..." Yukio war genauso wenig begeistert, aber ändern konnte er nichts. „Kommt, wir gehen.", ordnete er an. Die Adepten wagten nicht zu widersprechen und machten sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Samael stand auf einem Dach und sah den abziehenden Exorzisten mit einem fast schon bösartigen Grinsen hinterher. ‚Viel zu einfach.', stellte er fest und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Dann wählte er eine Nummer und hielt es sich ans Ohr. „Ich bin's.", sagte er der Person am Ende der Leitung. „Es verläuft bisher alles nach Plan. Sie machen sich gerade auf den Weg...Natürlich ist er bei ihnen, sonst hätte das alles wohl kaum Sinn...Nein, sie vermuten nichts. Sie waren etwas misstrauisch, aber sie werden keine direkten Anweisungen hinterfragen...Das ist mir relativ gleich, aber sei so gut und versuche niemanden oder zumindest nicht zu viele zu töten, ja? Tote oder vermisste Schüler oder gar Exorzisten bringen immer viel nervigen Papierkram. Du solltest das ja am besten wissen...Ist ja gut, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen. Jedenfalls liegt es jetzt bei dir. Ich melde mich später. Bis dann." Er legte auf. Verspürte er Reue? Vielleicht ein wenig. Ach, wem machte er etwas vor? Er war ein Dämon. Reue war eine eher seltene bis gar nicht vorhandene Emotion. Er hatte sich bereits ins Krankenhaus geschlichen und Shiro dort den Rest gegeben, um die Vormundschaft für die Zwillinge zu bekommen. Für einen Sterblichen war der ehemalige Paladin zäh gewesen. Er hatte sich gegen Astaroth zur Wehr setzen und Satan vertreiben können. Eigentlich war es schade, eine derart unterhaltsame Spielfigur vom Brett zu nehmen, aber es war nötig gewesen. Nachdem Samael Astaroth einen Tipp gegeben hatte, wo Rin war, hatte er darauf gehofft, dass der Verwesungskönig alles erledigen würde, doch stattdessen war die ganze Aktion schief gegangen. Als dann sogar sein Vater versagt hatte, bleib keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Shiro Fujimoto musste sterben. Welch Ironie, dass er durch die Hand einer Person starb, die er für einen Freund gehalten hatte. Nun ja, darum sollte man niemals einem Dämonen trauen oder gar einen Deal mit ihm machen. Das endete in der Regel niemals gut für Menschen. Er selbst konnte sich nicht beschweren. Er sprang vom Dach sobald die Exorzisten außer Sichtweite waren. Es war Zeit sich um die letzten Vorkehrungen zu kümmern.

* * *

Rin hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Mephisto ein mehr als schlechtes Gefühl. Der Clown wirkte oft seltsam, aber diesmal war es anders gewesen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass diese ganze Sache oberfaul war. Die Art und Weise wie er ihn angegrinst hatte, jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte seinen Freunden davon erzählt, doch sie hatten es größtenteils als Einbildung abgetan. Der dämonische Schulleiter war schon immer komisch drauf gewesen, wahrscheinlich war das nur eine weitere merkwürdige Aktion von ihm. Shura und Yukio schienen dagegen seine Sorge zu teilen. Allerdings war die Anspannung relativ schnell vergessen nachdem sie auf der Insel angekommen waren. Die Laune des Nephilims verbesserte sich sofort. Er war gerne draußen und er freute sich, dass er sich diesmal keinen Kopf darum machen musste, wie er sein Geheimnis vor seinen Freunden verbergen sollte. Auch wenn sie Umstände natürlich besser sein könnten. Was hatte all diese Menschen derartig verstört? Während sie liefen, hatte er hin und wieder das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete, doch er konnte nie jemanden entdeckten, wenn er sich umsah. Endlich standen sie vor dem Hotel. Es war wirklich gewaltig und hatte mehrere Etagen. Es würde lange dauern bis sie alles durchsucht hatten. Laut Shura war es ein ehemaliges Luxushotel und sogar noch ziemlich gut erhalten, aber die verwachsenen Wege erschwerten den Fußmarsch. Sie bauten ihre Zelte sowie zusätzliche Bannkreise auf und waren schneller fertig als erwartet. Shura hatte sich mit den anderen Exorzisten unterhalten und alles war ihren Aussagen nach ruhig. Es war inzwischen 13:00 Uhr und Rin begann damit das Mittagessen zu kochen. Immerhin konnte man nicht mit leerem Magen Dämonen jagen, da waren sich alle einig. Shura hatte bereits mehrere Bierdosen geleert, was zu einem erneuten Streit mit Yukio sorgte, doch abgesehen davon war alles friedlich. Dafür würde es gegen Abend interessant werden. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Hotel. Dem Nephilim fiel die Kinnlade hinunter. Allein die Eingangshalle sah schweineteuer aus. Kronleuchter hingen von der Decke und die Treppe schien aus Marmor zu sein, doch natürlich konnte er das nicht beurteilen. Yukio gab ihnen einige Hinweise, welche ihnen später helfen sollten und tatsächlich hörte Rin ausnahmsweise gut zu. Er wollte immerhin Bon überflügeln und Satan besiegen. Da musste er sich ranhalten. Sie sahen sich im Hotel um und verschafften sich einen groben Überblick von den unteren Etagen, doch alles schien normal. Viele Räume erweckten den Eindruck als wären sie gerade erst verlassen worden und nicht schon seit Jahren leer stehen. Wenn man hier einmal ordentlich aufräumte, sauber machte und einige Dinge reparierte und austauschte, könnte man es sicher wieder in Betrieb nehmen. Noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurden, doch als er seinen Freunden davon erzählte, waren sie überrascht. Sie spürten nichts. Yukio tat es als Paranoia ab, was wohl logisch erschien, wenn man bedachte, was bei dem letzten Ausflug geschehen war. Dennoch war sich der Nephilim sicher, dass es keine Einbildung war. Bevor er sich versah, war es 18:00 Uhr und die Sonne begann unterzugehen. In ungefähr einer halben Stunde wäre es dunkel und es würde hier nur so vor Dämonen wimmeln. Es flogen bereits einige Kohletierchen umher. Bisher hatten sie jedoch nichts besonderes gefunden. Wie schon unten waren die Zimmer recht gut erhalten, vom überall herumliegenden Müll sowie losen Gegenstände einmal abgesehen. Manche Räume waren von Pflanzen überzogen, andere sahen aus als wären sie erst fertig geworden. Ihm fiel auf, dass Shura ebenfalls angespannt wirkte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Die Exorzistin nickte langsam. „Bisher ja. Aber mich macht nervös, was du gesagt hast." Rin sah sie verwirrt. „Aber ich dachte, ihr hättet nichts bemerkt?" Sie nickte langsam. „Das schon, aber ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass Dämonen verdammt gut darin sind, Dinge zu spüren, die ihnen gefährlich werden können. Es kann also gut sein, dass deine angebliche "Paranoia" oder wie die Brillenschlange es nennt, begründet ist und uns den Arsch retten könnte. Der Clown behauptet zwar, dass dich die Dämonen in Ruhe lassen sollten, aber ich habe so meine Zweifel. Irgendwas haben die Biester vor." Rin nickte nur langsam. Wenig später würden der Nephilim und die Exorzisten es jedoch bitter bereuen nicht auf Rins Instinkte gehört zu haben.

* * *

Wie erwartet stiegen die Dämonenaktivitäten rapide an, kaum als die Nacht angebrochen war. Dem Nephilim wurde noch unwohler, doch nach wie vor konnte er nichts erkennen, was der Auslöser sein könnte. Sie gingen zurück zu ihrem Lager, wo sich alle mit Ausrüstung sowie Taschenlampen versorgten und Shura die Adepten mit Weihwasser übergoss. Sie redete noch einmal mit den Aufpassern, um sicher zu stellen, dass alles bereit war, dann waren sie so weit. Ursprünglich wollten sie sich in zwei Gruppen aufteilen, doch hatten dann kurzfristig den Plan geändert. Zuerst wollten sie wissen, womit sie es genau zu tun hatten. Nicht noch, dass sich am Ende doch irgendwelche hochrangigen Dämonen in der Gegend rumtrieben. Die Eingangshalle wirkte im dunklen mehr als gespenstisch, nur ihre hallenden Schritte zerrissen die Stille. Wirklich erstaunlich, was andere Lichtverhältnisse alles ausmachten konnten. _„Geht raus!"_ Er zuckte zusammen und sah zu den anderen. Was? Keiner von ihnen schien etwas gesagt zu haben, aber er hätte schwören können, etwas gehört zu haben. Eine leise Stimme, zu verzerrt, um festzustellen, ob sie männlich oder weiblich war. Er wollte es gerade auf seine angespannten Nerven schieben, als er es wieder hörte. Diesmal klang die Stimme jünger. _„Lauft bevor er euch findet..."_ Es war also keine Einbildung gewesen! „Habt ihr das gehört?!", flüsterte er dem Rest der Gruppe zu. Diese sahen ihn jedoch nur verwirrt an. „Was gehört?", fragte Koneko. „Diese Stimmen. Sie haben gesagt, dass wir hier raus sollen bevor er uns findet." Ihre entgeisterten Gesichter waren Antwort genug. „Ihr...Ihr habt es nicht gehört?" Kollektives Kopf schütteln. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du ein Halbdämon bist.", schlug Izumo vor. „Du kannst andere Dämonen hören, also warum nicht auch Geister?"

„Den Geist im Park konnten wir doch aber alle sehen und hören.", wies Shiemi hin. Yukio schüttelte den Kopf. „Geister können unsichtbar machen und nicht zu hören sein. Aber ich kann es mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen-" Shura fiel ihm ins Wort. „Wir sind hier in einem Hotel in dem es einen Haufen rätselhafter Verschwinden und Tode gab, also sollten wir alles in Betracht ziehen." Sie liefen weiter, während sie redeten und befanden sich nun in einem neuen Raum. Nervös ließen alle ihre Taschenlampen über die staubigen Möbel und dem Müll am Boden huschen. An den Decken hingen Kronleuchter, welche mit unzähligen Spinnenweben bedeckt waren. Dann kam die Stimme wieder. _„Seid vorsichtig..."_ In diesem Moment nahmen Rins Ohren ein Geräusch auf, welches zuvor noch nicht da war. Es kam von oben. Sofort wanderte sein Blick zu dem schweren Kronenleuchter, welchen sie gleich erreichen würde. Dieser zitterte. Oh nicht doch. „STOPP!", brüllte er, packte Izumo und Bon, welche ganz vorne liefen und riss sie zurück. Dies sollte ihr Leben retten. Der Kronleuchter schlug krachend auf den Boden auf, genau auf die Stelle, an der sie gerade noch gestanden hatten. Entsetzt starrten alle auf das Chaos vor ihnen, dann sahen sie zu Rin. „Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Bon fassungslos. Rin biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. „Es war wieder eine Stimme. Sie hat mich gewarnt."

„Tja, ich schätze, du hast grad echt unser Leben gerettet. Wir schulden dir was, Okumura.", antwortete der Adept, wieder entsetzt auf den Kronleuchter starrend, welcher beinahe sein Verhängnis geworden wäre. Izumo nickte stumm. „Ist das hier wirklich eine gute Idee?", flüsterte Shiemi. „Wenn hier wirklich Geister und Dämonen sind, scheinen sie uns nicht hier haben zu wollen. Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber ausgebildeten Exorzisten überlassen." Bon sah sie scharf an. „Wie wollen wir denn Exorzisten werden, wenn wir beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr weglaufen?!" Die Blondine antwortete nicht, sondern starrte betreten zu Boden. Schlussendlich nickte sie und es ging langsam weiter. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die schattenhafte Gestalt, welche ihnen von der Treppe aus hinterher starrte.

* * *

**Das erwähnte Hotel existiert wirklich und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr es gerne googeln. Es gibt eine Menge Bilder davon und ich finde, es lohnt sich. Das Hotel ist wirklich schön, auch wenn es leider langsam zerfällt. Das mit den Suiziden und dass Leute den Verstand verloren haben, stimmt allerdings nicht. Das habe ich mir nur für diese Geschichte ausgedacht. Der eigentliche Grund für die Schließung war der spätere Mangel an Besuchern.**


	2. In der Falle

**Und hier geht es direkt weiter mit Kapitel 2. Das nächste Kapitel für die Hauptgeschichte ist noch in Arbeit und ich hoffe, dass es bald kommen kann. ^^°**

**Am Ende des Kapitels gibt es ein paar Nebeninfos. :)**

**Aber jetzt viel Spaß. :3 Irgendwie klingt das falsch bei einer DarkFic...**

* * *

Die nächsten Flure und Korridore wurden nicht besser. Immer wieder glaubte Rin Stimmen und Lachen zu hören, sowohl von Erwachsenen als auch Kindern. Einige Male sahen er und einer der anderen Adepten seltsame Schattengestalten, doch sobald der Rest dann in die Richtung schaute, waren sie wieder weg. Einige Vasen ging zu Bruch, obwohl niemand gegen die Tische kam, auf denen sie standen. Bilder fielen plötzlich von den Wänden und einmal meinten sie das Getrappel kleiner Füße gefolgt von kindlichem Lachen zu hören. Ein oder zwei Mal fühlte es sich an, als würden kalte Finger über den Rücken des Nephilim streichen. Hinzu kam das Gefühl, dass die Augen der Statuen ihnen folgten. Am Schlimmsten war für ihn jedoch der Vorfall mit dem Spiegel. Dieser hing über einer der Kommoden. Rin wollte sich eigentlich nur den Inhalt der Schubladen ansehen, doch als er erneut etwas hörte, sah er auf und schaute in den Spiegel. Etwas stand neben ihm. Erschrocken sprang er beiseite und starrte auf die Stelle, wo angeblich jemand stand. Natürlich war dort niemand und als er wieder in den Spiegel schaute, war ebenfalls nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Halbdämon wollte inzwischen nur noch raus aus diesem Gebäude. Jedes Mal, wenn etwas neues zu Bruch ging, zuckte er zusammen und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sein Schwert zu ziehen. Normalerweise war er nicht so leicht zu erschrecken, doch dieser Ort machte ihn einfach fertig. Es schwirrten einige Kohletierchen und Insekten (Shima schaffte es tatsächlich keinen Kreischanfall zu bekommen) um sie herum, ansonsten war es relativ friedlich. Umso größer war ihre Überraschung über das, was sie in einem der Räume vorfanden. Dieser war wie viele andere äußert gut erhalten. Es gab zwei Betten, einen Tisch mit Stühlen, einen altmodischen Fernseher und einige weitere Möbel. Womit sie jedoch nicht gerechnet hatten, war das kleine Mädchen, welches im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß und mit einer Puppe spielte. Ihr Rücken war ihnen zugewandt, sodass sie nur die schwarzen Haare sehen konnten. Sie summte leise eine Melodie, welche verdächtig nach "Kagome, Kagome" klang. „Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Kommt nicht in die Tüte. Da geh ich nicht rein.", flüsterte Shima. Bon verdrehte die Augen. „Ernsthaft?" Der angehende Aria nickte vehement. „Hast du nie "The Ring" gesehen?! Oder "The Grudge"?! Oder generell einen Horrorfilm?! Wir hocken schon in einem Horrorhotel, da rede ich nicht noch mit dem kleinen, gruseligen Mädchen!" Shura ignorierte ihn und betrat langsam das Zimmer. Die Kleine schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Ähm...hey Kleine.", begann sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Das Mädchen hörte auf zu summen und drehte sich um. Rin erlaubte sich einen Moment der Erleichterung. Sie sah aus wie ein gewöhnliches Kind, aber er blieb dennoch wachsam. Etwas fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Er betrachtete die Schwarzhaarige näher. Sie war eindeutig Japanisch und trug einen Kimono. Der Nephilim schätze sie auf acht oder neun. „Seid ihr hier, um zu spielen?", fragte sie. Die Exorzisten wechselten Blicke. „Nicht wirklich.", fuhr Shura fort. „Wo sind deine Eltern? Bist du...na ja..." Rin verstand ihr Dilemma. "Bist du tot?" war nicht unbedingt die beste Frage, die man stellen konnte. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief. „Nicht hier. Sie haben hier mal gearbeitet, aber jetzt sind sie weg. Sie sind vom Dach gesprungen. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe ganz viele neue Freunde. Vor allem unten im Keller.", damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Puppe zu und begann von neuem zu summen. Ok. Gar nicht unheimlich. Rin überkam eine Gänsehaut. Dieses Mädchen war also höchstwahrscheinlich ein Geist und von dem was sie erzählte, schien sie bereits seit vielen Jahren hier zu sein. Neben Nervosität empfand er nun Mitleid. War sie wirklich schon so lange an diesem Ort gefangen? Er wollte sie gerade erneut ansprechen, als sie plötzlich aufstand. Noch immer stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. „Er kommt. Bitte helft mir...und lauft.", flüsterte sie. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. „Hey was-!", entfuhr es Shura, doch als sie ihr folgen wollte, schlugen die Türen zu und die Lichter ihrer Taschenlampen begannen zu flackern. Gleichzeitig flogen verschiedenste Gegenstände auf sie zu. Tassen, Stühle, Kissen, Teller, Vasen und vieles mehr. Sie warfen sich sofort auf den Boden und hofften, dass es schnell vorbei war. Das ganze hielt vielleicht eine Minute an, dann endete es so plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte. Rins Puls raste. Das war jetzt wirklich nicht mehr witzig. Schnell sprangen sie auf und leuchteten im Zimmer umher. Die Möbel waren fort. ‚Moment mal.' Sie sahen nach oben. Alles hing an der Decke. Kaum wurde ihnen das bewusst, kam auch schon alles hinunter gekracht und verfehlte sie knapp. Rin fiel außerdem noch etwas auf. In die Wand war ein Wort geritzt worden: VERSCHWINDET!

So langsam fühlte er sich wirklich unwillkommen. „Ok, ich habe genug von diesem Mist.", knurrte Shura. „Wir gehen jetzt nach draußen und sagen den anderen, dass sie verdammt nochmal Verstärkung holen sollen! Das hier ist nicht normal! Und erst recht kein Job für Adepten!" Alle stimmten zu. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich der Tür und öffneten diese. Dann begaben sie sich so schnell es ging zurück zum Eingangsbereich. Dort wartete der nächste Schock. Das Mädchen von gerade eben war dort. Bei ihr waren sechs weitere Kinder. Sie selbst saß am Boden, hielt sich die Augen zu und wurde von ihnen umkreist. Das Spiel kannte jeder. Kagome, Kagome.

_Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no tori wa  
Itsuitsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni  
Tsuru to kame to subetta  
Ushiro no shōmen daare?  
_

Rin unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Wollt ihr nicht mitspielen?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie fuhren herum. Auf einem Tisch saß ein weiteres Mädchen, ungefähr sieben Jahre alt und ließ die Beine baumeln. Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares hingen ihr ins Gesicht, doch Rin konnte ihre dunklen Augen dennoch erkennen. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid und lächelte sie unschuldig an. „Wir freuen uns immer über neue Spielkameraden." Shura schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen wirklich gehen." Sie wandte sich in Richtung Tür, nur...da war keine Tür. ‚Ach, komm schon!' dachte er frustriert. „...Warum überrascht mich das nicht mal?", murmelte Izumo. Das Mädchen auf dem Tisch kicherte. „Tut mir leid, aber wer einmal dieses Gebäude betritt, verlässt es nie wieder, sondern spielt bis in alle Ewigkeit mit uns.~", trällerte sie. Rin mochte es gar nicht wie sie "spielen" betonte. Bon fuhr herum. „Lass uns raus!" Sie kicherte erneut. „Aber ihr seid doch gerade erst hergekommen und außerdem habt ihr das Spiel begonnen.~ Genau wie all die anderen. Die sind aber immer so schnell kaputt gegangen." , schmollte sie. Der Adept schien sie erneut anfahren zu wollen, doch Koneko griff ihn am Arm. „Bon, nicht!", redete er auf ihn ein. „Sie ist ein kleines Mädchen, sie weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass sie...na du weißt schon, ist. Sie denkt, dass alles nur ein Spiel ist." Das Grinsen des Mädchens weitete sich. „Das ist es ja auch." Shima schluckte hart. „Ich hab ja gesagt, dass wir nicht mit dem grusligen Mädchen reden sollen, aber auf mich hört ja keiner!", jammerte er. Rin musste ihm recht geben, aber kommentierte es nicht, sondern sah sich um. Auch wenn die Tür weg war, die Fenster waren noch da. Er musste nur die Scheiben zerbrechen und sie konnten raus. Entschlossen schnappte er sich einen Stuhl, ging auf ein Fenster zu, holte aus und schmetterte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen das Glas. Dann starrte er es entsetzt an. Nicht mal ein Kratzer war zu sehen. „Was war das denn, Rin?!", fragte Yukio überrascht. Rin antworte nicht, sondern versuchte es erneut. Wieder erfolglos. „Das Glas gibt nicht nach!", fauchte er. Bon schnaubte und trat vor. „Lass mich mal versuchen." Es war genau dasselbe. „Was zum?!" Die Kinder lachten, dann begannen sie sich alle nacheinander in die Schatten zurückzuziehen und verschwanden. Nur das Mädchen in Weiß blieb zurück und sprang vom Tisch. „Ich würde an eurer Stelle anfangen zu rennen.~", sagte sie mit einem manischen Grinsen. In ihren weißen Augen funkelte Wahnsinn. ‚Warte weiß?! Sie waren doch grad noch dunkel!', dachte Rin. Bevor er die anderen darauf ansprechen konnte, war ein lautes Grollen zu hören. Irgendetwas kam näher. Alle gingen in Kampfstellung. Das kleine Mädchen kicherte vergnügt, während sie zurücktrat und ebenfalls mit den Schatten verschmolz. Mehrere Hunde kamen nun in ihr Sichtfeld, aber es waren keine gewöhnlichen. Sie stanken furchtbar und waren offensichtlich am verwesen. „Ghule.", knurrte Rin, welcher die Biester noch allzu gut in Erinnerung hatte. Leider bleib es nicht nur bei ihnen. Weitere Kreaturen krochen aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Salamander, Leaper, Chuchi , Hobogoblins und Wesen, deren Namen er nicht mal kannte. „Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz. Wir sind tot!", murmelte Shima entsetzt. „Weniger schimpfen, mehr rezitieren!", fauchte Izumo und beschwor ihre Füchse. Shiemi rief derweil Nii. Koneko und Bon begaben sich ebenfalls in Position. Shura war die erste, die angriff, dicht gefolgt von Yukio, der sie mit einer Schusssalve deckte. Rin zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, doch hielt sich noch zurück. Er wollte nicht wieder die Kontrolle verlieren und das Hotel niederbrennen. Anstatt die Dämonen jedoch zumindest etwas zu verschrecken, schienen sie eher...aufgeregt zu werden? Er erinnerte sich an die Reaktion der Chuchis im Wald, als seine Flammen herausgekommen waren. _„Die Flammen unseres Königs."_ Was genau hatten sie überhaupt für eine Bedeutung für Dämonen? Sie schienen Respekt vor ihnen zu haben, das hatte Mephisto gesagt, doch sie freuten sich anscheinend , wenn sie sie sahen. Warum? Er hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er war mitten im Kampf, er musste sich konzentrieren! Leider war es mit den ganzen Möbeln um sie herum nicht ganz so einfach sich problemlos zu bewegen. Shura und Yukio standen sich deswegen oft im Weg. Izumo und Shiemi gaben alles, um die rezitierenden Aria Anwärter zu schützen, aber der Ansturm war zu groß. Der Nephilim beschloss, dass er es riskieren würde, einzugreifen. Er hatte seine Flammen soweit im Griff, dass er seine Feinde damit angreifen und Verbündete verschonen konnte. Solange er nicht wieder in den Dämonen-Berserker-Modus ging. Tatsächlich konnte er einen Teil der Dämonen vertreiben, doch es kamen immer wieder neue dazu. Shura fluchte laut und befahl den Rückzug. Während sie der Aufforderung nachkamen, konnte der Halbdämon nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob es seine Schuld war, dass diese ganzen Dämonen auftauchten. Lockte er sie irgendwie an? Shura zog derweil ihr Handy hervor und wollte den Beobachtern draußen sagen, dass sie sofort Unterstützung benötigten, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen antwortete keiner. Dafür gab es ein paar Zimmer weiter den nächsten Ärger. Rin spürte wie sich etwas um sein Fußgelenk legte und zog. Mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf ging er zu Boden. Was auch immer ihn gegriffen hatte, versuchte ihn mit sich zu ziehen, doch Bon und Shima schafften es, ihn rechtzeitig festzuhalten. Der Nephilim nutzte den Moment und schaute zu seinem Bein. Die Kreatur war nichts, was er je in einem Lehrbuch gesehen hatte. Es hatte die Form eines Menschen, doch war vollkommen schwarz und bestand scheinbar aus einer Art dichtem Rauch oder vielleicht Schatten. Er wusste es nicht genau und es war ihm egal. Sein Fuß ging einfach durch den Kopf des Wesen, wie bei einem Geist. Zwei glühende rote Punkte starrten ihn bösartig an, wahrscheinlich waren dies die Augen. Die anderen versuchten ihm zur Hilfe zu kommen, doch weder Yukios Schüsse noch Todesverse oder Shuras Klinge halfen . Erst als Rin seine Flammen beschwor und sich darauf konzentrierte dieses Ding zu verbrennen, ließ es mit einem Kreischen von ihm ab . Bon und Shima zogen ihn schnell auf die Füße. „Verdammt Okumura! Jag uns doch nicht so einen Schrecken ein, du Idiot!", fauchte Suguro, allerding schwang Sorge in seiner Stimme mit. „Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Yukio. Rin nickte schnell. Bis auf einige Schürfwunden und dem Schrecken war alles in Ordnung. Das Adrenalin verschwand jedoch nicht und sein Herz raste immer noch. Sie waren wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. „Da kommen noch mehr!", warnte Shima. In der Tat kamen weitere Schattenwesen. Diesmal meinte Rin eine Art Grinsen in ihren sonst so leer wirkenden Gesichtern zu sehen. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn anstarrten. Sie hatten es auf ihn abgesehen. Es musste so sein. „Was sind das für Teile?!", fragte Izumo, offensichtlich ziemlich verstört. Zu ihrem gemeinsamen Entsetzen wusste es weder Shura noch Yukio. Sie mussten hier sofort raus. Die Dämonen hatten natürlich andere Pläne. Der Kampf wurde immer heftiger und allmählich wurde Rin klar, dass die Biester versuchten sie voneinander zu trennen. Wieder griff eines der Schattenwesen nach ihm. „_Kommt mit uns, junger Prinz."_, zischte es zu seiner Überraschung. _„Menschen sind unter Eurer Würde. Eurer Vater und Eure Brüder wollen Euch zurück. Sie warten auf Euch." _Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte von allen Seiten. „Lasst mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!", fauchte Rin. Seine Mitstreiter sahen ihn überrascht an. Moment, sie konnten die Dämonen nicht hören, richtig? _„Das können wir nicht, wir haben den Befehl Euch nach Hause zu bringen. Ihr gehört nicht hier her. Kommt mit, Euch wird es an nichts fehlen."_

„Spreche ich Chinesisch?! Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

„Rin, was ist denn los?", rief Shiemi ihm besorgt zu. „Sie sind wegen mir hier!", antwortete der Nephilim. „Sie wollen mich mit nach Gehenna nehmen! Satan hat es ihnen scheinbar befohlen."

„Oh nein, nicht solange wir ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben!", knurrte Bon und begann damit, noch schneller zu rezitieren. „Rin, kannst du uns einen Weg frei machen?", fragte Shura. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich versuch's!" Er konzentrierte sich, aber erneut machten die Dämonen ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie brachten einen Teil der Decke zum Einsturz und trennten sie damit in zwei Gruppen. In einer waren Yukio, Shiemi, Shima und Koneko, der Rest war in der zweiten. „Shura, schaff sie raus! Wir suchen einen anderen Weg!", rief Yukio. Die Exorzistin nickte. „Alles klar! Los! Bewegung! Los!" Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten, aber ein Teil von Rin hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nur das unvermeidbare heraus zögerten.

* * *

Shima hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass eine einzige Trainingsmission derartig eskalieren konnte. Gut, das stimmte nicht ganz. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass gleich zwei hintereinander im Chaos enden würden. Diesmal hatten sie es zwar nicht mit einem Dämonenkönig zu tun, aber im Angesicht eines Haufens angriffslustiger Dämonen war dies nur ein geringer Trost. Eigentlich sollte es sie nicht überraschen, dass Rin ihr Ziel war. Es hatte den Pinkhaarigen schon immer gewundert, dass Satan nie Dämonen geschickt hatte, um ihn zu holen. Scheinbar bis auf jene Nacht. Rin sprach nicht gern darüber, aber nach dem, was sie sich gemeinsam zusammengereimt hatten, war es die, in der erfahren hatte, dass er Satans Sohn war. Mehrere Dämonen hatten ihn aufgesucht und versucht zu verschleppen. Es war wirklich ein verdammt unheimlicher Gedanke, dass Dämonen einen entführen wollten, um einen dem Teufel persönlich zu übergeben, welcher zufällig noch der eigene Vater war. Mehr wusste er allerdings nicht. Nicht mal Okumura-sensei schien zu wissen, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Vielleicht war es sogar besser so. Wahrscheinlich war Rin immer noch traumatisiert, was auch immer nun passiert war. Er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als sie den nächsten Gang erreichten. Der Boden, die Wand, die Decke, alles war voll mit Krabbeltieren. Das konnte er nicht. Niemals. „Shima, du musst dich zusammenreißen!", ermutigte ihn Koneko, aber das war wirklich leichter gesagt als getan. Schlussendlich erledigte sich die Sache von selbst, denn nun kam ihnen ein verdammter Naberius entgegen. Klar. Warum auch nicht? Wollte Neuhaus sie etwa wieder umbringen?! „Dort ist eine Tür!", rief Shiemi und leuchtete mit ihrer Lampe in den Gang. Auf der rechten Seite, vielleicht drei Meter weg von ihnen, war tatsächlich eine. Sie überlegten nicht lange und stürmten darauf zu, Shima wurde einfach mitgeschliffen. Gott sei Dank war sie offen. Kaum waren alle durch, schlugen die Exorzisten die Tür zu und verbarrikadierten sie notdürftig. Wahrscheinlich würde es gegen Dämonen auf Dauer nicht viel bringen, aber es könnte ihnen zumindest etwas Zeit verschaffen. Nun hatte das Schicksal wohl doch einmal Mitleid mit ihnen, denn auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war ein großer Riss in der Wand, welcher in einen weiteren dunklen Flur führte. Mit etwas Anstrengung schafften sie es sich durchzuquetschen bevor die Dämonen im Raum waren. Ohne nachzudenken, rannten sie weiter. Die Adepten beteten, dass Yukio noch wusste, wo sie waren. Vor einem großem Fenster bleiben sie kurz stehen, um Luft zu holen. Shimas Lungen brannten und dem Rest erging es sicher nicht anders. „W-Warum...verfolgen sie u-uns?", keuchte Koneko hervor und hielt sich die Seite. „Ich dachte, sie wären hinter Okumura-kun her?"

„Wahrscheinlich wollen sie nicht, dass wir ihm helfen. Oder sie sind einfach sadistisch. Was weiß ich.", murmelte Shima. Ihr Lehrer wirkte dagegen nachdenklich. „Die Angriffe sind ungewöhnlich gut koordiniert.", stellte er langsam fest. „Langsam befürchte ich, dass ihnen jemand Anweisungen gibt."

„A-Also ist ein hochrangiger Dämon hier? O-Oder vielleicht ist es sogar...S-Satan?", fragte Shiemi verängstigt. Yukio nickte düster. „Das kann gut sein. " Shima hörte nicht mehr zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt etwas anderem. Er hatte kurz aus dem Fenster gesehen und mit der Lampe hinaus geleuchtet. In der Hoffnung, einen der Exorzisten zu sehen, die notfalls eingreifen konnten, hatte er seinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen gelassen und dabei eine Gestalt am Boden bemerkt. Sie trug eine Exorzistenuniform, lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten und war von einer Blutlache umgeben. „Ä-Ähm...O-Okumura-sensei?", murmelte er nervös. „Ich glaube, wir sind auf uns allein gestellt." Zitternd deutete er auf den toten Exorzisten. Yukio wurde bleich, ebenso wie Konekomaru, während Shiemi die Hand vor den Mund schlug. „Ist er tot?!"

„Er ist wohl kaum ausgerutscht und auf eine Flasche Ketchup gefallen!", entgegnete Shima am Rande der Panik. Yukio fluchte. „Sie wussten, dass wir kommen. Das war alles von Anfang an eine Falle! Wenn ich Mephisto in die Finger bekomme..." Shiemi trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Vielleicht wusste er es nicht?"

„Er ist ein Dämonenkönig und noch dazu von Zeit und Raum. Da kann er mir nicht erzählen, dass ihm sowas entgeht!" Das klang leider plausibel. „Glaubt ihr, dass es Rin und den anderen gut geht?", flüsterte Shiemi. Sie wechselten Blicke. Wenn wirklich alles geplant war, spielten sie den Dämonen in diesem Moment vielleicht sogar in die Hände.

* * *

Die andere Gruppe hatte ebenfalls eine Leiche entdeckt, jedoch im Gebäude. Vermutlich hatte einer der Exorzisten draußen doch mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimme, wollte helfen und hatte dafür mit dem Leben gezahlt. Zu Beginn sah es nicht weiter schlimm aus, er lag einfach auf dem Boden mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Als sie ihn jedoch umdrehten, mussten sie einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Das Gesicht war nur noch ein Klumpen verwesendes Fleisch, während die restliche Vorderseite voll mit Bissen und Kratzern waren. Im nächsten Zimmer wurde es nicht besser. Zwei weitere Tote lagen dort. Einer hing halb an der Wand, da er von einem Metallstück durchbohrt worden war. Beim anderen schienen sämtliche Knochen gebrochen zu sein und Teile seines Körpers waren verbrannt. Sie mussten sich Mühe geben, ihr Essen unten zu behalten. Sogar Shura sah etwas grün aus. In anderen Räumen fanden sie ebenfalls Leichen, nur waren diese keine Exorzisten, sondern mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit die vermissten Menschen. Sie kamen allerdings auf den selben Gedanken wie Yukios Gruppe: Die Dämonen bekamen höchstwahrscheinlich Anweisungen von einem hochrangigen Dämonen, im schlimmsten Fall von Satan selbst. Er war der Gott der Dämonen, also konnte er das sicher ganz bequem von Gehenna aus erledigen. Ganz tollen Aussichten. „Wenn ich den Clown nochmal sehe, werde ich ihn so grillen.", knurrte der Nephilim. „Erst mal müssen wir hier raus.", erinnerte Izumo ihn. Dies war natürlich leichter gesagt als getan. Von überall kamen weitere Dämonen, sodass sie ständig gezwungen waren, die Richtung zu ändern. Sie hatten gerade eine weitere Ghulhorde hinter sich gelassen, doch noch immer war kein Ausgang in Sicht. Eher hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer tiefer in das Gebäude bewegten. „Das ist alles meine Schuld.", murmelte Rin. „Was?", hakte Shura nach. „Das ist alles meine Schuld.", wiederholte er frustriert. „Die haben's auf mich abgesehen."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", fuhr Izumo ihn an. „Du konntest nicht wissen, dass sie wegen dir hier sein würden. Abgesehen davon hätten wir deine Warnung ernster nehmen sollen."

„Aber wenn wir uns trennen würden, dann lassen sie euch vielleicht in Ruhe-", begann der Nephilim, doch Bon unterbrach ihn. „Verdammt Okumura, halt die Klappe! Willst du wirklich schon wieder alles alleine machen?! Das ist eine echt miese Angewohnheit von dir! Wir lassen dich hier nicht zurück, Ende der Diskussion!" Rin wollte weiter protestieren, aber wurde einfach mitgeschliffen. Toll. _„Wie niedlich. Sie denken sie haben Chance? Ahaha. Ganz schön nervig. Komm einfach zu uns, wir werden dir nicht weh tun.~"_ Erschrocken sah er sich um. Wer hatte das gesagt?! Seine Freunde waren es offensichtlich nicht und es war kein Dämon zu sehen. Alles blieb still. Den Schatten am Ende des Korridors aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren, übersah er jedoch. _„Gut, dann eben die harte Tour. So oder so kommst du mit mir nach Hause."_

* * *

Sie kamen immerhin zwei Räume weiter, dann brach Gehenna über sie herein. Rin wusste selbst nicht wie es passiert war, doch plötzlich waren sie umzingelt und er stand zusammen mit den anderen beiden Adepten in der Mitte, während von Shura nichts mehr zu sehen war. „Okumura, wäre zur Abwechslung nicht schlecht, wenn du den Dämonen raus lässt.", rief Bon.

„Sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?!"

„Hast du 'nen besseren Vorschlag?!"

„Ja, abhauen!", mischte sich Izumo ein, zog eine Weihwasser Granate hervor und warf sie. Damit war ein Weg frei und sie rannten weiter. Zu ihrem Pech waren sämtliche Türen an der Seite des Korridors zu und nicht mal Rin hatte die Kraft diese aufzubrechen, also konnten sie nur immer weiter gerade aus. „Was ist mit Shura?!", fragte der Halbdämon. „Sie kommt sicher klar, aber wir können nicht warten!", entgegnete Bon. „Sagt mal, habt ihr auch langsam das Gefühl, dass die Dämonen uns absichtlich hier lang treiben?!", fragte Izumo plötzlich. Tatsächlich schien dies zu stimmen. Immer wenn sie an einer Abzweigung standen, versperrten die Dämonen einen Weg. Sie wurden zunehmend frustrierter. Schlussendlich fanden sie ein offenes Zimmer und rannten hinein. Der Müll darin stapelte sich bereits und der Gestank war furchtbar. „Verstecken wir uns hier eine Weile. Der Müll wird hoffentlich unseren Geruch überdecken.", schlug Bon atemlos vor und zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Rin und Izumo nickten nur stumm. Zusammen setzten sie sich hinter einen Tisch, schalteten ihre Lampen aus und atmeten durch, den Gestank ignorierend. „Glaubt ihr, dass Shura und der Rest in Ordnung ist?", fragte Rin. Bon und Izumo zuckten mit den Schultern. „Hoffen wir es. Allerdings ist das Hotel riesig. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie hier wiederfinden. Wir sollten wirklich versuchen einfach hier raus zu kommen.", murmelte sie. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann holte Rin tief Luft. „Ihr solltet versuchen alleine zu fliehen. Sie wollen mich. Wenn ich mit euch gehe, werden sie hinterherkommen." Die beiden Adepten sahen ihn wütend an. „Fängst du wieder an?!", knurrte Suguro. „Wir hängen hier zusammen drin, also-"

„Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand verletzt wird, weil er versucht mich vor den Dämonen zu schützen!", fuhr der Nephilim ihm ins Wort. „Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, das ist unsere Wahl.", hielt Izumo gegen. „NEIN DAS IST ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT!", explodierte Rin. Einige seiner Flammen kamen hervor, sodass die beiden zusammenzuckten. „Es sind schon zu viele meinetwegen verletzt oder getötet worden. Ich will nicht, dass das wieder passiert.", flüsterte er. „Okumura-", setzte Bon in einem wesentlich versöhnlichen Tonfall an, doch wurde von einem Schrei unterbrachen. „Das war Shiemi!", rief Rin und sprang auf. Bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte, rannte er nach draußen. „ARGH, DIESER IDIOT WIRD SICH UMBRINGEN!", fauchte Izumo und sprintete hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Bon. _„Du kannst nicht jeden retten, kleiner Bruder." _Rin ignorierte die Stimme, sodass er gar nicht registrierte, was sie soeben gesagt hatte.

* * *

Yukios Gruppe hatte sich derweil in einer Bar verschanzt und hockte hinter dem Tresen. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wo sie waren. Er wusste nur, dass sie sich immer mehr vom Ausgang entfernten. Falls dieser inzwischen so gnädig gewesen war, wieder aufzutauchen. Hinzu kam, dass Shiemi verschwunden war. Sie hatten eine Sekunde lang nicht aufgepasst, dann war sie plötzlich von einem Ghul verschleppt worden. Yukio war natürlich sofort hinter her, doch hatte sie nicht finden können. Stattdessen hatte er ein paar Blutspuren gefunden. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Es ging ihr gut. Es musste so sein. Er war zu Shima und Koneko zurückgekehrt und gemeinsam hatten sie begonnen nach der blonden Adeptin zu suchen, leider erfolglos. Schließlich hatten sie beschlossen in der Bar Rast zu machen. Sie beteten, dass es den anderen gut ging. Dann hörten sie Shiemis Schrei. Ohne zu zögern, sprangen sie auf und rannten los. Dies stellte sich als fataler Fehler heraus. Die Dämonen warteten bereits und griffen sofort an. Bevor Yukio irgendetwas tun konnte, waren die beiden Adepten verschwunden und er alleine. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt so verdammt hilflos sein?! Frustriert begann er damit, die Dämonen abzuschießen.

* * *

Izumo starrte fassungslos auf den Schutthaufen vor ihnen. Sie waren hier erst vor wenigen Minuten lang gegangen. Verdammt nochmal, Rin war gerade erst dort durch gerannt, doch nun versperrte der Haufen ihren Weg! „Was ist das denn für ein Mist hier?!", entrüstete sich Bon. Sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern wandte sich an ihn. „Suchen wir uns einen anderen Weg. Wir dürfen uns jetzt auf keinen Fall trennen lassen." Er nickte zustimmend und sie liefen zusammen los. Nach einer Weile war plötzlich ein äußerst unpassendes Geräusch zu hören. „Ist das...ein Klavier?!", murmelte die Adeptin. Unsicher sahen sie in die Richtung aus der es kann und wechselten Blicke. Dämonen würden wohl kaum Klavier spielen. War es einer der anderen und wollte so auf sich aufmerksam machen? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte sie dennoch der Musik. Sie führte in einen Saal, wo tatsächlich das Instrument stand. Das Problem? Es saß keiner dran, aber spielte trotzdem. Sie waren keine Musikexperten, jedoch sicher, dass dies nicht normal war. Noch seltsamer war allerdings die gedeckte Tafel vor ihnen. Alles war ordentlich eingedeckt und verschiedenste Gerichte türmten sich auf den scheinbar zahllosen Tellern. Kerzen brannten, der Duft des Essens hing in der Luft und wenn man genau hörte, konnte man leises Geschirrklirren und Gesprächsfetzen hören. Es war fast so, als könnten sie sich einfach an den Tisch setzten und mitessen. „...Na, ein Glück ist das keine Falle oder so.", sagte Izumo dumpf. „Aber woher in aller Welt nehmen sie das Essen her...", murmelte Bon stirnrunzelnd. Sie sah ihn giftig an. „Das sind momentan unsere geringsten Sorgen!" Bevor er antworten konnte, hörten sie hastige Schritte, welche sich schnell näherten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren es keine Dämonen, sondern Shima und Koneko. Sie sahen mehr als erleichtert aus, als sie sie entdeckten. „Ein Glück geht es euch gut!", meinte der Brillenträger. Izumo sah sie verdutzt an. „Was macht ihr denn hier? Wo sind die anderen?"

„Wir sind getrennt worden.", seufzte Shima. „Erst Moriyama, dann Okumura-sensei...diese verdammten Dämonen hätten uns fast umgebracht!"

„Wisst ihr sonst etwas von den anderen?", hakte Bon nach. „Wir sind ebenfalls vom Rest getrennt worden. Hoffentlich ist Okumura den Dämonen nicht in die Arme gelaufen..."

„Er hat immer noch Satans Flammen, da sollte er eine Weile alleine klar kommen.", hielt Izumo dagegen. Sorgen machte sie sich dennoch. Rin war zwar ein Idiot, aber sie mochte ihn irgendwie. Er war anders als die meisten, denen sie bis jetzt begegnet war und sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte. Wenn sie so genauer nachdachte, wollte sie generell nicht, dass ihren Klassenkameraden etwas zustieß. Ja, sogar Shima. Verflixt. Seit wann sorgte sie sich um andere?! Paku war immer ihre einzige Freundin gewesen und jetzt hatte sie einen Haufen Trottel an der Backe kleben. Sie seufzte innerlich. ‚Na ja, es sind wohl meine Trottel.'

„Was hat es denn überhaupt mit dem Tisch auf sich?", fragte Koneko. Erst jetzt fiel Izumo und Bon auf, dass die Musik, die Gespräche und der Essensgeruch verschwunden waren. Als sie sich umdrehten, brannten die Kerzen zwar noch, aber das Essen war längst verdorben. War alles eine Illusion gewesen? Sie erzählten den beiden Neuankömmlingen, weswegen sie hier waren und was sie gesehen hatten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie die Musik ebenfalls gehört hatten, aber kaum waren sie an diesem Saal angekommen, hatte sie aufgehört. Zwar war es gut möglich, dass hier nur ein paar harmlose Geister einen Streich spielten, aber nach allem was passiert war, glaubten sie nicht so recht daran. Sie beschlossen, sich ein wenig umzusehen. Mit etwas Glück fanden sie etwas, das ihnen weiterhalf. Wenige Minuten später rief Koneko sie tatsächlich zu sich, in der Hand hielt er einen alten Zeitungsartikel. Dieser berichtete von seltsamen Ereignissen während dem Bau des Hotels. Immer wieder kam es zu seltsamen Unfällen und die Arbeiter sahen öfter Dinge, die eigentlich nicht da waren. Ein paar Arbeiter waren sogar beinahe gestorben. Mehr als einmal kamen Priester, um dem ein Ende zu setzen, offensichtlich erfolglos. „Also gab es schon Probleme bevor das Hotel überhaupt stand.", murmelte Bon. „Kein Wunder, dass es später noch mehr Zwischenfälle gab. Irgendetwas oder irgendwen haben sie mit dem Bau verärgert oder aufgeweckt..."

„Aber wie konnte Herr Pheles das übersehen?", fragte Koneko. „Sicher hat die Ritterschaft ihn doch zu Rate gezogen." Bon verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn er was wusste, hat er das sicher für sich behalten. Das hat man wohl davon einem Dämonenkönig zu trauen." Izumo nickte zustimmend. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er uns absichtlich hat in die Falle tappen lassen. Aber das ist jetzt egal, wir müssen hier raus bevor-" Mit diesem Plan waren die Hotelbewohner wohl nicht einverstanden. Plötzlich flog ihnen alles, was auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, entgegen, inklusive der brennenden Kerzen. Eine davon hätte sie getroffen, wenn Shima sie nicht hinter sich gezogen hätte. Dafür bekam er eine Vase an den Kopf. Armer Kerl. „WAS ZUM-?! Geht's dir gut?!", entfuhr es ihr. Für einen Moment hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, dass es Shima war, doch es war ihr egal. Der Pinkhaarige grinste nur, obwohl sich bereits eine große Beule bildete. „Mir ging's nie besser Izumo-chan...aber mit einem Kuss würde ich mich noch schneller erholen.~" Japp, ihm ging's super. Sie war zugebenermaßen so erleichtert, dass sie ihn gar nicht anfuhr. Sie wandte sich an Bon und Koneko, welche zum Glück ebenfalls nicht viel abbekommen hatten. „Alles klar bei euch?" Sie nickten, doch dann stieß Shima einen erstickten Schrei aus. Sie fuhren herum und sahen dieselben Wesen, die bereits Rin greifen wollten, nur war diesmal Shima ihr Ziel. Bevor sie ihm jedoch zu Hilfe eilen konnten, wurden sie ebenfalls von den Schatten zu Boden gerissen. Das letzte, was Izumo sah, war eine Gestalt, die in den Schatten stand. _„Fünf weg, drei kommen noch."_

* * *

Rin war baff. War gerade wirklich die Decke hinter ihm eingestürzt?! Ihm bleib leider nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn ein Knurren war aus dem Flur rechts von ihm zu vernehmen. Ohne abzuwarten, lief er geradeaus. Seine Lampe rettete ihm hier wohl wirklich das Leben, denn es wurde gefühlt immer dunkler. Als er an eine Gablung kam, sah er verzweifelt hin und her. Welchen Weg musste er nehmen?! „Bitte hilf mir.", flüsterte eine Stimme plötzlich. Erschrocken fuhr er herum. In dem Gang stand ein Junge, nur ein paar Jahre jünger als er. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, sodass er sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, aber der Rest war gut zu sehen. Er blutete aus etlichen Wunden und seine Kleidung war an vielen Stellen zerrissen. „Ähm...was?", kam Rins wenig intelligente Antwort. „Bitte hilf mir.", wiederholte der andere kleinlaut. „Bitte...gib sie zurück...es tut weh...meine Augen..."

„Was? Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte Rin und trat langsam näher. Als der Junge jedoch den Kopf hob, wäre er am liebsten davon gerannt. Das Gesicht war vollkommen entstellt, alles war voll mit blutigen Kratzern und Schnitten und dort wo eigentlich die Augen sein sollten, waren nur leere Löcher. ‚Nope, ich bin raus.', dachte der Nephilim und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. „Nein! Bitte geh nicht! Warte! Lass mich nicht allein! Bitte...", rief der Junge (Geist?) ihm hinterher. Rin hielt inne und sah zu ihm zurück. Der Geisterjunge hatte angefangen zu schluchzen und auch seine Rufe klangen herzzerreißend. Bisher hatte er nicht angegriffen. Vielleicht war er harmlos? Immerhin waren Geister normalerweise nicht bösartig, richtig? Er beschloss, es zu riskieren. Wenn diese ganzen Dämonen ihn wirklich zu Satan bringen wollten, würde der Geist ihn schon nicht umbringen. Kein großer Trost, aber hey. Langsam ging er auf den Jungen zu. „H-Hey...", begann er vorsichtig. „Ist... Wer bist du?" Im letzten Moment hatte er sich verkniffen ihn zu fragen, ob es ihm gut ging. Diese Frage wäre wohl mehr als daneben gewesen. Der Junge beruhigte sich langsam. „Mein Name ist Yamamoto Kaito.", sagte er leise. „Und ich bin hier vor...über 20 Jahren gestorben? 30? 40? Ich weiß es nicht mehr...aber meine Seele ist hier gefangen, weil er mich nicht gehen lässt. Er benutzt uns, um alle, die her kommen, umzubringen. Nur weil es ihm Spaß macht. Das ist alles ein Spiel für ihn..."

„Für wen?", hakte Rin nach.

„D-Der mit den Schatten...sie hören auf ihn, sie sind seine Augen hier. Er weiß immer, was wo vor sich geht, darum kann er dich und deine Freunde immer so schnell finden." Gut, das war jetzt kein Name, aber immerhin erklärte es einiges. „Ok...", sagte der Nephilim langsam. „Ich brauch erst mal ein paar Infos. Ich bin übrigens Okumura Rin." Kaito nickte langsam. „Freut mich...auch wenn die Umstände wohl besser sein könnten. Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Na ja, alles. Was mit diesem Hotel nicht stimmt, wer dieser Typ mit den Schatten ist und wie du...ähm...hier gelandet bist.", antwortete Rin etwas zögerlich. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, wie man jemanden halbwegs taktvoll darum bat, über seinen Tod zu sprechen. Er war keine besonders feinfühlige Person, aber bei einem Geist, dem anscheinend im Leben die Augen raus gerissen wurden, konnte man sich ja mal etwas Mühe geben. Kaito zögerte, dann begann er zu erzählen. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher...meine Erinnerungen sind sehr verschwommen. Meine Eltern und ich sind hier irgendwann in den 80ern hergekommen...glaube ich. Meine Mutter hat sich hier von Anfang an nicht wohl gefühlt. Sie meinte, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmt, aber mein Vater hat ihr nicht geglaubt. In der Nacht waren immer wieder seltsame Geräusche zu hören, manchmal sogar Schreie. Ich hatte mich mit einem der anderen Gäste angefreundet. Ich glaube sein Name war...Takai. Wir haben uns jeden Tag getroffen, aber dann verschwanden seine Eltern und er plötzlich. Angeblich waren sie verfrüht abgereist. Ich habe das nicht geglaubt. Kurz darauf brachte ein Mann seine Frau um und sprang vom Dach. Viele wollten daraufhin abreisen, aber die Flüge waren wegen einiger Stürme alle abgesagt. Das erzählte man uns zumindest. Ich war nun überzeugt, dass etwas an diesem Ort nicht stimmte, also wollte ich Nachforschungen betreiben. Ich schlich mich nachts aus dem Bett und in das Büro des Hotelmanagers. Dort fand ich sein Tagebuch. Was drin stand, verstörte mich. Es sprach von Ritualen, Dämonen und Opferungen und dass "Er" ihnen Unsterblichkeit und Macht verleihen würde, wenn sie ihm mehr Seelen brächten. Offensichtlich waren die Hotelarbeiter alle oder zumindest größtenteils Mitglieder irgendeines Kultes, Sekte oder was auch immer. Dummerweise wurde ich erwischt. Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, in einem dunklen Raum aufgewacht zu sein. Meine Eltern waren ebenfalls dort, gefesselt und wir waren von vermummten Gestalten umgeben. Der Boden war...voller Blut und seltsamer Zeichen. Okkultismus-Kram und so was. Sie begannen mit irgendwelchen Sprechchören, einer näherte sich mir mit einem Dolch und dann...nur noch Schmerzen bis alles dunkel wurde.", er stockte und auch Rin musste schlucken. Zwar hatte der Clown eine dunkle Vergangenheit erwähnt, aber ein menschenopfernder Kult?! Das wäre schon nett zu wissen gewesen! „Tut mir leid, dass dir das passieren musste." Kaito zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danke, aber es ist jetzt ohnehin egal, ich bin tot. Nachdem ich starb, konnte ich aber nicht weiter. Ich wusste irgendwie, dass es weiter ging, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Etwas ließ mich nicht gehen. Ich war gezwungen hier als Geist umherzuwandern und musste zusehen wie noch mehr starben. Allerdings schienen diese Kultisten sich mit etwas angelegt zu haben, was sie besser in Ruhe gelassen hätten. Die Gäste begannen den Verstand zu verlieren und sie selbst wurden ebenfalls verrückt. Sie begingen Suizid, töteten sich gegenseitig...es war grausam. Und er sah zu..." Er schaute Rin an. „Du bist kein Mensch, oder?", fragte er plötzlich. Der Halbdämon hielt inne. Woher wusste er das? Zuerst wollte er lügen, doch entschied sich um. Kaito war ehrlich zu ihm gewesen, also war es nur fair, wenn er es auch war. „Nein, ich bin kein Mensch. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Ich bin ein Halbdämon.", antwortete er nervös und wartete angespannt auf Kaitos Reaktion. Dieser schien nicht überrascht. „Dann bist du es über den sie gesprochen haben. Satans Sohn. Sie wollen dich und sie werden vor nichts stoppen."

„Meinst du Satan und die Dämonenkönige? Stecken sie dahinter?", hakte Rin schnell nach, doch Kaito antwortete nicht. „Er weiß es.", flüsterte er. „Er weiß, dass ich mit dir gesprochen habe." Er sah erneut Rin an. „Lauf weg."

„Was?! Ich dachte, ich soll dir helfen!?" Kaito schüttelte den Kopf. „Zuerst musst du hier raus. Was auch immer sie mit dir wollen, es ist nichts Gutes. Also geh. Verlasse diesen Ort und brenne ihn nieder, damit das alles hier endlich aufhört. Wir sind an dieses Gebäude gebunden, aber werden frei sein, wenn es zerstört wird und niemand wird je wieder hier sterben müssen." Rin spürte, wie sich die Temperaturen im Raum senkten. „Aber-" Kaito unterbrach ihn. „Er ist hier. Lauf!" Und der Halbdämon tat genau das. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber eine seltsame Präsenz war zu spüren gewesen. Sie war dunkel und...bösartig gewesen. Verdorben und kalt. Nichts womit man sich anlegen wollte. Während er rannte, schwor er sich, Kaito und den anderen gefangenen Seelen irgendwie zu helfen. Er lief immer weiter bis er schlussendlich in einem weiteren Raum stand und nach Luft schnappte. Inzwischen hoffte er, dass das alles einfach nur versteckte Kamera war oder hier jemand einfach einen Horrorfilm drehte, ohne dass ihnen Bescheid gegeben worden war. Mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich, aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt. Schritte ließen ihn erneut zusammenschrecken und er zog sein Schwert. „Das kannst du wieder wegstecken. Schön, dass du noch lebst.", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. „Shura?", fragte er unsicher und richtete seine Taschenlampe auf den Eingang. Erleichterung machte sich breit, als er sie erkannte. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, sie hatte etliche Prellungen und Schürfwunden und blutete an einigen Stellen, doch nichts schien ernsthaft zu sein. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich dachte du wärst..." Shura schnaubte. „Ich sterbe nicht so schnell. Ich muss immerhin noch Mephisto einen Kopf kürzer machen, diesen Arsch. Ich wurde übrigens von diesen bescheuerten Statuen von draußen angegriffen, also halt nach Ausschau. Wo sind die anderen?"

„Wir sind getrennt worden. Wir haben Shiemi schreien gehört und als wir losgerannt sind, ist die Decke eingestürzt. Wir haben echt ein Problem! Irgendein durchgeknallte Kult ist an dem ganzen Schlamassel schuld!" Er erzählte von seiner Begegnung mit Kaito und was er von ihm erfahren hatte. Shura war sichtlich verstört. „Verdammt, das hat uns grad noch gefehlt. Und du bist dir sicher, dass er dir die Wahrheit gesagt hat?" Rin nickte. „Weißt du, wen er gemeint hat? Also der Typ mit den Schatten?" Die Exorzistin zögerte. „Eine Idee habe ich, aber-" Sie wurde von Schüssen unterbrochen. „Yukio!", entfuhr es Rin. Zum wievielten Mal auch immer rannten sie los, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit verstummte der Lärm. Somit standen sie wieder ratlos herum. Toll. „Rin. Wir haben Gesellschaft.", zischte Shura ihm plötzlich zu. Er wandte sich zu ihr und folgte ihrem Blick. Hinter einem Türrahmen lugte ein kleiner Junge hervor. Es war eines der Kinder, welches vorhin gespielt hatte. Er bedeutete ihnen ihm zu folgen, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Sie wechselten Blicke. „...Das ist eine schlechte Idee.", sagte Shura. Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine große Wahl haben. Wir werden wahrscheinlich nur weiter gejagt werden bis sie uns da haben, wo sie uns wollen."

„Wenn ihr nicht mitkommt, werden eure Freunde sterben.", hörten sie den Jungen emotionslos sagen. Dann ging er einfach weiter. Shura seufzte. „Wir werden das so bereuen. Bringen wir's hinter uns." Vorsichtig folgten sie dem Jungen. Er führte sie in ein Zimmer, welches wohl einmal ein Büro gewesen war, wahrscheinlich das des Managers. Wortlos deutete er auf ein Bücherregal. Erneut wechselten die beiden Blicke. Sie traten näher heran und erkannten ein Buch, welches äußerst abgegriffen wirkte. Shura zog es ein Stück hervor und das Regal glitt beiseite. Ein dunkles Loch lag nun vor ihnen. Der Junge war währenddessen verschwunden. „Natürlich hat das Gruselhotel einen Geheimgang hinter dem Bücherregal.", seufzte Shura resigniert. Nur mit ihren Schwertern und Taschenlampen bewaffnetet, betraten sie den Gang. Sofort schloss sich der Ausgang hinter ihnen. Ohne große Wahl gingen sie weiter. Sie erreichten eine Halle, in der zahllose Dämonen lauerten, doch keiner machte Anstalten anzugreifen, obwohl Rin und Shura die Waffen gezogen hatten. Sie sahen sie nur an. Irgendwie wusste der Halbdämon, was sie von ihnen erwarteten. „Sie wollen, dass wir weitergehen.", flüsterte er Shura zu. „Also laufen wir in eine Falle?" Der Nephilim nickte. „Offensichtlich."

„Tja, dann Vollkraft voraus." Langsam gingen sie weiter. Die Dämonen hielten respektvoll Abstand, doch ließen sie nicht aus den Augen. Schließlich erreichten sie einen weiteren Raum, wo sofort die Türen hinter ihnen zuschlugen. Rin lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Es war eine Opferkammer. Genau wie Kaito gesagt hatte. Der Raum war riesig und wurde nur von einigen Fackeln sowie Feuerschalen erhellt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich gefragt, wer die überhaupt anzündete und in Gang hielt, wenn es hier nur Geister gab, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Boden und den Wänden, an denen seltsame Zeichen und Siegel waren. Hinzu kam sogar ganz klischeemäßig ein riesiges, umgedrehtes Pentagramm. In der Mitte war ein rundes Podest, welches man durch Treppen erklimmen konnte. Darauf standen sechs kreisförmig angeordnete Opferaltare. Rostige Ketten lagen darauf und alles war unverkennbar mit Blut besuldet. Der Raum wurde von sechs riesigen Steinsäulen gestützt, welche um das Podest herum verliefen. Daran hingen weitere Statuen, welche wohl Dämonen darstellen sollten. Rin war sich nicht sicher und es war ihm egal. Es waren Viecher mit Flügeln und Hörnern. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, änderte sich das Bild vor ihm. Vermummte Gestalten in Roben standen nun im Raum. Sie standen im Kreis um das Podium herum, während sich zwei weitere in der Mitte positioniert hatten, genau zwischen den Opferaltaren. Diese waren nicht länger leer. Auf einem war eine Frau festgekettet. Sie war geknebelt und starrte entsetzt die Kultisten an, die irgendeinen Sprechchor eingeleitet hatten. _„__Satanas, audi nos! Ostende nobis, Domine, misericordiam tuam. Et salutare tuum da nobis. Glória tibi, Dómine!"_

Rin verstand diese Sprache nicht, aber er wusste, dass sie ganz sicher nichts Gutes sagten. Ebenso plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte, endete die Vision. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Nun entdeckte er Yukio und seine Freunde, welche am Fuße des Podests lagen. „Hey!", rief er und lief zu ihnen, Shura kam direkt hinterher. „Geht es euch gut?!", fragte er panisch und ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen. Allen schien es relativ gut zu gehen. Sie hatten Schnittwunden und blaue Flecken, Bon hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und Shiemi eine blutende Verletzung am Bein. Yukio hielt seinen Arm, aber er erkannte nicht, ob es ein Problem gab. „Okumura, das ist eine Falle! Die Schatten-", knurrte Bon. „Das wissen wir auch schon.", murmelte Shura dumpf. Shima schüttelte hysterisch den Kopf und deutete zitternd auf den dunklen Bereich der Halle, welcher nicht von dem Schein des Feuer erreicht wurde. „Nein die Schatten gehören zu ihm, so haben sie sich abgesprochen. Sie haben die anderen umgebracht! Der Typ ist komplett wahnsinnig! Er ist nicht irgendein hochrangiger Dämon, er ist ein Dämonenkönig!" Alles spulte er in Höchstgeschwindigkeit hinunter und wirkte zusammenhangslos, doch Rin hörte heraus, dass sie in verdammt großen Schwierigkeiten steckten. Gut, das war eigentlich nichts neues. Er fuhr herum, als eine neue Stimme hörte. „_Wahnsinnig? Ziemlich unhöflich. Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Zunge rauschneiden, du nerviges Balg." _Die Stimme echote durch den Raum, der Nephilim konnte die Quelle nicht erkennen. „Zeig dich, du Feigling!", fauchte er. _„Kein Grund gleich ausfallend zu werden."_ Die Schatten begannen sich auf der Mitte des Podestes zu sammeln, dann trat daraus eine Gestalt hervor. Auf dem ersten Blick hätte er durchaus als normaler Mensch durchgehen können, wenn da nicht die weißen Augen (die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkamen) mit den leicht geschlitzten Pupillen, die langen, schwarzen Fingernägel und die scharfen Zähne gewesen wären. Der Baal sah aus als wäre er einige Jahre älter als er, vielleicht Anfang 20. Seine schwarzen Haare gingen ihn bis zu den Schulterblättern und verdeckten sein linkes Auge. Seine Haut war unnatürlich blass, fast schon weiß und bildete einen Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Klamotten. Schwarze Hose, schwarze Kampfstiefel, eine schwarze Lederjacke und fingerlose Handschuhe. Wirklich vertrauenserweckend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte gelangweilt, aber Rin meinte den Anflug eines bösen Grinsens zu sehen. „Hi. Bin Azazel. Dämonenkönig der Geister und des Windes. Kein Grund für Formalitäten, schätze ich. Freut mich, dich endlich richtig kennen zu lernen, kleiner Bruder." Für einen Moment starrten der Halbdämon und Shura ihn an, dann fing sich Rin wieder. „Was zur Hölle soll diese Scheiße? Was willst du von meinen Freunden?!" Azazel verdrehte die Augen. „Deine "Freunde" gehen mir am Arsch vorbei. Ich habe sie nur als Köder gebraucht. Du hast dich ja ziemlich gewehrt, also hab' ich dich eben zu mir gelockt. Ich bin hier, um dich nach Hause zu holen. Vater will dich endlich zurück haben. Unsere Brüder und ich natürlich auch." Das Wort "Freunde" betonte er mehr als abfällig. „Dann kannst du ihnen ausrichten, dass sie mich mal kreuzweise können!", schnaubte Rin. „Ich gehe nicht mit dir mit!" Azazels Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Oh doch, das wirst du. Es sei denn, du möchtest zusehen wie deine kleinen Freunde auf dem Opferaltar landen." Shura ging in Angriffsposition. „Nicht solange ich hier bin!", knurrte sie. „Also steckst du hinter diesem ganzen Mist hier! Und ich wette, dass du auch damals schon deine Finder im Spiel hattest, nicht wahr?!"

Der Geisterkönig zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen der Altare. „Ja, das stimmt. Dieser Ort war einst eine rituelle Stätte für einige Ureinwohner. Die Grenze zwischen Assiah und Gehenna war früher wesentlich leichter zu durchdringen, es kam also des Öfteren vor, dass wir und andere Dämonen mal vorbei schauten. Sie beteten uns daraufhin als Götter an und brachten uns Opfer. Zu Beginn waren es nur Tiere, aber das wurde schnell langweilig. Wir beschlossen die Sache etwas weiter zu treiben und verlangten irgendwann Menschenopfer. Und sie haben's tatsächlich getan. Vergängliche kommen wirklich immer wieder auf witzige Ideen. Jedenfalls wurde diese Höhle dadurch ein Zentrum der...Menschen würden es wohl als negative Energie bezeichnen. Gehenna ist hier überall zu spüren und nimmt immer noch Einfluss auf die Umgebung. Also perfekt für uns Dämonen, insbesondere für die meines Gefolges. Irgendwann geriet dieser Ort jedoch in Vergessenheit. Als die Menschen mit dem Bau des Hotels begannen, haben sie die negative Energie, welche nach der langen Zeit eingedämmt war, erneut entfesselt und es kam zu haufenweise "Unfällen". Dennoch ließen sie die Bauarbeiten abschließen und behielten die Vorkommnisse für sich. Natürlich waren die Betreiber nun neugierig geworden und stellten Nachforschungen an. Sie fanden diese Höhle und auch wenn sie nur Sterbliche waren, spürten sie die dunkle Macht, die hier entsprang. Ich dachte mir, dass ich das Ganze zu meinem Vorteil ausnutzen könnte und erschien ihnen. Ich spürte die Gier und die Skrupellosigkeit in ihnen, andernfalls hätten sie ja die Bauarbeiten gestoppt, um keinen mehr in Gefahr zu bringen. Es war so einfach sie dazu zu bringen einen Deal mit mir zu machen und mir zu dienen. Sie sollten mir unschuldige Opfer bringen, um weiter die dunkle Energie zu nähren und mich zu stärken, dafür würde ich ihnen Macht, Einfluss, Reichtum, ein langes Leben und was nicht alles geben." Er lachte leise. „Natürlich waren sie zu dumm und gierig, um über mögliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Oder das Kleingedruckte zu lesen. Recht ironisch für Geschäftsleute, nicht wahr? Sie hatten sich auf Dinge eingelassen, mit denen Vergängliche sich nicht anlegen sollten. Ein paar wollten nicht mitmachen. Versuchten sie zu warnen. Sie waren wesentlich schlauer und wurden dafür gleich zu den ersten Menschenopfern. Man baute die Höhle aus und nutzte sie als geheime Opferkammer. Das Hotel wurde sehr erfolgreich, woran ich natürlich nicht ganz unbeteiligt war. Tausende von potentiellen Opfern kamen täglich und es fiel nur den wenigsten auf, wenn da mal wer verschwand. Zahle genug Geld und die Autoritäten schauen in die andere Richtung." Rin bleckte die Zähne. „Und dann hast du sie alle umgebracht?!" Azazel verdrehte die Augen. „Blecke deine Zähne nicht gegenüber Dämonen, die stärker sind als du. Das gilt als Herausforderung. Und nein, ich habe sie nicht getötet. Das ganze hatte sich inzwischen zu einem Kult entwickelt, welcher Vater und uns anbetete. Mir war's relativ schnuppe, solange sie taten, was ich wollte. Doch irgendwann bekamen sie die Quittung für ihre vorschnelle Entscheidung. Sie wollten zu viel, ihre Körper und ihr Geist waren jedoch zu schwach, um es aufzunehmen. Sie wurden von Albträumen und Visionen geplagt, welche sie immer weiter in den Wahn des Kultes trieben und sie langsam den Verstand verlieren ließen. Es war so viel von Gehennas Macht an diesem Ort gebündelt, dass alle anderen Menschen ebenfalls betroffen waren. Gäste verfielen dem Wahnsinn, begingen Suizid, wurden von Dämonen übernommen...das typische Horrorfilmklischee eben. Es endete in einem Massaker und Massensuizid. Wir schafften es, unsere Rolle bei der ganzen Sache vor den Exorzisten geheim zu halten, auch wenn manche vermuteten, dass wir eventuell unsere Finger im Spiel hatten. Das Hotel wurde geschlossen, doch die Seelen der Toten sind immer noch hier." Ein kalter Luftzug war zu spüren und als sie sich umsahen, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie von Geistern umgeben waren, die sie emotionslos anstarrten. „Warum?", zischte Rin. „Warum mussten so viele Unschuldige sterben?! Nur damit sich hier die negative Energie ausbreitetet und du mächtiger wirst?!" Azazel zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ganz einfach. Pure Langeweile." Sie starrten ihn an. „...Langeweile?", wiederholte Izumo fassungslos. Der Baal nickte. „Ich bin fast den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt im Totenreich zu hocken und mir das Geheule von Seelen anzuhören als wäre ich ihr verdammter Therapeut. Es nervt. Habt ihr davon abgesehen eine Ahnung, wie viel Papierkram mir so ein Toter beschert?! Echt zum kotzen. Da war dieser Kult eine ganz nette Abwechslung und da ich die Seelen hier gefangen halte, bringen sie mir nicht mal Papierkram. Wahrscheinlich werde ich sowieso alle ins Krývxria stecken, wenn es mir hier zu blöd wird. Ach ja, "Krývxria" ist das gehennische Wort für das, was ihr Sterblichen Fegefeuer nennt. " Sie starrten ihn immer noch an. „Du hast diese ganzen Unschuldigen umgebracht, umbringen lassen und meine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht, weil dir langweilig war und du keinen Bock auf deinen Job als Geisterkönig hattest?", flüsterte Rin. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Japp, so sieht's aus.", kam die gleichgültige Antwort. „DU BASTARD!", schrie Rin und zog sein Schwert. Sofort loderten seine Flammen auf. Azazel schien das nicht zu stören. Er betrachtete desinteressiert seine Fingernägel. Die Adepten hatten es inzwischen geschafft aufzustehen, mit der Ausnahme Shiemis. Die Wunde an ihrem Bein schien es zu verhindern. „Du wirst meinen Bruder in Ruhe lassen. Rin lass dich nicht provozieren!", stieß Yukio hervor. Der Geisterkönig sah ihn ungerührt an. „Mh? Plötzlich machst du wieder einen auf Bruder des Jahres, was? Du bist echt nervig. Was auch immer." Er wandte sich an Rin und stand auf. „Komm einfach mit, dann wird deinen Freunden nichts passieren."

„Zur Hölle damit!", knurrte Bon. „Okumura, wag es ja nicht auf ihn zu hören! Er lügt! Er ist wahnsinnig!" Azazel wirkte zwar immer noch gelangweilt, doch Rin meinte, ein seltsames Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. „Er hat recht.", stieß Izumo hervor. „Wenn du zustimmst, wird er uns so oder so umbringen." Der Baal schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich meine Zeit mit ein paar Insekten verschwenden? Ihr seid es nicht mal wert zerquetscht zu werden."

„Du-", begann Yukio, doch kam nicht weiter. Dieselben Schatten, welche ihn vorhin gegriffen hatten, waren auf ihn zugeschossen und würgten ihn. Shura und den Adepten erging es gleich. „Andererseits seid ihr wirklich nervtötend. Vielleicht sollte ich euch doch einfach erledigen."

„Hör auf!", schrie Rin den Baal an und ging in Angriffsstellung. Endlich zeigte Azazel eine deutliche Emotion. Er grinste bösartig. „Amaimon und Samael hatten recht. Du hängst wirklich an ihnen. Also wie sieht's aus, kleiner Bruder? Kommst du freiwillig mit oder muss ich die Insekten hier töten und dich mitschleifen?"

„Wenn du sie nicht sofort los lässt, brenne ich dir das Fleisch von den Knochen!" Azazel lachte und Rins Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Bon hatte recht. Der Kerl war wirklich nicht ganz knusper im Kopf. „Du glaubst, du kannst mir mit deinen Baby-Flammen schaden? Niedlich." Er machte eine kreisende Handbewegung, woraufhin sich die Schatten noch enger zusammen zu ziehen schienen. „Tick-tack, die Zeit läuft ab. Ich frage mich, wie lange sie wohl ohne Sauerstoff aushalten? Menschen, die früher am Galgen hingen, hatten manchmal eine ganz schöne Ausdauer...", erklärte er im Plauderton. Rin antwortete nicht, sondern griff an. Es war ihm egal, wenn er dieses verdammte Hotel niederbrannte, damit würde er den gefangenen Seelen sogar einen Gefallen tun. Keiner legte sich mit seinen Freunden an! Seine Flammen schienen ihre Wirkung zu haben, denn sie wurden losgelassen, aber von Azazel war nichts zu sehen. Für einen Moment hoffte er, ihn verbrannt zu haben, doch leider war dem nicht so. _„Daneben."_

„Hey zeig dich!", fauchte er frustriert und sah sich im Raum um. „Und halte verdammt nochmal still, damit ich dich treffen kann!"

„...Erwartet Rin wirklich, dass er still hält?", murmelte Izumo dumpf, während sie ihren Hals rieb. Shura seufzte. „Ich fürchte ja." Dummerweise schien Azazel nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass Rin näher kam. Wieder kamen diese vermaledeiten Schattenkreaturen, diesmal rissen sie ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und warfen ihn um. Er landete auf einem der Opferaltare, wo sie ihn sofort festhielten. Seine Flammen waren verschwunden, also war Kurikara wohl wieder in der Schwertscheide. Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff der Wesen zu befreien, leider erfolglos. Er hörte wie seine Freunde seinen Namen riefen, doch anscheinend wurden sie momentan selbst angegriffen. Yukio hatte wohl noch eine Pistole gehabt, denn Schüsse ertönten. Der Nephilim zuckte zusammen, als Azazel wieder neben ihm erschien. Wo kam der jetzt wieder her?! Shura hatte es derweil das Podest hoch geschafft und griff den Dämonenkönig an, doch ihre Klinge glitt durch ihn hindurch. „Was zum-?!" Azazel verdrehte nur die Augen, dann verpasste er ihr eine Ohrfeige, die sie gegen eine Säule schleuderte, wo sie benommen liegen blieb. „Das hier ist nur eine Astralprojektion aus Schatten. Zwar können sie sich verfestigen, doch mein Körper ist nach wie vor in Gehenna. Es ist einfach zu anstrengend sich einen Wirt zu suchen." Eine schwarze Rauchwolke umgab ihn, als sie sich wieder legte, stand dort das Mädchen im weißen Kleid von vorhin. Darum waren Rin die Augen so bekannt vorgekommen, als er Azazel sah! Das Mädchen hatte vorhin ebenfalls welche gehabt! „Ich kann dadurch jede Form annehmen, die ich will.", grinste Azazel und nahm wieder seine normale Gestalt an. „Das war alles von Anfang an ein krankes Spiel für dich, oder?!", zischte Rin. „Was stimmt nicht mit dir?! Menschen und generell Lebewesen sind keine Spielzeuge!" Er schluckte hart, als der Baal näher trat und sich über ihn beugte. „Warum nicht? Sie sind schwach, wir stehen weit über ihnen. Wir wurden früher als Götter verehrt. Es wird Zeit, dass wir diesen Platz erneut einnehmen."

„Du hast wirklich einen an der Klatsche, oder?!"Azazel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dafür spürte Rin einen brennenden Schmerz am Arm. Als er nach unten sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich die Schatten tatsächlich verfestigen und somit seinen Arm aufschneiden konnten. Der Schnitt war nicht allzu groß, aber tief genug, dass Blut hervorquoll. „Tut mir leid, aber ich brauche etwas von deinem Blut. Das schließt sich sowieso gleich wieder.", kommentierte der Baal. Der Nephilim wollte ihm eine schnippische Antwort geben, doch die Schatten hielten ihm einfach den Mund zu. Er starrte den Geisterkönig wütend in die Augen. Dieser begann plötzlich erneut zu grinsen. **„Warum wehrst du dich? Du gehörst nicht hier her. Komm einfach mit, dann musst du dir nie wieder um irgendetwas Sorgen machen."** Seine Stimme war plötzlich seltsam...angenehm? Sie bereitete ihm ein wohliges Gefühl. Ohne es zu wollen, erschlaffte Rin. Für einen Moment war er tatsächlich versucht, das Angebot anzunehmen. Warum sollte er dagegen ankämpfen? Es war doch sowieso sinnlos. Am Rande hörte er Konekomarus Stimme. „Okumura-kun, sieh ihm nicht in die Augen! Dämonenkönige können deinen Willen manipulieren, wenn du sie zu lange ansiehst!" Zwar registrierte die Warnung am Rande, aber er schaffte es nicht seinen Körper dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen oder den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. **„Ignoriere ihn, er ist unwichtig. Konzentrier dich nur auf mich."**, fuhr Azazel mit sanfter Stimme fort und begann damit ihm durch die Haare zu streichen. **„Entspanne dich einfach. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du musst keine Angst haben. Vertrau mir."** Ein kleiner Teil von Rin protestierte. Nichts war in Ordnung, aber je länger er dem Dämonen zuhörte, umso weniger leistete er Widerstand. Sein Körper entspannte sich und er fühlte sich schläfrig. Seine Angst und Sorgen waren wie fortgewischt, er empfand Azazels Präsenz als angenehm und beschützend. Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Baal die einzig vertrauenswürdige Person war, die er hatte und benötigte. **„So ist es gut. Vergiss deine falschen Freunde. Du brauchst nur uns, sonst niemanden."**, murmelte der Geisterkönig. Der Nephilim war so auf ihn fokussiert, dass er nicht bemerkte wie das Blut seinen Arm hinunter lief, den Tisch entlang floss und auf den Boden tropfte. Dort in der Mitte war eine Art Vertiefung, sodass es sich dort sammeln konnte. Azazel hatte begonnen etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu sagen, doch Rin war zu weggetreten, um sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen. Somit bekam er es nicht mit, als sich die Gehennapforte öffnete. Was war hier los? Wo war er? Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, all seine Gedanken waren zu verschwommen. Alles was er wusste war, dass er Azazel vertrauen konnte. Dieser redete erneut beruhigend auf ihn ein. **„Es ist gleich vorbei, keine Sorge, kleiner Bruder. Du bist bald Zuhause und musst nie wieder Angst haben. Wir kümmern um uns dich. Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder? Du willst nicht mehr weglaufen. Du brauchst uns. Du gehörst uns."** Rin spürte, wie er leicht nickte. Die Schatten ließen ihn endlich los, auch wenn er es kaum registrierte. Der ältere Dämon half ihm dabei sich aufzusetzen und trat einen Schritt zurück. **„Komm her." **Rin, noch immer nicht begreifend, was überhaupt los war, wollte der Aufforderung nachkommen, doch das wussten seine Freunde zu verhindern. „Rin!" Shiemi hatte sich die Stufen hinauf geschleppt und starrte die Schattenkreaturen und Azazel wütend an. „Lasst ihn gehen!" Zwei der Wesen wollten sich auf sie zu stürzen, doch Bon rettete den Tag mit einer Weihwassergranate. Kreischend verschwanden die Wesen. Rin hatte es ebenfalls erwischt, wenn auch nur leicht. Es reichte jedoch, um seinen Verstand wieder klar werden zu lassen. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was war passiert? Azazel sah genervt zu dem Adepten. „Was müsst ihr Exorzisten euch immer einmischen?! Ich hatte ihn fast so weit..." Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, wahrscheinlich um Rin zu greifen. Diesen Moment nutzte Shura. Offenbar hatte sie sich schon länger erholt und auf den richtigen Augenblick gewartet. Mit gezogenem Schwert stürzte sie auf Azazel und seine Schattendämonen zu, er verschwand jedoch erneut in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke. „Okumura, Moriyama, alles klar?", rief Bon ihnen zu. „Ja...", antwortete Rin noch immer etwas benommen und richtete sich auf. „Danke, ich schulde dir was."

„Rin! Yuki-chan!", quiekte Shiemi verängstigt. Sie fuhren herum. Offensichtlich hatte sich Azazel von hinten angeschlichen und hatte sie nun fest im Griff einiger Schatten. „Du Bastard!", knurrte Rin. Azazel grinste nur, während die blonde Adeptin ängstlich wimmerte. „Amaimon hat erwähnt, dass du an ihr besonders hängst, also dachte ich mir, ich probiere es mal aus. Wärst du ziemlich sauer, wenn ich sie aufschneide und mit nach Gehenna nehme? Wir hatten lange kein Menschenfleisch." Der Nephilim wusste sofort, dass er nicht bluffte. „Denk gar nicht dran.", zischte Shura. „Er will dich, du Idiot!" Rin biss die Zähne zusammen und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er wusste nicht, wo Kurikara war. Vor ihm stand Azazel, welcher Shiemi bedrohte, zwischen ihnen war das Gehennator und um sie herum waren Geister und Dämonen. Keine gute Position. „Sie hat damit nichts zu tun, also lass sie gehen.", verlangte er. Azazel schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich? Ihr Tod wäre ohnehin bedeutungslos. Sie scheint 'ne ganz schöne Heulsuse zu sein. Sie und dein Zwilling würden super zusammen passen. Jetzt komm endlich her, ich habe genug von diesen Spielchen. Ich könnte längst zuhause in meinem Bett liegen." Die Dämonen begannen ebenfalls unruhig zu werden und zogen den Kreis immer enger. Dann brach Gehenna los. Die Dämonen griffen sie an, ein Teil hielt auf Rin zu. Bevor dieser reagieren konnte, lag er auf dem Boden und einige Ghule warfen ihn in das Gehennator. Diesmal hatte er dummerweise sein Schwert nicht. Sofort kamen Erinnerungen von der Nacht hoch, in der Shiro gestorben war. Die teerartige Masse hatte ihn fest im Griff und zerrte ihn unbarmherzig nach unten. Shura und seine Freunde schrien seinen Namen, aber konnten nicht helfen. Er wusste, dass er nie hier rauskommen würde. Satan hatte es selbst gesagt. Das Gehennator ließ nicht mehr los, wenn es einen einmal hatte. Das letzte was er sah, waren seine Freunde, die auf ihn zu rannten und Shura, die eine Säule zu Fall brachte, dann wurde plötzlich alles blau und anschließend dunkel.

* * *

Einige Nebeninfos:

1) Eine die von mir erwähnten Warnungen waren Yandere/ungesunde Charakterbeziehungen. Ich denke, ich kann schon mal verraten, dass damit die Dämonenkönige und Satan gemeint sind, allerdings wird dies **kein** Inzest werden. Selbst wenn sie nicht mit Rin verwandt wären, was würden Dämonen in ihrem Alter denn mit einem 15/16-jährigen wollen? Ist jedenfalls meine Meinung. ^_^ Also keine Sorge, es gibt keinen Inzest, keine Vergewaltigungen oder dergleichen, auch wenn manche Stellen vielleicht etwas zweideutig wirken. Ich wollte es nur noch mal erwähnen, weil jemand die Stelle mit Azazel schon Probe gelesen hat und dann der Kommentar Pedo kam. ^^° War wahrscheinlich nicht ernst gemeint, aber sicher ist sicher. :D

2) Normalerweise verzichte ich auf japanische Wörter. Also dass Yukio Rin beispielsweise Nii-san nennt. Da sie bereits Japanisch sprechen, wäre es irgendwie unlogisch es so zu machen. Allerdings habe ich das Kagome Spiel auf Japanisch gelassen, weil man es dann einfacher erkennt. Kagome Kagome ist übrigens ein typisches Kinderspiel. Dabei wird ein Kind wird als Oni (Dämon/Monster) ausgewählt und sitzt mit verbundenen Augen in der Mitte des Kreises. Die anderen Kinder halten sich an den Händen und laufen im Kreis herum, während sie das genannte Lied Spiel singen. Wenn das Lied und damit die Umkreisung stoppt, muss der Oni den Namen der Person hinter sich sagen, und wenn er richtig liegt, tauscht diese Person den Platz mit ihm. Es gibt allerdings einige Theorien, die das Lied etwas düsterer werden lassen, immerhin können die Sätze verschiedene Übersetzungen/Bedeutungen und damit viele Interpretationsmöglichkeiten haben. Manche glauben, dass es um eine Prostituierte geht, andere über eine schwangere Frau oder über einen Verbrecher, der kurz davor ist, hingerichtet zu werden. Es gibt inzwischen auch eine urbane Legende dazu, in der Nazi-Wissenschaftler an japanischen Waisenkindern experimentieren, um herauszufinden, wie man Unsterblichkeit erreicht. Spoiler Alert...es endet nicht gut. XD Es gibt sogar ein Vocaloid dazu und kommt auch öfter in Manga/Spielen/Anime vor wie beispielsweise Corpse Party, Fatal Frame/Project Zero, Ghost Stories, Tactics, Misao und so weiter.

3) Übersetzung für die lateinischen Sätze: Satanas, audi nos! Ostende nobis, Domine, misericordiam tuam. Et salutare tuum da nobis. Glória tibi, Dómine! - Satan, erhöre uns! Erzeige, Herr, uns Deine Huld. Und schenke uns Dein Heil. Ehre dir, Herr!

Ich kann kein Wort Latein. Ja gut, einige kann ich, aber es reicht nicht für ganze Sätze. Diese hier habe ich also aus Gebeten genommen und geändert. Tut mir Leid, wenn etwas nicht korrekt ist. ^^°

Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann es weiter geht. Zwar ist das dritte ganz grob fertig, aber ich werde es nochmal überarbeiten müssen und will endlich das nächste Kapitel für die Hauptgeschichte fertig bekommen. Also kommt das zuerst. Bis zum nächsten Mal. :-)


	3. Die Wette

**Kapitel 3 ist da, diesmal ist es wieder kürzer. Dafür wird sicher das nächste länger werden. Bis hier her habe ich vorgeschrieben, also wird es sicher länger dauern bis es hier weiter geht. Viel Spaß. :-)**

* * *

Rin kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu Bewusstsein. Jemand hockte neben ihm und rüttelte ihn, während er seinen Namen sagte, doch er war wirklich nicht in Stimmung dafür. „Noch fünf Minuten, Yukio...", murmelte er schlaftrunken, doch die Person ließ nicht locker. „Jetzt bewege endlich deinen Hintern hoch, Okumura!" Moment, seit wann nannte Yukio ihn denn beim Nachnamen? Plötzlich war er hellwach und setzte sich ruckartig auf, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Alles drehte sich nun. „Hey, vorsichtig!", sagte die Stimme streng, welche er endlich als Bons erkannte. Dieser hockte neben ihm und sah ihn finster an, auch wenn der Nephilim meinte, einen Hauch von Sorge in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Alles klar bei dir?", fragte er. Rin nickte langsam. „Wo...sind wir?", murmelte er, während er sich umsah. Shura, Yukio und die restlichen Adepten waren ebenfalls hier, alle scheinbar genauso verwirrt. Sie waren nicht länger im Hotel oder in der Höhle, sondern in einer Art Wald. Dieser war jedoch der grusligste Wald, den er je betreten hatte. Die Bäume waren schwarz, groß und knorrig. Blätter hatten sie keine. Sie waren wohl alle tot. Der Boden war eine graue Masse, ohne Gras oder irgendwelche Pflanzen, von einigen ebenfalls toten Büschen und Dornengestrüpp einmal abgesehen. Außerdem lagen Knochen sowie totes Holz überall verstreut. Weit sehen konnte er nicht, der Nebel war zu dicht. Er entdeckte nur einen großen Schwarzen Felsen hinter ihnen. Sogar der Himmel war kaum zu erkennen, aber er glaubte, dass es Nacht war. „Geht es allen gut?", fragte Shura und stand langsam auf. Alle nickten, doch Shiemi schien kurz davor zu stehen, ohnmächtig zu werden und Yukio hielt sich immer noch den Arm. Shura fiel es ebenfalls auf. „Was ist mit deinem Arm?"

„Ich glaube, er ist gebrochen.", presste der Brillenträger hervor. „Aber Shiemi geht es schlechter, sie hat eine Menge Blut verloren." Shura nickte und kniete neben ihnen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Rin. Die Adepten wechselten Blicke. „Na ja, wir sind wohl in Gehenna.", sagte Shima nervös. „WAS?!" Es war also kein Traum gewesen. „Während du in der Gehennapforte gelandet bist, haben wir mit den Dämonen und Geistern gekämpft, also konnten wir nicht genau sehen, was passiert ist.", erklärte Izumo. „Jedenfalls haben wir Azazel plötzlich fluchen hören. Es war eine andere Sprache, die wir nicht verstanden haben, aber es klang sehr danach. Dann kam eine gewaltige Druckwelle, alles ist plötzlich blau geworden und wir sind hier aufgewacht. Warst du das?" Rin biss sich auf die Lippe. „Keine Ahnung. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere, ist diese eine Säule, die Shura umgeworfen hat, dann nichts mehr. Das davor ist auch ziemlich verschwommen." Izumo nickte. „Scheinbar hat Azazel dich irgendwie in Trance oder sowas versetzt. Du hast auf uns überhaupt nicht mehr reagiert." Sie wandte sich an Konekomaru. „Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass Dämonenkönige den Willen anderer beeinflussen können? Das stand soweit ich weiß in keinem Lehrbuch." Der Brillenträger nickte etwas zögerlich. „Ich wusste es selbst nicht und habe es erst vor ein paar Tagen in einem Buch gelesen. Allerdings hieß es darin, dass es nur eine Theorie ist und nie direkt belegt werden konnte. Aber als ich gesehen habe, wie Okumura-kun sich aufführte, war es mir klar."

„Dann Danke. Wäre mehr als peinlich gewesen, wenn er mich so erwischt hätte.", murmelte Rin. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er weitaus verstörter, als er es zugeben wollte. Er war so einfach von Azazel manipuliert worden, ohne dass er sich wehren oder daran erinnern konnte. Bedeutete dass nicht theoretisch, dass ein Dämonenkönig einfach einem Menschen befehlen konnte beispielsweise die eigene Familie umzubringen und dieser konnte sich später gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber wird dennoch fest genommen? Er musste dabei an einige Berichte im Fernsehen denken. Hin und wieder gab es Verbrecher, die behaupteten, dass sie nur taten was die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf verlangten. In der Regel wurde dies dann als psychische Erkrankung abgetan, aber was wenn dies in Wirklichkeit das Werk eines Dämonen war? Sie säßen dann unschuldig im Gefängnis oder in der Psychiatrie. Wenn ihm so etwas passieren würde, könnte er das nie verkraften. Es war einfach nur beängstigend wie einfach es den Baal offenbar fiel andere zu manipulieren und ihren Willen ausführen zu lassen. Ob nun durch einfache Worte oder diese gruslige Fähigkeit. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Wo ist mein Schwert?!"

„Hier.", sagte Bon und der Nephilim atmete auf, als er das Schwert hoch hielt. „Azazel hat es reingeworfen, als du schon relativ tief drin warst. Aber dass wir hier alle landen, war wohl nicht geplant."

„Wir müssen sofort einen Weg zurück nach Assiah finden!", sagte Konekomaru verängstigt. „Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird er uns finden!" Izumo schnaubte. „Ach und wie? Satan und scheinbar auch Rin sind die einzigen, die eine Gehennapforte öffnen können. Rin weiß sicher nicht wie es geht und Satan wird uns wohl kaum helfen, weil wir nett fragen."

„Also werden wir hier sterben?", fragte Shima resigniert. „Keiner wird hier sterben!", mischte sich Shura ein, welche sich um Shiemis blutendes Bein kümmerte. „Irgendeine Möglichkeit werden wir finden." Rin schwieg. Es war alles seine Schuld. Wenn er einfach mit Azazel mitgegangen wäre, würden seine Freunde vielleicht nicht hier sein. Warum brachte er allen, die ihm umgaben nur Unglück? Shiro, dem Mönchen im Stift, seinem eigenen Bruder und nun auch noch seinen Freunden. Er bemerkte, dass Shura ihn ansah. „Gib dir nicht die Schuld. Yukio und ich hätten früher bemerken müssen, dass etwas faul ist und die Hauptschuld hat Mephisto. Der Bastard hat uns hin geschickt, obwohl er wusste, dass Azazel dort war. Darauf wette ich."

„Vielleicht wusste er es doch nicht.", murmelte Shiemi, scheinbar kurz vor der Ohnmacht. Doch die rothaarige Exorzistin schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist selber ein Dämonenkönig und Azazel ist damit sein jüngerer Bruder, da kann mir keiner erzählen, dass er es nicht wusste." Moment, was?! „Was soll das heißen?! Der Clown ist ein Dämonenkönig?!", entfuhr es Rin. Alle starrten ihn an. „Ähm...Okumura? Mephisto ist eigentlich Samael, Satans zweitältester Sohn und Herrscher von Raum und Zeit. Das steht sogar auf der ersten Seite in den Lehrbüchern.", antwortete Shima. Dem Nephilim stand der Mund offen. Der Clown?! Ein Dämonenkönig?! Ein Otaku war ein Sohn Satans?! ‚Warte, das bedeutet ja, dass er rein theoretisch mein...Halbbruder ist?!', realisierte er entsetzt. Andererseits...hatte Amaimon das damals nicht sogar im Park angedeutet? Das war's dann wohl mit seinem Weltbild. „Du wusstest das wirklich nicht?", fragte Izumo dumpf. „NEIN! WOHER DENN AUCH?!", explodierte der Halbdämon. „WAS HAT EIN DÄMONENKÖNIG BEI DEN EXORZISTEN VERLOREN?!" Shura verdrehte die Augen. „Hör endlich auf, rumzubrüllen! Mephisto hat sich damals der Ritterschaft angeschlossen und dient seit mehreren Jahrhunderten. Wir wissen nicht, was seine genauen Beweggründe sind. Gut möglich, dass er einfach Satan ärgern will. Aber jetzt zurück zum wesentlichen." Sie war mit Shiemi und Yukio fertig, also wandte sie sich wieder an die Adepten. „Shiemis Bein ist erst mal versorgt, aber sie wird Hilfe beim Laufen brauchen. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal zusehen, dass wir wieder von hier wegkommen."

„Das glaube ich wohl kaum.", sagte eine Stimme und ließ sie zusammenzuzucken. Rin sah nach oben auf den Felsen, wo nun eine Gestalt stand. Alle traten einen Schritt zurück, als diese heruntersprang und einige Meter vor ihnen landete. „Iblis, Dämonenkönig des Feuers. Was geht?" Natürlich rannten sie direkt in den nächsten Baal. Das Leben konnte so verdammt unfair sein. Iblis war ein extremer Gegensatz zu Azazel. Seine Haut war gebräunt, die Augen waren rot-orange und seine Haare sahen in Form und Farbe aus wie Flammen. Er trug außerdem schwarz-rot-orange Klamotten, was ihn nur noch mehr wie ein lebendiges Feuer aussehen ließ. Rin meinte zudem einige Goldpiercings in seinen Ohren zu sehen. Shura ging sofort in Angriffsstellung, woraufhin er nur grinste. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass du gegen mich eine Chance hast? Du bist entweder mutig oder dumm. Vielleicht auch lebensmüde." Shura schnaubte. „Und dachtest du wirklich, dass wir einfach so aufgeben?"

„Die meisten Exorzisten tendieren dazu, sich einzuscheißen, wenn sie einem von uns gegenüberstehen, also ja.", antwortete der Feuerkönig schulterzuckend und ließ seinen Blick über die Gruppe wandern, auch wenn Rin bemerkte, dass sein Blick etwas länger bei ihm hängen blieb. Kuro hatte gesagt, dass Iblis bezüglich Alter und Stärke auf Platz vier lag, also einen unter Azazel. Dennoch hatte er den schleichenden Verdacht, dass der Feuerkönig ihn genau so einfach besiegen konnte. Verdammt, er hatte sogar den Heimvorteil! „So, die ganze Bande ist also hier. Unerwartet, aber was soll's. Machen wir's kurz, ich hasse unnützes Gerede.", fuhr Iblis fort und wandte sich an Rin, welcher sofort versteifte. „Es war zwar am Anfang noch ganz witzig, aber jetzt ist Schluss mit Spielchen, kleiner Bruder. Komm freiwillig mit oder wir müssen es wohl auf die harte Tour machen." Der Nephilim warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Nenne mich nicht so! Und ich komme ganz sicher nicht mit dir mit!"

„Stur wie immer, hä? Diesmal wird es aber nicht viel bringen, Kleiner.", sagte eine neue, raue Stimme, welche der Nephilim jedoch sofort erkannte. „Astaroth.", knurrte er. Der Verwesungsdämon, welcher nun neben Iblis landete, grinste. „Also kennst du mich noch. Hast du mich vermisst?" Rin schnaubte. Natürlich kannte er ihn noch und hatte ihn absolut nicht vermisst, immerhin hatte er versucht ihm die Augen auszubrennen sowie das Stift in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Allerdings war es schon interessant, wenn man der Stimme endlich ein Gesicht zuordnen konnte. Astaroth sah absolut nicht wie Shiratori aus. Seine Haare waren grau und kurz, die Augen rot. Er war blass, wenn auch nicht so blass wie Azazel und hatte mehrere Silberpiercings in den Ohren und an den Augenbrauen. Er trug Punk Kleidung, von seinen Hörnern und seinem Schweif war nichts zu sehen. Dafür grinste er genauso dreckig wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. „Du kennst ihn?!", entfuhr es Bon. Der Halbdämon nickte, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden. „Er war es, der Satans Flammen gewaltsam hervor geholt hat, indem er versucht hat meine Augen auszubrennen und anschließend unser Zuhause angegriffen." Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ok. Sorry. Ich war etwas übereifrig, aber kein Grund beleidigt zu sein. Ich wollte dir nur 'nen Gefallen tun."

„Indem du mir fast die Augen verbrennst, mein Zuhause angreifst, beinahe alle tötest und versuchst mich zu entführen?!", fauchte Rin. Nun war es Iblis, der die Augen verdrehte. „Wir wollten nur zurück, was uns gehört. Aber dieser verdammte Paladin musste ja alles ruinieren. Er hatte kein Recht, dich mitzunehmen!" Der Nephilim funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich gehöre niemanden! Und abgesehen davon bin ich mehr als froh, dass ich bei ihm gelandet bin und nicht bei euch Psychos!"

„Gehenna, müsst ihr alle so laut brüllen? Ich bekomme Migräne.", beschwerte sich daraufhin Azazels Stimme. Er trat ebenfalls aus dem Nebel hervor, doch war nicht allein. Bei ihm war ein weiterer Dämon, höchstwahrscheinlich noch ein Baal. Wie viele kamen denn noch?! Er war kleiner als der Rest und wirkte zierlicher, doch Rin würde deswegen nie jemanden unterschätzen. Der Dämonenkönig war ebenfalls blass und hatte hüftlange Haare in verschiedenen Blautönen. Seine Augen und seine Kleidung war ebenfalls blau. Er sah Iblis und Astaroth genervt an. „Warum habt ihr uns nicht Bescheid gesagt?! Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie lange wir hier schon rumrennen?!"

„Ach, komm runter und reg dich nicht auf, Egyn.", grummelte Iblis. „Ist ja nicht so, dass sie jetzt noch weglaufen könnten." Es musste wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass die Exorzisten nun allmählich die Fassung verloren. Ein Dämonenkönig? Mehr als dumm gelaufen. Zwei? Sie waren des Todes. Aber gleich vier? Das war einfach durch alle Ringe der Hölle und am Ende wieder durchgekracht. Rin konnte Shura ansehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete, aber sie alle wussten, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Vielleicht könnte er ihnen mit seinen Flammen einige Verletzungen zufügen, doch das wäre es. Sie waren stärker und erfahrener als er. Anstatt jedoch Angst zu verspüren, kam die Wut ihn ihm hoch. Niemand würde für ihn sein Schicksal entscheiden und vor allem brachte niemand seine Freunde in Gefahr! Langsam griff er nach seinem Schwert, um die Überraschung auf seiner Seite zu haben, doch natürlich erfolglos, die Dämonenkönige bemerkten es sofort. „An deiner Stelle würde ich das sein lassen. Wir sind schneller als du.", kommentierte Azazel. Seine weißen Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren, doch er machte nicht erneut den Fehler, ihn direkt anzusehen. Shura hatte nach wie vor ihr Schwert gezogen und stand in Angriffsposition. Wie um alles in der Welt sie allerdings aus dieser Sache rauskommen sollte, wusste noch keiner wirklich. Er beschloss Zeit zu schinden. „Woher wusstet ihr überhaupt, dass wir einen Auftrag im Hotel haben?", fragte er. Etwas besseres fiel ihm momentan nicht ein, um sie abzulenken und neugierig war er ebenfalls. Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sammy. Vater hatte genug von den ewigen Verzögerungen, also hat er Druck gemacht. Eigentlich sollte er dich ja schon am Tag der Beerdigung von dem Paladin herbringen, aber nein, natürlich musste er wieder seinen Kopf durchsetzen."

„Ihr meint Mephisto. Samael.", stellte Shura langsam fest, ohne die Dämonen aus den Augen zu lassen. Diese sahen sie abfällig an, bis auf Iblis. Er lachte nur. „Japp."

„Aber er arbeitet für die Ritterschaft...", murmelte Shiemi, jedoch hörten sie die Dämonen dennoch dank ihrer scharfen Sinne. Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Meine Fresse, ihr seid ein Haufen Idioten. Samael hat nie auf eurer Seite gestanden. Er hat den Orden ausspioniert und sabotiert." Die Exorzisten wurden blass. Mephisto war schon immer zwielichtig gewesen, doch damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Er hatte schon so lange mit den Exorzisten zusammengearbeitet. „Ach kommt, erzählt mir nicht, dass ihr Samael wirklich vertraut habt.", kicherte Egyn. „Er ist ein Dämon. Täuschung und Verrat liegen in unserer Natur. Die einzige Person, auf die wir hören, ist Vater. Shiro Fujimoto hat das auf die harte Tour gelernt.~"

„Was hat er damit zu tun?", zischte Yukio. „Großer Bruder war es, der den Paladin umgebracht hat.", antwortete die monotone Stimme Amaimons. Er war nun von wo auch immer zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte ebenfalls jemanden dabei. Dies konnte wohl nur Beelzebub sein. Seine grünen Haare gingen bis knapp zur Schulter, die Spitzen waren braun. Seine Augen waren verschiedenfarbig, eins war grün, das andere rot. Doch Rins Aufmerksamkeit galt eher den Worten des Erdkönigs. „Was hast du gesagt?!", entfuhr es ihm. Er vergaß sogar wütend bei Amaimons Anblick zu werden. Das war doch wohl hoffentlich ein Witz. „Samael hat den Paladin umgebracht. Irgendwie musste er ja die Vormundschaft für dich bekommen.", antwortete Beelzebub und betrachtete ihn prüfend als wolle er seine Reaktion einschätzen. Der Nephilim hatte das Gefühl als wäre ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst worden. Shiro...war von dem Clown getötet worden? „Warum so überrascht?", fragte Azazel gelangweilt. „Fandest du es nicht seltsam, dass niemand den genauen Todesumständen auf den Grund gegangen ist? Die Antwort ist einfach: Zahle genug Geld und du kannst machen, was du willst. Menschen sind verdammt einfach zu beeinflussen." Shura zitterte vor Wut ebenso wie Yukio, doch schlussendlich war es Rin, der die Nerven verlor. Mit einem animalischen Grollen zog er sein Schwert und stürzte sich auf die Baal. Diese schienen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht, doch dann hatten sie sich wieder gefangen. Plötzlich waren sie nicht mehr vor ihm, sondern hinter ihm. ‚Scheiße.', war alles, was er denken konnte, dann wurde ihm das Schwert entrungen und Iblis und Astaroth hatten ihn fest im Griff, während Azazel ihm Kurikara abnahm. Das hätte er wirklich besser durchdenken sollen. „Das war wohl nichts, Kleiner.", stichelte der Feuerkönig. Shura setzte ebenfalls nach, doch es war eher eine Verzweiflungstat als alles andere. Das Kyoto Trio ging in Rezitier Stellung und Izumo hatte ihre Füchse heraufbeschworen, die sie sofort auf die Baal hetzte. Dies war zumindest der Plan gewesen. Stattdessen knickten die beiden winselnd vor Azazel ein. Izumos Gesicht wäre unter anderen Umständen ganz witzig gewesen, doch diesmal war Rin wirklich nicht zum Lachen. Dann, mit einer einfachen Handbewegung Azazels, drehten sie um und sprangen auf Izumo und Shura zu. Während die Adeptin zurückwich, griff Shura an und die Füchse verschwanden. „Wie hast du...", flüsterte Izumo entsetzt in Richtung Azazel. Dieser lachte leise. „Sie gehören zu meinem Gefolge. Und technisch gesehen Luzifer. Du magst ihre Beschwörerin sein, doch schlussendlich hören sie immer noch auf mich. Und jetzt sterbt." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und erneut kamen die Schatten, welche auf Rins Freunde und Yukio zuhielten. Alle schnappten nach Luft, als sie am Hals gegriffen und hoch gehoben. „Na das ist doch eine bekannte Situation. Ich frage mich, wem zuerst die Luft ausgeht.", überlegte Azazel laut. Die Baal lachten grausam und sahen mit sadistischem Amüsement zu. „Hör auf!", rief Rin und versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Griff der beiden Dämonenkönige war unnachgiebig. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Flammen, welche nach kurzer Verzögerung hervor kamen, doch zu seinem Entsetzten schienen sie keinen Schaden anzurichten. Astaroth lachte. „Diesmal nicht." Der Nephilim ignorierte sie ihn. „Lass sie los!", rief er Azazel zu. Dieser sah ihn kurz an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, wie du willst." Er ließ sie fallen und sie kamen hart auf den Boden auf. Erneut lachten die Dämonen. Das Ganze war eine Machtdemonstration und die Exorzisten zogen eindeutig den Kürzeren. Alle wussten es. „So wen bringen wir als erstes um und vor allem wie?", erkundigte sich Egyn. „Ich bin ja dafür, dass wir sie behalten und ein wenig quälen. Ist immer ganz lustig. Dibs auf ihre Augen, Herzen und Gehirne übrigens."

„Kann ich mit leben. Wollen wir sie später kochen lassen? Ist lange her, dass wir Menschenfleisch hatten.", kommentierte Amaimon trocken und eine Miene zu verziehen. „Pah, da ist kaum was dran.", knurrte Astaroth. „Aber ich würde zu der Haut und den Knochen nicht nein sagen. Ich brauche was, um mal wieder was neues zu erschaffen. Dank der Exorzisten kratzen bei mir alle reihenweise ab."

„Dann will ich das Fleisch für meine Insekten.", meldete sich Beelzebub an. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, können wir sie gleich so rein werfen. Sie mögen es lieber, wenn es noch zappelt."

„Beel, keinen interessieren deine Insekten.", wies Astaroth ihn hin.

„Genauso wenig wie deine Ghule!" Sie kamen nun richtig in Fahrt und Rin wurde immer übler. Seine Freunde schienen sich von Azazels Angriff zu erholen, aber sie waren dennoch in Gefahr. Diese Psychos würden sie umbringen, wenn er nichts unternahm! „Jetzt seid endlich still, ihr nervt!", unterbrach Azazel das Gezanke. „Ich erledige sie jetzt, ihre Körper können hier meinetwegen verrotten."

„Spielverderber.", schmollte Egyn. „Aber echt.", seufzte Iblis. „Du mutierst noch zu Lu."

„Da Vater, Luzifer und Samael nicht hier sind, hab ich nun mal den undankbaren Job euch anzuführen, also beschwert euch nicht.", knurrte Azazel. „Dieser Mist dauert schon viel zu lange und ist zu anstrengend." Iblis seufzte. „Gut. Aber dann lass es mich wesentlich erledigen. Wetten ich kann sie innerhalb von zehn Sekunden komplett zu Asche verbrennen?"

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

Iblis grinste, ließ Rin los (woraufhin Astaroth gleich den zweiten Arm festhielt) und begann in einer Hand mit seinen Flammen zu spielen. „STOPP!", schrie der Halbdämon ihn an, doch er regierte nicht. Er beschloss die Strategie zu wechseln. „Hör auf!", grolle er und versuchte möglichst bedrohlich zu klingen. Tatsächlich ließ Iblis sein Feuer wieder erlöschen und drehte sich grinsend zu ihm. „Was, willst du es lieber selbst tun?"

„Lass sie in Ruhe oder ich verbrenne dich!" Die Baal lachten und Iblis tat als würde er erschaudern. „Ich zittere schon vor Angst. Ne, nur Spaß. Du bist ungefähr so bedrohlich wie ein aufgeplustertes Küken." Rin gab sich Mühe wegen des peinlichen Vergleichs nicht zu erröten. Offensichtlich funktionierte es nicht mit Drohungen und Flucht war nicht möglich, also musste er erneut die Taktik wechseln. „Ihr wollt mich, also lasst sie bitte gehen! Sie haben hiermit nichts zu tun!"

„R-Rin nicht...", stieß Yukio hervor, doch der Nephilim ignorierte sie. „Bitte. Ich komme mit euch mit, aber lasst sie in Ruhe." Egyn schnaubte. „Warum sollen wir? Wir haben dich schon, es springt also nichts für uns raus. Hättest du schon von Anfang an auf uns gehört, wäre nichts von all dem hier passiert. Sieh es als Lektion an. Kleine Geschwister sollten immer auf die älteren hören, meinst du nicht auch? So lernst du es."

„Abgesehen davon sind es nur Menschen.", kommentierte Amaimon. „Sie stehen weit unter uns, es hat keinen Sinn Zeit mit ihnen zu verschwenden.", bestätigte Astaroth. „Was wisst ihr schon?!", fauchte Rin. „Sie sind meine Freunde und ich werde ganz sicher nicht rum sitzen und zusehen, wie ihr sie umbringt!" Azazel schnaubte. „Freunde? Mach dir nichts vor. Sie sind Exorzisten, du bist ein Nephilim. Das kann nicht funktionieren. Sie werden dich nie als einen der ihren betrachten. Sie werden in dir immer Vater sehen und sobald der Vatikan entschieden hätte dich umzubringen, hätten sie daneben gestanden. Oder es vielleicht sogar selbst getan? Abgesehen davon gibt es sowas wie Freundschaft nicht. Freunde sind Feinde, die dich noch nicht angegriffen haben, aber das Messer haben sie schon hinter dem Rücken versteckt." Er stand nun vor ihm und starrte ihn durchdringend an. „Diese ganzen Sprüche von wegen, dass man sich seine Familie selbst aussuchst ist Quatsch, es zählt das Blut. Wir können nur uns gegenseitig und Vater vertrauen, der Rest wird einen immer im Dreck sehen wollen." In seiner Stimme lag eine gewisse Bitterkeit, die Rin aufhorchen ließ. War es dem Baal selbst so ergangen? Wenn er jedoch die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen Dämonenkönige betrachtete, konnte er davon ausgehen, dass sie alle diese Erfahrung gemacht hatten. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr erlebt habt, um so zu denken.", zischte er. „Aber ihr liegt falsch. Sie würden mich nicht verraten-" Iblis lachte. „Doch das würden sie, um ihr erbärmliches Leben zu retten. Menschen sind ziemlich wankelmütig, sie haben andere schon für unwichtigere Dinge verraten. Geld, Macht, Männer oder Frauen...die Liste ist lang."

„Hört auf diesen Mist zu erzählen.", presste Bon hervor, welcher sich wieder hochgequält hatte. Er wandte sich an Rin, die bohrenden Blicke der Dämonen ignorierend. „Okumura, wage es ja nicht denen zuzuhören! Sie wollen dich nur manipulieren!" Der Rest nickte erschöpft. Shura hatte sich ebenfalls endlich aufgerappelt und griff erneut ihr Schwert. Die Dämonenkönige wirkten genervt, Iblis grinste dagegen. „Du stehst noch? Du weißt, dass ihr unterlegen seid, oder? Gib auf." Shura schnaubte. „Nicht solange ich atme. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zusehen, wie ihr einen Haufen Kinder umbringt und ich werde euch nicht Rin überlassen." Endlich hatten sich die restlichen Adepten sowie Yukio aufgerappelt. Sie sahen ziemlich fertig, aber entschlossen aus. „Da kommt einem ja die Kotze hoch.", murmelte Astaroth. „Ich habe genug. Iblis, erledige sie endlich oder ich tu's selbst. Ich wette allerspätestens dann fangen sie an zu rennen." Iblis nickte und ließ erneut das Feuer auflodern. Die Exorzisten gingen in Angriffsstellung, Rin drehte innerlich durch. ‚Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt...! Was soll ich tun?' Dann kam er ausgerechnet durch Astaroths Worte auf eine Idee. ‚Wette...' Iblis war dabei auszuholen, dann beschloss er, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. „Machen wir eine Wette!", rief er in seiner letzten Verzweiflung. Iblis hielt inne und die anderen Dämonenkönige schienen überrascht. Die Exorzisten sahen ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Azazel blinzelte verwirrt. „...Wie bitte?", fragte er verdutzt. ‚Oh Scheiße, was hab ich mir jetzt wieder eingebrockt...', dachte Rin, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr, also konnte er es genauso gut durchziehen. „Machen wir eine Wette.", wiederholte er. „Dämonen stehen auf sowas oder?" Zumindest hoffte er es. Samael hatte eine Wette mit dem Vatikan gemacht, um ihn zu retten, Azazel mit den Hotelbesitzern und in Filmen taten sie es auch gern. Und zogen ihre Vertragspartner über den Tisch. Langsam zweifelte er, aber da es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gab, redete er weiter. „Ich beweise euch, dass meine Freunde zu mir halten indem wir zusammen einen Weg hier raus suchen." Beelzebub schnaubte verächtlich. „Als ob. Das ist unmöglich."

„Er hat Recht.", sprang Iblis ein. „Dieser Ort hier liegt zwischen Gehenna und dem Geisterreich. Die Menschen nennen es Fegefeuer. Hier kommen alle Seelen rein, die es verdienen und hin und wieder Dämonen und Menschen die uns nerven. Hier kommt ihr alleine nie wieder raus." Azazel schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein...eine Möglichkeit gibt es...aber selbst wenn, ist es aussichtslos." Er sah Rin erneut an. „Dieser Ort lässt einen seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen und die größten Ängste durchleben. Man wird dem eigenen Versagen konfrontiert, Verlusten, Reue... es folgt Paranoia, man weiß nicht mehr, was real ist. Dabei verliert man dann langsam den Verstand bis der Tod kommt und für immer als ruhelose Seele umherirrt. Man spürt den Schmerz seines Todes, verspürt Hunger und Durst, doch kann nichts tun, um es zu beenden. Bis schlussendlich nichts mehr übrig als eine leere Hülle, die alle Lebenden hier angreift. Sterbliche sind hier verloren." Rin sah ihn entschlossen an. „Aber wenn du sie jetzt tötest, werden sie das gleiche Schicksal erleiden, oder?" Der Geisterkönig antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick war Antwort genug. „Also was ist jetzt mit der Wette?", hakte der Nephilim nach. „Vergiss es-", setzte Egyn an, doch Azazel unterbrach ihn. „Na gut."

„Was?!", entfuhr es den anderen Dämonenkönigen, doch er ignorierte sie. „Allerdings müssen deine...Freunde auch einverstanden sein, sonst wird es nichts." Er nickte Astaroth zu, welcher ihn widerwillig los ließ. Der Nephilim war sich unsicher, ob es Trick war, daher ließ er die Dämonen nicht aus den Augen, als er zu den anderen lief. Die jüngere Baal hatten begonnen leise in einer anderen Sprache auf Azazel einzureden, welcher jedoch keine Miene verzog. „Rin ist alles ok?", flüsterte Shiemi. Er nickte langsam. „Ja es geht. Was ist mit euch?"

„Ich hab zu viel Adrenalin im Körper um Angst zu haben. Sonst wäre ich schon umgekippt.", murmelte Renzo. Er war kreidebleich, ebenso wie der Rest. „Rin, was hast du dir dabei gedacht eine Wette vorzuschlagen?", fragte Yukio fast schon hysterisch. „Sie sind Dämonen und Dämonen schummeln. Wir haben keine Chance!"

„Entweder wir versuchen es oder sie schleifen mich zu Satan und ihr seid hier für immer gefangen. Also was soll's sein?", grummelte Rin genervt. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit alle lebend raus zu bekommen." Shura stimmte widerwillig zu. „Ich fürchte, er hat recht. Andernfalls sitzen wir hier für immer fest und Assiah ist erledigt. Satan hätte mit Rin sein passendes Gefäß. Wir haben keine Wahl." Der Rest stimmte ebenfalls zu. Rin wandte sich wieder an die Baal. „Es sind alle einverstanden." Azazel nickte und trat näher an sie heran. „Gut, dann legen wir jetzt den Deal fest. Es ist nach japanischer Zeit 21:00 Uhr. Wir geben euch 6 Stunden Zeit, also bis 3:00 Uhr morgens. Dabei gelten einige Regeln. Erstens: Es gibt eine Möglichkeit hier ohne unsere Hilfe herauszukommen. Auf einer Lichtung, irgendwo versteckt, gibt es ein altes Tor, welches früher als eine Verbindung zu Assiah fungierte. Allerdings müsst ihr es reaktivieren indem ihr die fehlenden Teile einsammelt. Ihr werdet sie erkennen, wenn ihr sie sieht. Sie sind überall verstreut. Insgesamt sind es acht Teile. Es spielt keine Rolle wer wie viele findet, Hauptsache ihr findet sie." Alle nickten. Das klang verständlich. Azazel fuhr also fort. „Zweitens: Wie gesagt werdet ihr hier mit Illusionen, Erinnerungen und Ängsten konfrontiert. Ihr müsste diese alle überwinden, ohne Ausnahme. Wenn auch nur einer von euch eine einzige Sache in den Sand setzt, war's das für alle. Und Drittens: Wenn die Zeit abläuft und ihr habt nicht alles erledigt, verliert ihr. Außerdem müsst ihr unter allen Umständen zusammenhalten. Wenn einer von euch jemanden im Stich lässt oder sogar ein Kampf ausbricht, ist es vorbei. Solltet ihr gewinnen -wovon ich nicht ausgehe- könnt ihr alle gehen. Solltet ihr allerdings verlieren, werdet ihr alle für immer gefangen sein und wir holen uns, was uns zusteht." Sein Blick fiel auf Rin, welcher ihn nur böse anstarrte. „Einverstanden?" Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr dürft keinen von uns angreifen, verletzen oder töten. Oder mit irgendetwas drohen, damit jemand aufgibt. Und ich will mein Schwert zurück!" Er wusste, dass diese zusätzlichen Bedingungen eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war, als die anderen Baal das Gesicht verzogen. Azazel überlegte kurz, dann summte er zustimmend und warf Rin das Schwert zu, welches er etwas überrascht auffing. „Einverstanden. Sonst noch was?"

„Ihr dürft uns nicht nach Assiah folgen und versuchen euch dort Rin zu schnappen. Oder sonst jemanden, um ihn zu erpressen.", fügte Shura hinzu. Wieder wirkten sie genervt. Der Geisterkönig verdrehte die Augen. „In Ordnung. Das war's dann?" Alle Exorzisten überlegten, doch mehr fiel ihnen nicht ein. „Woher wissen wir, dass wir euch wirklich glauben können?", fragte Izumo. „Wir Dämonen müssen uns immer an unsere Abmachungen halten. Es ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. Etwas sagte Rin, dass dies stimmte, also nickte er. „Wir haben eine Abmachung."

„Gut, dann schlag ein", sagte Azazel und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Für eine Sekunde zögerte der Nephilim, dann leistete er der Aufforderung Folge. „Deal." Eine seltsame Wärme kroch seine Finger hoch, über sein Handgelenk und seinen Arm hinauf. Dann wandelte es sich in eine starre Kälte um und Rin meinte eine Art Geflecht um ihre Hände zu sehen. Irgendwie wusste er, dass der Vertrag damit gelungen und nicht mehr anzufechten war. „Dann ist es besiegelt.", murmelte der Geisterkönig. „Ich bin gespannt, was rauskommt. Wirklich. Man sieht sich." Damit verschwand er in schwarzem Rauch, gefolgt von den übrigen Baal, welche etwas vor sich hin grummelten. Der Halbdämon wollte sich gerade zu seinen Freunden umdrehen, als die Umgebung begann zu verschwimmen. Langsam fragte er sich, ob dieser Deal wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war.

* * *

„Was um Vaters Willen sollte das, Azazel?! Wir hatten ihn!", fauchte Egyn Azazel an. „Aber echt! Bei Samael hätte es mich nicht überrascht, aber du?!", knurrte Iblis. „Vater wird stinksauer sein, wenn es wieder Verzögerungen gibt!", bestätigte Astaroth. Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt haltet mal fünf Minuten die Klappe, dann könnte ich es erklären. Sie haben keine Chance. Dieser Ort korrumpiert sogar die reinsten Seelen, sie werden keine Ausnahme sein. Abgesehen davon ist es eine einzigartige Gelegenheit, um unseren Babybruder endgültig gegen sie zu wenden. Sie werden ihn verraten, alles was sie brauchen ist ein kleiner Schubs. Dann wird er erkennen, dass Sterbliche Dreck sind oder zumindest nicht vertrauensvoll. Sie sind so ziemlich seine einzige Verbindung zu Assiah und wenn wir die kappen..."

„...hat er keinen Grund zurück zu wollen.", beendete Beelzebub den Gedankengang.

„Ganz genau."

Egyn seufzte. „Tja, immerhin können wir ein paar Exorzisten leiden sehen. Auch wenn sie dummerwiese dran gedacht haben, diese zusätzlichen Bedingungen zu stellen."

„Stimmt.", bestätigte Azazel. „Allerdings sollten wir uns nicht komplett auf die Visionen verlassen. Um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, machen wir etwas Druck. Zwar dürfen wir sie nicht physisch verletzen, aber niemand hat was vom Verstand gesagt. Oder davon, dass wir nicht weitere Abmachungen treffen dürfen. Falls sie es doch irgendwie zurückschaffen, was unwahrscheinlich ist, können Luzifer oder Samael sie immer noch abfangen. Sie sind nicht Teil der Abmachung, also können sie sich Rin problemlos holen und die Exorzisten beseitigen." Nun begannen die restlichen Baal zu grinsen. „Manchmal vergesse ich wirklich wie hinterhältig du sein kannst.", lachte Iblis. Der Geisterdämon zuckte mit den Schultern, zog sein Handy hervor und wählte eine Nummer. „Was auch immer. Ich sage noch Samael und Luzifer Bescheid, dann geht es los." Er hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr und wartete etwas genervt, dass der Lichtkönig annahm. Dieser brauchte manchmal ewig bis er endlich ranging. Endlich nahm er ab. „Was habt ihr jetzt wieder angestellt? Wie viele Hoteletagen sind abgebrannt?", hörte er die Stimme des ältesten Dämonenkönigs seufzen. Azazel verdrehte die Augen. „Wir haben gar nichts angestellt. Es gab nur ein paar...Änderungen. Moment, ich hole Samael dazu." Bevor Luzifer etwas sagen konnte, fügte er schnell den Zeitkönig hinzu. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Nerven zum diskutieren. Immerhin nahm dieser wesentlich schneller an. „Wenn das nicht mein kleiner Bruder ist. Ich hatte nicht erwähnt so schnell wieder von dir zu hören.~", begrüßte dieser ihn mit dieser nervigen Sing-Sang Stimme. Der Jüngere verdrehte erneut die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn er diese glückliche Tonlage aufsetzte. Um genau zu sein hasste er glückliche Personen generell. Die waren einfach viel zu positiv und gut gelaunt. Am schlimmsten waren diejenigen, die am Montag gute Laune hatten. Die Psychopathen hatten wirklich nichts mehr zu verlieren. „Sammy, hör auf mit dem Theater. Du redest hier nicht mit einem der Exorzisten oder irgendwelchen...mit was auch immer du dich sonst noch so abgibst. Es gibt eine Planänderung. Warte kurz, ich muss noch die Anrufe zusammenfügen." Er tat dies und stellte das Handy auf Lautsprecher, damit der Rest mithören konnte. „Also was ist nun? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit.", sagte Luzifer. „Du hast Änderungen erwähnt?" Azazel bestätigte. „Es ist etwas...unerwartetes passiert. Ich hatte Rin ins Gehennator geworfen, genau wie das Schwert, aber so dass er nicht ran kam. Trotzdem scheint er irgendwie seine Flammen heraufbeschworen zu haben. Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie es passiert ist, aber es gab eine starke Druckwelle und alles wurde blau. Die Exorzisten sind ebenfalls in Gehenna gelandet."

„Und? Tötet sie einfach.", antwortete Luzifer unbeeindruckt. Samael seufzte. „Also doch wieder Papierkram."

„Ganz so einfach ist es nicht. Wie gesagt, es gab eine Änderung.", entgegnete Azazel und erklärte kurz die Abmachung sowie den Grund dafür. Als er fertig war, herrschte für einige Sekunden Stille. Dann ergriff Samael das Wort. „Die Idee ist gar nicht mal dumm..." Er klang ein wenig überrascht, weswegen der Geisterkönig leise schnaubte. „Ja, hin und wieder habe ich meine Momente.", sagte er bissig. „Normalerweise bist zu faul, um von deinem Bett zum Schreibtisch zu gehen geschweige denn irgendwas produktives zu Gesprächen beizutragen oder gar etwas zu planen.", wies der Lichtkönig ihn trocken hin. Die jüngeren Dämonenkönige kicherten, doch hörten schnell auf, als Azazel sie giftig ansah. „Erstens: Nirgends steht, dass man Papierkram nicht im Bett erledigen kann.", grummelte er. „Und Zweitens: Wenn der Plan funktioniert, spart uns das einiges an Nerverei. Dann wird sich Rin von selbst gegen die Exorzisten entscheiden."

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher.", erwiderte der Zeitkönig halbwegs ernst klingend. „Er ist äußerst...stur."

„Stur oder nicht, schlussendlich kniet jeder spätestens vor Vater nieder.", argumentierte Azazel gelangweilt. „Und die Widerspenstigkeit können wir notfalls immer noch ausmerzen. Wir müssen ihn nur von uns abhängig machen." Die restlichen Baal stimmten zu. „Trotzdem musst du das Vater noch beibringen. Du weißt, dass er nicht gerne wartet.", kommentierte Iblis. „Wir haben fast 16 Jahre gewartet, da machen ein paar Stunden nichts mehr.", entgegnete Beelzebub schulterzuckend. Der Geisterkönig ignorierte sie. „Ich rede mit Vater und erkläre die Situation. Sollten sie doch gewinnen, was wohl eher nicht so sein wird, sage ich euch Bescheid. Dann müsst ihr sie abfangen. Die Exorzisten dürfen nicht zur Ritterschaft zurück oder du fliegst auf, Sammy."

„Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Aber nenne mich nicht so!"

„Sicher, ein paar Jugendliche abzufangen, dürfte kein Problem sein. Habt ihr schon eine Idee, wie ihr die Exorzisten manipulieren könnt?", frage Luzifer, den jüngeren Baal ignorierend. Azazel bestätigte. „Japp, sollte nicht schwer sein. Alleine schon zwei von ihnen wirken als ob sie Angst vorm eigenen Schatten haben. Das wird nicht lange dauern."

„Gut, dann viel Erfolg. Ich muss wieder zurück. Ich komme in ein paar Tagen zurück." Damit legte Luzifer auf. „Tja, bei mir sieht es nicht anders aus. Die Arbeit ruft. Wirklich schade, dass ich mir diese Show entgehen lassen muss.", seufzte Samael. „Nun, ich bin sicher, dass ihr alles unter Kontrolle habt. Ich komme in ein paar Tagen auch vorbei. Auf Wiedersehen.~" Der Geisterkönig beendete den Anruf, steckte das Handy wieder ein und wandte sich an seine Geschwister. „Ich rede mit Vater, ihr fangt schon mal an. Sie sollten alle bald wieder bei Bewusstsein sein." Die jüngeren Dämonen nickten und er verschwand in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke.

* * *

**Soweit ich weiß, wurde nie direkt gesagt zu wem Izumos Fuchse gehören. Ich hätte auf Azazel getippt, aber laut Manga Beschreibung ergreifen sie von Luft/Wind Besitz, also haben hier Azazel und Luzifer die Herrschaft.**

**Es war mal was anderes die Dämonenkönige als "böse" zu schreiben und ich glaube, ich werde noch meinen Spaß haben. XD Bis zum nächsten Mal! :3**


	4. Das Spiel beginnt

**Und bevor es in den Urlaub geht, gibt es hier noch ein Kapitel. Es ist nochmal ruhig, im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann los mit den ganzen Visionen und Hindernissen. Warnungen: Leichte Spoiler für Shuras und Izumos Vergangenheit und Andeutung sexueller Inhalte (ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich es sonst nennen soll XD).**

* * *

Azazel verließ endlich den Palast seines Vaters. Genau wie es die anderen voraus gesagt hatten, war der Dämonengott zu Beginn alles andere als begeistert von seiner spontanen Planänderung gewesen, doch schlussendlich hatte er es geschafft, den Dämonengott von seiner Idee zu überzeugen. Wahrscheinlich würden die Exorzisten es ohnehin vergeigen lange bevor die sechs Stunden um wären. Er teleportierte sich zu dem Treffpunkt, wo seine Geschwister bereits warteten. „Da du kein Haufen Asche bist, war er wohl einverstanden?", fragte Iblis und Azazel nickte. „Er war ziemlich sauer, weil ich einfach den Plan geändert habe, ohne ihn zu fragen, aber er stimmt mir zu, also legen wir direkt los. Ich rede mit Rin, seinen Menschenbruder nehmen wir uns zusammen vor und den Rest habt ihr euch hoffentlich schon aufgeteilt." Die Baal nickten zustimmend. „Ja, aber einer von uns muss noch den Adepten mit der Brille übernehmen, sonst geht es nicht auf.", wies Beelzebub hin. „Ich kann das machen.", grinste Iblis. „Wird sicher lustig." Azazel brummte nur. „Gut, dann fangen wir an."

* * *

Rin richtete sich stöhnend auf und rieb seine Stirn. Gleich zwei Mal an einem Tag bewusstlos zu werden, war auf jeden Fall kein Spaß. Er stand langsam auf und sah sich um. Er schien sich an einem anderen Ort zu befinden, jedoch war von seinen Freunden nichts zu sehen. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Hatten die Dämonenkönige ihn hereingelegt? Andererseits...wenn er so darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass nie jemand gesagt hatte, dass sie zusammen bleiben würden. Super, schon war die erste Lücke im Vertrag gefunden worden. Immerhin hatte er darauf bestanden, sein Schwert zu behalten, sonst wäre er es sicher ebenfalls los geworden. „Verdammte Dämonen...", grummelte er vor sich hin und bekam den Schreck seines Lebens, als ihm jemand antwortete. „Du weißt schon, dass du selbst einer bist, oder?" Er fuhr herum und starrte Azazel wütend an. „Was willst du schon wieder?!" Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Jetzt beruhige dich mal. Kein Grund mich gleich anzufahren." Der Nephilim schnaubte abwertend. „Wegen dir ist dieser ganze Schlamassel erst los gegangen." Der Geisterkönig schien unbeeindruckt. „Wärst du einfach mit mir mit gekommen, würden du und deine "Freunde" nicht in dieser Situation sein. Sieh es als Lektion an." Rin schnaubte genervt und wandte sich zum gehen. „Ich streite mich jetzt nicht deswegen. Lass mich einfach -" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Azazel stand plötzlich neben ihm, griff seinen Schweif und zog ihn damit zurück. Zwar tat es nicht weh, aber unangenehm war es dennoch. „Was-?! Fass da nicht an!", entfuhr es Rin mit einer etwas höheren Stimme als normal, doch der Dämonenkönig verstärkte seinen Griff nur und entlockte ihm damit ein erschrockenen Laut. „Du bleibst gefälligst hier, wenn ich mit dir rede. Ich bin älter und stärker als du, also solltest du besser auf mich hören. Den solltest du übrigens wirklich nicht so offen raus hängen lassen. Das ist einer unserer größten Schwachstellen, darum lassen wir höchstens Familienmitglieder ran." Er runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete missbilligend den Schweif, insbesondere das Fell am Ende. „Samael hat dir offensichtlich nicht gezeigt wie man sich darum kümmert. Schätze, den müssen wir erst mal waschen, wenn wir Zuhause sind..." Rin funkelte ihn wütend an. „Nimm die Finger weg, mein Schweif ist vollkommen in Ordnung! Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?! Yukio scheint euch doch auch egal zu sein." Azazel seufzte genervt. „Du kannst eine ganz schön nervige Göre sein, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt? Nicht dass die anderen besser sind...aber ja, du hast recht: Uns ist Yukio relativ schnuppe. Er ist ein Mensch und ein Exorzist, meinetwegen kann er sterben." Rin war verwirrt. „Ich mache zur Zeit eine Ausbildung zum Exorzisten, wo liegt da bitte der Unterschied?!" Er erhielt ein weiteres Seufzen. „Du weißt gar nichts über Dämonen, oder?", grummelte Azazel und ließ endlich den Schweif los, welchen Rin sofort zusammenrollten und möglichst weit weg hielt. „Wie nervig...es ist als würde man mit einem Kleinkind reden. Aber egal, du kannst es wohl nicht wissen. Da er ein kompletter Mensch ist und jegliche Verbindungen zu uns abgebrochen hat -davon gab es ohnehin nie viele-, ist er in gewisser Weise aus dieser Familie geflogen. Er ist zu verblendet, als das er auf Logik hören würde und hat die Exorzisten, unsere Todfeinde, über das eigene Blut gestellt. Kennst du den Ausdruck "Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn"? Ironischerweise ein Zitat aus der Bibel, aber passend. Er behandelt uns als Feinde und weigert sich zuzuhören, also tun wir dasselbe. Du dagegen bist ein Sonderfall. Du weißt erst seit kurzem wer und was du bist. Du weißt es nicht besser, also ist es noch nicht zu spät für dich."

„Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern.", fauchte Rin. „Mein Vater ist Shiro Fujimoto und mein Bruder ist Yukio! Ihr seid nichts für mich! Ich werde Satan in den Arsch treten und euch allen gleich mit!" Für einen Moment herrschte, dann begann Azazel unerwarteterweise zu lachen und Rin bleckte wütend die Zähne. Was war daran so witzig?! „Du willst Vater besiegen?!", stieß der Geisterkönig immer noch lachend hervor. „Ha, das ist zu gut! Als ob!" Langsam flaute sein Lachen ab, aber er grinste nun hämisch. „Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder. Nicht mal wir alle acht zusammen können ihm das Wasser reichen. Er hat beim Training immer den Boden mit uns gewischt und sich dabei noch zurückgehalten. Du hättest keine Chance, selbst wenn du die Flammen komplett im Griff hättest, schlussendlich werden sie immer auf Vater hören. Er wurde noch nie besiegt" Das klang wirklich nicht gut. Wenn sogar alle acht Baal den Kürzeren zogen, konnte er gleich einpacken. ‚Nein.', dachte Rin entschlossen und sah Azazel herausfordernd an. „Dann werde ich wohl der erste sein." Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen und schlug wieder seinen gelangweilten Tonfall an. „Na, wenn du meinst. Dann stell dich auf eine lange Zeit im Krankenbett ein, denn er mag es absolut nicht, wenn man sich gegen ihn stellt. Frag Samael, der kann ein Lied von singen, aber zurück zum wesentlichen. Ich gebe dir eine letzte Möglichkeit aus dem Deal auszusteigen. Du wirst im Fegefeuer mit Dingen konfrontiert werden, die dich um den Verstand bringen können. Erspare dir die Schmerzen und komme einfach mit. Was interessieren dich die anderen überhaupt? Sie werden-"

„Spar dir die Rede.", unterbrach Rin ihn, wovon Azazel nicht begeistert zu sein schien, aber er hörte sich seine Antwort an. „Ich vertraue meinen Freunden und Yukio. Mir ist egal, ob du mich dafür für dumm oder naiv hälst, aber wage es ja nicht schlecht über sie zu reden! Wir werden hier rauskommen und irgendwann werden Satan und ihr für alles bezahlen." Das Gesicht des Dämonenkönigs zeigte keine Regung, seine Arme waren verschränkt und er sah Rin durchdringend an. „Dein Vertrauen in deine Freunde wird dir den Hals kosten, aber gut. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, rufe einfach meinen Namen, dann werde ich dich hier raus holen. Die Wette gilt damit natürlich als verloren." Der Halbdämon schnaubte. „Wird nicht passieren. Wir kommen hier allein raus." Azazel schüttelte den Kopf. „Sage nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe. Gut, dann wirst du eben durch Schmerzen lernen. Man sieht sich. Die sechs Stunden beginnen...jetzt." Damit verschwand er in der bereits bekannten schwarzen Rauchwolke. Rin war genervt. „Für wen hält sich dieser Kerl eigentlich?", grummelte er. Sie würden auf jeden Fall entkommen und er würde Satan in den Arsch treten! Mit neugefundener Entschlossenheit schulterte er Kurikara und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Shura war genervt. Erst liefen sie einem Dämonenkönig in die Falle, dann landeten sie in Gehenna, machten einen mehr als riskanten Deal mit den Baal und jetzt war sie auch noch allein irgendwo im nirgendwo. Auf jeden Fall schien sie um einiges weiter von ihrem Ausgangspunkt weg zu sein, denn hier wirkte die Gegend anders. Schwarze Felsen waren vermehrt zu sehen, Asche lag auf dem verbranntem Boden, auf den Bäumen, den Felsen und wirbelte durch die Luft. Außerdem war es ziemlich heiß. War das Fegefeuer vielleicht unter den Baal aufgeteilt und sie war in Iblis' Teil gelandet? So oder so musste sie die anderen finden, immerhin waren sie eindeutig zu jung und unerfahren, um hier alleine umher zu stolpern! Yukio würde es vielleicht eine Weile gut gehen, aber ihr wäre es lieber, wenn sie zusammen blieben. Ohne große Wahl schlug sie den nächst besten Weg ein, wo es nun zusätzlich nach Schwefel, verbranntem Holz und Rauch roch. Die Wege sahen überall gleich aus, nichts zeigte, ob sie Fortschritte machte oder im Kreis lief. Es war verdammt frustrierend. „Ach komm, langsam müsste sich hier doch mal was ändern!", fauchte sie. „Naw, gefällt es dir etwa nicht? Ich finde es hier noch am angenehmsten." Ohne zu zögern, zog Shura ihr Schwert, fuhr herum und griff an. Natürlich verfehlte sie ihr Ziel und Iblis grinste. „Du hast mich wohl vermisst, wie?" Shura schnaubte. „Nicht wirklich. Was willst du?"

„Direkt zur Sache wie? Gefällt mir.", lachte der Feuerkönig, dann wurde er etwas ernster. „Ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass ihr am Arsch seid. Ihr werdet hier sterben. Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass ich dich nur ungern gehen sehen würde." Shura hob eine Augenbraue. „Aha. Soll heißen?" Wieder grinste Iblis und trat einen Schritt näher. „Du interessierst mich, Shura. Du bist anders als die meisten sterblichen Frauen, denen ich bisher begegnet bin und anders als jede Dämonin, die ich kenne. Und ich habe so das Gefühl, dass du mich auch nicht uninteressant findest." Die Exorzistin verdrehte die Augen und hinterfragte gar nicht erst woher er ihren Namen kannte. „Klingt eher danach, als wärst du etwas zu sehr von dir selbst überzeugt und wenn du glaubt, dass ich die anderen verrate, liegst du ganz daneben." Iblis Grinsen weitete sich und er trat noch näher. Erst jetz fiel Shura auf, dass sie fast mit dem Rücken an einem Felsen stand. Na toll. „Und was wäre, wenn ich dir etwas anbiete, zu dem du nicht nein sagen kannst?", fragte der Feuerdämon, woraufhin sie herablassend schnaubte. „Es gibt nichts, was du mir anbieten könntest. Also hau ab, damit ich weiter diese Stücken suchen kann!" Der Feuerkönig schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, das hier geht nicht von der Zeit ab." Er stand nun direkt vor ihn, doch als sie ihn angreifen wollte, griff er einfach ihr Handgelenk, nahm ihr das Schwert ab und warf es beiseite. Dann lehnte er sich so nach vorne, dass er mit seinem Kopf direkt neben ihrem war. „Was würdest du davon halten, meine Königin zu werden?~", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Shura hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht hiermit. „Was-?!" Iblis unterbrach sie. „Nicht nur das. Ich könnte diesen lästigen Fluch von dir nehmen. Dich vielleicht sogar unsterblich machen. Du willst doch sicher nicht so jung sterben, oder?" Er trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn du ja sagst, könntest du alles haben und müsstest dich nie wieder um irgendetwas sorgen."

„Kauf ich dir nicht ab.", knurrte sie, ihren rasenden Puls ignorierend. Sie würde ganz sicher nicht auf einen Dämon reinfallen! „Als ob du wirklich an mir interessiert wärst. Du willst mich nur dazu bringen, die anderen zu verraten. Abgesehen davon habe ich null Interesse an dir." Der Feuerkönig seufzte. „Rede dir nichts ein, du liegst falsch. Ich könnte ausnahmslos jeden haben. Wenn ich einfach in das nächstbeste Dorf gehe und sage "Du, du, du und du, heute Abend in mein Bett, sehen sie das sogar als Ehre an. Sie tun immer alles, was man ihnen sagt, ohne zu zögern. Einmal habe ich einem Mädchen aus Langeweile heraus gesagt, sie soll sich die Augen rausreißen und sie hat's wirklich gemacht." Shura sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Dein Ernst?!" Iblis seufzte. „Japp, hab' ich auch nicht erwartet, aber siehst du? Total langweilig."

„Ich hätte bei deinem Anblick genauso reagiert.", antworte sie, bemüht gehässig und nicht verstört zu klingen, doch der Dämon grinste nur. „Ich will nicht irgendein kaputtes Spielzeug haben, dass keinen eigenen Willen besitzt. Ich will jemanden, der mich raus fordert." Er lachte, als er Shuras Gesicht sah. „Ja, ich meine es ernst. Du bist schön, intelligent, willensstark und du weißt, was du willst. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, wenn du ja sagst. Ich kann dir alles geben und dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Abgesehen davon hatte ich schon viele Partner gehabt, ich kann also dafür sorgen, dass du dich besser fühlst, als es je irgendein Sterblicher könnte.~" Die Rothaarige warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Nein, danke!", zischte sie, Iblis wirkte allerdings nur amüsiert. „Ach wirklich? Du solltest wissen, dass ich deine Gedanken und Gefühle lesen und deinen Herzschlag hören kann. Die sagen was anderes. Ich glaube, du findest mich gar nicht schlecht." Shura wollte protestierten, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Dämon seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst und küsste sie. ‚Wow, er ist ein guter Küsser!', war Shuras erster Gedanke. Für einige Sekunden war sie zu überrumpelt, um zu reagieren. Natürlich hatte sie schon Männer geküsst, aber das hier war ein Dämonenkönig! Es fühlte sich gar nicht so anders an wie bei einem Menschen, wenn man von den Zähnen absah. ‚Allerdings ist er schon irgendwie attraktiv...Nein, reiß dich zusammen!', dachte sie. Endlich hatte sie realisiert, was passierte. Sie begann sie zu zappeln und wollte ihn wegschieben, doch er war zu stark. Schlussendlich versuchte die Exorzistin, ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine zu rammen. Es ging daneben, aber er ließ sie endlich los. Aus Reflex verpasste Shura ihm zusätzlich eine Ohrfeige, was ihn jedoch nicht zu stören schien. „Ziemlich temperamentvoll.~", kommentierte er. „Dabei schien es dir gefallen zu haben." Shura funkelte ihn wütend an. „Tu das nochmal und ich-" Iblis hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Ok, Ok. Aber es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Wie auch immer: Mein Angebot steht. Ich könnte dich zu meiner Königin machen und den Fluch von dir nehmen. Du könntest alles haben, was du willst und dafür musst du dich mir nur hingeben."

„Ich bin nicht so naiv darauf reinzufallen! Ich bin nicht interessiert an dir und selbst wenn, würdest du mich nur los werden, wenn ich dir zu langweilig werde.", zischte sie. Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, schätze du müsstest anfangs noch zeigen, dass du mich aushalten kannst. Und wir Dämonen sind recht sprunghaft, kann also gut sein, dass ich mir hin und wieder mit wem anders die Zeit vertreibe, ist aber nichts persönliches und solange du durchhältst, ist alles gut.~"

„Du bist widerlich.", fauchte Shura. „Meine Antwort ist immer noch nein! Mir ist es egal, wenn ich früh sterben muss! Ich werde die anderen dafür nicht sterben lassen oder euch Rin überlassen!" Iblis zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Um diese Adepten ist es nun echt nicht schade, Assiah ist sowieso überbevölkert. Da tun ein paar Tote sogar ganz gut." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre von ihm nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, doch er fuhr unbeeindruckt fort. „Und was ist so schlimm daran, wenn wir Rin zurückbekommen? Du tust ja grad so, als würden wir ihn foltern und zu einer willenlosen Marionette machen wollen. Er ist unser Bruder und gehört hier her. In Assiah wird er immer in Gefahr sein. Was wenn der Vatikan mal wieder seine fünf Minuten hat und ihn hinrichten lässt, weil er mal jemanden falsch angesehen hat? Und dieser Tag wird kommen. Selbst wenn er fliehen kann, werden sie ihn durch ganz Assiah jagen, hier ist er dagegen sicher. Ohne uns ist er erledigt. Wir wollen nur, dass unser Babybruder endlich nach Hause kommt, damit wir ihm endlich das geben können, was ihm schon immer zustand."

„Ja klar. Ihr macht euch nur Sorgen um sein Wohlbefinden.", erwiderte Shura, die Stimme mit Sarkasmus triefend. „Es hat ganz sicher nichts damit zu tun, dass Satan mit ihm endlich das nötige Gefäß hätte, um Assiah zu erobern." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist nur ein Bonus. Wir wollen ihn so oder so zurück, auch wenn er nicht die Flammen hätte. Die Exorzisten hatten kein Recht ihn wegzunehmen. Früher oder später wird er einsehen, dass er einer von uns ist." Sie schnaubte. „Wohl kaum. Und ich bezweifle, dass Satan ihn nett fragen wird, ob er sich seinen Körper borgen kann. Warum wollt ihr eigentlich nicht Yukio?"

„Er ist ein Mensch und würde hier sterben. Außerdem hat er sich selbst ausgeschlossen, aber egal. Rin wird bald auf unserer Seite sein. Vater und wir können seeeehr überzeugend nein. Wir bekommen immer was wir wollen, egal was kosten mag."

„Tja, dann viel Spaß, weil ihr euch an Rin die Zähne ausbeißen werdet.", höhnte Shura, auch wenn sie sich immer mehr Sorgen um den Jugendlichen machte. Sobald sie wieder in Assiah waren, musste sie sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, um ihn vor seiner dämonischen Familie zu beschützen. Laut der Abmachung durften sie Rin zwar nicht folgen, aber wer wusste schon wie lange dies galt. Hinzu kam, dass sie ihm dennoch weiterhin Dämonen auf den Hals hetzen konnten. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr sogar bewusst, dass Lucifer ihn sogar einfach durch die Illuminati entführen lassen konnte. Sie waren normale Menschen und konnten sich leicht auf das Gelände der Akademie schleichen oder ihm anderswo auflauern. So gesehen grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, dass er nicht schon viel früher gefunden und verschleppt worden war. Vorerst musste sie jedoch Iblis los werden. „Also nochmal: Du kannst dir dein Angebot sonst wohin steckten und wenn du mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe lassen würdest, wäre das echt super." Der Dämon zuckte mit den Schultern, offensichtlich nicht beeindruckt von ihren Worten. „Gut, dann eben nicht, aber das Angebot steht. Solltest du deine Meinung ändern, rufe einfach meinen Namen und ich werde kommen. Die Wette ist dann übrigens für euch verloren." Bevor sie antworten konnte, verschwand er in einer Feuersäule. „Die Nerven von diesem Kerl...", knurrte die Exorzistin genervt. Sie musste zugeben, dass der Baal ziemlich gut aussah, aber sie würde deswegen nicht auf ihn herein fallen und die Anderen verraten. Seufzend machte sie sich wieder auf die Suche.

* * *

Bon stapfte grummelnd durch Gegend. Er hatte jetzt schon genug von diesem Ort. Nachdem Rin den Deal besiegelt hatte, war alles verschwommen und er war in einer anderen Gegend zu sich gekommen. Zwar ähnelte sie der Stelle, an der sie ursprünglich gelandet waren, aber dennoch war einiges anders. Überall lag verrottetes Holz, allerhand Pilze und unbekannte Pflanzen sprossen aus dem Boden. Hinzu kamen die vor sich hin verwesenden Körper unbekannter Kreaturen. Perfekt für Fäulnisdämonen. Da er den Pilzen aber nicht so wirklich über den Weg traute und sich nicht sicher war, ob die toten Viecher denn auch liegen bleiben würden, hielt er großen Abstand. „Was für ein widerlicher Ort.", murmelte er verdrossen. „Genau dasselbe könnte ich über viele Orte in Assiah sagen.", erwiderte Astaroths Stimme und ließ den Adepten herumfahren. Tatsächlich lehnte an einem der Bäume der Verwesungskönig, die Arme verschränkt und höhnisch grinsend. „Gefällt es dir etwa nicht? Denk dran: Schon bald wirst du genauso aussehen, denn sterbliches Fleisch verrottet immer und den Rest fressen die Maden." Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. „Wo sind die anderen?", knurrte er, doch Astaroth lachte nur bösartig. „Aw, hast du Angst, weil du jetzt ganz alleine bist?", fragte er spöttelnd. Bon zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben bevor er es etwas tat, dass er bereuen würde. Astaroth war einen Rang über Amaimon und schon gegen ihn hatten sie keine Chance gehabt. Wobei Beelzebub sie wohl genauso leicht besiegen könnte, obwohl er auf Platz 8 lag. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich wie die Ritterschaft schon so lange gegen derartig mächtige Gegner hatte bestehen können. „Beantworte die Frage! Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?!" Der Verwesungskönig antwortete nicht sofort sondern betrachtete desinteressiert seine Fingernägel. „Jetzt bleib mal auf dem Boden. Denen geht's gut, sie sind nur woanders gelandet. Wir haben euch absichtlich getrennt. Es wäre zu einfach, wenn ihr zusammen hockt und euch so den Visionen stellen müsst."

„Das war nicht Teil der Abmachung!"

„Es war allerdings auch nicht die Rede davon, dass ihr zusammenbleibt.", konterte der Dämon gehässig und lachte als er Bons entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Warum so überrascht? Wir machen das schon seit Jahrtausenden und haben bereits alle möglichen Sterblichen über den Tisch gezogen. Es ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit mit uns einen Vertrag abzuschließen, der keine Lücken hat. Ich dachte, ihr wüsstest, was euch bevor steht, als ihr euch auf die Wette eingelassen habt?" Bon ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten, musste allerdings gestehen, dass der Baal recht hatte. Sie hatten den Vertrag ganz aus dem Bauch heraus abgeschlossen und komplett ohne Vorbereitung. Ein normaler Mensch würde vielleicht keine Lücken finden, aber ein Dämon würde es auf Fall. Die Baal mochten zum größten Teil aussehen wie ein Haufen Teenager, doch sie waren, wenn man den Erzählungen glauben durfte so alt wie die Menschheit selbst und kannten mit Sicherheit jeden Trick. So oder so war es nun zu spät für Reue und es war ohnehin ihre einzige Chance hier lebend raus zu kommen. „Und was willst du von mir?", fragte er noch immer um Fassung ringend. „Dir ein Angebot machen.", antwortete der Baal, nun etwas ernster. „Du und dein Trupp werden hier abkratzen bevor ihr überhaupt das erste Fragment findet. Das ist hier eine einzige Todesfalle und wer nicht zuerst drauf geht, verliert den Verstand." Bon schnaubte. „Ja und? Das habt ihr schon alles gesagt." Der Fäulnisdämonen war offensichtlich nicht glücklich darüber unterbrochen worden zu sein. „Halte deine Klappe und lasse mich ausreden oder ich lasse deine Zunge abfaulen.", zischte er und der Adept hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er die Drohung ernst meinte. „Also was ich sagen will: Ihr seid hier erledigt, aber wir geben euch eine letzte Chance auszusteigen. Wenn du jetzt aufgibst und uns Rin überlässt, schicken wir dich, deine Freunde und eure Lehrerin oder was beim Styx sie auch ist, nach Hause. Außerdem sorgen wir dafür, dass dein Tempel wieder seinen alten Ruhm bekommt. Wie sieht's aus?" Bon glaubte ihm kein Wort. „Ihr wollt uns nur wieder rein legen.", knurrte er. „Und ich lasse Okumura ganz sicher nicht zurück." Astaroth machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Komm, mir musst du nichts vormachen. Ich weiß, was wirklich in dir vorgeht. Du denkst, dass du ihn als Freund akzeptiert hast, aber ein Teil von dir sieht ihn immer noch als Monster. Du fragst dich, wann er wohl die nächste blaue Nacht anzettelt und wer diesmal stirbt. Dein Vater? Deine Mutter? Oder doch einer deiner Freunde? Du fürchtest ihn und das zu recht, also warum akzeptierst meinen Vorschlag nicht einfach? Dann ist er wo er hin gehört und du musst dir wegen ihm keine Sorgen machen. Du hast ihn schon die Kontrolle verlieren sehen, aber das war gerade mal die erste Stufe. Wenn ein Dämon die Kontrolle verliert und dann auch noch ein mächtiger, können ganze Länder ausgelöscht werden. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?" Hielt der Baal ihn wirklich für so dumm? „Kein Interesse." Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass er Dämonenkönig weiter auf ihn einreden würde, doch er zuckte stattdessen nur mit den Schultern. „Dann frohes krepieren. Solltest du dich umentscheiden, rufe mich. Allerdings verliert ihr dann die Wette." Bevor Bon antworten konnte, verschwand der Dämon in einer grauen Rauchwolke. ‚Was zum Henker ist gerade passiert?!'

* * *

Izumo starrte mit Entsetzen auf den Wasserkönig, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie sich verhört hatte. Er schien schnell zu erraten, was sie dachte. „Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Wenn du annimmst holen wir nicht nur dich und die anderen hier raus, sondern wir lassen dich und deine Schwester für immer in Ruhe. Für eure Mutter ist es jedoch schon zu spät." Das klang zu gut um wahr zu sein. Allerdings war die Bedingung, dass sie Rin zurückließen. Eigentlich sollte das für sie kein Problem sein, ihre Schwester war ihr neben Paku immer am wichtigsten gewesen und doch konnte sie sich mit dem Gedanken einfach nicht anfreunden. Rin war ein Idiot, aber er war ihr Idiot. Er war für sie ein Freund geworden und Freunde verriet man nicht. „Das werde ich trotzdem nicht tun. Meine Schwester und ich kommen so klar.", antwortete sie entschlossen, was Egyn die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Da habe ich aber ganz was anderes gehört. Warum nimmst du nicht einfach an und hörst auf so zu tun, als würdest du dich plötzlich um ihn sorgen? Zuvor hast du dich für niemanden außer dir selbst interessiert." Die Adeptin nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, doch schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein." Der Wasserkönig wirkte genervt. „Gut, dann eben nicht. Wenn du es dir anders überlegt, rufe mich einfach. Und falls nicht, werde ich viel Spaß bei haben deine Schwester aufzuschneiden." Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, verschwand er wieder. Sie schnaubte irritiert, obwohl ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. So weit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen. ‚Arsch.', dachte sie und sah sich um. Sie stand auf einem schwarzen Felsen, unter ihr tobte und schäumte dunkles Wasser. Hin und wieder ragten weitere schwarzkantige Felsen daraus hervor und wenn sie genauer hinsah, konnte sie seltsame Wesen zwischen den Felsen schwimmen sehen, sowie verschiedene Knochen auf den Steinen. Hinter ihr erstreckte sich ein Moorland oder Sumpf (sie hatte nie die Unterschiede gelernt) und zu ihrer rechten lag ein verlassenes Fischerdorf. Die Häuser waren zum Teil schon verfallen und in der Ferne erkannte sie eine Art Leuchtturm. Nach einigem Überlegen entschloss sie sich für das Dorf. Alles war besser als der Sumpf (oder doch Moor?). Vorsichtig machte sie sich auf den Weg, betend nicht irgendwelche Killer-Fische oder dergleichen zu treffen.

* * *

Derweil war Shima mit seiner momentanen Situation mehr als überfordert. Als er zu sich gekommen war, schien er einer Art Sumpf gelandet zu sein, jedoch hingen an den Bäumen riesige Spinnennetze und Kokons, die leicht pulsierten. Dann war auch noch Beelzebub aufgetaucht, der dabei gewesen war, ihm ein Angebot zu machen, welches der Adept abgelehnt hatte, doch nun war der Insektenkönig irgendwie abgeschweift und sprach von seinen neuesten Insektenkreationen. Nebenbei erklärte er, dass in den Kokons sich nicht nur einige Insekten entwickelten, sondern auch Menschen und andere Lebewesen darin gefangen waren, die hier einmal gelandet waren und nun als Futter dienten. Dummerweise wurde im Unterricht nie erwähnt wie man sich am besten verhalten sollte, wenn ein Baal einem einen Vortrag über die ihm unterstehenden Dämonen hielt, also entschied er sich dazu, einfach zu nicken und hin und wieder "Ja" zu sagen oder einen zustimmenden Laut von sich zu geben. Innerlich war er jedoch am durchdrehen. ‚So viele Insekten...das halte ich nicht aus...ich will hier weg...', dachte er und spürte förmlich, dass er immer blasser wurde und kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand. Der Insektenkönig schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken, doch immerhin riss es ihn aus seinem Vortrag. „Oh, ich komme wieder vom Thema ab, oder? Na egal. Jedenfalls werdet ihr hier alle sterben, also würde ich dir raten einfach auszustiegen...Moment...du sagtest ja schon, dass du nicht willst. Na ja, falls du's dir überlegst, ruf mich einfach, aber dann gilt die Wette als verloren und so. Ich muss dann aber mal weiter, ich hab noch zu tun. Ich würde übrigens anfangen zu rennen, wenn ich du wäre, ansonsten frohes sterben." Shima war so überrumpelt, dass er erst registrierte, was der Dämon gesagt hatte, als er schon wieder allein war. Als er das laute Knacken der Zweige hörte, dachte er jedoch gar nicht lange nach, sondern machte, dass er wegkam.

* * *

Konekomaru starrte entsetzt den Feuerkönig an, welcher plötzlich wie aus dem Boden geschossen vor ihm stand und ihn böse angrinste. Dieser hatte ihm soeben ein Angebot gemacht, um sich selbst und die Anderen zu retten, wenn sie nur Rin im Stich ließen. Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug war, dass er ganz alleine zu sich gekommen war. Zwar hatte er große Angst vor den Baal, aber er wusste auch, dass es ihnen nicht erlaubt war ihn zu verletzen, daher fasste er etwas Mut. „Das werde ich nicht tun!", verkündete er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, woraufhin Iblis nur lachte. „Wirklich? Da hatte ich einen anderen Eindruck. Du hast Angst vor Dämonen und das ist berechtigt, also wieso beendest du es nicht einfach und lebst etwas länger, mh? Du bist hier vollkommen nutzlos, aber wenn du lieber stur sein willst..." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wie auch immer, du langweilst mich jetzt. Wenn du deine Meinung änderst, rufe mich einfach. Ich bin weg." Koneko antwortete nicht, sondern hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nie im Leben konnte er sich auf das Wort eines Dämonen verlassen und er wollte auch nicht Rin ausliefern. Obwohl er noch immer etwas Angst vor ihm hatte, würde er ihn nicht derartig hintergehen. Er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren diese fehlenden Teile zu finden damit sie gemeinsam so schnell wie möglich verschwinden konnten.

* * *

Shiemi betrachtete mit großem Interesse, aber auch einer Menge Nervosität die Pflanzen, welche sich vor ihr erstreckten. Obwohl sie teilweise schwarz und vertrocknet waren, wirkten sie nicht tot, sondern äußerst lebendig. Einige von ihnen schienen Mäuler und etwas wie Zähne zu haben, also wagte sie nicht näher zu treten. Dennoch war sie mehr als neugierig. Sie hatte noch nie von derartigen Pflanzen gehört und wie sie in einer solchen Umgebung überleben konnten, war ihr ein Rätsel. Andererseits waren sie eindeutig in Gehenna heimisch und über die Dämonenwelt wussten sie so gut wie nichts. „Wolltest du nicht die Teile suchen?" Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, stolperte und landete auf ihrem Hinterteil. „Aua...", murmelte sie und rieb ihr Bein, welches vorhin noch verletzt war, doch inzwischen wieder wie neu war, dann schaute sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Auf dem Ast eines Baumes, mit Lutscher im Mund, saß Amaimon und starrte sie ausdruckslos an. „Was tust du denn hier?!", entfuhr es Shiemi ein wenig verängstigt. Seit ihrem Camping Trip hatte sie ziemliche Angst vor Amaimon und nun war sie allein mit ihm. Der Erdkönig sprang vom Baum hinunter, sie rappelte sich schnell auf und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Azazel schickt mich.", murmelte der Erdkönig. „Ich soll dir nur sagen, dass es noch eine letzte Möglichkeit zum auszusteigen gibt. Dann lassen wir dich und deine Freunde gehen, Rin bleibt hier." Shiemi sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich soll Rin im Stich lassen?! Das kommt nicht in Frage, wir sind Freunde!" Amaimon sah sie unbeeindruckt an. „Und? Warum solltest du dein Leben für ihn riskieren? Das ist dumm." Die Blondine ballte die Fäuste. „Nein, ist es nicht! Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig, egal was passiert!" Amaimon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr Menschen seid seltsam. Sonst kümmert ihr euch nur um euch selbst und später tut ihr so, als würdet ihr euch sorgen. Na gut. Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, ruf mich." So plötzlich wie der Dämon aufgetaucht war, war er wieder verschwunden. Shiemi sah sich ein letztes Mal nervös um, dann lief sie in eine irgendeine Richtung, darauf hoffend, dass sie nicht ein weiteres Mal auf den Erdkönig treffen würde.

* * *

Yukio hatte keine Ahnung, wo zum Henker er gelandet war. Weder von Rin noch von Shura oder seinen Schülern war irgendetwas zu sehen. Seltsamerweise war sein Arm wieder vollkommen in Ordnung, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit sich deswegen zu wundern. Ziellos lief er durch die Gegend, in der Hoffnung jemanden zu entdecken, doch hier schien es nirgends Leben zu geben. ‚Ich wusste doch, dass uns die Dämonen über den Tisch ziehen würden. Es ist unmöglich mit ihnen eine gerechte Abmachung zu treffen.', dachte er seufzend, während er eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegte. ‚Vielleicht komme ich hier erst weg, wenn ich eines dieser Teile gefunden habe.' Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit machte er sich erneut auf den Weg. Schließlich stand er auf einer Lichtung, wo ihm sofort ein seltsamer Steinkreis auffiel, in dessen Mitte ein Symbol zu sehen war. Langsam trat er näher um es sich näher anzusehen. ‚Ist das eine Art Kultstätte?' Auf den Steinen waren weitere Symbole zu sehen, welche sich über den Boden bis zu dem Zeichen in der Mitte zogen. Nun fiel ihm das entschiedene auf: Insgesamt waren es acht Steine und bei jedem fehlte ein Stück. „Das muss dieses Portal nach Assiah sein.", murmelte er. „Ach, wirklich? Super kombiniert Sherlock.", höhnte Iblis Stimme. „Wobei ich nicht weiß, warum Vater das überhaupt erschaffen hat..." Er trat aus den Schatten heraus, dicht gefolgt von den restlichen Baal. „Er wird sich da schon was gedacht haben.", kommentierte Egyn. „Was wollt ihr hier?", zischte Yukio und griff automatisch nach seinen Pistolen, doch zog sie dann doch nicht. Er hatte keine Chance gegen sie und sollte sie nicht unnötig reizen. „Nur ein letztes Mal mit dir reden bevor du langsam und qualvoll krepierst. Kein Grund so feindseelig zu sein.", grinste Astaroth. Azazel verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Womit habe ich das verdient?", murmelte er auf Gehennisch, was Yukio natürlich nicht verstehen konnte. Sofort verspannte er sich, als sich die Augen des Geisterkönigs auf ihn richteten. Die anderen Dämonenkönige sagten nichts, doch hatten begonnen Kreise um sie zu ziehen ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Innerlich erschauderte er, denn sie erinnerten ihn momentan an Raubtiere, die ihre Beute einkreisten. Sogar ihre Bewegungen wirkten raubtierartig und ihre Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren. „Nachdem was Samael uns erzählt hast, bist du relativ intelligent, also solltest du längst begriffen haben, dass eure Chancen gleich null sind.", begann der Geisterkönig und beobachtete ihn genau. „Du und der Rest eurer Bande werdet es niemals schaffen euch allen Visionen zu stellen und den Verstand zu behalten. Wenn ihr nicht sterbt, werdet ihr eben wahnsinnig oder sterbt dann eben nach den sechs Stunden. Wir bieten jetzt einen letzten Ausweg an: Gib auf, dann schicken wir dich und den Rest zurück nach Assiah, während wir Rin hier behalten."

„Vergesst es!", fauchte Yukio. „Ich lasse meinen Bruder nicht im Stich!" Astaroth lachte, doch er wagte es nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen und damit Azazel aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ach, jetzt machst du einen auf fürsorglich? Hör doch auf mit dem Scheiß. Wir wissen alle, dass du dich einen Dreck um Rin scherst, sonst hättest du nie mehrfach eine Waffe gerichtet oder ihm gesagt, dass er "verrecken" soll. Streite es nicht ab, Sammy hat es uns erzählt." Dieser Mistkerl. „Wäre es nicht Teil der Abmachung, dass wir niemanden töten oder verletzen dürfen, würden wir dich gerade langsam und qualvoll umbringen.", informierte Egyn ihn. „Aber jetzt müssen wir wohl noch 5 Stunden und 45 Minuten warten." Moment, das ging hier doch auch von seiner Zeit ab! „Dann lasst mich jetzt endlich weitersuchen!"

„Das hier geht nicht von der Zeit ab.", murmelte Amaimon. „Was auch immer, gib auf. Das hier ist 'ne Nummer zu groß für Menschen.", fuhr Iblis fort. „Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du und Rin euch ohnehin nur wieder streiten werdet.", mischte sich Beelzebub ein. „Gib es zu, du willst ihn versagen sehen." Yukio biss die Zähne zusammen. „Natürlich will ich das nicht!", protestierte er, doch Iblis schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Wirklich? Du weißt schon, dass es nichts bringt uns anzulügen. Wir erkennen immer die Dunkelheit im Menschen, egal wie tief du versuchst sie zu begraben. Wie heißt es so schön? Das Böse lebt nicht in der Welt der Dinge, sondern lebt allein im Menschen und genau das stimmt. Du kannst es verdrängen, aber tief in deinem Inneren hasst du ihn, weil er für dich immer ein Dämon und damit eine Gefahr für alle ist."

„Abgesehen davon gehört er sowieso nicht nach Assiah, also kannst du ihn einfach hier lassen.", ergänzte Amaimon. Yukio schnaubte. „Bildet ihr euch wirklich ein, dass ich meinen Bruder wegen einiger dummen Streitigkeiten verraten würde?!"

„Japp. Menschen haben andere schon für weniger verraten.", bestätigte Astaroth. „Du denkst doch sonst nur an dich selbst, also gib auf, damit wir es einfach hinter uns bringen können. So oder so bekommen wir Assiah." Yukio funkelte sie wütend an. „Ihr verschwendet eure Zeit. Selbst wenn ihr Rin hättet, würde er euch nicht helfen." Azazel verdrehte nur die Augen. „Nicht wirklich. Gehenna korrumpiert jede noch so reine Seele und Vater kann auch sehr überzeugend sein. Und je reiner die Seele ist, umso mehr Spaß und Genugtuung bringt es sie zu korrumpieren und die Person fallen zu sehen." Yukio kämpfte gegen den Drang an, seine Waffen zu ziehen. Er würde sie nicht in die Nähe seines Bruder lassen, egal was passierte. „Ich sage immer noch nein."

„Gut, dann zögere es eben raus.", antwortete Azazel schulterzuckend. „Dann kann ich immerhin die restlichen Stunden nochmal schlafen gehen.", murmelte er vor sich hin. Kurz darauf war Yukio wieder allein.

* * *

„Kaum zu glauben, dass keiner von ihnen darauf eingegangen ist. Die zögern doch nur das Unvermeidliche raus.", grummelte Astaroth genervt und öffnete seine Bierdose. „Mich überrascht es eher weniger.", kommentierte Egyn, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. „Menschen haben die schlechte Angewohnheit zu kämpfen, wenn es längst vorbei ist und wenn es dann doch brenzlig wird, hauen sie ab oder werfen sich vor dir in den Dreck und betteln um Gnade. So läuft es schon immer und es wird sich nicht ändern, weil sie dumm und gierig sind." Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass es unmöglich ist von dort zu entkommen. Wenn sie nicht wahnsinnig werden, zerfetzen sie sich eben gegenseitig. So oder so werden die sechs Stunden niemals ausreichen." Azazel, Amaimon und Beelzebub antworteten nicht, aber dies überraschte niemanden. Amaimon war mit einem Lutscher beschäftigt, Azazel schlief (Sollte er nicht eigentlich arbeiten?) und Beelzebub konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf irgendein Insekt, welches für Iblis' Geschmack zu groß und viel zu viele Beine hatte. Was sein (vor einigen Jahren noch jüngster) Bruder an diesen Krabbelviechern fand, verstand er nicht. Sicher, er war ein Insektendämon und deren König, doch seltsam war es dennoch irgendwie. Er beschäftigte sich doch auch nicht den ganzen Tag mit Salamandern. Andererseits hatte er seine Drachen...Egal. Glücklicherweise galt zumindest im Großteil des Palastes ihres Vaters ein strenges Insektenverbot seitdem mehre von denen einmal verloren gegangen und wieder im Essen aufgetaucht waren. „Mir ist langweilig.", beschwerte sich Amaimon plötzlich und ließ die Anderen aufstöhnen. „Und? Sehen wir deine persönlichen Unterhalter aus?", schnauzte Astaroth ihn ungehalten an, woraufhin der Erdkönig ihn nur blank anstarrte. „Geht's noch lauter? Ich versuche hier zu schlafen.", kam es grummelnd vom Sofa neben ihnen. Iblis verdrehte die Augen. „Du schläfst von uns am meisten, Azazel. Reg dich nicht auf."

„Ihr müsst auch nicht den ganzen Tag Therapeut für jammernde Seelen spielen, also würde ich still sein, Ibi." Bevor der Feuerkönig antworten konnte, mischte sich Beelzebub ein. „Ihr streitet wie kleine Kinder, dabei seid ihr die Ältesten hier."

„Ach, lass sie. Dann passiert wenigstens mal was.", kommentierte Astaroth.

„Dann jammere aber nicht wieder rum, wenn Iblis dir wieder versehentlich den Schweif anzündet."

„Kümmere du dich lieber um deine Insekten bevor sie wieder abhauen!"

Azazel schnaubte frustriert und presste sein Kissen auf den Kopf damit er endlich seine Ruhe hatte, doch gab es schlussendlich vor sich hin fluchend auf. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach den Exorzisten irgendetwas auf den Hals hetzen und zusehen wie sich damit abquälen? Dann haben immerhin etwas halbwegs interessantes zu sehen.", schlug Egyn vor und sah abwertend auf die Schale, welche auf dem Tisch stand. Darin war eine silbrige Flüssigkeit, welche die Exorzisten beim Herumirren zeigte. „Na, das klingt doch mal nach 'ner guten Idee.", stimmte Astaroth zu. „Oh, das wird Spaß machen.", grinste Iblis und stand auf, ebenso wie der Rest. Alle standen nun um den Tisch herum und Beelzebub hatte eine Art kleinen Skorpion auf der Hand sitzen. „Serqet, du weißt, das du zu tun hast." Damit ließ er den Skorpion in die Schale fallen, anschließend taten es ihm die anderen Baal es mit ihren beschworenen Dämonen nach. Azazel war ganz zum Schluss dran. „Lasst die Spiele beginnen."

* * *

**Ja, ich gebe es zu. Die letzte Szene war vom Intro von Sinbad - Der Herr der sieben Meere inspiriert. XD Bis zum nächsten Mal. ^_^**


	5. Fegefeuer Teil 1

**Ich bevor ich mit Schreiben anfange: Ok, man muss es ja nicht alles zu sehr in die Länge ziehen. Ich beschreibe ein paar Visionen und dann nur noch ein paar Szenen. *ca. 40 Seiten später*...Was ist passiert?!**

**Ja, diese Geschichte lebt noch und es ist auch schon wieder ewig her, dass die Hauptgeschichte geupdatet wurde, obwohl da ein mieser Cliffhanger war. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin dran, es zieht sich eben etwas. Das hier sollte eigentlich ein Kapitel werden, aber da 40 Seiten doch etwas extrem sind, habe ich es in 2 Teile geteilt. Teil 2 ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber jetzt mache ich erst noch das nächste Kapitel für die Hauptgeschichte fertig.**

**In diesem Kapitel gibt es Spoiler für Izumos und Shuras Hintergrund, wobei für diese Geschichte bei Izumo ein paar Dinge abgeändert werden.**

**Viel Spaß! ^^**

* * *

„Warum zur Hölle habe ich diese dämliche Wette vorgeschlagen?", grummelte Rin und seufzte. Natürlich war es die letzte Option gewesen, sonst wären die anderen längst tot und er würde gerade Satan gegenüber stehen, aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso unmöglicher erschien ihm die Flucht. Musste er sich erst diesen Visionen stellen oder lagen diese Fragmente irgendwo rum und wenn ja, wo waren sie? Bei seinem Glück lagen sie am Grunde eines mit Monstern bevölkerten Sees. Ein Geräusch ertönte, sodass sich seine Schritte verlangsamten, doch es verstummte so schnell wie es aufgetaucht war. Seine Paranoia nahm zu, jeder Windhauch wirkte wie ein Angriff. Er war so angespannt, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als seine Umgebung zu verschwimmen begann. Es legte sich relativ schnell und nachdem sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er eine Kirche. Die Bänke, Kerzenständer, Statuen und der zerbrochene Altar waren mit Staub und Spinnenweben überzogen, die dreckigen Fenster ließen ein wenig Mondlicht herein. Unwillkürlich erinnerte ihn das Ganze an den Altarraum aus "The Nun", doch er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Er sollte jetzt wirklich nicht an irgendwelche Horrorfilme denken! Wie auf Stichwort ertönten schleifende Schritte. ‚Valak, bitte töte mich nicht...', war albernerweise sein erster Gedanke. Er hätte wirklich auf Yukio hören und sich nicht diesen Film ansehen sollen, vor allem weil sie wesentlich unheimlicher waren, wenn man wusste, dass Dämonen tatsächlich existierten. Langsam griff er nach Kurikara, aber zog es noch nicht, sondern wartete ab und versteckte sich hinter einer Säule. Er hörte eine Weile zu, bis die Schritte verstummten und er eine allzu vertraute Stimme ein Gebet sprechen hörte. ‚Shiro?!' Rins Griff um das Schwert verstärkte sich und schließlich zog er es aus der Scheide. Sofort vertrieben seine Flammen jegliche Kälte aus seinem Körper und gaben ihm ein sicheres Gefühl, doch seine Anspannung wich nicht. Langsam lugte er hinter der Säule hervor und tatsächlich kniete sein Adoptivvater vor dem Altar und betete. Vorsichtig trat er hervor und ging auf ihn zu. Seine Schritte hallten durch die leere Kirche und sein Herz pochte so laut, dass er glaubte, der verstorbene Paladin könnte es hören. Shiro ignorierte ihn allerdings und machte ungestört weiter. Der Nephilim hielt es nun nicht länger aus und tat genau das, was ihn selbst vor Frustration aufstöhnen ließ, wenn er dies in einem Horrorfilm sah: Er begann damit auf den ehemaligen Paladin zuzulaufen, doch egal wie schnell er rannte, er kam einfach nicht vorwärts. Der Weg wurde immer länger und länger bis er schließlich über etwas stolperte und hinfiel. Fluchend wollte er sich aufrichten, aber genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass Shiro nicht mehr am Altar war, sondern genau vor ihm stand. „Alter Mann?!", entfuhr er es ihm, wobei ein Hauch von Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme lag. Er würde so vieles dafür geben, wenigstens ein letztes Mal mit seinem Adoptivvater reden zu können, sich für alles zu entschuldigen und sich gebührend zu verabschieden. Hatten die Dämonenkönige nicht sogar erwähnt, dass sie hin und wieder menschliche Seelen ins Fegefeuer schickten? Wenn ja, dann war es ihnen durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie auch Shiro hergeschickt hatten. Doch kaum hatte Rin die Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er es sofort. Plötzlich war es totenstill im Raum und eine erdrückende Kälte gegen die nicht einmal seine Flammen etwas ausrichten konnten, ließ ihn erschaudern. Er wollte aufstehen und zurückweichen, nur leider gehorchte sein Körper nicht, er war wie zu Stein erstarrt. Dann ertönte dieses furchtbare Lachen, das ihn regelmäßig in seinem Albträumen heimsuchte und er hatte das Gefühl, ein Eimer Eiswasser wäre über ihm entleert wurden. Der Nephilim schluckte, als Shiro (?) langsam ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. Zu seinem Entsetzen leuchteten dessen Augen blau-rot auf und Blut begann aus ihnen zu fließen. Zudem war das widerliche Geräusch knackender Knochen zu hören. Hilflos musste Rin mit ansehen wie zunächst alle Gliedmaßen zu brechen schienen, dann begann sich das Fleisch schwarz zu färben und zu verfaulen, was wiederum die Knochen erkennen ließ. „Nein...", stieß er hervor und versuchte erneut zurückzuweichen, aber kam erneut keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Wie durch das Geräusch angelockt, schoss die Gestalt ohne Vorwarnung auf ihn zu. Er schloss seine Augen und erwartete einen Angriff, der nie kam. „Rin. Was tust du hier?", fragte Shiros Stimme in einem besorgtem Tonfall. Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, er wusste absolut nicht wie er reagieren sollen. Das Ding vor ihm (Es konnte nicht Shiro sein!) sprach weiter: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst! Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mich getötet hast?! Willst du mich jetzt auch noch im Tode quälen?!"

„Nein, ich-", begann sich der Teenager zu verteidigen, nur um von dem Wesen unterbrochen zu werden. **„**H_**Ö**_**r **_A_uf_**z**__u__**l**_**ü****G**E**n****¡****"**, fauchte es in einer verzerrten, tiefen Stimme, die Rin zusammenzucken ließ. „**Du****h**_ä__**T**_**T**_**es**__t_ **N****I**Əm**a****ls**** G**Σ**b****o****ren**ω**e****r**_d_**en ****d**ü**rf**Ə**n! I**c**H h****ä****tTe **dic**h**** Ni****C****h****t**Ș**nutZ **daMA**l****s**Ə**InF**ach**t**ö**t**Ț**en****s**oL**L****e****n, **_das_** w**ä**re bE**ss**e****r**** für **a**ll**e** gE**ω**Ə**Ș**en! ****W****ä**_**r**_**S****T**du** n****!c****hT **G**e****ω**e_**S**__**e**_**N, w**Ür_**d**__e_**iC****h ****n****Oc****h**** leben! **ω**Ärs****t**** dU n****ic**_**h**_**t **_**g**_**e**_W_**e****s****en****, d**a_n__**n**_** w**ärE**N **Y**u**_k_**i****o**und** d****e****i**_n_**E ****F**_**r**_**e**Un**d**Ə** n**iC**H**Țin**die**_s__e__r_**S**!**T**_**uA**_t**i****O****n! **DU** b**is**t **Ə**iNe nu****t****zlo**Ș**e ****V**_**er**_**s****c**hωe**ndu****ng, du s**Ø**llt**Σ**st e!nfach **Ș**t**er_b_**e****n****¡****"** Die Worte waren sehr schwer zu hören, nur mit Mühe konnte Rin sie verstehen. Sie taten weh, aber bevor er antworten konnte, zog die Kreatur ihn plötzlich auf die Füße und begann ihn zu würgen, während Kurikara zu Boden fiel und die Klinge wie von Zauberhand zurück in die Scheide fuhr. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, musste aufgrund des festen Griff allerdings schnell kapitulieren. Gleichzeitig ertönte Gelächter von allen Seiten und Stimmen begannen ihn zu verspotten. Darunter waren auch viele die er kannte: Yukio, seine Freunde, die Mönche im Stift, Shura und so viele weitere.

„_Geh einfach sterben, du Monster! Keiner will dich!"_

„_Der Vatikan sollte dich hinrichten, du bist eine Gefahr für alle!"_

„_Kein Wunder, dass deine Mutter deine Geburt nicht überlebt hat und Fujimoto versucht hat sich umzubringen. Mit einem Sohn wie dir, wäre jeder lieber gestorben!"_

„_Du wirst nie dazu gehören...du bist ein Monster...Dämon...Tier...Missgeburt..."_

„_Als ob wir mit einem wie dir befreundet sein wollen!"_

„_Ich wünschte, du wärst nie geboren worden!"_

Obwohl Rin tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass das alles nicht wahr war, begannen ihm dennoch Tränen in die Augen zu steigen. Er konnte doch nichts für seinen Vater, also warum hassten ihn so viele? Er hatte niemals jemanden geschadet und trotzdem wurde ihm so viel Verachtung und Abneigung entgegengebracht. Was war ihr Problem?! Er wollte nur ein normales Leben mit Familien und Freunden, genau was andere auch hatten, warum wurde ihm das verwehrt?! _„Weil du nicht bist wie die Anderen: Du bist etwas so viel besseres."_, flüsterte eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. _„In dir steckt mehr Macht, als es du es dir vorstellen kannst. In Assiah hält dich doch nichts mehr, also warum bleibst du nicht nach Gehenna? Hier wirst du nicht verurteilt werden, weil du ein Nephilim bist, im Gegenteil. Du könntest alles haben, was du willst. Sieh es doch endlich ein_: _Du wirst niemals zu ihnen gehören, dein Platz ist hier, also höre mit diesem lächerlichen Widerstand auf und akzeptiere, was du bist. Du bist ein Dämon, sie sind Insekten über die du herrschen solltest, wie es dir seit dem Tag deiner Geburt zusteht. Sie alle werden es bereuen dich jemals verspottet zu haben, sie werden vor dir im Dreck buckeln und dir dienen."_

‚Nein...ich will das nicht!', dachte Rin und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte keine Macht, er wollte einfach nur ohne Angst leben! Langsam wurde die Luft knapp, doch noch immer machte dieses Wesen, welches das Gesicht seines Vaters trug, keine Anstalten ihn los zu lassen. So leicht würde er sich nicht einkriegen lassen! Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte er es seine Flammen zu beschwören, woraufhin er beiseite geworfen wurde. Er knallte gegen eine der Säulen und war für einen Moment lang benommen. Der falsche Shiro bewegte sich erneut auf ihn zu, während sein Körper weiter verfiel, doch was ihm schlussendlich durch Mark und Bein ging, war die Stimme die aus dem Körper des verstorbenen Priesters erklang. **„Sohn.**" Nein, das konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein! Es war jene Stimme, die er so lange in seinen Albträumen gehört und ihn nun schon seit Wochen fast jede Nacht besucht hatte. Shiro hatte nun das Grinsen eines Wahnsinnigen und es fielen die ungewöhnlich langen und spitzen Ohren, sowie die Zähne auf. „Satan...", entfuhr es dem Halbdämonen. Das war nicht echt, das war nur Teil der Vision. Satan war nicht wirklich hier, in Gehenna musste er keinen Körper übernehmen, richtig? **„Wie schön, dass du dich endlich dazu entschlossen hast, nach Hause zu kommen, mein Sohn!"**, fuhr Satan mit einem aasigem Lächeln fort und trat langsam näher. **„Deine Brüder und ich haben so lange gewartet."**

„Bleib weg von mir!", stieß Rin hervor und kroch von ihm weg, aber Satan lachte nur und kam noch näher. Der Nephilim wollte sein Schwert greifen, natürlich war der Dämonengott schneller und hob es auf. **„Du bist stärker geworden, aber du bist noch immer zu menschlich...das werden wir ändern müssen."**

„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich weiß, dass du nicht echt bist!", rief Rin, auch wenn ihm langsam Zweifel kamen. Was wenn es wirklich Satan war? Nein, Shiros Körper war in Assiah eingeäschert und begraben worden, er konnte nicht in dessen Körper stecken. Der Dämon lachte und sein Grinsen weitete sich. **„Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Wie viel weißt du über Gehenna? Gar nichts. Was garantiert also, dass das hier nicht Realität ist, Junge?"** Rin funkelte ihn wütend an, obwohl sein Herz raste. „Ich weiß es eben! Jetzt hau ab, ich will meine Freunde und diese Teile suchen!" Natürlich ließ sich Satan nicht davon beeindrucken. „**Deine Freunde? Die sterben gerade." **Rin zuckte zusammen, als er Schreie hörte und fuhr herum. Sie standen nun nicht länger in der Kirche, sondern auf einer Lichtung, die von blauen Flammen umgeben war: Seinen Flammen. Der Anblick seiner Freunde war jedoch wesentlich schlimmer: Sie kämpften gegen Dämonen, waren allerdings hoffnungslos unterlegen. Shiemi und Konekomaru waren verletzt, Bon lag am Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Rins Magen verkrampfte sich und er wollte ihnen zu Hilfe eilen, aber Satan hielt ihm am Arm fest. **„Wo glaubst du, gehst du hin? Du bleibst schön hier. Für sie ist es zu spät, also mache dir nicht die Mühe."**, zischte er ihm ins Ohr, aber Rin dachte gar nicht daran, riss sich los und lief zu seinen Freunden, doch da spürte er eine neue Präsenz hinter sich. Er fuhr herum und beinahe sofort setzte sein Atem aus. Der Ort hatte sich erneut geändert und eine weitere Person stand vor ihm, eingehüllt in blauen Flammen. Mit Entsetzen starrte Rin in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, denn es war sein eigenes Gesicht. ‚Was zum Henker?!' Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, nur um einen heftigen Schmerz im Brustbereich zu spüren. Er sah nach unten und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Kurikara in seinem Körper steckte, genau wo das Herz war und Blut begann, seine Kleidung zu durchtränken. Doch damit nicht genug, nun erscheinen zusätzlich seine Flammen. Sie waren genauso mächtig und gefährlich, aber so viel schmerzhafter. Er schrie, als er spürte wie sein Blut zu kochen begann und sein Fleisch von den Knochen schmolz. Es war unerträglich, alles was er tun konnte, war schreien, während er seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte. _„Nimm mich an und wehre dich nicht. Es ist dein Schicksal, also...lass sie alle brennen!"_ So plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auf. Erneut sank er zu Boden und griff instinktiv an seine Brust, wo sein Shirt zwar immer noch mit Blut besudelt war und ein Loch hatte, aber eine Verletzung gab es nicht. „R-Rin...", presste eine Stimme hervor, die sein Herz aussetzen ließ. Neben ihm lag Shiemi, unter ihr wurde eine Blutlache immer größer und größer, aber kaum dass er zu ihr lief und sie berührte, fing sie Feuer und begann zu verbrennen. Sie schrie, doch egal was Rin tat, er konnte nichts tun, um das Feuer verschwinden zu lassen. Es breitete sich immer weiter aus und schon bald waren auch die Schreie seiner anderen Freunde zu hören. Er presste seine Hände auf die Ohren. „HÖRT AUF!", schrie er. „DAS IST ALLES NICHT ECHT, ALSO HÖRT AUF! MEINE FREUNDE SIND NICHT TOT!"

„_Oh, doch das sind sie..."_, widersprach ihm seine eigene Stimme. Vor ihm stand wieder dieser Doppelgänger, der ihn belustigt ansah. „Wir haben sie getötet...du verdrängst es nur." Vor Rins innerem Auge war erneut diese Lichtung zu sehen. Das Feuer brannte, doch diesmal lagen seine halbverbrannten Freunde alle regungslos am Boden, umgeben von mehreren Blutlachen. In der Mitte stand eine von blauen Flammen umhüllte Gestalt, die wie ein Wahnsinniger lachte. Der Nephilim schluckte, als er erkannte, dass die lachende Person er selbst war. ‚Das ist alles nicht echt...Das war ich nicht...', rief er sich in Erinnerung. ‚Meine Freunde sind am Leben und das dort bin nicht ich. Ich würde sie niemals töten! Oder...?' Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie schon tot waren? Hatte er sie verbrannt oder aufgeschlitzt? Sein Doppelgänger hatte sich mittlerweile von seinem Lachanfall beruhigt und an ihn gewandt, seine Augen schienen Rin regelrecht zu durchbohren. Er wich zurück, als sich der Dämon näherte, doch stieß gegen eine Wand. Wo kam die her? Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie wieder in der Kirche standen, welche noch zerstörter war als zuvor. Konnte sich das Fegefeuer jetzt mal für einen Ort entscheiden?! Bevor er sich einen Fluchtweg suchen konnte, stand sein dämonisches Ich vor ihm und grinste ihn an. Satan (immer noch in Shiros Körper) stand etwas abseits neben ihm und grinste ebenfalls. „Na, wie sieht's aus? Hat dir die Show gefallen?", fragte sein Doppelgänger in einem lässigem Tonfall und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, während er sich mit einer Hand abstütze, sodass er Rin noch mehr einengte. „Es war höchste Zeit, dass ich endlich mal zum spielen raus komme. Du könntest das auch, wenn du nur du endlich aufhören würdest, dich an deine erbärmliche menschliche Hälfte zu klammern. Wovor hast du denn bitte solche Angst und was kümmert es dich, was aus den anderen wird? Sowohl hier als auch in Assiah gilt das Recht des Stärkeren, also warum sich mit denen aufhalten? Du wirst nie dazu gehören, in dieser Welt ist für Wesen wie uns kein Platz! Du wirst immer gehasst werden, verachtet und gejagt. Selbst wenn du hier raus kommst, was passiert dann? Ganz Gehenna wird dir auf den Fersen sein und ewig können die Exorzisten nicht Widerstand leisten. Du kämpfst einen Kampf, der längst entschieden ist und momentan bist du auf der Verliererseite. Es liegt bei dir: Willst du lieber verachtet werden bis du irgendwann umgebracht wirst wie Schlachtvieh oder willst du endlich akzeptieren, was du bist und den Platz einnehmen, der dir zusteht?" Wieder rief sich Rin in Erinnerung, dass nicht von all dem hier echt war und sie nur versuchten seine Schwachpunkte anzugreifen, doch so einfach würde er es ihnen nicht machen. Entschlossen sah er sein Gegenüber an. „Du liegst falsch. Ich bin zwar auch ein Dämon, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nie dazu gehören werde und meine Menschenhälfte macht mich nicht schwach. Abgesehen davon beißen sich die Dämonen an den Exorzisten seit Jahrhunderten die Zähne aus und Satan würde mich nicht mehr brauchen, wenn sie wirklich am gewinnen wäre. Wir kommen hier irgendwie raus, ich werde stärker werden und Satan besiegen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tu! Also hört auf diesen Mist zu erzählen und verschwindet, ihr seid sowieso nur Visionen!" Die beiden Dämonen oder was auch immer sie nun genau waren, stießen ein bedrohliches Knurren aus und traten mehrere Schritte zurück, doch Rin hatte nicht vor ihnen weitere Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn zu überraschen. Er stürmte auf den Shiro Doppelgänger zu, schnappte sich sein Schwert und zog es. „Also verschwindet endlich und lasst mich in Ruhe!" Mit einem lauten Kreischen zogen sich die beiden Kreaturen zurück und verschwanden, doch sein Doppelgänger tauchte direkt hinter ihm auf. Er stürmte auf Rin zu und riss ihn zu Boden, wo er seine Hände um dessen Hals legte und begann zuzudrücken. „So leicht wirst du mich nicht los! Gib endlich auf, es gibt kein Entkommen vor dem, was du wirklich bist!", grollte das Wesen und Rin schnappte erfolglos nach Luft, während er versuchte Kurikara zu erreichen, welches ihm aus der Hand gerissen worden war. Endlich bekam er es zu fassen und rammte die Klinge in seinen Angreifer. Dieser ließ mit einem Aufschrei von ihm ab, Rin setzte nach, verfehlte jedoch erneut. Wie sollte er etwas treffen, was eigentlich gar nicht existierte?! „Na los, zeig dich!", fauchte er. Der falsche Rin kam der Aufforderung tatsächlich nach und tauchte vor ihm auf, immer noch grinsend. „Bist du endlich bereit aufzugeben?" Rin schnaubte abfällig. „In deinen Träume vielleicht! Mag sein, dass du recht hast. Vielleicht ist es dumm mich darauf zu verlassen, dass meine Freunde zu mir halten werden, aber das ist mir egal. Ich vertraue ihnen und irgendwann werde ich meine Flammen ganz unter Kontrolle haben. Ich werde nicht wie du enden und Satan in den Arsch treten! Er wird niemals gewinnen."

„**Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?"**, höhnte Shiros Stimme und erneut tauchte Satan in Shiros Körper auf oder besser gesagt das Trugbild davon. „**Shiro ist bereits deinetwegen gestorben, willst du wirklich noch mehr Tote? Es wäre so viel einfacher aufzugeben, denn du kannst nicht gewinnen! Du wirst immer ein Dämon sein!" **Rin schloss die Augen, holte kurz Luft und nickte. „Das stimmt, ich werde immer ein Dämon sein, aber ich werde auch immer ein Mensch sein. Ihr habt mir gar nichts zu sagen, ich gehe meinen eigenen Weg." Damit griff er an und dieses Mal verschwanden sie endgültig. Er steckte Kurikara wieder in Scheide und natürlich verschwamm die Umgebung. Als es wieder vorbei war, stand er auf einer neuen Lichtung, jedoch war nirgends etwas von weiteren Illusionen zu sehen. Hatte er damit bestanden und seine Ruhe oder würde es weiter gehen? Vielleicht hätte er sich genauer bei den Baal erkunden sollen, aber wahrscheinlich hätten sie ohnehin gelogen. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und bemerkte dabei einen seltsamen schwarzen Stein, der auf dem Boden lag. Normalerweise würde er nicht weiter darauf achten, aber etwas an ihm fühlte sich seltsam an. Er bückte sich und streckte etwas zögerlich die Hand aus, um ihn aufzuheben. Nun fiel ihm auf, dass der Stein ungewöhnlich glatt war, sowie irgendwelche Ornamente (oder wie auch immer das hieß) darauf zu sehen waren. Die untere Seite erweckte zudem den Eindruck, als wäre das Stück irgendwo rausgebrochen wurde. Endlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass es eines der Fragmente sein musste. Fassungslos starrte er den Stein einige Sekunden an, dann steckte er ihn vorsichtig in seine Tasche, während er sich einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer erlaubte. Er hatte das erste Teil und war damit der Flucht ein Stück näher! Sicher, sie mussten noch sieben weitere Stücke finden, aber nun da er den ersten Erfolg gehabt hatte, fühlte er sich wesentlich zuversichtlich. Dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er noch einiges vor sich hatte. _„Es gibt kein Entkommen vor deiner Bestimmung.", _flüsterte er ihm eine Stimme zu, die er gekonnt ignorierte. Er würde hier raus kommen, koste es, was es wolle.

* * *

Yukio stolperte laut fluchend zum gefühlt fünfzigsten Mal über eine Wurzel, doch machte keine Anstalten anzuhalten, sondern lief weiter. Es war unmöglich zu sagen wie viel Zeit bereits verstrichen war, da seine Uhr stehen geblieben war und sein Handy komplett am spinnen war, daher konnte er es sich nicht leisten, einfach stehen zu bleiben. Bisher hatte er weder ein Fragment gefunden, noch irgendwelche Visionen gehabt, allerdings traute er dem Frieden nicht. „Yuki-chan!", rief plötzlich jemand und er hielt inne. Das war Shiemis Stimme! Ein wenig zuversichtlicher, aber wachsam wandte er sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und tatsächlich war es die Adeptin. Sie war zwar vollkommen außer Atem und von den Dornen zerkratzt, aber ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sicherheitshalber und sie nickte. „Nur ein paar Kratzer, nicht weiter schlimm. Wo sind die anderen? Hast du einen von ihnen gesehen? Und wie geht es vor allem dir?" Yukio zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den Umständen entsprechend, allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung wo der Rest ist. Anscheinend haben uns diese Dämonen überall verteilt." Für einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken ihr von seiner Begegnung mit den Baal zu erzählen, doch ließ es dann lieber sein. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen. „Achso...ähm...bist du schon auf irgendwelche Visionen getroffen?", fragte sie weiter, offensichtlich nervös. Yukio schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Bisher nicht, aber ich denke, es wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Was ist mit dir?" Shiemi wich seinem Blick aus und biss sich auf die Lippe, offensichtlich nervös. „I-Ich...möchte lieber nicht darüber reden. Es...Es...ist..." Sie brach ab, doch Yukio verstand. Anscheinend hatte sie bereits eine Vision gehabt und was immer sie gesehen hatte, war wohl nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen. Allerdings drängte noch immer die Zeit, also beschloss er nicht weiter nachzufragen. „Gehen wir weiter, wir müssen den Rest und die Fragmente finden. Ich nehme an, du hattest noch kein Glück?" Wie erwartet schüttelte die Adeptin mit dem Kopf und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Sie befanden sich inzwischen in einem neuen Gebiet, welches mit verschiedensten Pflanzen überwuchert war und an einen sehr düsteren Dschungel erinnerte. ‚Wie können diese Pflanzen so tot aussehen, aber trotzdem lebendig wirken?', fragte sich der Brillenträger im Stillen und wandte sich an Shiemi, die neben ihm lief und sich angespannt umsah. „Bleib dicht bei mir, ich traue diesem Ort nicht.", wies er sie an. Die Adeptin antwortete nicht, nur ihre Augen huschten nervös hin und her. „Hier gefällt es mir nicht, es ist gruslig.", flüsterte sie und klammerte sich plötzlich an seinen Arm. „Ich will nach Hause..." Yukio war überrascht, dass sie sich plötzlich an ihn hing, normalerweise war sie dafür zu schüchtern, andererseits wirkte sie ziemlich verängstigt. „Wir kommen hier schon raus, wir müssen uns nur beeilen und die Teile finden.", erinnerte er sie, doch dies schien sie nicht zu beruhigen. „Wir können nicht gewinnen. Das war dumm von uns.", murmelte sie zu seiner Überraschung und sah ihn an. „Wir werden hier sterben, oder?"

„Mit dieser Einstellung ja.", sagte Yukio streng und wollte ihren Griff von seinem Arm lösen, aber sie ließ nicht locker. „Wir hätten das Angebot der Baal annehmen sollen.", sprach sie weiter. „Dann wären wir längst draußen und müssten keine Angst um unsere Leben haben." Also war sie auch den Dämonenkönigen oder zumindest einem von ihnen begegnet! Energisch zog Yukio seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff, dieses Mal erfolgreich. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte er scharf und Shiemi sah beschämt zu Boden. „Sie haben mir angeboten, dass sie uns alle gehen lassen, wenn ich aufgebe. Sie wollen dafür nur Rin. Ich habe abgelehnt, aber inzwischen glaube ich, dass das ein Fehler war. Wir werden hier sterben, wir haben keine Chance!" Yukio starrte sie vollkommen überrumpelt an. Er hatte sich doch wohl grad verhört! „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst?! Du sprichst davon Rin im Stich zu lassen! Wie kannst du das in Erwägung ziehen?", fauchte er sie an, doch zu seiner Überraschung erhielt er einen wütenden Blick von ihr. „Wegen ihm sind wir doch überhaupt hier gelandet! Ohne ihn wäre nichts von alldem passiert! Es ist alles seine Schuld! Und du brauchst gar nicht so unschuldig tun, weil ich weiß, dass du genau das gleiche denkst." Sie griff seine Hände und sah ihn flehend an. „Geben wir ihnen, was sie wollen! Wir geben auf, sie bekommen Rin, dafür können wir entkommen und weiter leben! Ist das nicht das beste für alle? Ich möchte nicht sterben! Also bitte...sag, dass du auch nicht mehr willst. Wir können hier ganz einfach raus, wir müssen nur-" Yukio riss unwirsch seine Hände zurück und funkelte sie an. „Du verlangst von mir, dass ich meinen eigenen Bruder verrate?! Deine Angst trübt dein Urteilsvermögen. Denke besser darüber nach, was du sagst." Shiemi schüttelte heftig den Kopf, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Diesmal griff sie ihn an den Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich meine es ernst! Ich habe Angst! Ich möchte zurück zu meiner Mutter und Omas Garten! Ich möchte eines Tages den Garten Amahara finden, das kann ich nicht mehr, wenn ich tot bin. Es tut mir ja leid um Rin, aber es geht nicht anders. Selbst wenn wir es zurück schaffen, sie werden ihn immer jagen bis sie ihn haben und dann war alles umsonst! So können wir wenigstens überleben!" Inzwischen liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter, Yukio wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Dieses Verhalten sah dem Mädchen nicht ähnlich, sie mochte Rin eigentlich sehr. Warum sollte sie nun also sowas sagen? Es war natürlich Angst zu haben, doch diese Reaktion wirkte etwas extrem. Allerdings...ein kleiner Teil von ihm musste zustimmen. ‚Vielleicht wäre es besser...Nein!' Wie konnte er das auch nur ansatzweise in Erwägung ziehen?! Er beschloss, es weiterhin mit Geduld zu versuchen. „Shiemi, ich verstehe, dass du Angst hast, aber wir schaffen das schon. Ja, die Bedingungen sind nicht ideal, aber später als Exorzist wird es nicht einfacher werden."

„Aber du bist doch der gleichen Meinung!", fauchte sie gereizt. Yukio runzelte die Stirn und trat einige Schritte zurück, denn langsam wurde es seltsam. Irgendetwas war hier absolut nicht in Ordnung. Er betrachtete die Blondine genauer, welche nun still geworden war. „...Du änderst deine Meinung nicht, oder?", fragte sie leise. Er antwortete nicht sofort, doch sie schien dies als Antwort aufzunehmen. „Na gut, dann...S_T_**I**r**B**, dU _**V**_**E**rR**Ä**TƏr!" Was dann folgte, ging so schnell, dass Yukio keine Zeit mehr zum reagieren hatte. Die dämonische Stimmenlage, die Shiemi (?) hatte, bewies endgültig, dass etwas ganz falsch lief, doch bevor er seine Waffen ziehen konnte, wurde er mit unerwarteter Stärke gestoßen und er rollte einen Abhang runter, an dem sie gestanden hatten. Er versuchte sich festzuhalten, doch es war zu rutschig. Schließlich schlug er auf festen Boden auf, wo er sich fluchend aufrichtete und umsah. Er sah keine Gegner, daher erlaubte er sich einen kurzen Blick zum Hang und sein Magen drehte sich um. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass er nur einige Prellungen und Schürfwunden hatte, denn dieser war ziemlich lang und extrem steil, sodass es mehr als einfach wäre, sich das Genick zu brechen. Gleichzeitig rügte er sich, weil er auf so einen billigen Trick hereingefallen war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht Shiemi gewesen war, sondern irgendetwas anderes. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass seine Waffen noch da war, machte er sich erneut auf den Weg, betend, dass ihn die falsche Shiemi nicht verfolgen würde. Er wusste nicht wohin er ging, Hauptsache weit weg. Auf seinem Weg griffen immer wieder Pflanzen nach seinen Knöcheln, doch er rannte weiter. _„Yukio?"_, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und er bleib ruckartig stehen. „Vater?!", fragte er und bereute es sofort. Was dachte er sich dabei einfach zu antworten, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wer oder was es war, das ihn ansprach?! Kurze Stille folgte, dann antwortete die Stimme. „Yukio." Es klang tatsächlich wie der verstorbene Paladin, doch er wusste, dass dies unmöglich war und man ihn wahrscheinlich nur täuschen wollte. Daher zog er die Waffen und ging leise weiter, nun angespannter als je zuvor. Er war bereits auf eine falsche Shiemi reingefallen, da würde ihm das nicht nochmal passieren. Demzufolge zögerte er nicht seine Pistolen zu entsichern, als ohne Vorwarnung eine Gestalt vor ihm auftauchte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände zitterten, denn er hatte die Gestalt nun als Shiro erkannt. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht echt bist, also verschwinde!", fauchte er, auch wenn er mutiger klang als er sich fühlte. Dies schien den Doppelgänger allerdings nicht zu stören, sondern erst recht zu ermutigen. Langsam näherte er sich, was Yukio unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktreten ließ. „Yukio, was tust du hier?", frage das Wesen und der Angesprochene schluckte, während er sich in Erinnerung rief, dass es nicht sein Adoptivvater war, der vor ihm stand. „Bleib stehen oder ich schieße!", warnte er, doch es ignorierte seine Worte. „Warum musst du mich immer enttäuschen? Du hast versprochen auf Rin Acht zu geben, aber stattdessen bringst du ihn nur in Gefahr oder bedrohst ihn. Glaubst du, ich habe dich zum Exorzisten gemacht, damit du versagen kannst? Offenbar habe ich meine Zeit verschwendet, denn du bist genauso schwach und erbärmlich wie damals!" Yukio biss die Zähne zusammen und stellte missmutig fest, dass seine Hände zitterten. „Du bist nur eine Verschwendung. Ich hätte dich damals einfach bei deiner toten Mutter lassen sollen, damit du ihr folgen kannst. Wer will schon einen Schwächling wie dich haben, der immer nur den Schutz anderer braucht? Wie erbärmlich. Ohne dich wäre Rin bei weitem nicht so oft in Schwierigkeiten geraten." Yukio antwortete nicht, sondern schoss, traf allerdings nicht. Die Kugel ging sauber hindurch und plötzlich stand Shiro hinter ihm. „Ts, ts. Nach all den Jahren hast du noch immer nichts gelernt?" Erschrocken für der junge Exorzist herum, doch stolpert und landete auf seinem Hintern. „Du wirst immer nur eine Last sein.", fuhr der falsche Shiro fort. „Du kannst Rin nicht retten, er ist längst von seiner Dämonenhälfte verdorben. Du hast versagt. Wärst du in jener Nacht rechtzeitig gekommen, würde ich noch leben!" Yukio sprang auf, nun am ganzen Körper zitternd. Er wusste nicht woher diese irrationale Angst kam, sie war einfach da. Wahrscheinlich war es dieser Ort selbst. „Aber noch ist es nicht zu spät, Sühne zu leisten.", sprach das Wesen weiter. „Wir wissen beide, dass Rin zu gefährlich ist. Satan und die Baal werden nicht Ruhe geben bis sie ihn haben. Er muss ausgeschaltet werden oder ganz Assiah wird den Preis zahlen. Töte ihn, nur dann können wir Satans Pläne endgültig zunichtemachen." Der jüngere Okumura Zwilling sah ihn entsetzt an und schüttelte den Kopf. „N-Nein! Ich könnte meinen Bruder niemals umbringen!"

„Ach wirklich? Und was war das an eurem ersten Tag im Exorzisten Unterricht? Du hast ihm gesagt, er solle sterben. Leugne es nicht, ich weiß, was du wirklich über ihn denkst. Er ist eine Gefahr, ein Dämon, eine Schachfigur in einem Spiel. Nichts weiter als ein Spielball Satans und der Dämonenkönige. Du glaubst, er wäre stark? Er würde nach nicht mal einem Tag einknicken und wenn sie erst mal mit ihm fertig sind, wird das, was übrig bleibt nicht mehr dein Bruder sein, sondern eine ihnen vollkommen hörige Marionette. Wenn deine Existenz schon eine komplette Enttäuschung ist, kannst du der Menschheit wenigstens einen Gefallen tun, indem du ihn und dann dich erledigst." Mit jedem Satz schwand Yukios Zuversicht. Vielleicht hatte dieses Ding recht, vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn Rin und er einfach verschwanden. Wirklich vermissen würden sie nur wenige und sie konnten damit Satans Pläne durchkreuzen. Andererseits garantierte nichts, dass der Dämonenherrscher sich nicht einfach eine neue Sterbliche suchte, die er irgendwie dazu bringen konnte, sein Kind zu bekommen. Damit würde nur alles von vorne beginnen und wer wusste schon, ob man das Kind erneut verstecken konnte oder nicht doch in die Hände der Dämonen fiel. „Du liegst falsch.", presste er hervor. „Unser Tod würde nichts ändern. Rin ist gefährlich, das ist wahr, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er keine Chance verdient hat. Er lässt sich nicht einfach unterkriegen und solange wir die Möglichkeit haben hier raus zu kommen, werde ich auch nicht aufgeben. Also verschwinde endlich und gebe nicht vor, mein Vater zu sein!" Damit schoss er auf das Wesen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Kugeln dieses Mal Wirkung zeigen würden. Tatsächlich stieß es ein lautes Kreischen aus und begann vor seinen Augen zu verrotten bis nichts mehr übrig war. Für einige Sekunden starrte er vollkommen verdattert auf die Stelle, wo es eben noch gestanden hatte, halb erwartend, dass es wieder aufstehen würde. Schlussendlich passierte nichts dergleichen, doch das heiß lange noch nicht, dass er keinen Ärger mit anderen Dämonen bekam. _„Du zögerst nur das Unvermeidliche hinaus..."_, flüsterte er eine Stimme, die er ignorierte. Dafür war leider ein bereits vertrautes Geräusch zu hören und Sekunden später fand er sich vor einem riesigen Naberius wieder. ‚Nicht schon wieder...'

* * *

Shima hasste nun ganz offiziell Gehenna. Es war dunkel, man konnte kaum atmen, musste am laufenden Band um sein Leben fürchten und vor allem krabbelten überall diese fürchterlichen Insektenwesen herum! Was stimmte nur nicht mit Beelzebub, dass er freiwillig über diese Kreaturen herrschte?! So langsam fragte er sich, ob es nicht doch eine bessere Idee gewesen wäre, einfach das Angebot des Insektenkönigs anzunehmen, doch schlussendlich gab er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder auf. Er wollte Okumura nur ungern ausliefern, das hatte er nicht verdient und außerdem würde er damit Assiahs Untergang besiegeln. Schlussendlich blieb also nur die Möglichkeit nach diesen Fragmenten Ausschau zu halten. Hoffentlich erwartete hier niemand von ihm, in den Bau irgendeines Insektes zu klettern. „Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, schuldet uns Okumura was...", murmelte er verdrossen und seufzte. „Das hier ist alles viel zu viel Aufwand und Aufregung...aber da kann man wohl nichts machen..." Ein Geräusch zu seiner rechten ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er spähte mit zusammengekniffen Augen in das Gestrüpp, wo sich etwas zu bewegen zu schien. Mit angehaltenem Atem näherte er sich, den K'rik fest umklammernd. „Bitte friss mich nicht...bitte friss mich nicht...bitte friss mich nicht...bitte friss mich nicht...", murmelte er wie ein Mantra und leicht zitternd. Während er überlegte, ob er nicht lieber abhauen sollte, sprang etwas aus dem Gestrüpp hervor, was ihm einen (natürlich sehr männlichen und absolut nicht an ein kleines Schulmädchen erinnernden) Schrei entlockte. Zu seiner Erleichterung war es nur ein kleines Wesen, welches direkt an ihm vorbei rannte und er keinem ihm bekannten Dämonen zuordnen konnte, also atmete er kurz durch und ging schnell weiter, bevor er doch noch von irgendetwas überrascht wurde. Dabei stolperte er mehrmals über verschiedene Wurzeln, blieb an mehreren Ästen hängen und rutschte schließlich einen schlammigen Hügel hinunter, sodass er eine nicht zu verkennende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Sumpfmonster hatte. Resigniert seufzend stand er auf und versuchte gar nicht erst den Schlamm zu entfernen. Warum musste immer ihm sowas passieren? Wie um ihn noch mal zusätzlich zu ärgern, war wieder ein seltsames Geräusch zu hören. Etwas näherte sich und es war groß. Sehr groß. Als das Wesen in Sichtweite kam, wäre der Adept am liebsten einfach umgefallen. Vor ihm stand ein riesiger Skorpion mit zwei Giftstacheln und wahrscheinlich ebenfalls giftigen Greifern. Das war einfach nicht fair. Shima musste nicht lange überlegen und beschloss den Rückzug anzutreten. Dummerweise hatte ihn das Vieh bereits in Visier genommen und für seine Größe bewegte es sich wirklich extrem schnell. Ehe er sich versah, lag er im Gestrüpp, mit einem gewaltigen Skorpion vor ihm. Ein Teil von ihm würde sich wirklich wünschen, dass es nur eine dieser erwähnten Visionen war, doch leider war dies offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Mit einem Hechtsprung entging er den Stacheln, rappelte sich auf und rannte los. Nie im Leben hatte er eine Chance gegen dieses Vieh! Er hörte wie das Wesen die Verfolgung aufnahm, aber er war nicht so dumm sich umzudrehen, sondern lief weiter. Inzwischen hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, woher er kam oder verschwendete einen Gedanken daran, wohin er rannte. Nach einer Weile erlaubte er sich eine Pause, denn seine Lungen fühlten sich an als würden sie platzen. Nachdem er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, schaute er sich nervös um, doch das Wesen war nirgends zu sehen. Kurz machte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit, welche nicht lange hielt: Vor ihm befand sich ein von Mauern umgebenes, halb zerfallenes Gebäude, das ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Das Tor war zu hoch, um darüber zu klettern, doch es stand einen Spalt offen. Wenn er sich etwas Mühe gab, könnte er vielleicht den Spalt vergrößern und sich hindurchquetschen. Natürlich zögerte er dennoch. Er war erst aus einem heimgesuchten, angeblich verlassenem Horrorhotel gekommen, da würde er nicht direkt in das nächste gruslige Gebäude gehen. Er überlegte eine Weile hin und her, dann entschloss er sich dazu, es zu riskieren. Sicherlich hatte das Fegefeuer nicht irgendein zufälliges Gebäude in die Landschaft gestellt, damit man sich gruselte. Eventuell war darin eines der Fragmente oder das Portal, das sie reparieren mussten. Mit etwas Glück könnte er sogar seine Freunde dort finden und sich vor dem Skorpion verstecken. Langsam trat er an das Tor heran und begann damit die beiden Flügeltüren voneinander wegzudrücken. Das kalte Metall war rostig und die Scharniere quietschten als würden sie protestieren wollen, doch schlussendlich war der Spalt groß genug, sodass er durchschlüpfen konnte. Ein gepflasterter, teilweise überwucherter Weg führte über einen Hof zu der Eingangstür. Nun erkannte er zudem die Türme sowie mehrere kleinere Gebäude, welche überall verteilt standen. ‚Ist das hier ein Gefängnis? Oder eine Nervenheilanstalt?', überlegte er, während er auf den Haupteingang zuging. Seine Zeit war begrenzt, wenn er nicht bald ein Fragment fand, hatten sie ein Problem., doch als er die Tür sah, wäre er am liebsten umgekehrt. Es war eine große, schwarze Doppeltür, mit Verzierungen, die auf dem ersten Blick nicht wirklich relevant erschienen. Sah man jedoch genauer hin, erkannte man verschiedenste Szenarien: Bilder von grausamen Foltern, Krankheiten, Kriegen und Tod, sowie unmenschliche Kreaturen, die einen anzustarren schienen. Shima schluckte und unterdrückte ein Schaudern. ‚Es ist nur eine Tür. Nur eine Tür, die mich bestimmt nicht fressen wird. Ugh...' Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und drückte die Klinke herunter, doch nichts geschah. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, ob er nun erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein soll, erklang ein Klicken und die schweren Türflügel schwangen auf. „Das werde ich bereuen...", murmelte er und betrat das Gebäude. Er fand sich in einer kleinen Empfangshalle wieder, welche in einem sehr heruntergekommen Zustand war. Die graue Tapete schälte sich von den Wänden, der Holzboden war dreckig und teilweise vermodert. Möbel gab es keine, bis auf mehrere Holzbänke, welche wohl schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten, einer Rezeption und einer Standuhr, die jedoch nicht mehr lief. An der Seite waren zwei Türen, welche wahrscheinlich auf die Besuchertoiletten führten und zwei weitere befanden sich hinter der Rezeption. Er versuchte zuerst die Toiletten zu betreten, doch die Türen waren verschlossen, woraufhin er sein Glück bei der Rezeption versuchte. Auf dem Tisch stand ein altmodischer Computer, ein Schnurtelefon sowie mehrere Ordner. Neugierig durchsuchte er die Schubladen, in der Hoffnung einen Schlüssel oder etwas anderes nützliches zu finden. Leider wurde er nicht fündig, doch es schien, als hätte etwas vor kurzem noch in einer der Schubladen gelegen: Rundherum war Staub, doch in der Mitte nicht. Vielleicht war wirklich einer seiner Freunde hier gewesen. Er beschloss die linke Tür hinter der Rezeption auszuprobieren und tatsächlich öffnete sie sich quietschend. Dahinter befand sich wohl ein Pausenraum für die Angestellten. Eine Küchentheke war dort, einige Tische und Stühle sowie ein Bücherregal, ein Kühlschrank, eine Kaffeemaschine und ein Telefon an der Wand. Er schaltete die Lampe seines Handys an und durchsuchte schnell das Zimmer, doch fand nichts bis auf verrottendes Essen im Kühlschrank zusammen mit mehreren Brocken blutigem und ebenfalls verwesenden Fleischbrocken in Glasbehältern. Der Gestank ließ ihn beinahe brechen, daher schloss er schnell die Tür und verließ den Raum. Dafür hatte er eine Karte der Anlage gefunden, die ihm hoffentlich weiterhelfen würde. Nun öffnete er die rechte Tür hinter der Rezeption und betrat das Zimmer dahinter. Es schien eine Sicherheitskontrolle zu sein, sicher war er nicht, aber es würde Sinn machen. Da es nicht wirklich etwas zu durchsuchen gab, ging er weiter. Laut der Karte war der Ort nicht allzu riesig. Er beschloss, sich zuerst den rechten Block vorzunehmen. Dort befanden sich Räume, die man erwarten würde: Eine Cafeteria, Waschräume, Räumlichkeiten für das Personal sowie mehrere Zellen, Krankenstationen und ein Aufenthaltsraum. Jeder Raum wirkte herunter gekommen und dreckig, aber gefunden hatte er bisher leider nichts. Hin und wieder krabbelte irgendwelches Ungeziefer auf dem Boden entlang, sodass es jedes Mal eine gewaltige Überwindung kostete, weiterzugehen. ‚Wenn ich nach all diesen Viechern den Test nicht bestanden habe, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr...abgesehen davon fühle ich mich, als wäre ich direkt in einem Silent Hill Spiel gelandet. Hoffentlich ist es das hier wirklich wert.' Nervös sah er sich um, während er in der Krankenstation nach etwas nützlichem suche. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden und hörte außerdem immer wieder ein seltsames flüstern, das er dummerweise nicht genau verstehen konnte. Schlussendlich fand er zumindest einen Schlüssel, doch er konnte nicht lesen, was auf dem Etikett stand. Er steckte ihn ein, um ihn später auszuprobieren. Wieder auf dem Flur angekommen, fragte er sich, wie viel Zeit wohl bereits verstrichen war. Vielleicht sollte er einfach das Gebäude verlassen und anderswo sein Glück versuchen. Zuerst probierte er jedoch den gefundenen Schlüssel an einigen Türen aus, leider erfolglos. Schließlich stand er vor einer weiteren Doppeltür und versuchte erneut den Schlüssel zu verwenden. Dieses Mal passte er und die Türen schwangen mit einem Knarren auf. Renzo war nicht wirklich wohl dabei, doch er betrat langsam den Raum. Es gab keine Fenster, daher war es hier besonders dunkel. Nach einer Weile erkannte er allerdings, wo er sich befand und er machte sofort kehrt. ‚Ich treibe mich ganz sicher nicht in einem Leichenschauhaus rum!' Dummerweise schien das Fegefeuer andere Ideen zu haben, denn mit einem lauten Knallen schlugen die Türen zu und ließen ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren. ‚Ok Renzo, ganz ruhig. Es sind nur die Türen zugefallen. Keine große Sache.', redete er sich ein, aber bereits jetzt stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn, obwohl es bitterkalt war. Er ging weiter zum Ausgang, doch ein Scharren ließ ihn kurz inne halten. ‚...Nicht umdrehen. Das wollen sie nur.' Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Dummerweise folgte das Scharren ihm und schien sogar noch intensiver zu werden. Schluckend versuchte sich der pinkhaarige Adept nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. „Renzo? Wohin gehst du?" Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und auch wenn er es besser wissen sollte, drehte er sich langsam um und stieß einen Schrei aus. Die halb verweste Leiche seines Vaters kroch auf ihn zu, aus seinem Mund, der Nase, den Ohren und den Augenhöhlen quellten Maden, Fliegen und anderes Getier. ‚Nein, nein, nein!', dachte er panisch und griff nach seinem K'rik. Er durfte jetzt nicht durchdrehen, er musste sich zusammenreißen! Sämtliche (ohnehin kaum vorhandene) Entschlossenheit verschwand, als er feststelle, dass nicht nur sein Vater da war. Nun krochen auch seine Brüder sowie mehrere aus dem Tempel bekannte Gesichter auf ihn zu. Sein gesamter Körper erstarrte, als die Krabbeltiere zu Boden fielen und begannen auf ihn zu zukreichen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sein Insektenspray wohl nicht ausreichen würde.

* * *

Tatsächlich war Shimas Vermutung, dass sich noch jemand im Gebäude befand, absolut korrekt. Konekomaru war nach seiner Begegnung mit Iblis noch eine ganze Weile umhergeirrt bis er in ein scheinbar neues Gebiet gelangte und dort das Gefängnis vorfand. In der Hoffnung ein Fragment oder einen seiner Freunde zu finden, hatte er sich alleine in die dunkle Halle gewagt, sich den Schlüssel aus der Schublade der Rezeption genommen und auf die Suche begeben. Da die Tür zuvor verschlossen gewesen war, erschien es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand außer ihm hier war, doch er hoffe zumindest darauf, eines der Teile zu finden. Bisher war er glücklicherweise von Visionen verschont geblieben, ganz abgesehen von einigem unheimlichem Geflüster und seltsamen Gestalten, die ihn zu beobachten schienen. Dieser Ort jagte ihm wahrhaftig einen Schauer über den Rücken, erst recht als er sich in einem alten Hinrichtungsraum wiederfand. Nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte, verließ er das Zimmer fluchtartig und wurde erst langsamer, als er ein ganzes Stück weiter weg war. „_Konekomaru...__"_, ertönte ein Flüstern, das ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Nervös schaute er hin und her, ohne etwas zu sehen. Hatte er sich die Stimme eingebildet? Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, hier geschah nichts ohne Grund, so viel hatte er sich bereits zusammenreimen können. Dieser Ort trotzte jeglicher Logik und diversen Gesetzen, die man aus Assiah kannte, das hatte er längst begriffen. Allerdings waren Assiah und Gehenna nach wie vor Spiegelwelten, weswegen der Adept vermutete, dass dies der Grund für die ganzen Gebäude und Ruinen war: Wahrscheinlich existierte das Gefängnis, in dem er sich gerade befand, irgendwo in der Menschenwelt und das Fegefeuer reflektierte und verzerrte es. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr würde es Sinn machen, wenn das Fegefeuer wirklich auf eine gewisse Art lebendig war. Es wuchs und passte sich an, es kannte die Ängste und Gedanken seiner Opfer und konnte entsprechend darauf reagieren. Wäre es nicht so verdammt unheimlich, würde es ihn wirklich faszinieren, auch wenn all dies nur Vermutungen waren. Er wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als erneut die Stimme ertönte. Natürlich war er nicht so naiv, ihr zu folgen, sondern drehte sich um und verließ den Flur. Die meisten Gänge und Räume kannte er bereits, daher schlug er einen neuen Weg ein und warf erneut einen prüfenden auf seine Karte, die er im Foyer gefunden hatte. Er beschloss sich in einem der Gemeinschaftsräume umzusehen und hielt inne, als er vertraute Stimmen ertönten. Sie klangen wie Bon, Shima und Rin. Sofort rannte er los, wissend, dass es eine Falle sein konnte, aber so schnell wollte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Die Stimmen kamen aus einer größeren Halle, welche laut der Karte ein Trainingsraum war. Kaum stand er in der Tür, hielt er entsetzt inne. Bon saß zusammengesunken an der Wand, die übrigen Adepten, Shura und Yukio lagen derweil (hoffentlich) bewusstlos am Boden. Konekos Aufmerksamkeit galt allerdings der Person in der Mitte. Es war Rin, nur stimmte etwas an ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte sein Schwert gezogen, stand in Flammen, und schien sich absolut nicht darum zu scheren, dass seine Freunde verletzt waren. Im Gegenteil, nach einigen Sekunden wurde Konekomaru bewusst, dass der Nephilim lachte. Es war nicht das typische Lachen, dass er von ihm kannte, sondern wirkte wahnsinnig und schrill, beinahe schon hysterisch. „O-Okumura?! Was tust du da?!" Der Halbdämon drehte sich langsam um und grinste ihn an. Sein Gesicht und seine Klamotten waren mit Blut bespritzt und etwas sagte dem Brillenträger, dass es nicht seins war. „Hey, Konekomaru.", begrüßte der Nephilim ihn lässig. „Wie geht's denn so? Freut mich, dass du auch hier bist, wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht! Und was wir hier tun...na ja, ich wollte einfach etwas Spaß haben." Ohne es zu wollen, trat Koneko einen Schritt zurück, zu schockiert, um etwas zu sagen. „Weißt du, immer musste ich mich zurückhalten und meine Flammen unterdrücken.", fuhr der Halbdämon fort und strich mit einer Hand über die blutige Schwertklinge, das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen im Hintergrund ignorierend. „Ich habe es nie zugegeben, aber es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, so als würde ich versuchen ein wildes Tier in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig zu halten. Ich hatte Angst, ich dachte, es gäbe nichts schlimmeres, als sie raus zulassen, aber jetzt...", er unterbrach kurz, was er zu sagen hatte und begann erneut zu lachen bevor er weitersprach. „Jetzt nicht mehr...ich habe sie rausgelassen und war noch nie so zufrieden mit einer Entscheidung! Es ist so ein geiles Gefühl, man kann es nicht mal in Worte fassen! Ich hatte immer Angst, dabei hatte ich keinen Grund, weil ich stärker als je zuvor bin und niemand wird mich mehr rumschubsen. Nicht der Vatikan, nicht die Exorzisten und ganz sicher auch nicht mein dummer Bruder oder meine angeblichen Freunde! Jetzt kann ich endlich alles raus lassen und da ihr meine Freunde seid, habt ihr doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch zu Asche verbrenne, nicht wahr?" Damit kamen seine Flammen noch stärker hervor und tauchten den gesamten Raum in ein blaues Licht. „Konekomaru, lauf!", stieß Bon hervor. „Okumura hat den Verstand verloren!" Rin sah den Adepten abfällig an und ging mit gezogenem Schwert auf ihn zu. „Hey, das ist ziemlich gemein sowas über einen Freund zu sagen...na ja, ich schätze, dann verbrenne ich dich eben zuerst.~" Dies riss Koneko aus seiner Schockstarre. „Hör auf!", verlangte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme, was den Sohn Satans nur zum lachen brachte. „Sonst was? Als ob ein Schwächling wie du etwas ausrichten könntest. Du bist für alle nur eine Last und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Du wirst immer auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen sein, weil du alleine zu schwach bist. Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie und ich wette, deine Eltern würden mir da zustimmen." Seine Worte taten weh, sehr sogar, allerdings begann Konekomaru trotz seiner Panik über die ganze Situation nachzudenken. Irgendetwas war hier nicht richtig und er erkannte schnell, was es war. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht echt ist. Es hieß in der Wette, dass wir uns nicht bekämpfen dürfen, würde das hier wirklich passieren, hätten wir schon verloren. Abgesehen davon vertraue ich Okumura und weiß, dass er sowas nie tun würde!" Es musste so sein, das Fegefeuer machte sich nur seine eigenen Unsicherheiten zunutze, er würde allerdings nicht einknicken, egal was kommen möge! Der falsche Rin lachte hämisch. „Ach wirklich? Das sind ja mal ganz neue Töne. Du warst es doch, der ewig Schiss hatte und der Meinung war, dass ein Kind Satans nur Verderben bringen kann. Allerdings hattest du schlussendlich damit recht: Ich will endlich, was mir zusteht! Assiah wird vor mir niederknien und jeder, der ja an mir gezweifelt hat oder mich tot sehen wollte, wird zahlen. Darum fange ich gleich mit euch an!" Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages stand er über Bon, griff in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf hoch. „Wenn das hier angeblich nur eine Vision ist, sollte dich das nicht stören, oder?" Bevor Konekomaru etwas sagen konnte, rammte der Dämon sein Schwert in Bons Rücken, sodass es wieder an der Brust austrat. Bon hustete Blut hervor, während Rin lachte. „Ist nicht persönliches...na eigentlich schon. Ihr steht mir im Weg, also will ich euch bluten sehen." Zu Konekos Entsetzten gingen die Flammen von der Klinge auf Bon über und er musste hilflos zusehen wie sein Freund, der vor Schmerzen schrie, innerhalb weniger Sekunden verbrannt wurde. So musste es damals zu blauen Nacht gewesen sein: Keiner konnte sich gegen Satans Angriff wehren, alle konnten nur zusehen wie die Menschen um sie herum starben und beten, dass es sie nicht treffen würde. Erschrocken wich er zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die verschlossene Türen. Er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass alles nur eine Vision war, den Aufschrei konnte er sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen. Es wirkte einfach zu echt. Der falsche Rin war offensichtlich zufrieden und wandte sich an den Rest, der noch immer bewusstlos war. „So, wer ist als nächstes dran?" Konekomaru zwang sich aus seiner erneuten Schockstarre und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun solle. Laut den Dämonenkönigen mussten sie sich ihrer Angst stellen, wenn sie es nicht taten oder wegliefen, galt die Wette als verloren. Zwar wusste er, dass das vor ihm nur eine Illusion war, doch da der falsche Rin weiter machte, hatte er es offenbar noch nicht geschafft, diese Angst zu überwinden. Etwas widerwillig gestand er ein, dass ein kleiner Teil noch immer besorgt war, dass der Nephilim eines Tages die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Es musste nicht mal seine Schuld sein, aber wenn seine Freunde verletzt wurden oder gar starben, würde er sich das nie verzeihen können. Er schloss kurz die Augen, holte tief Luft, lief los und versuchte gar nicht erst die Kreatur anzugreifen, sondern stellte sich schützend vor seine Freunde. Ihm war eine wahnwitzige Idee gekommen und er war nicht sicher, ob es wirklich funktionieren würde. Ziel war es nicht Illusionen zu erkennen, stattdessen musste er sich seinen Ängsten stellen, es würde daher nichts bringen, wenn er nur darauf beharrte, dass nichts echt war. Er musste die Situation behandeln, als wäre sie real und sie überwinden. ‚Hoffentlich liege ich richtig.', flehte er im Stillen. "Rin" sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Und was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist? Hast du neuerdings Suizidgedanken?" Der Brillenträger ignorierte die Provokation und redete darauf los, ohne großartig nachzudenken. „Okumura, bitte hör auf!", bat er das Wesen, als wäre es der echte Rin. „Das bist nicht du! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer ist unter den ganzen Exorzisten-" Die Kreatur schnaubte. „Schwer?!", unterbrach es ihn giftig. „Meine angeblichen Freunde behandeln mich wie eine tickende Zeitbombe und der Vatikan will mich umbringen, weil ich es gewagt habe, geboren zu werden. Tu nicht so, als könntest du es verstehen." Koneko erlaubte sich einen kurzen Hoffnungsschimmer. Es reagierte wie der echte Rin es tun würde, also schien er auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein! „Du hast recht, ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen.", fuhr er ruhig fort, woraufhin der Nephilim ihn misstrauisch ansah. „Wahrscheinlich musstest du eine Menge durchmachen bevor wir uns getroffen haben und es ist mehr als angsteinflößend zu wissen, dass man beim kleinesten Fehltritt hingerichtet wird. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, ständig daran erinnert zu werden, dass der eigene Vater Satan ist, der ist alles daran setzt dich in die Finger zu bekommen, aber du bist nicht allein. Du musst dich all dem nicht ohne Freunde stellen, weil wir da sind und dir helfen werden, ganz egal was passiert! Ich weiß, ich habe mich dir gegenüber damals unmöglich verhalten und es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür. Ich habe mich zu sehr von meiner Angst übernehmen lassen, dafür schäme ich mich und ich bereue es sehr. Darum möchte ich erneut sagen: Es tut mir leid! Ich lag falsch, aber es liegt in der Vergangenheit, dieses Mal lasse ich dich nicht allein!" Der Doppelgänger sagte nichts und sah ihn verwirrt an, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren und machte weiter. „Die anderen und ich glauben an dich, wir wissen, dass du deine Kräfte irgendwann meistern wirst! Es spielt keine Rolle, wer dein Vater ist oder ob die Baal nun deine Halbbrüder sind oder nicht. Du bist du, du kannst deinen eigenen Weg wählen und musst dich dabei nicht mal ansatzweise nach den Dämonen richten. Es ist deine Entscheidung, also entscheide dich! Wenn du mich hier töten willst, dann gut, aber denke daran: Es ist nicht so aussichtslos wie du glaubst. Nichts ist in Stein gemeißelt!" Damit beendete er seinen Redeschwall. Er war nicht sicher, woher diese ganzen Worte kamen und wahrscheinlich klangen sie ziemlich kitschig, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, denn er hatte jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Seine Angst würde ihn nicht länger beherrschen, er würde Rin beistehen, komme was wolle. Der Nephilim war eine gute Person, daran konnte seine Pseudo-Dämonenfamilie nichts ändern. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann zuckten erneut die blauen Flammen auf und schossen auf ihn zu. Koneko zuckte erschrocken zusammen, aber versuchte nicht davon zu laufen. ‚Es ist nur eine Vision, ich darf nicht weglaufen.' Die Flammen trafen ihn und für einen Moment sah er nur noch blau, Schmerzen bleiben allerdings aus. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und als er sie wieder öffnete, war der Spuk vorbei. Niemand war ihm Raum, der Adept war wieder alleine. Erleichert atmete er auf und sank zu Boden. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Er, der immer von so vielen als Angsthase verpönt worden war! Für einen Moment erlaubte sich der angehende Aria einen Moment der Ruhe, welcher nur kurz währte, da er von einem Schrei unterbrochen wurde. ‚Das klang nach Shima!' Sofort rannte er los. Selbst wenn es nur eine weitere Illusion war, er musste ganz sicher sein! Die Schreie kamen aus einem Raum, dessen Türen fest verschlossen waren. „Shima? Shima! Bist du das?! Was ist los?! Shima!"

* * *

Renzo war kurz davor aufzugeben und Beelzebubs Namen zu rufen. Die Wesen, welche wie seine Familie aussahen, hatten ihn zu Boden gerungen, wo er von allen möglichen Krabbeltieren belagert wurde. Es war einfach zu viel, er konnte das nicht! . _„Shima? Shima! Bist du das?! Was ist los?! Shima!"_ Seine Augen weiteten sich. Das klang noch Konekomaru! „Hilfe!", rief er, die Stimme höher als normal. „Hier ist alles voll mit- Igitt, weg von mir!" Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Peiniger loszuwerden, aber es hörte nicht auf. „Shima, du musst dich dem stellen!" Sich dem stellen?! Wie sollte das gehen?! Er dachte an die anderen, die wahrscheinlich noch immer im Fegefeuer herumliefen und wie einfach es wäre hier herauszukommen, wenn er nur den Namen des Insektenkönigs rief. Damit traf er seine Entscheidung.

* * *

Suguro sah sich staunend in dem Tempel um, nicht ganz sicher wie er hergekommen war. Es war genau der Tempel, den Satan in der blauen Nacht heimgesucht hatte, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Er hatte mehrere Bilder gesehen und die Beschreibungen seines Vaters waren ebenfalls sehr genau gewesen. Langsam durchsuchte er die verschiedenen Räume und kam schlussendlich vor einer Wand zu stehen. Etwas steckte darin, was dort offenbar nicht hingehörte. Es war ein schwarzer Stein mit einigen seltsamen Maserungen. Langsam trat der Adept näher, streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihn, nur um die Hand ruckartig zurückziehen. Qualvolle Schreie waren zu hören gewesen, nur sofort zu verstummen, als er die Hand weggenommen hatte. Nun fiel ihm auf, dass der Stein scheinbar irgendwo herausgebrochen war und erkannte ihn endlich als ein Fragment. Zögerlich streckte er erneut die Hand aus und brach ihn aus der Wand, die Schreie ignorierend. Dann steckte er ihn ein und wandte sich um, um schnellstmöglich wieder zu gehen, worauf natürlich nichts wurde. Plötzlich erfüllte eine furchtbare Kälte den Tempel, die langsam seinen Rücken hinunterkroch als würden Finger aus Eis darüberstreichen. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er sofort weg musste, sein Körper wollte allerdings nicht gehorchen. Ein Lachen war zu hören, erfüllt mit Grausamkeit und die Häme, aber er konnte niemanden entdecken. „Wer bist du?!", fauchte er, das wachsende Gefühl der Angst ignorierend. „Komm raus und zeig dich!" Das Lachen wurde noch lauter, dann beruhigte sich die Person endlich. **„Du willst mir Befehle geben? Ihr Sterblichen solltet euch an euren Platz erinnern."**, antwortete eine tiefe Stimme, die Macht und Autorität ausstrahlte und ihm eine Gänsehaut bereitete. „Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, du Bastard! Wer zur Hölle bist du?" Wieder begann die Stimme zu lachen, was ihm gehörig auf die Nerven ging, dann bekam er endlich eine Antwort. **„Ich würde an deiner Stelle vorsichtig mit deinen Worten sein. Ich könnte dich einfach wie ein Insekt zerquetschen. Was deine Fragen betrifft: Ich denke, du weißt wer ich bin und was ich will." **Bon zögerte und presste schlussendlich voller Abscheu seine Vermutung hervor. „Satan."

„**Und wir haben einen Gewinner!~ Nicht schlecht, manche Exorzisten verfügen offenbar über mehr als drei Gehirnzellen. Wirklich eine Überraschung, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass du wirklich glaubst, mich besiegen zu können."**, höhnte der Dämonenherrscher. Die Augen des Adepten weiteten sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Satan von seinem Ziel wusste, obwohl dies unmöglich war. Mephisto war der einzige, der ihm davon hätte erzählen können, doch selbst er sollte nichts davon wissen. ‚Also hat er es entweder rausgefunden oder das hier ist nur eine Vision. Er ist nicht der echte Satan. Hätte mich auch überrascht, er wird kaum Interesse an mir haben, also warum sollte er auftauchen?', stellte er langsam fest, nachdem der erste Schrecken abgeklungen war. Dennoch raste sein Herz und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. „Was willst du von mir?!", rief er. **„Fragst du mich das wirklich? Ich will, dass du aufgibst. Der größte Teil eurer Zeit ist um und ihr habt nicht einmal die Hälfte der Fragmente. Ihr zögert nur das Unvermeidliche heraus, also gebt mir, was mir gehört!" **Suguro wusste sofort, dass von Rin die Rede war und natürlich weigerte er sich. „Das kannst du vergessen, du bekommst Rin nicht. Er ist kein Gegenstand, den man besitzen kann! Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Wahrscheinlich lügst du mich sowieso an!", knurrte er, woraufhin Satan nur genervt seufzte. **„Tu nicht so, als würdest du dich für ihn interessieren. Ich weiß, was du wirklich denkst. Du hast Angst vor ihm, weil du glaubst, dass er nur ein weiteres Massaker auslösen und den Rest euer Bande umbringen wird. Selbst wenn ihr entkommt, was dann? Glaubst du, dass er gegen mich bestehen kann? Oder bildest du dir tatsächlich ein, mich besiegen zu können?" **Damit hatte er einen Nerv getroffen und Bon ging sofort auf 180. „Verspotte mich nicht, natürlich werde ich das!", fauchte er. „Es ist deine Schuld, dass unser Tempel eingeht und wir am Rande der Existenz stehen! Du bist Schuld, dass so viele Unschuldige gestorben sind, Koneko keine Eltern mehr hat und Shima mehrere Familienmitglieder und ich meinen Großvater verloren haben! Du wirst dafür bezahlen!" Er atmete schwer, vor Wut zitternd, aber erneut lachte Satan, offensichtlich unbeeindruckt**. „Dummes Kind. Ich bin das älteste und mächtigste Wesen, das es gibt. Niemand kann mich besiegen, erst recht nicht ein unbedeutendes und schwaches Wesen wie du. Du bist es nicht einmal wert, getötet zu werden, sondern nur eine weitere Verschwendung einer Seele."**, höhnte er und Suguro spürte wie sein Selbstbewusstsein zusammenfiel wie ein Kartenhaus. Er gab normalerwiese nicht schnell auf oder ließ sich einfach einschüchtern, doch etwas an dem Dämonengott ließ all seine Entschlossenheit schwinden. Dennoch weigerte er sich, Satan die Genugtuung zu geben, also riss er sich so gut es ging zusammen. „Niemand ist unbesiegbar, auch du nicht!", protestierte er. „Du-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn ohne Vorwarnung blieb ihm die Luft weg. Es fühlt sich an als würde sein Hals zugeschnürt werden. Gleichzeitig schien ein gewaltiges Gewicht auf ihm zu liegen, weswegen er kaum noch stehen konnte. **„Es war eine Zeit lang ganz amüsant, aber es reicht jetzt."**, fuhr Satan fort. Sämtliche Spöttelei war verschwunden, er wirkte nun todernst und seine Stimme war kalt. **„Ich habe genug gewartet und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein Haufen Ungeziefer meine Pläne durchkreuzt. Rin gehört mir, er ist mein Sohn und ihr habt kein Recht ihn mir vorzuenthalten. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er nach Hause kommt und den Platz einnimmt, der ihm gebührt, anstatt seine Zeit mit dieser lächerlichen Bande, die sich Exorzisten schimpft, zu vergeuden. Du kannst nicht gewinnen, gib jetzt also endlich nach. Er wird euch so oder so verraten. Willst du das wirklich riskieren? Andernfalls werden deine kleinen Freunde den Preis zahlen." **Vor seinem innerem Augen sah Bon die anderen Adepten sowie Shura und Yukio, allesamt waren von den blauen Flammen umgeben. welche langsam näher rückten bis sie sie schließlich erreicht hatten. Er hörte ihre qualvollen Schreie, doch konnte sich nicht bewegen. Nur kurz darauf sah er den Tempel, wo ebenfalls die Flammen wüteten. Er erkannte viele bekannte Gesichter unter den Toten, darunter auch seinen Vater. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, als er den leeren Blick sah. Er hatte nicht die beste Beziehung zu seinem Vater, was aber nicht hieß, dass er ihn tot sehen wollte! Er zuckte zusammen, als von hinten eine kalte Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt wurde. **„Zu zerbrechlich. Zu verängstigt. Zu schwach."**, flüsterte Satans Stimme ihm ins Ohr. **„Wie willst du mich besiegen, wenn du nicht mal jemanden retten kannst? Du bist nur ein menschliches, schwaches, erbärmliche und nutzloses Wesen. Meine Macht kennt dagegen keine Grenzen. Das haben die Exorzisten vor knapp 16 Jahren selbst festgestellt."** Der Tempel war nun nicht länger leer sondern rammelvoll, aber Bon kannte keinen der Mönche. Dafür entdeckte seinen wesentlich jüngeren Vater zusammengekauert in der Ecke und begriff was los war. Dieses Wesen zeigte ihm die blaue Nacht. Ein Mönch nach dem anderen brach schreiend zusammen und die blauen Flammen wüteten weiter wie ein wildes, unersättliches Tier. So schnell wie es angefangen hatte, endete es. Plötzlich spürte er wie das Gefühl in seine Beine zurückkehrte und wie von der Tarantel gestochen machte er seinen Satz nach vorne. Er griff seine Pistole, welche er vorsichtshalber mitgenommen hatte und wirbelte herum, nur um zu erstarren als nicht etwa Satan vor ihm stand, sondern Rin. Seine Ohren und Zähne waren länger, seine Augen waren die eines Dämonen und seine Flammen umhüllten ihn. Er grinste gemein und sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen an. **„Überrascht?"**, fragte er mit der Stimme des Dämonengottes. Bon antwortete nicht, er umklammerte nur fester seine Waffe, während es in seinem Gehirn zu arbeiten begann. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies eine Vision war, hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, was er genau tun sollte. Noch nie hatte er sich wirklich Gedanken über seine größten Ängste gemacht, wie sollte er sie dann überwinden? Den Visionen nach zu urteilen, hatte er wohl Angst, dass seine Freunde zu Schaden kamen und er nicht stark genug war, um seinen Schwur Satan zu besiegen, zu erfüllen. Aber was nun? Diese Ängste waren natürlich, wie sollte man sie hinter sich lassen? Das Wesen vor ihm schien keine Anstalten zu machen zu verschwinden und abzuhauen stand außer Frage, daher bleib eigentlich nur Augen zu und durch. Er holte kurz Luft, dann ließ er die Pistole sinken. Waffen würden hier nichts bringen, er musste das mit seinem Verstand lösen. „Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern!", begann er, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Mag sein, dass ich niemals stark genug sein werde oder dass nur Okumura dich erledigen kann, aber ich werde es trotzdem versuchen und wenn ich dabei drauf gehe!" Es verdrehte nur die Augen und schnaubte. **„Das schon wieder?**", grummelte er, sichtlich gelangweilt, der Adept ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ja, das wieder! Ich glaube nämlich, dass du gar nicht so selbstsicher bist, wie du tust.", knurrte er. „Wahrscheinlich haben die anderen längst Fragmente gefunden und darum versuchst du mich so verzweifelt dazu zu bringen auszusteigen." Damit hatte er offenbar ins Schwarze getroffen, denn es stieß ein Zischen aus und trat einen Schritt zurück, während es ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte. „Du hast in einer Sache recht: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Rin das wirklich alles gepackt bekommt. Seine Flammen könnten uns alle umbringen und er ist manchmal einfach nur ein Vollidiot." Sein Gegenüber wollte etwas sagen, Bon ließ es nicht zu Worte kommen. „Er ist ein Idiot, aber er ist vor allem mein Freund und ich vertraue ihm. Er hat sich an seine dämonische Stärke und Selbsteilung gewöhnt, da wird er sich ja wohl auch an seine Flammen gewöhnen. Also lass mich endlich in Ruhe und verschwinde!" Der falsche Rin/Satan stieß ein lautes Kreischen aus und für einen Moment glaubte er, es würde angreifen, doch stattdessen verschwand es in einer Flammensäule. Gleichzeitig begann seine Umgebung zu verschwimmen und für einen Moment wurde alles dunkel.

* * *

Der Garten Amahara war schon immer Shiemis Lieblingsgeschichte gewesen. Immer wieder hatte sie ihre Großmutter gebeten, ihr mehr von dem mystischen Garten zu erzählen, in dem angeblich jede Pflanze der Erde zu finden war. Es war immer ihr Traum gewesen, den Garten zu finden und der Tod ihrer Großmutter hatte diesen Wunsch nur gestärkt. Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie anfangen sollte, immerhin existierten kaum Aufzeichnungen über diesen Ort. Viele vermuteten sogar, dass der Garten sich gar nicht in Assiah befand, sondern das Paradies war, in dem jene Menschen nach ihrem Tod landeten, die es verdient hatten. Andere gingen davon aus, dass er irgendwo in Gehenna war und wieder andere glaubten, er wäre in einer Art Zwischenwelt. Dennoch hatte sie den Traum nie aufgegeben und ihn stets im Hinterkopf behalten. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn erst Jahre später finden würde, weswegen sie von dem, was vor ihr lag einfach nur sprachlos war. Sie stand am Rande einer Wiese, auf der verschiedenste Blumen, Kräuter, Bäume und weitere Pflanzen wuchsen. Viele von ihnen kannte sie nicht mal, obwohl sie sich schon fast ihr ganzes Leben mit Pflanzen beschäftigt hatte, auch jenen, die man nicht in Japan oder überhaupt in Asien fand. Ein klarer See sowie mehrere Bäche glitzerten im spärlichen Mondlicht und ein süßer Geruch lag in der Luft. Mit offenem Mund und zitternden Knien ging Shiemi langsam vorwärts. Das konnte nicht sein! Hatte sie tatsächlich den Garten Amahara gefunden? Sie konnte ein kurzes freudiges Lachen nicht unterdrücken, doch dann blieb sie angewurzelt stehen. Noch immer freute sie sich, aber ein wenig seltsam war es schon. Sie waren hier im Fegefeuer und zuvor war alles hier tot und verdorben gewesen. Warum sollte ein von Gott geheiligter Ort ausgerechnet hier sein? Eine vertraute Stimme ließ jedoch den kleinen Funken des Misstrauens sofort erlöschen. „Oma?!", fragte sie fassungslos und wandte sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Tränen drohten hervorzuquellen. Vor ihr stand wirklich ihre geliebte Großmutter und lächelte sie warm an. Nun liefen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter und ihre Stimme zitterte. „O-Oma...I-I-Ich..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief sie zu ihr und umarmte sie, was die ältere Frau sofort erwiderte. „Shiemi...ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet.", flüsterte sie ihr zu. „Ich hatte schon Sorge, du hättest mich vergessen..." Shiemi schüttelte heftig den Kopf, trat zurück und wischte ihre Tränen fort. „Natürlich nicht, ich könnte dich niemals vergessen!", rief sie entsetzt. „Ich habe immer an dich gedacht und mich jeden Tag um deinen Garten gekümmert! Dabei habe ich mir auch weiter vorgenommen den Garten zu suchen, aber ich...hatte einige Probleme." Sie zögerte und beschloss den Dämonen nicht zu erwähnen. „Aber dafür habe ich jetzt endlich Freunde gefunden! Und ich gehe an eine Schule! Na ja, es ist eine Schule für Exorzisten, aber trotzdem! Ich kann sogar inzwischen einen Begleiter rufen, sein Name ist Nii und-" Sie hielt inne, als sie das traurige Gesicht der alten Frau sah. „W-Was ist denn? Freust du dich denn nicht für mich?", fragte sie verwirrt, woraufhin ihre Großmutter seufzte. „Du hast mich anscheinend doch vergessen, wenn du mich so schnell ersetzen konntest und sogar unseren Garten im Stich gelassen hat." Shiemis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht! Ich helfe Mama immer noch im Laden und kümmere mich um den Garten! Aber ich wollte nicht mehr schwach sein und immer allen zur Last fallen, darum möchte ich Exorzistin werden und anderen helfen!" Die Adeptin glaubte, dass die alte Dame sie verstehen würde, doch sie sah nun noch enttäuschter aus. „Anderen helfen? Shiemi, wie willst du anderen helfen, wenn du dich nicht mal unter Leute traust? Die Exorzisten bedeuten immer Ärger, es ist viel zu gefährlich und deine angeblichen Freunde werden dich schlussendlich nur ausnutzen. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du im Garten geblieben wärst wie du es versprochen hast. Aber stattdessen hast du mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit ersetzt nachdem ich deinetwegen gestorben bin!" Ihre Worte waren ein Stich ins Herz und die Blondine zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie eine Ohrfeige bekommen. Erneut liefen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, dieses Mal nicht aus Freude. „I-Ich...Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass sowas passieren würde! Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich dir geholfen, aber du hast gesagt, dass ich ruhig gehen soll-"

„Also willst du mir die Schuld geben, nur damit du ein reines Gewissen hast und dann ersetzt du mich?", unterbrach ihre Großmutter sie kalt. „Ich habe besseres von dir erwartet. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Shiemi." Nun verstand die Adeptin gar nichts mehr. Das klang gar nicht nach ihrer Großmutter, sie hätte sich eigentlich freuen müssen! Sie sank etwas zusammen, als sie sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Wenn sie nur etwas eher nach Hause gekommen oder gar nicht erst weg gegangen wäre, dann würde ihre Großmutter noch leben. Hatte sie sie wirklich verraten, als sie sich Freunde gesucht hatte? Stumm hörte sie zu, wie ihre Oma, die Person, die sie mehr als jeden anderen bewundert hatte, sie weiterhin beschimpfte und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Doch dann regte sich etwas in ihr und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Du liegst falsch.", flüsterte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. „Wie bitte?", kam die verwirrt klingende Antwort. „DU LIEGST FALSCH!", schrie Shiemi und war selber von ihren lauten Stimme erschrocken, doch sie erholte sich schnell. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich geblieben wäre, dann würdest du vielleicht noch leben, aber das heißt nicht, dass es meine Schuld ist! Außerdem solltest du ganz genau wissen, dass ich dich nie ersetzen könnte! Du warst es, die mich dazu ermutigt hat, mir Freunde zu suchen und genau das habe ich gemacht! Rin, Yuki-chan, Izumo, Suguro, Konekomaru und Shima sind meine Freunde und Shura-sensei auch irgendwie!", verkündete sie stolz und sah entschlossen in das Gesicht der alten Frau. „Rin hat mir gezeigt, dass es keinen Sinn macht, Trübsal zu blasen und ich stärker werden muss! Darum möchte ich Exorzisten werden! Um stärker zu werden und anderen zu helfen! Wenn du wirklich meine Großmutter wärst, würdest du das verstehen und dich für mich freuen, also geh weg, was auch immer du bist!" Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. Kein Luftzug regte sich, nichts raschelte und sogar das Wasserplätschern war verstummt. Zudem fühlte sie sich plötzlich unwohl und es war sehr kalt. „...So ist das also.", unterbrach ihre Großmutter die Stille. „Wie enttäuschend." Shiemi stieß ein Keuchen aus, als vor ihren Augen sämtliche Pflanzen und Bäume eingingen und das Wasser sich langsam rot färbte. Schwarze Dornenbüsche schossen aus dem Boden und umkreisten die Wiese wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer. Was ihr jedoch weit mehr Angst machte, waren die Veränderungen der Kreatur, die sie für ihre Großmutter gehalten hatte. Der Körper war zu einem Großteil verwest, die Haare waren dreckig und durcheinander, teilweise schienen ganze Büschel zu fehlen und Maden begannen unter Haut hervorzukriechen. Erschrocken kreischte die Adeptin auf und wollte weglaufe, blieb dabei dummerweise an einer Wurzel hängen und fiel, sodass sie nur versuchen konnte, von dem Wesen wegzukriechen. Natürlich folgte es ihr und immer wieder einzelne Sätze mit der Stimme ihrer Großmutter zu hören. Sie fragte, warum Shiemi sie im Stich gelassen hatte, warum sie sie einfach vergessen hatte, doch die Adeptin brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also stand sie schnell auf und wich langsam zurück bis sie gegen jemanden stieß. Mit einem erschrockenen Quieken fuhr sie herum und spürte wie Hoffnung in ihr ausstieg. Vor ihr stand Yukio und starrte sie an. Sie ging auf ihn zu und griff ihn am Arm. „Yuki-chan! Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist! Ich-" Die Ohrfeige, die er ihr verpasste, hallte laut wider und sie hielt sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Wange, die dumpf pochte. „Fass mich nicht an, du nichtsnutzige Enttäuschung!", fuhr er sie an. „Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Und was bildest du dir ein, dass du mir irgendwelche dummen Spitznamen gibst?! Wir sind keine Freunde, wer würde schon mit jemanden wie dir etwas zu tun haben wollen?" Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an, sicher, dass sie sich verhört hatte, aber er war noch nicht fertig. „Du bekommst nicht einmal die einfachsten Aufgaben hin! Warum bist du nicht in deinem dämlichen Garten geblieben, wo du niemanden störst?!"

„Weil sie einfach zu dumm ist, um zu begreifen, dass keiner mit ihr befreundet sein will.", antwortete eine ebenfalls vertraute Stimme in einer hochnäsigen Tonlage und Shiemi entdeckte nun Izumo, die sie mit verschränkten Armen ansah. Ihr Blick war kalt und desinteressiert. „Sie nervt mich immer wieder, aber ich werde sie einfach nicht los. Sie ist wie ein nerviger Parasit...eine Kakerlake, die einfach nicht sterben will!" Shiemi verstand nun endlich, was los war. All das hier war eine der erwähnten Visionen. „Geht weg, ihr seid nicht echt!", rief sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Bist du dir da so sicher?", hörte sie nun Rin fragen. Er war plötzlich neben Yukio aufgetaucht und sah sie ebenfalls kalt an. „Ich hätte dich damals einfach ignorieren sollen, aber ich hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit dir. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du uns deswegen so auf die Nerven gehst, hätte ich es lieber sein lassen." Die Worte taten weh und Shiemi spürte wie ihre Entschlossenheit langsam wegbröckelte. „Das ist nicht wahr, Rin würde sowas nicht sagen!" Der Doppelgänger schnaubte. „Es ist aber, was ich denke. Du hälst nur alle auf und bist immer am rumjammern. Du warst bei unserem Camping Trip im Wald komplett nutzlos und bei dem Aufrag im Hotel genauso. Du schaffst es ja nicht mal mehr deinen magischen Diener zu rufen! Offenbar hat sogar er genug von dir." Etwas beschämt biss sich die Blondine auf die Lippe. Tatsächlich hatte sie bereits versucht Nii zu rufen, doch er kam einfach nicht. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, dass es an diesem Ort lag bis ihr einfiel, dass Izumo ihre Füchse hatte rufen können. Hatte Nii wirklich genug von ihr? Nein, es musste eine andere Erklärung geben. Inzwischen waren auch die restlichen Adepten sowie Shura aufgetaucht und hatten begonnen sie zu verspotten. Der Doppelgänger ihrer Großmutter war längst verschwunden, doch besser fühlte sie sich nicht. Je länger sie ihnen zu hörte, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie in der Vergangenheit wirklich oft nutzlos gewesen war. Andererseits hatte sie Paku gerettet und bei ihrer ersten Prüfung mitgeholfen. Dies erfüllte sie wieder mit Zuversicht und sie beschloss, dass nun nicht die Zeit war, sich wegen der Dinge, die sie vermasselt hatte, Vorwürfe zu machen. Man lernte aus Fehlern und es zählte nur das hier und jetzt. „SEID ENDLICH STILL!", schrie sie ihre Peiniger an. „Mag sein, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, aber das gehört auch dazu! Vielleicht bin ich nicht so stark wie Rin, Yuki-chan, Suguro, Shura-sensei oder Izumo, aber ich bin nicht nutzlos, ich werde zusammen mit meinen Freunden von hier entkommen und Exorzistin werden, um anderen zu helfen! Also lasst mich in Ruhe!" Stille folgte und ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, aber nichts passierte. Sie war alleine und stand zitternd auf, denn sie war zuvor ohne es zu merken auf die Knie gesunken. Schnell drehte sie sich um und verließ so schnell wie möglich den falschen Garten. Die Dornenbüsche waren verschwunden, sodass sie problemlos passieren konnte. Sie hatte es so eilig, dass sie zu spät bemerkte wie sich der Boden langsam zu einem Abhang neigte und bevor sie sich versah, rutschte sie weg und landete mit einem schmerzerfüllten Laut auf ihrem Hintern. Sie war auf etwas sehr hartem gelandet und stand auf, um zu sehen, was es war: Aus der Erde ragte die Spitze eines schwarzen Steines. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum sie es tat, begann sie ihn langsam auszubuddeln bis sie einen langen glatten Stein in der Hand hielt. Irgendwoher wusste sie, was es war und steckte ihn ein.

* * *

Izumo presste sich schwer atmend gegen die Steinwand der zerfallenden Hütte. Zu Beginn schien das verlassene Fischerdorf nicht wirklich gefährlich zu sein, nur wahnsinnig unheimlich. Die Stein-und Holzhütten waren zum großen Teil zerfallen, ebenso wie die Boote, welche vereinzelt am verschmutzten Strand lagen. Sie fand außerdem mehrere Knochen, sowohl menschliche aber auch tierische und vollkommen unbekannte. Bis dahin war alles mehr oder weniger ruhig geblieben bis sie einen alten Schrein betreten hatte, der der Göttin Inari geweiht war. Er wirkte ebenfalls heruntergekommen und dreckig, was zu erwarten gewesen war. Zwar hatte sie ein Fragment gefunden, aber die Freude währte nur kurz. Am Ende des Raumes hockte eine nur allzu bekannte Frau und machte sich über eine Leiche her. Daraufhin wollte sie sich langsam zurückziehen, doch kaum hatte sie einen Schritt zurück gemacht, fuhr der Kopf der Frau herum und starrte sie ihn. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter sah, die offensichtlich von der neunschwänzigen Fuchsdämonin besessen war. Sie hatte ihr genau dieselben Worte wie damals gesagt. Dass ihre Schwester und sie nie hätten geboren werden sollen, es ihre Schuld war, dass ihr Vater sich abgewandt hatte. Izumo konnte und wollte nicht zuhören und hatten den Schrein fluchtartig verlassen. Nie wieder wollte sie dieses Erlebnis durchmachen! Natürlich folgte die Besessene ihr. Plötzlich war sie wieder in ihrem Zuhause gewesen und musste mit anhören wie alle getötet wurden, doch sie war weiter gerannt. Schlussendlich war sie wieder in dem Dorf, wo sie sich dann notdürftig versteckt hatte. Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Mutter -nein der Dämon- das Dorf weiter zerstörte, während es nach ihr suche. **„Na los, komm schon raus, Izumo!"**, rief es. **„Sich zu verstecken bringt nichts! Jetzt komm her oder ich hole mir stattdessen deine Schwester!" **Die Hände der Adeptin ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie wusste, dass sie sich ihrer Angst stellen musste, aber sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht wie sie das anstellen sollte! Für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken Uke und Mike zu rufen, immerhin wussten sie vielleicht etwas über das Fegefeuer, aber schlussendlich verwarf sie den Gedanken. Sie hatte keine Lust auf noch eine böse Überraschung und war nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich stark genug war. Nicht noch, dass die beiden sie angriffen. Da der Dämon immer näher kam, beschloss sie ihr Versteck zu wechseln. Langsam kroch sie hervor und lief gebückt zu einer Hütte auf der anderen Seite, dann zur nächsten und wieder zu der daneben. Dort verließ ihr Glück sie. Sie hörte wie Holz splitterte, dann lag sie auf dem Boden und über ihr stand die Fuchsdämonin. **„Hab dich! Jetzt wirst du endlich dafür bezahlen, mein Leben ruiniert zu haben!"** Sie holte zum Angriff aus, doch dazu kam es nie. Izumos Augen weiteten sich, als eine in blaue Flammen gehüllte Gestalt von hinten auf die Besessene sprang und ihr sein Schwert durch den Brustkorb rammte. „Rin?!", entfuhr es ihr, vollkommen fassungslos. Was hatte er hier verloren?! Die Dämonin kreischte schmerzerfüllt auf, als sie von den Flammen verschlungen wurde, woraufhin der Nephilim von ihr absprang, sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide steckte und Izumo besorgt ansah. „Izumo, ist alles in Ordnung?! Bist du verletzt?!" Noch immer sprachlos, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und griff zögerlich nach seiner Hand, woraufhin er sie auf die Beine zog. „Was tust du hier?!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, als ihr endlich bewusst wurde, was soeben passiert war. Der Nephilim zuckte scheinbar unsicher mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt selber nicht. Ich war erst in einer Kirche und hatte da eine Vision von Satan, aber hab es irgendwie überstanden, bin weiter und dabei hat sich immer das Gebiet geändert. Ich hatte noch ein paar Visionen und irgendwann bin ich hier gelandet." Die Adeptin starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte eine Vision mit Satan gehabt und blieb so ruhig?! Zudem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm wirklich vertrauen konnte, immerhin konnte er eine weitere Illusion sein. „Wer war sie?", fragte er plötzlich. Izumo schwieg, aber dann beschloss sie, dass sie es genauso gut sagen konnte. „Meine Mutter. Es ist eine lange Geschichte, also geb ich die Kurzfassung: Sie war Priesterin in einem Schrein und wurde von einer neunschwänzigen Fuchsdämonin übernommen. Sie hat die meisten getötet, meine Schwester und ich waren die einzigen Überlebenden.", erklärte sie mit bitterer Stimme. „Das tut mir leid.", antwortete Rin leise und holte kurz Luft wie um sich auf das, was kommen würde, vorzubereiten. „Aber wenn wir hier raus wollen, musst du dich ihr stellen." Entsetzt sah sie ihn an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du hast sie doch gesehen!" Rin bleib stur. „Und du hast gehört, was die Dämonenkönige gesagt haben. Du musst dich stellen, sonst verlierst du und damit wir alle. Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach, aber es muss sein." Sie wollte nicht. Die Angst war einfach zu groß, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass er recht hatte. Früher oder später musste sie sich dem stellen, schon allein für ihren eigenen Frieden. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie wie sich die Gestalt ihrer besessenen Mutter neu bildete. ‚Jetzt oder nie.'

* * *

Bon hatte keine Ahnung, wo er gelandet war. Für eine Weile war er weiter durch die Gegend geirrt, ohne etwas von Nutzen zu finden und war noch auf einige Visionen getroffen, die er glücklicherweise allesamt überwinden konnte. Schlussendlich hatte sich die Umgebung verändert bis er vor einem Bunker in einem Wald stand. Nach kurzem Zögern war er eingetreten, doch sofort war die Tür hinter ihm zugeschlagen und er war von vollkommener Dunkelheit umgeben. Glücklicherweise hatte er seine Taschenlampe noch und zog sie heraus. Als er sie anschaltete, traute er jedoch seinen Augen nicht. Er stand in einem langem Gang, zu lang, als dass er in den Bunker gepasst hätte. Auch war hinter ihm nicht länger eine Tür, sondern eine glatte Steinwand. Er sollte wohl nicht mehr wirklich überrascht sein. Mit einem Seufzen machte er sich auf den Weg, um einen Ausgang zu finden und je länger er sich umsah, desto sicherer war er, sich in einem verlassenen Gefängnis zu befinden. Allerdings schien es nicht ganz so verlassen wie erwartet, denn er konnte leise Stimmen hören. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sich näherte. Die Stimmen kamen ihm mehr als bekannt vor, aber konnte das wirklich sein? Langsam schlich er weiter, angestrengt lauschend bis er endlich etwas verstehen konnte. „Ich habe genug, das ist doch krank! Haben die Dämonen keine anderen Freizeitbeschäftigungen als einen zu verängstigten?! Die haben doch nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne!", beschwerte sich eine ihm nur allzu Stimme woraufhin eine ebenfalls bekannte Stimme antwortete. „Shima, jetzt beruhige dich doch, sie sind weg!"

„DAS IST TROTZDEM KRANK!", ertönte die hysterische Erwiderung. Bon musste sich ein Augenrollen verkneifen. Damit gab es wohl keine Zweifel mehr, auch wenn er weiterhin vorsichtig war, falls es nur eine Illusion war. Er betrat den Raum aus dem die Stimmen kamen und fand sich in einem Leichenschauhaus wieder, wo er tatsächlich auf seine Freunde traf. Shima schien wieder mal eine Krise zu durchleben, denn er saß auf dem Boden, war mehr als grün im Gesicht und war offenbar kurz davor umzukippen, während Konekomaru neben ihm kniete und auf ihn einredete. Shima sah auf, als er Bons Schritte hörte, wich zurück und eh sich Suguro versah, bekam er fast einen Stein gegen den Kopf. „Hey, was zur Hölle sollte das?!", fauchte, doch der Pinkhaarige antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn an. „Du bist echt!?" Bon schnaubte, aber konnte seine Bedenken verstehen. Es war extrem schwer die Wirklichkeit von den Täuschungen zu unterscheiden und er selbst wurde langsam ebenfalls paranoid. Den beiden ging es ihren Gesichtsausdrücken nach zu urteilen nicht anders. „Natürlich bin ich das! Wie geht es euch?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt, woraufhin Koneko mit den Schultern zuckte. „Den Umständen entsprechend.", erwiderte er bitter. „Aber Shima und ich haben hier ein Fragment gefunden." Er zeigte es Suguro, welcher nickte. „Ich habe auch eins gefunden." Er zögerte, nicht sicher, ob er sich wegen ihrer Visionen erkundigen sollte, doch entschied sich dagegen. Sie würden ihm schon davon erzählen, wenn es soweit war. „Wie sieht es mit den anderen aus? Habt ihr was von denen gehört?", fragte er stattdessen und die beiden schüttelten die Köpfe. „Ich wurde vorhin von einem riesigem Skorpion mit zu vielen Stacheln verfolgt, aber sonst habe ich niemanden getroffen, es sei denn man zählt die Illusionen.", erwiderte Shima, inzwischen etwas ruhiger. „Aber wenn wir uns wieder gefunden haben, müssen wir ja auch irgendwie die anderen treffen können."‚ ergänzte Koneko. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier noch etwas finden, also verschwinden wir. Das musste er nicht zweimal sagen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihnen breit, als sie die Eingangshalle wiederfanden und problemlos die Tür ins Freie öffnen konnten. Keinen überraschte es, dass sich die Umgebung erneut verändert hatte, sodass sie sich nun an einer Art Küstengebiet befanden. „Na dann...los geht's.", murmelte Konekomaru.

* * *

Mit einem lauten Kreischen stürzte die Furie auf Shura herab, die mit Mühe und Not ausweichen konnte. Sie fluchte, als sie dabei auf ihrer verletzten Schulter landete. Zuvor hatte das Biest sie mit den Krallen dort erwischt und nun brannte die Wunde wie Feuer. Sie biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte weiter. Noch nie war die Exorzistin auf einen derartigen Dämonen in Assiah getroffen, doch es gab einige alte Einträge, die darauf hindeuteten, dass ihre Gegnerin eine Furie war. Der Körperbau war wie der eines Menschen, der Kopfe war allerdings kahl, die Ohren lang und spitz. Gelbe Hauer ragten auf dem Maul hervor, die Augen waren komplett schwarz und funkelten tückisch. Arme besaß sie keine, dafür jedoch riesige fledermausartige Flügel mit scharfen Krallen an den Enden, welche an verkrüppelte Finger erinnerten. Die ledrige, rissige Haut war dunkelgrau und umspannte den Körper so eng, dass man jeden einzelnen Knochen erkennen konnte. Wie um die Hässlichkeit noch abzurunden, erweckten diese den Eindruck, mehrfach gebrochen und anschließend irgendwie wieder zusammengewachsen zu sein, weswegen alles schief und grotesk aussah. Noch hatte sie keine Ahnung wie sie das Vieh los werden sollte. Beinahe wünschte sie sich die Visionen zurück, so nervenaufreibend sie auch waren. Bisher hatte Shura mehrere Visionen von Shiro gehabt, der sie als Enttäuschung bezeichnet und verspottet hatte, aber auch von Angel. Dieser hatte sie ebenfalls verhöhnt und verkündet, dass sie versagt hatte, weswegen Rin hingerichtet werden würde. Den Nephilim selbst hatte es leider auch getroffen. Er war als blutdurstiger Dämon aufgetreten, der jeden, der ihm einmal etwas bedeutet hatte, niedergemetzelt hatte und nun auch Assiah angriff. All dies waren Dinge, die ihr Sorgen bereiteten und es war nicht leicht gewesen, diese zu überwinden, doch irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft. Kritisch war es geworden, als plötzlich Hachirotaro Omikami auf der Matte gestanden hatte und von ihr verlangte, sie solle endlich ihren Teil der Abmachung erfüllen. Bevor Shura ihn daran erinnern konnte, das sie noch mehr als genug Zeit hatte, stand er plötzlich vor ihr, die Hand in ihrem Bauch vergraben und als er sie wieder zurückgezogen hatte, musste sie einen Aufschrei unterdrücke und das nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen, die sie wirklich glauben ließen, er hatte etwas aus ihr rausgerissen. Er hatte einen Säugling aus ihr raus geholt! Sie war daraufhin zu Boden gefallen und musste zusehen, wie sich unter ihr langsam eine Blutlache bildete, nur um wenige Sekunden festzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Ihr eben noch blutender Bauch hatte nicht mal einen Kratzer, der Schmerz war ebenfalls verschwunden und vom Säugling war keine Spur gewesen. Dieses Mal hatte sie wesentlich länger gebraucht, um mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen, aber schlussendlich war sie erneut erfolgreich gewesen und hatte sogar ein Fragment gefunden. Demzufolge müsste dieser Dämon keine große Sache sein, sollte man zumindest annehmen. Allerdings ging es ihr gehörig auf die Nerven, dass das Vieh dank der Flügel schnell ausweichen konnte und ständig außer Reichweite war. Das war ganz eindeutig keine Vision und sie bezweifelte, dass es hier lebte, sonst wäre sie längst auf mehr getroffen. Wahrscheinlich war es das Schoßtier irgendeines Baals, der ihnen zusätzlich das Leben schwer machen wollte. Sie hätten sich bei der Wette wirklich noch ein paar Bedingungen ausdenken sollen, aber in der Hektik war dies unmöglich gewesen. Davon abgesehen hätten sie wahrscheinlich 50 Jahre daran basteln können und die Baal hätten trotzdem noch Lücken gefunden. Knapp entging sie einem weiteren Angriff, doch diesmal landete sie einen Treffer, genau am Rücken zwischen den beiden Flügeln. Dem Aufschrei des Dämons war zu entnehmen, dass dies wohl eine empfindliche Stelle war. Es schien nun genug zu haben, da es mitten in der Luft umdrehte und schon bald aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. Shura wartete noch einige Minuten, um ganz sicher zu gehen, doch es kehrte nicht zurück. Mit gezogenem Schwert ging sie weiter, bereit sich gegen einen eventuellen Überraschungsangriff zu verteidigen. Alles blieb still, bis sie eine Lichtung erreichte. In einiger Entfernung konnte sie das Knacken von Zweigen vernehmen, was sich stetig näherte. Allerdings war es kein Dämon, sondern Shiemi, die sich gehörig erschrak, als sie Shura entdeckte. „Warum habe ich denn jetzt Visionen von Shura-sensei?!", fragte sie und starrte die Exorzisten entsetzt an, welche die Augen verdrehte. „Ich bin keine Vision!", erwiderte sie ein wenig gereizt, während sie sich misstrauisch umsah, ohne jemanden zu entdecken. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass die Shiemi vor ihr nur eine Illusion war, zuvor war keiner der Adepten einzeln aufgetreten. Sie beschloss es zu riskieren. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du jemanden begegnet?" Die Adeptin wich sichtlich beunruhigt ihrem Blick aus. „Ja, mir geht es gut und begegnet bin ich niemanden außer mehreren Visionen." Nun sah sie Shura kritisch an. „Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht auch eine Illusion bist?!"

„Warum solltest du eine Vision von mir haben? Oder hast du so viel Angst vor mir?", frage Shura trocken, woraufhin die Adeptin rot anlief. „N-Nein, a-aber...egal. Ich hab ein Fragment gefunden!", berichtete sie und zeigte den Stein. „Hast du auch schon was gefunden? Und weißt du etwas von den anderen?" Shura schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß gar nichts, aber ich habe ebenfalls ein Fragment gefunden. Hoffen wir, dass die anderen auch etwas haben." Während sie weiter gingen, hörten sie immer wieder Schritte und rascheln, zudem fühlten sie sich ständig beobachtet. Shura unterdrückte ein genervtes Aufstöhnen, als sie zum fünften Mal an dem selben Felsen vorbeigingen. Zunächst hatte sie gedacht, dass sie im Kreis gingen, doch inzwischen war klar, was wirklich los war. Anscheinend hatte das Fegefeuer großen Spaß daran, sie immer wieder an derselben Stelle landen zu lassen, egal in welche Richtung sie liefen. Nach einer Zeit, die sich wie Stunden anfühlte, lichtete sich der Wald endlich und sie kamen an einem Küstengebiet heraus. Shura vertraue der Sache nicht wirklich, daher wies sie Shiemi an, besonders wachsam zu sein. Die Blondine nickte langsam und der Exorzistin fiel nun auf wie müde das Mädchen war. Sie selbst war ebenfalls erschöpft, immerhin war es inzwischen wahrscheinlich weit nach Mitternacht, aber sie zwang sich weiter zu machen. Schlafen konnte sie sobald sie in Assiah erreicht hatten und Mephisto hinter Schloss und Riegel war. Allerdings war der Dämonenkönig vielleicht schon über alle Berge und das wäre mehr als bedenklich. Wer wollte schon einen Baal auf freiem Fuß haben? Sie entdeckten ein verlassenes Fischerdorf und überlegten, ob sie dort ihr Glück versuchen sollten, doch die Entscheidung wurde ihnen schnell abgenommen, als sie blaue Flammen sahen. Ohne lange zu zögern, rannten sie los und erreichten in Rekordgeschwindigkeit einen Marktplatz, wo Shura sofort die Situation in Augenschein nahm. Izumo lag benommen vor den Ruinen einer Holzhütte, mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand Rin mit gezogenen Schwert und schützte sie vor einem...Pferd? Die Exorzistin schaute genauer hin und war sich sicher, dass das kein normales Pferd war. Er war grün-bläulich, Mähne und Schweif schienen aus einer Art Seetang zu bestehen und die Augen waren vollkommen dunkelblau, fast schon schwarz. Es schien allerdings gehörigen Respekt vor Rins Flammen zu haben, denn es tänzelte unruhig umher und suchte wohl einen Weg an ihm vorbei. Sie beschloss den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen und griff von hinten an. Leider hatte es sie wohl gehört oder gerochen, fuhr herum und bäumte sich auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang Shura beiseite, um nicht von den Hufen zerquetscht zu werden oder Bekanntschaft mit den Reißzähnen des Biestes zu machen. Rins Angriff schlug ebenfalls fehl, allerdings versuchte es einen erneuten Vorstoß auf Izumo, den der Nephilim verhinderte indem er dazwischen sprang. Daraufhin ließ das Wesen ab und zog sich zurück, bis es aus der Sichtweite verschwand. Schwer atmend steckte Rin das Schwert ein und lief zu Izumo, Shura und Shiemi waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Erst jetzt sahen sie, dass die Adeptin verletzt war und aus mehreren Wunden blutete. Eine besonders große sah verdächtig nach Bissspuren aus. Rin hatte ebenfalls Blut an seinem Oberteil kleben, darin waren zudem mehrere Löcher und Risse, doch er versicherte schnell, dass er in Ordnung war und das Blut größtenteils nicht seins sondern Izumos war. Shiemi machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und behandelte die Wunde, während Shura Rin ausfragte. Er berichtete, dass er bereits ein Fragment gefunden hatte, nachdem er sich einer Vision stellen musste. Später hatte er noch viele weitere gehabt bis er sich schließlich hier wiederfand und auf Izumo traf, die noch dabei gewesen war, sich ihrer Angst zu stellen. Zwar hatte sie es geschafft und zudem ein Fragment in den Ruinen des Schreines gefunden, doch dann war dieses Pferd aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht und hatte sie angefallen. Shura kannte sich mit westlichen Dämonen nicht ganz so gut aus, allerdings klang es sehr nach einem Kelpie. Diese Wesen waren vor allem in Schottland zu finden und lebten in Seen, Flüssen sowie anderen Gewässern. Sie baten sich Reisenden als Reittiere für die Überquerung an oder lockten ahnungslose Menschen durch eine Art Hypnose auf ihre Rücken, dann zogen sie ihr Opfer unter Wasser und fraßen es. Es schien allerdings kein wirkliches Interesse an Rin gehabt zu haben und war ihm stets ausgewichen. Glücklicherweise konnte Shiemi die Blutung stoppen und die Verletzung entsprechend behandeln. Zwar hatte sie Nii nicht rufen können, aber da sie die Pflanzen, die sie oft benötigte für diesen Einsatz mitgenommen hatte, war dies kein Problem. Zu ihrer Überraschung kamen kurz darauf noch mehr dazu. Das Kyoto Trio tauchte ebenfalls auf, da sie das blaue Leuchten ebenfalls gesehen hatten. Alle waren mehr als erleichtert, sich endlich wiedergefunden zu haben und dass sie immerhin schon sechs von acht Teilen gefunden hatte, stimmte sie sehr zuversichtlich. Dennoch machten sie sich große Sorgen um Yukio. Niemand hatte etwas von ihm gehört und sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb. Selbst wenn sie alle Teile hätten, sie würden niemanden zurücklassen. Ohne eine große Wahl machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, um den vermissten Exorzisten zu finden.


	6. Fegefeuer Teil 2

**Und hier kommt direkt Part 2. Wie schon im letzten Kapitel erwähnt: Spoiler Warnung für Shuras und Izumos Vergangenheit.**

**Viel Spaß! ^^**

* * *

Der Naberius war überraschend schwer zu töten. Obwohl Yukio bereits mehrmals Treffer gelandet hatte, wollte der Dämon einfach nicht liegen bleiben. Schlussendlich blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit mehr als abzuhauen, denn seine Munition ging langsam zur Neige und er wollte nicht ohne Waffe in der Dämonenwelt unterwegs sein. Nach einer Weile war sein Verfolger endlich verschwunden und ihm blieb kurz Zeit zum durchatmen. Er fand eine alte Hütte, die er nach kurzem zögern betrat, was sich als gute Entscheidung herausstellte, denn er fand eines der gesuchten Fragmente. Die Freude hielt leider nicht lange an, denn die Visionen ließen einfach nicht locker und zogen ihn von einem Albtraum in den nächsten. Nicht nur Imitationen seines Adoptivvaters machten ihm zu schaffen, sondern von Rin, den Adepten, Shura und sogar Satan, wobei es nur seine Stimme war. Dabei hörte er immer wieder die Wort der Baal in seinem Kopf. _„__Wenn ihr nicht sterbt, werdet ihr wahnsinnig oder sterbt eben nach den sechs Stunden. Wir bieten jetzt einen letzten Ausweg an: Gib auf, dann schicken wir dich und den Rest zurück nach Assiah, während wir Rin hier behalten.__"_ Eigentlich sollte dieses Angebot absolut außer Frage sein, aber je länger er hier war, umso verlockender war es. _„Gib es zu, du willst ihn versagen sehen. Du kannst es verdrängen, aber tief in deinem Inneren hasst du ihn, weil er für dich immer ein Dämon und eine Gefahr für alle ist."_ Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf und zwang die Stimmen weit weg. Er durfte sich der Versuchung nicht hingeben, sonst wären Rin und Assiah verloren. Leider dauerte es nicht lange bis das Flüstern zurückkehrte. Frustriert hielt er sich den schmerzenden Kopf, während er überlegte, wo er als nächstes hingehen sollte. Die Umgebung hatte sich in den letzten Minuten immer wieder geändert, momentan stand er in einem Canyon. Es war hier auffallend kälter und er begann ein wenig zu zittern. Seine Schritte echoten durch den leeren Canyon, was seine Anspannung zusätzlich steigerte. „Yukio!", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme, die ihn langsamer laufen ließ, doch er schüttelte die Verwirrung schnell ab. Wahrscheinlich war es nur wieder ein Trick dieses Ortes, eine Stimme in seinem Kopf oder sein Verstand war tatsächlich dabei sich zu verabschieden. Erneut rief die Person seinen Namen und es waren schnelle Schritte zu hören. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, wurde er an der Schulter gegriffen und umgedreht. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?!", fragte Rin ihn besorgt und musterte ihn von oben nach unten. Der Brillenträger wich zurück, er traute dem Frieden nicht. Er würde sich nicht nochmal von einer Vision überrumpeln lassen! Gerade wollte er die Waffe ziehen, da standen auch schon Shura und die restlichen Adepten hinter seinem Bruder. „Yuki-chan, alles in Ordnung?", ertönte Shiemis Stimme, woraufhin er verwirrt nickte, noch immer nicht sicher, ob das, was er sah, echt war. „Wo kommt ihr denn jetzt her?", fragte er und konnte das Misstrauen nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Shura bemerkte es sofort und trat seufzend nach vorn. „Schon gut, ich war auch erst misstrauisch. Wir sind echt: Wäre das eine Vision, würde es anders aussehen, nicht wahr?" Natürlich hatte sie recht und Yukio entspannte sich, aber etwas von der Nervosität blieb. „Vorhin bin ich auf eine falsche Shiemi gestoßen, die versucht hat, mich umzubringen." Kurze Blicke wurden gewechselt, dann gaben sie zu, dass sie ebenfalls von Doppelgängern heimgesucht worden und zudem alle einem Dämonenkönig begegnet waren. Doch da die Zeit drängte, noch immer ein Fragment fehlte und sie das Tor finden mussten, diskutierten sie nicht lange und machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Dabei erzählte jeder, wie es ihnen ergangen war, allerdings ohne auf die Visionen näher einzugehen. Keiner bohrte nach, immerhin wussten sie alle wie nervenaufreibend diese waren. Dennoch konnte Yukio nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob sie ebenfalls Stimmen hörten.

* * *

Die Suche nach dem jüngeren Okumura Zwilling war für alle sehr anstrengend gewesen und die Zeit rann durch ihre Finger wie Sand. Demzufolge war die Stimmung nun etwas besser, aber nach wie vor angespannt. Weder Handys noch normale Uhren konnten ihnen sagen wie spät es war, sie alle zeigten verschiedene Zeiten an, blieben spontan stehen, liefen langsamer, schneller oder gar rückwärts. Es blieb ihnen daher nichts übrig, als sich weiterhin umzusehen und möglichst schnell das Fragment sowie das Tor zu finden. Sie spielten kurz mit dem Gedanken sich aufzuteilen, um eine größere Fläche abzudecken, verwarfen ihn allerdings schnell wieder. Das letzte, was sie jetzt wollten war, dass sich das Gebiet wieder änderte und sie getrennt wurden. Momentan waren sie in einer ziemlich warmen Umgebung und Asche vom Himmel, was die Sicht zusätzlich erschwerte. Plötzlich durchbrach Konekomaru die Stille. „Eine Sache verstehe ich nicht: Die Baal meinten, dass wir uns unseren Ängsten stellen müssen und da die Wette noch läuft, scheinen wir bisher bestanden zu haben. Warum kommen dann immer noch Visionen? Wenn sie überwunden sind, macht es doch keinen Sinn, dass sie weiterhin auftauchen, oder?" Alle wechselten überraschte Blicke. „Na ja, sie haben nie gesagt, dass die Visionen aufhören, wenn wir sie überwinden.", gab Bon zu Bedenken, aber Koneko schien nicht überzeugt. „Das mag weit hergeholt sein, aber eventuell reicht das nicht aus.", überlegte er. „Das hier ist auch ein Vertrauenstest. Außerdem sind laut den Dämonenkönige die schlimmsten Erinnerungen dabei und man hört oft, dass man sowas erst hinter sich lassen kann, wenn man darüber redet. Es ist jedenfalls häufig Teil von Therapien. Vielleicht hören die Illusionen also auf, wenn wir erzählen, was wir gesehen haben und wie das im Zusammenhang zu unserer Vergangenheit steht." Rin spürte wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und seine Hände zitterten, weswegen er sie schnell in die Hosentaschen steckte. Von der Nacht, in der Shiro starb, erzählen? Das würde er nicht schaffen. Bisher hatte er mit niemanden darüber geredet, was genau passiert war, nicht mal Yukio. Dummerweise hatte er die Vermutung, dass Koneko recht haben könnte und ebenso schien es den restlichen Adepten zu gehen. Besonders Izumo wirkte nicht begeistert, was nicht überraschend war. Sie hatte ihm nur knapp erzählt, was geschehen war und er hatte nicht weiter gefragt, also war sie sicherlich nicht erpicht darauf, es mit der ganzen Gruppe zu teilen. Shura und Yukio wirkten ebenfalls zögerlich, doch dann nickte die Exorzistin und seufzte. „Na schön, ich schätze, es kann nicht schaden. Aber gehen wir weiter, während wir reden." Für vielleicht eine Minute liefen sie still weiter, dann beschloss Konekomaru anzufangen, gefolgt von Bon und Shima. Keiner war von Shimas Visionen überrascht, wobei es auf jeden Fall verstörend gewesen war und Rin dieses Mal seine Panik nachvollziehen konnte. Ein paar Insekten waren eine Sache, aber gleich von einer ganzen Horde angegriffen werden? Da wäre wohl jeder durchgedreht. Bei den anderen beiden sah es schon anders aus und er war positiv überrascht, dass sie inzwischen wirklich hinter ihm standen, wobei ihm Bons Vision mit Satan doch etwas zu schaffen machte. „Du...Du hast also wirklich Satan gehört?", erkundete sich Koneko bei seinem Freund mit ängstlicher Stimme. „Ja, aber er war es nicht wirklich, sondern nur eine Vision, also war es eigentlich keine große Sache.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. „Keine große Sache?!", erwiderte Shima. „Mir wurde mal erzählt, dass Exorzisten, die ihn gehört haben, den Verstand verloren haben!"

„Na ja, er war schon ziemlich einschüchternd, aber es ist wie gesagt nur eine Vision, also wird man das kaum mit dem Original vergleichen können und wenn ich ihn besiegen will, darf ich mich nicht schon von einer Illusion beeindrucken lassen.", argumentierte Suguro und Rin konnte nur zustimmen. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte Satan nur mit einer verzerrten Version von Shiros Stimme gesprochen, aber dafür hatte er die echte in seinen Träumen gehört, sowie seine Präsenz gespürt und das reichte ihm für dieses Leben. Allerdings würde er sich ihm irgendwann persönlich stellen müssen, wenn er ihn wirklich besiegen wollte. Falls das überhaupt möglich war. Laut Azazel kamen immerhin alle acht Dämonenkönige bei ihm ins Schwitzen. Nun war Shiemi an der Reihe, deren Erfahrungen ebenfalls nicht gerade einfach gewesen waren, aber es schien ihr wesentlich besser zu gehen, nachdem sie alles losgeworden war. Izumo begann als nächstes von ihrem Erlebnis zu erzählen und ging dabei tatsächlich auf ihre Vergangenheit ein, welche alle ziemlich schockierte: Ihre Mutter war Priesterin in einem Schrein gewesen, in dem seit Jahren eine Dämonin versiegelt gewesen war. Dummerweise wurde sie eines Tages von der besagten Dämonin übernommen und hatte jeden, inklusive Izumos Vater, umgebracht. Izumo hatte sich in ihrer Verzweiflung an die Illuminati gewandt, welche ihr zuvor bereits "Hilfe" angeboten hatten und sie angefleht, dass sie den Dämonen herausholten, doch natürlich war es anders gekommen. Jetzt war ihre Mutter eine Gefangene, ihre kleine Schwester hatte sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen, denn sie lebte unter anderem Namen bei einer Adoptivfamilie und sie selbst musste in ständiger Angst vor den Illuminati leben. Seltsamerweise hatte sie schon lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, was sie mehr als nervös machte. Rin versuchte derweil mit der Tatsache zurechtzukommen, dass die sagenumwobenen Illuminati wirklich existierten und laut Shura auch noch vom ältesten der acht Dämonenkönige angeführt wurde. Umso seltsamer war es, dass Izumo nichts mehr von ihnen gehört hatte. Samael wusste wer sie war und hätte die Information jederzeit an Luzifer weitergeben oder sie gar unbemerkt ausliefern können, aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Entweder es war wieder Teil eines Spiels oder er und der ältere Dämonenkönig waren irgendwie nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Keinen würde es wundern, wenn es eine Art Machtkampf zwischen den beiden Baal wäre, aber da sie keine Ahnung über die Kultur Gehennas hatten, gaben sie ihre Grübeleien schnell auf. Jeder war von Izumos Geschichte betroffen, doch keiner wusste, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Daraufhin hatte Shura verkündet, dass sie bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich die Katze aus dem Sack lassen konnte: Auf ihrer Familie lastete ein Fluch, da einer ihrer Vorfahren einen Deal mit einem Dämon gemacht hatte. Sie würde nicht älter als 30 werden und musste zuvor ein Kind bekommen, welches die Blutlinie und damit die Verpflichtung gegenüber den Dämonen fort führen würde. Demzufolge würde sie nicht mehr lange leben, selbst wenn sie aus dem Fegefeuer entkamen. Es war mehr als unfair, weswegen Rin sich vornahm, ihr irgendwie zu helfen den Fluch loszuwerden, ganz egal wie mächtig der verantwortliche Dämon war. Damit waren nur noch Yukio und er selbst übrig. Sie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann begann der jüngere Zwilling ebenfalls zu erzählen. Er zeigte keine wirkliche Emotion, während er alles erzählte, doch Rin erkannte schnell, dass es ihn mehr mitgenommen hatte, als er es zugeben wollte. Als sein Zwilling fertig war, legte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter, woraufhin er zusammenzuckte und abrupt stehen blieb. „Lass dich davon nicht runterziehen, die erzählen nur Mist. Du bist nicht nutzlos und ich habe nicht vor, Assiah anzugreifen, also mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken! Wir haben fast alle Teile, dann können wir nach Hause, ich kann dem Clown den Schweif und diesen albernen Hut anzünden und alle sind zufrieden!", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern, was die anderen sofort bestätigten. „Er hat recht, Yukio.", sagte Shura unerwartet ernst. „Denk dran, dass du immer noch grad mal 15 bist. Dafür hast du dich bisher super geschlagen. Also mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken." Noch immer wirkte Yukio nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber nickte. Jetzt war endlich Rin dran und es graute ihm noch mehr davor als zuvor, doch es gab keinen Weg mehr herum. Zögerlich berichtete er von seiner Begegnung mit seinem "Adoptivvater", der ihn für seinen Tod verantwortlich gemacht hatte, Satan, seiner dämonischen Hälfte und wie er sie alle hatte sterben sehen. Er erwähnte dabei nicht, dass Satan in Shiros Körper gewesen war, aber die anderen schienen zu merken, dass er etwas verheimlichte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das alles ist. Warum hat dich dein Adoptivvater für seinen Tod verantwortlich gemacht? Er war doch der ehemalige Paladin und ist im Krankenhaus gestorben. Durch Samaels Hand, wie Amaimon sagte. Was hat das alles mit dir zu tun?", hackte Bon nach, woraufhin Konekomaru ihn streng ansah, aber er ließ nicht locker. Rin schwieg und schaute betreten zu Boden. Wie sollte er ihnen beibringen, dass Satan nur seinetwegen Shiros Körper übernehmen konnte? „Rin, bitte sag es uns.", sagte Izumo mit überraschend mitfühlender Stimme. „Du hast selbst gesagt: Wenn wir hier raus wollen, müssen wir uns unseren Ängsten stellen." Super, jetzt warf die Augenbraue ihm seine eigenen Worte zurück. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gab er sich geschlagen. „Na gut, aber ihr werdet mich danach wahrscheinlich hassen. Ich habe euch alles über meine Vision erzählt, aber..." Er stockte, holte tief Luft und sprach weiter. „Es ist wohl an der Zeit, dass ich euch sage, warum ich überhaupt Exorzist werden möchte. Ich hatte bis kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres keine Ahnung von Exorzisten, Dämonen und darüber, was ich wirklich bin. Ich war immer stärker als normale Menschen, meine Wunden sind schnell verheilt und ich bin oft aggressiv geworden, sogar schon als Kind, aber sonst war ich eigentlich ganz normal. Ich habe mit Hängen und Würgen meinen Abschluss geschafft und wollte mit Arbeiten anfangen anstatt weiter zur Schule zu gehen. Ich hatte mehrere Jobs, aus denen ich immer wieder rausgeflogen bin. Bei einem Job in einem Supermarkt habe ich dann meinen ersten Dämonen gesehen. Er hat ein kleines Mädchen geärgert und der Vater dachte, es wären irgendwelche Mitschüler, die sie schikanieren. Ich habe versucht zu erklären, was passiert war und sie von irgendetwas nicht menschlichem heimgesucht wird. Der Alte, also mein Adoptivvater, hat da wohl begriffen, dass ich anfange, Dämonen zu sehen und hat mir dann Hausarrest gegeben. Angeblich wegen einer neuen Rechnung, die ich verursacht habe, aber ich schätze mal, das war nur eine Ausrede. Ihm ist klar geworden, dass das Siegel an Kurikara immer schwächer geworden ist und er hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, dass Dämonen das mitbekommen und mich finden. Am nächsten Tag ist dann alles den Bach runter gegangen. Ich habe plötzlich überall Kohletierchen gesehen. Zuerst dachte ich, es sind Fliegen oder sowas und bin nach draußen gerannt, um es mir genauer anzusehen. Dort wurde ich plötzlich von einem Typen namens Shiratori angesprochen."

„Shiratori?", hakte Suguro nach. „Wie in Shiratori Reiji?" Der Nephilim nickte. „Genau. Mir ist sofort aufgefallen, dass er von sehr vielen Kohletierchen umgeben war, aber da ich nichts von Dämonen wusste, habe ich auch nicht kapiert, dass er besessen ist. Ich hatte ihn erst kurz zuvor zusammengeschlagen, weil er einen Haufen Tauben mit einer Armbrust abgeschossen hat und dachte, er will es mir jetzt heimzahlen oder sowas."

„Er hat was?!", fragte Shiemi entsetzt, doch Shura machte einen zischenden Laut, damit sie still war und Rin fuhr fort. „Er sagte, dass er mit mir reden will. Ich war misstrauisch, aber dachte mir, dass ich ihn und seine Freunde schon mal erledigt habe und es wieder schaffen würde, also bin aus dem Stift raus."

„Und hast damit Schutzkreise verlassen.", tippte Izumo und Rin nickte. „Scheint so. Wir waren eine Weile unterwegs bis wir auf einer Art Baustelle oder sowas waren. Keine Ahnung mehr, ich habe nicht drauf geachtet. Jedenfalls waren nirgends Menschen zu sehen und Shiratori begann mir zu erklären, dass diese Geschichte mit den Tauben ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn werfen würde und wollte mir was zahlen, damit ich den Mund halte. Ich habe zugestimmt, aber wollte das Geld nicht und gehen, woraufhin er begonnen hat, Yukio schlecht zu machen und dann bin ich...na ja ausgerastet. Ich habe ihm eine reingehauen und plötzlich hat er angefangen sich zu verändern. Er hatte Hörner, lange Zähne, einen Schweif...wie ein Dämon eben. Die anderen haben es natürlich nicht sehen können und mich zu Boden gedrückt. Er hat dann versucht mir eine glühende Eisenstange ins Gesicht zu pressen und das war, als endlich meine Flammen rauskamen." Die anderen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und Shiemi presste beide Hände vor den Mund. „Wusste er wer du bist oder war das Zufall?", fragte Koneko mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Rin überlegte kurz, dann fielen ihm Astaroths Worte wieder ein. „Nein, war es nicht. Er hatte eine Vermutung, wer ich bin. Zumindest meinte er irgendwie, dass "seine Augen ihn nicht getäuscht haben". Keine Ahnung wie ich mich verraten habe, vielleicht hat er mich gestalkt und meine extreme Stärke bemerkt oder ich hab mal blaue Funken abgegeben, ohne es zu merken. Egal, jedenfalls hat sich sein Verhalten mir gegenüber komplett geändert. Er sagte, dass sein Name Astaroth ist und Satan auf mich wartet. Ich habe gar nichts mehr kapiert, aber bevor er etwas tun konnte, ist Shiro aufgetaucht und hat ihn exorziert."

„Er hat einen Baal exorziert?!", fragte Shima ungläubig „Wow, er klingt genial..." Unwillkürlich musste Rin schwach lächeln. Ja, Shiro war wirklich genial gewesen. „Er war nicht umsonst Paladin.", erinnerte Izumo ihn. „Was ist dann passiert? Ich schätze mal, du bist durchgedreht?" Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Mehr oder weniger, wobei erst später alles wirklich bei mir angekommen ist. Ich wollte natürlich Antworten, also hat er mir kurz erzählt, dass es neben unserer Welt noch eine zweite -Gehenna- gibt, Dämonen diese bevölkern und immer wieder Einfluss auf Assiah nehmen. Ich habe weder an Exorzismus noch an Dämonen geglaubt, also wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich glauben oder denken soll. Dann hat er die Bombe platzen lassen, dass die Dämonen hinter mir her sind, weil sie mich zu Satan bringen wollen, der mein Vater ist, aber meine Mutter ein Mensch war. Ich...Ich war einfach nur durch. Ich hatte in dem Moment nicht mal Angst, ich war schockiert und habe mich taub gefühlt. In meiner Kindheit wurde ich immer als Dämon beschimpft und jetzt musste ich einsehen, dass sie recht hatten." Er erhielt mitfühlende Blicke und Shiemi trat nach vorne und umarmte ihn. „Es tut mir so leid, dass du das durch machen musstest. Es war bestimmt gruslig, das alles zu erfahren." Der Rest stimmte zu und Suguro sah ein wenig beschämt aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Rin am Anfang so oft wegen seiner Unwissenheit angepöbelt hatte. Yukio hörte dagegen mit steinerner Miene zu. Bisher war nichts für ihn neu, daher würde es jetzt interessant werden. Nachdem Shiemi ihn los gelassen hatte, fuhr Rin fort. „Was danach kam, weiß ich kaum noch, ich bin einfach dem Alten hinterhergerannt und gehofft, dass alles ein Albtraum ist. Wir wurden von Astaroths Handlangern verfolgt, aber haben es irgendwie zum Stift geschafft, wo die anderen schon dabei waren, sich auf den Angriff vorzubereiten. Shiro hat mir derweil alles zu dem Schwert erklärt und mir sein Handy gegeben, damit ich Mephisto anrufen und mich dort verstecken kann." Er schnaubte. „Gut, dass ich es nicht getan habe, sonst hätte er mich wahrscheinlich direkt nach Gehenna geschickt oder zumindest an Astaroth übergeben. Jedenfalls kamen die Dämonen nicht rein, aber Astaroth hat erneut Shiratori übernommen, sich von wo auch immer einen LKW geholt und ist damit durch die Bannkreise sowie die Wand gekracht." Nun erhielt er fassungsloses Starren. „Stimmt, du hattest erwähnt, dass er euer Zuhause angegriffen hat, aber...Dämonen können Auto fahren?", fragte Shima äußerst perplex, woraufhin Shura die Augen verdrehte. „Als ob das jetzt wichtig ist. Aber die Idee war nicht dumm. Die Bannkreise halten nur Dämonen ab, also war der LKW perfekt um die Bannkreise zu beschädigen. Er ist wirklich intelligenter, als er aussieht.", murmelte sie, woraufhin der Halbdämon nickte. „Die anderen haben gegen ihn gekämpft, um mich zu beschützen, aber sie hatten keine Chance. Ich war unten in dem Raum gefangen, wo Kurikara war, also konnte ich nichts tun. Astaroth war dabei zu gewinnen, aber ich habe es doch noch raus geschafft, mir eine Mistgabel eines magischen Dieners geschnappt und auf ihn geworfen."

„Moment, du hast einen Dämonenkönig mit einer Mistgabel angegriffen?!", entfuhr es Bon entsetzt, woraufhin der Halbdämon mit den Schultern zuckte. „Er war am gewinnen und ich hab nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Ich habe ihn damit nicht verletzt, aber lange genug abgelenkt, dass der Alte ihn austreiben konnte. Danach meinte er, ich müsste sofort verschwinden und dann..." Seine Stimme brach kurz und er schloss die Augen. Leise zählte er bis drei, dann redete er weiter. „Dann habe ich alles ruiniert. Ich schätze, das war als endlich die ganze Realität bei mir angekommen ist und ich verstanden habe, wie tief ich in der Tinte sitze. Ich war verwirrt, hatte Angst und vor allem war ich wütend, weil mir niemand etwas gesagt hat oder meine Fragen beantwortet hat. Ja, sie haben das getan, um mich zu beschützen, aber ich war so frustriert und als Shiro meinte, dass ich gehen muss...habe ich die Nerven verloren. Ich habe ihn an den Kopf geworfen, dass er froh sein muss, mich endlich los zu werden und...und..." Seine Stimme zitterte. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mal mein Vater ist und sich nie wieder als einer aufspielen soll." Stille herrschte, während Yukio zusammenzuckte, als hätte man ihn geschlagen. „Rin...", begann Shiemi leise, doch Rin ignorierte sie und redete weiter, auch wenn seine Augen brannten. „Er hat mir daraufhin zum ersten und letztem Mal in meinem Leben eine gescheuert. Er war wahrscheinlich selbst überrascht, aber es hat geholfen, damit ich mich wieder zusammenreiße. Dummerweise war es genau das, woraufhin Satan gewartet hatte." Er lachte kurz auf, doch reine Bitterkeit lag darin. „Fast 16 Jahre hat er sich gegen den Bastard gewehrt und ihn zurückgedrängt, obwohl er ihn wahrscheinlich sogar in seinen Träumen heimgesucht hat, aber ich habe alles mit einem verdammten Satz zunichte gemacht. Satan konnte einfach rein und es war meine Schuld." Bedrückende Stille herrschte und Rin wagte es nicht jemanden anzusehen. „Also hat Satan...", begann Izumo leise, doch brach ab. „Es war nicht deine Schuld.", sagte Shura plötzlich, woraufhin Rin schnaubte. „Hätte ich nicht sowas zu ihm gesagt, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ganz anders gekommen, wenn ich gar nicht erst das Stift verlassen hätte." Die Exorzistin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach dem was du erzählt hast, hatte Astaroth dich längst im Visier. Er hätte dich so oder so raus gelockt und notfalls einfach angegriffen."

„Sie hat recht.", kam Izumo zur Hilfe. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du nichts von Dämonen wusstest, also konntest du kaum wissen, dass Astaroth es auf dich abgesehen hat oder Satan versucht hat, den Paladin zu übernehmen." Unsicher kaute der Nephilim auf seiner Unterlippe. Das stimmte zwar, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig. „Jetzt hör auf, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, es ist die Wahrheit!", fuhr Bon ihn an, aber klang nicht so, als ob er es böse meinte. „Das stimmt!", pflichtete nun auch Konekomaru bei. „Er wusste bestimmt, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hat und hat dich nur geschlagen, weil er in dem Moment selbst überfordert war." Alle nickten, dann sprach Shima etwas zögerlich die Frage aus, die wohl alle beschäftigte. „Also...bist du Satan begegnet? Wie bist aus der Sache wieder rausgekommen? Und...wie war er?"

„Du solltest ihn nicht drängen, Shima!", fuhr Koneko dazwischen und Shiemi nickte, aber Rin wusste, dass er alles erzählen musste. „Satan war...schätze mal wie man sich ihn vorstellen würde. Ich lasse mich nicht leicht klein kriegen, aber er...allein seine Anwesenheit und seine Stimme haben mich fertig gemacht. Ich war wie gelähmt, ich konnte nicht wegrennen, nicht schreien oder sonst irgendwas. Alles war plötzlich kalt und erdrückend...gleichzeitig konnte man irgendwie spüren wie viel Macht er hat. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber er hat eine Ausstrahlung, die dafür sorgt, dass man sich schwach und hilflos fühlt und denkt, dass man sich einfach unterwerfen sollte. Es war wie ein Albtraum, nur trausendmal schlimmer. Und dieses Lachen..." Er erschauderte kurz, während sich die Adepten, aber auch Yukio und Shura beunruhigte Blicke zuwarfen, allerdings war Rin noch nicht fertig. Mit großer Überwindung erklärte er, was anschließend passiert war, auch wenn vieles von dem, was Satan gesagt hatte, nicht mehr ganz da war. Damals hatte er zu große Panik, um wirklich darauf zu achten. Als er erzählte wie der Dämonengott Shiros Hand abgerissen hatte, um eine Pforte nach Gehenna zu öffnen, sahen einige äußerst grün im Gesicht aus. Dafür musste er eingestehen, dass es immer leichter fiel, alles zu erzählen. „Schlussendlich hat sich Shiro irgendwie noch durchkämpfen können und hatte genug Kontrolle, um sich mit seinem Anhänger zu erstechen. Satan hat den Körper verlassen, aber ich saß fest und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollten, also habe ich in meiner Verzweiflung das Schwert gezogen und somit die Pforte zerstören können. Von da an war ich kein Mensch mehr, aber es war mir alles egal. Ich wollte ihn nur retten. Einer der anderen hat mich noch versucht davon abzuhalten, aber da ich grad vom Teufel persönlich in die Hölle entführt wurde, hatte ich nicht viele Optionen. Shiro hat es überlebt und wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht, aber wie das endete, wisst ihr ja schon. Nach seiner Beerdigung habe ich dann die Nummer auf dem Handy angerufen, der Clown war jedoch schneller. Er war schon mit mehreren Exorzisten vor Ort, die mich töten sollten. Allerdings glaube ich, dass er mich nur nach Gehenna bringen wollte. Jedenfalls habe ich gesagt, dass ich stattdessen Exorzist werden will, um Satan in den Arsch zu treten.", schloss er und seufzte. „Schätze, ich habe den Mund etwas zu voll genommen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nicht mal einen Dämonenkönig besiegen kann. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich doch einfach Option drei nehmen und mich töten sollten, das wäre für alle besser-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Izumo verpasste ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine Ohrfeige. Alle waren zu geschockt, um etwas zu sagen, doch Izumo redete sofort los. „Sag doch sowas nicht du Idiot!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Sie hat recht!", rief auch Shiemi, scheinbar den Tränen nah. „Was passiert ist, ist schlimm, aber nichts davon war deine Schuld! Du bist da einfach reingeworfen worden und konntest nichts wissen! Auch wenn du deinen Adoptivvater nicht retten konntest, du hast immerhin alles versucht!"

„Das ist wahr, du solltest nicht so hart zu dir sein!", mischte sich Konekomaru mit untypischer Entschlossenheit ein. „Du hast deine eigene Menschlichkeit aufgegeben, um ihn zu helfen und hättest Erfolg gehabt, wenn sich Mephisto nicht eingemischt hätte."

„Abgesehen davon können nur die wenigsten von sich behaupten, dass sie sich Satan nach so einem Erlebnis nochmal stellen wollen. Ich wäre an deiner Stelle in die Antarktis ausgewandert.", bestätigte sogar Shima. „Außerdem solltest du nicht vergessen, dass der Paladin freiwillig sein Leben geben wollte, also danke es ihm nicht, indem du solchen Quatsch sagst!", setzte Izumo noch einen drauf, was ein Nicken von Shura einbrachte. Yukio sagte nichts, aber er schrie ihn auch nicht an oder machte ihm Vorwürfe, also war das wohl ein kleiner Erfolg. „Aber ich-", versuchte der Nephilim zu protestieren, nur um von Bon unterbrochen zu werden. „Jetzt halt die Klappe! Es bringt nichts da ewig drauf rum zu reiten, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich kenne den Paladin zwar nicht, aber ich denke nicht, dass er gewollt hätte, dass du dir ewig Vorwürfe machst."

„Aber er denkt, dass ich ihn hasse! Ich habe ihn in dem Glauben sterben lassen und konnte mich nie entschuldigen!", versuchte Rin zu widersprechen, doch Shura schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, er wusste, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war. Du hattest Angst und standest unter Schock, da ist es kein Wunder. Ich habe ihn auch schon Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die ich im Nachhinein bereut habe, aber er hat es mir nie wirklich übel genommen. Abgesehen davon hat er sein Leben gegeben, um deins zu retten und bevor du mir mit "Er hat es nur getan, um Assiah zu retten, weil Satan meinen Körper braucht" kommst: Er hat gesagt, dass du sein Sohn bist und Satan dich gefälligst zurück geben soll. Das hätte er nicht gesagt, wenn er dich hassen würde, oder?" Ihre Worte kreisten in Rins Gedanken und trotz der Zweifel, die noch immer durch seinen Verstand spukten, wusste er, dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass seine Worte eine derartige Auswirkung haben würden und auch wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte, ihm das Leben zu retten, konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sein Tod nicht umsonst war. Was ihn allerdings besorgt stimmte, war die mangelnde Reaktion seitens Yukio, dieser stand noch immer stumm neben ihm. Er schien sofort zu bemerken, was in ihm vorgehen. „Sie haben recht, Rin.", sagte er leise. „Vergiss, was ich damals gesagt habe, du konntet nichts dafür. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, aber immerhin kenne ich jetzt die Wahrheit. Hör also auf, dir deswegen Gedanken zu machen." Etwas an seiner Stimme klang seltsam, doch Rin war so erleichtert, dass es ihm nicht auffiel, aber dafür Shura. Sie warf Yukio einen prüfenden Blick zu und beschloss ihn später darauf anzusprechen. Dennoch ließ eine Sache Rin keine Ruhe. „Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Leute meinetwegen sterben oder verletzt werden. Ihr seid nur wegen mir hier und-"

„Und es spielt keine Rolle.", fuhr Izumo dazwischen. „Hör auf, ein Idiot zu sein und lass dir einfach helfen, anstatt zu nerven." Ihre Worte klangen harsch, doch ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht, verrieten die Wahrheit. „Da hat sie recht. Du kannst nicht immer alles alleine machen, also sei nicht so stur!", unterstützte Suguro sie. Shiemi trat einen Schritt nach vorn und umarmte den Nephilim erneut. „Danke, dass du uns das gesagt hast, obwohl es bestimmt nicht einfach war." Er nickte nur und stellte fest, dass er sich irgendwie leichter fühlte. Als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern genommen und er freier atmen konnte. Seine Freunde vertrauten ihm genug, um ihm ihre Ängste und Vergangenheit anzuvertrauen und ihn nicht wegen jener Nacht zu verurteilen. Sie unterstützen ihn und wollten ihm helfen, obwohl seine biologische Familie der Menschheit so viel Leid gebracht hatte. Gemeinsam würden sie diese Sache schon irgendwie überstehen. In diesem Moment spürte er wie etwas schweres in seine Hosentasche glitt, wo bereits das Fragment war, welches er gefunden hatte. Verwundert griff er in die Tasche und als er seine Hand wieder herauszog, hatte er zwei Fragmente in der Hand. Seine Freunde sahen genauso überrascht aus. „Ich dachte, du hast nur eins?', entfuhr es Bon verwundert, woraufhin Rin nickte. „Hatte ich ja auch, das ist plötzlich aufgetaucht!" Hatte er versehentlich ein Fragment eines anderen eingesteckt oder hatte sich Konekos Vermutung bewahrheitet? Sofort holten alle ihre Teile hervor, während sich das Gefühl der Hoffnung breit machte. Sie zählten die Fragmente und konnten es nicht glauben: Es waren acht. Sie hatten alle Stücke gefunden und konnten nach Hause, sobald sie das Tor fanden. Noch nie hatten sie derartige Erleichterung verspürt. Koneko sank, wo er war, auf die Knie und murmelte dabei etwas, offenbar noch immer fassungslos, dass sie es so gut wie geschafft hatten. Shiemi hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, während Bon und Shima Izumo umarmten, die sich nicht mal darüber aufregte. Sogar Yukio lächelte leicht, ebenso wie Shura. „Ok Leute, jetzt nur nicht übermütig sein, noch sind wir nicht draußen.", erinnerte sie die Gruppe, wesentlich glücklicher klingend. „Die Baal werden wissen, dass wir alle Teile haben und versuchen uns einen Knüppel zwischen die Beine zu werfen. Suchen wir also schnell das Tor und verschwinden wir. " Alle stimmten zu und sie machten sich erneut auf den Weg. Die Freude hielt dummerweise nicht lange an, denn sie hörten mehrere Äste um sich herum knacken, sowie Flügelschlagen. Es lief ihnen eiskalt die Rücken hinunter, als zwischen den Bäumen mehrere Kreaturen auftauchten: ein riesiger Skorpion, ein Naberius, ein Kelpie, ein Hobogoblin und ein ihm unbekanntes Wesen, welches wie eine Mischung aus einem Löwen, einer Zeige und einer Schlage aussah und halb in Flammen stand. Das Flügelrauschen kam von einem weiteren Wesen mit riesigen Fledermausflügeln. „Ernsthaft?! Wir haben endlich alle Teile und jetzt das?!", entrüstete sich Shura und zog ihr Schwert. Die Dämonen ließen sich davon allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und griffen sofort an.

* * *

Yukio fragte sich wirklich, warum davon ausgegangen war, dass sie tatsächlich alles geschafft hatten. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Dämonen erneut auftauchen und ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würden, doch in seiner Nachlässigkeit hatte er nicht daran gedacht. Jetzt hatten sie das Vergnügen mit mehreren Dämonen, darunter auch einer Chimäre, die eigentlich nur als Legende galt und angeblich nur künstlich geschaffen werden konnte. Offensichtlich war die Ritterschaft da falsch informiert, demzufolge gab es keine Informationen zu Schwachstellen oder Todesversen. Alle gaben ihr bestes, um die Feinde irgendwie abzuwehren, aber sie waren extrem widerspenstig. Der einzige, der von ihren Angriffen verschont blieb, war Rin. Um ihn machten sie jedes Mal einen Bogen und ließen ihn nicht nahe an sich heran. Schlussendlich gaben die Exorzisten die direkte Konfrontation auf und zogen sich zurück. Der Nephilim bildete dabei den Schluss, um zu verhindern, dass die Dämonen angriffen. Natürlich folgten sie ihnen, aber immerhin konnte Rin sie mit seinen Flammen etwas zurück halten. Das Gebiet ähnelte inzwischen der Gegend, in der Yukio das beschädigte Portal gefunden hatte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie genau lang mussten. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf machten es nicht besser. Sie wurden immer lauter und aufdringlicher, sodass es kaum auszuhalten war. Immer wieder wurde ihm zugeflüstert, er solle Rin einfach erschießen, denn damit wäre der Spuk vorbei, aber er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Aber war das dort wirklich Rin? Vorhin, als er ihn an der Schulter berührt hatte, konnte er für einen Augenklick jemand anderen sehen und die Stimme klang ebenfalls anders. Was wenn sie gerade reingelegt wurden und der echte Rin ganz woanders war? Vielleicht war es einer der Dämonenkönige und diese beiden angeblichen Fragmente würden das Tor unbrauchbar machen! Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Rin, der mit seinen Flammen den Kelpie abwehrte. Kein anderer Dämon außer Satan besaß blaues Feuer, also konnte es doch eigentlich kein Baal sein, richtig? Andererseits konnte das Fegefeuer extrem gute Illusionen machen. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit den Gedanken, die Waffe auf den vermeintlichen Rin zu richten. Er musste ja nicht abdrücken, sondern einfach nur so tun als ob. Die Reaktion müsste verraten, ob es der echte Rin war oder aber er könnte wirklich abdrücken und absichtlich danebenschießen...vielleicht...Nein. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verfluchte sich selbst. Das war nur Paranoia, darauf würde er nicht reinfallen. Erneut gab er eine Schusssalve in Richtung der Furie ab, die ihren rechten Flügel teilweise zerfetzte, sodass sie zu Boden fiel und mit einem unschönem Knirschen aufkam. _„Er ist nicht der echte Rin."_, hörte er eine Stimme flüstern. _„Das ist nicht der echte, er ist ein Betrüger. Er will euch rein legen, euch töten. Woher sollten die Dämonen denn sonst kommen? Er hat sie gerufen und wenn du nicht reagierst, werdet ihr sterben. Los, schieß einfach. Du kannst doch absichtlich daneben zielen, aber seine Reaktion wird die Wahrheit zeigen!~"_ Yukio biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die Stimme zu verdrängen, doch die Worte schienen langsam in seinen Verstand einzusickern und krallten sich dort fest. _„Das ist alles falsch, es ist nur eine Täuschung. Er wird euch töten, also töte ihn zuerst."_, sagte eine weitere Stimme sanft. _„Es ist in Ordnung, sie werden es verstehen." _Rin brachte endlich den Naberius zu Fall, während Shura die Chimäre erledigte. Es bleiben der Hobogoblin, der Kelpie, und der Skorpion, doch der Hobogoblin zog sich nun zurück. Der Kelpie und der Skorpion folgten ihnen noch eine Weile, nur um wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben, als sie eine weitere Baumgruppe passierten. Überrascht hielten die Exorzisten inne und sahen sich ratlos an. „Warum bleiben sie stehen?", fragte Shiemi. „Ist hier irgendwas gefährliches?"

„Ich werde nicht hingehen und sie fragen.", antwortete Rin trocken. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit mehr uns deswegen Sorgen zu machen?", entgegnete Shura. „Gehen wir weiter und suchen dieses Portal bevor uns die Dämonenkönige wieder was auf den Hals hetzen." Da sie nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatten, rannten sie weiter, doch Yukio wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie einen Fehler machten. Was wenn die Stimmen die Wahrheit sagten? Sein Kopf schmerzte inzwischen so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er würde jeden Moment bersten. Demzufolge bekam er es kaum mit, als sie endlich vor dem Steinkreis standen oder Shura ihn etwas fragte. „Was?", murmelte er verwirrt, woraufhin Shura ihn etwas frustriert anfuhr: „Reiß dich zusammen, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit schlapp zu machen! Ist das dieser Steinkreis, den du erwähnt hast?" Noch immer etwas zerstreut bestätigte er, woraufhin der Rest begann, sich die Steine näher anzusehen, um festzustellen, wo die Stücke hingehörten. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie die Teile eingesetzt, doch nichts geschah. „Warum geht das nicht?!", beschwerte sich Izumo. „Vielleicht müssen wir noch irgendwas tun?", schlug Koneko vor. Während die Adepten überlegte, was sie noch tun mussten, hatte Yukio immer mehr Probleme sich zusammenzureißen. _„Siehst du, er hat euch rein gelegt. Es funktioniert nicht! Erledige ihn!",_fauchte die Stimme fast schon hysterisch. Langsam griff er nach seiner Pistole, zog sie hervor und entsicherte sie. Für einige Sekunden zögerte er, doch sein Körper schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben und sein Verstand war ausgeschaltet. Langsam hob er die Waffe und zielte. Bisher hatte es noch niemand mitbekommen, doch dann wandte sich Shura in seine Richtung und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als ihr klar wurde auf wen er zielte. „YUKIO, STOP!" Ohne noch einmal nachzudenken, drückte ab.

* * *

Der Schuss kam so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass im ersten Moment keiner wusste, was los war. Alles ging wahnsinnig schnell, aber da sie Shuras Ruf gehört hatten, wandten sich alle automatisch Richtung Yukio. Dieser stand wie erstarrt da, die Waffe noch immer auf seinen Zwilling gerichtet. Dieser war zu schockiert, um etwas zu sagen. Yukio hatte auf ihn geschossen? Warum? Der Verrat spielte allerdings eher eine zweitrangige Rolle, als ihm klar wurde, was dieser Angriff bedeutete: Sie hatten soeben gegen eine Bedingung der Wette verstoßen und damit automatisch verloren. Allerdings hatte die Kugel ihn verfehlt, vielleicht galt es daher nicht als Angriff? Noch immer brachte er kein Wort heraus, Shura hatte sich derweil erholt. „WAS HAST DU GETAN?!", schrie sie Yukio an, der sich nun endlich zu fangen schien, denn auch seine Augen weiteten sich, während er entsetzt von seiner Waffe zu Rin schaute und sie mit zitternden Händen fallen ließ. „E-Es tut mir leid! I-Ich wollte n-nicht...Ich k-konnte nicht...Das war nicht ich!", stammelte er, sämtliche Farbe war ihm aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Er setzte an, um noch etwas zu sagen, doch ein widerliches Geräusch ertönte und er begann Blut hervorzuhusten. „Endlich. Das wollte ich schon von Anfang an machen.", ertönte Egyns Stimme und trat aus den Schatten hervor. Er hatte einen Speer in der Hand, den er noch ein Stück weiter uns Yukios Körper rammte, sodass die Spitze auf der andere Seite austrat, dann zog er ihn mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung wieder heraus. Das riss Rin endlich aus einer Starre. „NEIN!", schrie er und wollte zu seinen Bruder rennen, nur um sofort zurückgezogen und festgehalten zu werden. „Wo soll's denn hingehen? Lass es bleiben, er ist sowieso tot.", flüsterte Iblis ihm zu, das Grinsen war dabei sofort herauszuhören. Rin begann sich gegen den Griff zu wehren, natürlich erfolglos. Blanker Terror machte sich in ihm breit, welcher sich nur noch verstärkte, als die restlichen Dämonenkönige auftauchten. Beelzebub stand plötzlich hinter Shima und riss dessen Arm zurück. Ein Knacken ertönte, gefolgt von Shimas Schrei. Er ließ den K'rik fallen und hielt sich den wahrscheinlich gebrochenen Arm. „Nichts für ungut, aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich noch jemand verletzt, oder?", sagte der Insektenkönig mit einer widerlich süßen Stimme und einem verstörenden Grinsen. Rin schob derweil Panik Das durfte nicht wahr sein, das musste irgendein schlechter Scherz sein! Shura war in Angriffspositon, das Schwert in Bereitschaft und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte: Angst. „Ihr verdammten Hurensöhne!", fauchte sie, doch die Verzweiflung war deutlich zu hören. „Ihr habt gesagt, dass wir gewinnen, wenn wir alle Teile haben und die Visionen überwinden, aber das verdammte Tor hat nicht funktioniert!" Azazel zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Oh, anscheinend habe ich vergessen euch zu sagen wie man das Portal aktiviert. Dumm gelaufen, schätze ich. Sorry, mein Fehler.", antwortete er mit falscher Reue. „Aber mal ehrlich, dachtet ihr wirklich, ich würde es euch so leicht machen? Wobei ich euch schon gratulieren musst. Ihr seid die ersten, die es so weit geschafft haben." Er schaute zu Yukio, der sich am Boden krümmte. „Zu schade für euch, dass er hier die Nerven verloren hat. Ansonsten hättet ihr es vielleicht noch geschafft. Was auch immer, wir holen uns jetzt unseren Preis ab." Rin spürte wie die Angst der Wut wich und ohne nachzudenken, zog er sein Schwert, welches Iblis scheinbar vergessen hatte. Instinktiv ließ der Feuerkönig ihn los, als die blauen Flammen hervorschossen und auch Azazel wirkte für eine Sekunde überrascht. Bevor Rin jedoch richtig angreifen konnte, war der Baal verschwunden und sein Angriff ging ins Leere. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie er am Schweif gezogen wurde, woraufhin er einen schmerzerfüllten Laut ausstieß und kurz abgelenkt war. Astaroth riss ihm daraufhin das Schwert aus der Hand und Iblis hielt ihn erneut fest. „An deiner Stelle würde ich es mir gut überlegen, ob du uns angreifen willst. Vielleicht sollten wir dir den Schweif brechen, dann würdest du dich benehmen, nicht wahr?", zischte der Feuerkönig. Rin schluckte hart, denn er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie schmerzhaft es war, wenn der Schweif gebrochen war. Allerdings war dies momentan das geringste seiner Probleme. Er war wütend, verzweifelt und verängstigt zugleich. Etwas, was sich später als seine dämonischen Instinkte herausstellte, sagte ihm, dass er keine Chance hatte und es besser war, aufzugeben. Allerdings würde dies bedeuten, seine Freunde zum Sterben zurückzulassen, was nicht akzeptierbar war. Er wusste nicht, was Yukio dazu geritten hatte, ihn anzugreifen, aber er würde weder ihn noch den Rest sterben lassen! Abgesehen davon ließ ihn allein der Gedanke in seinem momentanen Zustand noch mal auf Satan zu treffen, erschaudern. „Wenn sie die Wette verloren haben, dann können wir doch jetzt die Exorzisten umbringen, oder?", fragte plötzlich Amaimon, natürlich wie immer mit einem dieser vermaledeiten Lutscher im Mund. „Nein!", entfuhr es Rin. „Bitte, lasst sie in Ruhe!" Natürlich ignorierten sie ihn. Azazel zögerte, dann verdrehte er die Augen. „Meinetwegen, aber macht schn-" Er wurde von zwei Schüssen unterbrochen, im selben Moment ließ Iblis Rin los und Astaroth ließ Kurikara fallen. Der Nephilim nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort, schnappte sich sein Schwert, zog es und schickte eine Flammenwalze in die Richtung der restlichen Dämonenkönige. Ob nun aus reinem Instinkt oder ob das Feuer wirklich gefährlich war, sie alle wichen aus und verschafften ihm einige Sekunden Zeit. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Bon seine Pistole gezogen hatte, die er für Notfälle bei sich trug und Iblis einen Kopfschuss verpasst hatte, um ihn kurz außer Gefecht zu setzen. Der zweite Schuss kam von Yukio, der gerade noch so am Leben und zu seiner eigenen Pistole gekrochen war, um Astaroth ins Gesicht zu schießen. „Rin lauf! Wenn sie dich erwischen, war's das!", rief Bon. „Aber-", protestierte der Halbdämon, doch nun griffen die Baal an und Shura sprang vor ihn. „Keine Zeit! Geh, los!" Egyn machte einen Vorstoß, den sie mit knapper Not abwehren konnte. „JETZT RENN!", riefen auch die restlichen Adepten. Der Nephilim wollte sie nicht zurücklassen, doch sie hatten recht. Wenn er jetzt gefangen wurde, wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Sich im Stillen entschuldigend, drehte er um und rannte los. Er hörte wie Beelzebub den anderen Dämonenkönig etwas zurief, wahrscheinlich, dass er abhaute, aber es war ihm egal. Vielleicht war es sinnlos wegzulaufen, er konnte sich immerhin nirgends verstecken, doch er musste es einfach versuchen. Mit etwas Glück konnte er später zu dem Portal zurückkehren und nach Assiah fliehen. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, kam ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke. „Laut der Wette konnten die Baal ihn haben, wenn sie gewannen. War es überhaupt noch möglich nach Hause zu gehen? Würde sich das Portal öffnen? Schnell schob er den Gedanke beiseite und stütze sich schwer atmend an einem der Bäume ab. Der Nebel vor ihm nahm fast die komplette Sicht, hin und wieder erkannte er mehrere schemenhafte Gestalten. Langsam wurde ihm klar wie naiv sie gewesen waren, zu glauben, sie könnten wirklich gewinnen. In der Ferne konnte er Lachen und Schreie hören, gleichzeitig ertönten mehrere Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die ihn verspotteten.

„_Du kannst nicht weglaufen!"_

„_Gib auf!"_

„_Es ist vorbei!"_

Schritte waren zu vernehmen und auch wenn er kaum atmen konnte, rannte er weiter. Ihm wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen, er biss allerdings die Zähne zusammen. ‚Nein, ich darf nicht aufgeben...' Wiederholt bleib er hängen, die Äste und Wurzeln der Bäume schienen nach ihm zu greifen, aber er lief weiter. Für einen Moment wollte er sein Schwert ziehen und seine Verfolger zu Asche verbrennen, doch er war zu angeschlagen für einen Kampf. Die Stimmen machten es nicht besser und schienen seinen Verstand langsam zum Bröckeln zu bringen.

„_Monster!"_

Er rannte weiter.

„_Du wirst nie dazu gehören. Warum willst du zurück? Warum läufst du vor uns davon?"_

Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„_Das ist alles deine Schuld!"_

Tränen brannten in seine Augen.

„_Du hättest nie geboren werden sollen!"_

‚Stopp...'

„_Los, zieh dein Schwert. Verbrenne sie alle. Das ist es, was du willst, oder? Verleugne deine Natur nicht."_

„Nein...aufhören.", flüsterte er.

„_Es ist zu spät, du gehörst längst zu uns.~"_

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!", brüllte der Nephilim. Seine Flammen brachen explosionsartig hervor und verbrannten die Bäume um ihn herum, es war ihm gleich. Er konnte nicht mehr. Erneut drehte sich sein Magen um, als er ein leider schon bekanntes Kichern hörte. „Da hat wohl jemand Probleme seine Flammen unter Kontrolle zu halten, was? Keine Sorge, wir helfen dir gerne dabei deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren.~", lachte Iblis. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!", verlangte der Nephilim mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst in der Stimme. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und rannte weiter. Zuvor ließ er einen Flammenstoß nach hinten los, in der Hoffnung wenigstens einen Verfolger zu treffen. Jedoch hörte er erneut das Lachen, wenn auch entfernter als zuvor. _„Sie rennen immer weg..." _Rin achtete nicht mehr darauf, wohin er lief. Hier galten ohnehin andere Gesetzte, also versuchte er gar nicht erst sich zu orientieren. Schlussendlich verließ ihn sein Glück jedoch. Er sah die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, aber leider war es zu spät, um auszuweichen. Mehrere Schattenkreaturen stürzten sich auf ihn und rangen ihn zu Boden. Bevor er das Kōmaken greifen konnte, wurde es ihm abgenommen. Das war keines dieser Schattenwesen. Angst stieg in ihm auf. „Hab dich gefunden, kleiner Bruder.~", grinste Egyn. Die Schattenwesen ließen den Nephilim los und er sprang auf und wich zurück, doch lief dabei nur Astaroth in die Arme. „Hab dich.", lachte er und Rin begann sich zu winden, um sich zu schlagen, zu treten und zu schreien. Wahrscheinlich wirkte er wie ein tollwütiges Tier, doch es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Seine Flammen schossen hervor, erneut ohne wirklichen Schaden zu verursachen, außer das Gras zu ihren Füßen anzusengen. Astaroth tat daraufhin etwas seltsames. Er änderte seinen Griff so, dass eine Hand um Rins Hals war und seine Krallen genau an der Schlagader, dann stieß ein tiefes, warnendes Grollen aus. Sofort hielt Rin still, zitternd und die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er verstand nicht, warum sein Körper gegen seinen Willen erstarrte. „Dämonische Instinkte.", erklärte Astaroth, der seine Verwirrung bemerkt hatte, ein wenig hämisch. „Schwächere Dämonen unterwerfen sich den Stärkeren und momentan bist der schwächste von uns. Deine Instinkte wissen das, also reagieren sie als Selbstschutz." Die restlichen Baal traten ebenfalls aus den Schatten hervor. Rin unterdrückte ein Wimmern und kniff die Augen zusammen, als wäre alles ein Albtraum, aus dem er erwachen würde, sobald er sie wieder öffnete. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen, das Fegefeuer hatte ihn extrem zermürbt, hinzu kam noch die Ungewissheit bezüglich dem Schicksal seiner Freunde. Sie konnten nicht tot sein, das durfte einfach nicht sein! „Bitte, lasst uns einfach gehen.", flüsterte er und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Egyn an ihn heran trat und sein Kinn griff, sodass er gezwungen war, den Wasserkönig anzusehen. Zu seinem Entsetzen war die Hand des Baals komplett mit Blut besudelt und es war offensichtlich nicht seins. „Naw, Samael hatte recht. So vollkommen verängstigt und hilflos ist er wirklich niedlich." Niedlich?! Sie hatten ihn und die anderen stundenlangem Psychoterror ausgesetzt, seinen eigenen Zwilling umgebracht und jetzt nannte er ihn niedlich?! „Er ist schwach, nicht niedlich.", protestierte Amaimon, der offenbar bereits jegliches Interesse verloren hatte und weg wollte. „Es ist ja nicht seine Schuld.", erinnerte Beelzebub ihn. „Die Exorzisten haben ihn verweichlicht." Unter normalen Umständen hätte Rin sie angefahren, weil sie einfach über ihn redeten als wäre er nicht da, doch er beschloss den Mund zu halten. Er konnte sie anflehen wie er wollte, es würde nichts bringen, außer sie zu amüsieren. Immerhin ließ Egyn ihn los und trat einige Schritt zurück. „Genug jetzt, wir haben, wofür wir gekommen sind und Vater wird auch immer ungeduldiger.", wies Azazel die jüngeren Dämonen zurecht. Dies riss Rin aus seiner Starre. Er würde sich nicht zu Satan bringen lassen! Erneut versuchte er sich aus Astaroths Griff zu winden, stattdessen trat Iblis nach vorn bis er vor ihm stand. **„Rin, sieh mich an."**, sagte er ruhig, und griff nach dem Kinn des jüngeren, doch der Nephilim kniff sofort die Augen zu, da er wusste, was der Feuerkönig vorhatte und nochmal würde er das nicht passieren lassen. Dummerweise zog Astaroth an seinem Schweif, was ihm einen schmerzerfüllten Laut entlockte und ihn die Augen für eine Sekunde öffnen ließ, was leider schon reichte. Panisch stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr wegsehen konnte. **„****Gut, nun halt einfach still und konzentriere dich nur auf meine Stimme, ok?****"**, fuhr Iblis fort. Nein, nichts war ok, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen oder wegsehen, aber so leicht würde er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Mit gewaltiger Anstrengung schaffte er es, sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien und begann erneut zu zappeln, aber Iblis reagierte schnell. „Starker Wille, wie? War zu erwarten. Na gut, dann dauert es wohl länger. **Das reicht jetzt. Kein Grund für Panik, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst keine Angst haben, vertrau mir. Du bist in Sicherheit, also entspann dich einfach...so ist es gut." **Rin versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Baal war zu stark und gegen seinen Willen erschlaffte sein Körper langsam. **„Sehr gut. Siehst du? Dir passiert nichts. Du musst keine Angst vor uns haben, wir wollen dir nur helfen. Vergiss alles andere, wir kümmern uns um dich, verstanden?" **Langsam nickte der Halbdämon, allmählich etwas orientierungslos. Im selben Moment kam der Widerwille hoch und er schüttelte den Kopf. Das hier war nicht richtig! „N-Nein...hör auf...ich will...das...nicht..", murmelte er. Der Feuerkönig grinste nur, dann redete er weiter und strich langsam mit der Hand über Rins Wange, die Stimme sanft und beruhigend. **„Shhhh, still jetzt. Es ist gleich vorbei. Hör auf, dich zu wehren, es ist sinnlos. Ganz ruhig, dir geht es gut. " **Rins Kopf war inzwischen vollkommen benebelt, er hatte nun keine Ahnung mehr, wo er war und was vor sich ging. Ein kleiner Teil protestierte nach wie vor, doch wurde zunehmend leiser. Iblis Stimmte wirkte dafür immer eindringlicher und wischte alle Gedanken und Gefühle beiseite. Der Halbdämon fühlte sich sicher in seiner Gegenwart und wollte nicht mehr weg. **„Du vertraust uns...du gehörst zu uns." , **flüsterte Iblis eindringlich**. „Du brauchst uns und ****willst darum mit uns kommen, oder? Du möchtest endlich nach Hause.****"**Der Nephilim nickte, diesmal ohne zu zögern. Einige der Baal lachten leise, aber er hörte es nicht mehr. Er hatte genug vom Weglaufen und er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht schaden wollten. Er vertraute ihnen, warum auch nicht? **„****Du bist bestimmt ziemlich erschöpft, oder?****"**, fragte der Feuerdämon scheinbar mitfühlend. „**Das ist ok, du hattest einen langen Tag. Komm, ruhe dich aus. Schließ die Augen und lass los.****"**Astaroth musste nun Rins ganzes Gewicht aufrecht halten, ansonsten würde der Halbdämon einfach zusammensacken. Sämtlicher Widerstand war endgültig verschwunden. **„****Gut...jetzt schlaf. Wenn du aufwachst, ist alles vorbei. Mach die Augen zu und lass dich fallen.****"**Danach hörte Rin nichts mehr. Er spürte noch wie Astaroth ihn hoch hob, dann war er weg.

* * *

Iblis war äußerst selbstzufrieden, als Rins Widerstand endlich begann einzubrechen und er in Trance fiel. Der Halbdämon hatte einen starken Willen und hätte ihm normalerweise widerstehen können, aber da seine Kräfte zum großen Teil versiegelt waren und er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man sich gegen mentale Attacken wehrte, war er schlussendlich hilflos gewesen. Dafür wäre ein normaler Mensch schon nach dem ersten Satz in Trance verfallen. So oder so war er überrascht wie zerbrechlich der Nephilim war. Sicher, er war ein Halbdämon und noch versiegelt, aber ein solches Ausmaß hatte er nicht erwartet. Es wäre so einfach das Leben aus ihm herauszuwürgen oder seinen dünnen Hals zu brechen. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht mal ein paar Messerstiche in seinen Körper überleben. Kein Wunder, dass ihr Vater so einen Aufstand veranstaltet hatte. Rin war jeden Tag von Feinden umgeben und hatte keine Ahnung von irgendetwas bezüglich seiner Dämonenhälfte, weswegen er aus dämonischer Sicht eher ein Säugling oder bestenfalls ein Kleinkind war. Er wusste nichts mit seinen Kräften anzufangen und wurde ständig von den Exorzisten zurückgehalten und bedroht, obwohl diese eigentlich vor ihm im Dreck buckeln sollten, genau wie der Rest dieser nutzlosen Sterblichen. Stattdessen hatten sie dafür gesorgt, dass er sich für das schämte was er war, inklusive dieser erbärmlichen Verschwendung einer Seele, die sich Rins Zwilling schimpfte. Wie durch Satan eine solch widerliche Kreatur entstehen konnte, blieb dem Feuerkönig ein Rätsel, doch es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Es war weg und würde sich ihnen nie wieder in den Weg stellen, genauso wenig wie diese Insekten, welche angeblich Rins Freunde waren. Er unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Auch wenn sie scheinbar wirklich zu Rin gehalten hatten, war er noch immer überzeugt, dass sie ihn früher oder später nicht hintergangen hätten. Unbewusst strich er mit seiner rechten Hand über sein linkes Schlüsselbein. Genau dort, wo die Arterie lang lief, waren die Narben noch immer zu spüren. ‚Das ist alles, was man für "Freundschaft" bekommt.', dachte er bitter, doch schob den Gedanken beiseite. Es war Jahre her und er hatte seinen Fehler eingesehen. So oder so würden die Exorzisten als nächstes bezahlen, aber zuerst mussten sie dafür sorgen, dass ihr kleiner Bruder lernte, wo sein Platz war. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit an Azazel, der mal wieder äußerst genervt wirkte. „Was ein Reinfall.", grummelte er. „War ja klar, dass wir ausgerechnet Menschen erwischen, die wirklich durchhalten. So viel zum Thema Rin beweisen, dass Freunde nicht verlässlich sind."

„Sie waren ziemlich wankelmütig. Ich denke, viel hätte bei manchen nicht mehr gefehlt.", erinnerte Amaimon ihn. „Und schlussendlich ist zumindest diese Seelenverschwendung durchgedreht und hat ihn angegriffen, das dürfte ihn genug erschüttert haben. Wir müssen ja nicht sagen, dass er in dem Moment keine wirkliche Kontrolle über sein Handeln hatte.", überlegte Egyn. „Abgesehen davon hat er niemanden mehr außer uns, also wird er früher oder später schon zur Vernunft kommen. Wird aber sicher interessant, wenn er aufwacht.", fügte Beelzebub hinzu, woraufhin die restlichen Dämonenkönige nickten. Azazel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und streckte sich kurz. „Gehen wir endlich, ich habe eine Verabredung mit meinem Bett, einer Pizza und Netflix. Abgesehen davon wird Vater schon ungeduldig sein." Alle stimmten zu, bis auf Iblis. „Geht schon mal vor, ich habe noch was zu erledigen.", verkündete er. Egyn sah ihn fragend an. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass-"

„Doch.", grinste Iblis und wandte sich zum gehen. „Also bis später!" Seufzend ließen seine Brüder ihn ziehen, wohl wissend, dass er sich ohnehin nicht davon abbringen lassen würde.

* * *

Hustend und sich die linke Seite haltend, stolperte Shura durch das Dornengestrüpp. Sie wurde von einem dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz erfüllt und ihre Sicht verschwamm immer mehr, während die ersten schwarzen Punkte auftauchten. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, alles schien sich zu drehen und atmen war eine Qual, aber sie rannte weiter, denn die Zeit lief davon. Für die Adepten und Yukio war es leider längst zu spät, sie konnte nur hilflos zusehen wie langsam das Leben aus ihnen sickerte. Natürlich hatte sie schon viele Menschen sterben sehen, aber sie waren noch so jung gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie begonnen sie zu mögen, obwohl sie zuvor immer versucht hatte, keine engen Bindungen einzugehen. ‚Nein, ich muss mich zusammenreißen und Rin suchen. Wenn er Satan in die Hände fällt, war alles umsonst und sie sind für nichts und wieder nichts gestorben.', rief sie sich in Erinnerung. ‚Abgesehen davon will ich Rin auf keinen Fall diesen Monstern aussetzen!' Leider war es nicht so einfach wie erhofft, denn der Blutverlust setzte ihr immer mehr zu. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass sie am Leben war und sich überhaupt noch bewegen konnte, doch nun war es vorbei. Sie stolperte, fiel hin und schaffte es nicht mehr, aufzustehen. Sie versuchte es wieder und wieder, aber leider war es aussichtslos, sodass sie mit einem frustrierten Grollen liegen blieb. ‚So sterbe ich also. Alleine und im Dreck liegend, blute ich langsam aus wie ein verletztes Tier im Graben.', dachte sie dumpf. Sie verspürte eine seltsame Resignation, keine Angst, keine Anspannung. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. ‚Nein. Nicht so!' Wieder versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, erneut ohne Erfolg. „So eine verdammte Scheiße!", stieß sie hervor und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren spürte sie, dass Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. Nicht etwa, weil sie alleine sterben würde, damit hatte sie immer gerechnet. Sie war wütend und verzweifelt: Wütend auf Mephisto, Satan und all die anderen vermaledeiten Baal, auf Shiro und vor allem auf sich selbst. Sie hatte einen verdammten Job auf dieser Mission gehabt: Die Adepten zu beschützen. Shiro hatte eine letzte Bitte gehabt: Rin zu helfen, sein Schwert zu meistern und indirekt auf ihn Acht zu geben. Bei beiden Sachen hatte sie versagt und nun mussten Rin und die anderen den Preis dafür zahlen. Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, was Yukio getan hatte, doch wenn man seine Reaktion bedachte, kam es ihr vor, als wäre er in dem Moment nicht Herr seiner Sinne gewesen. Wirklich grausam, dass sie ausgerechnet auf diese Weise die Wette verloren hatten. Ihr Gedanken wanderte zu Rin. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Dämonenkönige ihn längst eingeholt und selbst wenn nicht, hatte er keinen Ort wo er sich verstecken konnte. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Iblis' Angebot denken. Es bestand eine große Chance, dass er es nicht erst gemeint hatte und sie nur dazu bringen wollte, aufzugeben, aber falls er wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt und noch Interesse hegte, wäre das ihre Chance. Normalerweise hätte sie kein Problem damit zu sterben, immerhin hatte sie sich seit Jahren darauf vorbereitet, aber sie konnte und wollte Rin nicht alleine mit diesen Psychopathen lassen. Vielleicht würde sich sogar eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht bieten und sie konnte etwas über ihre sonstigen Pläne in Erfahrung bringen. Dafür musste sie aber erst mal Iblis her bekommen und ihn vor allem davon überzeugen, dass sie keine Hintergedanken hatte und einfach nur leben wollte. ‚Ich muss einen Dämon anlügen, ohne dass er es merkt. Na, wird schon schief gehen.', dachte sie düster, aber sie hatte ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren. „Iblis? Bist du da? Bitte, komm her!", krächzte sie hervor, nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich hören könnte. „Iblis!", rief sie erneut, da sich nichts tat, doch wieder bleib alles still. „Verdammt nochmal...Iblis, schwing deinen Hintern her!", fauchte sie frustriert, jedoch ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Offenbar hatte der Dämon nie wirklich Interesse gehabt oder es verloren, nachdem sie versagt hatten. „Immer noch ganz schön temperamentvoll, was? Kein Grund gleich so aggressiv zu werden.", ertönte die belustige Stimme des Feuerkönigs, woraufhin sich Erleichterung in ihr breit machte. „Bitte...", stieß sie hervor. Iblis legte grinsend den Kopf schief und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen einen Baum. „Bitte was? Du musst schon deutlicher sein.", sagte er in einem unschuldigen Tonfall, natürlich verriet sein Gesichtsausdruck die Wahrheit. Er genoss es Shura verzweifelt und frustriert zu sehen. Sie verbiss sich jeden Kommentar und versuchte es erneut. „Dein Angebot...ich nehme es an." Belustigt hob der Dämon eine Braue. „Warum sollte ich noch Interesse haben?"

„Du wärst nicht hier, wenn es so wäre.", konterte die Rothaarige, was dem Feuerdämon ein kurzes Lachen entlockte. „Gut, erwischt. Aber was garantiert mir, dass du es ernst meinst?" Jetzt wurde es interessant. Entweder sie schaffte es ihn anzulügen oder sie versagte und starb. „Ich will nicht sterben!", rief sie mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung in der Stimme, sie musste sich dafür nicht mal verstellen. „Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, aber...es darf nicht so enden...Bitte! Ich tu, was du willst, aber lass mich nicht hier!" Der Baal lachte und kniete sich vor ihr hin. „Mach ruhig weiter. Ich liebe es, wenn man mich anbettelt. Was würde wohl Fujimoto denken, wenn er dich sehen könnte? Im Dreck vor einem Dämonen hockend und ihn anflehend...er wäre wahrscheinlich mehr als enttäuscht von diesem Verrat." Sie schluckte ihre Wut, ging allerdings nicht auf den Köder ein. „Bitte..." Für einige quälende Sekunden sagte er nichts und sie glaubte schon es vermasselt zu haben, aber dann seufzte er. „Na schön. Mach den Mund auf, bevor du bewusstlos wirst. Keine Sorge, ich will dich nicht vergiften. Es gibt wesentlich spaßigere Möglichkeiten jemanden zu töten.", fügte er hinzu, als er den Gesichtsausdruck der Exorzistin sah. Zögernd öffnete Shura den Mund, sie war kaum noch Bewusstsein. Dann spürte sie wie etwas in ihren Mund tropfte. Es war zähflüssiger als Wasser und schmeckte metallisch. War das Blut?! Es schien überraschenderweise zu helfen, denn ihre Sicht wurde wieder klarer und sie fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schwach. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und stellte verblüfft fest, dass sich ihre tieferen Wunden langsam schlossen. ‚Was zum...?' Ihr Blick wanderte zu Iblis, an dessen Unterarm sie einen Schnitt entdeckte, der bereits heilte. Sofort zählte sie eins und eins zusammen. „Hast du mir etwa dein Blut gegeben?!", entfuhr es ihr. Iblis nickte grinsend. „Unser Blut hat besondere Eigenschaften. Geben wir einem Sterblichen davon, bekommt er einige Fähigkeiten wie eine schwache Selbstgeneration, ungewöhnliche Stärke und je nachdem wer von uns was gegeben hat, auch einige weitere Fähigkeiten. Außerdem wird die Person damit an uns gebunden. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr, also halte mich besser bei Laune. Ich bin ziemlich schnell gelangweilt." Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Schwert, welches neben ihr lag. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch diesen lästigen Hachirotaro los werden, um deinen Vertrag mit ihn zu lösen. Er ist in letzter Zeit viel zu dreist geworden, genau wie damals dieses Miststück Inari...schau mal ein Jahrhundert nicht hin und schon vergessen alle möglichen halbwegs mächtigen Dämonen ihren Platz und versuchen sich zu Gottheiten aufzuschwingen. Die Nerven von denen..." Shura sagte nichts dazu, sie betete nur, dass sie nicht soeben einen gewaltigen Fehler begangen und alles noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Sie ließ ihr Schwert verschwinden und stand langsam auf, noch immer etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. „Können wir jetzt von hier verschwinden?" Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, griff der Feuerkönig sie am Arm. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und reihere mir nicht auf die Schuhe, ja?" Bevor sie fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, spürte sie einen gewaltigen Ruck und ihre Umgebung verschwand.


	7. Gefangen

**Es geht weiter und auch wenn ich es schon mal erwähnt habe, möchte ich erneut darauf hinweisen, dass es ab diesem Kapitel richtig düster wird. Daher nochmal als ein paar Warnungen: erwähnter Suizid, emotionale(r) Manipulation/Missbrauch/Zusammenbrüche, ungesunde/toxische Charakterbeziehungen, Erwähnung/Andeutungen von Vergewaltigungen, Kannibalismus und sexuellen Handlungen.**

**Kleine Randinfo: Ich habe einen OC aus meiner Hauptgeschichte mitverwendet, allerdings ist die Hintergrundgeschichte ein wenig anders. Das nächste Kapitel für die Hauptgeschichte ist übrigens auch bald fertig. :-)**

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Wie zu erwarten war, hatte Iblis ein Zimmer, das nach mehr Geld aussah, als Shura in ihrem ganzen Leben verdienen könnte. Wobei Zimmer es nicht wirklich gut beschrieb, eher Wohnung. Der Raum, in dem landeten, war groß und schien ein Wohnzimmer zu sein, aus dem mehrere Türen in weitere Räume führten, aber ihr bleib keine Zeit, sich genauer umzusehen. Das teleportieren ließ sich schlicht und ergreifend mit "magenumdrehend" beschreiben. Jetzt machte zumindest Iblis' Warnung, dass sie sich nicht übergeben sollte, Sinn. Dieser ließ sofort ihren Arm los und trat einen Schritt zurück, wahrscheinlich besorgt, dass ihr Mageninhalt doch noch hochkam. Zwar war die Rothaarige etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber schaffte es schlussendlich, sich hinzustellen und vor allem nicht auf den Boden zu reihern. Allerdings ließ nun das Adrenalin nach, weswegen ihr endlich richtig bewusst wurde, wie erschöpft sie eigentlich war. Gleichzeitig traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass außer ihr und Rin alle tot waren. Die Adepten, welche noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich hatten, ebenso wie Yukio. Jedoch wusste sie, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnte und es mehr als dumm wäre, Iblis jetzt deswegen zu konfrontieren oder ihn gar anzugreifen. Vorerst würde sie mitspielen, das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen und versuchen sein Vertrauen zu bekommen, auch wenn das nicht leicht werden würde. Iblis schien ihre Unruhe zu bemerken und grinste dreckig. „Was? Hast du plötzlich doch Zweifel?", fragte er angriffslustig, während er einen Schritt näher trat. „Nein, warum sollte ich?", entgegnete sie, bemüht möglichst lässig zu klingen. Der Feuerkönig antwortete nicht, da er vom Piepen eines Handys unterbrochen wurde. Er zog es hervor und verdrehte offenbar genervt die Augen, nachdem er sich die Nachricht durchgelesen hatte. „Scheint als müssen wir es kurz halten, ich muss los." Er steckte sein Handy wieder ein und nickte in die Richtung einer Tür. „Dort ist das Schlafzimmer, von dort aus kommst du ins Badezimmer. Finger weg vom Schrank rechts unter dem Waschbecken, da ist mein Kram drin. Ich sage einigen Bediensteten Bescheid, damit sich eine Heilerin um dich kümmert und dir jemand Klamotten bringt. Natürlich kannst du gerne nackt herumlaufen, mich stört es nicht.~", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Shura verdrehte nur die Augen und ignorierte den Kommentar, denn sich aufzuregen, würde ihn ohnehin nur amüsieren. „Gehe dort übrigens nicht rein.", fuhr der Feuerdämon fort und nickte in die Richtung der Tür ganz links. „Meine Drachen zahnen momentan, also haben sie richtig miese Laune und da sie dich nicht kennen, werden sie dich erst recht zerfetzen. Die Tür daneben ist ebenfalls tabu, das ist mein Arbeitszimmer und wenn da was durcheinander kommt oder fehlt, kann ich mir was anhören. Die Türen sind zwar abgeschlossen, aber bevor du auf dumme Ideen kommst, sage ich es gleich." Shura nickte, hinterfragte allerdings, ob diese Tür wirklich Drachen zurück halten konnte, denn sie wirkte nicht sonderlich stark. Sie beschloss, einfach einen großen Bogen darum zu machen. „In die restlichen Räume kannst du gehen, aber verlasse meine Gemächer nicht. Draußen stehen Wachen, also versuche es gar nicht erst. Wir reden weiter, wenn ich wieder da bin. Klar soweit?" Shura nickte und holte Luft, um noch etwas zu fragen, doch Iblis verschwand bereits in einer Feuersäule. ‚Gut, dann eben später.', dachte sie ein wenig frustriert. Da sie endlich allein war, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit sich weiter umzusehen. Sofort fiel der riesige Kamin ins Auge, links und rechts davon hingen Gemälde von Drachen, Phönixen und anderen Feuerwesen. Es gab mehrere Sofas, Sessel und einen Couchtisch, einige Truhen und ein Bücherregal. Zugegenermaßen war sie ein wenig verwundert, dass Iblis Bücher besaß, immerhin wirkte er nicht wirklich wie jemand, der gerne las. Zudem gab es einige, ihr unbekannte, schwarz-rote Pflanzen, Skulpturen und einen Kronenleuchter. Der schwarze Boden war mit roten Linien durchzogen, sodass er wie Lava aussah, die Wände waren rot-gold und vor den Fenstern hingen schwere, dunkelrote Gardinen. ‚Wenn Iblis das selbst eingerichtet hat, hat er einen guten Geschmack.', gab sie widerwillig zu sie und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Sie war erschöpft und wollte einfach nur schlafen, falls sie das überhaupt konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie einen Haufen Albträume haben. Seufzend ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, welches nicht weniger luxuriös als der Rest war. Ein roter Teppich mit goldenem Muster lag auf dem Boden, zwei große Schränke standen in der Ecke sowie ein weiteres Sofa, ein Tisch und eine Truhe. Auf einer Erhöhung stand das Bett, welches einen Baldachin hatte und in dem wahrscheinlich 4 Personen Platz hätten. Sie ging direkt ins Badezimmer, das natürlich ebenfalls lächerlich teuer aussah. Allein die Wanne war ein kleiner Pool. Sie war überrascht wie modern es aussah, aber da man nicht viel über Gehenna wusste, sollte es wohl nicht überraschen. Nach allem, was sie wussten, hatten die Dämonen vielleicht sogar Strom und moderne Technologie. Als sie das Badezimmer wieder verließ, fand sie auf dem Bett wie versprochen neue Kleidung: Ein Top aus rotem Stoff, welches eigentlich nur ein Streifen war, der die Brust bedeckte und einen ebenfalls roten Rock mit goldenen Fäden, der an der Seite offen war und aus dem gleichen Material wie das Oberteil bestand. Allerdings war sie sehr froh über die leichte Kleidung, denn die Temperaturen im Zimmer glichen der einer Sauna. Sie beschloss, noch einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen, bevor sie zu Bett ging. Er war draußen stockfinster und das getönte Glas machte es nicht einfacher, allerdings konnte sie in der Ferne Licht sehen, dass aussah, als würde es von einem Feuer ausgehen. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie beinahe das Klopfen an der Tür überhörte. Zögerlich ging sie zurück in das Vorzimmer und öffnete sie. Davor stand eine Dämonin, welche wohl die von Iblis erwähnte die Heilerin war. Die aschgrauen Haare hatte sie zu einem Dutt gebunden und ihre gelben Augen sahen Shura prüfend an., bevor sie den Raum betrat. Sie sagt etwas in einer anderen Sprache, die die Exorzistin leider nicht verstand. Die Dämonin verstand das Kommunikationsproblem sofort und deutete wortlos auf das Sofa, woraufhin sich Shura darauf niederließ. Wortlos untersuchte und versorgte die Dämonin die Wunden, offenbar nicht an weiteren Kontakt interessiert. Derweil nutzte Shura die Gelegenheit, um sie näher anzusehen. Genau wie die Baal wirkte die Heilerin sehr menschlich, von ihren Augen, Ohren, Fingernägeln und Zähnen abgesehen. Sie trug ebenfalls ein leichtes Oberteil und einen Rock, weswegen sie sich fragte, wie die Dämonin wohl ihren Schweif versteckte. Erneut wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen, als sie angesprochen wurde. Die Heilerin hielt ihr nun eine kleine Flasche entgegen, die die Rothaarige zögerlich entgegen nahm. Die Dämonin sagte nichts, aber machte eine Geste, die eindeutig war: Shura sollte, was auch immer in der Flasche war, trinken. Sie war zunächst misstrauisch, doch kam zu dem Schluss, dass die würde sie wohl kaum vergiften wollen würde, daher sprang sie über ihren Schatten sie und trank die Flasche aus. Es schmeckte bitter und hatte zugleich einen leicht pfeffrigen Geschmack., der sie angewidert das Gesicht verziehen ließ. Offenbar war es egal, wo man war, Medizin schmeckte immer furchtbar. Die Heilerin nahm immer noch wortlos die Flasche entgegen und sammelte ihre Sachen ein, dann ging sie, ohne Shura erneut nur anzusehen. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, betrachtete sie seufzend ihren Körper und stellte überrascht fest, dass ihre zuvor so tiefen Wunden schon wesentlich besser aussahen und bald abgeheilt sein würden. Offenbar wirkte Dämonenblut wirklich Wunder, ohne es wäre sie eindeutig an den Verletzungen gestorben. Langsam stand sie auf und trottete zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie kurz vor dem Bett inne hielt. Durfte sie überhaupt in dem Bett schlafen? Die Frage bleib nur wenige Sekunden in ihrem Kopf, dann schob sie sie beiseite. Iblis hatte ihr nicht verboten, dort zu schlafen und sie bezweifelte, dass er in seinen eigenen Gemächer ein Gästezimmer hatte, also kletterte sie ohne lange nachzudenken ins Bett und deckte sich zu. Zu ihrer Überraschung schlief sie schon nach wenigen Minuten ein, aber die befürchteten Albträume ließen leider nicht lange auf sich warten.

* * *

Das erste Mal, als Rin wach wurde, konnte er sich weder richtig bewegen, noch seine Augen öffnen. Er lag auf etwas sehr weichem und war von wohliger Wärme umgeben, sodass er es aufgab, sich bewegen zu wollen und einfach nur da lag, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit genießend. Am Rande hörte er leise Stimmen, aber sie klangen dumpf und wollten keinen Sinn machen. Schon ein paar Minuten später war er wieder eingeschlafen. Beim zweiten Mal war jemand bei ihm, denn er spürte, wie eine Hand über seinen Kopf strich und eine Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, es wäre alles in Ordnung und er solle weiter schlafen. Im ersten Moment war er verwirrt, die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor und ein kleiner Teil von ihm sagte, dass er der Person, zu der sie gehörte, nicht vertrauen sollte, aber warum fühlte er sich dann so sicher? So schnell wie die Zweifel gekommen waren, verschwanden sie wieder und er fiel erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf. Bei dritten Mal schaffte er es endlich, vollkommen zu erwachen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder, da das Licht im ersten Moment viel zu grell wirkte. Wo war er? Offenbar lag er in einem Bett, aber das in seinem Wohnheim war nicht annähernd so gemütlich. Er versuchte noch einmal seine Augen zu öffnen, dieses Mal erfolgreich. Gleichzeitig setzte er sich langsam auf, was ihm glücklicherweise mit Leichtigkeit gelang. Blinzelnd sah er sich in dem Raum um, während sich seine Augen langsam an die Umgebung gewöhnten. Das Zimmer war groß, viel größer als die im Wohnheim und wesentlich luxuriöser. Die Wände waren aus Stein, der Boden schien aus einer Art schwarzem Marmor zu sein und vor den gotischen Fenstern hingen schwere, dunkelblaue Vorhänge. Auffallend war zudem der riesige Kamin, in dem er problemlos stehen könnte. Die Einrichtung war ebenfalls dunkel gehalten. Es gab mehrere Sofas und Sessel, einen Couchtisch, einen Schreibtisch, eine große Truhe, mehrere Bücherregale, einige Schränke und etwas, was wohl Lampen waren. Außerdem hing an der Decke ein Kronenleuchter. Ohne zu wissen warum, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, jemand hätte einen Eimer Eiswasser über ihm geleert. Wo zur Hölle war er und was tat er hier? Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern, nur an verschwommene Bilder und einige Geräusche, die nur langsam deutlicher wurden. Jemand hatte geschrien, sogar mehrere und er erinnerte sich an bösartiges Gelächter, sowie den Geruch von Blut. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken, er sah Yukio in einer Blutlache auf dem Boden liegend und alles kam zu ihm zurück wie ein Hammerschlag. Etwas kam seine Magenröhre hoch, sodass er schnell die Hand auf den Mund presste und die Augen zusammenkniff. Zwar schaffte er es, sich nicht zu übergeben, doch er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, alles drehte sich und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Übelkeit stieg auf, sein Herz raste bis er, ohne es zu bemerken, begann zu hyperventilieren. Nackte Angst machte sich in ihm breit, ohne dass er etwas tun konnte. Seine Freunde waren tot, es war alles seine Schuld und Satan hatte ihn in der Gewalt. Es musste ein Albtraum sein, das konnte nicht die Realität sein. Er weigerte sich, das als Realität zu akzeptieren! Inzwischen wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, woraufhin er einen gewaltigen Schreck bekam, als ihn jemand unerwartet an der Schulter packte. „Bitte, beruhige dich, du hast eine Panikattacke! Du musst tief durchatmen!", sagte eine weibliche Stimme eindringlich. Er kannte sie nicht, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Wer auch immer das war, hatte sicher nicht sein Wohlergehen im Sinn. Er stieß sie beiseite, woraufhin ihr ein erschrockener Laut entfuhr, was er ignorierte und presste die Hände gegen seinen Kopf. Er wollte nach Hause, er wollte nicht hier sein! Das war nicht echt! Seine Flammen brachen hervor und wüteten um ihn, noch ohne Schaden anzurichten, aber vielleicht sollte er einfach alles verbrennen, die Illusion zerstören und-

Erneut wurde er an der Schulter gegriffen, während die Unbekannte mit ihrer anderen Hand nach seinem Handgelenk griff und zog, sodass er erschrocken aufsah und in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers blickte. Es war eine Dämonin mit langen schwarzen Haaren und weißen Augen, die ihn ein wenig erschrocken anstarrten. Für einen Moment schien sie von ihrem plötzlichen Blickkontakt überrumpelt, dann begann sie wieder auf ihn einzureden. „Bitte, du zündest noch alles an, wenn du weiter so machst! Atme tief durch, ganz ruhig! Ich helfe dir." Rin wusste nicht, wer dieses Mädchen war und sollte ihr eigentlich nicht vertrauen, doch ihre Stimme wirkte beruhigend. „Ganz ruhig, atme langsam ein...und aus...ein...und aus...so ist es gut...", redete sie auf ihn ein und langsam normalisierte sich seine Atmung. Der Knoten in seinem Magen löste sich langsam und auch die Übelkeit verschwand, ein bitterer Beigeschmack blieb aber trotzdem zurück. „Wo ist mein Bruder?", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Verzeihung, welcher?", fragte die Dämonin sichtlich verwirrt, was er mit einem nicht weniger verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck beantwortete. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden wurde ihm bewusst, was sie meinte und Wut steig in ihm auf. „Mein Zwilling, Yukio! Der Rest kann sich zum Teufel scheren, die sind ganz sicher nicht meine Familie!" Zu spät fiel ihm auf, dass es keinen Sinn machte, sie zum Teufel zu wünschen, immerhin lebten sie bei ihm. Es war ihm jedoch egal, er würde sie niemals als Brüder ansehen! Verständnis leuchtete in ihren Augen auf, doch wurde schnell von Mitleid ersetzt. „Es tut mir sehr leid, das zu sagen, aber...er ist tot. Mein Beileid." Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen, nichts bewegte sich oder gab einen Ton von sich, während er sie entsetzt anstarrte. Zuerst flammte Wut in ihm auf, da er glaubte, sie würde ihn anlügen, aber daraus wurde schnell Verzweiflung und schließlich taube Resignation. Er konnte es nicht abstreiten, er hatte es selber gesehen. Sein Zwilling, seine andere Hälfte, war tot, genau wie seine Freunde und Shura. Es stimmte, was ihm nachgesagt wurde: Er brachte allen, die ihn umgaben nur Unglück. Erst seinem Adoptivvater und den Mönchen im Stift, die sich jahrelang um ihn gekümmert hatten und nun seinem eigenen Bruder und seinen ersten wirklichen Freunden. Sie hatten an ihn geglaubt und er hatte versagt. Ihm war nicht einmal die Flucht gelungen, nachdem sie ihre Leben gegeben hatten, um ihm Zeit zu verschaffen. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, die er schnell energisch wegwischte. Er würde nicht vor einem Dämon los heulen, egal wie überraschend nett das Mädchen wirkte. Stattdessen vergrub er für einige Sekunden das Gesicht in den Händen, dann starrte er an sich herunter, wo er erwartete, Blut und Schmutz zu sehen, aber damit lag er falsch. Kein Dreck war zu sehen, genauso wenig wie Verletzungen. Er trug saubere Kleidung, die er als seine Schlafsachen erkannte und sogar das Fell an seinen Schweif war glatt und offenbar gewaschen worden. Dennoch erinnerte er sich klar und deutlich, was passiert war. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Dämonin ihn immer noch nervös anstarrte, daher sprach er sie an. „Wo bin ich und wer bist du?", fragte er relativ gefasst. Sie schien für einen Moment überrascht, bevor sie schnell antwortete. „Du bist im Palast deines Vaters, im privaten Flügel deiner Familie um genau zu sein. Das Zimmer ist deins seit deiner Geburt." Sie zögerte. „Ich bin nur eine einfache Dienerin. Ich mache sauber, helfe in der Küche oder im Palastgarten...sowas eben. Ich bin nicht weiter bedeutend-" Sie stockte, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie presste eine Hand auf den Mund. „Oh Satan! E-Es tut mir so leid, i-ich w-wollte Euch nicht beleidigen, bitte vergebt mir oder bestraft mich zumindest nicht zu hart! Ich habe eine Familie, um die ich mich kümmern muss! Und eine Cat Sidhe!" Sie war vor ihm niedergenkniet und zitterte, Rin starrte sie nur verdattert an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war ihr Problem? „H-Hey, jetzt lass das mal.", verlangte er, während er langsam von vom Bett aufstand. „Du hast mich doch gar nicht beleidigt! Steh bitte auf." Das Mädchen zögerte, dann kam sie der Aufforderung zögerlich nach. „A-Aber ich hab Euch einfach angefasst und du zu Euch gesagt-"

„Woah, ganz ruhig. Du hast mich nicht beleidigt! Und hör bitte mit diesem formellen Gehabe auf, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch...ähm, zumindest halb." Die Dämonin trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, offenbar sehr hin und her gerissen. „Ist das eine Art Test?". fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ihr seid ein Prinz Gehennas! Ich kann nicht einfach du sagen-" Sofort sah er rot und ohne, dass er es merkte, schossen seine Flammen erneut hervor. „Hör auf, das zu sagen! Satan ist nicht mein Vater und er wird es auch niemals sein! Dieser Bastard kann mich mal kreuzweise, genau wie die verdammten Dämonenkönige!" Stille herrschte, während sie ihn mit großen Augen und am ganzen Leib zitternd, ansah. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Flammen draußen waren und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren.", sagte er beschämt, nachdem das Feuer wieder verschwunden war. „...Vaya.", sagte die Dämonin leise. Er sah sie überrascht an, dann dämmerte ihm, dass dies ihr Name war. „Entschuldigung, Vaya. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast.", sagte er in einem etwas freundlicherem Tonfall, woraufhin sie langsam nickte und errötete. „Natürlich, das war doch das mindeste!" Während er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, löste er ohne nachzudenken seinen Schweif von seinem Oberkörper, woraufhin Vaya diesen mit großen Augen ansah. „Was ist los?", fragte er verdutzt. Besaß nicht jeder Dämon einen Schweif? Vaya zuckte zusammen und wich seinem Blick aus. „Bitte vergebt-...vergib mein Starren, aber...warum lässt du deinen Schweif raus, wenn ich hier bin?" Der Nephilim hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht hiermit. „Weil es unangenehm ist, ihn die ganze Zeit unter meinem Oberteil zu haben, ist doch klar." Vayas Blick verriet, dass sich offenbar sein eher bescheidenes Wissen über Dämonen zeigte. „Richtig, du hast es wahrscheinlich nie gelernt.", murmelte sie. „Der Schweif ist einer der größten Schwachpunkte der Dämonen, weswegen man ihm immer versteckt, außer vor dem Partner und der eigenen Familie, also Dämonen, denen man sehr vertraut. Sie sind sehr empfindlich, eine Berührung kann angenehm, aber auch schmerzhaft sein. Als Mitglied der königlichen Familie kannst du dir sowas nicht erlauben, es gehört sich einfach nicht, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit oder wenn andere Dämonen dabei sind.", erklärte sie. Das machte wohl Sinn. Er beschoss, seinen Schweif vorerst wieder zu verstecken, denn den Baal vertraute er ganz sicher nicht. Wenn er schon in Satans Palast war, musste er nicht auch noch eine seiner größten Schwachstellen präsentieren. Für einige Sekunden herrschte erneut eine peinlich berührte Stille, dann ergriff Vaya das Wort. „Wenn es in Ordnung ist, würde ich dir dein Essen bringen. Zuvor kannst du dich gerne noch frisch machen und anziehen, deine Sachen sind schon hier. Der Schrank ist dort drüben und das Bad ist die Tür." Er nickte langsam und sie verließ schweigend das Zimmer. Für einige Sekunden stand er einfach nur da und ließ sich erneut alles durch den Kopf gehen. Seine Freunde waren tot, er war in Satans Palast und er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder nach Assiah zurückkehren. Vielleicht wäre sterben wirklich die bessere Option gewesen. Langsam trottete er in die Richtung seines Schrankes, wo er tatsächlich all seine Klamotten vorfand. Er griff sich einfach die nächstbeste Jeans und Kapuzenpullover und betrat das Badezimmer, wo er darüber staunte, wie luxuriös ein Bad sein konnte. Zudem fiel ihm endlich auf, dass sie ihm Kurikara weggenommen hatten, was jedoch zu erwarten war. Wenn er von hier weg wollte, musste er auf jeden Fall finden. Er saß zwar in der Falle, aber er würde Satan nicht geben, was wollte. Vielleicht konnte er die Situation sogar nutzen, um mehr über Dämonen und Gehenna zu lernen. Immerhin war eine Sache schon mal deutlich geworden: Nicht alle Dämonen waren böse, aber sie schienen gehörigen Respekt vor Satan und den Baal zu haben. Ob sie sie wirklich als Herrscher liebten, fürchteten oder gar beides zutraf, blieb abzuwarten. Er trat an ein Fenster und schaute nach draußen, wobei ihm klar wurde, dass Laken zusammenzuknoten und sich wie in einem Film abzuseilen, eine schlechte Idee war. Es ging sehr tief runter und seine dämonische Heilung brachte nicht viel, wenn nur noch ein Fleischhaufen von ihm übrig war. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich erneut die Tür öffnete, glücklicherweise es war nur Vaya, die ein Tablett trug und es auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Ähm...Dankeschön.", sagte er ein wenig unsicher, was sie mit einem kurzem „Kein Grund mir zu danken, das gehört zu meinen Aufgaben." kommentierte. Misstrauisch näherte er sich dem Teller, auf dem ein Stück helles Fleisch zweifelhafter Herkunft lag, sowie blau-gelbes Kraut und eine seltsame grün-violette Klöße. Abgerundet wurde alles von einer roten Sauce. Außerdem gab es einige Scheiben Brot und eine Flasche mit einer ebenfalls roten Flüssigkeit. ‚Bitte lass das kein Menschenfleisch und kein Blut sein.', dachte er nervös. Vaya schien zu erkennen, was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Keine Sorge, du kannst das essen." Eigentlich kannte er sie erst seit einigen Minuten, aber dennoch vertraute er ihr irgendwie. Nicht genug, um ihr seine Lebensgeschichte und Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen, aber zumindest genug, dass er ihr eine derartige Aussage glauben konnte. Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht von der Stelle, was sie kurz aufseufzen ließ. „Es tut mir leid, wenn du nichts isst, habe ich leider keine andere Wahl als den Wachen Bescheid zu sagen und die werden dich nicht nett bitten. Eine Anweisung von Lord Satan." Für einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich weiter stur zu stellen. Wenn er schon gegen seinen Willen hergebracht worden war, konnte er genauso gut etwas Unruhe stiften, doch andererseits wollte er Vaya nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen und wenn er vorerst mitspielte, würde man ihn vielleicht irgendwann weniger beobachten. Langsam setzte er sich an den Tisch und musste zugeben, dass das Essen sogar ziemlich gut roch. „Wenn du nichts mehr brauchst, müsste ich weiter. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Vaya plötzlich und er brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich an ihre weiteren Aufgaben erinnerte. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du hier bleibst. Ich habe ein paar Fragen.", sagte er vorsichtig. Sofort versteifte die Schwarzhaarige ein wenig, als hätte er ein heikles Thema angeschnitten. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ich bekomme großen Ärger, wenn ich mit meinen Aufgaben hinterher hänge, aber natürlich bleibe ich, wenn du es willst.", fügte sie hastig hinzu. Rin wollte nicht, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten geriet, allerdings brauchte er Antworten und wie es der Zufall wollte, kam ihm ein Einfall. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie bin, also musst du auf mich zumindest teilweise hören, richtig?", fragte er, auch wenn ihm das noch immer widerstrebte. Als Vaya zögerlich nickte, sprach er weiter. „Dann sag ihnen, dass ich drauf bestanden hab. Dann bekommst du keinen Ärger, oder?" Erneutes Zögern, dann nickte sie zum zweiten Mal. „Ja, in diesem Fall wäre ich entschuldigt, aber ich muss meiner zuständigen Haushälterin Bescheid sagen." Bingo. Wahrscheinlich wirkte es etwas heuchlerisch, dass er seinen Status ausnutzen wollte, um sie von ihren Pflichten frei zu stellen, wo er sich doch noch vor ein paar Minuten darüber aufgeregt hatte, aber das kümmerte ihn wirklich nicht. Die Dämonin verließ den Raum und er begann langsam zu essen. Tatsächlich schmeckte es sehr gut, seine kreisenden Gedanke konnte es hingegen nicht beruhigen. Nun da der erste Schock verflogen war, begann er über seine Situation nachzudenken. Da er wider Erwarten nicht in einer Zelle aufgewacht war, würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht foltern oder ihm sonst irgendwie schaden, richtig? Allerdings würde Satan sicher nicht einfach nett fragen, ob er sich seinen Körper borgen konnte und würde ihn unter Druck setzen. Seufzend stocherte in seinem Essen rum. Er hatte wirkliche keine Ahnung, was jetzt mit ihm passieren würde und das machte ihm wesentlich mehr Angst als alles andere. Viel Zeit blieb ihm schlussendlich nicht, um darüber nachzudenken. Kaum hatte er aufgegessen, kam Vaya bereits zurück. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Euryale hat ewig jemanden angeschrien und dann achtet sie gar nicht mehr drauf, was um sie herum passiert." Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon gut." Wieder herrschte unangenehme Stille, was wohl hieß, dass Vaya auf ihn wartete. „Also...das hier ist Satans Palast, richtig? Seit wann bin ich hier?", begann er. „Ja, das ist Lord Satans Palast. Gehenna ist in neun Bereiche aufgeteilt, Pandemonium ist die Hauptstadt und das Gebiet in der Mitte, dort befinden wir uns momentan. Die anderen Reiche unterstehen jeweils einem Baal, allerdings sind sie momentan alle hier, mit der Ausnahme von Lord Luzifer und Samael, aber sie werden sicher ebenfalls bald vorbei kommen, um dich zu treffen und die Lage zu besprechen. Ach, und du bist seit letzter Nacht hier." Also saß er genau im Herze Gehennas. Na, ganz großes Kino. „Haben die Dämonenkönige erwähnt, was als nächstes mit mir passiert?" Vaya warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Das kann ich leider nicht beantworten. Ich bin wie gesagt nur eine Bedienstete, uns wird kaum etwas gesagt. Der Großteil weiß nicht mal von deiner Ankunft und die es wissen, dürfen es nicht weiter sagen."

„Warum?", fragte Rin, woraufhin sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich nehme mal an, sie wollen verhindern, dass die falschen Leute Wind von der Sache bekommen. Zwar liegt ihnen so ziemlich ganz Gehenna zu Füßen, aber es gibt vereinzelte Gruppen, die gegen sie sind und sie stürzen wollen. Du bist ein Nephilim und der Jüngste in der Familie, also ein ideales Ziel." Plötzlich erblasste sie und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, Satan! S-So w-war das nicht gemeint! Ich will nicht deine Herkunft oder Stärke beleidigen-" Rin unterbrach sie schnell, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Boden warf. „Ganz ruhig, du hast mich nicht beleidigt oder ist Nephilim eine Beleidigung?" Sie zögerte erneut, bevor sie antwortete. „Das ist unsere Bezeichnung für Halbblüter, also Halbdämonen.", murmelte und zuckte zusammen, als würde sie erwarten, gleich geschlagen zu werden. Endlich ging ihm auf, warum sie so schreckhaft war und sich ständig entschuldigte: Wahrscheinlich mussten sie und alle anderen Bediensteten sehr aufpassen, was sie sagten oder taten, da ihnen andernfalls Strafen drohten. So wie er die Dämonenkönige bisher erlebt hatte, konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass diese nicht gerade gut mit ihrem Personal umgingen. „Hör mal, du musst keine Angst vor mir haben.", sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich bin nicht wie die." Sie schwieg, seinen Blick meidend. Offenbar glaubte sie ihm nicht ganz, was ihn zu der Frage führte, was sie für Erfahrungen mit seiner dämonischen "Familie" gemacht hatte. „Ok, Schwamm drüber. Warum denkst du, dass ich sauer werde, wenn du mich als Halbblut bezeichnest?", versuchte er die Anspannung zu überspielen. „Halbdämonen sind ein heikles Thema in Gehenna und genießen keinen besonders guten Ruf. Besonders hochrangige Dämonen verachten sie wegen ihres vermischten Blutes. Ihrer Meinung nach sollte kein vernünftiger Dämon Nachkommen mit einem Sterblichen zeugen oder sie zumindest nicht als Kinder anerkennen, weil es Gehenna nur schwächt. Seit die Grenze zwischen unseren Welten so stark geworden ist, gibt es immer weniger Nephilim. In Assiah findet sie man sie hin und wieder, sie sind dann in der Regel des Ergebnis irgendeinen gelangweilten Dämons. In Gehenna gibt es mehr, die halten in der Regel die Köpfe unten, weil sie von vielen gehasst werden." Rin war nun noch verwirrter. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, wie Satan bei ihrer ersten Begegnung am Rande erwähnt hatte, dass er aus Langeweile entstanden war, aber wenn Nephilim wirklich als minderwertig angesehen wurden, warum war er dann hier und schmorrte nicht in irgendeiner Zelle? So wie die Baal über ihn gesprochen hatten, schienen sie auch kein wirkliches Problem mit seinem Halbblutstatus zu haben. Als er Vaya danach fragte, zuckte sie erneut mit den Schultern. „Familie ist für sie alles und da hast Lord Satans Flammen geerbt, also gleicht deine Macht und Potential wahrscheinlich deinen Blutstatus aus. Du wirst sie selbst fragen müssen." Er nickte, eh wieder das von ihr vorhin erwähnte Thema ansprach. „Du sagtest, dass es Dämonen gibt, die mit Satan unzufrieden sind und ihn stürzen wollen. Warum? Ich dachte, er hat die Dämonen erschaffen?"

„Das ist wahr, aber sie sind nicht damit einverstanden wie er und die Dämonenkönige herrschen.", antwortete sie knapp. „Und was denkst du über sie?", platzte es aus Rin heraus bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. „Findest du, dass sie gute Herrscher sind?" Vaya war nun so blass, dass sie einer Leiche nicht unähnlich war. „Lord Satan ist der Gott Gehennas und aller Dämonen. Wir dienen ihm und den Dämonenkönigen, der Rest ist nicht wichtig.". sagte sie schließlich, offensichtlich in der Defensive. Rin runzelte die Stirn und musterte sie kritisch. „Du hast ganz offensichtlich Angst vor Fehlern, sogar wenn es nicht mal welche sind. Das klingt für mich nicht danach, dass sie besonders gute Herrscher sind, wenn sie dich wegen sowas bestrafen.", bohrte er nach. „N-Nein, es ist schon gut. Sie sorgen für Ordnung und sind die mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas, also ist es nur richtig, dass sie an der Spitze stehen und nicht in Frage gestellt werden." Rin war nicht gerade, was man als einfühlsam bezeichnen würde, aber er war dennoch recht gut darin, andere zu lesen und erkannte, dass es Zeit war, über etwas anderes zu sprechen. Er hatte offenbar ein heikles Thema gewählt und Vaya hatte zu viel Angst, ihre Meinung zu sagen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn Andersdenkende einfach aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurden. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Dann etwas anderes: Kannst du mir generell etwas über Satan und die Dämonenkönige verraten? Ihre Elemente kenne ich." Die Dämonin zögerte, der Widerwille war offensichtlich, doch schlussendlich gab sie nach. „Lord Satan ist der mächtigste Dämon Gehennas und besitzt neben dir als einziges die blauen Flammen, die nötig sind, um Gehenna und damit indirekt Assiah am Leben zu erhalten. Er verfügt allerdings auch eine gewisse Kontrolle über die acht Grundelemente. Er ist ein sehr guter Kämpfer und weiß sich durchzusetzen. Nicht mal alle acht Baal haben eine Chance gegen ihn. Er ist der einzige, auf den sie hören. Sie haben generell eine sehr enge Beziehung, da er immer ihr einziges Elternteil war. Mein Tipp: Sei vor allem ihm gegenüber respektvoll und reize ihn nicht, ansonsten wird er dich bestrafen. Versuche nicht ihn anzulügen, das ist noch niemanden gelungen." Rin unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Als ob er vor diesem Monster jemals Respekt zeigen würde! Allerdings war es sehr interessant, dass die Flammen offenbar weitaus mehr als nur eine Waffe waren. Warum waren sie für das Überleben Gehennas und Assiahs so wichtig? Außerdem fragte er sich, weswegen die Baal ohne Mutter aufgewachsen waren, aber beschloss, vorerst nicht darauf einzugehen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es entweder nicht wissen oder die Frage nicht beantworten. „Lord Luzifer ist der älteste und der Anführer der Baal. Wenn Lord Satan nicht da ist, hat er das absolute Kommando, doch da er und Lord Samael momentan in Assiah sind, übernimmt Lord Azazel die Führung. Er ist mehr oder weniger diplomatisch und ruhig, also solltest du mit ihm keine Probleme haben, solange du nicht respektlos wirst oder Ärger machst. Lord Samael ist mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Zwar ist er in der Regel relativ gelassen, aber er kann ganz andere Saiten aufziehen und dann willst du ihn nicht gegen dich haben. Er ist für Ruchlosigkeit, List und Unberechenbarkeit bekannt. Außerdem sind seine Worten oft doppeldeutig, also passe da gut auf. Als nächstes kommt Lord Azazel, ihn wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht oft sehen. Er ist ziemlich beschäftigt wegen seiner Arbeit im Totenreich und schläft sehr viel. Er ist ziemlich ruhig, manchmal sogar komplett stumm und ich habe ihn schon öfter einschlafen sehen, sehr zu Frustration seiner Brüder und Lord Satans. Lass dich aber nicht täuschen, er ist nicht umsonst der drittstärkste und weiß ganz genau, was er tut. Außerdem kann er sich ganz schön schnell bewegen, selbst wenn er auf den ersten Blick nicht so aussieht. Da er zusätzlich Schatten kontrollieren kann, ist er ein Meister darin, sich anzuschleichen und jemanden lautlos auszuschalten." Ja, das hatte er bereits selbst festgestellt. Azazel konnte auf jeden Fall ein ziemliches Biest sein, genau wie Mephisto. „Gegenüber Lord Iblis würde ich ebenfalls sehr vorsichtig sein, da ich nicht weiß, was er von dir hält.", fuhr Vaya fort. „Soll heißen?", fragte er verwirrt. Sie seufzte und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Er ist der Dämonenkönig des Feuers, hat allerdings nicht die blauen Flammen geerbt, was ihn immer sehr frustriert hat." Mehr sagte sie nicht, aber Rin konnte sich schon denken, was sie meinte. Eventuell war der Feuerdämon neidisch auf seine Flammen und einen Baal gegen sich zu haben, war ganz sicher kein Spaß. „Lord Iblis ist ein typischer Feuerdämon, also sehr temperamentvoll und stolz. Halte besser den Kopf unten und fordere ihn nicht heraus. Dann haben wir Lord Egyn. Er ist ein wenig...speziell. Ich weiß nie wirklich, was in ihm vorgeht. Seine Stimmung kann sehr schnell wechseln, allerdings ist er mit seinen jüngeren Geschwistern nicht so streng wie Lord Luzifer. Er zankt oft mit Lord Iblis, das ist jedoch nur typisches Zanken unter Geschwister. Es kommt relativ selten vor, dass sie sich wirklich richtig streiten." Rin nickte und versuchte sich das Gesagte zu merken. Es war nicht viel, aber war wahrscheinlich alles, was Vaya ihm erzählen konnte, ohne eine Strafe zu befürchten. Falls sie sich nicht sogar schon mit diesen Infos weit aus dem Fenster lehnte. „Lord Astaroth ist wie Lord Iblis sehr temperamentvoll. Kurz gesagt: Mach ihn nicht sauer. Er kann sehr nachtragend sein. Lord Amaimon ist...ja...still? Er zeigt nie wirklich Emotionen, ähnlich wie Lord Azazel, aber er ist mehr unterwegs und hat eine Vorliebe für Spiele, die schnell mal tödlich ausgehen. Lass dich besser nicht darauf ein, wenn du keine Erfahrung darin hast. Geh dann am besten zu einem der Älteren, die werden ihm das wieder ausreden. Zum Schluss haben wir Lord Beelzebub...ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht viel über ihn, außer dass er eigentlich immer ganz gut gelaunt, wenn auch manchmal etwas neben der Spur, wirkt. Ich schätze, er ist am vergebungsvollsten von ihnen. Er hat noch nicht ganz so viel Erfahrung wie der Rest und liebt es, in seiner Freizeit neue Insekten zu züchten, die leider öfter mal abhauen. Allerdings ist er genauso fähig wie seine älteren Brüder. Oh, und frag ihn übrigens bloß nicht nach seinen Insekten, sonst kannst du dich schon mal hinsetzen. Er erzählt sehr ausgiebig darüber und...es ist natürlich kein Problem, aber es dauert eben eine ganze Weile. Mit ihm solltest du ganz gut klar kommen, er ist relativ offen, zumindest seinen Brüdern gegenüber. Er kann allerdings genau wie sie auch ganz anders, behalte das im Hinterkopf." Sie hielt inne. „Das ist eigentlich schon alles. Allgemein kann man sagen, dass man sich besser nicht mit ihnen anlegen sollte. Sie haben eine enge Bindung zueinander und hören ausschließlich auf die jeweils Älteren und natürlich auf Lord Satan." Rin nickte und bedankte sich. Er war nicht so viel schlauer, aber wusste nun immerhin, mit wem er besser keinen Streit suchen sollte, wie er Amaimons Spielen entkam und dass man Beelzebub nicht nach seinen Insekten fragen sollte. Das war zumindest ein Anfang. Allerdings brannte ihm noch etwas auf der Zunge und er beschloss, einfach nachzufragen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie nicht antworten. „Eine Frage habe ich doch noch. Ist es wahr, dass sie sich wirklich nur untereinander vertrauen?" Er beobachtet die Dämonin genau und wie erwartet, wurde sie unruhig. „Nein, es stimmt. Sie vertrauen nur untereinander.", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Sie können es sich nicht leisten, anderen zu vertrauen."

„Ach komm, sie müssen doch sowas wie Freunde, Berater oder Vertraute oder sowas haben, richtig? Keiner will immer nur bei seiner Familie hocken.", hakte Rin ungläubig nach. Er hatte zwar erwartet, dass Dämonen nicht so viel auf Freundschaft gaben, aber das wirkte dann doch übertrieben. „Es ist die Wahrheit, sie vertrauen niemanden sonst. Lord Satan war seit ihrer Geburt ihre einzige Bezugsperson und sie haben immer nur miteinander Zeit verbracht." Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein. Sie lebten in einem riesigem Palast, es war unmöglich mit niemanden sonst zu sprechen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Satan die Zeit oder die Nerven hatte, sich um sie zu kümmern. Sie müssen sowas wie eine Mutter oder Amme gehabt haben. Wo wir grad bei sind, man hört nie was von einer Frau Satans, aber die Baal sind wohl kaum vom Storch gebracht worden. Was hat es damit auf sich?" Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, bereute er diese sofort. Vaya stand ruckartig auf, in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Angst, Sorge und Widerwille wider. „Dazu kann und darf ich nichts sagen.", presste sie hervor, während sie nervös ihren mit ihren Haaren spielte. „Ich kann dir nur einen ganz wichtigen Tipp geben: Was auch immer du tust, stelle diese Frage niemals Lord Satan, einem der Dämonenkönige oder sonst wem. Bitte, frage sie am besten gar nichts bezüglich ihrer Kindheit oder irgendwelchen Verwandten." Rin sah sie erschrocken an, mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach die Dämonin bereits weiter. „Entschuldige, aber ich befürchte, mehr Zeit habe ich nicht. Ich muss gehen. Falls du etwas brauchst, sage einfach den Wachen vor der Tür Bescheid." Sie nahm die Teller und wandte sich zum gehen, nur um wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben, als die Tür aufging. Amaimon und Astaroth betraten den Raum, offenbar in irgendeiner Diskussion vertieft. Er verstand nur einige Wortschnipsel, aber die Mimik und Gestik des Verwesungsdämonen verriet genug. Amaimon behielt wie immer seinen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von den Worten seines älteren Bruders, die nicht gerade freundlich klangen. Vaya war wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, doch keiner der beiden Baal bemerkte es. Astaroth war zu beschäftigt damit, Amaimon anzufahren und dieser damit, den Älteren zu ignorieren und sich einen neuen Lutscher auszupacken. Gut, Rin gab es zu, sie verhielten sich wirklich wie normale Geschwister. Natürlich nur nicht ihm gegenüber, ihn traumatisierten und entführten sie lieber, aber zurück zum Thema. Nachdem der erste Schock vorbei war, wurde Rin noch mulmiger zumute, denn die beiden kamen sicher nicht auf einen netten Besuch vorbei. Während er sein Hirn zermarterte, was ihn wohl nun erwarten würde, hatte Vaya offensichtlich einen Kurzschluss erlitten und sah sich ein wenig gehetzt im Raum um, als würde sie ihre Möglichkeiten abwägen: Einfach stehen zu bleiben und darauf zu hoffen, übersehen zu werden oder irgendwie aus dem Raum zu flüchten. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr schlussendlich abgenommen, da die Dämonen fertig waren und sich an Rin wandten, wobei ihnen endlich Vaya auffiel. Diese kniete sofort nieder, noch blasser als zuvor. „Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht-", begann sie, aber wurde von Astaroth unterbrochen. „Du solltest längst wieder weg sein.", knurrte er, die Augen verengt und sie scharf ansehend. Die Dämonin lief rot an , sagte jedoch nichts. „Ich habe sie gebeten hier zu bleiben, weil ich nicht alleine sein wollte.", mischte sich Rin sofort ein und gab sich Mühe nicht zusammen zu zucken, als ihre Blicke auf ihn fielen. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie viel zu tun hat, aber ich habe drauf bestanden. Sie hat sich vorher abgemeldet und alles." Die beiden Dämonen sahen sich kurz an, dann schaute Astaroth wieder zu ihr. „Gut, du kannst gehen.", sagte er, wesentlich gelassener klingend und Vaya sah man deutlich die Erleichterung an. Sie stand auf, verbeugte sich noch einmal und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum, ohne Rin anzusehen. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass sie hier bleib, damit er sich nicht alleine mit den älteren Dämonen auseinander setzen musste, anderseits schien sie ziemliche Angst vor den beiden zu haben und wäre wohl kaum eine Hilfe. Er verschränkte die Arme, um seine Nervosität zu vergeben, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Der Umstand, dass er sie beim letzten Mal noch angefleht hatte, machte es nicht besser. Ein Teil von ihm wollte die beiden anschreien, aber schlussendlich siegte die Vernunft. Sie anzufahren würde vorerst nichts bringen, außer vielleicht wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen zu werden, worauf er gut verzichten konnte. „Also...dieses Mal kein hysterisches Gekreische?", sprach Astaroth ihn an und grinste ihn selbstgefällig. Der Nephilim spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, teilweise aus Scham, teilweise aus Wut. „Das hättet ihr wohl gern.", zischte er abfällig. „Was wollt ihr?"

„Vater will dich sehen.", antwortete Amaimon monoton wie eh und je. „Ihn solltest du übrigens nicht anschreien. Oder ihm die Zähne zeigen. Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, warum Samael das immer hat durchgehen lassen. Hier hat er schon welche dafür getötet." Astaroth verdrehte die Augen. „Er war wahrscheinlich zu faul ihm irgendetwas vernünftiges beizubringen." Rin ignorierte ihn und Amaimons Kommentar bezüglich der Zähne, er war zu beschäftigt damit, weiterhin ruhig zu atmen. Er wusste zwar, dass er den Dämonenherrscher früher oder später treffen würde, aber warum musste das so früh sein?! „Ihr könnt ihm sagen, dass er mich mal kreuzweise kann, ich habe ihm nichts zu sagen und kein Interesse daran ihm zuzuhören. Tötet mich einfach, dann sparen wir alle Zeit." Sie wirkten nicht überrascht, Amaimon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wusste schon, dass du sowas sagen würdest und hat uns erlaubt, dich hin zu schleifen, falls du nicht von selbst kommst, notfalls sogar am Schweif." Natürlich durften sie das, es überraschte ihn gar nicht mehr. „Wenn er was von mir will, könnte er wenigstens selbst seinen Hintern bewegen.", knurrte der Halbdämon, um seine Angst zu überspielen. Dieses Mal runzelte Astaroth verärgert die Stirn, sagte allerdings nicht dazu. „So läuft das hier nicht. Wenn er dich sehen will, dann gehst du da hin, alles andere kann warten. Also, was soll's sein? Kommst du mit oder muss ich dich über der Schulter hinschleppen?" Er hatte wohl keine Wahl. „Ok, ich komme mit euch. Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns.", gab er widerwillig nach. „Na geht doch.", kam die Antwort vom Verwesungskönig, die er ignorierte. Sie verließen gemeinsam den Raum und standen nun auf einem langen Flur, an dessen gegenüberliegenden mehre Fenster waren, jedoch konnte er nicht hinaussehen, da die Scheiben relativ dunkel waren und größtenteils von Gardinen, die denen in seinem Zimmer ähnelten, verhangen waren. Neben seiner Zimmertür standen zwei Wachen, die nicht nur verboten groß waren, sondern ihn geradewegs mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren schien. Er konnte ihre Gesichter wegen der Helme nicht sehen, wofür er auch dankbar war. Keiner der beiden Dämonenkönige achtete auf sie, Astaroth zog Rin einfach in eine Richtung. Dieser nahm sich die Zeit, sich weiter umzusehen. Die Wände bestanden aus einem dunkelblau-schwarzem Gestein und auf dem schwarzen Boden lag ein langer Teppich. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Gemälde. Manche zeigten gewöhnliche Motive wie Landschaften, andere waren nicht erkennbar und wieder andere zeigten grausame Szenen, die Rin seinen Blick abwenden ließ. Es gab mehrere Türen, hinter denen wahrscheinlich weitere Zimmer lagen, vielleicht sogar die Schlafzimmer der Dämonenkönige. Zudem erkannte er mehrere Pflanzen und Statuen und leuchtende Kristalle an der Decke. Bevor er genauer hinsehen konnte, wurde er schon weiter geschoben. Sie gingen für mehrere Minuten durch verschiedene Gänge und liefen unzählige Treppen runter. Rin hatte die Vermutung, dass sie absichtlich einen aufwendigeren Weg nahmen, um ihn zu verwirren, aber vielleicht war der Palast wirklich so riesig und verwinkelt. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie immer wieder Dämonen verschiedenster Arten und Aussehen. Einige wirkten wie die Dämonenkönige sehr menschlich, andere wiederum eher tierisch und manche waren nicht einzuordnen. Der größte Teil schienen Bedienstete zu sein, der Rest Wachen oder Aufseher, wenn er sich die Rüstungen und Waffen ansah. Zu seiner Überraschung waren auch Frauen dabei, die teilweise nicht weniger bedrohlich wirkten, als männliche Dämonen. Alle verbeugten sich vor den beiden Baal, die es jedoch ignorierten und Rin einfach weiter scheuchten. Dieser spürte die neugierigen Blicke der Bediensteten auf sich, welche in der Regel nicht lange hielten. Eine Dämonin, die nicht viel älter als er wirkte, hatte anscheinend zu lange in seine Richtung geschaut, denn sie bekam von einer Wächterin einen Stoß in die Rippen, der sie aufkeuchen ließ. Erst jetzt fielen ihm auf, dass manche der Arbeiter in Ketten lagen und heruntergekommener als die Dämonen ohne wirkten. Er beschloss einfach nachzufragen, was sollte schon passieren? „Was hat es mit den angeketteten Dämonen auf sich?", fragte er. „Das sind Sklaven. In der Regel werden sie da reingeboren oder sind wegen Strafen hier. Hin und wieder wirst du auch Sterbliche sehen, die zu ihren Lebzeiten ihre Seele an uns verkauft haben, aber das ist eher selten.", antwortete Astaroth in einem Tonfall, in dem man eigentlich über seine Hausaufgaben sprach und nicht über Zwangsarbeit. „Ihr könnt doch nicht eure eigenen Leuten versklaven!", brach es aus Rin heraus. „Doch. Würden wir alle in Gefängnisse stecken oder zum Tode verurteilen, hätten wir nichts anderes mehr zu tun. Auf diese Weise haben wir gleich neue Arbeitskräfte und sie werden an ihren Platz erinnert.", hielt Amaimon dagegen. Rin wusste wie sinnlos eine Diskussion war, daher ließ er es bleiben. Endlich standen sie vor einer riesigen schwarzen Doppeltür, die kunstvolle Schnitzereien aufwies, auf die Rin allerdings aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht achtete. Irgendwie wusste er, dass Satan hinter dieser Tür war, er konnte es spüren. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schwangen die Türflügel bereits auf und Amaimon stieß ihn vorwärts. Der Saal war riesig und ließ Rin kurz seine Situation vergessen. Gewaltige schwarz-blaue Steinsäulen und Statuen stützen die Decke, von der mehrere Banner hingen. An den Wänden befanden sich verschiedene Gemälde, die wahrscheinlich wichtige Ereignisse der Geschichte Gehennas zeigten. Mehrere gotische Fenster mit Glas in verschiedenen Blautönen zogen sich dazwischen entlang, was den Saal zusammen mit Satans Flammen, die in mehreren Feuerkörben brannten, in ein unheimliches Licht tauchten. Während sie sich über den langen Teppich zum Ende des Saales bewegten, fühlte er sich wie beim Gang zum Schaffot, aber umkehren war keine eine Option. Widerwillig blicke er nach vorne, wo ein gewaltiger Obsidianthron auf einem Podest den Raum dominierte. Er entdeckte acht weitere kleinere Throne, von denen jeweils vier auf einer Seite standen. Die anderen Baal waren mit Ausnahme der beiden ältesten und Iblis anwesend, Rin ignorierte sie, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Wesen auf dem Thron, welches jeden seiner Schritte wie ein Raubtier verfolgte. Er hatte sich zugegebenermaßen nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Satan aussah und war mehr als überrascht, wie menschlich der Dämon aussah. Er war groß, wahrscheinlich ein Stück größer als Mephisto, aber da er saß, war es schwer zu sagen. Seine Haare waren weiß und gingen ihm knapp über die Schultern. Wie alle Dämonen hatte er spitze Ohren sowie lange dunkelblaue Fingernägel und scharfe Zähne, die man anhand seines boshaften Grinsens sogar leicht sehen konnte. Am meisten fesselten Rin jedoch die Augen, denn diese sahen genau wie seine aus, wenn er Kurikara zog. Satan sagte zunächst nichts, sondern stütze seinen Kopf weiterhin auf seiner Hand ab, während er den Nephilim mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Gehässigkeit betrachtete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Astaroth und Amaimon niederknieten, was er natürlich nicht tat. Azazel machte eine knappe Handgeste, die ihm wohl zeigen wollte, dass er ihrem Beispiel folgen sollte, doch es kam gar nicht in Frage, Schwäche oder gar Unterwürfigkeit zu zeigen. Noch während er das dachte, verlor er das Gefühl in seinen Beinen und er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, wo er sich mit den Händen abstützte, um nicht vor den mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas aufs Gesicht zu fallen. Diese Blamage musste nun wirklich nicht sein. _„Ich hab versucht, dich zu warnen."_, hörte er Azazel in seinem Kopf sagen. Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen er den Blick des Dämonengottes auf sich spürte, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen oder den Kopf heben. Es war, als würde etwas auf ihn eindrücken, um ihn unten zu halten und zu paralysieren. Endlich machte Satan eine Handbewegung, die ihnen wohl erlaubte wieder aufzustehen. Amaimon und Astaroth erhoben sich und er konnte seinen Körper wieder spüren, sodass er ebenfalls langsam aufstand, den Blick des Dämonengottes noch immer ausweichend. „Lasst uns alleine.", befahl Satan und Rin spürte wie sich Gänsehaut breit machte. Es war eine Sache ihm in Träumen und Visionen gegenüber zu stehen, aber die Realität fühlte sich so viel schlimmer an. Schritte verrieten ihm, dass die Dämonenkönige den Saal verließen und ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich beinahe, sie würden bleiben. Nun war er jedoch vollkommen allein mit dem Dämonenherrscher und auch wenn er es ungern zugab, schlug sein Herz bis zum Hals. Am Rande bemerkte er Bewegungen in den Schatten der Säulen, offenbar waren also noch mehr Personen im Saal, die er nicht sofort gesehen hatte. Doch auch sie verschwanden schlussendlich und mit einem lauten Dröhnen fielen die schweren Türen zu. Erneut herrschte Stille bis Satan sie schließlich durchbrach. „Begrüßt man so seinen Vater, Junge? Wirklich enttäuschend, aber es war wohl zu erwarten, dass der Paladin dir keine Manieren beibringen würde. Egal, das lässt sich korrigieren. Früher oder später wirst du einsehen, dass dein Platz hier ist." Das riss Rin aus seiner Starre und er sah Satan hasserfüllt an. „Du wirst niemals mein Vater sein! Mein Vater ist Shiro Fujimoto, der Mann, denn du umgebracht hast! Und wenn du glaubst, dass ich hier bleibe, liegst du falsch!" Der Dämon lachte und Rin erschauderte. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er direkt in einen seiner Albträume gefallen. „Fujimoto war ein Dummkopf zu glauben, dass er dich ewig verstecken und noch dazu damit davon kommen kann. Er hatte kein Recht dich mitzunehmen und er hat bekommen, was er verdient, auch wenn sein Tod viel zu schnell war. Schlussendlich hat er nur das Unvermeidliche hinausgezögert und ich habe endlich, was mir gehört."

„Ich bin kein Gegenstand! Ich entscheide selbst, was ich will und ich will nach Hause!", erwiderte Rin hitzig, woraufhin Satan genervt seufzte. „Rin, du bist Zuhause.", sagte er langsam und deutlich, als würde er mit einem Vierjährigen sprechen. Wahrscheinlich war der Nephilim aus seiner Sicht sogar ein Kleinkind. „Die Exorzisten haben dich benutzt und gegen uns aufgebracht. Sie wollen dich nur als Waffe einsetzen." Der Halbdämon schnaubte abfällig. „Genau wie du! Du willst nur meinen Körper-", setzte an, aber Satan unterbrach ihn. „Ja, du bist entscheidend für meine Pläne, aber ich will dich nicht einfach nur, weil ich deinen Körper brauche. Ich will dich, weil du mein Sohn bist. Entgegen dem, was die Sterblichen glauben, sind mir meine Kinder wichtig, dich eingeschlossen." Rin stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus. „Oh ja, du bekommt direkt eine "Vater des Jahres" Tasse von mir. Ist ja nicht so, dass du mich gegen meinen Willen entführen wolltest, mir die Dämonenkönige auf den Hals gehetzt hast, damit sie mich quälen und es dir absolut egal ist, dass Yukio tot ist, obwohl er auch dein Sohn war!", rief er, immer lauter werdend. „Sie haben Yukio umgebracht und wenn du sehr an deinen Kindern hängst wie du es behauptest, hättest du das nicht zugelassen, also tu nicht so, als würdest du dich einen Dreck um irgendjemanden außer dir selbst scheren!" Tränen brannten ihn seinen Augen, aber er zwang sie zurück. Er würde nicht vor Satan los heulen. Sein "Vater" hielt inne, dann stand er langsam auf und trat auf ihn zu. Instinktiv wich Rin zurück, doch konnte sich nach drei Schritten nicht mehr bewegen. Der Dämonengott stand nun vor ihm und Rin schaute überall hin, nur nicht in das Gesicht des Älteren. „Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede.", sagte dieser scharf und der Nephilim zuckte zusammen, nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. **„Rin, sieh mich an."**, befahl der Dämonengott und gegen seinen Willen hob der Angesprochene den Kopf. Warum konnte er ihn beeinflussen, ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen?! Bevor der Halbdämon wegsehen konnte, griff Satan nach seinem Kinn und hielt es fest. Scheinbar ein wenig gedankenverloren, betrachtet der Dämon sein Gesicht und Rin konnte sein zittern leider nicht unterdrücken. „Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben, wenn du dich benimmst und tust, was man dir sagt.", sagte Satan ruhig., eh er auf Rins Anschuldigungen einging. „Glaubst du wirklich, deine Brüder würden noch leben, wenn sie mir egal wären? Ich hätte sie in den nächsten Fluss werfen können und niemanden hätte es interessiert. Doch ich ließ sie leben, zog sie auf und gab ihnen eine Machtposition. Bei dir wäre es genauso gewesen und du hättest niemals durchmachen müssen, was dir in den letzten Monaten passiert ist. Stattdessen hat sich der Paladin eingemischt und dich entführt, wir wollten dich nur zurückholen. Bei Yukio ging es allerdings nicht anders. Er war zu schwach und nur noch eine Marionette der Exorzisten. Damit hat er sich selbst aus der Familie ausgegrenzt. Abgesehen davon sollte er ohnehin nie geboren werden. Aber da du nun hier bist, spielt alles andere keine Rolle mehr."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du gewonnen hast, täuschst du dich.", zischte der Nephilim, nachdem er all seinen Mut zusammen genommen hatte. „Ich werde dir nicht helfen." Satan hob eine Augenbraue, offenbar ehrlich überrascht. „Warum? Was kümmert dich Assiah überhaupt? Die Exorzisten sehen dich als Monster, genau wie der Rest der Menschheit, wenn sie von dir wüssten. Du bist ihnen nichts schuldig, sie würden dir sowieso nur in den Rücken fallen. Wir sind die einzigen, die dich akzeptieren und dir helfen wollen. Du kannst endlich eine Familie haben und musst nie wieder Angst vor Verfolgung oder Hinrichtung haben. Damit wirst du endlich bekommen, was dir seit deiner Geburt zusteht." Rin wollte einen Schritt zurück treten und Satans Hand, die noch immer sein Kinn fest hielt, beiseite schlagen, aber noch immer konnte er keinen Muskel bewegen. „Das ist es nicht wert. Für mich seid ihr keine Familie und es gibt nichts, was du mir anbieten kannst.", erwiderte er stur und rechnete damit, dass Satan wütend wurde, doch stattdessen wirkte dieser eher nachdenklich. Durchdringend starrte er den Jüngeren an. „Du hast vieles von mir, aber du hast auch einiges von deiner Mutter...sie war genauso naiv und dachte, sie könnte alles und jeden retten...", murmelte er nachdenklich und strich Rin, offenbar in den Gedanken versunken, mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange. Überrumpelt von dem, was er gesagt hatte und der sanften Geste, vergaß der Halbdämon für einen Moment seine Anspannung und schaute sein Gegenüber verwirrt an. Shiro hatte nie viel von seiner Mutter gesprochen und niemand sonst hatte ihm irgendetwas zu ihr sagen können. Satan schien sich jedoch wieder gefangen zu haben und fuhr fort. „Wie dem auch sei...jeder hat seinen Preis." Endlich ließ er Rins Kinn los und trat einen Schritt zurück, aber bewegen konnte sich der Nephilim trotzdem nicht. Rin sagte nichts, er unterdrückte seine Wut, zu groß war die Furcht vor dem Dämon. Seine Präsenz war einschüchternd und erdrückend, sodass er sich wie eine Maus vor einem hungrigen Raubtier fühlte. „Egal was du tust, ich werde dir niemals helfen.", presste er dennoch hervor. „Und ich werde dich niemals Vater nennen." Der Dämonengott lächelte grausam. „Doch das wirst du. Deine Brüder hatten hin und wieder auch...rebellische Phasen, die ich ihnen immer austreiben konnte. Bei dir wird es nicht anders sein." Endlich wandte er sich ab und kehrte zu seinem Thron zurück. „Da dies dein erster Tag ist und dein Geist von den Exorzisten vergiftet ist, werde ich über deine Respektlosigkeit vorerst hinwegsehen. Allerdings solltest du schnell lernen, wie die Dinge hier laufen. Hier gelten andere Regeln und die wichtigste ist, dass sich die Schwächeren den Stärkeren unterwerfen. Für dich bedeutet das, dass du auf mich und deine Brüder zu hören hast, andernfalls wird es Konsequenzen geben. Wir werden dir alles beibringen, was du über Gehenna, deine Kräfte, Instinkte und so weiter wissen musst. Du wirst lernen, welche Rolle du zu erfüllen hast und im Gegenzug kannst du alles haben, was du willst. Zumindest sobald du ein wenig...kooperativer bist." Obwohl der Nephilim noch immer von Angst beherrscht wurde, wich dieser langsam der Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?! Falls Satan überrascht von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Flammen seines Jüngsten war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen grinste er hinterhältig. „Oh, der Welpe zeigt seine Zähne. Wie niedlich, aber auch sehr dumm." Eine einfache Hanfbewegung seitens des Dämonengottes genügte, um Rins Flammen wie ein Kerzenlicht zu löschen. „Mag sein, dass du die Flammen ebenfalls trägst, aber sie gehören immer noch mir.", fuhr er in einem ruhigen, aber durchaus drohendem Unterton fort. „Ich schlage vor, dass du dich benimmst, andernfalls zwingst du mich dazu, dich zu bestrafen. Und glaube mir, das wollen wir beide nicht."

„Du kannst mich nicht einschüchtern.", antwortete Rin, der sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, doch nach wie vor mit dem Gendanken spielte, dem Älteren die Kehle auszureißen. Erneut lachte Satan, es klang allerdings eher grausam als amüsiert. „Denkst du das wirklich? Ich hatte bereits jeden einzelnen deiner Brüder, auf den Knien um Vergebung flehend, vor mir. Ja, sogar Samael. Vor allem, als ich von seiner kleinen Wette mit Fujimoto erfahren habe." Das war ein Bild, was nicht in den Kopf des Nephilims wollte. Der Clown und um Vergebung flehend? Das passte in etwa so gut wie Shura und ein vernünftiges Oberteil. Er spürte einen Stich, als er an seine verstorbene Mentorin dachte, aber zwang sich ins hier und jetzt zurück. „Nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass du dich offenbar weder um sie, noch um mich scherst.", antwortete er bitter. „Du bist nicht mehr in Assiah. Hier kann jeder Fehltritt und jegliche Selbstüberschätzung das Ende bedeuten, also sorge ich dafür, dass sie sich keine Fehler erlauben. Ich tu ihnen damit nur einen Gefallen.", hielt Satan dagegen. „Ich denke, das ist fair, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ansonsten mehr oder weniger tun können, was sie wollen. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe noch andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Wir reden später weiter. Beelzebub bringt dich solange zurück in dein Zimmer." Rin sagte nichts, der Dämonengott erwartete es ohnehin nicht. So gesehen lief das Treffen wohl nicht ganz so schlimm wie befürchtet und hatte Rins Entschluss nur gestärkt: Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Irgendwie musste er hier weg.

* * *

Mit einem leisen Grummeln öffnete Shura die Augen und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf. Sie wollte eigentlich weiter schlafen, aber das Sonnenlicht machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Für eine Weile lag sie bewegungslos da, dann fiel ihr langsam wieder ein, wo sie war und was sie getan hatte, um zu überleben. Sofort setzte sie sich ruckartig auf und schaute sich um. Mist, sie war wirklich in Gehenna. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Rücken fallen und starrte an die Decke. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, aber natürlich war das lächerliches Wunschdenken gewesen. Erneut setzte die Exorzistin sich auf und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Offenbar hatte sie eine ganze Weile geschlafen, denn wenn sie sich den Stand der Sonnen so ansah, schien es bereits später Nachmittag zu sein. Anscheinend war sie wirklich erledigt gewesen. ‚Warum hat Iblis mich nicht geweckt? Er wollte doch noch mit mir reden...', überlegte sie, aber schob den Gedanken vorerst beiseite. Wahrscheinlich war er beschäftigt gewesen. Wie auf Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür zum Badezimmer und der Feuerkönig betrat den Raum. Er kam offenbar gerade aus der Dusche, denn seine Haare waren noch ziemlich nass. Shura zwang sich, nicht auf seinen nackten Oberkörper zu starren und dankte allen Göttern, dass der Feuerdämon immerhin schon seine Hose anhatte. Dennoch sprangen sofort die Narben an seinem linken Schlüsselbein ins Auge, sowie eine Drachentätowierung, die vom rechten Oberarm über den Brustbereich führte. Natürlich grinste Iblis sie an. „Zufrieden?" Die (wohl inzwischen ehemalige) Exorzistin verdrehte die Augen. „Hab schon besseres gesehen.", log sie. Sie war ganz sicher nicht jemand, der sich allein durch das Aussehen einer Person rumbekommen ließ, aber sie musste schon zugeben, dass der Baal einen ziemlich attraktiven Körper hatte. ‚Das ändert allerdings nicht die Tatsache, dass er eine beschissene Persönlichkeit hat.' Iblis lachte kurz, schnappte sich ein neues Oberteil, welches auf einem Stuhl lag und zog es an. „Glaub ich dir nicht, aber egal. Freut mich, dass du endlich wach bist. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du 'nen ziemlich festen Schlaf hast? Ich hab drei Mal versucht dich zu wecken, aber genauso gut hätte ich das bei Azazel probieren können." Das überraschte sie, normalerweise war sie wesentlich schneller wach. Andererseits war sie ziemlich müde gewesen. Sie zuckte daher nur mit den Schultern und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Du wolltest mit mir reden, wenn du wieder da bist. Jetzt wäre die Gelegenheit."

„Nope, müssen wir nochmal verschieben. Du warst wie gesagt nicht wachzubekommen und hast den ganzen Vor- und Nachmittag verschlafen. Ich muss nochmal los und werde wahrscheinlich spät am Abend oder morgen früh wieder kommen. Leider musst du dich noch etwas gedulden bis du meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hast.~" Erneut verdrehte sie die Augen, doch Iblis redete ungehindert weiter. „Aber ich hab gute Nachrichten: Du bist offiziell deinen Vertrag los." Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du machst Witze." Sie fühlte sich genau wie vorher. Iblis schüttelte den Kopf und streckte sich kurz. „Nö, hab den Bastard gleich heute früh kalt gemacht. Das wollte ich eigentlich schon seit...na ja fünfhundert oder sechshundert Jahren tun? Na egal, jedenfalls schon seit 'ner Weile, hab's dann aber ständig vor mich her geschoben. Dieses kleine Mistvieh ist uns lange genug auf der Nase rumgetanzt. Dein Schwert hab ich erst mal an mich genommen." Noch immer sah sie ihn fassungslos an, aber ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Sicherlich war Hachirotaro ein mächtiger Dämon gewesen, allerdings war er nicht unbesiegbar. Ein Baal würde da in der Tat kurzen Prozess machen. Es nervte sie, dass Iblis ihr Schwert einkassiert hatte, aber sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie es überhaupt noch verwenden konnte. „Konntest du ihn wirklich so einfach aus dem Weg räumen? Ich dachte, er ist ziemlich hoch in Gehennas Machtstruktur?", erkundigte sie sich. Es konnte nichts schaden, ein wenig über die Lage in Gehenna zu erfahren. Iblis schnaubte abwertend. „Pah, dieser Idiot war nichts weiter als ein Insekt, das sich zu viel erlaubt hat. Vater und wir haben die vollkommene Kontrolle in Gehenna. Gut, es gibt eine Handvoll Dämonen, die man wohl als Adlige bezeichnen kann, aber die führen nur unseren Willen aus und können genauso schnell alles wieder verlieren. Manche sind sogar als Sklaven geendet. Dämonen wie der sind also gar nichts. Erst vor einigen Jahrhunderten hat Inari so was ähnliches abgezogen. Sie war quasi die Anführerin der Fuchsdämonen, also Geisterfüchse, neunschwänzige Füchse und so weiter. Sie hatten nie eine wirkliche Elementzugehörigkeit und irgendwann kam sie auf die hervorragende Idee, sich von uns abzuspalten. Tja, sie hat nicht mehr lange gelebt, um ihren Fehler zu bereuen. Wir mussten damals nochmal die Fuchsdämonen aufteilen, aber das war so ein Chaos, dass sich manche von uns bei einigen Arten die Herrschaft teilen. So wie es aussieht, wird aber Azazel bald die komplette Kontrolle für alle Fuchsdämonen bekommen. Na egal, genug davon." Er wandte sich wieder an Shura. „Ich teile dir jemanden zu, der ein Auge auf dich behält und dir dabei hilft, dich an das Leben in Gehenna anzupassen." Sie sah ihn missbilligend an. „Du willst mir ernsthaft einen Babysitter verpassen?" Der Feuerdämon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die richtige Bezeichnung wäre Zofe, aber nenne sie wie du willst. Wenn's dir nicht passt, dein Pech. Ich komme dir damit nur entgegen, aber wenn du lieber ins kalte Wasser geworfen wirst, dann bitte. Meinetwegen könnt ihr euch gegenseitig die Haare flechten, mich kümmert's nicht, aber ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine."

„Ich brauche sie nicht, ich kann mich alleine anziehen und waschen oder was auch immer sie tut.", erwiderte die Rothaarige schnippisch. Iblis grinste nur und machte sich auf den Weg in den Vorraum. „Oh doch, du brauchst sie allerspätestens nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin.~" Er erhielt weiterhin einen Todesblick, den er gekonnt ignorierte. Mit einem Schnauben folgte Shura ihm, doch bevor sie sich weiter aufregen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und Iblis rief die Person herein. Eine Dämonin betrat den Raum, welche ähnliche Kleidung wie Shura trug, weswegen sie sich erneut fragte, wie Dämoninnen da ihren Schweif versteckte. Ihre roten Haare waren lang und größtenteils offen, die restlichen Strähnen waren geflochten und liefen in der Mitte zu einem einzelnen geflochtenen Zopf zusammen. Ihre rot-orangen Augen huschten kurz zu Shura, bevor sie zu Iblis sah und wortlos vor ihm niederkniete. „Du kannst aufstehen.", sagte Iblis und wandte sich wieder an Shura. „Sie versteht Japanisch, ihr solltet also keine Probleme haben. Wenn du was brauchst, sage es ihr. Ich muss jetzt los." Shura setzte erneut zum Protest an und wollte vor allem fragen, wie es Rin ging, aber der Dämon war bereits verschwunden. „Meine Fresse, muss er immer verschwinden, wenn man mit ihm reden will?! Typisch Männer!", fauchte sie frustriert. „Ihr solltest Euch daran gewöhnen. Die Dämonenkönige müssen sich vor niemanden verantworten außer Lord Satan. Bei Streit werdet Ihr immer den Kürzeren ziehen.", sprach die Dämonin sie unerwartet an. Sie hatte einen merklichen Akzent, aber sie war dennoch gut zu verstehen. „Dachte ich mir schon." Sie seufzte. Wenn sie die Dämonin nicht los wurde, konnte sie wenigstens das Beste daraus machen. „Ich bin Shura. Bleib bei "Du", ich hatte mit Förmlichkeit noch nie besonders viel. Und du heißt?"

„Hestia.", antwortete die Dämonin knapp. Wieder herrschte Stille, die Shura durchbrach. „Also...auch wenn ich immer noch denke, dass ich keinen Babysitter brauche...was genau sollst du tun?" Hestia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kommt darauf an. Unsere Hauptaufgabe mehr oder weniger bei der Körperpflege helfen, die Haare zu machen, beim Essen bedienen und so weiter-"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, ich bin alt genug, um das selbst zu erledigen. Ich kann mir sogar alleine die Schuhe binden.", unterbrach Shura sie genervt und zu ihrer Überraschung wirkte die Dämonin nicht sauer, sie schien sogar bei ihrem "Schuhe binden" Kommentar sogar kurz zu lächeln. „Wie gesagt, das ist nicht immer so. Ansonsten soll ich dir dabei helfen dich an das Leben in Gehenna zu gewöhnen. Wenn du hier zumindest eine Weile überleben willst, musst du unsere Bräuche und Regeln kennen, sonst wird man dich zerfetzen wie ein Stück rohes Fleisch. Lord Iblis hat nicht gesagt, ob das auch unsere Sprache beinhaltet, aber da du wahrscheinlich sowieso so gut wie nie diese Gemächer verlassen wirst, denke ich nicht, dass das nötig ist. Solltest du raus dürfen, muss ich dich begleiten." Mit anderen Worten: Sie würde Shura rund um die Uhr an den Fersen kleben. „Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse: Das hier brauchst du unbedingt.", fuhr die Dämonin fort und hielt der ehemaligen Exorzistin eine Schatulle hin. Etwas zögerlich nahm sie diese entgegen und öffnete sie. Darin lagen mehrere kleine Säckchen in denen sich ein unbekanntes Pulver befand. „Das musst du einnehmen, damit du nicht schwanger wirst.", sagte die Zofe geradeheraus und seufzte, als sie Shuras Blick bemerkte. „Nichts für ungut, aber du bist nicht das erste Mädchen hier, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, was los ist. Ich habe mich bereites um deine Vorgängerinnen gekümmert, auch wenn noch nie ein Mensch dabei gewesen ist. Keine Ahnung wie du seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hast und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Nimm jedenfalls immer danach eine Dosis ein und zwar so früh wie möglich. Vermische einfach das Pulver mit einem Glas Wasser und trinke es, dosiert ist schon alles." Shura nickte langsam, während sie sich zur Ruhe zwang. Sie wusste, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, zumindest hoffte sie das. „Was ist mit den Mädchen vor mir passiert?", fragte sie dennoch, woraufhin Hestia zögerte. „...Ich denke, das kannst du dir denken. Ich empfehle dir einfach, Lord Iblis so lange wie möglich bei Laune zu halten. Auch wenn ich mir ehrlich gesagt keine großen Hoffnungen mache. Als Mensch wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht mal eine Nacht überstehen, wenn ich so direkt sein darf." Das baute nicht gerade auf, doch Shura ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Ich bin nicht so leicht zu töten und Iblis hätte mich kaum hergeschleppt, wenn er mich so schnell los werden will, oder?" Die Feuerdämonin zuckte mit den Schultern, offenbar ziemlich gleichgültig. „Also mal weiter im Text: Wie lange bin ich eigentlich schon hier und wo sind wir?", wechselte die Exorzistin das Thema. „Seit letzter Nacht. Wir sind momentan in Lord Iblis Palast, aber du wirst ihn dennoch nicht immer zu Gesicht bekommen, da er in letzter Zeit oft bei Lord Satan im Palast ist."

„Wegen Rin?", fragte Shura ohne Nachzudenken und erhielt einen verständnislosen Blick. „Rin? Wer ist das?", antwortete Hestia sichtlich verwirrt. Am liebsten hätte Shura sich selbst in den Hintern getreten. Wahrscheinlich wussten nicht alle Dämonen von Rin, geschweige denn dass er jetzt in Gehenna war. Sie beschloss, lieber nichts zu sagen. „Nicht so wichtig. Also, irgendwas, was ich über die Dämonenkönige und Satan wissen sollte?", fragte sie. „Mach sie nicht wütend.", kam die sofortige Antwort. „In anderen Worten: Halte am besten die Klappe, halte den Kopf unten und verkneife dir alle Kommentare. Lüge sie nicht an...springe vielleicht einfach aus dem Fenster, dann hast du's hinter dir." Shura sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Hestia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast gefragt. Tut mir leid, wenn du dir positives erhoffst hast, aber das ist nicht drin. Ich bin lange genug hier, um zu wissen, wie es läuft. Du wirst nicht mehr lange leben und hast keine Möglichkeit nach Hause zu kommen."

„Das weißt du nicht mit Sicherheit.", widersprach die Exorzistin. Die Feuerdämonin schnaubte. „Ach wirklich? Ich weiß nicht, was man dir versprochen oder erzählt hat, aber hier zu sein, ist kein Privileg und auch ganz sicher keine Ehre. Gut, für eine Weile lebt man im Luxus, man hat ein Dach über dem Kopf, was zu essen und muss keine Angst haben, in irgendeiner dunklen Gasse überfallen zu werden. Lord Iblis kann sogar ganz nett sein, wenn er will, viele der Mädels waren in ihn verschossen, aber es endet immer gleich. Sie kamen aus verschiedensteten sozialen Schichten mit unterschiedlichen Hintergründen und Persönlichkeiten. Manche hatten Angst, andere waren froh hier zu sein und einige hatten einfach nichts mehr, weswegen das hier die bessere Alternative war. Eins haben sie aber alle gemeinsam: Keine ist je zu ihrer Familie zurück, insofern sie noch eine hatte und bei den meisten, weiß keiner, was schlussendlich mit ihnen passiert ist." Shura bereute langsam wirklich die Abmachung mit dem Feuerkönig, aber es war nun ohnehin zu spät. „Ich dachte, alle Dämonen Gehennas liegen Satan und den Baal zu Füßen. Du dagegen offenbar nicht.", stellte sie langsam fest, woraufhin Hestia mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das ist auch so. Sie sind für die meisten mehr als nur Herrscher, sondern Götter. Gut, bei Lord Satan stimmt das sogar. Die wenigsten wagen es, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen und die es tun, leben nie lange um den Fehler zu bereuen.", sie seufzte. „Sagen wir es mal so...ich habe am eigenen Leib erlebt, was mit jenen passiert, die aus der Reihe tanzen. Lord Satan macht nicht mal vor seinen eigenen Kindern halt...", ihre Stimme brach und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt, vergiss es einfach. Belassen wir es einfach dabei, dass diese Familie äußerst...intensiv ist. Lerne damit zu leben und fertig. Das habe ich auch, weswegen ich nicht mehr den Fehler mache, mich mit den Personen, denen ich zugeteilt werde, anzufreunden. Nichts persönliches." So viel zum Thema ihr Vertrauen erringen. „Gibt es sonst noch was, was ich wissen sollte?"

„So einiges, aber dafür bin ich hier.", antwortete Hestia. „Am besten fangen wir gleich an." Damit begann ein äußerst stressiger Nachmittag.


	8. Hilflosigkeit

**Wisst ihr noch, wie ich meinte, dass diese Geschichte wohl nicht länger als 5-6 Kapitel werden wird? Tja, Pustekuchen. XD Es kamen noch einige Ideen dazu und ich versuche gar nicht erst die Länge einzuschätzen. Ich kann nur sagen: Es wird nicht so lang wie die Hauptgeschichte, aber einige Kapitel werden noch kommen. ^^ Apropos Hauptgeschichte, die ist auch in Arbeit, ihr könnt euch auf ein wenig Fluff freuen. :D Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich wie immer viel Spaß. ^_^**

**Warnung: Relativ am Ende ist eine versuchte Vergewaltigung.**

* * *

Beelzebub wartete alleine auf ihn, von den restlichen Baal war nichts zu sehen, aber Rin würde sich nicht beschweren. Am besten wäre es, wenn er sie nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen müsste, was leider nicht passieren würde. „Hey, du bist ja noch in einem Stück.", begrüßte der ältere Dämon ihn. „Vater muss wirklich gute Laune haben." Der Nephilim ging nicht darauf ein. „Bring mich bitte einfach in das Zimmer zurück.", grummelte er missmutig, darauf achtend, dass er das Zimmer nicht als seins bezeichnete. Gehenna würde niemals sein Zuhause sein, daran konnte niemand etwas ändern. „Oh, da ist aber jemand schlecht drauf. Du solltest nicht so finster schauen, sonst bleibt das irgendwann so.~", kommentiere der Insektendämon offenbar gut gelaunt und streckte sich, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Rin funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ach, warum ist das wohl so?! Erst verschleppt ihr mich nach Gehenna und tötet meine Freunde und jetzt muss ich mich mit euch und dem Ober-Arschloch rumschlagen!", fauchte er hasserfüllt. Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte der Insektenkönig nicht wütend oder genervt, sondern summte nur nachdenklich. „Stimmt, das muss dich ganz schön überrumpelt haben und die anderen haben es dir wohl nicht einfacher gemacht. Ältere Brüder können einem ganz schön den Tag vermiesen, was? Na ja, du kommst schon drüber hinweg." Sie befanden sich inzwischen in einem neuen Gang, wo der Nephilim beschloss, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Viel zu verlieren hatte er ohnehin nicht mehr. „Jetzt hör auf, so scheinheilig zu tun! Du und diese anderen Psychos haben meine Freunde und Yukio, der ebenfalls mit euch verwandt war, ohne zu zögern umgebracht! Für euch war das alles von Anfang an ein krankes Spiel für eure Langeweile!" Beelzebub seufzte, als würde er mit einem quengeligen Kind reden, was aus seiner Sicht wahrscheinlich sogar der Fall war. „Hattest du die Diskussion nicht grad schon mit Vater? Es waren Exorzisten, wären die Rollen vertauscht gewesen, hätten sie es nicht anders getan. Ja gut, ich gebe zu, Langeweile war ebenfalls ein Grund, aber vor allem, um dir zu zeigen, dass man sich auf angebliche Freunde nicht verlassen kann. Mag sein, dass sie dich nicht verraten haben, trotzdem solltest du realistisch sein. Wäre irgendein Grigori Typ auf die Idee gekommen dich hinzurichten, hätten sie keinen Finger krumm gemacht, um dir zu helfen. Sie waren Exorzisten, du bist ein Nephilim, das konnte nicht funktionieren. Sterbliche verachten alles, was sie nicht verstehen oder das sich nicht nach ihnen richten will und deswegen werden sie immer alles dran setzen, uns los zu werden. Entweder sie oder wir und da wir ohnehin weit über ihnen stehen, holen wir uns eigentlich nur, was uns zusteht." Rin schüttelte den Kopf. Mag sein, dass manche Menschen so engstirnig waren, immerhin hatte er es selbst erlebt. Alle über einen Kamm zu scheren war allerdings falsch, „Woher willst du was wissen?! Du und die anderen habt offenbar keine Freunde, was ich gut nachvollziehen kann, daher könnt ihr es kaum wissen. Abgesehen davon habt ihr kein Recht darauf, euch einfach über alle anderen stellen." Beelzebub kicherte nur. „Wow, du bist echt naiv. Denkst du wirklich, wir haben keine Erfahrungen mit angeblichen Freunden gemacht? Wir sehen vielleicht nicht so aus, aber wir sind schon seit langer Zeit in Assiahs Geschichte involviert und haben allerhand Sterbliche getroffen. Denkst du da wirklich, dass wir dann nicht wissen, wie sie ticken? Sie drehen jedes Mal durch, wenn man sich als was nicht menschliches zu erkennen gibt und andere Dämonen sind...egal. Ich könnte dir tausend weitere Beispiele nennen, aber das ist ehrlich gesagt ein Thema, worüber ich nicht reden will. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Und warum wir uns über andere stellen? Ganz einfach: Wir sind besser als sie. Über den Menschen stehen wir wegen unserer Unsterblichkeit, unseren Kräften und Fähigkeiten. Teilweise werden wir bis heute als Götter angebetet, natürlich unter anderem Namen, aber es zeigt nur, dass sie uns als höherwertig ansehen. Was die restlichen Dämonen betrifft, sie sind eben schwächer. Hier heißt es fressen oder gefressen werden, vor allem in den Straßen und außerhalb der Städte. Entweder du setzt dich durch und stehst oben oder du fällst. Es gab schon einige, die dachten, uns besiegen zu können, schlussendlich haben wir sie alle erledigt. Davon mal ganz abgesehen ist Vater der Gott Gehennas und hält Assiah mit am Leben. Wahrscheinlich weißt du es nicht, zu Beginn gab es nur die Urflammen aus denen Vater geboren ist. Er hat dann Gehenna und alle Dämonen geschaffen, Assiah kam irgendwie dazu. Oh, und diese Flammen sind quasi die Energiequelle für ganz Gehenna und mit Vater verbunden. Wenn man es so sieht, würde ohne ihn nichts leben und existieren, was ihn wohl zum Gott für alle macht. Würden das die Religionen wissen, gäbe es wahrscheinlich 'nen ziemlichen Shitstorm...", erklärte er und verschlug Rin für einige Sekunden die Sprache. Das waren jede Menge Informationen und stellte so ziemlich alles auf den Kopf, woran er geglaubt hatte. Trotz seinem Leben im Stift war er niemals religiös gewesen, aber dass Satan anscheinend nicht nur für die Entstehung Gehennas sondern auch Assiahs verantwortlich und damit gewissermaßen der Gott beider Welten war, verstörte ihn irgendwie. „Was meintest du damit, dass die Flammen die Energiequelle sind?", fragte er zögerlich. „Genau was der Name schon sagt. Ohne diese Flammen würde Gehenna eingehen, es ist sozusagen das Herz der Welten. Allerdings ist Gehenna im Gegensatz zu Assiah in gewisser Weise lebendig und wächst immer weiter." Der Nephilim sagte nichts mehr, er war zu überwältigt. Unwillkürlich wünschte er sich zurück in die Zeit, in der er nichts von Dämonen wusste und seine größte Sorge die Jobsuche war, aber derartiges Wunschdenken würde ihn kaum weiter bringen. „Warum willst du uns eigentlich unbedingt hassen?", fragte der Baal plötzlich und sah Rin neugierig an. Dieser bleib abrupt stehen, nicht sicher wie er reagieren sollte. „Ja, ja, wir haben deine Freunde getötet und der Paladin ist unseretwegen tot und so weiter.", fuhr der Insektenkönig fort. „Aber sieh es mal aus unserer Sicht: Du bist unser kleiner Bruder, deine Mutter ist bei deiner Geburt verstorben, also warst du allein und die Exorzisten wollten oder besser gesagt, wollen dich immer noch umbringen. Also suchen wir dich überall, nur um zu erfahren, dass der Paladin dich mitgenommen hat, obwohl er keinerlei Blutsbande zu dir hat, weswegen die Vermutung nahe liegt, dass er dich zu einer Waffe gegen uns machen will. Stell dir mal vor, deine Eltern wären normale Menschen gewesen und hätten euch beide gehabt, aber dann kommt irgendein anderer Sterblicher, der nichts mit euch zu tun hat, auf die Idee deinen Bruder mit nach Hause zu nehmen und dort aufzuziehen. Wärst du da nicht genauso wütend gewesen und hättest alles getan, um ihn zurück zu bekommen?" Rin öffnete den Mund zum Prostest, ohne dass ein Wort herauskam, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass Beelzebub gar nicht so unrecht hatte. Aus ihrer Sicht hatte Shiro ihnen einfach zwei Familienmitglieder (oder eins, da sie Yukio offenbar ignorierten) weggenommen, ihre Wut war daher verständlich. Er wäre genauso wütend gewesen! Dennoch schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. „Das ist etwas anderes. Ich bin euch egal, ihr wolltet mich nur benutzen, um euren Krieg zu gewinnen. Shiro wollte mich schützen." Der ältere Dämon seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Na, wenn du meinst. Du wirst noch früh genug die Wahrheit erkennen und dass es in Gehenna gar nicht so schlecht ist. Klar, in Assiah macht es mehr Spaß Chaos zu stiften, aber dafür kannst du hier alles haben, was du willst."

„Das ist mir egal. Nur weil ich hier angeblich alles bekomme, was ich will, ist das kein Grund zu bleiben oder euch bei euren Plänen zu helfen.", erwiderte Rin kopfschüttelnd, woraufhin Beelzebub kurz lachte. „Ach komm, jeder hat seinen Preis. Irgendwas gibt es, was du willst. Also, was ist es? Wissen? Mehr Macht? Rache? Ein eigenes Land? Geld? Frauen?"

„NEIN!", fuhr Rin dazwischen, besonders von der letzten Option angewidert, woraufhin der Insektenkönig ihn schief ansah. „...Also lieber Männer?", fragte er, offenbar aufrichtig neugierig. Sofort errötete der Nephilim. „N-Natürlich nicht!", presste er hervor. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Homosexualität hatte, schon Shiro hatte ihm beigebracht, einen Menschen nicht wegen solcher Dinge abzulehnen, aber er wollte über sowas ganz sicher nicht mit einem verdammten Dämonenkönig reden! „Hey, viele Dämonen stehen auf beides. Persönlich finde ich Kerle in manchen Situationen sogar ansprechender. Wenn du willst, kannst du beides gleichzeitig haben, hat auch was.~, grinste der Baal, woraufhin der Halbdämon noch röter wurde und jede Tomate neidisch gemacht hätte. „Zu viel Info!", bekam er endlich heraus. „Naw, du bist wirklich niedlich.", stichelte der Ältere. „Aber zurück zum Thema. Mal im Ernst, sei froh, dass du zu unserer Familie gehörst und nicht irgendwo auf der Straße geboren wurdest, ansonsten müsstest du dir alles stehlen und dir Geld auf...unschöne Weisen beschaffen. Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viele töten würden, um an deiner Stelle zu sein? Du gehörst zur königlichen Familie und hast Vaters Flammen, die quasi als heilig gelten...oder unheilig? Na egal, dämonisch heilig. Iblis springt deswegen schon seit Jahren im Dreieck. Was ist denn überhaupt so toll an den Menschen? Das sind irgendwelche dummen Viecher, die lieber andere für ihre Taten verantwortlich machen und sich trotzdem für was besseres halten. Ach und dann kommen solche Typen wie die Exorzisten an, die die Nerven haben, sich als Retter und Erlöser hinzustellen...widerliches Pack...", letzteres murmelte er vor sich hin und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich merklich, aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann schien seine gute Laune bereits wieder da zu sein, falls diese überhaupt echt war. Niemand konnte so schnell die Stimmung wechseln, richtig? Andererseits war es offensichtlich, dass alle Dämonenkönige einen ziemlichen Knacks in der Psyche hatten, also vielleicht schon. Rin war kein Experte und es interessierte ihn ohnehin nicht. Je eher er diese Verrückten los wurde, umso besser. Zu seiner Überraschung legten sie einen kurzen Umweg ein und er fand sich in einem Krankenzimmer wieder, wo er eine kurze Untersuchung über sich ergehen lassen musste. Anscheinend hatten die Heiler ihn sich bereits angesehen, aber wollten ihn da er nun wach war, erneut untersuchen. Insgesamt waren nur drei Dämonen anwesend, zwei Männer und eine Frau. Einer der beiden Männer, den Rin für den Chef der beiden Heiler hielt, schaute ziemlich grimmig drein und war offenbar damit beschäftigt, irgendwelche Vorräte zu überprüfen, während die anderen überraschend freundlich waren. Bevor er sich vorsah, waren sie bereits fertig und Beelzebub zog ihn aus dem Raum. „Sind wir dann jetzt endlich fertig?", murrte Rin missmutig, aber bevor der Insektenkönig zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenzimmer erneut und die Heilerin steckte den Kopf heraus. „Entschuldigt Eure Hoheit, ich muss nochmal kurz mit Euch reden. Es ist dringend.", sagte sie offenbar verunsichert. „Kann das nicht warten?", grummelte der Insektenkönig, woraufhin sie den Kopf schüttelte. Beelzebub seufzte resigniert und nickte.. „Ok, ich komme." Er wandte sich an Rin. „Du wartest hier, verstanden? Abzuhauen bringt nichts, überall sind Wachen und du stichst sofort heraus, also versuche nichts dummes." Widerwillig nickte Rin und er verschwand in dem Zimmer. Kaum war die Tür zugefallen, sah sich der Nephilim bereits nach einem Fluchtweg um. Hier bleiben und warten? Von wegen! Selbst wenn eine Flucht momentan nicht möglich war, so konnte er wenigstens ein wenig mehr über seine Umgebung herausfinden. Langsam schlich er den Gang entlang und spähte um eine Ecke, wo glücklicherweise niemand zu sehen war, daher ging er weiter, bereit sich notfalls zu verstecken. Dummerweise hatte Beelzebub die Wahrheit gesagt, überall patrouillierten Wachen, die es ihm unmöglich machten, besonders weit zu gehen. Schlussendlich musste er sich geschlagen geben und umdrehen. Dabei stellte sich das nächste Problem ein: Er hatte keine Ahnung woher er gekommen war. ‚Großartig...entführt, einen Haufen Psychopathen als Verwandte und jetzt habe ich mich verlaufen...kann dieser Tag noch besser werden?' Ja, das konnte er. Für eine Sekunde hatte er nicht aufgepasst und dabei den Dämonen übersehen, der es offenbar eilig gehabt und mit schnellen Schritten um die Ecke gekommen war. Rin sah ihn zu spät und lief genau in ihn rein, sodass sein Gegenüber beinahe hinfiel. „Autsch! Verdammt, hast du keine Augen im Kopf?!", wurde er angegiftet. „Pass gefälligst auf, wo du hingehst!" Rin hob abwehrend die Hände. „Tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken, aber du hast genauso wenig geschaut, wo du hinrennst!" Der Dämon schnaubte herablassend. „Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Pflichten zu erfüllen, du scheinst hier nur herumzulungern, also geh mir aus dem Weg, ich habe es eilig." Rin beschloss, besser keinen Streit zu suchen, er hatte so gar keine Lust spontan in Flammen auszubrechen. Der Dämon nutzte allerdings die Gelegenheit, um ihm einige abwertende Blicke zuzuwerfen. „Wer bist du überhaupt? Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen und du wirkst nicht so, als ob du hier hergehörst. Bist du wieder mal irgendein Zeitvertreib für Lord Satan oder einen der Baal?" Rin blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Ähm...was? Wie Zeitvertreibung?" Wovon um alles in der Welt sprach dieser Kerl? Leider erklärte der Dämon nicht, was er meinte und schnaubte. „Du bist jedenfalls kein Wächter, kein Slave und kein Bediensteter, jedenfalls siehst du nicht aus wie einer, also bleiben nicht viele Optionen. Hast du dich davon geschlichen?", fragte er scharf. Noch immer hatte Rin keine Ahnung, was zur Hölle sein Problem war. Zwar sollte er tatsächlich nicht hier sein, aber der Dämon hatte offenbar keine Ahnung, wer er war, also woher wusste er, dass er nicht her gehörte? Waren es seine Klamotten oder spürte er, dass Rin ein Halbblut war? Sein altes Ich hätte dem Typen wohl schon längst eine reingehauen, aber er hatte in den letzten Monaten gelernt, sich besser zu beherrschen. „Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem mit mir ist, ich habe nichts getan-"

„Der letzte Dämon, der sich in diesen Gängen herumgetrieben und behauptet hat, dass er nichts getan hat, war ein Attentäter.", zischte der Ältere und trat einige Schritte näher. Rin schluckte und trat unbewusst selbst einige Schritte zurück. Das sah nicht gut aus. „Ich bin kein Attentäter!", protestierte er, doch zu seinem Pech hörte der Dämon ihm nicht zu. „Sicher ist sicher. Ich glaube, ich bringe dich einfach um. Dich wird keiner vermissen und falls du Satan oder den Dämonenkönigen abgehauen bist, werden sie dich sowieso töten oder bestrafen. Ich würde dir in dann sogar einen Gefallen tun!" Bitte was?! Die hatten hier unten doch nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne! Bevor Rin wusste, was geschah, machten sich seine Flammen bereits selbstständig und schossen hervor. Sofort veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Dämonen und er fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. „J-Junger Prinz, b-bitte vergebt mir! Ich w-wusste nicht, dass Ihr es seid! Vergebt meine Respektlosigkeit, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es keine Eindringlinge gibt!", flehte er. Er würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass man hier plötzlich vor ihm niederkniete. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich. „Da bist du! Ich habe gesagt, du sollst-" Beelzebub hielt inne, als er den Diener und Rins Flammen entdeckte. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder los? Kann man hier niemanden eine Minute lang allein lassen?!"

„Eure Hoheit, bitte vergebt mir! Ich habe eine Fehler gemacht-", begann der Bedienstete, nur um von dem Insektendämonen unterbrochen zu werden. „Klappe halten.", fuhr er ihn an und wandte sich an Rin, der unbewusst den Kopf einzog. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er scharf. Der Nephilim antwortete nicht sofort, er wollte den Bediensteten trotz allem nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. „Er ist in dich rein gerannt, hat dich beschimpft und wollte dich töten.", stellte der Baal kalt fest und ließ Rin zusammenzucken. Bisher hatte der Dämon eher entspannt gewirkt, aber ganz offensichtlich war das entweder Show oder er hatte eine wesentlich dunklere Seite. „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, was das für Folgen haben wird.", zischte er dem Dämonen zu, der noch stärker zitterte als zuvor. „J-Ja, Eure Hoheit. Es tut mir leid. Bestraft mich, aber bitte lasst mich leben.", flehte er. „Ich dachte, er wäre ein Attentäter!" Beelzebub zögerte, offenbar über seine Worte nachdenkend. „Ich verzeihe ihm!", warf Rin schnell ein. „Bitte, lass ihn in Ruhe!" Der Insektendämon warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte. „Verstehe.", murmelte er und wandte sich wieder an den Bediensteten wandte. „Dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl...Ich nehme die Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis." Was dann kam, geschah so schnell, dass Rin zunächst nicht begriff, was passiert war. Verblüfft starrte er auf die Leiche des Dämons, dann sah er Beelzebub an, welcher mehr als gleichgültig wirkte. „Warum hast du das getan?!", rief er entsetzt. „Du hast ihn einfach getötet!"

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, es war nur irgendein Bediensteter, die kann man jederzeit ersetzen.", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt. „Abgesehen davon war es deine Schuld."

„Meine? Ich habe ihn nicht getötet!"

„Mag sein, aber du hast nicht auf mich gehört, bist in den Gängen rumgerannt und in ihn rein gerannt. Hättest du also gehört, wäre das alles nicht passiert." Beelzebubs Worte trafen Rin hart, denn er sah ein, dass er recht hatte. „Trotzdem musstest du ihn nicht töten!", protestierte er, woraufhin der Ältere die Augen verdrehte. „Du kapierst es einfach nicht oder? Hättest du den Mund gehalten, als er um sein Leben gefleht hat, wäre er bestraft worden und fertig." Endlich dämmerte es Rin. „Warte, du hast ihn nur getötet, weil ich dich gebeten habe, ihn am Leben zu lassen?!", entfuhr es ihm. „Du hast ihm gegenüber Schwäche gezeigt. Das darfst du hier nicht und es kann dir sogar den Hals kosten. Wenn du es uns gegenüber tust, ist das eine Sache, aber gegenüber anderen ist es ein Tabu. Ansonsten wirst du dich verwundbar machen und als Ziel für andere präsentieren. Als ein Prinz Gehennas musst du Stärke zeigen, verstanden?", fragte der Baal ungewöhnlich streng. „Anderen Güte zeigen, soll Schwäche sein?", fauchte Rin. „Ja, das ist es.", kam die knappe Antwort. „Du stehst über ihnen, du solltest deine Zeit nicht mit ihnen verschwenden. Gnade, unberechtigte Vergebung oder Zuneigung gegenüber Dämonen außerhalb deiner Familie hat hier nichts verloren. Wenn du deine Ziele erreichen und nicht ausgenutzt werden willst, musst du dich durchsetzen können. Zeige anderen keine Gnade, zeige niemals Angst oder Zweifel, ich denke, du verstehst, worauf ich hinaus will. Nur so bleibst du an der Spitze."

„Indem ich andere verletze oder erledige, bevor sie es tun?"

„Ganz genau." Rin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, aber es sollte ihn wohl nicht überraschen. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte Satan ihnen das bereits seit der Geburt eingetrichtert. Beelzebub rief jemanden, der "das Chaos beseitigen sollte" und sie gingen weiter. Der Weg zum Zimmer erschien ihm länger als zuvor, keiner von beiden sprach und er war froh darüber. Er wollte wirklich nicht mit ihm reden. Sie hatten schließlich seine Zimmertür erreicht, wo noch immer die beiden Wachen standen und sich wahrscheinlich furchtbar langweilten. Beelzebub achtete nicht auf sie, sondern schob Rin in das Zimmer hinein. „Wir sehen uns nachher beim Abendessen. Benimm dich ja? Wäre echt schade, wenn dir jemand die Beine brechen muss, damit du nicht mehr wegrennen kannst. Ok? Bye Bye!~", damit schlug er die Tür zu und der Nephilim hörte, wie sie abgeschlossen wurde. Mit diesem letzten Spruch des Insektendämons war es offiziell geworden: Alle waren hier vollkommen wahnsinnig und Rin war das arme Opfer. Kopfschüttelnd sah er sich im Zimmer um, unsicher wie er sich die Zeit vertreiben würde. Sofort musste er wieder an den armen Dämonen denken und schluckte. Warum musste er anderen immer so viel Unglück bringen? Allmählich war die Liste an Personen, die seinetwegen verletzt, getötet oder sich in Lebensgefahr befunden hatten, unangenehm lang geworden. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Es würde nichts bringen, sich jetzt deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen, er brauchte einen Plan. Abzuhauen konnte er vorerst abhaken, er kannte sich weder im Palst noch der Umgebung darum aus und konnte zudem nicht nach Assiah solange sich keine Gehennapforte öffnete. Satan hatte bei ihrer ersten Begegnung erwähnt, dass nur er das Tor öffnen konnte, was es nicht einfacher machte. Irgendwie musste er ihn austricksen oder eine Alternative finden. Vielleicht konnte er selbst lernen eine Pforte zu öffnen, immerhin hatte er Satans Kräfte geerbt. Fürs erste musste er abwarten und sich einen Plan zurechtlegen, was absolut nicht seine Stärke war, aber er zwang sich, optimistisch zu bleiben. Er war Satan schon mal entkommen und würde es wieder tun, aber zunächst musste er die Zeit rum bekommen. Da Rin zuvor nicht wirklich wach gewesen war, sah er sich nun in dem Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass nicht nur seine Klamotten, sondern auch seine persönlichen Gegenstände alle hier waren, natürlich mit der Ausnahme Kurikaras. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken einige Manga zu lesen, doch verwarf ihn wieder. Im Moment war er wirklich nicht in der Stimmung dafür. Stattdessen machte er sich an den Bücherregalen zu schaffen und entdeckte dabei verschiedenstete Bücher mit unterschiedlichen Sprachen. Er entdeckte unter anderem Japanisch, aber das meiste war in für ihn fremden Sprachen geschrieben. Englisch war schon Tortur genug, da konnte niemand von ihm erwarten, dass er mehr lernen würde. Schlussendlich entdeckte er ein Buch mit seltsamen Symbolen auf dem Buchrücken und griff danach, um es sich näher anzusehen. Sofort fiel ihm auf, wie seltsam sich der Buchumschlag anfühlte und auch die Seiten schienen nicht aus normalen Papier zu sein. Er erschauderte und versuchte den Titel des Buches zu lesen, doch konnte es nicht. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Schrift gelesen und als er das Buch aufschlug, wurde er nicht klüger. Zwar war der Halbdämon kein Sprachexperte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Sprache war, die man nicht in Assiah fand. Möglicherweise die Sprache der Dämonen? Sicherlich hatten sie ihre eigene und obwohl er eher auf Latein getippt hätte, machte eine ganz andere Sprache wesentlich mehr Sinn. So oder so wirkte das Buch alles andere als vertrauenserregend. Zwar konnte er die Schrift nicht lesen, aber die Bilder, die auf einigen Seiten zu sehen waren, bereiteten ihm ein übles Gefühl in der Magengegend. Was um alles in der Welt war das für ein Buch? Folter, Opferrituale, und brutale Tötungsmethoden für Anfänger?! ‚Ich wette, das waren die Gute-Nacht-Geschichten für die Dämonenkönige. Würde jedenfalls einiges erklären.', dachte er trocken. Das Geräusch eines umdrehenden Schlüssels ließ ihn aufsehen. War etwa schon Zeit fürs Abendessen?! Zu seiner Überraschung war es Vaya, die hereinkam und sich ein wenig verlegen umsah, eh sie sich verbeugte. „T-Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach rein gekommen bin, Ihr-du hast nicht auf mein Klopfen reagiert.", entschuldigte sie sich und Rin nickte. „'Tschuldige, war in Gedanken. Was gibt es denn?" Die Dämonin strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich habe gehört, dass du bei Lord Satan warst und dachte, ich schaue mal nach, wie es dir geht. Wir alle wissen aus Erfahrung wie...aufbrausend er sein kann. Dir geht es gut, oder?", fragte sie und tatsächlich schwang Sorge in ihrer Stimme mit. „Danke, mir geht's super.", beruhigte Rin sie. Er war überrascht, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. „Eigentlich war er gar nicht so schlimm.", fügte er hinzu, aber Vaya schien ihm diese Lüge nicht abzukaufen und seufzte. „Na, wenn du meinst... bitte sei trotzdem vorsichtig. Seine Strafen sind meist ziemlich übel." Mehr sagte sie nicht dazu und spielte stattdessen mit einer Haarsträhne. „Tja...ich gehe dann mal wieder-"

„Warte!", bat Rin, ging auf sie zu und hielt ihr das Buch unter die Nase. „Was ist das für eine Sprache?", erkundigte er sich. Die Dämonin sah sich die aufgeschlagene Seite näher an, dann runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn. „Na, Gehennisch. Das müsstest du doch wissen...?", erwiderte sie unsicher. Nun war es Rin, der verwirrt dreinblickte. „Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es sowas gibt." Vaya schaute ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Aber...Aber du sprichst es gerade, genau wie ich und du verstehst mich...?" Sie stockte, offenbar vollkommen verloren. Rin wusste ebenfalls nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie die ganze Zeit Japanisch gesprochen hatten, dies schien allerdings nicht der Fall zu sein. Schließlich ergriff Vaya das Wort. „Ich denke, du sprichst die Sprache instinktiv, nur die Schrift wirst du lernen müssen." Ernsthaft? Es war so einfach? Er wollte eine weitere Frage stellen, allerdings sah Vaya zur Uhr und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „So spät schon?! Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, tut mir leid." Damit rannte sie aus dem Raum und ließ einen verdutzten Rin zurück. „Die hatte es ja plötzlich eilig...", murmelte er, zuckte allerdings mit den Schultern. ‚Wahrscheinlich hat sie viel zu tun. Kein Wunder bei einem so riesigen Palast.' Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und blätterte weiter in dem Buch, als würde er darauf hoffen, etwas zu verstehen, wenn er es nur lange genug anstarrte. Natürlich leider erfolglos. Er hielt bei einem Bild inne und betrachtete es ein wenig verwirrt, bis ihm klar wurde, dass einige Dämonen einen anderen Dämonen aßen. Offenbar handelte es sich um eine Art Fest oder Ritual und auch die restlichen Seiten zeigten ähnliche Dinge. Er machte eine gedankliche Notiz, niemals an einem gehennischen Fest teilzunehmen, schlug schwer schluckend das Buch zu, legte sich auf das Bett und starrte die Decke an. In was war er hier nur hinein geraten? Ob die Ritterschaft schon wusste, was passiert war? Was wenn sie ihn angriffen, wenn er sich jemals wieder in Assiah blicken ließ? Zumindest die Mönche aus dem Stift würden zu ihm halten, richtig? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso schwerer wurden seine Augenlider bis sie ihm endlich zufielen. Leider hatte er dieses Mal keinen ruhigen Schlaf wie beim letzten Mal, sondern einen furchtbaren Albtraum. Er war zurück im Fegefeuer, überall brannte blaues Feuer und die Hitze schien unerträglich. Immer wieder hörte er kreischende Personen, die offenbar furchtbare Qualen erlitten, Schluchzen und Flehen. Verzweifelt sah er sich um und suchte nach einem Ausweg, aber seine Beine wollten ihm nicht gehorchen. „Rin...", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme rechts von sich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Shiemi?!", rief er und tatsächlich, dort war Shiemi, doch bei ihrem Anblick drehte sich sie sein Magen um. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren auf unnatürliche Weise verdreht, sodass die Knochen hervorschauten und sie sich nur kriechend fortbewegen konnte. Einer ihrer Arme fehlte ihr sogar. Ihre Haut verweste bereits an vielen Stellen, der Rest war weggebrannt worden. Ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen starrten ihn durchdringend an und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Hals gebrochen war. „Rin...bitte hilf mir...", flüsterte die Blondine und kroch weiter auf ihn zu, dieses Mal wich er zurück. Das Mädchen war tot, es gab nichts mehr, was er tun konnte. Wie sollte er da helfen?! Leider blieb es nicht nur bei Shiemi. Die anderen Adepten, Shura und Yukio tauchten ebenfalls auf, sie alle befanden sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand und krochen auf ihn zu, bis er gegen eine Felswand gedrängt worden war. Eh er sich versah, hatten sie ihn zu Boden gerissen und schienen ihn in die Flammen zerren zu wollen. „Das ist alles deine Schuld! Wir sind deinetwegen gestorben und du konntest nicht mal entkommen!", fauchten ihre verzerren Stimme. „Nein! geht runter von mir!", rief er verzweifelt und wollte sie von sich stoßen, leider erfolglos. Er spürte wie sich ihre Fingernägel in sein Fleisch gruben und mehrere Hände seinen Hals zudrückten, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht abschütteln. Über ihre Schreie und Vorwürfe ertönte nun hämisches Lachen und das widerliche Geräusch zerbrechender Knochen und zerreißendem Fleisch. Plötzlich fand er sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit wieder, von den anderen war nichts zu sehen, aber er konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen und das Lachen sowie die Schreie waren nach wie vor zu hören. Zu seinem Entsetzen spürte er, wie etwas über seinen Körper glitt, dann sah er die roten Augen. Es waren diese Schattenwesen und sie hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest. Er begann sich zu winden, aber ihr Griff verstärkte sich nur und sie zogen ihn langsam immer weiter nach unten. Zwar wusste er nicht, was dort war, war sich allerdings sicher, es nicht herausfinden zu wollen. Der Nephilim begann sich noch stärker zu wehren und wollte schreien, kein Ton kam hervor. Stattdessen fühlte er, wie irgendein zäher Schleim in seinen Mund kroch. Er würgte und wollte diese seltsame Masse ausspucken, vergebens. Ein ekelhafter Blutgeschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit und ihm wurde langsam schummrig. Er musste hier raus oder er würde sterben. „Du hast verloren, kleiner Nephilim. Du bist jetzt ganz alleine, keiner wird dir mehr helfen.", zischte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr. Es schien, als würde jemand direkt hinter ihm hocken. „Ohne dich wären sie so viel besser dran gewesen.", fuhr eine kindliche Stimme fort. „Sie würden noch am Leben sein, das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Du warst schwach und darum hast du versagst. Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein? Du gehörst nicht mal zu ihnen. Du bist kein Mensch, also warum siehst du nicht endlich ein, dass für dich in Assiah kein Platz ist? Du bist nur ein Dämon!", gurrte eine dritte, weiblich klingende Stimme. Keine der Stimmen kam ihm bekannt vor, es war ohnehin egal, mit wem er da redete. Er wollte nur weg, raus aus diesem Albtraum, aber er wurde nur tiefer in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu und er erschlaffte allmählich, dann verstummten die Stimmen und alle anderen Geräusche und zwei neue Stimmen ertönten. Jedoch klangen sie teilweise undeutlich und verzerrt, sodass er nur einzelne Dinge verstand. „Das kannst du nicht machen!", schrie eine unbekannte Frauenstimme verzweifelt. „Lass ihn gefälligst in Ruhe, du...du...Monster!"

„Monster? Seltsam, bis vor kurzem hast du noch ganz andere Töne angeschlagen.", erwiderte eine männliche Stimme, die zu Rins Entsetzen Satans war. „Er gehört mir, du hast dagegen deinen Zweck erfüllt."

„Er ist kein Gegenstand!", protestierte die Frau. „Du-"

„Halt endlich den Mund, es ist vorbei.", unterbrach Satan sie kalt. „Sei lieber froh, dass dir eine derartige Ehre zuteil geworden ist. Andere würden töten, um an deiner Stelle zu sein." Rin versuchte zu verstehen, was als nächstes passierte, aber die Stimmen verstummten langsam, weswegen er nicht erfuhr, was als nächstes kam. Plötzlich zerriss ein Schrei die Stille und er schreckte hoch. Erschrocken sah er sich um, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wieder in "seinem" Zimmer war und er entspannte sich. „Was zur Hölle war das?", murmelte er verwirrt und rieb sich seine schmerzende Stirn. ‚Das am Ende war echt seltsam...wahrscheinlich nur ein Albtraum.' Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und streckte sich, während sein Blick zur Uhr wanderte. Es war bereits 18:00 Uhr, es würde wohl bald Abendessen geben. Als hätte man ihn gehört, öffneten sich die Türen und Azazel betrat den Raum. „Gut geschlafen?", sprach er den Nephilim in einem seltsamen Tonfall an und Rin erstarrte. Wusste er etwas von seinem Albtraum oder war er gar dafür verantwortlich? Der Gesichtsausdruck des Geisterdämonen verriet nichts, also log er und behauptete, sein Schlaf wäre gut gewesen. Azazel schien ihm ohnehin nicht wirklich zuzuhören. Sein Blick war auf das seltsame Buch gefallen. „Ah, du hast es also gefunden. Kannst du die Schrift lesen?" Rin war so überrumpelt, dass er ohne nachzudenken mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, kann ich nicht. Warum?" Der Geisterkönig zuckte mit den Schultern, während er das Buch durchblätterte. „Wir waren nicht sicher, ob du Gehennisch nur verstehen und sprechen oder auch lesen kannst, aber dann musst du es wohl lernen...Na egal." Er schloss das Buch und mit einem Fingerschnippen stand es wieder im Regal. „Es gibt gleich Abendessen, dann triffst du Luzifer und Samael. Tu uns allen 'nen Gefallen und versuche ihn nicht zu ermorden ja? Diese Streitereien am Tisch sind immer so nervtötend." Bevor der Halbdämon antworten konnte, wurde er bereits am Arm gepackt und mitgezogen. „Hey, ich kann selbst gehen!", protestierte er, wurde wie immer ignoriert und einfach an den Wachen vorbei gezogen. „Wir gehen nicht zu Fuß, ich habe keine Lust auf die ganzen Treppen. Ich nehme dich per Phasensprung mit."

„Per was?!"

„Phasensprung. Teleportieren, wenn du das leichter verstehst.", antwortete der Dämon ohne ihn anzusehen und hielt endlich in einem Gang. „Lass am besten den Mund zu, es wäre nicht gut, wenn du dich auf dem Tisch übergibst oder auf einen der Anderen. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung." Damit spürte Rin einen gewaltigen Ruck und seine Umgebung verschwand. Erfolglos versuchte er sich loszureißen, doch bereits wenige Sekunden später war es vorbei. Dafür konnte er sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten und wäre beinahe mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden geknallt, wenn Azazel ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl aufstoßen zu müssen und presste eine Hand auf den Mund. „Oh nein, nein, nein, nein! Reihere mir jetzt bloß nicht auf die Stiefel!", hörte er Astaroth protestieren und mit viel Mühe schaffte er es, sich nicht zu übergeben. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und stellte fest, dass sie sich in einem luxuriösen Esszimmer befanden. An den holzvertäfelten Wänden hingen zahlreiche Gemälde und Banner mit verschieden Zeichen, dessen Bedeutung er nicht kannte. Der Tisch war lang und hatte insgesamt zehn Plätze. Jeweils einer an den Enden und vier an der Seite. Rin betete, dass er möglichst weit weg von Satan sitzen durfte. „Du hast ihn ernsthaft mit Phasensprung hergebracht?", fragte Egyn überrascht, während Iblis die Augen verdrehte. „Azazel ist doch schon damit überfordert sich in ein Badezimmer zu schleppen. Ich wette, sogar im Bett müssen die Anderen die ganze Arbeit machen.", kommentierte der Feuerdämon. Der Nephilim beschloss, dass er nicht wissen wollte, worum es ging und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Je später er sich dazu setzen musste, umso besser.. „Klappe, du Feuerlurch. Immerhin treibe ich es nicht mit allem, was einen Puls hat.", knurrte der Geisterkönig gereizt und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Feuerdämonen fallen. „Neidisch?~", fragte dieser grinsend. „Nicht wirklich." Egyn sagte nichts dazu und schnaubte nur, offenbar passte ihm irgendetwas nicht und Beelzebub ergriff das Wort. „Wo sind eigentlich Amaimon und Vater? Und Lu und Sammy wollten auch kommen."

„Samael muss sich um irgendwelche Exorzisten kümmern, die laufen seit der Sache mit dem Hotel Sturm. Vater hat was mit einer Dämonin zu klären, Amaimon musste sich um Behemoth kümmern und Luzifer hat Stress, weil die Exorzisten dieses eine Labor gefunden haben, wobei sich diese ganze Inari Sache sowieso erledigt hat.", erwiderte Azazel gelangweilt und gähnte. „Und dieser leitende Forscher hat irgendwelchen Mist gebaut. Was war sein Name nochmal? Geydon? Gadon...? Gedon? Was auch immer, der ist jedenfalls tot."

„Du meinst Gedoin. Ein Glück ist der weg...der Typ war zu gefährlich. Und wie der einen immer angesehen hat...widerliches Mistvieh...", grummelte Egyn und hielt kurz inne. „Ob Lu mich den Schädel behalten lässt?"

‚Wofür brauchte man bitte Schädel?!' Rin erschauderte, doch hatte keine Zeit sich deswegen Gedanken zu machen. Die Doppeltür schwang auf und Amaimon kam herein, dicht gefolgt von einem blonden Dämon, den Rin nicht kannte, aber er hatte eine Vermutung, die sich sofort bestätigte. „Na schau mal einer an, unser allmächtiger Anführer ist wieder Zuhause. Und, ist es dir inzwischen zu blöd mit deinem kleinen Kult geworden, Luzifer?", begrüßte Astaroth den älteren Dämonenkönig. Dieser seufzte. „Ich habe es all die Jahrtausende mit euch ausgehalten. Ein paar Menschen sind dagegen ein Luxusurlaub.", antwortete er trocken. „Naw, du hast uns also wirklich vermisst.~", grinste Iblis, woraufhin der Lichtkönig nicht einging. Während sich Amaimon stumm zwischen Beelzebub und Astaroth gesetzt hatte, setzte sich Lucifer rechts von dem Stuhl an der Stirnseite, wo vermutlich Satan saß. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Rin und seine grünen Augen verengten sich für eine Sekunde. „Rin Okumura, nehme ich an?", fragte er. Der Nephilim war für einen Moment überrascht, direkt angesprochen zu werden und nickte knapp. „Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Luzifer, Dämonenkönig des Lichts, aber das weißt du sicher schon.", stellte sich der Dämon höflich vor und der Halbdämon war überrumpelt davon, wie anders er im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern wirkte. Er strahlte Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, zusammen mit einer gewissen Kälte, der von Azazel nicht unähnlich. Zudem erschien er wesentlich ernster und erwachsener als der Rest und trug als einziger heller Kleidung. Anderseits passte das besser zu seinem Element. So oder so würde er sich nicht täuschen lassen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was die Illuminati in seinem Namen getan hatten und Izumo hatte sicherlich nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer Verbrechen aufgezählt. „Dann freut sich immerhin einer. Ich hatte ja eigentlich darauf gehofft, euch erst zu treffen, wenn ich euch in Jenseits befördern kann oder wo auch immer Dämonen landen, wenn sie sterben.", antwortete er angriffslustig. Falls Luzifer überrascht war, zeigte er es nicht, er hob lediglich eine Braue, während Iblis und Astaroth in Gelächter ausbrachten. „Sagt der, der uns vor kurzem noch angebettelt und geflennt hat.", grinste der Feuerdämon bösartig, aber im nächsten Moment verfinsterte sich sein Blick und seine Augen scheinen zu glühen, als er Rin ansah. „Bilde dir nichts ein, weil du Vaters Flammen hast. Momentan bist du nur ein kleines Insekt und falls nötig können wir dich ganz schnell an deinen Platz erinnern." Rin spürte wie es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter lief, Iblis war derweil schon wieder normal und lachte über Rins erschrockenes Gesicht. „Doch nicht so mutig, was? Lern erst mal mit deinen Kräften umzugehen, bevor du versuchst bei den Großen mitzuspielen. Solange kannst du ja mit Bauklötzen spielen.~" Seine Worte ließen den Jugendlichen erröten, aber er ging nicht auf den Köder an, da ihm Vayas Worte einfielen. Falls Iblis es wirklich auf ihn abgesehen haben sollte, wäre es besser, sich etwas zurückzuhalten, zumindest bis er wusste, wie er ihm in den Arsch treten konnte. „Ach komm, jetzt hacke nicht gleich so auf ihm rum. Am Ende bekommt er noch einen schlechten Eindruck von uns.~", warf Egyn ein. Rin unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Dafür war es ohnehin längst zu spät. „Wo ist überhaupt Samael?", fragte Luzifer und sah zu Azazel. „Hat Stress mit den Exorzisten oder er brauchte 'ne Entschuldigung, um-" Ein lautes Knacken ließ sie allesamt in Amaimons Richtung schauen, dessen Mund offenbar mit Süßkram vollgestopft war. „Was?", mampfte er. Astaroth verdrehte nur die Augen, ohne ihm zu antworten. „Man sollte meinen, als König der Zeit wäre Sammy mal pünktlich, aber stattdessen kommt er fast immer als letzter.", grummelte er genervt. „Er hat ziemlich viel zu tun.", warf Beelzebub ein, woraufhin Iblis schnaubte. „Ich wette, er liest wieder seine Manga oder schaut irgendeine Serie und hat nicht auf die Uhr geschaut."

„Das ist-"

„Müsst ihr euch jetzt über sowas streiten? Lasst es einfach gut sein.", fuhr Azazel genervt dazwischen.

„War ja klar, dass du dich wieder auf seine Seite stellst, das tust du immer!"

„Ich stelle mich auf keine Seite, Iblis, ich habe einfach keine Lust mich mit Idioten beschäftigen zu müssen.", konterte der Geisterkönig unbeeindruckt und schaltete seine Musik ein. So konnte man sich wohl auch der nervigen Verwandtschaft entziehen. Das war wohl nicht die dümmste Idee, denn die jüngeren Baal begangen von neuem über irgendwelche Dinge zu zanken, mit denen Rin nichts anfangen konnte. Unterdessen massierte sich Luzifer mit zwei Fingern den Nasenrücken. „Du musstest einfach noch mehr Söhne haben, was Vater?", murmelte er vor sich hin, eh er wieder seine Stimme erhob. „Genug jetzt, benehmt euch gefälligst wie es eurem Alter und euren Titeln gebührt. Samael wird sicher jeden Moment kommen-" Wie auf Stichwort schwangen die Türen erneut auf und Mephisto kam herein marschiert, gut gelaunt wie immer und absolut nicht in die Runde passend. „Seid gegrüßt, es ist zu lange her.~", flötete er ausgelassen und setzte seinen Zylinder ab. „Verzeiht die Verspätung, Angel und Lightning haben es mir dieses Mal wirklich nicht leicht gemacht. Sie sind leider misstrauischer als jemals zuvor." Automatisch murmelten die jüngeren Baal ebenfalls eine Begrüßung, da ihnen der Respekt vor den Ältereren mehr oder weniger eingedrillt worden war, auch wenn sich dies nicht immer zeigte. Bei Rin sah es anders aus. Kaum dass er diese Stimme hörte, drehte etwas in ihm durch und eine Wut kam hoch, die er noch nie verspürt hatte. All dieses Schlamassel war ganz allein die Schuld dieses Clowns! Wäre er nicht gewesen, wären Shiro, Yukio, Shura und seine Freunde noch am Leben! Er wusste nicht, was danach passiert war oder wie er so schnell den Raum durchquert hatte. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich vor Samael wieder, stand in Flammen und wollte ihn angreifen, doch wurde von Iblis zu Boden gerissen, bevor er den Zeitdämonen auch nur kratzen konnte. Rin dachte allerdings nicht daran, aufzugeben und mit Stärke, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, warf er den Dämonen von sich. Dabei hörte er etwas knacken und Iblis hielt sich fluchend seine offenbar gebrochene Nase, aber Rin achtete nicht auf ihn und schickte seine Flammen in Richtung Samael, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht mehr dort stand. Noch im selben Moment spürte er, wie er am Schweif, den er scheinbar erneut hatte heraushängen lassen, gezogen wurde,. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Laut fiel er auf die Knie und bemerkte am Rande, wie sich der Zeitdämon ein Stück runter beugte, noch immer hielt er seinen Schweif fest. „Also wirklich, begrüßt man so seinen Bruder? Und wann lernst du endlich deinen Schweif nicht raus hängen zu lassen? Das gehört sich nicht." Er ließ los und Rin wirbelte herum. „Ich bring dich um, du Hurensohn!", fauchte er und wollte wieder angreifen, aber Iblis machte ihm erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung und rang ihn zu Boden, wo er ihn sofort festhielt. „Noch so eine Aktion und ich schwöre bei Vater, ich breche dir deinen Schweif, du nervige Göre!", fauchte ihm der Feuerdämon ins Ohr. Rin wusste, dass er nicht bluffte (anscheinend war seinen Schweif zu brechen Iblis' Lieblingsdrohung), aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, dem Clown einige hasserfüllte Blicke zuzuwerfen. Die anderen Baal waren ebenfalls in Verteidigungsposition, mit der Ausnahme Luzifers und Azazels. Während er Lichtkönig schweigend zusah und anscheinend abwartete, was als nächstes passierte, schaute der Schwarzhaarige weiterhin auf sein Handy und hörte Musik. Offenbar hatte er gar nichts von der Unruhe mitbekommen. „Du verdammter Mistkerl! Shiro hat dir vertraut! Wir haben dir vertraut!", schrie Rin den grinsenden Zeitdämonen an. Gut, er selbst hatte Mephisto nie ganz vertraut, genau wie die anderen, aber dass er sie buchstäblich in die Hölle fahren lassen würde, hatte keiner erwartet. Samael seufzte theatralisch. „Sie wussten alle wer ich bin und waren dumm genug, mir zu vertrauen." Rin widerstand dem Drang seine Zähne zu blecken, da er sich an Amaimons Worte erinnerte. Laut ihm hatte Samael andere bereits dafür getötet und er war sich nicht sicher, was es damit genau auf sich hatte. Azazel hatte derweil seine Kopfhörer rausgenommen und schaute etwas verwirrt zwischen ihm und Samael hin und her. „Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte er tonlos. Rin ignorierte ihn und wollte Samael erneut anschreien, doch Amaimon schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Wie lange willst du noch darüber jammern? Sie sind tot. Das war's. Akzeptier es einfach.", sagte er offenbar ein wenig genervt, bevor er erneut mit einem lauten Knacken von seinem Loli abbiss. „Er hat recht. Wir haben sie umgebracht und bla bla, gut ist. Komm drüber hinweg, Menschen gibt es wie Sand am Meer. Ein paar weniger machen keinen Unterschied.", bestätigte Astaroth.

„Und wenn man bedenkt, dass sie nicht mal aufrecht gestorben sind, ist es vielleicht besser, dass sie schlussendlich einfach vergessen werden.", warf Egyn ein und grinste Rin grausam an. „Egal wie mutig sie tun, am Ende betteln immer alle um ihr Leben oder um das ihrer "Freunde". Dieses blonde Mädchen und der Typ mit der Brille haben beide geheult und der Rest war nicht weniger erbärmlich. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass der Kerl mit den Piercings echt lange durchgehalten hat. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert bis er geschrien hat und wollte einfach nicht sterben, obwohl er längst aufgeschlitzt war." Rin spürte wie er zitterte, zum einen aus Wut, zum anderen aus Hilflosigkeit. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, dass er sich keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie seine Freunde wohl umgekommen waren und was sie hatten durchmachen müssen. „Blondie und Augenbraue schienen allerdings auf dich zu stehen, sie wollten beide, dass wir dich in Ruhe lassen. Wirklich rührend. Letztere hat mich sogar angespuckt.", höhnte Iblis und beugte sich ein Stück weiter runter, sodass er Rin seine nächsten Worte ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt sie beide mit nach Hause zu nehmen und noch ein wenig Spaß zu haben, aber Azazel musste ja wie immer meinen Spaß verderben. Echt Schade." Rins Augen weiteten sich, dann versuchte er mit einem Aufschrei den Feuerdämonen von sich zu werfen, doch dieser hatte dieses Mal damit gerechnet und hielt ihn unten. „Ich bring euch um.", knurrte Rin die Baal an. „Ich verbrenn euch zu Asche, wische euch das dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht und ramme euch und Satan Kurikara in den-"

„Was geht hier vor sich?", dröhnte eine laute Stimme und ließ mehrere der Dämonenkönige zusammenzucken. Iblis sprang sofort auf und trat einige Schritte von Rin zurück, als hätte man ihn bei etwas verbotenem erwischt. In der Tür stand Satan, die Arme verschränkt und durchbohrte sie nacheinander mit seinem Blick. „Nun?", hakte er nach, als niemand antwortete. „Rin hat Samael angegriffen. Ich hab ihn nur zurückgehalten.", petzte Iblis sofort. Der Nephilim sprang ebenfalls schnell auf die Füße und versuchte seinen Schweif unter seinen Kapuzenpullover zu bekommen, bevor irgendjemand auf dumme Ideen kam. Zu seiner Erleichterung verdrehte Satan lediglich die Augen. „Euch kann man wirklich keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen." Er ließ sich am Ende des Tisches nieder, woraufhin sich die restlichen Dämonen ebenfalls setzten. Luzifer saß wie vermutet rechts von ihm und Egyn links, dann ging es nach dem Alter weiter. Rin landete am anderen Tischende und saß damit dem Dämonengott gegenüber und zwischen Iblis und Beelzebub. Ganz toll. Das Abendessen verlief überraschend ruhig ab, auch wenn Satan ihn fast die ganze Zeit mit seinem Blick durchbohrte, ansonsten wurde er mehr oder weniger ignoriert. Schlussendlich erfuhr er zumindest einige interessante Dinge. Offenbar hatten die Geister in dem Hotel ihre Erlösung gefunden. Nachdem sie nicht zurückgekehrt waren, hatte die Ritterschaft eine weitere Gruppe geschickt, welche die Leichen der Exorzisten und Opfer sowie die Opferkammer gefunden hatten. Da ein Exorzismus schon lange nicht mehr durchführbar war, hatte man es schlussendlich nieder gebrannt und damit die gefangenen Seelen befreit, sehr zum Missfallen Azazels. Die Kultmitglieder hatten allesamt ihre Seelen an ihn verkauft, aber die der Opfer musste er nun wohl oder übel zuteilen, was ihm einen Haufen Arbeit bescherte. Zwar machte das nicht mal ansatzweise gut, was er getan hatte, aber zumindest würden sie nicht mehr leiden. Das hoffte der Nephilim zumindest. Der Rest waren Dinge, die in Gehenna aktuell waren und am Rande hörte er, wie Luzifer und Samael mit Satan redeten, Beelzebub Amaimon über irgendwelche Insekten zutextete und sich Astaroth bei Egyn über Kopfschmerzen beschwerte. Man könnte es für ein normales Familienessen halten, wenn man einmal außen vor ließ, dass er gegen seinen Willen hier festgehalten wurde und zudem bereits mehrmals bedroht worden war. Das einzig Positive war wohl, dass zumindest das Essen sehr gut war. Endlich war das wohl unangenehmste Abendessen aller Zeiten vorbei und Rin wollte am liebsten direkt verschwinden, aber natürlich wurde daraus nichts. Kaum hatte er unauffällig einige Schritte Richtung Tür getan, spürte er von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du bleibst hier, ich will mit dir reden.", sagte Satan in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Iblis, du wartest draußen, ich will mit dir sprechen, wenn wir hier fertig sind." Rin riss sich los und trat einige Schritte von ihm weg, während er ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf, wobei er das Gefühl hatte, nicht besonders überzeugend zu sein. Die Baal verließen wortlos den Raum, nur Samael, Iblis und Astaroth grinsten ihn hämisch an, also konnte nichts Gutes kommen. Als die Türen ins Schloss fielen, kam Satan direkt zur Sache. „Ich nehme an, du hast deine Meinung noch nicht geändert?", begann er und Rin schnaubte. „Was denkst du denn? Sollte nicht allzu schwer zu erraten sein. Also was willst du?" Satans Augen verengten sich. „Pass auf, wie du mit mir redest. Ich dulde kein Respektlosigkeit, am aller wenigsten von einem meiner Söhnen."

„Ich werde dich niemals respektieren!", fauchte Rin. „Du bist nichts weiter als ein wahnsinniger, selbstgefälliger Mörder mit Gottkomplexen! Du-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein furchtbarer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Schädel, der ihn mit einem Aufschrei auf die Knie fallen ließ. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sich brennende Messer in sein Hirn bohren und presste fluchend seine Hände gegen die Stirn. Für einen Moment dachte er tatsächlich, es wäre vorbei für ihn, aber so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auf. Für einige Sekunden blinzelte er verwirrt, nicht sicher wo er war, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er auf dem Bodens des Esszimmers lag. Wann war er umgekippt? Noch im selben Moment spürte er wie eine Hand in seine Haare griff und sein Kopf hochgerissen wurde. Erschrocken sah er Satans in Gesicht, dessen Augen ihn kalt ansahen. Unwillkürlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und er musste hart schlucken. „Sieh das als letzte Warnung. Entweder du gehorchst mir oder du wirst bestraft werden, bis du endlich begreifst wie die Dinge hier laufen. Noch bin ich relativ zurückhaltend, da es dein erster Tag ist, aber das war's. Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte der ältere Dämon mit gefährlich leiser Stimme und verstärkte seinen Griff. Zu seiner Schande konnte Rin nur schnell nicken. „Sehr gut, ich wusste, wir würden uns verstehen.", lächelte Satan freundlich, was den Nephilim beinahe noch mehr verstörte als sein kalter Blick. Endlich ließ er seine Haare los und Rin stand ein wenig zittrig auf. Noch immer pochte sein Schädel, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz. Zunächst sagte Satan nichts, ging zurück zum Tisch, griff eine Flasche mit Wein (‚Bitte lass es Wein sein!') und goss sich ein Glas ein. „Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich wie es jetzt weiter geht.", begann er ruhig. „Momentan bist du für mich mehr oder weniger nutzlos, deine Kräfte sind unkontrolliert und dein Herz ist versiegelt, aber bist nicht ansatzweise fähig, dein Dämonenherz wieder in dich aufzunehmen. Du würdest sterben. Daher wirst du in den nächsten Wochen lernen deine Instinkte zu verstehen, deine Flammen und alle anderen Kräfte eines Dämons zu kontrollieren. Wir können es nicht gebrauchen, dass du deinen Instinkten verfällst und Amok läufst. Iblis hat meinen Palast schon oft genug angezündet, das muss ich mir nicht nochmal antun.", grummelte er und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, bevor er weiterredete. „Je schneller du damit zurechtkommst, umso früher können wir uns um den restlichen Unterricht kümmern-"

„Was soll das heißen, restlicher Unterricht?", fuhr Rin dazwischen, woraufhin er einen irritieren Blick bekam. „Wenn ich rede, hälst du gefälligst die Klappe, verstanden?", antwortete er scharf und der Nephilim musste sich einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifen. Für wen hielt dieser Kerl sich?! Er nickte schließlich und Satan fuhr fort. „Um dich auf deine zukünftigen Pflichten vorzubereiten, wirst du genau wie deine restlichen Brüder Unterricht in verschiedenen Bereichen bekommen. Das reicht von Latein bis zu Geschichte, aber da du wahrscheinlich bald dein unsterbliches Alter erreichen und allerspätestens dann entsiegelt werden wirst, muss das unwichtigere vorerst warten." Dem Nephilim klappte der Mund auf. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Erst wurde er in der Heiligkreuz-Akademie als normaler Schüler eingetragen, obwohl er nur in die Exorzistenklasse wollte und jetzt wurde er nach seiner Entführung wieder zum Lernen gezwungen?! War das deren Sinn für Humor?! „Vergiss es! Ich hasse Schule! Ich schlafe jedes Mal ein!", protestierte er sofort, für einen Moment vergessend, mit wem er sprach. Satan lachte kurz auf. „Denkst du wirklich, du hast eine Wahl? Es ist mir egal, ob du Unterricht hasst oder nicht, du wirst lernen und wenn wir dich an den Tisch ketten müssen. Das einschlafen werden wir dir schon austreiben. Azazel konnte sich auch zusammenreißen, also wirst du es doch wohl ebenfalls schaffen. Sei lieber dankbar, dass wir es Rücksicht auf deine Unwissenheit nehmen. Wir könnten gleich mit allen Fächern beginnen." Rin öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, denn er sah ein, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. Satan schien sein Schweigen als Zustimmung aufzunehmen. „In den nächsten Tagen hast du noch Ruhe, wir haben viel zu tun, aber spätestens nächste Woche geht es los. Ich würde mich anstrengen, wir werden dich nicht schonen." Rin schluckte und nickte erneut. „Sonst noch was?", fragte er und der Dämonengott nickte. „Fast, es geht noch um einige grundlegende Regeln. Halte dich daran und du wirst keine Probleme haben, brich sie und du wirst bestraft werden. Erstens: Du bleibst in deinem Zimmer, zumindest vorerst und darfst nur raus, wenn einer der Brüder oder ich bei dir ist. Versuche gar nicht erst, die Wachen zu irgendwelchen Dummheiten zu überreden. Falls du etwas brauchst, frage einfach nach und du wirst es bekommen, sofern du es verdienst."

‚Dann hättet ihr mich auch gleich in eine Zelle werfen können.'

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, können wir dich auch gerne dort unterbringen.", kommentierte Satan scharf. Rin zuckte zusammen, er hatte wieder vergessen, dass Dämonen Gedanken lesen konnten. „Bleib aus meinem Kopf raus.", murmelte er und spürte abermals er einen kurzen Schmerz in seinen Kopf, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ. „Gib mir keine Befehle.", zischte der ältere Dämon. „Ich dringe in deinen Kopf ein wann und wie es mir passt. Aber zurück zum Thema. Wie gesagt wirst du auf mich und deine Brüder zu hören, ansonsten hast du mit Strafen zu rechnen. Ach ja, und halte dich von den Bediensteten und Sklaven fern. Ignoriere sie am besten und rede nur mit ihnen, wenn nötig. Selbiges gilt für die Wachen."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie zum arbeiten hier sind, nicht zum reden. Abgesehen davon stehen sie weit unter dir, befasse dich gar nicht erst mit ihnen. Bisher wissen nur wenige von deiner Ankunft und ich will, dass es so bleibt. Ich habe viele Feinde, für die du ein gefundenes Fressen wärst." Er redete weiter, doch Rin hörte nicht mehr zu. Ihm war es egal, was Satan sagte. Er würde nicht einfach nur herumsitzen und abwarten, er würde von hier fliehen, egal was es kosten möge.

* * *

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Vater?", frage Iblis und gab sich Mühe, möglichst unbesorgt zu klingen. Es war relativ ungewöhnlich, dass sein Vater nach dem Essen nochmal mit ihm reden wollte, sodass er befürchtete, ihn durch irgendetwas verärgert zu haben. Andererseits konnte es auch an Shura liegen, was sich tatsächlich als der Fall erwies. „Ja, will ich. Es geht um die Exorzistin, die du angeschleppt hast.", antwortete der ältere Dämon und starrte ihn eindringlich an. Iblis schaffte es, den Blickkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich will einen guten Grund dafür hören, dass du sie nicht getötet hast. Meine Befehle waren diesbezüglich mehr als deutlich, warum hast du dich widersetzt?" Oh, oh. Damit ging das Gespräch in eine gefährliche Richtung. Selbst wenn sein Tonfall nichts dergleichen verriet, Iblis, dessen Ohren auf jede Stimmungsschwankung des Dämonenherrschers ganz genau trainiert waren, erkannte sofort, dass ihm etwas nicht passte. „Sie hat mein Interesse geweckt.", antwortete er möglichst ruhig. „Sie ist nicht wie andere Exorzisten und hat durchaus ihre Vorzüge, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.", grinste er und verschränkte die Arme. „Wir wissen doch beide, wie das laufen wird.", antwortete der ältere Dämon. „Du hast Interesse, nimmst sie mit nach Hause wie irgendein streunendes Tier, hast deinen Spaß und verlierst dann die Lust dran."

„Normalerweise stört es dich nicht und du sagst immer, wir können haben, wen wir wollen. Abgesehen davon verlieren Samael, Egyn, Astaroth und Beel noch schneller das Interesse.", konterte der Feuerdämon, woraufhin Satan die Augen verdrehte. „Jetzt komm mir nicht mit deinen Brüdern, es geht um dich. Sterbliche sind eine Sachen, aber eine Exorzistin? Sie wird nur versuchen dich im Schlaf zu töten oder für Ärger zu sorgen. Muss ich dich an Shakti erinnern?" Iblis ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten, als er den Namen der Dämonin hörte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, musst du nicht.", knurrte er. Immerhin hatte er auf ewig die Narben. „Aber ich weiß, ich kann sie unter Kontrolle halten. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie man einen Dämon tötet und sie weiß genau, dass sie für den Versuch sterben würde. Das wird sie nicht riskieren." Satan hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?"

„Ganz einfach. Sie hat mein Angebot nur angenommen, weil sie denkt, dass sie die Gelegenheit hat, Rin zu helfen. Daher wird sie kaum irgendwas unüberlegtes tun.", antworte er. Noch immer schien Satan nicht ganz überzeugt, daher sprach er weiter. „Biiiiiitteee?", versuchte er es. „Du hast immer gesagt, wir können haben, was immer wir wollen, also sollte das doch kein Problem sein. Die ganzen anderen Dämonen sind immer so langweilig und es ist zu lange her, dass ich mal was längerfristiges hatte. Du kannst sie ja auch mal haben, wenn du willst. Und Egyn hast du damals sogar erlaubt dieses Menschenmädchen zu schwängern, also warum darf er eine Sterbliche haben und ich nicht? Du erlaubst ihm immer viel mehr, dabei bin ich der Ältere! Bevorzugst du ihn etwa?!", quengelte er nun. Wenn alles andere nicht klappte, dann eben so. Sein Vater rieb sich irritiert mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. „Das waren besondere Umstände und ist nicht zu vergleichen. Es war ein Experiment, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Schließlich seufzte er. „Na gut, wenn du aufhörst dich wie ein quengliges Kleinkind zu benehmen, kannst du dein neues Haustier behalten, aber wenn sie nur ansatzweise Ärger machst, erledigst du sie. Wer weiß, vielleicht statte ich ihr wirklich persönlich einen Besuch ab. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Iblis nickte schnell, erleichtert, dass es nicht mehr Probleme gegeben hatte. „Natürlich, Danke Vater.~ Sie wird sich schon benehmen. Ich wette, sie wird schon bald nicht mal mehr weg wollen." Er zögerte, bevor er weiter sprach. „Allerdings bräuchte ich noch einen kleinen Gefallen..."

* * *

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Hestia. Du willst mir wirklich erzählen, dass Iblis noch zu den vernünftigeren von den Dämonenkönigen gehört?", fragte Shura die Zofe dumpf. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Nun ja, das ist wohl Ansichtssache, Iblis ist ziemlich wankelmütig. An manchen Tagen kann er relativ nett sein, an anderen sollte man einen großen Bogen um ihn machen. Wenn es allerdings um Partner geht, sind Lord Satan, Egyn, Astaroth und Beelzebub eindeutig am schlimmsten, da hast du es mit Iblis noch ganz gut, zumindest wenn du ihn bei Laune halten kannst und genau da liegt das Problem. Er hat vielleicht eine Woche lang Interesse, dann sieht er einen nicht mal mehr an und das nur, wenn du Glück hast." Sie schnaubte. „Mich würden keine zehn Drachen dazu bringen, mich mit Satan oder einem der Baal einzulassen. Nicht das man eine Wahl hat, aber egal."

„So schlimm?", hakte Shura nach, nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte. Eigentlich sollte sie wohl nicht überrascht sein, keiner der Dämonenkönige wirkte sonderlich gesund im Kopf. „Lord Satan, Egyn, Astaroth und Beelzebub haben Spaß daran ihre Partner zu brechen, sodass sie nicht mal mehr ihren Namen wissen. Sie sind dann nur noch Haustiere, die um ihre Aufmerksamkeit betteln.", erwiderte Hestia dumpf. Also wirklich so schlimm. „Natürlich sind einige Dinge nur Gerüchte, aber dass Satan am schlimmsten ist, ist kein Geheimnis und er hat so einiges an seine Kinder weitergegeben. Unter normalen Umständen wäre ja manche von ihnen vielleicht ganz vernünftig geworden, aber Satan hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie bis auf dem Kern verdorben und ihm vollkommen hörig sind. Eigentlich ziemlich traurig, aber was will man tun?" Sie hielt kurz inne, um einen Schluck Wasser aus einem Glas zu trinken. „Hoffe einfach, dass Iblis nicht beschließt zu teilen oder du Satans Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehst, dann könntest du zumindest noch ein paar schöne letzte Wochen haben." Shura war sich da nicht so sicher. Nach allem was die Dämonin ihr erzählt hatte, war ihr zum ersten Mal richtig klar geworden, dass sie sich auf eine tickende Zeitbombe eingelassen hatte. Allerdings verstand sie sich bis jetzt mit Hestia und fühlte sich dadurch immerhin nicht ganz allein, auch wenn die Feuerdämonin noch auf Abstand blieb. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Seit einer knappen Stunde hatte sie Kopfschmerzen, war sehr müde und ihr wurde immer wieder übel. Auch hatte sie immer wieder Schwierigkeiten mit atmen zuhaben. Gerade wollte sie Hestia darauf ansprechen, als diese den Kopf hob. „Er kommt.", zischte sie. Bevor Shura fragen konnte, was sie meinte, öffnete sich die Tür und Iblis kam dazu. „Na schau mal einer an, anscheinend konntet ihr euch wirklich vertragen, welch Überraschung." Er wandte er sich an Hestia. „Du bist für heute fertig. Geh.", befahl er knapp. Hestia verbeugte sich kurz und ging, ohne Shura noch einmal anzusehen. Sie war nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Ein wenig frustriert rieb sie sich die pochenden Schläfen. Warum fühlte sie sich plötzlich so schlapp? Wurde sie krank? Iblis bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Lass mich raten: Du hast Kopfschmerzen, Luft holen ist plötzlich viel schwerer geworden, dir ist übel, schwindlig und du bist extrem müde?" Überrascht sah sie ihn an und nickte, nun ein wenig misstrauisch. Sie hatte vor einigen Stunden gegessen, hatte man ihr etwas ins Essen gemischt? „Hey, jetzt mach uns nicht gleich für alles verantwortlich. Für Vergängliche ist das hier ganz normal. Gehenna ist die Welt der Dämonen, Menschen halten es hier nur eine Weile aus, bevor sie sterben.", verkündete er gelassen und lachte als er Shuras Gesicht sah. „Keine Sorge, ich habe dich nicht gerettet, damit du mir wegstirbst. Ich habe mit Vater drüber gesprochen und er hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben."

„Die Erlaubnis wofür genau?", hakte Shura scharf nach und spürte wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog, als Iblis sie angrinste. „Dich zur Dämonin zu machen natürlich." Die ehemalige Exorzistin sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", rief sie, nachdem sie sich erholt hatte. Iblis' Grinsen weitete sich. „Natürlich ist es mein Ernst, was sonst? Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht, außer du willst lieber sterben." Shura biss sich auf nervös auf die Lippe. Sie hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie in so eine Situation geraten würde. „Du willst mir wirklich erzählen, dass man einfach so aus einem normalen Menschen einen Dämon machen kann?", fragte sie zweifelnd. Iblis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, natürlich gibt es schon Bedingungen und einige...Haken. Nicht alle überleben den Prozess und natürlich wirst du nie besonders stark sein, aber das sollte dich ja nicht weiter stören, oder? Das passiert weit häufiger als man denkt. Vor allem Sterbliche die ihre Seelen an uns verkauft haben oder nach ihrem Tod hier gelandet sind, enden als Dämonen, also wirst du das doch wohl ebenfalls wegstecken können." Noch immer war sie nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. „Kannst du mir nicht mehr von deinem Blut geben und fertig?", schlug sie langsam vor, was Iblis die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Nein, das war nur 'ne vorrübergehende Lösung und würde echt nerven. Dich zur Dämonin zu machen ist wesentlich einfacher." Das hatte sie befürchtet. Nach kurzem Zögern seufzte sie. Offenbar hatte sie keine andere Wahl. „Gut und wie läuft sowas ab?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen.~" Bevor sie protestieren konnte, griff er erneut ihren Arm und sie spürte, wie sie sich teleportierten, was ihrem Übelkeitsgefühl absolut keinen Gefallen tat. Kaum waren sie angekommen, stieg ihre Anspannung. Die Temperaturen um sie herum waren erneut rapide angestiegen und es roch nach Schwefel, Feuer und Rauch. Blinzelnd sah sie sich um und konnte ein Husten nicht unterdrücken. Sie standen auf einem Felsplateu inmitten einer großen Höhle und waren von Feuer und Lava umgeben. Auf dem Boden zogen sich seltsame Zeichen und Symbole bis sie sich in der Mitte zu einem Siegel vereinigten. Einige Meter dahinter loderte ein weiteres Feuer, welches seltsamerweise keinen Brennstoff zu benötigen schien. „Wow, ist echt 'ne Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war, aber es hat sich kaum verändert.", kommentierte Iblis. Als er Shuras verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fuhr er fort. „Diese Höhle befindet sich direkt unter dem Palast und ist sozusagen eine rituelle Stätte. Theoretisch könnte ich dich anderswo verwandeln, aber hier ist es am leichtesten." Die Rothaarige nickte langsam, unsicher was als nächstes kommen würde. „Stell dich auf das Siegel in der Mitte und knie dich hin.", wies der Feuerkönig sie an und sie kam der Forderung zögerlich nach. Iblis hatte zwei Phiolen hervorgeholt, beide waren mit einer dunkelroten, fast schon schwarzen Flüssigkeit gefüllt und irgendwie wusste Shura, was es war. Da der Dämon jedoch begonnen hatte, etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu murmeln und dabei sehr konzentriert wirkte, fragte sie nicht nach. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl beobachtete sie, wie er eines der Fläschchen öffnete und auf sie zukam, noch immer die fremden Worte murmelnd. Ohne Vorwarnung streckte er die Hand aus, benetzte einige Finger in dem Blut und strich ihr damit über die Stirn. Zunächst wollte sie protestieren, eh sie schnell den Mund hielt. Das gehörte offenbar dazu und so wie es sich anfühlte, zeichnete er irgendein Symbol. Sie spürte, wie eine seltsame Hitze aufstieg, doch nur für einige Sekunden und Iblis hielt ihr die Flasche hin. „Trink das aus.", sagte er knapp. „Das ist Blut von mir.", ergänzte er, als sie zögerte. Shura verzog das Gesicht, aber tat was er verlangte. Es war ein widerliches Gefühl. Erneut murmelte Iblis einige Worte und griff nach der zweiten Flasche. „Und nochmal. Dieses Mal ist es Blut von Vater." Shura erstarrte und sah entsetzt erst Iblis, dann das Blut an. Sie sollte Blut von Satan trinken?! „Er ist der Gott der Dämonen und damit der einzige, der aus einem Sterblichen einen von uns machen kann. Mein Blut war nur da, um dich nochmal an mich zu binden und dein Element festzulegen. Jetzt trink schon, es ist zu spät deine Meinung zu ändern.", drängte der Feuerdämon ungeduldig. Die ehemalige Exorzistin schluckte. ‚Na, kann nicht schlimmer als billiges Bier sein.', redete sie sich ein und trank die Flasche in seinem Zug leer, so sehr sie das Gefühl auch anekelte. Anschließend saß sie da und es geschah...absolut gar nichts. ‚Das war's?', dachte sie ungläubig. ‚Ich fühle mich genau wie vorher!' Iblis ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, offenbar genauso gespannt wie sie. Langsam wurde sie nervös. War es gut oder schlecht, dass sie nichts spürte? Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um nachzufragen, als ihr die Worte im Hals stecken blieben und sie von einem grausamen, brennendem Schmerz überwältigt wurde, der offenbar von ihrem Magen ausging. Mit einem Ächzen krümmte sie sich und fiel zu Boden, schwer atmend und orientierungslos. Ihr Magen fühlten sich an, als würden sich lebende Schlagen hindurch winden und ihre Eingeweide zerfetzen. Was war los? Sollte das so sein?! Starb sie gerade?! Sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei als die Schmerzen langsam in den Rest ihres Körper wanderte und es ihr zunehmend schlechter ging. Ihr Blut schien zu kochen, ihre Nerven zu brennen und plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und erbrach eine Blutlache. Hustend und nach Luft schnappend, versuchte sie sich irgendwie aufzurichten, aber es war zwecklos. Iblis hatte sich auf einen Stein gesetzt und beobachtete alles kommentarlos mit einem bösartigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. ‚Dieser miese Bastard!', fluchte sie. ‚Wenn ich das hier überlebe, ist er sowas von tot-'

„Ich bin unsterblich.~", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, welches scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. „Schätze, ich habe vergessen, die extremen Schmerzen zu erwähnen. 'Tschuldige.~" Sie wollte ihn anschreien, ihn verfluchen, irgendetwas, dass sie nicht ganz hilflos aussehen ließ, aber vergebens. Am Rande bemerkte sie, wie der Baal ein Messer hervorzog und damit auf sie zukam. „Das ist wirklich mein Lieblingsteil. Im Angesicht des Todes sind doch alle gleich, nicht wahr?", grinste er. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, stand er über ihr, griff sie an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Dann legte der die Messerklinge an, übte Druck aus und schnitt ihr die Kehle durch. Für eine Sekunde hatte Shura das Gefühl, die Zeit wäre stehen geblieben. Alles schien plötzlich wesentlich langsamer abzulaufen und sogar der Schmerz verschwand für einige Sekunden. Etwas warmes lief an ihrem Hals hinunter und ihr wurde mit Schrecken bewusst, dass es ihr eigenes Blut war. Sie wollte etwas sagen, bekam jedoch kein Wort heraus, sondern konnte den Dämonen vor ihr nur mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung, Entsetzten und Wut ansehen. „Nicht schlecht, die meisten sterben hier schon, aber das hat noch nichts zu bedeuten." Er griff sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich, ihren erstickten Schrei ignorierend. Zu ihrem Entsetzten zog er sie zum Feuer und begann sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren, doch ihr wurde zunehmend schwarz vor Augen. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch bei Bewusstsein war, aber wenn man Iblis' Kommentar glauben konnte, war dies Teil des Rituals. Dennoch spürte sie, wie Panik in ihr aufstieg. Davon ins Feuer geworfen zu werden, hatte niemand etwas gesagt! Eh sie sich versah, hatte er sie tatsächlich in die Flammen geworfen und Schmerzen, die noch schlimmer waren als die vorherigen, übernahmen all ihre Sinne. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verlor sie endlich das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Mit einem lauten Keuchen fuhr Shura hoch und hustete, am ganzen Leib zitternd und vollkommen orientierungslos. Sofort griff sie sich an den Hals, erwartend einen Schnitt oder eine sonstige Verletzung zu spüren, aber fand nichts vor. Nichts deutete ansatzweise auf seine durchgeschnittene Kehle hin, obwohl sie sich genau daran erinnern konnte! Sie erinnerte sich an die Höhle, an das Blut und vor allem die Schmerzen. Iblis hatte ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten und in Feuer geworfen, aber was war danach geschehen? Sie müsste tot sein! Schwer schluckend sah sie sich um und stellte fest, dass sie wieder in Iblis' Schlafzimmer war und in dem Bett lag. ‚Ok, ich lebe also noch...habe ich geträumt?', dachte sie verwundert, schaute auf ihre Hände hinab und erstarrte. Ihre Fingernägel waren eindeutig nicht so lang und vor allem nicht rötlich! Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, was sie in ihrer Verwirrung verdrängt hatte. Ihre gesamte Umgebung fühlte sich...intensiver, beinahe schon lebendiger an. Trotz zugezogener Vorhänge konnte sie überraschend klar sehen, sie roch die Pflanzen im Wohnzimmer und irgendwie wusste sie, dass vor der Tür zwei Dämonen standen. Es war nicht erklärbar, aber ihre Sinne schienen nicht nur stärker sondern auch weitreichender zu sein. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise fühlte sie sich mit ihrer Umgebung verbunden und war nicht sicher, ob ihr das gefiel. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte, dass eine dritte, wesentlich mächtigere Person auftauchte und tatsächlich betrat Iblis den Raum. „Du bist schon wach?", fragte er offenbar aufrichtig überrascht. „Das muss ein Rekord sein...du warst nur ein paar Stunden weg, andere sind teilweise Tage oder sogar Wochen-"

„Was zur Hölle ist hier los?!", unterbrach Shura ihn mit einem Anflug von Hysterie. In ihrem Leben hatte sie schon einiges gesehen und erlebt, aber das hier war einfach zu viel. „Du hast mich umgebracht und in Feuer geworfen! Ich sollte tot sein!"

„Warst du auch. In gewisser Weise. Man könnte sagen, dein menschliches Ich ist in dem Moment gestorben, in dem ich dich in das Feuer geworfen habe.", erwiderte Iblis unbeeindruckt und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Das Feuer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, war der letzte Schritt gewesen. Gut, der vorletzte, manche wachen trotz allem dennoch nie wieder auf. Jedenfalls hast du bestanden, dein altes Ich ist gestorben, die Flammen haben dich gereinigt und jetzt bist du als Dämonin wiedergeboren. Eigentlich ganz einfach. Gratulation und so weiter."

„Du Bastard hättest mich ruhig mal warnen können, dass du mir die Kehle durchschneiden und mich ins Feuer werfen würdest!", fauchte sie anklagend, was ihn nur die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Jetzt sei mal nicht so melodramatisch. Dann hättest du erst recht nicht mitgemacht, sei lieber froh, dass ich dich mit überrascht habe, sonst hättest du noch mehr Panik geschoben und damit deine Überlebenschancen versaut." Schnaubend warf Shura die Decke beiseite und sprang aus dem Bett. Als ob sie ihm dafür dankbar sein würde! Iblis ignorierend, stürmte sie ins Badezimmer und betrachtete sich im Waschbeckenspiegel. Im ersten Moment konnte sie keine Veränderung feststellen, aber je genauer sie sich betrachtete, umso offensichtlicher wurde, dass sie kein Mensch mehr war. Ihre Ohren waren länger und spitz geworden, ebenso wie ihre Zähne und die Pupillen hatten sich schlitzartig verformt. Am auffälligsten war jedoch der lange Schweif mit dem rot-blonden Fell am Ende. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen berührte sie vorsichtig den Schweifansatz und zuckte zurück, als ihr klar wurde, dass es jetzt tatsächlich ein Teil von ihr war. Es sollte sie wohl nicht überraschend, Dämonen hatten nun mal welche, aber es wirkte dennoch vollkommen surreal. Noch immer nicht dazu in der Lage darüber hinwegzukommen, zog sie zögerlich am Schweif und zuckte zusammen, als ein kurzer Schmerz ihre Wirbelsäule entlang zog. „Hast du deinen Spaß?", hörte sie Iblis fragen und fuhr herum. Er lehnte gegen den Türrahmen, wie so oft hatte er ein dreckiges Grinsen aufgesetzt, das seine Verwandtschaft mit Samael bewies. „Ich habe plötzlich ein Körperteil zu viel, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich das sofort hinnehme.", erwiderte sie schnippisch. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Schweif auf ihre Gefühlslage reagierte und sich aufgebracht hin und her bewegte. Niemals würde sie sich da dran gewöhnen. „Tja, das wirst du wohl müssen." grinste er und trat näher an sie heran. „Deine Sinne sind schärfer, du bist stärker als zuvor und hast eine Grundkontrolle sowie Immunität gegen Feuer. Das bedeutet übrigens auch, dass du dich nicht mehr an heißem Essen verbrennen oder an heißen Getränken verbrühen kannst.~ Ach, und natürlich hast du jetzt Selbstheilung und wesentlich mehr Ausdauer." Er beugte sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne, woraufhin Shura sofort versteifte. „Was heißt, dass ich jetzt endlich meinen Spaß haben kann.~" Peinlicherweise entfuhr der Rothaarigen ein erschrockener Laut, als Iblis sie plötzlich hochhob und einfach über seine Schulter warf. „Hey, was denkst du, was du da tust?!", fauchte sie, wurde aber natürlich ignoriert. Iblis brachte sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und warf sie ohne große Umstände auf das Bett. „Ich kann alleine laufen...", knurrte sie ihn an, worauf er erneut nicht reagierte. Stattdessen klettere er ebenfalls auf das Bett und warf sie problemlos um, sodass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag. Anschließend griff er ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie über ihren Kopf fest. Ein wenig überrumpelt von seinen plötzlichen Annäherungen, aber keinesfalls eingeschüchtert, starrte sie ihn scharf an. Er lachte. „Was denn? Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Wohl kaum!", protestierte sie. „Ich bin gerade erst gestorben und wiedergeboren, du könntest mir wenigstens mal eine Atempause geben-" Sie stockte als Iblis ihren Schweif griff und begann, mit seinen Fingern darüber zu streichen. Bevor sie sich stoppen konnte, entfuhr ihr ein leises Schnurren. ‚WARTE, SCHNURREN?!' Iblis lachte, sichtlich amüsiert und ließ ihren Schweif wieder los. „Einer der Vorteile eines Schweifes.~ Auch und vergiss es. Ausruhen kannst du dich später, du wirst wahrscheinlich sowieso ein paar Tage lang nicht mehr laufen können. Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten, jetzt bist du dran.~", grinste der Feuerdämon. Widerwillig musste sie ihm zustimmen. Er hatte bisher alles getan, was er versprochen hatte, daher war nun sie dran. ‚Ach Scheiß drauf, es könnte schlimmer sein.', dachte sie ein wenig resigniert, aber begann dennoch zu zappeln als Iblis sie küsste. Ihn schien das eher weniger stören, er ließ stattdessen ihre Handgelenke los und ließ eine Hand unter ihr Oberteil wandern, während er mit der anderen über ihre Hüfte strich. Offenbar hatte er endgültig die Geduld verloren. _„Nur damit du es weißt, ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten, also lass mich einfach machen und lehn dich zurück.~"_, hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf. Endlich unterbrach er den Kuss und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm klar zu machen, dass es nicht ganz so einfach werden würde. „Ich war noch nie der passive Typ, du musst dir schon was besseres überlegen."

„Oh? Ist das eine Herausforderung?", fragte er offensichtlich belustigt. Für ihn war das ganze wohl ein Spiel, das er jedes Mal gewann, aber Shura hatte nicht vor, es ihm leicht zu machen. „Ja, das ist es. Also beeindrucke mich.", erwiderte sie angriffslustig. Das Grinsen des Baals verhieß nichts Gutes, aber es gab kein Zurück mehr. „Wenn ich erst mal mit dir fertig bin, wirst du an nichts anderes mehr denken.", versprach er und sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass er nicht bluffte. „Dann zeig, was du kannst. Ich werde nicht so schnell einknicken." Iblis lachte nur und küsste sie erneut, während er ihr Oberteil hochzog. _„Doch. Das tun sie schlussendlich alle."_

* * *

Mit einem lauten Fluchen verlor Rin das Gleichgewicht und schlug auf dem Boden auf, wo er sofort versuchte sich zu befreien, doch sein Verfolger hatte ihn bereits am Nacken gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen. „Ernsthaft? Wie oft wollen wir das noch machen?", fragte Astaroth sichtlich genervt. „Noch nicht mal fünf Tage hier und schon hast du sechs Fluchtversuche vergeigt. Warum kannst du nicht endlich aufgeben? Du. Bleibst. Hier!" Der Nephilim, welcher bereits auf die harte Tour gelernt hatte, dass er sich nicht einfach aus dem Griff des Älteren befreien konnte, funkelte ihn an. „Tja, ihr werdet euch wohl dran gewöhnen müssen.", knurrte er. „Abgesehen davon war das Versuch Nummer sieben. Der Clown scheint recht zu haben, du bist offenbar wirklich nicht grad der Intelligenteste, wenn du nicht mal zählen kannst." Sofort wurde Astaroth rot und man sah deutlich, wie er vor Wut zitterte, aber er es sich verkniff, dem Jüngeren das Genick zu brechen. Stattdessen warf er ihn gegen die Wand und presste ihm die Luftröhre zu. „Ich warne dich, noch ein dummer Spruch und ich mache dich mit meinen Ghulen bekannt. Oder noch besser, ich werfe dich unten zu den Gefangenen ins Verlies. Die freuen sich immer über Frischfleisch, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Gegen seinen Willen musste Rin schlucken. Er war bisher nicht in den Verliesen gewesen, aber von einigen Gesprächsfetzen her, waren alle Gefängnisse Assiahs dagegen Disneyland. Natürlich bemerkte Astaroth seine Unsicherheit und grinste. „Sei froh, dass du mein Bruder bist. Jemand anderen würde ich persönlich zahlen lassen." Der Halbdämon versuchte eine schnippische Antwort zu geben, aber da er kaum noch Luft bekam, wurde es nur ein leises Krächzen, doch der Verwesungsdämon machte noch immer keine Anstalten ihn los zu lassen. „Astaroth!", hörte er eine Stimme rufen. „Lass ihn los!" Beinahe war er erleichtert, als er Luzifers Stimme erkannte. „Das reicht jetzt. Du solltest ihn einfangen, nicht erwürgen.", verlangte der Lichtdämon gebieterisch, was den Jüngeren nur knurren ließ. „Er vergisst seinen Platz-"

„Und du den deinen.", kam die kalte Antwort. „Ihn zu bedrohen wird dir nichts bringen und es steht dir momentan nicht zu, ihn zu bestrafen. Also lass ihn los oder ich werde Vater darüber informieren, dass du dich seinen Anweisungen widersetzt. Die Wahl liegt bei dir." Das schien zu sitzen, da Astaroth Rin umgehend los ließ, welcher sich hustend den Hals rieb. „Geh, ich bringe ihn zurück.", befahl Luzifer. Zu Rins Überraschung leistete der jüngere Dämonenkönig der Anweisung stumm folge und verschwand. Der Lichtkönig seufzte schwer. „Immer ist es dasselbe, er denkt nie nach, bevor er handelt.", grummelte er verärgert, bevor er sich an Rin wandte. „Kannst du stehen?", fragte er. Rin antwortete nicht, sondern sprang schnell auf die Füße. Er war nicht sicher, was nun passieren würde. Bisher schien man seine Fluchtversuche eher als eine Trotzphase abgestempelt zu haben und hatte ihn nur mit Essensentzug bestraft, aber dieser durchdringende Blick des ältesten Baals machte ihn äußerst nervös. Zwar wirkte er von allen am höflichsten, allerdings war er immer noch der Dämon, der hinter den Experimenten an Izumos Mutter steckte, von anderen Gräueltaten einmal abgesehen. „Du solltest aufhören ständig wegzurennen, damit machst es nur für dich und alle anderen schwer.", sagte er ruhig, doch Rin schnaubte. „Erwartet ihr etwa, dass ich rumsitze und Däumchen dreh?", faucht er den Älteren an, welcher zunächst schwieg, bevor er langsam weitersprach. „Du scheinst nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen sein, dabei haben wir uns kaum gesehen." Überrascht vom plötzlichen Themenwechsel, wich Rin seinem Blick aus. Natürlich bildete sich der Lichtdämon es sich nicht ein, der Nephilim hatte sich größte Mühe gegeben, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wirklich sicher warum, war er selbst nicht, aber der Baal löste ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm aus. Allein dass die restlichen Dämonenkönige vor ihm spurten und ihm nur selten widersprachen, wirkte verdächtig. Möglicherweise war seine ruhige Art nichts weiter als eine Fassade, hinter der sich ein weitaus gefährlicheres Wesen verbarg, als man zunächst annahm. So oder so wollte er es nicht herausfinden. „Ich bin auf keinen von euch gut zu sprechen.", murmelte er daher. Glücklicherweise hakte der ältere Dämon nicht nach und kam stattdessen auf seinen erneuten Fluchtversuch zurück. „Was erhoffst du dir überhaupt, wenn du aus dem Palast kommst? Es gibt keinen Weg zurück nach Assiah und man würde dich dort draußen zerfetzen oder schlimmeres."

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine auspassen!", antwortete Rin hitzig. Luzifer sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Du wärst dort draußen erledigt."

„Lasst mich raus und ich beweise das Gegenteil!"

„Netter Versuch. Vergiss es einfach."

Damit brachte er ihn zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Eine Stunde später öffnete sich jedoch zu seiner Überraschung erneut seine Zimmertür und Egyn, gefolgt von Amaimon betrat den Raum. Rin wusste sofort, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. Keinen von beiden bekam er besonders häufig zu Gesicht, sie schienen immer bei einem zweiten Baal zu sein. Egyn war in der Regel bei Iblis, während Amaimon häufig bei Samael anzutreffen war. „Was tut ihr hier?", fragte er, absolut nicht in Stimmung sich mit den beiden zu befassen. Zwar hatte er bisher mehr oder weniger keine Probleme gehabt, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. „Auch Hallo.", murmelte Amaimon, woraufhin Rin die Augen verdrehte. Erwarteten sie wirklich von ihm so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung? Was dann kam, hatte er absolut nicht erwartet. „Zieh dich um, wir gehen heute raus. Amaimon und ich haben was zu erledigen und du kommst mit." Rin starrte ihn verwirrt an, sicher sich verhört zu haben. „Was? Warum?"

„Eine Anweisung von Vater.", antwortete Amaimon, woraufhin Egyn es näher erklärte. „Luzifer hat erzählt, du wärst der Meinung, du würdest draußen alleine klar kommen. Da es nur alle nervt, wenn du ständig versuchst abzuhauen und du ohne uns außerhalb des Palasts nur drauf gehen würdest, zeigen wir dir, was dich dort erwarten würde und schon versuchst du nie wieder abzuhauen. Problem gelöst."

„Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein.", antwortete Rin trocken. Er hatte mit so einigen Dingen gerechnet, doch nicht damit. Als ob sie ihn damit davon abbringen konnten, abzuhauen. „Sei lieber froh, dass Vater so geduldig mit dir ist.", warf Amaimon ein. „Normalerweise ist er nicht so...zurückhaltend." Zugegenermaßen glaube er ihm das sogar und er wollte Satan nicht kennen lernen, wenn er sauer war, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er vor ihm klein bei geben würde. Da es schlussendlich keinen Weg da raus gab, stand er seufzend auf, schnappte sich einige Klamotten und verzog sich in das Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Dabei überlegte er sich, ob nicht doch mehr dahinter steckte, als sie behaupteten, dummerweise war es unmöglich vorauszusagen, was sie im Schilde führten. Ihm bleib ohnehin keine Wahl, vor allem da er Kurikara nicht hatte. Lustlos schleppte er sich zurück ins Zimmer, wo Egyn wütend auf sein Handy starrte, während Amaimon ausnahmsweise an keinen Süßigkeiten knabberte. „Der Idiot geht schon wieder nicht ran...was treibt er nur?!", fauchte der Wasserdämon genervt. „Und jetzt hat er sein Handy ausschaltet!"

„Du hast Iblis schon seit gestern Abend ständig angerufen, also ist es nicht so verwunderlich...", wies Amaimon ihn hin und erhielt einen giftigen Blick. „Würde er einfach mal rangehen, hätten wir das Problem nicht!" Wütend knallte er sein Handy auf den Tisch. Das würde wohl einige Risse im Display geben. „Das ist alles die Schuld von dieser Hure, sie hat ihn nicht mal verdient! Als ob es nicht schlimm genug ist, dass er nicht mitkommt-", zischte der Wasserdämon und unterbrach sich, als er Rin entdeckte. „Fertig?", fragte er in einem wesentlich freundlicheren Tonfall. Als Rin nickte, hielt er ihm ein Fläschchen mit einer unbekannten Flüssigkeit entgegen. „Trink das. Das wird deine Kräfte für eine Weile blockieren. Wir haben keine Lust, dass du die Stadt anzündest." Der Nephilim zögerte, aber Egyns durchbohrender Blick sagte ihm, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Zögerlich trank er die Flasche aus, woraufhin sich eine unangenehme Kälte in seinem Körper ausbreitete und so schnell verschwand wie sie gekommen war. Der Wasserkönig nickte zufrieden. „Gut, dann mal los."

* * *

Pandemonium, die Hauptstadt Gehennas, war anders als sich Rin das Zentrum der Hölle vorgestellt hatte. Es gab keinen Schwefelgeruch, keine Lava, keine verdammten Seele oder Folter. Stattdessen entdeckte er Gebäude in verschiedenen Größen und Baustilen, sodass er fast das Gefühl hatte, wieder in Assiah zu sein. Er entdeckte sogar Straßenlaternen und einige Kanaldeckel. Dennoch fühlte sich ein Teil von ihm äußert unwohl, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, weswegen. Auf den Straßen herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, die beiden Baal fielen allerdings nicht weiter auf, da sie beide Kapuzen trugen. Angeblich weil sie nicht erkannt werden und Nerverei vermeiden wollten. Zudem sah er mehrere Wachen auf Patrouille. Da sie sich nun außerhalb der Ruhezone (so hatte sie zumindest Egyn genannt) befanden, teleportierten sie sich in einen anderen Bezirk, wo sofort die Unterschiede deutlich wurden. Die Häuser waren kleiner und schäbiger und die Umgebung war relativ schmutzig. Immer wieder sah er Gestalten in den Seitengassen, die offenbar nicht gesehen werden wollten und einmal sah er einige kaum bekleidetete Dämonen. „Was ist das hier?", fragte er Egyn leise, da er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Es reichte ihm schon wie ihn manche anstarrten. „In einem der Randviertel, die Slums wenn du es so sehen willst. Je weiter du von der Mitte weg bist, umso schlimmer wird es. Hier gibt viel Diebstahl, illegales Glücksspiel, Prostitution, Drogen, Banden, Sklavenhandel, Schwarzmärkte und alles was du dir sonst noch so vorstellen kannst. Hier sollte man nicht alleine rumrennen, wenn man sich nicht verteidigen kann, sonst endest man entweder zusammengeschlagen, tot oder auf irgendwelchen Auktionen. Die meisten versuchen also in Banden oder ins Zuchthaus zu kommen, weil man alleine schon so gut wie tot ist und die Gruppen einen gewissen Schutz versprechen. Ach, falls du irgendwelche Kinder siehst, lass dich nicht täuschen. Meist klauen sie für Banden, spähen potentielle Opfer aus oder bringen dich um." Rin schluckte schwer. Sicherlich gab es auch in Assiah in jedem Land mehr als genug Slums und Armut, aber so schlimm wie hier konnte es doch nicht, richtig? Er hatte sich nie wirklich damit beschäftigt und nun bereute er es umso mehr. Für ihn war es unvorstellbar, dass Kinder hier so aufwuchsen und doch war es die Realität. Jetzt machte auch Beelzebubs Behauptung, dass er mit seiner Familie Glück gehabt hatte, Sinn. Wäre er in Gehenna geboren und seine Mutter irgendeine Prostituierte oder dergleichen gewesen, hätte ihn vermutlich das gleiche Schicksal getroffen. „Wie kann das für euch in Ordnung gehen?", zischte er leise. „Hier verhungern wahrscheinlich jeden Tag ein Haufen Kinder und Unschuldige oder werden in Sklaverei verkauft und euch kümmert es nicht?!" Amaimon schnaubte. „Willkommen in Gehenna. Hier überleben die Starken, also kämpfe oder stirb."

„Er hat recht. Wenn du lebst gut, wenn du stirbst, warst du eben wertlos. Abgesehen davon sind hier die wenigsten unschuldig.", bestätigte Egyn ungerührt. „Einfach für euch zu sagen, ihr hattet das Problem nie.", konterte Rin, woraufhin der Wasserdämon freudlos auflachte. „Tu nicht so, als könntest du es verstehen. Für dich fühlt sich das genauso surreal an. Abgesehen davon wissen mehr darüber, als du denkst. Glaubst du wirklich, Vater hat uns bezüglich Überlebengsfähigkeiten niemals getestet? Attentäter sind eine Sache, hier draußen sieht es anders aus. Mich hatte er in einer Wüste ausgesetzt, da war ich in Menschenjahren vielleicht neun bis zwölf. Für einen Wasserdämonen für mich ist das eigentlich ein Todesurteil, aber ich hab's überlebt. Ich habe eine Stadt gefunden und eine Weile selbst in den Slums gelebt, mir irgendwie mein Essen zusammengesucht, Dinge gestohlen und weiterverkauft, ein paar Dämonen erledigt, die mir an den Kragen wollten oder mir auf die Pelle gerückt sind und das alles alleine. Also halt mal die Luft an." Der Nephilim sah ihn mit großen Augen an, unsicher ob er Witze machte oder nicht, aber anscheinend war das nicht der Fall. Amaimon sagte nichts dazu, er sah sich stattdessen um, doch wirkte trotz seines Gesichtsausdruckes wachsam und beobachtete die Dämonen um sie herum. Erst jetzt fielen Rin drei Dämonen auf, die ihnen hinterher starrten und offenbar die Hand an ihren Waffen hatten. Als sie jedoch merkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden, standen sie auf und verschwanden in einer der zahlreichen Gassen und waren damit außer Sichtweite. Grund aufzuatmen war es jedoch lange noch nicht. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein gellender Schrei ertönte, sowie Lachen und Johlen. Was immer dort passierte, offenbar wurde jemand von mehreren Zuschauen angefeuert. Der restliche Weg war nicht besser. Rin beobachtete mehrmals, wie einige Kinder unvorsichtige Dämonen beklauten, einmal wurde ein Junge erwischt und sofort von dem Dämon, bei dem er es versucht hatte, festgehalten. Der Junge versuchte sich zu befreien, doch der Mann schrie ihn an und begann damit, den Jüngeren davon zu zerren. Seine Worte waren undeutlich und ein widerlicher Geruch lag in der Luft. Anscheinend hatte der arme Junge versucht, einen angetrunkenen Schläger zu bestehlen. Er wollte anhalten, um zu helfen, aber Amaimon griff ihn harsch am Oberarm und zog ihn mit. „Das geht dich nichts an, also halte dich raus.", kommentierte er. Dies war leichter gesagt als getan, bereits ein paar Gassen weiter spielte sich die nächste erschreckende Szene ab. Einige Dämonen hatten einen weiteren Dämon umstellt, der auf offenbar zusammengeschlagen worden war und nun auf den Knien war. Ein Dämon hinter ihm zog derweil ein Messer hervor und trat näher an ihn heran. Glücklicherweise wurde Rin weitergezogen, bevor er sich das weiter ansehen konnte. Inzwischen fragte er sich wirklich, was um alles in der Welt die Baal hier zu erledigen hatten. „Wir sind gleich da.", informierte Egyn ihn. „Wir müssen nur noch über einen Marktplatz und durch einige Gassen, also bleib dicht bei uns, verstanden?" Hoffnung stieg in dem Nephilim auf. Das war die Gelegenheit abzuhauen! Dummerweise war er sich inzwischen tatsächlich unsicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Allerdings würde er wohl nie wieder eine Möglichkeit wie diese bekommen und wenn er sich zwischen Satan und einigen grusligen Dämonen entscheiden musste, nahm er mit Freuden die Dämonen. Bevor er sich weiter drüber Gedanken machen konnte, standen sie bereits auf dem mehr als zwielichtigen Marktplatz. Er hatte keine große Gelegenheit sich umzusehen, aber entdeckte auf die Schnelle so einiges. Darunter waren mehrere Einmachgläser mit Augen und anderen Körperteilen, verschiedene alte Bücher, Phiolen mit Blut, blutige Waffen und Kleidung, ein zertrümmerter Spiegel, Schmuck, Knochen, Totenköpfe und mehrere Stapel blutiger Tarotkarten. ‚Da bekommt man doch gleich Lust einkaufen zu gehen.', dachte er kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich wieder in Richtung Egyn und Amaimon. Nur waren diese verschwunden. Er blinzelte überrascht und sich um, sicher dass sie jeden Moment auftauchen würden, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Sie waren nirgends zu sehen und schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Überraschend war es bei dem Gedränge eher weniger, aber niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, ihnen so einfach zu entkommen. Er beschloss, zuerst von diesem Platz zu verschwinden, bevor er ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und drängte sich durch die Menge. Die meisten ignorierten ihn, aber er würde sich nicht darauf verlassen. Die Baal hatten sicher nicht gelogen, als sie von den Slums erzählt hatten und etwas sagte ihm, dass es im Rest von Gehenna nicht viel besser aussehen würde. Hier hieß es jeder gegen jeden und er hatte nicht vor, zu sterben oder in Sklaverei zu landen. Nach einer Menge durchquetschen, schieben und Ellbogeneinsatz hatte er endlich den Rand des Platzes erreicht und huschte schnell in eine leere Seitengasse. Erleichtert sackte er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Hauswand und atmete kurz durch. Bisher hatte er weder Egyn noch Amaimon entdecken können, was wohl ein gutes Zeichen war. Allerdings fand er es mehr als seltsam, dass er sie so leicht los geworden war. Irgendetwas war lief hier ganz falsch. „Hey, Kleiner. Interesse an Alraune?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und ließ den Nephilim zusammenzucken. Aus den Schatten war ein schäbig wirkender Dämon aufgetaucht, der ihn angrinste. Sein Gesicht war vernarbt und eingefallen, die Haare dreckig und zottlig, mehrere Zähne fehlten und seine Kleidung war stark verschlissen. „Ich habe auch Damballah Kristalle, Nahaa Plize und Koshi Schuppen. Besseres Zeug bekommst du nirgends und erst recht nicht zu dem Preis. Ich hab's sogar zum rauchen und inhalieren." Rin brauchte mehrere Sekunden, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Dämon versuchte, ihm gehennische Drogen zu verkaufen. „Ähm...nein danke...", antwortete er zögerlich und begann sich langsam wegzubewegen, doch der Dämon bewegte sich schneller als erwartet und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Komm schon, kein Grund schüchtern zu sein. Du scheinst offenbar nicht hier her zu gehören, aber treibst dich dennoch hier rum, weil du neugierig bist, du bist nicht der erste."

„Kein Interesse! Ich habe ohnehin kein Geld!", knurrte Rin, wandte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. Glücklicherweise folgte ihm diesmal niemand und er schlug einen neuen Weg ein. Erst jetzt wurde ihm ein weiteres Problem bewusst: Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er genau war und wie er von hier weg kam. Zweifellos hatten Amaimon und Egyn sein Verschwinden bereits bemerkt und eventuell sogar den anderen Baal sowie den Patrouillen Bescheid gesagt. Er musste aus den Slums und schließlich aus dieser Stadt raus, ansonsten würde man ihn bald wieder einfangen. ‚Eigentlich müsste ich ja früher oder später hier weg kommen, wenn ich einfach stur geradeaus gehe...', überlegte er. ‚Dann muss ich nur noch den Patrouillen, Banden und diesen Sklavenhändlern ausweichen.' Natürlich leichter gesagt als getan. An gefühlt jeder Ecke hockten mehrere kleinere Dämonengruppen, die offenbar auf Opfer warteten. Einige starrten ihn prüfend an, als würden sie beurteilen, ob es sich lohnen würde, ihn zu überfallen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn in Ruhe lassen, sobald ihnen klar wurde, dass er kein Geld hatte? 20 Minuten später irrte er weiterhin umher, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wo er hin lief. Viele Häuser sahen gleich aus und dass er ständig nach möglichen Angreifern Ausschau halten musste, machte es nicht einfacher. Einmal war er sogar einer Gruppe Sklavenhändler in die Arme gelaufen, die großes Interesse an ihm gehabt hatte. Offenbar waren asiatisch aussehende Dämonen in dieser Gegend eher selten, weswegen er schnell ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte, dies deuteten zumindest ihre Kommentare an. Mit viel Glück hatte er ihnen entkommen können und sich anschließend Dreck ins Gesicht sowie seine auf Kleidung geschmiert, in der Hoffnung, so weniger aufzufallen. Vielleicht nicht die beste Lösung, aber besser als komplett hervorzustechen. Dennoch war er keinen Schritt weiter, einen Weg aus den Slums zu finden. Wie groß war dieses Viertel bitte?! Ein lautes Knurren rechts von ihm, ließ ihn die Richtung ändern. Gefressen zu werden, musste nun wirklich nicht sein. ‚Moment mal, hier bin ich doch schon vorbei gekommen!', stellte er frustriert fest und sah sich um. ‚Na ja, sich aufzuregen wird nichts bringen...ich glaube, ich habe den Weg noch nicht ausprobiert...' Einige Minuten später war noch immer kein Ende in Sicht und seine Frustration stieg stetig. „So 'ne verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte er und trat gegen eine leere Glasflasche, die auf der Straße lag. „So riesig kann das doch nicht sein!"

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Schätzchen?", fragte unerwartet eine weibliche Stimme. Rin zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. „Du scheinst nicht hier her zu gehören, was hast du hier zu suchen?", fuhr die Frau fort und trat endlich aus den Schatten. Der Nephilim unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er sie sah. Auf den ersten Moment sah sie wie eine normale Dämonin aus, bis einem die Augen auffielen. Ihre Iris war rot und die Pupillen leicht geschlitzt, die Sklera war jedoch pechschwarz. „Oh, mache ich dir Angst?", kicherte sie und warf ihre ebenfalls schwarzen Haare zurück. „Hast du noch nie eine Alukah gesehen?" Eine was? Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, woraufhin die Frau seufzte. „So typisch. Die ganzen Gören von heute wissen gar nichts..."

„Vorsicht Naamah, du verjagst ihn noch.", erwiderte eine männliche Stimme. Zu Rins Entsetzen war die Frau nicht allein. Eine weitere Frau sowie vier weitere Männer, die ihm nicht nur alle Fluchtwege abschnitten, sondern ihn auch noch angrinsten, hatten sich dazu gesellt. ‚Na super. Toll gemacht, Rin. Schon steckst du wieder in Schwierigkeiten.' Die Alukah lachte unterdessen. „Sei nicht immer so ein Spielverderber, Druj." Sie wandte sich wieder an Rin. „Also Schätzchen, was hast du hier zu suchen? Sicherlich hast du gemerkt, dass das hier unser Territorium ist, oder?", schnurrte sie mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. „Wirklich ziemlich dreist, dich hier einfach unerlaubt breit zu machen." Das riss ihn aus seiner Stummheit. „Ich habe nur eine falsche Straße genommen, wenn ihr aus dem Weg geht, bin ich gleich weg.", antwortete er und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Er lügt, er hat sich verlaufen.", warf die zweite Frau ein. Ihre Haare hatten verschiedene Blau-Grün Töne und ihm fielen zudem Schuppen an den Armen und im Gesicht aus. Offenbar war sie irgendein Wasserwesen. „Nein, hab ich nicht.", widersprach er schnell. „Und ich habe nichts bei, was es sich zu klauen lohnt, also haut ab."

„Dein vorlauter Ton gefällt mir nicht.", zischte einer der Dämonen und zog ein Messer hervor. „Ich glaube, ich schneide dir lieber die Zunge raus."

„Aber, aber Stolas, wer wird denn gleich die Geduld verlieren.~", flötete Naamah, die wohl die Anführerin der Gruppe war. „Ich bin sicher, er hat es nicht so gemeint. Er ist bestimmt nur ein wenig nervös. Wo sind denn deine Eltern, Liebes?" Genau die Frage, die er befürchtet hatte. Wenn er jetzt log, würden sie es sicher merken, aber er wollte sich auf keinen Fall als Satans Sohn zu erkennen geben. Entweder würden sie ihn direkt an den Dämonenherrscher ausliefern und ihn in Fetzen reißen. Wobei letzteres beinahe schon ansprechender klang. Er entschloss sich für eine Halbwahrheit. „Meine Mutter ist bei der Geburt gestorben und mein Vater ist für mich kein Vater.", erklärte er knapp. „Pah, du kommst doch aus 'ner wohlhabenden Familie. Deinesgleichen erkennt man sofort!', fauchte der dritte Dämon, woraufhin Naamah die Augen verdrehte. „Sei still, Gelal. " Erneut wandte sie sich an Rin und lächelte ihn an, allerdings wirkte es eher raubtierartig als freundlich. Zudem waren ihm die Reißzähne aufgefallen, welche unangenehm lang und spitz waren. Sie trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu, Rin trat mehrere zurück. „Du musst sie entschuldigen, sie sind Idioten. Keine Angst, wir wollen dir nur helfen.", behauptete sie. „Komm einfach mit. So jemand junges und...unschuldiges sollte nicht in den Slums umher stolpern. Am Ende läuft du noch den Sklavenhändlern oder einer anderen Bande in die Arme und das wäre wirklich schade...du hast so ein hübsches Gesicht.~"

„Ähm...danke.", murmelte Rin, mehr als beunruhigt. „Aber ich komme schon alleine klar."

„Oh, aber ich bestehe darauf. Es ist so lange her, dass wir einen Gast hatten und dann auch noch jemanden mit so süßem Blut.~" Gut, jetzt war der Halbdämon verstört. Vielleicht war das einfach nur ein seltsames Kompliment, welches in Gehenna typisch war, aber er wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. „Nein, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!", protestierte er vehement, woraufhin sich Naamahs Gesicht verdüsterte. „Gut, eigentlich wollte ich es etwas langsamer angehen lassen, aber du lässt mir wohl keine Wahl.", zischte sie kalt. „Holt ihn euch und lasst ihn nicht entkommen!" Rin war schon öfter in Schlägereien verstrickt gewesen und alles andere als fragil, doch dieses Mal waren seine Gegner keine Menschen, sondern Dämonen, welche ebenso wie er über extreme Stärke und Selbstheilung verfügten. Könnte er seine Flammen nutzen oder hätte er entsprechendes Training gehabt, wäre er vielleicht siegreich gewesen, aber so hatten sie ihn schnell überwältigt. Immerhin hatte er einem Dämon die Nase und einem anderen den Arm brechen können. Viel bringen würde es ihm nur leider nicht. ‚Toll, hier sterbe ich also. Allein in irgendeiner Gasse, wo meine Leiche wahrscheinlich von irgendwelchen Dämonen gefressen wird. Immerhin verliert Satan dann und hat keine Möglichkeit mehr nach Assiah zu kommen.', dachte er. ‚Wenn es wirklich ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt, sehe ich vielleicht sogar die anderen wieder...' Kaum war der Gedanke gekommen, schüttelte er den Kopf. So leicht würde er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Er begann von neuem sich zu winden, aber die Dämonen hielten ihn zu dritt unten. Im Stillen verfluchte er Egyn und Amaimon. Hätten sie ihm nicht dieses Mittel gegeben, das seine Kräfte blockiert, wäre er gar nicht erst in dieser Situation! „Weiß du, irgendwas an dir ist...anderes. Ich verstehe nicht was, aber es ist mir auch egal.", zischte Naamah, dann lächelte sie grausam. „Es war dumm von dir her zu kommen, aber ich werde mich nicht beschweren. Dämonen wie du kommen hier viel zu selten durch. Wir könnten dich wohl einfach an die Sklavenhändler verkaufen, du würdest sicher einiges einbringen." Sie kniete nieder, griff nach seinen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf hoch. Scheinbar nachdenklich betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, dann verzog es sich erneut zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. „Ich denke, wir werden vorher etwas Spaß mit dir haben. Was sagt ihr?", fragte sie ihre Kollegen, die gehässig lachten. „Ich hab keine Angst vor Folter.", erwiderte Rin, auch wenn ihm nicht wohl dabei war. Zu seiner Überraschung lachten die Dämonen abermals und Naamahs Grinsen weitete sich. „Wir wollen dein hübsches Gesicht nicht ruinieren, sonst bringst du uns weniger ein. Wir meinen eine andere Form der Unterhaltung.~" Als Rin sie verwirrt anstarrte, lachte sie. „Aw, wer hätte gedacht, dass wir jemals einen unschuldigen Dämonen finden würden. Das wird Spaß machen.~" Sie stand wieder auf. „Bringen wir ihn ins alte Warenhaus, sonst kommen am Ende nur mehr angerannt und wollen was abhaben.", befahl sie und wandte sich um.

Die Dämonen zogen Rin auf die Füße und schliffen ihn gnadenlos in eines der größeren Gebäude neben ihnen, wo sie ihn zu Boden warfen. Er sah sich schnell um, doch hatte keine Zeit, seine Umgebung näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, denn die Dämonen zwangen ihn bereits auf die Knie. „Was zum Henker wollt ihr von mir?!", fauchte er. Naamah antwortete nicht, sondern trat näher an ihn heran. Stolas und Druj hielten ihn hoch, während sie sich erneut hinkniete und seinen Kopf zur Seite drückte, sodass sein Hals offen lag. Ohne Vorwarnung lehnte sie sich nach vorne, hielt für dein Bruchteil einer Sekunde inne, dann biss sie zu. Im ersten Moment fühlte Rin nichts, dann ließ der Schock nach und die Schmerzen kamen, er wollte schreien, doch kein Wort kam heraus. Aus Sorge, dass sie ihm mit ihren Zähnen des Hals aufreißen würde, wagte er es zunächst nicht sich zu bewegen, aber nach einigen Sekunden verschwanden die Schmerzen zu seiner Überraschung wieder und ein seltsames, beinahe angenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Erneut versuchte er etwas zu sagen, aber je länger sie von ihm trank umso verwirrter wurde er. Wo war er? Wie war er hier her gekommen? Seine Umgebung war nur schemenhaft zu erkennen, ebenso wie die Dämonen die ihn umgaben. Endlich ließ Naamah los und er spürte, wie sie kurz über seine Wunde leckte, sodass sie sich wieder verschloss. „So das dürfte reichen. Lasst ihn los." Sofort wurde der Nephilim fallen gelassen, woraufhin Naamah erneut in seine Haare griff und ihn unsanft gegen eine Wand presste. Er wollte aufschreien, als sich ihre Krallen in seine Kopfhaut bohrten, aber wieder kam kein Laut heraus. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch seine Bewegungen waren schlaff und unkoordiniert. „Du wehrst dich immer noch? Wie niedlich.~ Weißt du nicht, dass es dadurch noch mehr Spaß macht?", gurrte die Wasserdämonin amüsiert. Naamah lachte leise und lehnte sich erneut nach vorne. Zu Rins Entsetzen spürte er wie ihre Zunge am Rand seines Ohres hinunterglitt und aus Angst vor dem was als nächstes kam, bildeten sich die ersten Tränen in seinen Augen. Die Dämonin störte das nicht, ihre Zunge ging runter zu seinem Hals bis zu seinem Kehlkopf, wo sie begann leicht zu beißen, während ihre Hand langsam von seiner Schulter über seine Brust immer weiter nach unten wanderte. Angst stieg in ihm auf, als ihm endlich klar wurde, was sie vorhatte. Er stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und versuchte sich wegzubewegen. Sofort verstärkte sich der Griff in seinen Haaren und ihre andere Hand schoß nach oben um seine Handgelenke festzuhalten. „Ipes, halte ihn fest.", befahl sie dem bisher namenlosen Dämonen, der der Aufforderung sofort nachkam. „Lilaia, kannst du ihm nicht einfach was vorsingen, damit er still hält und fertig?", knurrte Gelal, doch Naamah kam mit der Antwort zuvor. „Ich erledige das schon.", grinste sie. „Komm schon, vielleicht gefällt es dir sogar.~", flüsterte sie Rin ins Ohr. Er presste seine Augenlider zusammen und die Tränen fielen endlich. ‚Bitte, lass das ein Albtraum sein.', hoffte er im Stillen. Er wollte sie anflehen aufzuhören, um Hilfe schreien, irgendetwas, aber seine Stimme schien im Hals festzustecken. Naamah lachte, eh ihre Lippen seine berührten und Rin presste sofort seinen Kiefer zu. Leider schien jemanden dies sofort aufzufallen und griff nach seinem Schweif. Ein erneuter Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, woraufhin er kurz den Mund öffnete. Sie nutzte den Moment sofort aus, um mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund einzudringen, während ihre Hände langsam seinen Rücken hinabstrichen. Seine Tränen flossen nun stetig, doch niemanden schien es zu interessieren. Womit auf der Welt hatte er das verdient? Er hatte niemals jemanden geschadet, warum wurde er so bestraft?! Ein leises Wimmern verließ seinen Mund, als ihre Hand unter sein Oberteil glitt und langsam über seinen Bauch und seine Brust strich. Trotz allem versuchte er sie weiterhin von sich wegzustoßen, bis sie schließlich seufzte. „Gut, dann eben die harte Tour." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie sein Oberteil über seinen Kopf, dann stand sie auf und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Jungs, ihr könnt zuerst haben. Ich glaube, er braucht zunächst eine etwas härtere Hand.~", säuselte sie. Beinahe sofort wurde Rin gegriffen und zu Boden gerissen, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag. „Mal sehen, wie lange du dich noch stur stellst, wenn wir fertig sind.", zischte einer von ihnen, der Halbdämon versuchte sich schnell aufzustützen und aufzustehen, aber Naamah stellte einen Fuß auf sein Brustbein und hielt ihn problemlos unten. „Na, na, das darf natürlich nicht passieren."

„Bitte hört auf!", presste Rin endlich hervor, wurde allerdings ignoriert. Kurzerhand trat er nach ihnen, wofür er eine Ohrfeige bekam. „Entweder du benimmst dich jetzt oder ich breche dir jeden Knochen einzeln!", fauchte Ipes. Rin stieß ein leises Schluchzen aus und zitterte. Er saß fest, dieses Mal würde er sich nicht aus dieser Situation retten können. Die Baal hatten recht gehabt, alleine war er hier wirklich geliefert. „Na geht doch. So ist es gut. Wir kontrollieren dich und du wirst tun, was wir sagen.", säuselte Lilaia und strich ihm beinahe zärtlich übers Gesicht. „Sei einfach ein guter, kleiner Dämon und alles wird gut. Also wo waren wir?" Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen. Dieses Mal leistete Rin keinen Widerstand, stattdessen lag er da, während stumm Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Vielleicht hatte er es sogar verdient, immerhin waren seinetwegen so viele Unschuldige gestorben und es wären wohl auch weitere gestorben. Seine Peiniger lachten, aber er blendete es aus. Er reagierte nicht einmal, als sie ihn grob herumrissen, sodass er auf dem Bauch lag. Hände strichen langsam seinen Rücken herunter und griffen nach seinem Hosenbund. „Zeit für die Hauptattraktion. Ich wette, er hatte noch nie.", feixte einer von ihnen. Der Rest hielt ihn fest, während einer seine Hose runterzog. Panik stieg ihn auf, gefolgt von einem Gefühl der Taubheit. Zitternd kniff er die Augen zusammen und betete, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde. Er zuckte zusammen, als er hörte wie die Türen aufflogen und sah auf. Im Türrahmen stand Egyn, schwer atmend und mit leicht zerzausten Haaren. Seine Augen weiteten sich und auch die Dämonen waren erstarrt. Für einige Sekunden herrschte fassungslose Stille, dann machte sich blanker Hass im Gesicht des Dämonenkönigs breit. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, griff er an und Rin wurde los gelassen. Bevor jedoch einer von ihnen irgendetwas tun konnte, war die Wasserdämonin bereits durch Egyns Speer gefallen und einer der Männer war an der Wand festgefroren. Druj versuchte den Wasserdämonen anzugreifen, aber erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Was zum-?!"

„Du weißt sicher woraus der Großteil deines Körpers besteht, oder?", zischte Egyn, eine Hand in seine Richtung ausgestreckt. Bevor der Dämon antwortete konnte, machte der Baal eine knappe Handbewegung und mit einem widerlichen Knacken, verdrehten sich seine Gliedmaßen und er fiel zu Boden. Seine Schreie echoten durch die leere Halle, aber seine Komplizen hatten gar nicht erst versucht ihm zu helfen, sondern direkt die Flucht ergriffen. „Feiglinge!" fauchte Egyn und schien die Verfolgung aufnehmen zu wollen, doch warf einen kurzen Blick zu Rin, der sich zusammengerollt hatte, zitterte und leise schluchzte. Stattdessen rannte er zurück zur Tür, wo er den offenbar draußen wartenden Wachen Befehle zurief. „Eine Alukah ist zusammen mit drei weiteren Dämonen entkommen! Amaimon hat schon die Verfolgung aufgenommen, also macht dass ihr hinter her kommt, aber ich will sie lebend!" Dann ging er zurück zu Rin, sammelte seine Klamotten auf und kniete neben ihn. „Rin! Bist du verletzt? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte er und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter, aber der Nephilim reagierte nicht. Egyn fluchte und half ihm dabei sich aufzusetzen. „Schon gut, es ist vorbei. Komm, ich bring dich hier weg.", sagte er leise und wollte nach Rins Arm greifen, doch dieser zuckte heftig zusammen. Als er den Kopf hob, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten und erbrach. Egyn strich ihm langsam über den Rücken, bis er sich endlich beruhigt hatte. „Hier, zieh dich an.", flüsterte er ihm zu und Rin kam der Aufforderung wortlos nach, den Blick des Älteren ausweichend. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so für etwas geschämt. Die drei Dämonen im Raum waren inzwischen bewusstlos, aber er wagte es nicht in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Bevor er sich stoppen konnte, brach er erneut in Tränen aus und vergrub schluchzend sein Gesicht in den Händen. Egyn schien zunächst überrumpelt, dann tat er etwas, was Rin nie von ihm erwartet hätte: Er nahm ihn in den Arm. „Schon gut, ich weiß. Ich werde es Vater diesmal nicht sagen, wenn du weinst. Lass es ruhig raus.", beruhigte der Ältere ihn leise. Der Nephilim zitterte und wollte ihn zunächst beiseite stoßen, doch schlussendlich beschloss er, dass es ihm egal war, wer ihn jetzt tröstete. Schluchzend krallte er sich an Egyn fest und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Der Baal strich ihm dabei über den Kopf und flüsterte ihm einige beruhigende Dinge zu. Tatsächlich fühlte sich Rin sicher bei ihm und sein Griff verstärkte sich zusätzlich. Für einen Moment konnte er fast glauben, alles würde gut werden. Was ihm allerdings entging, war Egyns Grinsen, als er sich an ihn festklammerte, welches jedoch schnell wieder zu seinem hasserfüllten Starren wurde, als sein Blick auf die drei bewusstlosen Dämonen fiel. „Keine Sorge, kleiner Bruder. Dafür werden sie bezahlen...wir finden sie und wenn wir ganz Pandemonium niederbrennen müssen."


	9. Blutdurst

**Wieder ist Fegefeuer früher fertig, ich hänge ein wenig. ^^°**

**Dennoch wünsche ich viel Spaß. :-)**

* * *

Der Weg zurück zum Palast war für Rin eine verschwommene Erinnerung. Ob nun Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren, es spielte keine Rolle. Egyn und Amaimon, welcher irgendwann erneut zu ihnen gestoßen war, schwiegen glücklicherweise und sprachen ihn nicht darauf an, was passiert war. Er war sich selbst nicht sicher. War es seine Schuld gewesen? Hatte er diese Situation irgendwie provoziert? Er war alleine dort unterwegs gewesen, allerdings war das keine Entschuldigung für das, was sie vorgehabt hatten! Andererseits wäre nichts davon passiert, wenn er bei Amaimon und Egyn geblieben wäre. Vielleicht hatten sie recht gehabt, alleine würde er dort draußen nicht lange überleben, selbst mit seinen Flammen. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass wesentlich erfahrene Dämonen ihn so oder so besiegen konnten. Immerhin hatte er selbst kaum Erfahrung oder nennenswerte Fähigkeiten. Immerhin blieb seine Sorge, Satan in diesem Zustand unter die Augen treten zu müssen, unbegründet, denn er wurde direkt in sein Zimmer gebracht, wo er sich unter seiner Decke verkroch. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Warum hatte er sich nicht mehr gewehrt? Er hätte sich mehr Mühe geben müssen oder sogar die "Satan ist mein Vater-Karte" ausspielen können. Vielleicht hätte es sie dazu gebracht, von ihm abzulassen...oder sie hätten erst recht weiter gemacht oder ihn gar getötet. Er kniff seine brennenden Augen zusammen und krallte sich in die Decke und Kissen hinein. Leise Schluchzer entwichen ihm und dieses Mal machte er sich nicht die Mühe, sie zurückzuhalten.

* * *

Egyn lief mit schnellen Schritten durch das Palastverlies, sein Gesicht düster und Mordlust in den Augen. Die wenigen Dämonen, die ihm begegneten, sprachen ihn klugerweise nicht an, sondern wichen ihm aus und auch die Gefangenen in den Zellen wagten es nicht, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie alle erinnerten sich allzu gut an den letzten Idioten, der es für eine gute Idee hielt, einem angepissten Mitglied der Königsfamilie einen dummen Spruch an den Kopf zu knallen. Seine Schreie waren im ganzen Verlies zu hören gewesen, was bei der Größe eine beachtenswerte Leistung war. Ohne einem von ihnen Beachtung zu schenken, stürmte er durch die Korridore, bis er schließlich eine schwere Metalltür erreicht hatte, vor der zwei Wachen standen. „Schließt auf und verschwindet.", knurrte der Wasserdämon. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, kamen die beiden der Aufforderung nach und gingen, kaum dass die Tür aufgeschlossen war. Zuvor übergaben sie den Schlüssel an den Baal, welcher ihn einsteckte und den Raum betrat. Die Zelle war um einiges größer als der Rest und diente dazu, kleinere Gruppen festzuhalten. Zwei Fackeln waren die einzige Lichtquelle und beleuchteten die groben Steinwände. Daran waren die sechs Dämonen gekettet, die Rin angefallen hatten. Sie waren wie erwartet schnell gefunden worden, auch wenn vor allem die Alukah großen Widerstand geleistet hatte. Nicht dass es irgendetwas ändern würde. „Von allen Dämonen, mit denen ich mich jemals rumärgern musste, seid ihr wirklich die größten Idioten.", zischte er gefährlich, aber wurde von einem der männlichen Dämonen unterbrochen. „Ihr Bastarde habt uns reingelegt!", brachte er hervor und ließ Egyn abfällig schnauben. „Oh ja, als ob wir uns die Mühe machen würden, ein paar Kleinverbrecher reinzulegen.", erwiderte er. „Ihr hattet nur eine Aufgabe und habt versagt!"

„Ihr habt uns gesagt, wir können den Jungen angreifen.", zischte die Alukah. „Wir haben nur getan, was ihr wolltet-"

„Ihr solltet ihn bedrohen und höchstens ein paar Verletzung zufügen!", fauchte Egyn wütend. „Ihr solltet ihm Angst machen! Nicht vergewaltigen!"

„Wen kümmert's?! Er ist nur eine Göre von vielen!", kam die Antwort von einem der anderen Dämonen. Egyn war innerhalb eines Herzschlages bei ihm und hatte seine Krallen in seiner Brust versenkt. Der Dämon schrie auf, doch den Baal interessierte dies wenig und er presste seine Krallen noch tiefer hinein. „Diese "Göre" ist mein Bruder!", knurrte er gefährlich, die Finger immer tiefer ins Fleisch grabend. Wie konnte diese Missgeburt es wagen, einen seinen Brüder zu beleidigen?! Für wen hielt er sich bitte?! „Vielleicht sollte ich dir einfach das Herz rausreißen...andererseits ginge das zu schnell." Damit riss er seine Hand aus der Wunde, den Aufschrei genießend. Es würde solchen Spaß machen, sie weiter schreien zu lassen. „Das war Satans Halbblut?!", entfuhr es der Sirene, die bisher verängstigt geschwiegen hatte. „Aber...warum habt ihr uns ihm dann überhaupt auf den Hals gehetzt?!"

„Weil er eine Lektion darin brauchte, wie die Dinge hier laufen.", antwortete eine wesentliche tiefere Stimme, die sowohl die Gefangenen als auch Egyn zusammenzucken ließ. In der Tür stand Satan, in seinem Blick lag ein kalter Zorn, der alle unwillkürlich schlucken ließ. Glücklicherweise erholte sich Egyn schnell und kniete vor dem Dämonenherrscher nieder. „V-Vater, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du so schnell kommen würdest-", begann er, aber verstummte sofort, als Satan eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte. „Pläne ändern sich. Ich übernehme ab hier, du gehst zu meinen Gemächern und wartest mit Amaimon auf meine Rückkehr. Dann werde ich mit eurem Versagen befassen." Der Wasserkönig schaffte es, keine Regung zu zeigen, doch sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Unser Versagen?", hakte er vorsichtig nach, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, was es bedeutete und schluckte erneut, als Satans Blick ihn durchbohrte. „Es war zwar geplant, dass ihr ihn verliert, aber ihr habt viel zu lange gebraucht, um ihn wieder zu finden und habt euch ablenken zu lassen. Seid froh, dass nicht mehr passiert ist." Er musste die Drohung nicht aussprechen, sie war bereits mehr als verständlich. Der Baal spürte wie eine Emotion in ihm hochkam, die nach all den Jahrtausenden nur noch sein Vater entfachen konnte: Angst. Der Dämonenherrscher war nicht gerade vergebungsvoll, wenn es um Versagen oder Ungehorsam ging und ihnen allen war noch sehr gut Gedächtnis, was er mit Samael gemacht hatte, als er von seiner Aktion mit Rin erfahren hatte. Egyn erschauderte bei der Erinnerung. Bezüglich Strafen machte niemand dem Dämonengott etwas vor und genau das war, was er am meisten an ihm hasste. An manchen Tagen konnte er "netter" sein, an anderen jedoch konnte man in der Regel für einige Tage nicht mehr laufen oder überhaupt kriechen. „Jetzt geh, bevor ich meine Geduld verliere.", riss Satan ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Baal stand nickend auf. „Natürlich Vater.", antwortete er, übergab den Schlüssel und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Raum. Er konnte jetzt nur abwarten und hoffen, dass es schnell vorüber sein würde.

* * *

„Ihr seid also diese Missgeburten, die sich an meinem Sohn vergreifen wollten. Ihr habt Nerven.", sprach Satan die gefangenen Dämonen an, seinen Zorn noch unterdrückend. Diese versuchten, sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber projizierten es bis in die Ecken des Raumes. ‚Erbärmlich...' Immer war es dasselbe. Andere fürchteten ihn und versuchten es eventuell zu verstecken, nur um schlussendlich dennoch um Gnade zu flehen. ‚Rückgradlose Versager.' An Tagen wie die diesen wünschte er sich beinahe, alle Dämonen ohne Emotionen erschaffen zu haben, andererseits würde das auch bedeuten, dass sie dann niemals gefürchtet und demzufolge eventuell nicht respektiert hatten. Es war wesentlich effektiver durch Angst zu herrschen. „Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf, bist du nicht viel besser!", zischte einer der Dämonen, der offenbar etwas mutiger als der Rest war und sogar die Nerven hatte, ihn zu duzen. „Druj, halt den Mund!", schrie die Sirene, offenbar kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Er machte eine gedanklichen Vermerk, später ihre Stimmbänder rauszureißen. Ihre Stimme ging ihm irgendwie auf die Nerven und Sirenen tendierten zu extremer Dramatik. „Wir haben schon genug Probleme!" Druj, wahrscheinlich ein Insektendämon, schnaubte. „Wir kommen sowieso nicht mehr lebend weg, also Scheiß drauf." Die Sirene wollte etwas sagen, doch als Satan ihr einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, verstummte sie endlich. „Gerüchte? Und die besagen?", fragte er, nicht wirklich überrascht. Sie waren ihm relativ egal, aber zumindest hin und wieder unterhaltsam und es konnte nicht schaden, zu wissen, was das einfach Volk dachte. Aufstände hatte es schon sehr lange nicht mehr gegeben und jedes Mal war es kein Problem sie auszumerzen, allerdings waren sie ein unnötiges Ärgernis und lenkte von wesentlich wichtigeren Dingen wie der Eroberung Assiahs und der Vernichtung der Exorzisten ab. Es war daher immer ein Bonus zu wissen, wie die allgemeine Stimmung war. Druj sah ihn abwertend an, seine Angst relativ gut verbergend. „Ganz Gehenna weiß, dass die Dämonenkönige deine loyalen Schoßtiere sind, die sich nicht trauen aufzumucken und du deine Macht immer wieder ausnutzt. Wäre also nicht allzu überraschend, wenn du Bastard deine eigenen Kinder vögelst. Oder zwingst du sie dazu, es miteinander zu treiben, während du zusiehst? Würde jedenfalls erklären, warum ihr immer nur zusammenhockt." Stille herrschte, in der die restlichen Dämonen den Insektendämon entsetzt anstarrten. Die Sirene hatte nun wirklich angefangen zu heulen, worauf jedoch keiner achtete. „Verstehe...", war alles, was Satan dazu sagte. Damit trat er näher an Druj heran, ließ eine Flamme in seiner Hand auflodern und presste sie in das Gesicht des Dämons. Dieser schrie als seine Augen verbrannt worden und versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, natürlich erfolglos. Seine Kameraden schrien ebenfalls, wahrscheinlich, dass Satan damit aufhören sollte, was ihn natürlich nicht kümmerte. Erst als der Dämon zu heiser war, um zu schreien, zog er die Hand zurück. Die Verbrennungen waren schlimm und er würde nie wieder sehen können, aber es war nicht tödlich. So schnell würde er ihm diesen Gefallen nicht erweisen. Der Insektendämon hing schlaff und schwer atmend in seinen Ketten. „Wie typisch...große Reden schwingen, aber schreien tut ihr alle gleich.", kommentierte der Dämonengott gelangweilt und wandte sich an Rest, welcher sofort versteifte. „Also, hat sonst noch jemand einen Kommentar?"

„Ihr hattet euren Spaß! Wenn Ihr uns töten wollt, dann tut es jetzt!", hörte er den Dämonen neben sich fauchen, aber Satan lachte nur, griff in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf hoch. „Ihr habt euch an meinem Eigentum vergriffen. Glaubt ihr wirklich allen Ernstes, dass ihr damit davon kommt?", zischte er gefährlich. „Niemand vergreift sich an meinen Söhnen, außer mir, verstanden? Sie gehören **mir**! Wenn man es so betrachtet...", er lachte kurz auf. „Gehört ihr alle mir...ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will." Es stimmte, wer sollte ihn stoppen? Er war ein Gott und sie seine Schöpfungen. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich seinem Einfluss entziehen könnten, war absolut lächerlich. „Ihr...Ihr habt sie nicht mehr alle!", entfuhr es der Alukah entsetzt. „Und Ihr könnt mich nicht töten! Ich bin-"

„Ich weiß, wer du bist.", unterbrach Satan sie desinteressiert und ließ den Dämonen los, um näher an die Schwarzhaarige heranzutreten. Erstaunlicherweise wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus, obwohl ihr Körper zitterte. Der Dämonengott würde sich nicht beschweren, immerhin brachten Dämonen mit Rückgrat so viel mehr Spaß und Genugtuung, wenn man sie brach und sie einen auf Knien anflehten. „Und um es geradeheraus zu sagen: Es interessiert mich nicht. Mag sein, dass deine Eltern einer hohen Kaste angehören, schützen wird es dich dennoch nicht. Sie werden es nicht riskieren, sich mit mir anzulegen, für sie ist es einfacher und sinnvoller einen neuen Erben zu zeugen. Falls ich sie leben lasse. Vielleicht lösche ich deine Blutlinie aus, wenn mir der Sinn danach steht." Mit jedem seiner Worte bröckelte langsam Naamahs selbstsichere Fassade weg und offenbarte Angst, doch nicht für lange. „Sagt uns wenigstens, was das sollte! Warum solltet Ihr euer eigenes Kind in die Slums schicken!?", verlangte sie und Satan musste es sich verkneifen, die Augen zu verdrehen. Als ob es das erste Mal gewesen wäre, dass er seine Kinder irgendwo ausgesetzt hatte, damit sie lernten, zu überleben. Es war nun mal die einfachste und schnellste Möglichkeit, im Palast konnten sie es nicht lernen. Alles andere verweichlichte nur und das würde er nicht zulassen. „Ich muss mich nicht erklären.", antwortete er kalt, während er einige Schritte zurück trat, sodass er wieder in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Er hat eine Lektion gebraucht, also habe ich reagiert." Naamah sah ihn überrascht an, eh sich ihr Gesicht verfinsterte. „Na Gratulation, Ihr seid offenbar ein toller Vater.", kommentierte sie sarkastisch. „Da können mir Eure Kinder nur leidtun, vor allem der Nephilim." Der Dämonenherrscher lachte. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich so tun, als wäre sie eine nur ansatzweise bessere Person als er? „Sagen die Kleinverbrecher, die ihre Finger in allen möglichen Untergrundgeschäften haben und beinahe einen Jugendlichen vergewaltigen."

„Für uns war er ein Fremder, aber wie Ihr mit eurem eigenen Blut umgeht, ist widerlich-" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Satan verbrannte kommentarlos ihren Arm und sie versuchte erfolglos ihren Schrei zu unterdrücken. „Genug. Ich hatte einen nervigen Tag, also seid ihr ideal, um einiges an Frustration abzubauen. Meine Söhne können Eure Reste haben." Sein bösartiges Grinsen kehrte zurück, woraufhin er erneut eine Flamme in seiner rechten Hand auflodern ließ und amüsiert beobachtete, wie die Angst der Dämonen überhandnahm und sie mit zappeln begannen. „Ich bin noch unsicher, was ich zuerst tun werde...", sagte er langsam, die steigende Panik genießend. „Ich schwanke zwischen häuten, ausweiden, verstümmeln, verbrennen und fleischfressenden Parasiten..." Sein Blick wanderte zu der zitternden Sirene, die sofort ein verängstigtstes Wimmern ausstieß „Wobei...wie ging das Sprichwort der Sterblichen noch gleich? Wie du mir, so ich dir?~" Das würde Spaß machen.

* * *

Die Nacht, der nächste Tag und eine weitere Nacht kamen und gingen, an Schlaf war für Rin jedoch unmöglich zu denken gewesen. Er hatte den Großteil dieser Zeit zusammengerollt im Bett unter der Decke verbracht und niemanden sehen oder sprechen wollen. Die Heiler hatten sich glücklicherweise schnell um ihn gekümmert und von den Baal hatten sich bisher nur die drei ältesten blicken lassen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Glücklicherweise hatte Samael keine Sprüche diesbezüglich gebracht, wofür Rin mehr als dankbar war. Zwar war er ein Arsch, aber immerhin nicht ständig. Vaya war ebenfalls mehrmals gekommen, um ihm sein Essen zu bringen und hatte sich vorsichtig erkundigt, ob sie irgendetwas für ihn tun konnte. Rin verneinte, er war schon glücklich genug, dass es ihm erlaubt war, alleine in seinem Zimmer zu essen, anstatt mit dem Rest der Königsfamilie im Esszimmer. Das würde nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, als er Egyn hatte erzählen müssen, was passiert war. Die Erkenntnis, dass er dort draußen alleine wirklich erledigt war und Satan und die Baal damit recht gehabt haben, hatte ihm sämtliche Zuversicht geraubt. Wie sollte er jemals von hier weg kommen? Der Nephilim bemerkte kaum, dass jemand an seine Tür klopfte, bis sie sich schließlich öffnete und Vaya eintrat, welche ihm erneut sein Essen brachte. „Hey...tut mir leid, dass ich wieder einfach rein gekommen bin, aber du hast nicht geantwortet.", entschuldigte sie sich leise und stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Tablett vom Vortag, welches noch halb voll war. Zwar hasste Rin es, Essen zu verschwenden, aber er hatte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen können, mehr zu essen. Folglich war er mehr als dankbar, dass sie es nicht kommentierte. Stattdessen zögerte sie und spielte ein wenig nervös mit einer Haarsträhne. „Ich weiß, du möchtest lieber deine Ruhe haben, aber du solltest langsam wirklich aufstehen. Lord Satan kommt bald und er wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass du nur im Bett liegst und kaum etwas isst." Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Wahrscheinlich konnte es der Dämonengott nicht abwarten, ihm "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt!" an den Kopf zu werfen. Mitgefühl konnte er wohl kaum erwarten. „Was will er?", nuschelte er resigniert in sein Kissen und ließ die Geisterdämonin zögern. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit dem...Zwischenfall zu tun. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass er die Geduld verlierst, solltest du besser aufstehen."

„Soll er doch. Schlimmer kann es kaum noch werden.", murmelte der Nephilim, auch wenn ihm etwas sagte, dass er damit falsch lag. Vaya bestätigte dies sofort. „Doch kann es. Glaube mir, du willst es dir besser nicht mit verscherzen. Er mag gegenüber seinen Kindern nachsichtiger sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es weniger...weh tun wird.", sagte sie leise, während sie näher an sein Bett herantrat. „Bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Mach es dir doch nicht noch schwerer." Der Nephilim antwortete nicht und blieb weiterhin unter seiner Decke, er hatte das Gefühl sich andernfalls nur zu entblößen und wieder angegriffen zu werden. Entsprechend erschrak er, als er spürte wie eine sich eine Hand leicht auf seinen Rücken legte. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut riss er die Decke hinunter, richtete sich auf und rutschte ein Stück weg. Die Dämonin schien nicht weniger überrascht, sie zog schnell ihre Hand zurück und errötete. „T-Tut mir leid, aber das muss sein. Oder willst du, dass Lord Satan dich aus dem Bett zieht?" Nein, das wollte er wirklich nicht. Es widerstrebte ihm, diesem Bastard auch nur einen Funken Schwäche zu zeigen, doch genau das tat er damit. „Na gut.", sagte er knapp und stand auf. Niemals im Leben würde er dem Dämonengott die Genugtuung geben, ihm am Boden zu sehen und niemals würde er so schnell einknicken! Vaya schien erleichtert und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor sie ihn erneut alleine ließ und das Tablett vom Vortag mitnahm. Lustlos schleppte sich der Halbdämon in das Badezimmer, um zu duschen und sich anschließend anzuziehen. Zwar hatte er erneut keinen Hunger, doch zwang sich dennoch an den Tisch, wo er das Essen missmutig betrachtete. Es war nichts, was er kannte, aber da die Küche bisher nicht enttäuscht hatte, zögerte er nicht lange und begann zu essen. Dieses Mal schaffte er es, seinen Teller leer zu essen, gedanklich war er allerdings ganz woanders. Was wollte Satan von ihm? Wollte er, nun da der Nephilim am Boden war, weiter auf ihn eintreten, ihn verspotten oder war es ein ganz anderer Grund? Er war nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte. Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich seine Zimmertür und Rin musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich endlich hochbewegt. Das wurde Zeit, ich hatte mich bereits darauf eingestellt, dich aus dem Bett zu zerren.", kommentierte Satan. Rin ging nicht darauf ein, sondern stand auf und drehte sich um, den Blick des Dämonenherrschers erwidernd. „Was willst du?", fragte er säuerlich. Satan sollte einfach zum Punkt kommen, umso schneller konnte er all das hinter sich bringen. Der Dämonenherrscher schien für einen Moment überrascht, erholte sich allerdings schnell. Was er als nächstes sagte, erwischte Rin im kalten. „Willst du nicht niederknien? Dir ist sicher bewusst, dass du davon nicht ausgeschlossen bist, nur weil du mein Sohn bist." Er klang nicht zornig, im Gegenteil, eher amüsiert, aber dennoch schwang ein gefährlicher Unterton in seiner Stimme mit, die ihm sagte, dass er keine Witze machte. „Eher lasse ich mich für den Rest meines Lebens von Samael bekochen!", fauchte er und trat einige Schritte zurück, falls Satan auf die Idee kam, ihm wieder auf die Pelle zu rücken. Anstatt wütend zu werden, wie Rin es von dem älteren Dämonen erwartet hatte, lachte er. „Mutig. Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?" Offenbar waren sie sich immerhin bezüglich Samaels miserabler Kochkünste einig. Ob er jemals von dem Zeitkönig vergiftet worden war? Fall ja, bereute Rin nur, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein, um es mit anzusehen und dass Satan es überstanden hatte. Da der Halbdämon nicht antwortete, sprach Satan weiter, nun wieder ernst. „Ich lasse es ein letztes Mal durchgehen, beim nächsten Mal solltest du besser Respekt zeigen."

„Beim Abendessen haben es die anderen auch nicht getan, als du reingekommen bist.", erwiderte Rin bissig und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment selbst. Shiro und die Mönche hatten recht, eines Tages würde ihn sein vorlautes Mundwerk ins Grab bringen. Zu seiner Erleichterung wirkte Satan nicht wütend und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Sie waren überrascht von meinem plötzlichen Auftauchen, ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und wir waren unter uns, also habe ich darüber hinweggesehen. Wäre noch jemand anwesend gewesen, hätte ich das nicht. Jetzt komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen.", drängte er. Da der Nephilim keine andere Wahl hatte, setzte er sich widerwillig in Bewegung und verließ den Raum. Der Gang war leer, bis auf die beiden Wachen, welche wie immer vor seiner Tür standen. Weder er noch Satan achteten auf sie und machten sich auf den Weg zu was auch immer er sich ansehen sollte. Keiner der beiden sprach, während der Weißhaarige ihn durch mehrere Gänge und über verschiedene Treppen führte. Schon wie vor einigen Tagen, als er mit den Dämonenkönigen hier lang gegangen war, trafen sie auf Wächter, Bedienstete und Sklaven, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie Satan noch mehr fürchteten und entsprechend auf Abstand blieben. Verbeugen oder niederknien taten sie alle und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass es übel enden würde, wenn es jemand nicht tat, selbst wenn Satan ihnen offenbar keine Beachtung schenkte. Außerdem spürte er weitaus weniger Blicke auf sich, als beim letzten Mal, was vermutlich ebenfalls der Anwesenheit seines Vaters zuzuschreiben war. Ob die Dämonen inzwischen wussten, wer er war? Wenn sie zumindest einen Funken Verstand besaßen, müssten sie es sich zusammenreimen können, immerhin führte Satan sicher nicht regelmäßig irgendwelche Jugendliche durch seinen Palast. Allmählich wurden die Gänge leerer, sowie Dekorationen und Möbel spärlicher. Zudem nahm die Anzahl der Fenster ab, bis schließlich alles nur noch von Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Rin unterdrückte ein Zittern, als die Luft merklich kühler wurde und es immer weiter nach unten ging. Inzwischen müssten sie weit unter der Erde sein, was wollte Satan ihm nur zeigen? Sein schlechtes Gefühl verstärkte sich, als sie in einem langem Gang mit mehreren schweren Holz- und Metalltüren standen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das hier kein einfacher Keller war. Sie liefen durch mehrere Gänge und Türen, wobei Rin auffiel, dass Wachen wieder häufiger anzutreffen waren. Als er einen kurzen Blick in einen der offenen Räume erhaschte, wurde ihm endlich bewusst, wo sie waren und er hielt ruckartig an. Sie waren in einem Verlies und es gab verdammte Foltergeräte! Wollte Satan ihn hier einsperren oder gar irgendwelchen Gefangenen vorwerfen? Folter war natürlich ebenfalls eine Option und ließ ihn mehrere Schritte zurückweichen. Am liebsten wäre er umgedreht und den Weg zurückgerannt, aber wusste, dass er kaum weit kommen würde. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so, ich habe nicht vor, dich einzusperren oder zu foltern.", hörte er Satan sagen, aber sein Gesicht verzog sich kurz darauf zu einem Grinsen. „Zumindest noch nicht." Nicht wirklich beruhigt, doch wissend, dass er kaum eine Wahl hatte, ging er weiter und ließ Satan dabei nicht aus den Augen. Schließlich standen sie vor einen Metalltür, welche offenbar ihr Ziel war. Dem Nephilim wurde immer unwohler. Wollte Satan ihm etwa zeigen, was ihm blühen würde, wenn er nicht spurte? Mit einem unheilvollen Quietschen schwang die Tür auf und er wurde in die Zelle geschoben. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn zurückweichen, wobei er gegen seinen Vater stieß, was er allerdings kaum bemerkte. Gegen seinen Willen begann er zu zittern, konnte den Blick dennoch nicht abwenden. Vor ihm, blutüberströmt und verwahrlost, waren die sechs Dämonen aus den Slums, nur war von ihrer Selbstsicherheit nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Sirene (er hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass sie eine war) und zwei der männlichen Dämonen schrien bei Satans Anblick auf, während der Rest unkontrolliert zitterte und versuchte, möglichst weit weg zu kommen, was die Ketten natürlich verhinderte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so verängstigte Gesichter gesehen. Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie einen Jahresaufenthalt im Fegefeuer hinter sich! „Was...? Warum...?", setzte er an und stockte, nicht sicher, was er empfand. Zwar wurden sie für ihre Vergehen bestraft, doch sowas ging zu weit! Sie hatten das nicht verdient- _„Doch das haben sie und das weißt du ganz genau!"_, hörte er eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüstern, welche weder zu Satan noch den Baal gehörte. Es war seine eigene. Normalerweise wäre er geschockt, plötzlich eine Stimme zu hören, nur war er zu überrumpelt, um darauf zu achten. „Überrascht? Dachtest du wirklich, dass wir sie einfach so davon kommen lassen würden?", hörte er den Dämonenherrscher fragen und zuckte zusammen, als er ihm von hinten die Hände auf die Schultern legte, aber versuchte nicht, sie wegzuschlagen. Irgendwie hatte es eine beruhigende Wirkung, so lächerlich es klang. „Warum habt ihr das getan?", fragte er seinen Vater leise, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Was bringt das-?"

„Diese Dämonen haben versucht, sich an dir zu vergehen.", zischte Satan und für einen Moment verstärkte sich der Griff um seine Schultern, doch nicht genug, um schmerzhaft zu sein. „Das ist mehr als Grund genug. Niemand vergreift sich an meinen Kindern!" Beinahe wäre Rin davon berührt gewesen, bis ihm einfiel, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Satan hatte bereits deutlich gemacht, dass er ihn und die Baal zwar als seine Kinder, aber auch als Eigentum ansah. Wahrscheinlich war er nur angepisst, weil sich jemand an seinem Besitz vergriffen hatte. „Ist es wirklich so schwer zu glauben, dass ich mich um dich sorge? Es ist immerhin Aufgabe der Eltern ihre Kinder zu schützen, oder etwa nicht?" Der Halbdämon schluckte, natürlich hatte er wieder mal die Sache mit dem Gedanken lesen vergessen. Zwar hatte der Dämonenherrscher mit dieser Aussage recht, doch dass er wirklich nur ein sich sorgender Vater war, würde er ihm nie abkaufen. „Du hast vorhin erst angedeutet, dass ich hier unten lande werde, wenn ich mich nicht benehme und Egyn hast du als Kind in einer Wüste ausgesetzt. Fällt mir also schwer zu glauben.", antwortete er schnell und ließ den älteren Dämon seufzen. „Ich habe sie teilweise zu sehr verwöhnt, also waren derartige Maßnahmen nötig, um sie abzuhärten und ihnen Überleben beizubringen und wie man sieht, hat es nicht geschadet." Rin war da anderer Meinung, immerhin waren sie nicht gerade, was man als geistig gesund bezeichnen würde, aber er hielt lieber den Mund. „Und Disziplinierung und Bestrafungen gehören genauso dazu, also beschwer dich nicht ständig. Doch genug davon." Sein Blick wanderte zu den Gefangenen, welche noch immer keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatten und abwarteten, was passieren würde. „Deine Brüder und ich haben, wie du siehst, bereits ein wenig...Vorarbeit geleistet, aber ich denke, es ist nur fair, wenn du ebenfalls deine Gelegenheit bekommst, es ihnen heimzuzahlen, nicht wahr?" Der Nephilim schluckte, ihm gefiel absolut nicht, in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickelte. „Du kannst mit ihnen tun, was du willst. Brich ihnen die Knochen, verstümmle oder verbrenne sie, mir ist es gleich. Wir sorgen schon dafür, dass sie schön weiterleben, immerhin soll ihre Strafe nicht so schnell vorbei sein." Rin schaute ihn über seine rechte Schulter entsetzt an. „Du willst, dass ich sie foltere?! Das kann ich nicht! Das ist...falsch!" Dies ließ Satan nur schnauben und die Abneigung in seiner Stimme, als er mit sprechen begann, war deutlich. „Ach, und wer sagt das? Die Gesetze in Assiah? Die Ritterschaft? Ha! Die sind genauso! Sie alle reden davon, dass es falsch ist und nicht geduldet werden kann, aber tun es selbst und warum auch nicht? Es ist die einfachste Möglichkeit an Informationen zu kommen, zu bestrafen und zu demonstrieren, dass man die Oberhand und Ungehorsam Folgen hat. Außerdem ist es wesentlich unterhaltsamer als man denkt. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten andere zu quälen und du hast die komplette Macht über sie. Was gibt es daran nicht zu mögen?" Rin spürte, wie bei seinen Worten Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Wie konnte man Spaß daran haben, anderen zu schaden? Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an Shiratori, welcher Freude daran gehabt hatte, Tauben zu töten und wie er keine Reue deswegen gezeigt hatte. Das war an sich schon schlimm genug, aber das hier übertraf seine übelsten Vorstellungen. „Alles!", rief er und wollte sich rumdrehen, um die Zelle zu verlassen, doch Satan zog ihn zurück und zwang ihn, sich wieder an die Dämonen zu wenden. „Begreife endlich, dass du nicht mehr in Assiah bist!", wurde ihm ins Ohr gezischt. „Hier gelten andere Gesetze, der Starke lebt, die Schwachen sterben. Du hast das Potenzial, zu den mächtigsten Wesen Gehennas zu gehören, aber deine ewige Sturheit hält dich davon ab! Vergiss, was du in Assiah gelernt hast und vergiss vor allem deine lächerlichen Moralvorstellungen. Was haben sie dir bisher gebracht? Hast du jemals irgendetwas durch Güte erreicht? Nein, natürlich nicht." So sehr der Nephilim die Worte seines Vaters ignorieren wollte, ein Teil musste zustimmen. In der Vergangenheit hatte es ihm selten gebracht, nett zu anderen zu sein, er hatte kaum etwas dafür zurückbekommen. Für die meisten war er einfach nur ein Dämon gewesen und die Ritterschaft fürchtete ihn noch immer und wollte ihn zum großen Teil tot sehen, obwohl er nichts für seine Herkunft konnte. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, schüttelte er den Kopf. Das stimmte nicht, er hatte nicht immer den Kürzeren ziehen müssen. Shura und seine Freunde hatten ihn für das akzeptiert, was er war und sogar ihr Leben für ihn gegeben. „Und was hast ihnen das gebracht?", unterbrach der Dämonenherrscher. „Nichts, außer einen schmerzvollen Tod und schon bald wird sich keiner mehr an ihre Namen erinnern. Sie sind der beste Beweis. Hätten sie sich um sich selbst gekümmert, wären sie niemals in Gehenna gelandet, sondern noch am Leben." Als Rin nicht antwortete, lachte er und lehnte sich grinsend noch weiter nach vorne. „Was, strafst du mich jetzt mit Schweigen? Du verhältst dich wie ein trotziges Kind. Leugne es ruhig, aber tief in deinem Innerem weißt du, dass ich recht habe." Rin begann zu zittern, woraufhin Satan noch mehr grinste, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Es ist höchste Zeit, das hinter dir zu lassen, meinst du nicht auch? Dein ganzes Leben lang hat man auf dich herabgesehen, dich beschimpft, beleidigt und für alles die Schuld gegeben. Die Exorzisten wollten dich sogar töten, obwohl du nichts für deine Herkunft konntest und bist nur dank Samaels schnellem Denken verschont wurden, aber tot will man dich immer noch sehen. Die Exorzistenprüfung ohne vorheriges Wissen über Dämonen mit nur einem halben Jahr Training bestehen? Sie wollten, dass du versagst." Die Worte des Dämonenherrschers schienen in Rins Verstand zu sickern und sich dort festzukrallen, wo sie langsam Zweifeln verbreiteten. Eins musste man Satan lassen, er wurde seinem Ruf als Verführer mehr als nur gerecht. Allerdings schien er nun genug zu haben, denn er zog Rin noch näher zu sich, sodass er noch näher an seinem Ohr war. „Deine Naivität und Sturheit waren zu Beginn noch unterhaltsam, aber meine Geduld hat seine Grenzen! Löse dich endlich von den Menschen und akzeptiere, was dir bestimmt ist. Dein Platz ist an meiner Seite, du und deine Brüder sind nach mir die mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas und ich werde keine Schwäche akzeptieren! Wie lange willst du dich noch von den Menschen manipulieren und ausnutzen lassen? Wie lange willst du noch immer derjenige sein, der klein bei geben und sich nach den Erwartungen irgendwelcher dummen Menschen richten muss? Sie wissen nichts über dich oder über dein Menschen, was gibt ihnen das Recht über dich zu richten? Es liegt jetzt bei dir: Willst du dich weiter rumschubsen und demütigen lassen oder willst du endlich los lassen, deine vollen Kräfte annehmen und deinen Platz als mein Sohn und Dämonenprinz Gehennas einnehmen?" Langsam schüttelte Rin den Kopf. Natürlich wollte er sich nicht mehr rumschubsen lassen und stärker werden, aber was es wirklich den Preis wert? Satan schien seine Zweifel zu bemerken, denn er fuhr damit fort, ihm Verführungen zuzuflüstern. „Komm, die Entscheidung ist nun wirklich nicht schwer. Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich dich in deinen Träume besucht habe. Die Menschen werden dich niemals verstehen, für sie bist du nur ein Monster, eine Laune der Natur, die vernichtet gehört. Willst du das wirklich auf dir sitzen lassen? Willst du dich für immer von Angst, Selbstzweifeln und deinen eigenen Flammen kontrollieren lassen? Sicher nicht. Ich kann dir dabei helfen, deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren und dein wahres Potenzial auszuschöpfen. Du wirst Macht haben, man wird dich respektieren und fürchten und du kannst alles haben, was du möchtest. Vor allem wirst du jedoch nie wieder allein sein. Wir achten aufeinander, deine Brüder und ich werden dich unterstützen, leiten und beschützen. Solange wir da sind, wird niemand an dich herankommen und du kannst ein angenehmes Leben führen. Alles was du dafür tun musst, ist mir zu gehorchen und zu tun, was man dir sagt. Ausnahmsloser Gehorsam gegen eine Familie, Macht und alles was du sonst noch möchtest. Das klingt nach einer mehr als fairen Abmachung, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ohne es zu wollen, nickte Rin und erschrak vor sich selbst. Wie konnte er zustimmen?! Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass es wirklich nicht schlecht klang. Endlich würde man ihn akzeptieren, ihn nicht länger als Monster sehen und er könnte eine Familie haben. Aber war es wirklich den Preis wert? Wenn er ja sagte, verkaufte er sich an den Teufel. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als sich all die Möglichkeiten vorzustellen. „Siehst du? Allein dein Zögern zeigt, dass du mir zustimmst.", flüsterte Satan und man konnte heraushören, dass er grinste. „Es ist wirklich nicht schwer, du musst nur den ersten Schritt tun.~" Der Halbdämon wusste sofort, was gemeint war und sein Blick fiel auf die Dämonen vor ihnen, die nach wie vor kein Wort hervorbrachten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie zum größten Teil gar nicht verstanden, was der Dämonengott ihm zugeflüstert hatte, aber sie wussten, dass sie in großen Schwierigkeiten steckten. Nun das er sie zum ersten Mal richtig ansah, wurde ihm bewusst wie ruchlos Satan und die Dämonenkönige vorgegangen waren. Einer der Dämonen war blind und hatte mehrere Brandnarben im Gesicht, aber er war nicht der einzige. Auch der Rest hatte einiges durchmachen müssen und war offenbar zu erschöpft, um sich zu heilen. Sie alle hatten schwere Verbrennungen, Verstümmlungen, bluteten aus mehreren Wunden und er war sich ziemlich sicher, einige offene Brüche zu erkennen. ‚Das haben sie wirklich wegen mir getan...' Er sollte wohl glücklich sein, dass sie bezahlt hatten und ein Teil von ihm, hätte gerne weiter gemacht, aber schlussendlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein!", sagte er mit überrascht gefasster Stimme. „Ich bin kein Mörder und ich werde sie auch nicht foltern! Ansonsten wäre ich nicht besser als sie!" Der Dämonenherrscher schnaubte und verstärkte seinen Griff, sodass Rin zusammenzuckte. „Dann bist du ein naiver Idiot!", zischte er. „Du hast es dort draußen am eigenen Leib gespürt: Alleine kommst du nicht zurecht, du brauchst uns und du dich musst endlich anpassen. Ansonsten können wir dich gerne in den Slums aussetzen, bis du es gelernt hast." Seine Worte ließen den Magen des Nephilims verkrampfen, aber er zwang sich zu schweigen, bis Satan seufzte. „Na gut, dann ein andern Mal. Schau heute einfach zu." Bitte was?! Rin versuchte sich erneut aus dem Griff des älteren Dämonen zu befreien, dieses Mal erfolgreich und drehte sich um, den Dämonengott mit großen Augen anstarrend. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Entweder das oder du tust es selbst. Deine Entscheidung.", antwortete Satan knapp. „Deine Brüder habe ich schon zusehen lassen, als sie wesentlich jünger als du waren, hin und wieder durften sie bestimmen, wie Verbrecher getötet werden und mussten es später selbst tun. Ich sehe kein Problem." Inzwischen überraschte ihn dies nicht mal mehr. „Na gut.", presste er hervor, auch wenn ihm absolut nicht wohl dabei war. Zuzusehen war wohl immer noch besser, als selbst jemanden zu foltern.

* * *

Rin lernte schnell, wie daneben er damit lag. Zuzusehen war nicht mal ansatzweise einfach, zumal Satan ihn gezwungen hatte, sich jede Sekunde anzusehen. Entgegen dem, was er erwartet hatte, waren einige der Dämonenkönige hinzugekommen und hatten das Foltern übernommen. Da Egyn und Amaimon nicht dabei gewesen waren, hatte er sich nach ihnen erkundigt und es bereut. Laut Satan saßen sie noch ihre Strafe ab und er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was diese genau beinhaltete. Endlich durfte er zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er sich sofort auf sein Bett fallen ließ, nicht sicher, was er denken oder empfinden sollte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Dämonen so viele Schmerzen erdulden und Blut verlieren konnten, ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Mehrmals hatte er sich bemühen müssen, seinen Mageninhalt unten zu behalten. Wenn er an Folter dachte, rechnete eher mit Schlägen, Knochenbrüchen und Schnitten, aber offenbar gab es noch so viele weitere Möglichkeiten. So oder wollte er nie wieder Zeuge von so etwas sein, schon allein, weil er einfach nicht die Schreie vergessen konnte. Was als nächstes mit ihnen passieren würde, war noch nicht klar, aber wahrscheinlich würden sie schlussendlich sterben. Als er hörte, wie sich die Zimmertür öffnete, setzte er sich schnell auf. Konnten Satan und die Dämonenkönige nicht einmal anklopfen?! Es war Astaroth, welcher sofort zum Punkt kam. „Vater will dich nochmal sehen, er wartet in seinen Gemächern. Ich soll dich hinbringen."

„Warum?", fragte der Nephilim sofort, woraufhin der Verwesungsdämon die Augen verdrehte. „Wirst du gleich sehen. Jetzt komm, ich hab noch zu tun." Da er keine Lust hatte, sich von dem Baal durch die Gänge zerren zu lassen, stand er auf und trottete lustlos auf ihn zu. Satans Gemächer lagen zusammen mit Rins und denen der Dämonenkönigen auf einem Flur, sodass sie nicht allzu weit laufen mussten. Astaroth klopfte an (‚Ach, da tut er es?!', empörte sich Rin gedanklich.) und öffnete die Tür, nachdem er eine Antwort erhalten hatte. Der Raum diente offenbar als Wohnzimmer, mit drei Türen, welche in weitere Zimmer führten. Das Farbschema war mit dem im restlichen Palast identisch, was nicht weiter überraschte. Ein riesiger Kamin dominierte den Raum, zudem gab es mehrere Sofas, Sessel, einen Tisch und einiges an wahrscheinlich äußerst wertvollen Dekorationen wie Gemälden, Statuen und anderen Gegenständen. Vom Dämonengott war allerdings nichts zu sehen, nur Azazel lehnte an einer Wand und starrte offenbar in Gedanken in die blauen Flammen des Kamins. „Vater kommt gleich.", sagte er, ohne Rin oder Astaroth anzusehen. Der jüngere Baal grummelte etwas vor sich hin und ließ sich auf eins der Sofas fallen, während Rin lieber stehen blieb. Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte, doch der Nephilim durchbrach sie nicht. Worüber sollte er sich auch mit ihnen unterhalten? "Oh, ihr könnt aber gut foltern!" Wohl kaum. Außerdem schien keiner von beiden wirklich auf ihn zu achten. Azazel war kurz vorm einnicken und Astaroth wirkte genervt. ‚Warum sind sie hier? Astaroth hatte gesagt, dass er zu tun hat und Azazel sitzt hier sicher nicht aus Lust an der Laune.', überlegte Rin mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie darauf anzusprechen, doch überlegte es sich anders. Sie würden sowieso keine Antwort geben. Die öffnende Tür ließ alle aufsehen und Astaroth aufstehen. Bevor einer von den dreien etwas tun oder sagen konnte, begann Satan bereits zu sprechen. „Ich habe noch einiges zu tun, also bringen wir es schnell hinter uns. Kommt mit." Ohne weitere Erklärung öffnete er eine der Türen und betrat das Zimmer dahinter, Rin und die Baal folgten. Es war Satans Schlafzimmer, aber der Nephilim achtete nicht weiter darauf, er zerbrach sich den Kopf, was der ältere Dämon wohl von ihm wollte. Dieser wandte sich an ihn und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Zieh dein Oberteil aus." Stille herrschte, in denen der Nephilim den Dämonenherrscher entgeistert anstarrte und sogar die Baal schienen von seiner Direktheit überrascht. „Vergiss es!", fauchte er schließlich und wich einige Schritte zurück, während langsam Panik in ihm hochkam „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Ich hasse es, mich zu wiederholen. Zieh. Es. Aus.", zischte Satan gefährlich. „Erst wenn du mir sagst, weswegen!", erwiderte Rin, noch einige weitere Schritte zurücktretend. Wollte er ihn bestrafen, weil er sich geweigert hatte, diese Dämonen zu foltern oder wollte er ihn einfach nur demütigen? „Ich will dir eine Siegeltätowierung geben, das ist alles."

„Eine was?!"

„Eine Siegeltätowierung.", sprang Astaroth ein. „Damit nicht nochmal sowas wie in den Slums passiert." Noch immer schaute Rin verwirrt drein und Azazel seufzte. „Jeder von uns hat sein eigenes Siegel, das uns auch eintätowiert worden ist. Damit können wir beispielsweise beweisen, wer wir sind."

„Da du kein eigenes Siegel hast, werde ich meins einbrennen. Damit solltest du in Zukunft deine Ruhe haben, weil jeder erkennen wird, dass du unter meinem Schutz stehst und es erleichtert es mir, dich aufzuspüren.", erklärte nun Satan. Rin war damit jedoch alles andere als einverstanden. Er sollte sich Satans Siegel auf die Haut brennen lassen, wie Vieh, das ein Brandzeichen von seinem Besitzer bekam und obendrein war es noch eine Art Peilsender?! „Vergiss es, das lasse ich nicht mit mir machen!", zischte er, was die beiden Baal die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Wir haben selbst welche bekommen, als wir jünger waren und wie man sieht, hat es nicht geschadet.", warf Azazel ein. „Bei unserer Krönung wurde es dann mit unserem eigenem Siegel ersetzt, ist also halb so schlimm." Noch immer machte Rin keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen und er überlegte, ob er es wohl zur Tür schaffte, bevor einer der drei ihn erreichen konnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich war die Antwort darauf nein. Satan hatte nun die Geduld verloren und griff zu anderen Methoden. **„Zieh dein Oberteil aus."**, befahl er erneut, dieses Mal mit einer Suggestion. Bevor Rin die Chance hatte, dagegen anzukämpfen, bewegte sich sein Körper von selbst und kam der Aufforderung nach. Satan nickten dann den beiden Baal zu, die sich den Nephilim griffen und zum Bett zerrten. Sie stießen ihn darauf und hielten ihn unten, während Rin wie von Angst gelähmt war. ‚Du bist nicht dort, du bist weit weg von ihnen...Sie werden das nicht tun...', dachte er panisch, aber sein Puls raste und seine Atmung wurde immer schneller, bis er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte, und damit begann zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen. Er wollte das nicht, er wollte nicht angefasst werden, er wollte nicht-

„Das reicht jetzt.", donnerte Satan und ließ sowohl Rin als auch die Dämonenkönige zusammenzucken. Zwar riss es ihn aus seiner Panikattacke, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er mit freien Oberkörper auf Satans Bett lag und von zwei Dämonen unten gehalten wurde. Rins Aufmerksamkeit galt nun dem Dämonengott, der sich mit schnellen Schritten nährte. „Halt still, je mehr du dich bewegt, umso länger dauert es und umso schmerzhafter wird es.", wies er ihn an, während er eine Flamme in seiner Hand erschienen ließ. Rin sah ein, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, außer er hatte so viel Glück und Satan musste ganz plötzlich weg. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und regelmäßig zu atmen, aber die Art und Weise, wie er unten gehalten wurde, während jemand auf ihn zukam, erinnerte ihn zu sehr an sein Erlebnis in den Slums. Seine Unruhe stieg, als Satan eine Hand auf die Stelle legte, wo sein Herz war. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, kam der Schmerz. Er war nicht unerträglich, eher sehr unangenehm, aber er konnte ein Zusammenzucken sowie einen erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken. „Halt still!", erinnerte Astaroth ihn und erhielt einen giftigen Blick dafür. Leichter gesagt als getan! Er versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er an möglichen Dinge dachte, so absurd sie auch waren. Es ging sogar so weit, dass er gedanklich irgendwelche Dinge, die er im Exorzismusunterricht gelernt hatte, aufzählte und sich schließlich fragte, ob das hier wirklich als Tätowierung galt, da es immerhin eingebrannt und nicht gestochen wurde. Stressbewältigung war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Dummerweise wurde das Brennen immer schlimmer, sodass er eine Menge Überwindung brauchte, um still zu halten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es endlich vorbei und Satan zog seine Hand zurück. Die Baal ließen ihn ebenfalls los, sodass er sich langsam aufsetzen konnte. Hart schluckend sah er an sich herunter und tatsächlich, auf seiner linken Brust war nun ein unbekanntes Zeichen zu sehen, welches sich langsam in ein dunkles blau verfärbt. Ein wenig zögerlich strich er mit seinen Fingern darüber und war überrascht davon, nichts zu spüren. Es war genauso glatt wie vorher, als wäre es ein Teil seiner Haut. Nur eine leichte Wärme verriet, wo die Linien entlang gingen, verschwand jedoch stetig. „Bringt ihn zurück in sein Zimmer und kommt dann wieder her. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch." Ohne Rin noch einmal anzusehen, ging Satan aus dem Zimmer. Der Nephilim zog sich stumm an, nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Mit dieser Tätowierung hatte Satan ihn noch mehr unter Kontrolle als jemals zuvor. Er zuckte zusammen, als Azazel ihm etwas entgegen hielt. Es war eine Dose. „Falls es anfängt zu brennen oder sonst irgendwie schmerzt, trage einfach etwas davon auf, dann wird es schnell verschwinden." Langsam nickend nahm er die Dose entgegen und leistete keinen Widerstand, als er aus dem Zimmer geschoben wurde. Bis zum Abendessen würde er hoffentlich seine Ruhe haben.

* * *

Egyn lag auf einem Bett und konnte sich weder bewegen, noch richtig Luft holen. Er wusste nicht, was los war oder wo er sich befand, er sah nur eine Person über sich, die ihn unten hielt. Zwar wusste er nicht wer es war oder was sie wollte, aber in ihm machte sich eine starke, unerklärbare Angst bemerkbar. „Bitte...tu das nicht! Du kannst nicht-" Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken und sein Körper zitterte. Was ging hier vor? Er glaubte, sein Zimmer zu erkennen, aber alles war seltsam verschwommen und erkannte nur einige Bruchstücke. Er hörte eine Stimme, aber sie klang leise und verzerrt. War das ein Traum oder war es echt? _„Egyn?"_, hörte eine weitere Stimme, klarer als der Rest, aber dennoch weit weg. _„Egyn, jetzt wach auf, verdammt!"_

‚Moment, aufwachen?!', damit verschwamm alles und er fuhr hoch, endlich wach. Schwer atmend sah er sich und erkannte sein Zimmer und Iblis, welcher ihn besorgt ansah. War er nicht zuvor woanders gewesen? „Hey, ist alles ok?", hörte er den Feuerdämonen fragen. Er antwortete nicht, sondern presste eine Hand gegen seine Stirn. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren! ‚Ich...Ich war woanders...Vater hatte Amaimon und mich bestraft und ich bin wohl ohnmächtig geworden...'

„Hey, Gehenna an Egyn, geht's dir gut? Soll ich einen Heiler holen?", fragte Iblis erneut, sichtlich besorgt. Dieses Mal nickte er langsam, noch immer ein wenig benebelt. „Ja...ich hatte nur einen seltsamen Traum...und mein Kopf bringt mich um...", murmelte er, die Augen zusammenkneifend, als der Schmerz zunahm. „Ok, warte kurz..." Er hörte wie Iblis aufstand und kurz den Raum verließ, dann das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser und er kam mit einem Glas in der Hand zurück. Die Flüssigkeit darin war leicht rosa und war nur allzu vertraut. Sowohl er als auch der Rest seiner Geschwister benutzten es des Öfteren. „Hier. Kommst du hoch?" Der Wasserdämon nickte stumm und wollte sich aufsetzen, aber zuckte zusammen, als sein ganzer Körper mit Schmerz protestierte. ‚Scheiße...jetzt tut sogar liegen weh...', dachte er frustriert und startete einen weiteren Versuch, dieses Mal erfolgreich. Als ob er sich von Schmerzen aufhalten lassen würde! Stumm nahm er das Glas an und trank einige Schlucke. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf verschwand beinahe sofort, doch der in seinem Körper blieb unverändert. Dieses verdammte Pulver half aber auch wirklich nur bei Kopfschmerzen und Einschlafproblemen! Während der Schmerz nachließ, fiel ihm endlich ein, dass er ja eigentlich wütend auf seinen älteren Bruder war und schaute ihn entsprechend an. „Was willst du hier?", fragte er und gab sich keine Mühe, die Abneigung darin zu verbergen. „Luzifer hat mir von der Sache mit Rin erzählt und dass Amaimon und du von Vater bestraft wurdet. Er hatte mich sowieso herbeordert, also wollte ich gleich nach euch sehen." Egyn schnaubte abfällig und verschränkte die Arme. „Ach, jetzt machst du dir Sorgen und bist so gnädig mal vorbeizuschauen? War sicher nicht leicht, dein neustes Haustier zurückzulassen oder hast du sie mitgenommen?", fragte er schnippisch. Iblis schien für einen Moment von seiner Feindseligkeit überrascht, dann verdrehte er die Augen und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ernsthaft? Du fängst wieder damit an? Wir haben drüber geredet, mehr gibt es kaum zu sagen. Sonst kümmert es dich auch nicht, wen ich flach leg." Oh Nein, so leicht würde er ihn nicht davon kommen lassen! Der jüngere Baal schnaubte abfällig und schaute demonstrativ in die entgegensetzte Richtung. Iblis sollte wissen, dass eine einfache Entschuldigung dieses Mal nicht reichen würde. „Seit sie bei dir gelandet ist, lässt du dich nicht mehr blicken! Du ignorierst meine Anrufe, meine Nachrichten und schaltest dein Handy aus-"

„Weil du mich damit überflutet hast und ich nicht mal mehr in Ruhe duschen gehen konnte!", konterte Iblis, doch Egyn sprach weiter, als hätte er nichts gesagt. „Was findest du überhaupt an ihr?! Frauen gibt es wie Sand am Meer, da brauchst du keine Sterbliche und erst recht keine Exorzistin! Die wird dich nur im Schlaf ermorden oder irgendwie ausnutzen!" Dieses Mal war es Iblis, der abfällig schnaubte. „Oh bitte, hälst du mich wirklich für so dumm? Ich lasse mich ganz sicher nicht von einer ehemaligen Exorzistin ausnutzen."

„Trotzdem!", knurrte der Wasserdämon und stand langsam auf, was mit seinen zittrigen Beinen nicht einfach war. Iblis versuchte ihm zu helfen, doch er schlug seine Hand weg. „Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte er. „Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Meine?!", echote Iblis wie vom Donner gerührt. Er hatte sofort begriffen, was er meinte. „Warum sollte es meine Schuld gewesen sein?! Ich hatte mit der Sache in den Slums nicht zu tun, ihr habt doch in Vaters Namen die Dämonen beauftragt und für eure Strafe kann ich genauso wenig!"

„Wärst du da gewesen, hätte ich nicht mit Amaimon los gehen müssen! Wir haben Rin nur aus den Augen verloren, weil er abgelenkt war und mich damit durcheinander gebracht hat! Du weißt genau, wie er ist! Er hat die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Fisches!", rief er frustriert. Er mochte Amaimon, wirklich, aber er hasste es, bei solchen Dingen mit ihn zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Es war, als würde er den Babysitter für ein zu groß gewachsenes Kleinkind, das Erdbeben auslösen konnte, spielen! „Woah, ich konnte nun wirklich nicht ahnen, dass es so nach hinten los gehen würde! Abgesehen davon hatte ich einiges zu tun und bin nicht nur wegen Shura zurück.", verteidigte sich der Feuerdämon schnell, aber dies ließ Egyn nur noch wütender werden. „Oh, jetzt nennst du sie schon beim Vornamen? Niedlich. Und zur Dämonin hast du sie auch gemacht."

„Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre sie wahrscheinlich nach ein paar Minuten tot gewesen."

„Na und?! Seit wann kümmert es dich, wenn sie schlapp machen?! Dann stirbt sie eben, du wirfst sie den Ghulen vor und Überraschung, alleine in Gehenna sind Millionen weitere, die du dir nehmen kannst! Du magst sie, gib es zu!" Egyn war sich sicher, dass es so war, auch wenn er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, dass sein Bruder jemals so tief sinken würde. Eine andere Erklärung gab es allerdings nicht! Warum war er sonst so besessen von dieser Exorzistin?! „Ernsthaft? Hat Vater dir zwischenzeitlich den Schädel zertrümmert oder wo kommt dieser Mist her?", knurrte Iblis. „Warum sollte ich mich eigentlich rechtfertigen müssen? Du bist mein Bruder, nicht mein Partner!" Egyn starrte ihn nur finster an, woraufhin er ein wenig genervt weitersprach. „Ja, ich finde sie ganz interessant und werde sie etwas länger behalten, aber das war's. Als ob ich mich jemals auf was festes einlassen würde." Da Egyn nichts sagte, fuhr er seufzend fort. „Hey, ist ja nett, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich bin alt genug. Ich bin sogar älter als du-"

„Wir sind Zwillinge.", erinnerte Egyn ihn trocken.

„Ich war zuerst da."‚ argumentierte Iblis.

„Ach, nur weil du vielleicht sechs Minuten früher raus geplatscht bist, oder was?!"

„Ganz genau. Ich komme jedenfalls mit ihr klar. Vater hat es auch erlaubt, es gibt also keine Probleme."

„Aber warum?! Du bist du in den letzten Monaten immer distanzierter geworden und hast behauptet, viel zu tun zu haben, aber für sie hast du Zeit?! Hast du genug von mir?", hakte Egyn nach und ließ Iblis erneut seufzen. „Du verhältst dich wie ein kleines Kind. Ich habe einfach viel zu tun und kann nicht mehr jede Sekunde mit dir verbringen. Shura sehe ich in der Regel nur abends oder nachts, also weniger als dich oder die anderen. Also nein, ich habe nicht genug von dir und ich lasse dich nicht alleine."

„Das hast du aber, dabei hast du versprochen mich nie allein zu lassen...", murmelte Egyn leise und wich erneut seinem Blick aus. Es mochte albern klingen, aber seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt hatten sie so gut wie jeden Tag ihres Lebens zusammen verbracht und wenn sie einmal getrennt waren, hatte es sich wie die Höchststrafe angefüllt. Sie hatten sogar als Kinder oft im selben Bett geschlafen, auch wenn ihr Vater es ungern gesehen hatte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für Zwillinge, so viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und sich nahe zu stehen, doch auch als sie älter wurden, hatte sich daran kaum etwas geändert. Vor allem Egyn hasste es von Iblis getrennt zu sein und tendierte dazu, leicht...aufgekratzt zu sein, wenn sein Zwilling nicht bei ihm war. Iblis gehörte tatsächlich zu den wenigen Personen, die ihn beruhigen konnten, wenn er eine seiner "Phasen" hatte. Manchmal ging es sogar so weit, dass er sich ohne den Feuerdämonen in der Gegenwart ihrer restlichen Geschwistern und sogar ihres Vaters unwohl führte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie früher oftmals gegenseitig für bestimmte Dinge die Schuld auf sich genommen hatten und dementsprechend oft zusammen bestraft worden waren. Er sah es einfach nicht ein, so lange von seinem Bruder getrennt zu sein. Sollte man ihn doch als obsessiv bezeichnen, na und?! „Ok, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war.", gab Iblis schlussendlich nach. „Aber deine Eifersucht ist echt unnötig." Nein, war sie nicht. War Iblis immer noch eingeschnappt, weil er die letzten Dämoninnen umgebracht hatte, da der Feuerdämon sie länger als sonst behalten hatte? Egal, es geschah ihnen ganz recht. „Da solltest du mal still sein. Wer ist denn neidisch auf unseren Baby Bruder?", antwortete er und lachte, als er Iblis' Gesicht sah. „Tu nicht so, wir alle wissen es. Du bist sauer, weil er Vaters Flammen hat."

„Ich bin der Dämonenkönig des Feuers, ich sollte die haben.", kam die geknurrte Antwort. „Ich hätte damals einfach diese Exorzistin töten sollen..."

„Wenn du vor hast, Rin zu töten, wird Vater wahrscheinlich dich töten. Mit Recht.", sagte Egyn sofort, bevor der ältere Dämon auf dumme Gedanken kam. „Ihn töten?", wiederholte Iblis. „Ich bin zwar etwas genervt von ihm, aber ich würde niemals meinen eigenen Bruder töten. Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass ich es ihm leicht machen muss. Dann lernt er endlich mal, dass er noch weit unter uns ist.", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Jetzt steh aber mal langsam auf, es gibt bald Essen und ich will nach Amaimon sehen." Egyn nickte, aber das Thema war noch nicht durch. Wenn Iblis die Exorzistin nicht los werden wollte, würde er es wohl selbst in die Hand nehmen. Unterdessen machte Iblis einen gedanklichen Vermerk, Shura darauf hinzuweisen, bloß nichts von Egyn anzunehmen, sei es nun Essen, Trinken oder irgendwelche Gegenstände. Er wäre wirklich schade, wenn sie schon sterben würde.

* * *

Genau wie Rin es erwartet hatte, war es tatsächlich bis zum Abendessen ruhig geblieben. Allerdings war man wohl inzwischen der Meinung, dass er über die Sache in den Slums hinweggekommen wäre, denn man hatte ihn bereits wieder ins Esszimmer bestellt. Dort warteten bereits die restlichen Baal, darunter auch Amaimon und Egyn. Äußerlich ließen sich keine Verletzungen erkennen, allerdings schien ihnen fast jede Bewegung Schmerzen zu bereiten. Stumm setzte er sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz gegenüber Satan, welcher noch nicht da war. „Also...du hast deine Siegeltätowierung bekommen, Rin?", fragte Iblis plötzlich. Überrascht sah er auf und schaute zu dem Feuerdämonen. „Ähm...ja.", antwortete er ein wenig unsicher. Warum sprach der Feuerkönig ihn plötzlich an? Zuvor hatte er ihn am Tisch immer ignoriert. „Er war schlimmer als du als Kind, wenn du in die Wanne solltest.", kommentierte Azazel und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Iblis ignorierte letzteren Kommentar und grinste Rin an. „Ernsthaft? So langsam frage ich mich, ob du wirklich von Vater bist oder ob dieses Miststück doch-"

„Iblis!", fuhr Luzifer scharf dazwischen. „Es reicht jetzt. Du blamierst dich nur mit diesen ewigen Kleinlichkeiten." Der Feuerkönig öffnete und schloss den Mund, aber kein Wort kam hervor. Schlussendlich schnaubte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Rin war dagegen hellhörig geworden, als seine Mutter erwähnt worden war. Offenbar schien der Feuerkönig nicht viel von ihr zu halten, wenn er ihr derartige Namen verpasste, aber es bewies wohl, dass er etwas über sie wusste. Er beschloss, sich später deswegen zu erkundigen. Vielleicht konnte er einen einzelnen Baal dazu überreden, ihm etwas zu erzählen. Die Stille hielt nicht lange an, da Satan kurz darauf zu ihnen stieß. Sofort standen die Dämonenkönige auf und verbeugten sich, Rin wollte sich eigentlich weigern, doch Beelzebub hatte ihn mit auf die Füße gezogen und gezwungen mitzumachen. Als sie sich wieder hinsetzten, fiel Rin auf, dass sowohl Egyn als auch Amaimon die Köpfe eingezogen hatten und es nicht wagten, ihren Vater anzusehen. Sogar einige der anderen Dämonen wirkten angespannt, als würden sie auf irgendwas warten. „Egyn und Amaimon, meinem Blick auszuweichen wird nichts ändern. Seht mich gefälligst an oder braucht eine weitere Lektion in Respekt?", sagte Satan plötzlich und ließ beide Dämonenkönige zusammenzucken. Sie kamen der Aufforderung jedoch nach, obwohl sie sich offensichtlich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten. „Während eurer Abwesenheit hat sich einiges an Arbeit angehäuft. Das ist besser bis morgen Abend erledigt, verstanden?" Beide nickten sofort, sichtlich eingeschüchtert. Glücklicherweise wandte der Dämonenherrscher seine Aufmerksamkeit an den Rest und verlangte von jedem Bericht über verschiedene Affären in ihren jeweiligen Reichen. Das meiste war für Rin unverständlich, doch er versuchte dennoch zuzuhören. Vielleicht würde er dabei etwas nützliches erfahren. Unterdessen war das Essen gekommen und wie so oft spürte er Satans Blick auf sich. „Ich habe mich übrigens dazu entschlossen, dein Kampftraining vorzuverlegen. Der Zwischenfall in den Slums hat mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass wir noch mehr Arbeit vor uns haben, als gedacht."

„Hättet ihr mich nicht gezwungen, dieses Zeug zu trinken, wäre nichts davon passiert!", protestierte der Nephilim sofort, doch Satan schnaubte. „Du kannst dich nicht immer nur auf deine Flammen verlassen. Mit einer Waffe umgehen zu können und waffenlosen Kampf zu beherrschen, ist ein Muss. Deine Brüder werden sich darin abwechseln, dich zu unterrichten und Iblis wird vorerst dein Training mit den Flammen übernehmen."

„Ähm...werde ich?", fragte der Feuerdämon sichtlich überrumpelt, was ihm einen scharfen Blick von seinem Vater einbrachte. „Hast du ein Problem damit?", zischte er in einem gefährlichen Unterton. Der jüngere Dämon schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, ich war nur überrascht."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte Rin entgegen seines Verstandes. „Wie lange willst du noch so tun, als hättest du eine Wahl?", schnaubte Satan. Zwar war der Nephilim alles andere als begeistert von der Ankündigung, aber schaden würde es wohl wirklich nicht. Je eher er seine Kräfte in den Griff bekam, umso besser. Möglicherweise würde ihm früher oder später doch noch die Flucht gelingen. „Du fängst morgen an.", hörte er Satan sagen und wusste jetzt schon, dass er nichts zu lachen haben würde.

* * *

Rins Vermutung bestätigte sich früher, als er erwartet hatte. Nach dem Abendessen hatte er sich relativ früh in sein Bett verkrochen, zuvor hatte Luzifer ihm freundlicherweise etwas besorgt, das ihn albtraumlos schlafen ließ. Da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie ihm momentan etwas geben würden, was schädlich war und er nicht auf Albträume scharf war, hatte er die seltsam riechende Flüssigkeit eingenommen und tatsächlich gut schlafen können. Seine Ruhe wurde dummerweise abrupt unterbrochen, als man ihm die Decke wegzog und eine laute Stimme ertönte, sodass er beinahe aus dem Bett fiel. ‚Überfall?!'

„Na los, beweg deinen Hintern hoch und zieh dir irgendwelche Sportsachen an oder du darfst in deinen Schlafsachen antreten.", scheuchte Iblis ihn hoch. Rin, noch immer im Halbschlaf, sah ihn blinzelnd an. „Was tust du denn hier?", nuschelte er fassungslos und ließ den Feuerkönig die Augen verdrehen. „Heute ist Training angesagt, hast du's schon vergessen oder was? Jetzt mach hin, Essen kommt gleich und dann geht's direkt los." Mit einem Stöhnen drehte sich Rin auf die Seite und wollte sich wieder unter der Decke verkriechen, bis ihm einfiel, dass Iblis diese einkassiert hatte. Grummelnd richtete er sich auf und schaute zur Uhr, welche 4:30 Uhr zeigte. Entsetzt starrte er sie an, dann Iblis, welcher noch immer wartete, dass er aufstand. „Ist das ein Scherz?! So früh muss ich nicht mal zur Schule aufstehen!", entrüstete sich der Nephilim erbost. Iblis zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Frühes Aufstehen macht produktiver und man hat mehr vom Tag. Angeblich. Ich bin selbst nicht begeistert, aber für heute muss es gehen. Wir müssen manchmal Tage ohne Schlaf aushalten. Jetzt steh endlich auf oder ich zünde dir den Schweif an!" Murrend und alle Baal, Satan sowie sämtliche bekannte höhere Mächte verfluchend, quälte er sich hoch und schleppte sich in Richtung Kleiderschrank. Nicht mal Yukio oder Shura hatten ihn je so früh aus dem Bett geworfen! Ohne lange nachzudenken, griff er sich die erstbesten Klamotten, die aussahen, als würden sie für Bewegung taugten und schlurfte ins Bad. Knapp fünf Minuten später kam er wieder heraus und wurde von Iblis aus dem Zimmer geschleust. Wie konnte der Baal so wach sein?! Die Antwort darauf fand sich am Esszimmer, wo bereits Astaroth und Egyn saßen und ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls noch nicht ganz im Land der Wachen angekommen waren. „Iblis, du bist jetzt schon wach?", murmelte Egyn gähnend. „Wer bist du und was hast du meinem Zwilling angetan?" Moment, Zwilling?! „Japp, allerdings nur wegen diesem scheußlichen Kaffeeabklatsch. Schmeckt zwar scheiße, aber wenigstens ist man schneller wach.", antwortete Iblis und ließ sich neben Egyn nieder. Offenbar legte man nicht so viel Wert auf die Platzordnung, wenn man unter sich war. Der Nephilim beschloss, sich ihnen gegenüber zu setzen, wo ihm eine der Bediensteten sofort sein Frühstück hinstellte. Er wollte sich bedanken, doch sein Gehirn arbeitete zu langsam, sodass sie bereits verschwunden war. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Iblis und Egyn. „Ihr beiden seid Zwillinge?", hakte er ein wenig verblüfft nach. Die beiden sahen sich zwar vom Gesicht her ähnlich, aber immerhin hatten sie nicht nur verschiedene Elemente, sondern auch verschiedene Haar- und Augenfarben und sogar Hauttypen! „Ja, sind wir. Bevor du fragst wie das geht: Unsere Mutter war halb Feuer- und halb Wasserdämonin.", antwortete Iblis. „Offiziell war sie eine Wasserdämonin, aber die Feuerdämonenseite war trotzdem in ihren Genen. Jede Dämonenart hat allerdings ein für sie typisches Aussehen. In anderen Worten: Egyn hat ihre Wasserdämonen Gene bekommen, daher die blauen Haare, Augen und die blasse Haut und ich habe die Feuerdämonen Gene, also habe ich das für dieses Element typische Aussehen. Ist etwas kompliziert und es spielen noch einige Faktoren eine Rolle, aber ich kenne mich nicht wirklich mit aus." Im ersten Moment verstand Rin nur Bahnhof, was er vor allem auf sein sich noch im Ruhemodus befindliches Gehirn schob, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso logischer erschien es ihm. Außerdem war nun seine Neugierde geweckt worden. „Wie hat dann der Rest sein Element bekommen? Durch Satan?", fragte er. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass Vaya ihn davor gewagt hatte, derartige Fragen zu stellen. Alle anwesenden Baal zuckten kurz zusammen und sahen erst ihn an, dann sich gegenseitig. „Vater hat zwar die Kontrolle über alle Elemente, aber außer Iblis und ich haben alle verschiedene Mütter.", erklärte Egyn knapp und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Arme verschränkt und offensichtlich in der Defensive. „Steht ihr mit ihnen in Kontakt?", erkundigte sich Rin vorsichtig. Zwar schienen sie nicht darüber reden zu wollen, aber seine Neugierde war zu groß und so viel Schaden konnte eine einfache Frage wohl kaum anrichten. Dummerwiese war er damit offenbar in ein Minenfeld gerannt. „Wir sind ihnen nie begegnet. Sie sind alle kurz nach unserer Geburt gestorben oder wurden getötet.", zischte Astaroth. „Und jetzt hör auf, zu fragen. Es spielt keine Rolle und wir waren ihnen sowieso egal." Unangenehmes Schweig folgte, welches nur vom Klappern von Besteck unterbrochen wurde, da Rin (nachdem er von Iblis böse angestarrt worden war) endlich begonnen hatte, zu frühstücken. Er beschloss, es vorerst gut sein zu lassen. Offenbar war es ein schwieriges Thema und abgesehen davon vertrauten sie ihm nicht genug, um ihm etwas so persönliches anvertrauen. Er zwang sich sogar an etwas anderes zu denken, damit sie nicht wieder seine Gedanken lasen und wütend wurden, weil er über ihre Mütter grübelte. Schließlich ergriff Egyn erneut das Wort und überraschte Rin mit dem, was folgte gehörig. „Geht es dir eigentlich besser seit...der Sache in den Slums?" Fast rechnete er damit, dass Astaroth oder Iblis einen bissigen Kommentar abgeben würden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. War das eine Falle? „Mir geht's gut.", log er schnell, den Blick des älteren Dämonen ausweichend. „Sicher.", erwiderte dieser. „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner."

„Tu nicht so, als würde es dich kümmern oder als ob du es verstehen würdest!", antwortete Rin gereizt und wurde erneut überrascht, als Egyn bitter auflachte. „Oh, ich verstehe es ganz genau. Ich habe als Kind für längere Zeit in den Slums gelebt, wie du dich erinnern wirst. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nie das gleiche Problem hatte? Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass mir niemand geholfen hat und ich mich allein durchschlagen musste. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich von Vater abstamme und daher meine Dämonenform in so einem jungen Alter entfesseln konnte, als es jemand zum ersten Mal versucht hat. Andernfalls hätte er wohl Erfolg gehabt." Daraufhin wusste der Halbdämon nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte und schwieg. Kaum hatte er aufgegessen, schob Iblis ihm eine Kanne mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit entgegen, sowie eine Tasse. „Trink was davon, sonst pennst du mir im Stehen ein.", wies er an. Rin betrachte die offenbar heiße Flüssigkeit kritisch. „Was ist das?"

„Sowas wie Kaffee, nur widerlicher und wesentlich effektiver.", kam die nicht gerade aufbauende Antwort. Wissend, dass er keine wirkliche Wahl hatte, goss er sich eine Tasse ein und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Er hatte noch nie Kaffee getrunken, daher erwischte ihn der Geschmack erst recht im Kalten und ließ es ihn beinahe wieder ausspucken. ‚Hat Samael das zusammengebraut? Würde mich jedenfalls nicht wundern...', dachte er und musste ein würgen unterdrücken. Inzwischen war es 5:00 Uhr, was noch immer viel zu früh war, aber immerhin fühlte er sich tatsächlich wesentlich wacher und nicht mehr wie ein Zombie. Iblis gab ihm keine Atempause, sondern zog ihn auf die Füße und verkündete, dass es direkt mit dem Training los gehen würde. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war das Teleportieren. Zwar war es schnell vorbei, aber es reichte aus, um ihn ordentlich zu erschrecken. Konnte man ihn nicht einmal warnen?! Sein Ärger wich schnell Überwältigung, als ihm klar wurde, wo sie gelandet waren. Sie standen in einer offenbar unterirdischen Arena, die ihn ein wenig an das Kolosseum erinnerte. Der Boden bestand aus festgetretener Erde und Sand, mehrere Tore zogen sich an der Steinwand entlang und darüber waren Zuschauertribünen. Beim näheren hinsehen fiel ihm zusätzlich auf, dass sich am Rand ein Graben langzog und man somit, wenn man aus den Toren trat, über Brücken musste. Besonders auffällig waren jedoch die Steinbrocken, kleine Ruinen und zerstörten Säulen, die überall verteilt waren. Vielleicht dienten sie als Deckung? Er wollte Iblis darauf ansprechen, doch als er sich zu ihm drehte, war er nirgends zu sehen. Umgehend machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit, welches sich nur bestätigte, als sein ganzer Körper in höchste Alarmbereitschaft überging. Ohne zu wissen weswegen, machte er einen Hechtsprung hinter eine der Säulen, was sich als eine gute Entscheidung herausstellte. Der Feuerstoß verfehlte ihn, allerdings konnte er die Hitze deutlich spüren. „Was zur Hölle, Iblis?!", entfuhr es ihm, konnte den Feuerdämonen allerdings nicht entdecken. Umso überraschter war er, als er plötzlich von hinten am Nacken gegriffen, hochgehoben und gegen eine Wand geworfen wurde. „Ernsthaft? Du konntest nicht herausfinden, wo ich bin? Wie bist du noch am Leben?!", hörte er Iblis fragen. Noch ein wenig benommen, richtete er sich auf und sah den Dämonenkönig vorwurfsvoll an. „Was meinst du?! Du Arsch hast mich von hinten angegriffen, natürlich wusste ich nicht, wo du bist!"

„Was, glaubst du etwa, dass jeder, der dich tot sehen will, so nett ist, sich vor dich hinzustellen und vorzustellen?", schnaubte Iblis abwertend. „Lektion eins: Sei immer wachsam und erwarte das Unerwartete. Keiner ist so dumm, sich mit einem von uns im offenen Kampf anzulegen. Jeder halbwegs intelligente Dämon oder Exorzist wird versuchen dich aus dem Hinterhalt zu erledigen. Abgesehen davon tendieren wir Dämonen dazu, uns auf Tricks und Täuschungen zu verlassen, also erwarte keinen ehrlichen Kampf."

„Wir sind grad mal beim ersten Trainingstag, jetzt bleib mal auf dem Boden!". protestierte Rin und trat vorsichtshalber einige Schritte zurück. „Du hat mir nicht mal gesagt, was du für heute geplant hast!" Was erwartete Iblis von ihm?! Er wusste erst seit knapp einem halben Jahr von Dämonen und Exorzisten und nun erwartete der Baal ernsthaft, dass er alles sofort konnte? Als ob es dem Dämonen in seiner Position anders gegangen wäre! „Ganz einfach.", antwortete Iblis und setzte ein Grinsen auf, welches dem Nephilim absolut nicht gefiel. „Zuerst schauen wir mal, was du drauf hast und die beste Möglichkeit dafür ist, dich zum kämpfen zu zwingen.~" Rins schlechtes Gefühl erreichte nun seinen Höhepunkt und ließ ihn erneut zurückweichen. Für einen Moment hoffte er, dass es nur ein Witz war, aber leider war es das nicht. Ihm blieb keine Atempause, sondern er musste direkt einem Feuerball ausweichen. „Spinnst du?! Ich kann kaum meine Flammen kontrollieren!", rief er in der Hoffnung, den Baal umzustimmen. „Dann solltest du es lernen. Schwimm' oder geh' unter!" Ein weiterer Angriff verfehlte Rin knapp und sein Versuch einen Gegenangriff zu starten, glückte zwar, doch Iblis trat einfach beiseite. „Niedlich.", feixte der ältere Dämon. „Aber ich würde mich mal etwas mehr ins Zeug legen, wenn du keine Verbrennungen haben willst." Weitere Attacken hagelten auf den Halbdämonen ein und ließen ihm kaum eine Gelegenheit, sich zu wehren. Stattdessen wich er aus und versuchte Iblis' Flammen mit seinen eigenen zu ersticken, aber seine mangelnde Erfahrung machte sich schnell bemerkbar. Ein Kampf war das hier wirklich nicht, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auszuweichen und zu versuchen, abzuhauen. Wenn er nur sein Schwert hätte! Damit könnte er den älteren Dämonen wenigstens auf Abstand halten, aber so war es einfach ein ewiges Versteckspiel. Keuchend presste er sich hinter eine Säule, betend, dass er nicht wieder so schnell gefunden werden würde, doch wurde er bereits nur wenige Sekunden später erneut vertrieben. Es war noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde um und er fühlte sich bereits wie nach einem Marathon. Iblis war dagegen nicht ansatzweise erschöpft und schien sichtlich Spaß daran zu haben, den Nephilim zu jagen. „Wie lange willst du noch weglaufen? Du kommst hier nicht raus und ich höre nicht auf, bevor ich alles gesehen hab, was du kannst. Es scheint nicht grad viel zu sein, aber irgendwie musst du Amaimon ja damals besiegt haben...Also komm endlich raus und hör auf, dich wie ein Feigling zu verkriechen!" Als sich nichts rührte, stieß er ein frustriertes Grollen aus und tauchte nur einige Sekunden darauf neben Rin auf. Dieser konnte dieses Mal nicht schnell genug reagieren und er schrie auf, als sein Arm verbrannt wurde. „Erbärmlich!", spie Iblis abfällig, griff in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf hoch. „Jetzt hör mal zu, du kleine Göre. Du bist vielleicht Vaters momentaner Liebling, aber das heißt nicht, dass dir alles in den Arsch geschoben wird! Wir haben uns alle unseren Platz erkämpft, also tust du das gefälligst auch!" Damit warf er ihn zurück in den Staub. „Steh auf!", fauchte er. Rin biss die Zähne zusammen und stand mit einigen Schwierigkeiten auf, den Schmerz ignorierend. „Greif mich an. Ich werde dieses Mal nur blocken und ausweichen. Vielleicht kommen wir dann endlich mal voran.", zischte der Baal giftig. Der Nephilim zögerte, kam der Aufforderung jedoch schlussendlich nach und schickte ihm einen eher kläglichen Feuerstoß entgegen. „Was war das denn?", kam das genervte Seufzen. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung leitete er den Angriff um und auch die nachfolgenden waren kein Problem für ihn. Schlussendlich verwendete er nicht einmal mehr seine Kräfte, sondern wich nur noch aus und gähnte. „Meine Fresse...deine Form ist furchtbar, du lässt alle Angriffspunkte offen und ich fange gar nicht erst mit deinen allgemeinen Bewegung an...da kann ein Kleinkind mehr!" Ein wenig frustriert warf Rin dem Baal eine weitere Ladung Flammen entgegen, welche er mit einem erneuten Seufzen umlenkte und dem Halbdämonen zurückschickte. Dieser wurde zwar nicht verbrannt, aber gegen die Wand einige Meter hinter ihm geschleudert. „Ich halte mich sogar zurück und trotzdem schaffst du nichts. Diese Exorzisten haben noch mehr Schaden angerichtet als gedacht.", zischte der Feuerdämon gefährlich. Rin antwortete nicht, er war genau auf seinem verletzten Arm gelandet und umklammerte diesen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Iblis beobachtete ihn für einige Sekunden stumm, bevor er neben ihm kniete und seinen Arm griff. Der Nephilim wollte seine Hand beiseite schlag, doch Iblis' Griff war stärker. Anstatt ihm jedoch weiter zu verbrennen, schnippte er mit den Fingern und ließ eine Schale erschienen, in der eine streng riechende Paste war. Sie brannte im ersten Moment fürchterlich, als der Dämonenkönig begann sie aufzutragen, kurz darauf verschwand das Gefühl allerdings und schließlich sah sein Arm aus, als wäre er nie verletzt gewesen. Verwirrt schaute er Iblis an, welcher nur schnaubte. „Jetzt tu nicht so überrascht. Du bist schwach, wahnsinnig nervtötend und ich persönlich war ursprünglich dafür, dich den Ghulen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, aber du bist immer noch mein Bruder und dich unnötig verletzt bleiben zu lassen, behindert nur das Training. Jetzt hör auf, zu glotzen und steh auf, wir haben noch einiges vor uns." Zwar war der Nephilim alles andere als erpicht darauf, aber er nickte und stand auf. „Und was jetzt? Das gleiche von vorne?", fragte er säuerlich und zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Iblis den Kopf. Diese verschwand jedoch, als ihn wieder ein ungutes Gefühl überkam, das er bereits kannte. Er versuchte den Blickkontakt mit dem Baal zu unterbrechen, nur um festzustellen, dass es nicht mehr ging und damit seine Befürchtung bestätigte. **„Knie nieder."**

Rin war so überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Befehl, er hatte keine Gelegenheit sich gegen die Suggestion zu wehren. War Suggestion das richtige Wort? Vielleicht doch eher Hypnose? Es spielte wohl keine Rolle, auf jeden Fall hasste er es, wenn das jemand tat! „Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte er, versucht ruhig zu sprechen, aber sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich nur. „Ich will sehen wie gut deine geistige und psychische Resistenz ist, vor allem nach dem Zwischenfall in dem Slums.", antwortete Iblis, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. „Ach, und ich finde es immer ganz witzig, anderen dämliche Befehle zu geben." Natürlich tat er das. Wie alt war der Dämon nochmal? Er führte sich auf wie ein verzogener Jugendlicher! „Keine Sorge, du musst dich nicht selbst verstümmeln oder so.~", grinste Iblis, was ihn allerdings kaum tröstete. Das würde ein langer Tag werden. Leider stellten sich seine Befürchtungen als richtig heraus. Zwar war keiner der ihm zugemuteten Befehle wirklich schädlich, manche waren eher albern als alles andere, doch viele waren auch ziemlich demütigend und unangenehm. Es reichte vom Boden ablecken, sich ausziehen (was nicht gerade die besten Erinnerungen hoch brachte) und sich selbst eine Ohrfeige verpassen bis hin zum wahrheitsgemäßen antworten verschiedenster Fragen. Nun wusste der Baal beispielsweise, dass Rin Angst vor seinen Flammen und seinem dämonischen Erbe hatte, er in Shiemi verschossen gewesen war, er bei Horrorfilmen oft Albträume bekam und er sich kaum die Namen der anderen Baal merken konnte. Wundervoll, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Hin und wieder gelang es dem Nephilim, Iblis' Einfluss abzuschütteln, sobald dieser jedoch Druck machte, war es damit schon wieder vorbei. Glücklicherweise war auch diese Sache bald vorbei und sie machten endlich mit anderen Dingen weiter. Unter anderem testete Iblis sein Wissen im waffenlosen Kampf, welches bis auf einige Prügeleien kaum vorhanden war. Dabei wurde ihm zudem mitgeteilt, dass er ab sofort jeden Tag körperliches Training absolvieren würde. Er dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, wie solches Training in Gehenna aussehen würden. Mit Ausdauerlauf, Sprint und Geräteturnen war es sicher nicht getan. Schlussendlich waren sie damit fertig und gingen zum nächsten und hoffentlich letztem Teil über, der Rin mit einer alten Nemesis konfrontierte: Kerzen. „Warum muss ich mit Kerzen üben?! Das ist langweilig!", nörgelte er und warf den Objekten seines Unmutes einen strafenden Blick zu. Er hatte gesehen, wie Satan bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in Assiah Dinge (und Personen) durch einen kurzen Blick anzünden konnte, also warum funktionierte das nicht?! Iblis seufzte. „Weil keiner Lust hat, dass hier wieder was brennt. Ja, es ist langweilig, aber genau das ist eben momentan dein Niveau oder willst du lieber an niederrangigen Dämonen üben?" Das wollte er natürlich nicht und er verstand, dass seine Kontrolle alles andere als einwandfrei war, aber er konnte keine Kerzen mehr sehen! „Egal was ich tu, die enden so oder so nur als Wachsklumpen. Schau!" Er demonstrierte es und wie immer waren sofort alle Kerzen innerhalb weniger Sekunden unbrauchbar. „Mit so einer Herangehensweise kein Wunder! Hör auf dich anzuzweifeln, sonst sitzen wir hier noch in 150 Jahren!", konterte Iblis. „Wie kann man überhaupt Angst vor seinen eigenen Flammen haben?!"

„Diese Flammen haben einen Haufen Menschen auf dem Gewissen und ich habe keine Lust, wieder wie im Kampf gegen Amaimon den Verstand zu verlieren!"

„Schwerter töten auch und trotzdem bist du mit einem rumgerannt. Man kann andere sogar mit den Fäusten töten, amputieren tust du sie trotzdem nicht. Solange du deine Flammen unter Kontrolle hast, musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Pass auf." Er schnippte mit den Fingern und Rin war von roten Flammen umhüllt, die allerdings nicht brannten, sondern angenehm warm waren. „Du hast mehrere tausend Jahre Übung. Ich wurde da einfach reingeworfen und jetzt erwarten alle, dass ich sofort alles kann!", versuchte der Nephilim sein Problem zu erklären, was den Baal leider weniger kümmerte. „Wenn du meckern kannst, kannst du auch üben." Die Wachsklumpen verschwanden und neue Kerzen tauchten auf, welche schnell das Schicksal ihrer Vorgänger teilten. So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Iblis es leid wurde und dazwischen fuhr, da er das Problem längst erkannt hatte: Anstatt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, die Kerzen anzuzünden, musste er sich direkt auf die Dochte konzentrieren. Daraufhin gelang es Rin endlich, sie richtig anzuzünden. Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen ging es direkt mit zusätzlichem körperlichem Training weiter und dauerte bis zum Abend. Rin schaffte es noch in die Dusche und anschließend ins Bett, dann schlief er sofort ein. Die nächsten Tage liefen nicht anders ab, nur wurde er hin und wieder ins Verlies gebracht, wo er erneut der Folter der Dämonen zusah. Genau wie beim ersten Mal bereitete es ihm immer wieder ein widerliches Gefühl, doch gleichzeitig empfand er dabei einen Hauch von Genugtuung, so sehr er sich dafür hasste. Ansonsten war alles wie gehabt: Er stand früh auf, frühstückte und trainierte bis zum Abend in der Arena. Bisher Iblis übernahm noch immer sein Training mit den Flammen, beim körperlichen und waffenlosen Training sprangen oft Egyn oder Beelzebub ein. Es war sehr viel auf einmal und entsprechend überwältigend, aber sie waren gnadenlos. Eine ganze Woche verging, in denen er mehr Muskelkater bekam als wirkliche Fortschritte zu machen, doch zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, dass er seine Flammen langsam besser in den Griff bekam. Auch wenn er sich mit seiner Situation noch immer nicht abgefunden hatte, so konnte er die Gelegenheit zumindest nutzen, um endlich Dinge zu lernen, die ihm in Assiah verwehrt geblieben worden waren. Außerdem bekam er dadurch die Gelegenheit, mehr über die Dämonenkönige und Satan zu erfahren, auch wenn sich letzterer seit dem tätowieren nur zum Abendessen hatte blicken lassen. Luzifer, Samael und Azazel sah er ebenfalls kaum, mit der Ausnahme des Abendessens, wo sie stets anwesend waren und sich austauschten. Zugegebermaßen war er fast erleichtert deswegen. Er traute sich noch lange nicht zu, mit dem Zeitkönig längere Zeit allein in einem Zimmer zu sein, ohne zu versuchen, ihn anzuzünden und er wusste, dass er mit dem Versuch nicht so einfach davonkommen würde. Luzifer und Azazel ging er ebenfalls nur allzu gerne aus dem Weg. Der Geisterdämon hatte ihn schon direkt im Hotel verstört und der Lichtkönig bereitete ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, weswegen. Inzwischen hatte er kleine Fortschritte gemacht hatte, nur seine Flammen bereiteten ihm immer wieder Schwierigkeiten. Laut Iblis war es sein mangelndes Selbstvertrauen, was er nun mal nicht abstellen konnte. Er hatte es öfter versucht, nur um an seine Visionen im Fegefeuer und seine Albträume zu denken. Egal was passierte, er wollte nicht wie sein Doppelgänger enden und vollends zu einem blutdurstigen Dämon werden. Vielleicht klang es albern, aber er hatte Angst, dass er jeden Funken Menschlichkeit verlieren würde, wenn er sich zu sehr seinem dämonischen Wesen hingab. Iblis hatte ihm bereits erklärt, dass jeder Dämon eine Art inneres Tier hatte, welches bei einem Kontrollverlust schnell die Oberhand gewann. In seinem Fall war es fast noch schlimmer, denn sein Hass, seine Gier, seine Lust nach Macht und Stärke, in anderen Worten all das, was sein dämonisches Selbst ausmachte, war vor all diesen Jahren mit seinem Herzen versiegelt worden. Sobald er sein Dämonenherz befreite, musste er also nicht nur seine kompletten Flammen unter Kontrolle bekommen, sondern würde sich gegen die geballte Kraft seiner Dämonenhälfte stellen müssen. Was genau dies bedeute, hatte ihm noch keiner gesagt und er fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, an dem er es herausfinden würde. Von all diesen Digen abgesehen, brachten seine Fortschritte auch Satans Pläne für ihn und Assiah näher. Momentan befand er sich in einem Übungskampf gegen eigene niederrangige Dämonen. Mit seinen Flammen wären diese einfach zu töten, aber er tat es nicht. Nicht nur, weil er sich scheute seine Kräfte vermehrt einzusetzen, er wollte keine Unschuldigen töten. Diese Dämonen hatten ihm nichts getan und griffen nur an, weil Iblis es ihnen befahl. Ja, er hatte in Assiah ebenfalls Dämonen getötet, diese hatten allerdings versucht ihm oder seinen Freunden zu schaden und stellten damit einen gewaltigen Unterschied dar. Mit einem lauten Ächzen fiel er auf den Rücken und ein Ghul sprang auf ihn, während der Feuerkönig einen frustrierten Laut von sich gab. Zu Beginn hatte er nicht viel zu Rins Widerwillen gesagt und versucht, ihn durch Übungskämpfen und einigen Gemeinheiten zum größeren Einsatz seiner Flammen zu zwingen, aber inzwischen war er nur noch frustriert. „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wir hängen jetzt schon seit Tagen, nur weil du dich nicht zusammenreißen kannst!", fauchte er den Nephilim an. „Ich habe die Schnauze voll! Entweder du tust jetzt endlich, was du sollst oder ich schwöre bei Vater, ich werfe dich in die Slums zurück!"

„Na und? Dann tu es doch!", antwortete Rin nicht weniger frustriert und warf einen bösen Blick zum Ghul, welcher sofort von ihm runter ging. Natürlich bluffte er, niemals wieder wollte er dorthin zurück. Den älteren Dämonen kalt anstarrend, rappelte er sich auf. „Ich kann es nicht! Ich wollte diese Flammen nie und ich will sie immer noch nicht!"

„Tja, dumm gelaufen, du hast sie bekommen und du wirst sie für immer haben, komm klar damit! Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass du dir nur ins eigene Fleisch schneidest?! Früher oder später wird Gehenna wissen, wer du bist und dann wirst du für viele ein Ziel werden! Wenn du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast, bist du noch schneller Tod als durch irgendwelche Exorzisten in Assiah! Abgesehen davon wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass du Dämonen verbrennt, also wo ist das Problem?!"

„Zuvor haben sie mich angegriffen oder meine Freunde bedroht! Die hier greifen mich nur wegen dir an! Was für eine Art König schickt seine Untertanen überhaupt zum sterben?! Solltet ihr sie nicht beschützen oder sowas?!"

„Erstens gehören die meisten nicht zu mir, sondern sind von den anderen geborgt und zweitens, ist es nicht unsere Aufgabe sie zu schützen, sondern sie zu führen und für die Vernichtung unserer Feinde zu sorgen. Wir sind Dämonenkönige, nicht die Wohlfahrt. Abgesehen davon machen die paar nichts. Welche wie sie gibt es wie Sand am Meer und Vater kann immer neue machen." Kopfschüttelnd stieß Rin ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. Wäre er ein Dämonenkönig, würde er niemals so mit seinen Untertanen umspringen, nur stieß er bei Iblis damit offensichtlich auf taube Ohren. So langsam taten ihm all die Dämonen irgendwo leid. Mit solchen Herrschern war es alles anderes als leicht. „Wir fangen nochmal an und wenn du dich diesmal nicht zusammenreißt, brenne ich dir so lange das Fleisch von den Knochen, bis du es tust!" Das war kein Bluff, der Nephilim hatte Iblis' Flammen schon oft genug zu spüren bekommen, doch sich glücklicherweise immer schnell erholt. Dazu sollte es allerdings nicht kommen. „Kann mir jemand erklären, was dieses Rumgeschrei soll?", fragte Satan in einem gereizten Tonfall und ließ Rin herumfahren. Der Dämonengott stand einige Meter hinter ihm und schaute mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zwischen ihm und Iblis hin und her. Wo kam der denn jetzt her?! Falls der Baal überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er verbeugte sich nur kurz, bevor er mit sprechen begann. „Er verweigert sein Training! Die vorherigen Übungen haben irgendwie geklappt, aber sobald es darum geht, gegen Lebewesen zu kämpfen, zickt er rum und stellt sich quer! Er lässt sich lieber absichtlich verbrennen oder verletzen!", machte er seinem Ärger Luft. „Ist das so?", fragte Satan langsam und warf Rin einen kurzen Blick zu. Er klang weder wütend, noch gelangweilt, was ihm mehr Sorgen machte, als wen er angeschrien worden wäre. „Und warum?" Da Rin nicht sofort antwortete, mischte sich Iblis ein. „Er hat Angst, dass er die Kontrolle und damit seinen letzten Rest Menschlichkeit verliert." Wie erwartetet schnaubte Satan abwertend. „Diesbezüglich hast du keine Wahl.", sagte er scharf. „Wenn du nicht bald dein Dämonenherz entsiegelst, wirst du sterben und wenn du dann nicht bereit bist, wirst du es erst recht nicht überleben." Rin sagte immer noch nichts, daher wandte sich Satan nun an die restlichen Dämonen. „Tötet ihn.", befahl er in einem kalten Tonfall. Nicht nur Rin war davon überrascht, Iblis war es ebenfalls, aber der Nephilim hatte keine Gelegenheit lange darüber nachzudenken, denn all die Dämonen mit denen er zuvor gekämpft hatten, stürzten sich erneut auf ihn und dieses Mal würden sie nicht von ihm ablassen, wenn er besiegt war. Der Fenriswolf (so hatte Iblis ihn genannt, es war ein riesiger schwarzer Wolf mit roten Augen), war zuerst bei ihm und riss ihn um. Mit knapper Mühe konnte er sich wegrollen bevor die Zähne dort landeten, wo er gerade noch lag. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in Satans Richtung, aber er beobachtete ihn nur mit verschränkten Armen und einem steinernen Gesichtsausdruck. Er meinte den Befehl nicht ernst, richtig? Er brauchte Rin für seine Pläne! Andererseits könnte er wohl jederzeit neue Nephilim zeugen. ‚Moment mal...wie geht das überhaupt? Er kann Gehenna nicht verlassen! Wie ist meine Mutter...', überlegte Rin. Er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder, immerhin war er mitten in einem Kampf und konnte sich keine Ablenkung leisten. In der Hoffnung, die Dämonen einschüchtern zu können, ließ er seine Flammen auflodern und tatsächlich zögerten sie. Ein Blick von Satan reichte allerdings, um sie erneut in Bewegung zu versetzen. Die Angst vor ihrem Herrscher überwiegte eindeutig der Angst vor Rins Flammen. Einige von ihnen griffen von hinten an, sodass er für Sekunden abgelenkt war und dies nutzte eine Naga aus, um ihn in den Arm zu beißen. Die Frage, die sich stellte -nämlich, ob diese giftig waren- beantwortete sich schnell, da sein ganzer Körper nur Sekunden später Opfer von starken Schmerzen und Krämpfen wurde. Schwer keuchend sank er auf die Knie, seine Beine konnten sein Gewicht nicht länger tragen und er konnte spüren, wie sich das Gift immer weiter verteilte. „Genug!", hörte er Satan sagen und die Dämonen zogen sich zurück, doch ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Sein Kopf drehte sich und seltsame Schleier bildeten sich vor seinen Augen, die sich nicht wegblinzeln ließen. „Das war wohl nichts. Wenn es weiter so geht, hält er nicht mal einen Monat durch!", sagte Iblis, allerdings klang seine Stimme blechern und weit weg. Satan antwortete etwas, dieses Mal verstand er kein Wort. Gerade hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er jeden Moment sterben würde, als er von jemanden gegriffen und hochgezogen wurde, sodass er an der Wand lehnte. Anschließend wurde ihm etwas eingeflößt, was absolut scheußlich schmeckte. Zuerst passierte nichts, dann wurde seine Sicht langsam klarer, die Schmerzen verschwanden und sein Kopf fühlte sich nicht länger an, als wäre er voller Watte. „Komm schon, das Training ist für heute beendet.", sagte Iblis und zog ihn wieder auf die Füße. Noch ein wenig groggy sah sich der Halbdämon um und entdeckte Satan, welcher ihn ausdruckslos anstarrte, als hätte er ihm nicht soeben einen Haufen Dämonen auf den Hals gehetzt, die ihn töten sollten. Wortlos stand Rin auf, den Blicken der älteren Dämonen ausweichend. „Ruh dich aus, wir kümmern uns morgen um dein...Problem.", wies Satan an. Damit wandte er sich um und bewegte sich auf den Ausgang zu. Bevor er jedoch die Arena verließ, warf er einen letzten Blick auf die Dämonen, welche am Rand kauerten. Mit einer beinahe abfälligen Handbewegung, verbrannte er sie innerhalb von Sekunden und ging, als wäre nichts passiert. Ausnahmsweise verkniff sich Rin jeglichen Kommentar.

* * *

In der Nacht fiel es dem Halbdämonen schwer, einzuschlafen. Ihm graute es vor dem nächsten Tag und davor, was Satan und die Dämonenkönige für ihn geplant hatten. Das Abendessen war angespannter als sonst gewesen, wahrscheinlich hatte Iblis dem Rest erzählt, was passiert war. Glücklicherweise hatte es niemand angesprochen und keiner störte ihn für den Rest des Abends. Viel zu schnell kam Egyn in sein Zimmer, um ihn zu wecken und zum Frühstück zu holen. Genau wie der Nephilim schien er nicht viel Schlaf bekommen zu haben, was vor allem an der Schatten unter den Augen zu erkennen war. Als Rin ihn fragte, ob er wusste, was heute an Training anstand, murmelte er nur, dass er es schon früh genug erfahren würde und er nicht reden wollte, da er starke Kopfschmerzen hatte. Das klang wirklich nicht vielversprechend. Mit noch weniger Motivation als je zuvor, zog er sich an und folgte dem Dämonenkönig ins Esszimmer, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden. Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte die Stimmung bei weitem nicht so angespannt wie gestern Abend, dem Frieden traute er dennoch nicht. Schließlich ergriff Satan das Wort und ließ ihn aufsehen. „Ab heute werde ich dein Training mit den Flammen übernehmen." Dieser Satz reichte bereits aus, um ihn nervös werden zu lassen, Satan war jedoch nicht fertig. „Bis du diesen Part in den Griff bekommen hast, wird der Rest ausfallen." Also durfte er die nächste Zeit exklusiv mit seinem psychopathischen Vater verbringen, welcher wahrscheinlich wesentlichere härtere Trainingsmethoden als Iblis hatte. Wundervoll, das hatte er sich schon immer gewünscht. Da ihm klar wurde, dass man eine Antwort von ihm erwartete, nickte er langsam und wandte sich anschließend wieder an sein Essen. Da half wohl nur Augen zu und durch. Wie gewohnt machte er sich auf den Weg in die Trainingsarena, dieses Mal mit Satan anstatt einem der Baal. Zu sagen, dass er nervös war, wäre ein Untertreibung. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was der Dämonenherrscher für ihn geplant hatte? „Also...was passiert jetzt?", fragte er zögerlich und rechnete bereits damit, jeden Moment blaue Flammen entgegen geschleudert zu bekommen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah, stattdessen bekam er eine Antwort, mit der er absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. „Die Dämonen aus den Slums haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich bezweifle, dass sie noch einen Tag überleben würden.", erklärte der Weißhaarige ruhig. Rin sah ihn misstrauisch an, ganz genau wissend, dass etwas unangenehmes kommen würde. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Alles." Satan verschränkte die Arme und durchbohrte den jüngeren erneut mit diesem Blick, der in seine Seele zu schauen schien. „Normalerweise würde ich dich fragen, wie sie sterben sollen, immerhin warst du ihr Opfer, aber wie ich dich kenne, wirst du das entweder nicht wollen oder ihnen einen lächerlich einfachen Tod gewähren. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, etwas anderes auszuprobieren." Sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten und er wich einige Schritte zurück. „Was hast du getan?!"

„Ich habe ihnen ein Angebot gemacht. Sie werden gegen dich kämpfen und wenn sie gewinnen und dich töten können, sind sie frei. Willst du überleben, musst du sie zuerst töten.", erwiderte Satan ruhig. „Deine Brüder und ich werden zusehen, aber dieses Mal nicht eingreifen, also überlege dir gut, was du tust. Entweder du oder sie." Damit hörte der Nephilim wie sich ein Tor öffnete und Satan verschwand in einer blauen Feuersäule. Mit klopfendem Herzen wandte er sich in die Richtung des sich öffnenden Tores und tatsächlich betraten die sechs Dämonen die Arena, zwar unbewaffnet wie er, aber trotzdem wesentlich gefährlicher. ‚Ich bin tot.' Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er sich allein gegen sechs Dämonen behaupten, von denen vier wesentlich größer waren als er! Sein einziger Vorteil bestand darin, dass sie alle von der Folter erschöpft und unternährt waren. Hinzu kam noch Drujs Blindheit, aber ob das helfen würde? „Dieser Bastard hat dich also wirklich mit uns in eine Arena geworfen. Ich dachte wirklich, er würde bluffen und ein Haufen Fenriswölfe würden auf uns warten.", kommentierte Naamah sichtlich überrascht. „Hören wir auf mit dem Gequatsche und töten ihn, ich will endlich hier raus!", fauchte Ipes. Die Alukah seufzte und nickte, dann wandte sie sich erneut an Rin. „Ganz ehrlich, du tust mir leid. Niemand hat Satan als Vater verdient, aber wir haben nicht vor zu sterben. Ist nichts persönliches, wir machen es sogar schnell." Mit diesen Worten griffen sie an. Gelal begann die Luft um Rin mit Miasma zu verseuchen, Stolas warf ihm einen der Felsen entgegen und Ipes stürzte sich mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit auf ihn. Der Rest hielt sich vorerst zurück und beobachtete. Mehr als nur mit der Situation überfordert, sprang Rin aus dem Weg und suchte Schutz hinter einer der Säulen, nur um Sekunden später von Lilaia angegriffen zu werden. Ihre Zähne und Krallen waren länger geworden, doch er erkannte schnell, wie ausmergelt sie war. Glücklicherweise hatte er zumindest ein wenig Training im waffenlosen Kampf gehabt und einiges von Egyn von Beelzebub gelernt. Dummerweise hatte er nicht mehr auf Druj geachtet und wurde plötzlich von hinten in einen Klammergriff genommen. Was sie vor hatten, war schnell klar, da sich Lilaia nun mit ihren Krallen näherte, die ihn wahrscheinlich locker ausweiden oder den Kehlkopf rausreißen konnten. ‚Hoffentlich funktioniert das jetzt, was sie mir gezeigt haben...' Er tat genau was sie demonstriert und mit ihm geübt hatten: Locker fallen lassen, die Hüfte nach hinten stoßen, das Handgelenk seines Angreifers greifen, mit einem Ellenbogenschlag nach ihm schlagen und zum Schluss versuchen, ihm in den Schritt zu treten. Zu seiner Erleichterung funktionierte es und mit einem Fluchen ging Druj zu Boden. Der Nephilim erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment des Triumphes, aber nicht für lange. Auf diese Weise konnte er ihnen vielleicht eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen, töten stand allerdings nach wie vor außer Frage. Ja, was sie getan hatten, würde er ihnen niemals vergeben und er hasste sie, aber er wollte niemanden töten! Seine Gegner teilten diese Einstellung offenbar nicht und Lilaias Krallen kamen ihm gefährlich nah, aber verfehlten ihn, als er ihr Sand in die Augen warf. Nicht gerade fair, aber Iblis hatte selbst gesagt, dass Dämonen mit schmutzigen Tricks kämpften. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach sterben?!", fauchte Stolas frustriert. Er antwortete nicht, er war zu beschäftigt weiteren Angriffen auszuweichen, aber es waren einfach zu viele. Mehrmals schaffte er es nicht, ihren Attacken zu entgehen und plötzlich spürte er, wie jemand seinen Arm griff. Er unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als sich der Griff verstärkte und sein Knochen ein widerliches Knacken von sich gab. Eine zweite Hand legte sich um seinen Hals und begann ebenfalls zuzudrücken. „Jetzt reicht's, stirb endlich!" Der Nephilim schnappte panisch nach Luft, aber nichts kam. Stattdessen begann langsam seine Sicht zu verschwimmen und er wand sich verzweifelt. ‚Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte...lass es einfach vorbei sein!', flehte er im Stillen, natürlich erfolglos. Satan hatte nicht gelogen, dieses Mal würde niemand eingreifen, er würde hier sterben und-

Der Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich erneut und nun konnte er spüren, wie er brach. ‚NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! ICH WERDE NICHT STERBEN!' Schmerzen und Angst waren nun alles, was er spürte. Er wollte schreien, aber kein Laut kam heraus. ‚HÖRAUFHÖRAUFHÖRAUF-'

„_Willst du überleben, musst du sie zuerst töten. Entweder du oder sie."_

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, als er an diese Worte dachte. ‚Ja...entweder sie oder ich...und ich werde nicht sterben.' Plötzlich sah er nur noch blau und ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte. Noch im selben Moment wurde er fallen gelassen, doch er merkte den Aufschlag kaum. Das Feuer war intensiver geworden und umhüllte seinen ganzen Körper. Es war ein Gefühl, welches er noch nie erlebt hatte. Er fühlte sich mächtig, er fühlte sich **frei**, als könnte er alles tun und schaffen, was er wollte. Wen interessierte es schon, wen er dafür verletzen oder töten musste? Er war nicht die Beute irgendeines niederen Dämonen! Sein Kopf ruckte in die Richtung weiterer Schreie und er spürte fünf Auren, welche nur so von nackter Panik und Verzweiflung strotzten. ‚Schwach...Wertlos...Warum sollten sie leben?'

„**Töte sie."** Es war nicht seine Stimme, die es ihm sagte, es war eine andere, ebenfalls bekannte Stimme, doch es spielte keine Rolle. Sie war es, die ihn endgültig durchdrehen ließ. Unbändiger Zorn durchfuhr ihn und tiefes Grollen verließ seine Kehle, dann griff er an. Von diesem Moment an, übernahmen seine Instinkte alles und er ließ sich einfach vom Rausch mitreißen. Entfernt bemerkte er das spritzende Blut, die Schreie, die berstenden Knochen und das zerreißende Fleisch. Der Geschmack und Geruch von Blut erfüllten seine Sinne, ohne dass er davon Kenntnis nahm. Es war ihm egal, er wollte weiter machen. Er wollte alles zerstören, alle schreien lassen und niemand würde sich ihm in den Weg stellen, die ganze Welt würde brennen! Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, es konnten Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden sein, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Feinde zu zerfetzen. Keiner schrie mehr und nichts rührte sich, aber als er eine weitere, wesentlich stärkere Präsenz spürte, hob er ruckartig den Kopf und starrte in die Richtung, aus der sie kam. Längst bestand alles um ihn herum nur noch aus Schatten und Schemen, zu sehr war er seinen tierischen Instinkten verfallen. Im ersten Moment wollte er dieses Wesen ebenfalls anspringen und zerfetzen, doch etwas war...anders. Es war...stark. Viel stärker als die anderen. ‚**G**_E__f__**a**_**h**R!' Ein warnendes Grollen entfuhr ihm, aber die Gestalt stoppte nicht. Er wich zurück, während die Aura seines Gegenüber ihn erstickte und zu Boden pressen zu schien. Es war zu stark, zu viel für ihn und es machte deutlich, wer die Oberhand hatte. Mit einem Wimmern presste er sich gegen die Wand, sein Kampfeswille war jedoch nicht erloschen, im Gegenteil. Immerhin waren in die Ecke gedrängte Tiere immer gefährlicher. Sein stärkerer Gegner griff nach ihm und zog ihn hoch. Er grollte, schlug um sich, versuchte seine Zähne und Krallen in den anderen Dämonen zu vergraben, sein Feuer wurde immer heißer, aber er erschlaffte und wimmerte, als sich der Griff verstärkte und sein Gegner selbst ein warnendes Grollen ausstieß. Er erkannte die größere Bedrohung, die Aura war einfach zu viel! Der Halbdämon wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn nicht töten würde. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es mit ihm redete. Er verstand nur Wortfetzen, die momentan keinen Sinn ergeben sollte. „Alles in Ordnung...gewonnen...vorbei...hast du gut gemacht...stolz auf dich...Sohn...", sagte es beruhigend. Rin wimmerte nur und leistete keinen Widerstand, als er näher an den Körper des anderen herangezogen wurde. Seine Flammen wurden langsam kleiner und sein Kopf klarer, aber das Adrenalin durchpumpte noch immer seinen Körper. Blinzelnd sah er sich um. Was...war passiert? Warum klebten seine Finger so? Noch immer nicht ganz er selbst, schaute er sich um. Alles war voller Blut...warum war hier so viel Blut? ‚Das dort...sind Körper...und Knochen...Organe?', dachte er blinzelnd. Es war schwer zu sagen, viel war nicht mehr übrig. ‚Hab...ich das getan?' Sein Blick fiel auf sich herab. ‚Blut...ist das...meins? Warum...?' Dies war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor alles dunkel wurde.


	10. Antwortsuche

**Ja, es gibt noch ein neues Kapitel, das für die Hauptgeschichte geht langsam voran. Ich hoffe, ihr habt solange Spaß hiermit. ^^**

* * *

Als Rin erwachte, wusste er sofort, was geschehen war und er fühlte sich hundeelend. Zwar erinnerte er sich nicht an alle Details, doch das Blut und die Schreie hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Langsam setzte er sich auf und starrte auf seine zitternden Hände, in der Erwartung Blut zu sehen. Natürlich war da nichts und er trug neue Kleidung. Anscheinend hatte ihn jemand gewaschen und umgezogen, was ihn vor einer Weile noch genervt hätte, dieses Mal hatte er allerdings ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Wie auf Erden hatte das passieren können? Er hatte niemals vorgehabt, jemanden zu töten, er hatte sich nur verteidigen wollen, aber kaum hatte sein Überlebenswille die Oberhand gewonnen, kam sein innerer Dämon hervor und er hatte vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren. All die Menschen in Assiah, ob nun Exorzisten oder nur jene unwissende, die ihn Dämon genannt hatten, hatten recht gehabt. Er war ein Monster und eine Gefahr für alle, so jemand wie er hätte gar nicht erst geboren werden dürfen! _„__Na und? Was interessiert dich das Gerede der Menschen?__"_, flüsterte ihm eine Stimme zu. _„__Das in der Arena war notwendig, anders wärst du dort nicht rausgekommen, also hör auf rumzujammern. Du bist nun mal, was du bist und darauf solltest du stolz sein.__"_ Der Nephilim biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Stolz darauf sein, ein Monster zu sein? Wohl kaum. Glücklicherweise, sagte die Stimme, die erschreckenderweise wie seine eigenen klang, nichts mehr dazu, sodass er sich in Ruhe anziehen konnte. Laut der Uhr war es bereits Mittag, wie lange er genau geschlafen hatte, wusste er nicht. Seufzend betrachtete er sich im Spiegel der Schranktür und war überrascht, dass er aussah wie immer, wenn man von seinem leeren Blick und den Schatten unter den Augen einmal absah. Nach dieser Nummer in der Arena hatte er felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass er seinem menschlichem Selbst endgültig Lebewohl sagen konnte, doch offenbar war sein Dämonenherz nach wie vor versiegelt. Laut den Baal würde sich zumindest sein Aussehen verändern, wenn er wieder im vollen Besitz seiner Kräfte war. ‚Apropos Baal...wo stecken sie? Normalerweise hätte mich einer längst aus dem Bett geworfen.', überlegte er und schaute ein wenig unsicher Richtung Tür. Ihm fiel Satans Verbot ein, dass er nicht alleine das Zimmer verlassen durfte, nur um sofort zu beschließen, dass es ihm momentan egal war. Er wollte mit irgendjemanden sprechen, der ihm erzählen konnte, was genau passiert war, während er die Kontrolle verloren hatte und was als nächstes auf ihn zukommen würde. Immerhin hatte Satan selbst verkündet, das er sein Training mit den Flammen übernehmen würde und er musste wissen, was ihn dort erwartete. Entschlossen, aber nicht ganz ohne Angst, ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Zu seiner Verwunderung war nicht abgeschlossen, dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es sonst war. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, wo er feststellte, dass die Wachen nirgends zu sehen waren. Hatten sie gerade Pause und man hatte vergessen sein Zimmer abzuschließen? An so viel Glück wagte er nicht zu glauben, zumal Fluchtversuche ins Wasser fielen, bis er seine Kräfte halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte und vor allem wusste, wie er zurück nach Hause kam. Er schnaubte, als ihm klar wurde, wie paradox die Situation war. Um überhaupt eine kleine Chance auf Flucht zu haben, musste er seine Kräfte in den Griff bekommen und lernen, wie man kämpfte, doch gleichzeitig hatte er Angst davor, mehr über seine Fähigkeiten zu lernen und jemanden zu verletzen. Wie so oft wünschte er sich Yukio herbei, er hätte vermutlich eine Idee, wie sie aus diesem Schlamassel heraus kämen. Kaum war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, verdrängte er ihn sofort. Sein Bruder war tot, es machte keinen Sinn, darüber zu grübeln, was hätte sein können. So ungern er es zugab, die Dämonenkönige hatten bei einer Sache recht: Ewig auf dem Tod seiner Freunde herumzureiten, würde ihm nichts bringen. Er musste akzeptieren, dass sie fort waren und weiter machen, so sehr es schmerzte. Wenn er erst diesem Höllenloch entkommen war, hatte er genug Zeit zum trauern. Langsam betrat er den Flur und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, während er sich misstrauisch umsah. Beinahe erwartete er eine weitere Falle von Satan oder den Dämonenkönigen, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was es bringen sollte, ihm auf dem Flur aufzulauern. ‚Großartig, anscheinend ist ihr Verfolgungswahn ansteckend.', dachte er bitter und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Einer der Baal würde sicherlich in seinen Gemächern sein, er musste nur alle Türen durchprobieren. Kurzerhand klopfte er an Beelzebubs Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen, als niemand antwortete, sie war allerdings verschlossen. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und die nächste Tür ausprobieren, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und zusammenzuckte. „Solltest du nicht in deinem Zimmer sein?", hörte er Azazel fragen und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. Also kein Dämon, der ihn umbringen wollte, aber wie um alles in der Welt war er so schnell hinter ihn gekommen? Er hatte nicht einmal seine Schritte gehört! Andererseits schienen Dämonen generell gut im anschleichen zu sein, daher sprach er es nicht an. „Die Tür war offen und die Wachen weg. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich dort bleibe, wärt ihr wohl kaum so unvorsichtig gewesen.", antwortete er und wandte sich an den älteren Dämon, welcher zu seiner Erleichterung nicht wütend wirkte. „Stimmt. Wollte nur sehen, wie du reagierst.", gab er zu. „Lu war vorhin schon mal da, aber du warst noch am schlafen, also ist er gegangen und hat gleich die Tür offen gelassen. Ist ja nicht so, dass du nochmal versuchen wirst, abzuhauen, oder?" Nein, abhauen war vorerst ganz unten auf seiner Prioritätenliste, daher schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Komm, du hast sicher Hunger.", fuhr Azazel fort und griff ihn am Arm, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Dieses Mal war er glücklicherweise vorbereitet und nicht weiter überrascht, als sie vor der Tür des Esszimmers standen. Wie so oft waren sie die letzten, die ankamen, der Rest saß bereits am Tisch, nur Satan und Luzifer fehlten. „Ah, endlich zurück im Reich der Lebenden, Rin? Es hat lange genug gedauert.", hörte er Samael sticheln. „Ach, lass ihn. Als du zum ersten Mal deine Dämonenform entfesselt hast, warst du selbst für ein paar Tage außer Gefecht und war nur einen Tag lang bewusstlos.", erinnerte Egyn ihn. „Das war ja keine Dämonenform, er hat sich nur endlich seinen Instinkten hingegeben.", widersprach Amaimon gelangweilt. „Allerdings ohne sein Schwert zu ziehen, das ist schon ein Unterschied.", mischte sich nun Beelzebub ein, aber Rin achtete auf keinen von ihnen und ließ sich an seinem Platz nieder. Er wirklich nicht in Stimmung für ihr Gezeter und hing stattdessen seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Glücklicherweise kam nur kurz darauf Luzifer dazu und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Vater isst später, wir können also anfangen.", verkündete er und riss Rin damit zurück in die Gegenwart. Während das Essen gebracht wurde, überlegte der Nephilim wie er die Sache am besten ansprach, schlussendlich beschloss er, einfach zum Punkt zu kommen. „Was ist in der Arena passiert?", fragte er in einem überraschend gefassten Tonfall. Die Dämonenkönige wechselten kurze Blicke, dann zuckte Astaroth mit den Schultern. „Dein Überlebenswille hat deinen Dämoneninstinkt raus geholt, also hast du diese Dämonen in Stücke gerissen und 'ne ziemliche Sauerei veranstaltet. Ende der Geschichte."

„Aber ich hatte mein Schwert nicht gezogen, wie konnten da meine Instinkte rauskommen? Ich dachte, das wäre mit meinen Flammen verbunden."

„Deine Kräfte reagieren auf deine Gefühlslage und deine Instinkte, aber das heißt nicht, dass du immer die Kontrolle behältst, solange die Klinge in der Scheide ist. Deine Instinkte reagieren so oder so, in diesem Fall war es dein Wunsch zu überleben, was sie die Oberhand hat gewinnen lassen.", erklärte Luzifer ruhig. „Das ist nichts, wofür du dich bei deinem Wissens- und Fähigkeitsstand schämen musst. Das macht jeder junge Dämon durch, bis er sich kontrollieren kann." Rin beruhigte dies nicht ansatzweise und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Warum konnte er sich nicht einmal zusammenreißen? Er sah zu Iblis', welcher nun mit sprechen begann. „Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich nicht erwartet hätte, dass du sie so zerfetzen würdest, immerhin hast du dich beim Training immer so geziert.", steuerte er bei. „Sicher, dass du nicht doch heimlich drauf stehst? Ich meine, da war echt überall Blut und du hast denen sämtliche Organe und mehrere Knochen einzeln rausgerissen. Eigentlich ist es ein Wunder, dass du nicht noch angefangen hast, sie aufzufressen. Sogar als sie schon tot warst, hast du weiter gemacht und erst aufgehört, als Vater dazu kam und selbst ihn wolltest du angreifen. Du hast sogar uns alt aussehen lassen und bei uns war es schon ein ganz schönes Gemetzel, als wir unsere Dämonenform zum ersten Mal angenommen haben. Schätze bei dir wird es wohl richtig unterhaltsam werden." Die Worte des Feuerdämons ließen Rin sämtlichen Appetit verlieren und sein Magen drehte sich um. „War...War es wirklich so schlimm?", fragte er leise. Er konnte sich seit dem Moment in den er in Rausch gefallen war, kaum an etwas erinnern. „Was ist daran schlimm? Sie wollten dich töten, also hast du sie zuerst getötet.", kommentierte Amaimon, ohne von seinem Teller aufzusehen. „Und sie hatten es verdient.", fügte Beelzebub hinzu. „Sei ehrlich, fühlt es sich nicht gut an, sich zu rächen?" Ein kleiner Teil von Rin sagte "Ja!", aber er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Nein, ihm hatte es nicht gefallen und es würde ihm nie gefallen, egal was seine Instinkte oder wer auch immer ihm sagten! Eine Frage brannte ihm jedoch noch unter den Nägeln. „Satans Drohung, dass er nicht eingreifen und ich sterben würde, wenn ich mich nicht wehre, war ein Bluff, nicht wahr?", fragte er mit Verbitterung in der Stimme. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war sich inzwischen mehr als sicher. Schon als sich die Dämonenkönige erneut Blicke zuwarfen, bestätigte sich die Vermutung und schließlich nickte Egyn. „Ja, das war es. Als du in dem Würgegriff warst, hat er sich schon darauf vorbereitet einzugreifen, sobald du bewusstlos wirst. Bei uns war es nicht anders, selbst wenn wir von ihm getestet wurden, ganz egal wo, er hat uns immer im Blick behalten, was wir natürlich damals nicht wussten." Daraufhin herrschte für einige Minuten Schweigen, welches schließlich von Luzifer unterbrochen wurde. „Übrigens fällt heute dein Training aus, Vater hat mich gebeten, dir einige andere wichtige Dinge beizubringen, darunter unsere Schrift. Wenn du dich gut anstellst, hast du heute eher Schluss als sonst."

‚Als ob mir das viel bringt, wenn ich quasi ein Gefangener bin.', dachte Rin düster, aber der Lichtdämon war noch nicht fertig. „Ich muss allerdings zuvor einige Angelegenheiten regeln, die wohl mindestens zwei Stunden dauern werden. Bis dahin steht es dir frei, dich ein wenig im Palast umzusehen." Für einen Moment glaubte der Nephilim, sich verhört zu haben. „Ich darf was?", fragte er verwirrt nach. „Er hat mir verboten das Zimmer zu verlassen und alleine rumzulaufen."

„Sieh es als Belohnung für das Erfüllen deiner Aufgabe in der Arena an.", antwortete der älteste Baal knapp. „Allerdings darfst du dich vorerst nur in einem bestimmten Teil auf dieser Etage bewegen und alle verschlossenen Türen sind tabu. Die Wachen sind informiert und werden dafür sorgen, dass du wirklich hier bleibst, also versuche nicht wieder wegzulaufen. Wenn ich fertig bin, werde ich dich holen. Verstanden?" Der Nephilim nickte, nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass er wohl auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht werden würde, aber immerhin kam er damit endlich aus dem Zimmer raus. Mit wesentlich besserer Laune beendete er sein Frühstück, ging zusammen mit Amaimon, welcher etwas in seinem Zimmer zu erledigen hatte, wieder nach oben und begann mit seiner Erkundungstour.

* * *

Wie erwartet war der Palast ein einziges Labyrinth. Wie sich hier jemand zurechtfinden sollte, war dem Jungdämonen wahrhaftig ein Rätsel. Warum brauchte man überhaupt so viele Räume? Ein wenig unentschlossen sah er sich in dem Gang um, den er soeben betreten hatte und entschied sich für eine große, hölzerne Doppeltür mit unzähligen Verzierungen. Der Raum dahinter war eine Bibliothek und erschlug den Halbdämonen förmlich. Der Raum war gewaltig! Unzählige Regale zogen sich an den Wänden entlang und reichten bis zur Decke, sodass man Treppen und Leitern benötigte, um überall heran zu kommen. Steinsäulen stützen die bemalte Decke, welche ein riesiges Kuppelfenster hatte, durch das Sonnenlicht in den Raum schien. An den wenigen freien Stellen an den Wänden hingen Gemälde, Banner und andere Dekorationen, sowie einige Fackeln. Sessel und Sofas luden zum gemütlichen Lesen ein und je länger Rin sich umsah, desto mehr Details fielen ihm auf, von Statuen, Bögen, Brücken und seltsamen, leicht glühenden Gegenständen bis hin zu echten Bäumen, welche nach all den Jahre bis an die Decke reichten . Alles in allem wirkte es nicht wie eine Bibliothek, sondern eher wie eine riesige Stadt aus Büchern, Leitern und Treppen. Zwar war er absolut kein Bücher Freund, doch etwas an diesem Ort wirkte beruhigend und einladend, sogar der leichte Geruch von Staub und Papier störte nicht. Schlussendlich riss er sich dennoch von dem Anblick los und wandte sich wieder Richtung Ausgang. Obwohl er sich (untypischerweise) gerne umgesehen hätte, drängte die Zeit und er traute es sich durchaus zu, sich hier drin verlaufen. Die folgenden Räume waren dagegen eher unspektakulär mit der Ausnahme eines Treppenhauses, wo die Treppen nicht etwa normal nach oben oder nach unten führten. Stattdessen war es ein Durcheinander aus Treppen, Bögen und Plattformen, welche seitlich, schräg oder sogar auf Kopf standen. Wie um alles in der Welt funktionierte dieses Treppenhaus?! Schwerkraft gab es in Gehenna ganz offensichtlich, daher sollte es eigentlich unmöglich sein, diese Treppen zu überwinden. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie sich jemand näherte und erschrak entsprechend, als er angesprochen wurde. „Ziemlich beeindruckender Anblick, was?", fragte eine männliche Stimme. „Keine Sorge, es ist nicht so kompliziert wie es aussieht, wenn man sich einmal dran gewöhnt hat." Sofort fuhr Rin herum und starrte den Neuankömmling mit großen Augen an. Der Dämon war ein wenig größer als er, hatte orange Augen und kurze, blassviolette Haare. Außerdem trug er die Rüstung der Palastwache, nur den Helm hatte er abgesetzt und offenbarte somit sein überraschend freundliches Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", entschuldigte er sich schnell. „Du standest so planlos in der Gegend herum und ich dachte, du hättest dich verlaufen. Du bist neu hier, nicht wahr?" Noch immer ein wenig überrumpelt nickte der Halbdämon. „Ja, könnte man so sagen. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur umsehen und dann habe ich das hier entdeckt.", antwortete er, wobei er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Wahrscheinlich war sowas in Gehenna ganz normal und er stand wie der größte Volldepp da. Zu seiner Erleichterung lachte der Dämon. „Keine Sorge, so geht es so gut wie jedem neuen hier. Solche Treppenhäuser findet man eher in den Hauptstädten. Die, die von außerhalb kommen, haben also alle das Problem.", erklärte er gut gelaunt und verwirrte Rin damit immer mehr. Warum war er so freundlich? Sie kannten sich nicht mal. Andererseits war Vaya ebenfalls von Anfang an nett gewesen und bisher hatte er noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich mit einem der Wachen zu unterhalten. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte: Er hatte bisher nicht mal einen ohne Helm gesehen. „Warum bist du so nett zu mir?", fragte er, bevor er sich aufhalten konnte. Nun war es der Wächter, der überrascht wirkte, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden. „Lass mich raten: Du hast bisher mit keinem Wächter geredet und falls doch, waren sie unhöflich. Mach dir da nichts draus, im Dienst sind viele so drauf, ist nichts persönliches. Klar, es gibt auch Arschlöcher, aber die meisten von uns sind normale Dämonen mit einem Leben, einer Familie und was sonst so dazu gehört. Lass dich nicht von sowas abschrecken. Ach, ganz vergessen, ich heiße übrigens Deimos und du?"

„Ähm...Rin.", antwortete der jüngere automatisch und hätte sich daraufhin am liebsten in den Hintern getreten. Wie konnte er seinen echten Namen herausgeben?! Glücklicherweise schien Deimos ihn nicht zu erkennen. „Rin? Interessanter Name, habe ich hier noch nie gehört.", überlegte er. „Aber gefällt mir. Wo kommst du denn her? Ich komme ursprünglich aus einem Dorf am Rande von Aion."

‚Bitte was?!', fragte sich der Nephilim erschrocken. „Oh...ich komme aus...na ja, ich...", stotterte er hervor. Er war nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber lügen konnte er auch nicht, immerhin wusste er absolut nichts über Gehennas Geographie. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Deimos seine Unruhe. „Ist schon ok, wenn du nicht antworten willst.", sagte er und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Tut mir leid, wenn es dir zu schnell ging, ich bin manchmal etwas voreilig, wenn ich jemand neuen treffe." Dankbar nickte der Halbdämon und entspannte sich wieder. „Also...du bist ein Wächter?", fragte er und nickte in die Richtung der Rüstung. „Japp, seit mein Vater aufgrund einer Verletzung aufhören musste. War nicht ganz einfach, Lord Satan und die Baal sind wählerisch, aber schlussendlich hat sich der Aufwand gelohnt. Die Bezahlung ist klasse, ich habe eine Unterkunft und regelmäßige Mahlzeiten, davon können manche dort draußen nur träumen.", erwiderte er. „Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

„Es ist kompliziert, ich möchte nicht drüber reden.", antwortete der Nephilim ein wenig kleinlaut und war froh, als Deimos nicht nachhakte. „Ok, kein Problem. Hast du sonst noch Fragen oder brauchst Hilfe? Meine Schicht beginnt erst in ein paar Stunden, also habe ich noch ein wenig Zeit für dich.", bot der Dämon an. Rin wollte erst ablehnen, zögerte jedoch. Offenbar wusste Deimos nicht, wer er war und schien ziemlich freundlich, also konnte er genauso gut die Situation nutzen und ihn ein wenig ausfragen. Andererseits war er nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht nur verstellte und ihm in Wirklichkeit schaden wollte. Nach einigem hin und her beschloss er, es zu riskieren. „Ich hätte einige Fragen. Wo ich herkomme, bekommt man nicht grad viel hiervon mit, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt kaum etwas über die Hauptstadt, von S- Lord Satan und den Baal mal ganz zu schweigen."

„Tja, über sie wissen die wenigsten etwas, aber beim Rest kann ich dir gerne helfen und dir gleich ein paar Tipps mit auf den Weg geben. Mag sich seltsam anhören, aber wenn man nicht weiß, wie die Dinge hier laufen, kann man ganz schnell sterben, vor allem wenn Lord Satan oder einer der Dämonenkönige einen schlechten Tag haben. Komm mit, ich kenne einen Gang, wo wir unsere Ruhe haben und uns setzen können." Ein wenig zögerlich folgte Rin ihm, bis sie in einem Gang standen, wo es tatsächlich mehrere Sitzmöglichkeiten gab. Nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatten, begann Deimos in einem Beutel zu wühlen, welcher Rin bisher nicht aufgefallen war und zog ein Holzgefäß mit Deckel hervor. Als er es öffnete, wehte ihnen ein süßlicher Geruch entgegen, welcher ihm sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Offensichtlich war es etwas zu essen, war in Blättern eingewickelt und hatte ungefähr die Größe eines Onigiris. „Auch welche? Meine Freundin hat die für mich zum gemacht, aber alleine schaffe ich die nicht alle."

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Rin vorsichtig und erhielt dafür einen entsetzten Blick. „Du hast noch nie Såir Tarvís gegessen?!", entfuhr es Deimos ungläubig. „Dann musst du erst recht einen nehmen!" Obwohl er erst gegessen hatte, siegte schlussendlich die Neugier und Rin griff zögerlich nach einem und packte ihn aus. Er hielt nun ein rundes Teigbällchen in der Hand, wo allerdings etwas reingemischt worden war, das ihn an Reis erinnerte. Vorsichtig biss er ab und stellte dabei fest, dass es mit Kernen, Nüssen und Früchten gefüllt war. „Wow, die schmecken ja genial!", kommentierte er überrascht. „Sag ich doch!", grinste Deimos. „Die kann man mit so ziemlich allem füllen, also Gemüse, Fleisch, Fisch und so weiter, aber die hier hab ich am liebsten. Hast du die echt noch nie gegessen?" Der Halbdämon schüttelte mit dem Kopf und für einige Minuten herrschte Stille, während sie aßen, dann führten sie ihr Gespräch fort. Wie sich herausstellte, war Deimos ein Zeitdämon und war nach Pandemonium gezogen, als er den Job im Palast bekommen hatte. Den größten Teil seiner Zeit verbrachte er im Palast, da es kaum Urlaub gab, ansonsten lebte er mit seiner Freundin zusammen, die offenbar erst vor einigen Wochen erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Daher übernahm er umso mehr Schichten, um genug Geld zu sparen und sie vor allem endlich heiraten zu können (er verwendete statt "Heirat" ein anderes Wort, allerdings wurde sehr schnell deutlich, dass es offenbar die gehennische Variante davon war). Je länger sie miteinander redeten, umso wohler fühlte Rin sich. Sicher, Deimos war ein Dämon, aber auch ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass nicht alle von ihnen schlecht waren. Von ihm erfuhr er einiges über Gehenna, wobei er natürlich aufpassen musste, was er sagte, damit er sich nicht als Halbdämon aus Assiah entlarvte. Das einzige, was er dem älteren über sich verriet war, dass er zwar lebende Verwandte hatte, aber nicht sonderlich gut mit ihnen zurechtkam. Zu seiner Erleichterung bohrte der Zeitdämon nicht nach. Viel zu schnell verging ihre gemeinsame Zeit, Rin war gar nicht bewusst wie lange sie schon redeten, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte, die ihn aufsehen ließen. Es war Luzifer, welcher ihn bereits entdeckt hatte und auf ihn zukam. Er unterdrückte ein aufstöhnen. So viel zum Thema seine Identität vor Deimos geheim halten. „Hier treibst du dich rum. Es ist Zeit für deinen Unterrich, also komm.", sprach der Lichtkönig ihn an und wandte sich anschließend an Deimos. „Und was tust du hier?", fragte er in einem ruhigen, aber gleichzeitig leicht drohendem Tonfall. „Ich hatte die letzten Tage frei und bin heute wieder zum Dienstantritt hier, allerdings beginnt der erst in einigen Stunden. Wir sind dann zufällig ins Gespräch gekommen. Bitte vergebt mir, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, Lord Luzifer.", erklärte dieser schnell. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb neutral, wofür Rin ihn nur bewundern konnte. Für einige Sekunden schien der Blick des Lichtdämonen ihn zu durchbohren, dann nickte der Baal schließlich. „Gut, du kannst gehen, aber halte diesbezüglich den Mund.", entließ er ihn. „Natürlich, Danke Eure Hoheit.", antwortete Deimos hastig und verschwand, ohne Rin noch einmal anzusehen. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf. Fast hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der ältere Deimos töten würde. Nach Beelzebubs Aktion mit dem Diener wäre es nicht weiter überraschend. „Seit wann sprichst du mit den Wachen?", hörte er Luzifer fragen, woraufhin er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das war das erste Mal. Hat sich so ergeben.", antwortete er ein wenig deprimiert. Wahrscheinlich würde Deimos nie wieder mit ihm reden, was ihn seltsam traurig stimmte. Er hatte wirklich angefangen, ihn zu mögen. „Lass es besser nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Vater hat es dir ohnehin verboten." Der Nephilim verbiss sich einen flapsigen Kommentar, da er nicht wieder streiten wollte. Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile, bis sie eine vertraute Tür erreichten und den Raum dahinter betraten. Erneut fand er sich der riesigen Bibliothek wieder und sah sich genauso erstaunt wie zuvor um. „Warst du schon hier?", erkundigte sich der Lichtdämon und Rin nickte. „Ich war vorhin hier, aber hab mich nicht weiter umgesehen, weil ich keine Lust hatte, mich zu verlaufen."

„Verständlich. Selbst ich finde immer wieder neue Bereiche und hier etwas zu finden, kann ein einziger Albtraum sein, besonders weil manche es nicht für nötig halten, die Bücher wieder dorthin zu stellen, wo sie hingehören." Damit meinte er wohl einige seiner Brüder. „Ok...faire Warnung vorneweg: Ich bin miserabel beim konzentrieren, ich schlafe ständig ein und das meiste werde ich wieder vergesse, bevor ich den Raum verlassen, also mach dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen.", grummelte Rin, doch Luzifer schien das weniger zu stören. „Wir werden sehen. Samael hat mich schon vorgewarnt, aber wenn sogar Amaimon, Iblis und Astaroth alles lernen konnten, schaffst du das erst recht. Für den Anfang reichen die Grundlagen, keiner erwartet, dass du innerhalb einer Woche alles kannst."

‚Erzähl das Satan, der mich mit beinahe Vergewaltigern in eine Kampfarena geworfen hat...' Widerwillig setzte sich der Nephilim mit Luzifer an einen Tisch und sie begannen das Gehennische Alphabet zu pauken. Schnell wurde klar, dass Rin und Gehennisch keine Freunde werden würden. Die Buchstaben (und Zahlen) sahen ganz anders aus, kleinste Punkte und Striche machten große Unterschiede und aus den Worttrennungen wurde er genauso wenig schlau. Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?! Glücklicherweise war Luzifer sehr geduldig und hatte nichts dagegen, ihm etwas öfter zu erklären. Ohne es zu wollen, verglich er seine Art mit der Yukios und musste feststellen, dass der Baal ein wesentlich besserer Lehrer war. Damit er nicht so schnell die Konzentration verlor, wechselten sie zwischen den Themen, sodass sie auch über andere Dinge wie allgemeines über Gehenna und dämonische Verhaltensregeln sprachen. Zwar ging es relativ schleppend voran, aber zumindest konnte Rin sich mehr oder weniger konzentrieren, was nicht oft der Fall war. Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden in der Bibliothek, dann wurde er endlich entlassen. Die nächsten Tage verliefen nicht anders, mit dem Unterschied, dass einiges an Theorie über seine Kräfte hinzukam sowie einige praktische Übungen und Allgemeinwissen. Unter anderem lernte er, dass Gehenna in acht Gebiete unterteilt war und jede ihre eigene Hauptstadt hatte, während Pandemonium Hauptstadt für ganz Gehenna war. Wenn es um politische Dinge ging, konnte er allerdings wie gewohnt nichts im Gedächtnis behalten. Luzifer schien das glücklicherweise nicht von ihm zu erwarten, laut ihm würde der offizielle Unterricht für all dies erst viel später beginnen. Fünf Tage lernten sie nun schon gemeinsam und tatsächlich war der erste Erfolg zu verzeichnen: Rin konnte seine Aura verbergen, wodurch er seine Anwesenheit verschleiern konnte und er beherrschte bereits mehrere Buchstaben. Heute lief es dagegen nicht so gut, denn der Nephilim wurde an seine Grenze getrieben: Wie schon Iblis zuvor wollte der älteste Dämonenkönig seine mentale und geistige Stärke testen, allerdings nicht durch Suggestionen, sondern indem er direkt in seinen Kopf eindrang. Ziel war es, sich so gut es ging, dagegen zu wehren, nur leider hatte der Halbdämon keine Ahnung wie er dies bewerkstelligen sollte. Zwar hatte der Lichtdämon es anfangs erklärt, aber genauso gut hätte er ihm höhere Mathematik beibringen wollen. Für Rin war es ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, Luzifer ließ trotz allem nicht locker und tat es immer und immer wieder. Sein Kopf fühlte sich bereits schwammig an, was Konzentration alles anders als erleichterte. „Können wir wenigstens mal eine Pause machen? Ich kann nicht mehr!", schnaubte er erschöpft und vergrub kurz sein Gesicht in den Händen. Zu Beginn hatte ihn das ständige Eindringen weniger gestört, doch inzwischen war es eine Tortur. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte und er brach in Schweiß aus, was beides nicht angenehm war. Es war ein extrem beklemmendes Gefühl, er brauchte kurz Ruhe! „Wenn du nicht mehr könntest, würdest du das Bewusstsein verlieren.", antwortete Luzifer streng. „Und glaubst du wirklich, dass ein Angreifer dir eine Pause gestatten würde? Ich habe selbst Kopfschmerzen, also reiß dich zusammen!" Bevor Rin protestieren konnte, begann er von neuem, doch dieses Mal war etwas anders. Rin hatte genug davon, er wollte nicht mehr! Etwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu, es herauszulassen und auch wenn er wusste, was es war, konnte er es nicht länger zurückhalten. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen übernahm dieses etwas die Kontrolle, was nicht damit zufrieden war, Luzifer nur herauszuwerfen. Stattdessen drehte es den Spieß um und plötzlich sah Rin Erinnerungen, die nicht die seinen war. Er sah Luzifer , welcher vielleicht vier Jahre alt war und versuchte zu schlafen, während aus dem Raum nebenan die Schreie einer Frau ertönten. Rin wurde bewusst, dass dies nur Satans Gemächer sein konnten. Der Lichtdämon tat nichts, außer sich zitternd die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dann ohne Vorwarnung wurde er durch weitere Erinnerungen gerissen, manche sah er nur flüchtig, andere dauerten mehrere Sekunden. In einer Erinnerung war der Baal vielleicht neun oder zehn Jahre alt. Er lehnte an der Wand einer dunklen Höhle, die Beine herangezogen und das Gesicht in den Knien vergraben, während er leise vor sich hin schluchzte. Überall lagen zerfetzte, teilweise angefressene Leichen und er selbst war komplett mit Blut besuldet. Wieder wechselte die Erinnerung, dieses Mal war er in einem Badezimmer und übergab sich. Zunächst glaubte der Nephilim, er wäre krank, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass der ältere Dämon weinte. „E-Es tut mir leid, es t-tut mir so l-leid!", flüsterte er schluchzend. „Es ist a-alles meine Schuld, es tut mir leid!" Der Nephilim war überrascht wie verletzlich der ältere wirkte, hatte allerdings nicht die Gelegenheit sich deswegen Gedanken zu machen. Erneut veränderte sich seine Umgebung, doch dieses Mal geschah etwas seltsames. Die Erinnerungen waren verschwommen und passten nicht zusammen, als wären sie Scherben, die irgendwie zusammengeworfen worden waren. Die Stimmen und Geräusche klangen ebenfalls extrem dumpf, sodass es unmöglich war, etwas zu verstehen, aber dies war nebensächlich, denn ohne ersichtlichen Grund wurde Rin von einem Gefühl extremer Unruhe überwältigt. Er sollte nicht hier sein, etwas stimmte nicht! Kaum hatte er das gedacht, schien sein Kopf vor Schmerz zu explodieren, aber zu seinem Entsetzen konnte er nicht weg. „**Raus!**" Ein gewaltiger Ruck durchfuhr ihn und zu seiner Erleichterung hatte er endlich Luzifers Erinnerungen verlassen, doch die hielt nicht lange an. Plötzlich stand der Dämonenkönig über ihm und dem Nephilim lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Genau wie bei ihm, wenn er zu sehr seinem dämonischen Selbst verfiel, hatten sich Pupille und Iris verzogen, seine Zähne waren länger geworden und einige seltsame Linien, die ihn an Adern erinnerten zogen sich über sein Gesicht. Hatte der Lichtkönig die Kontrolle über seine dämonische Natur verloren? Wie konnte das denn passieren?! Er wollte etwas sagen, kam jedoch nicht dazu. Scheinbar ohne Probleme warf Luzifer ihn um, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag, dann legte er seine Hände um den Hals des jüngeren und begann zuzudrücken. „J**e**_**t**_**Z**t **s****T!**_r__B_ _E__n__**D**__**L**_**i**ch, _**DU**_ _B_**aS**_T_arD! IcH l**a****Ss**ǝ **M**_**i**__**c**_h n_!chT_l_**Ä**__nG__e_r ma**NI****pu**liǝRen! ICh haSse **d**_**!**_**c**_**H**_!", fauchte er mit einer dämonischen Stimme und drückte noch fester zu. Rin versuchte erfolglos nach Luft zu schnappen und griff nach den Handgelenken des Baals, um sie wegzuschieben, doch sein Griff war unnachgiebig. Allmählich bildeten sich seltsame Schleier vor seinen Augen und er wusste, dass er kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit stand. Wie schon in der Arena machte sich dieses Gefühl in ihm breit und ergab sein bestes, es zurückzuhalten, doch seine wachsende Angst ließ ihn nicht klar denken. „IcH w_!l_l n_**ic**__H_T m**e****Hr**, dU hASt m!r al**Le**s _gE_noM**m**ǝn!", kreischte Luzifer beinahe hysterisch. „Stirbstirbstirbstirbstirbstirbichhassedichichhassedichichhassedich-" Inzwischen war nicht mehr verständlich, was der Dämon sagte, es klang wie das Gemurmel eines Wahnsinnigen. Gleichzeitig hatte er mit Zittern begonnen und seine Atmung ging extrem schnell. Hatte er einen Anfall? Rin interessierte es momentan nicht, seine Lungen schrien nach Sauerstoff, doch schaffte es nicht, seine Luftröhre frei zu bekommen. Er spürte wie seine Dämoneninstinkte hochkamen, angespornt durch seinen Überlebenswillen, aber bevor es weiter eskalieren konnte, flogen die Türen auf. Rin konnte nicht sehen, wer es war, erkannte die Stimme allerdings sofort. Es war Samael. „Luzifer, was tust du?! Stopp!", hörte er ihn rufen und zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kannte, war Schock in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. Dummerweise ignorierte der Lichtdämon die Aufforderung und schien nur noch entschlossener, Rin zu erwürgen, wurde jedoch im nächsten Moment von ihm heruntergerissen. Der Nephilim schnappte sofort nach Luft und hustete. Am Rande nahm er Samael wahr, welcher versuchte Luzifer am Boden zu halten, aber dieser warf ihn von sich und versuchte sich erneut auf Rin zu stürzen. Nach einer kurzen Rangelei hatte der Zeitkönig ihn endlich am Boden, der ältere gab allerdings immer noch nicht auf und griff nun den Zeitdämonen an, welcher ihn schnell überwältigte. Erst jetzt fiel Rin auf, dass Azazel und Amaimon ebenfalls anwesend waren. Während sich der Erdkönig wegteleportierte -wahrscheinlich um Satan zu holen- ,kniete der drittälteste Baal neben dem Halbdämonen. „Alles in Ordnung? Was in Vaters Namen ist hier passiert?!", fragte er, sein sonst so gelangweilter Gesichtsausdruck war Hektik gewichen. Rin war noch zu benommen, um zu antworten, er war sich selbst nicht sicher, was passiert war. Bisher hatte Luzifer immer so ruhig und gelassen gewirkt, so durchzudrehen passte absolut nicht zu ihm. Abgesehen machte das, was er gesagt hatte, keinen wirklichen Sinn. Hatte er irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst, als er in seinen Erinnerungen gelandet war? Ein Aufschrei ließ ihn erneut in Luzifers Richtung sehen und er erschauderte. Der Blick, den er von ihm erhielt, war hasserfüllter als er es jemals bei jemanden gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal die Exorzisten hatten ihn so angesehen und das wollte etwas heißen. Was hatte er nur getan? Azazel bemerkte seine Fassungslosigkeit und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Komm, wir reden woanders weiter. Samael kommst du klar?"

„Sicher, schaff Rin hier raus. Vielleicht beruhigt er sich dann.", kam die ungewohnt ernste Antwort. Das bereits vertraute Gefühl kam in Rin auf und nur wenige Sekunden später fand er sich auf dem Flur mit ihren Gemächern wieder. Azazel zögerte nicht lange und schob ihn in eins der Zimmer, welches ein einziges Durcheinander war. Überall lagen Klamotten, Bücher, einzelne Blätter, Fotos, leere Getränkedosen und Essensverpackungen herum. Darunter waren unter anderem Pizzakartons, Takeoutboxen, Chipstüten und Cola Flaschen. Der Boden war schon lange nicht mehr sichtbar. Die Vorhänge waren allesamt zugezogen worden und die Lichter gedämpft. Rin war zwar selbst nicht der Ordentlichste, aber das war sogar ihm zu viel. Andererseits ging es ihm nichts an, also sagte er nichts und er hatte momentan wirklich andere Sorgen. Azazel kam direkt zum Punkt, „Also, was ist jetzt nun passiert?", fragte er eindringlich. „Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete der Nephilim frustriert. „Ich sollte mich gegen seine mentalen Attacken wehren, konnte nicht mehr und dann kamen anscheinend meine Dämoneninstinkte raus und haben es mir abgenommen. Ich war dann in seinem Kopf-"

„Du konntest in seinen Geist eindringen? Unmöglich.", unterbrach der Geisterkönig ihn scharf. „Luzifer lässt nie jemanden rein und du hast kein Training." Er hielt inne und dachte nach. „Aber wenn es dein Dämoneninstinkt war...", murmelte er offenbar nachdenklich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal, darüber machen wir uns später Gedanken. Erzähl weiter."

„Na ja, ich habe mehrere seiner Erinnerungen gesehen, ich hatte keine wirkliche Kontrolle darüber. Nach einer Weile sind sie immer seltsamer geworden bis sie ziemlich undeutlich waren und man nichts mehr verstehen konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich da nicht hätte sein sollen, aber ich saß fest. Schlussendlich hat mich Luzifer rausgeworfen und ist komplett durchgedreht. Er hat versucht, mich zu erwürgen und mich angeschrien."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Dass ich sterben soll, er mich hasst und er sich nicht mehr manipulieren lassen würde.", sagte Rin langsam. „Und dass er nicht mehr will und ich ihm alles genommen hab. Der Rest war dann nur noch seltsames Gemurmel. Er schien wirklich nicht mehr bei sich zu sein.", schloss er. Azazel sagte zunächst nichts und Rin schwieg ebenfalls, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. „Also was sollte das? Was hat er gegen mich und warum soll ich ihm alles genommen haben? Ich bin erst seit kurzem hier."

„Ich denke nicht, dass er wirklich dich meinte.", erwiderte Azazel zögerlich, seine Worte mit Bedacht wählend. „So wie das klingt, hat er seine Gefühle gegenüber jemand anderen gegen dich gerichtet, aber ich bin nicht sicher, wen er meinen könnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich irgendjemand, der ihn in der Vergangenheit verraten hat, schwer zu sagen. Das mit den letzten Erinnerungen kann ich nicht wirklich erklären, aber er scheint ja erst die Nerven verloren zu haben, als du dort warst. Schätze mal, das waren Erlebnisse, die er verdrängt hat und seine Reaktion war sowas wie ein Schutzmechanismus...?" Er brach ab und schien in Gedanken versunken. Für einen Moment glaubte Rin eine neue Emotion in seinem Gesicht sehen. „Du...machst dir Sorgen um ihn, oder?" Der Geisterdämon schnaubte. „Natürlich tu ich das, er ist mein Bruder und so ein Verhalten passt nicht zu ihm...was immer du in ihm ausgelöst hast, es war nichts Gutes." Erneutes Schweigen folgte und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Rin ein schlechtes Gewissen, welches er schnell beiseiteschob. Er konnte nicht wirklich etwas dafür und er sollte kein Mitleid mit einem Dämonenkönig haben! „Warte am besten in dein Zimmer, ich geh derweil zurück und schau wie es Luzifer geht. Amaimon dürfte inzwischen Vater geholt haben." Rin nickte und stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Dabei trat er beinahe auf einen Spiegel und warf einige Müllhaufen um, aber er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über Azazels Worte Gedanken zu machen, um darauf zu achten. Er verbrachte beinahe zwei Stunden in seinem Zimmer, dann wurde es ihm zu blöd und er beschloss, sich die Beine zu vertreten. Theoretisch hatte Satan ihm zumindest für heute gestattet, sich umzusehen und Azazel hatte nie gesagt, dass dies aufgehoben war. Für eine Weile wanderte er ziellos umher, bis er in einem weiteren leeren Korridor stand und Stimmen zu hören waren. Nach kurzem Überlegen wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies das Krankenzimmer war, in dem er von den Heilern untersucht worden war. Langsam trat er näher heran und versteckte dabei seine Aura, denn er hatte Satans Stimme erkannt. Er sprach mit einem der Heiler und es war kein angenehmes Gespräch. „...interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe nach deiner Einschätzung gefragt und zwar ohne Beschönigung."

„Beim allem Respekt Majestät, das ist meine ehrliche Einschätzung.", antwortete der Heiler. „Wenn Ihr weiter so macht, kann das schwere psychische, seelische und eventuell sogar körperliche Schäden zur Folge haben. Noch mehr zu verabreichen, wird kaum etwas bringen, daher empfehle ich, damit aufzuhören-"

„Willst du mir Vorschriften machen?", zischte Satan gefährlich und Rin musste schlucken. Er wollte momentan wirklich nicht in der Haut dieses Dämonen stecken. „Natürlich nicht, aber das ist mein Rat. Was passiert ist, sollte Beweis genug sein-", setzte der Dämon an, nur um unterbrochen zu werden. „Ich brauche keinen Rat, ich bin mehr als dazu in der Lage, mich selbst darum zu kümmern. Es bleibt dabei." Rins Augen weiteten sich. Worüber um alles in der Welt sprachen sie? Ging es um ihn? So oder so wäre er wahrscheinlich in großen Schwierigkeiten, wenn er erwischt werden würde. Er zwang sich dennoch, weiter zuzuhören. „Dann tut es mir leid, aber möchte ich mich aus dem Fall zurückziehen, Lord Satan.", hörte er den Dämonen sagen. „Ich bin Heiler geworden, um anderen zu helfen, doch das hier...ich kann das nicht länger mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren." Der Dämonenherrscher lachte kalt. „Auf einmal? Ich sollte wohl nicht überrascht sein, du bist nicht der erste." Der Heiler schwieg und als Satan erneut sprach, schwang in seiner Stimme ein scharfer Unterton mit. „Ich würde mir diese Entscheidung gut überlegen. Ich habe dich damals darauf hingewiesen, dass es kein Zurück geben würde."

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest, ich werde niemanden etwas sagen, aber-" Weiter kam er nicht. Rin zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich ein widerliches Gurgelgeräusch hörte, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufschlag. „Immer dasselbe...alles Idioten.", knurrte Satan und damit hatte Rin endgültig genug gehört. So schnell und leise wie möglich zog er sich zurück und begann zu rennen, als er glaubte, weit genug weg zu sein. Erst viele Korridore und einige Treppen später, erlaubte er sich durchzuatmen. Was dort passiert war, sollte offensichtlich niemand mitbekommen und er wollte nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn Satan von seiner Lauschaktion erfuhr. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht zusammenreimen, worüber sie gesprochen hatten und je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso weniger wollte er es wissen.

* * *

Das Abendessen war wieder einmal extrem angespannt. Keiner der Dämonenkönige schien wirklich in Erzähllaune zu sein und sowohl Satan als auch Luzifer waren nicht anwesend. Rin konnte das nur recht sein, den durchbohrende Blick des Dämonengottes konnte er heute wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Inzwischen hatte er erfahren, dass es dem Lichtkönig wieder besser ging, obwohl er nach einer Weile aus der Nase und den Augen geblutet hatte. Der Gedanke drehte ihm immer noch den Magen um. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er da angestellt? Lange dachte er nicht nach, er wollte nur fertig werden. Als endlich alle Teller leer waren, konnte er gar nicht schnell genug das Esszimmer verlassen, musste allerdings auf einen Dämonenkönig warten, da er alleine niemals den Weg zurück gefunden hätte. Beelzebub meldete sich freiwillig und gemeinsam gingen sie los. Erneut war Rin in Gedanken versunken, sodass er einen erschrockenen Laut ausstieß, als der Insektendämon ihn plötzlich am Arm griff und in ein leeres Zimmer zog. „Hey, was soll das?!", motzte Rin, was Beelzebub jedoch weniger beeindruckte. Er hatte damit begonnen, das Zimmer nach was auch immer abzusuchen und schien dem sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Viel zu durchsuchen gab es allerdings, da der Raum nicht viele Möbel enthielt. Es gab zwei Fenster, deren Vorhänge zugezogen waren, die Glut in dem Kamin war die einzige Lichtquelle. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein runder Tisch mit einigen Stühlen und direkt darüber war ein Kuppelfenster. Von einigen Bildern, einem Spiegel, einer Pflanze und mehreren Kerzenständern abgesehen gab es keinerlei Dekoration. Beelzebub überprüfte die verschlossene Doppeltür, welche in ein weiteres Zimmer führten, dann die Vorhänge, die Bilder und schließlich den Spiegel. Nachdem dieser eine kritische Musterung hinter sich hatte, legte der Baal eine flache Hand auf den Rahmen und murmelte einige für Rin unverständliche Worte. Selbiges wiederholte er beim Kamin, eh er sich endlich dem Halbdämonen zuwandte. „Tut mir leid, ich musste sicher gehen, dass niemand zuhören oder zusehen kann, andernfalls stecken wir in Schwierigkeiten.", erklärte er. „Die Wände haben hier Ohren und das ist nicht nur Vater."

„Ok...verrätst du mir jetzt, warum du mich plötzlich hier rein gezerrt hast, als würdest du mich ungesehen umbringen wollen?", knurrte Rin. „Oh, hab ich zu sehr zugegriffen? Tut mir leid.~", antwortete Beelzebub gelassen, aber wurde kurz darauf wieder ernst. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also komme ich zum Punkt. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Im ersten Moment kamen seine Worte gar nicht bei dem Nephilim an und als er sie endlich begriff, starrte er den Insektenkönig mit großen Augen an. „Ähm...was?", kam es wenig intelligent von ihm. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe.", wiederholte der ältere. „Ich weiß, wir sind jetzt nicht grad die besten Freunde, aber ich habe so ziemlich niemanden, an den ich mich wenden kann, so dämlich es klingt." Rin schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. „Das ist noch harmlos. Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet dir helfen?! Ihr haltet mich gegen meinen Willen hier gefangen und jetzt soll ich auf gut Freund tun?! Vergiss es!", er fuhr herum und wollte zur Tür stürmen, doch der Insektenkönig hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Jetzt höre dir wenigstens an, worum es geht!", zischte er, aber der jüngere sah ihn wütend an. „Kein Interesse!" Er war von Natur aus eine hilfsbereite und vergebungsvolle Person, aber bei den Mördern seiner Freunde zog er den Schlussstrich. „Das ist doch nur wieder irgendein Trick! Ich habe genug von diesem Scheiß! Erst sieht mich Samael als persönliche Unterhaltung-"

„Rin, jetzt hör mir zu oder ich schwöre bei Vater, ich stopfe Insekten in deinen Mund und näh ihn zu!", drohte der Baal, was wahre Wunder bewirkte und Rin sofort verstummen ließ. Einen Haufen Käfer im Mund? Nein danke! „Kannst du wenigstens meinen Arm los lassen? Ich werd schon nicht abhauen.", grummelte er und seufzend kam Beelzebub der Aufforderung nach. „Ok, ich weiß, das wird jetzt seltsam klingen, aber ich habe wie gesagt niemanden, den ich sonst fragen kann. Ich...Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um mehr über meine Mutter zu erfahren." Rin hatte mit allem gerechnet, vom Zimmer aufräumen bis hin zum Drogenschmuggel, aber nicht hiermit. „Deine Mutter?", hakte er vorsichtig nach. Beelzebub nickte langsam und kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. „Ja, meine Mutter. Du hast ja schon mitbekommen, dass das bei uns ein Tabuthema ist. Keiner von uns hat seine jemals getroffen, wir hatten immer nur Vater und wohl einige Ammen, aber an die können wir uns kaum erinnern. Die anderen werden das niemals zugeben, aber ich weiß, dass auch sie neugierig sind, zumindest die meisten. Laut Vater sind sie allesamt tot, aber er weigert sich, über sie sprechen, wir kennen nicht mal ihre Namen...nun ja, ich kenne den von meiner seit kurzem, falls meine Infos stimmen.", erklärte er und stockte für einen Moment stockte, fuhr dann aber fort. „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß, dass sie nichts besonderes war und Vater wahrscheinlich nicht mal ihren Namen kennt. Er hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht uns zu verheimlichen, was er nachts treibt und wie viele er schon hatte. Ich meine... die anderen und ich sind manchmal schon unbeabsichtigt reingeplatzt oder kamen rein, wenn er fertig war und ich habe es manchmal bis in mein Zimmer gehört. Ich weiß, dass er nicht gerade zurückhaltend bei...seinen "Vorlieben" ist. Ich bin selbst nicht besser, aber...ich will es wissen. Ich habe genug davon, mir ewig den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Warum sagt er es uns nicht?! Sie sind seit Jahren tot, also kann es kaum jemanden schaden, oder?! Selbst wenn es stimmt, dass sie mich nicht wollte...ich will nicht mehr mit der Unwissenheit leben." Rin, welcher bisher geschwiegen und sich Beelzebubs Monolog mit gemischten Gefühlen angehört hatte, fühlte sich zwar noch immer unwohl, allerdings stieg ein Funken Mitleid in ihm auf. Da er nichts sagte, fuhr der Insektenkönig fort. „Du weißt doch selbst wie es ist. Du weißt nichts über deine Mutter, kennst vielleicht grad mal ihren Namen, wodurch du mehr über deine Mutter wissen würdest als unsere Brüder und bis vor kurzem auch ich. Wenn du mir hilfst, erzähle ich dir alles, was ich über sie weiß. Wie sie und Vater sich getroffen haben, wie du überhaupt auf die Welt gekommen bist und was mit ihr passiert ist. Außerdem kann ich dir bei alltäglichen Dingen helfen. Bisher war ich der jüngste und ich weiß, wie scheiße das ist, aber dafür weiß ich wie Vater und die anderen ticken. Gut, Vater und Samael nicht immer...aber ich kann dir dabei helfen mit ihnen zurecht zu kommen und dir zeigen, was du vermeiden solltest. Wenn du Fragen hast, die du dich nicht traust den anderen zu stellen, dann komm zu mir. Nur hilf mir...Bitte." Wie vom Donner gerührt sah Rin ihn an. Das war das erste Mal, dass er selbst entscheiden durfte und noch dazu dass jemand Bitte zu ihm sagte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ablehnen und davon stürmen. Egal wie nett der Insektendämon zu ihm war, er hatte nicht seine Taten vergessen und er hatte noch allzu frisch im Gedächtnis, wie er ohne zu zögern den Bediensteten getötet hatte. Er war immer noch ein Dämonenkönig und entsprechend gefährlich. Der andere Teil wollte jedoch helfen. Ja, er wusste wie es war, nichts über die eigene Mutter zu wissen und sich tagtäglich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Abgesehen davon würde er Beelzebub dadurch mehr oder weniger zum Verbündeten haben. Zwar würde er ihm kaum zur Flucht verhelfen, aber er konnte ihn dabei unterstützen heil durch dieses Höllenloch zu kommen. „Nehmen wir mal an, ich sage ja. Was muss ich dann genau tun?", fragte er vorsichtig. Wenn schon denn schon wollte er wissen, worauf er sich einließ. „Tja, einmal brauche ich dich als Ausrede, um hier aus dem Palast zu verschwinden. Dank einiger Aktionen von Iblis und Astaroth dürfen wir uns nicht mehr alleine in Pandemonium rumtreiben und müssen Vater vorher Bescheid geben und in der Regel will er dann 'nen Grund wissen. Ich kann dann behaupten, dass ich dir was beibringen oder zeigen will und wir dafür irgendwo hin müssen. Ansonsten muss du vielleicht mal jemanden ablenken oder die anderen etwas fragen, was ich nicht kann, weil es sonst auffällt. Und bevor du es sagst: Sollten wir erwischt werden, nehme ich die Schuld auf mich. Allerdings wird Vater schon nicht zu wütend werden, denke ich. Er hasst es zwar, wenn wir etwas hinter seinem Rücken tun, aber das hier ist jetzt nichts allzu schlimmes." Rin zögerte erneut, doch nickte schlussendlich. „Ok, ich helfe dir.", sagte er und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als der Insektenkönig ihn plötzlich umarmte. „Danke, Danke! Du bist echt ein Lebensretter!"

„Luft!", presste Rin hervor, woraufhin er sofort losgelassen wurde. „Sorry, ganz vergessen." Offenbar ein wenig peinlich berührt, trat der Baal einige Schritte zurück. „Vergiss einfach, was grad passiert ist, ja?" Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Spiegel und seufzte, dann wandte er sich erneut an Rin. „Die Zeit ist so gut wie rum. Es wird sicher dauern, bis sich eine Gelegenheit bietet, ich komme dann nochmal auf dich zu." Damit öffnete er die Tür und schob den Nephilim nach draußen. Dann ging er weiter, als wäre nichts passiert.

* * *

Rins Hoffnung den Tag zu überstehen, ohne Satan zu sehen, blieb unerfüllt. Er war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen und hatte sich bettfertig gemacht, da klopfte es an der Tür. Genervt seufzend stapfte er hin, öffnete sie und widerstand den Drang, sie wieder zu schließen. „Was willst du hier?", fragte er der Dämonengott, der ohne Aufforderung das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Wie unhöflich. Ist es so verwerflich, dass ich nach meinem jüngsten Sohn sehen will?~", grinste der Dämonenherrscher, doch etwas daran ließ Rin unruhig werden. Er dachte direkt an eine im Gras liegende Schlange, die darauf wartete, ihr Opfer zu überraschen und vorzustoßen. „Nochmal Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg in der Arena, ich wusste, dass du es kannst.~ Ich nehme an, es geht dir gut?" Rin unterdrückte ein Schnauben. „Du hast gelogen. Du hättest mich dort nicht sterben lassen." Satan zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas Motivation verschaffen und wie man sieht, war es mehr als erfolgreich. Du hast wirklich nichts von ihnen übrig gelassen, ich war sehr stolz auf dich.~ Und wie man sieht hat es dich stärker gemacht." Dieses Mal konnte Rin das Schnauben nicht zurückhalten. „Es hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich daran gewöhne, dass mich hier scheinbar alles und jeder umbringen will."

„Dann hast du zumindest Fortschritte gemacht.", antwortete Satan und schien ihn genau zu beobachteten. Plötzlich griff er Rins Kinn und dieser schluckte nervös. Er wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch seine Füße waren wie festgewurzelt. „Doch genug davon. Was genau hast du mit Luzifer gemacht, mmh? Ziemlich beeindruckend für deinen Fähigkeitenstand, die wenigsten könnten einfach so seine Barrieren einreißen und seinen Geist angreifen. Wärst du erfahrenerer, hättest du sogar seinen Verstand zerschmettern können, etwas was normalerweise nur ich bei ihnen erreichen könnte." Zwar sagte er alles im Plauderton, doch trotz seiner kurzen Zeit in Gehenna, erkannte Rin schnell, dass mehr dahinter war. Entweder sah er diesen Zwischenfall als Vorteil oder Bedrohung und er wusste wirklich nicht, was ihm lieber wäre. „Ich weiß es nicht, es war ein Versehen.", antwortete er nervös, doch damit ließ sich der Dämonenherrscher nicht abwimmeln. „Ein Versehen? Mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Azazel hatte angedeutet, dass es etwas mit deinem Dämoneninstinkt zu tun haben könnte. Lüg mich nicht an." Erneut lief Rin ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Warum fragst du mich, wenn er dir schon alles erzählt hat?", fragte er, ein wenig irritiert, woraufhin sich Satans Griff um sein Kinn verstärkte. „Weil ich genau weiß, dass du ihm nicht alles gesagt hast und du würdest deinen Vater niemals anlügen, oder?" Nun fühlte der Nephilim sich wie eine Maus zwischen den Pfoten einer Katze. Noch waren die Krallen nicht ganz draußen, doch lange würde es nicht mehr dauern. „N-Nein.", sagte er langsam, woraufhin Satan nur noch mehr grinste und mit einigen Fingern über seine Wange strich. „Gut, ich wusste, wir würden uns verstehen. Also...", er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und sowohl seine Stimme als auch sein Gesichtsausdruck wurden ernst. „Was ist passiert?" Schluckend sah der Halbdämon ein, dass ihm keine große Wahl blieb und er erzählte alles. Satan hörte ihm genau zu und für einen Moment schien ein Funken Frustration in seinen Augen aufzutauchen, verschwand jedoch beinahe sofort wieder, es konnte also auch Einbildung gewesen sein. „Verstehe...das ist unerwartet...aber nicht unwillkommen." Endlich ließ er Rins Kinn los und der jüngere trat sofort einen Schritt zurück. „Wie es aussieht, scheinen sich deine Kräfte und Instinkte schneller zu entwickeln als gedacht. Mit etwas Arbeit können wir dein Dämonenherz viel früher befreien als erwartet und du wirst endlich ein vollwertiger Dämon sein.~", verkündete Satan zufrieden, Rin war verständlicherweise weniger begeistert. Er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen gehen und diesen Tag vergessen. Natürlich bemerkte Satan es sofort. „Du hattest einen langen Tag, also geh schlafen. Dein Training wird morgen weiter gehen. Schlaf gut.~"

„Nacht...", murmelte Rin unglücklich. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser Zwischenfall heute Folgen haben würde.

* * *

Satan hatte niemals Kinder gewollt. Er war der Herrscher Gehennas, alle Dämonen lagen ihm zu Füßen und ihn interessierten ausschließlich Macht, Stärke, Unterhaltung und Einfluss. Natürlich kam dabei immer wieder Langeweile auf, wenn man an der Spitze von allem war, gab es so gut wie keine würdigen Gegner. Bisher hatte er jeden besiegen und töten können und er wusste, dass sich das nicht ändern würde. Er war ein perfektes Wesen, ein Gott, welche seiner Schöpfungen sollte da eine Chance haben? Umso verständlicher war sein Interesse an Assiah. Schon seit Jahrtausenden hatte er diese Welt einnehmen wollen und war doch gescheitert, was ironischerweise an seiner Macht lag. Exorzisten und andere Organisation, die sich dem "Schutz" Assiahs verpflichtet hatten, waren höchstens ein Ärgernis, auch wenn sie in den letzten Jahren wesentlich dreister geworden waren. Kurz gesagt, er hatte all die Jahre in Gehenna verbracht, sich hin und wieder um einige Aufständige gekümmert, Dämonen gefoltert oder sich die Nächte mit ihnen übertrieben. Eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht weiter überraschen sollen, als eine seiner zahlreichen Konkubinen schwanger wurde. Die Dämonin selbst war ihm egal, er kannte nicht mal mehr ihren Namen oder konnte sich wirklich an ihr Gesicht erinnern, doch der Umstand, dass er eventuell Vater werden würde, hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Ewig hatte er hin und her überlegt, Pro und Contra abgewogen und war schlussendlich zu der Entscheidung gekommen, abzuwarten und zu sehen wie sich alles entwickeln würde. Er bezweifelte, dass das Kind wirklich eine Gefahr für ihn werden könnte, wenn er es richtig erzog. Dreizehn Monate später hatte er seinen ersten Sohn auf dem Arm und spürte dabei eine Emotion, die er nie wirklich kannte: Zuneigung. Seine Kinder wurden für ihn -neben seiner Macht- das einzig wichtige, für ihre Mütter dagegen empfand er nichts. Gut, Salacia, die Mutter von Iblis und Egyn, war noch eine andere Sache gewesen. Sie hatte er tatsächlich irgendwie gemocht und hatte sie wesentlich besser behandelt als den Rest. Warum er ausgerechnet für sie eine Schwäche gehabt hatte, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht weil sie zwei Köpfe kleiner als er und ziemlich unterwürfig gewesen oder noch relativ jung gewesen war. Sie hatte damals erst vor kurzem das unsterbliche Alter und damit die Volljährigkeit erreicht, galt allerdings für viele noch als Jugendliche. Um den Rest hatte er sich weniger geschert und sie wollten zum Teil selbst nichts mit ihren Kindern zu tun haben. Amaimons Mutter war abgehauen und hatte ihn zurückgelassen, nur um bei einem "Unfall" zu sterben, während Samaels Mutter erfolglos versuchte ihn zu töten und anschließend Suizid beging. Ihm war es nur recht, er war froh, dass sie allesamt den Tod fanden. Er wollte seine Kinder mit niemanden teilen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie irgendjemanden sonst ihre Zuneigung gaben, egal ob nun als Freund oder Partner. Es war ihm egal, was er dafür tun musste, sie würden ihn niemals verlassen und falls sie es doch versuchten, würden er sie ganz schnell umstimmen. Bei Rin sah die Sache natürlich wesentlich komplizierter aus. Der Junge war ausgerechnet bei Exorzisten aufgewachsen und war im Hinsicht auf Wissen und Fähigkeiten auf dem Stand einen Kleinkindes. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass diese Menschen ihm seinen Sohn vorenthalten hatten, ließ ihn rot sehen, doch er schob seine Mordlust vorerst beiseite. Jetzt wo er sein Baby zurück hatte, würden sie schon bald bezahlen. Er dachte an ihre erste Begegnung zurück und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Sein kleiner Dämon hatte so verängstigt ausgesehen, dabei wollte er doch nur das Beste für ihn. So ein süßes, gebrechliches, kleines Wesen war ohne ihn komplett verloren und er hatte es gar nicht abwarten können, seine für einen seiner Nachkommen ungewöhnlich reine Seele zu verderben. Allerdings war es inzwischen mehr als offensichtlich, dass der Jungdämon eine dunkle Seite hatte und alles andere als schwach war. Sicher, er war viel zu naiv, gutmütig und vergebungsvoll und hin und wieder konnte Satan nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur niedlich zu finden, aber er konnte sich schlussendlich nicht gegen seine wahre Natur wehren. Was sich in der Arena zugetragen hatte, war das beste Beispiel. Erneut musste der Dämonengott grinsen, als er an das Massaker dachte. Zu Beginn hatte er Zweifel gehabt, doch diese waren schnell verflogen und er hatte sich keine Mühe gegeben, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten, während der Nephilim die schreienden Dämonen zerfetzte. Es war lange her, dass er derart gut unterhalten worden und stolz gewesen war. Die ersten Morde der eigenen Kinder mitzuerleben, war immer wieder ein wundervolles Erlebnis. Nun war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er endlich seine lächerlichen Ansichten aufgab und seinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnahm. Falls nicht, musste er wohl oder übel zu härteren Methoden greifen. Zwar tat er das nicht gern, aber in diesem Fall ließ der jüngere ihm keine Wahl. Bereits seine Mutter hatte eine extreme Dickköpfigkeit bewiesen und diese Gene kombiniert mit Satans waren nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie viel Shiro dem Jungen wohl über seine Mutter erzählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wenig bis gar nichts. Ohne es zu wollen, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Yuri. Wie auch bei den vorherigen Frauen hatte er nicht wirklich etwas für sie empfunden, außer einer gewissen Neugier. Sie war der erste Mensch gewesen, die Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihm überlebt hatte, der Rest war entweder dabei oder kurz darauf gestorben. Ziemlich lästig, allerdings war es ohnehin nur ein Experiment gewesen, erst viel später war ihm bewusst geworden, dass ein Halbblut von ihm weitaus mehr Vorteile brachte, als zunächst angenommen. Auch sie war eine der wenigen gewesen, die sich getraut hatte, ihn überhaupt anzusehen oder mit ihm zu sprechen. Dennoch war sie schlussendlich nur eine Sterbliche gewesen und sie war nur kurz nach der Geburt verstorben. Dummerweise mussten sich natürlich die Exorzisten einmischen, Fujimoto hatte die Kinder aufgenommen und Samael musste seine Spielchen spielen, wobei er dies inzwischen mehr als bereut hatte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wünschte sich beinahe, der Paladin wäre noch am Leben. Die Genugtuung ihm sein Versagen zu präsentieren und sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er alles verloren hatte, wäre zu schön gewesen. ‚Sei's drum...immerhin sind noch mehr als genug Exorzisten da.' Wenn er sich korrekt erinnerte, waren außer Fujimoto noch andere Exorzisten in dem Stift gewesen, denen man ihr Versagen präsentieren konnte, auch wenn es noch ein wenig dauern würde. Rin war wie erwartet stur, doch er hatte nicht vor, seinen Willen brechen. Er hatte bereits mehr als genug Haustiere und Spielzeuge, er sah keinen Sinn darin, dasselbe mit seinen Kindern zu machen. Früher oder später würde er nachgeben, schlussendlich taten sie es alle. Er musste nur geduldig sein und ihm gegebenenfalls einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben. Eine Bewegung neben ihn riss ihn aus seine Gedanken und er grinste. „Schon wieder? Nicht schlecht, die wenigsten haben so viel Ausdauer." Die beiden Dämoninnen antworteten nicht, sondern schmiegten sich an, woraufhin eine von ihnen die andere anfauchte und sich noch fester an ihn klammerte. Als sie auf seinen genervten Blick nicht reagierte, griff Satan ihr in die Haare und riss den Kopf zurück. Sie protestierte nicht, stieß jedoch ein leises Wimmern aus. „Benimm dich, ihr tut, was **ich** will, verstanden?", zischte er gefährlich. „Also haltet die Klappe und kommt her." Er ließ los und sie rieb sich kurz die Kopfhaut, bevor sie der Aufforderung Folge leistete. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen würde Rin früh von einem Klopfen geweckt. Noch nicht ganz wach kletterte aus dem Bett und ging gähnend zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete und sah, wer davor stand, war sein erster Reflex sie wieder zuzuschmeißen. Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach. ‚Wirklich?! Warum schon so früh?!' Nach einem kurzen Durchatmen öffnete er erneut die Tür. „Ähm...Hallo, Luzifer.", sagte er zögerlich. „Hallo, Rin. Darf ich reinkommen?" Immerhin einer, der mal um Erlaubnis fragte. Am liebsten hätte er verneint, erneut die Tür zugeknallt und wäre wieder ins Bett gegangen, stattdessen nickte er und ließ den Lichtdämonen hereinkommen, welcher sofort zum Punkt kaum. „Ich wollte mich wegen gestern entschuldigen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich weiß leider selbst nicht, was mit mir los war, normalerweise habe ich mich unter Kontrolle." Rin nickte langsam, auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht ganz wohl fühlte. „Ja...und tut mir leid, dass ich in deine Gedanken eingedrungen bin."

‚Auch wenn du es wirklich darauf angelegt hast...', fügte er gedanklich hinzu. Luzifer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Die Heiler waren sich nicht ganz sicher, was passiert ist, aber es könnte an Stress liegen. Ich hab schon ständig Kopfschmerzen und kann manchmal schlecht schlafen, wahrscheinlich ist da alles zusammengekommen." Er zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. „Was genau hast du gesehen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sofort kam es dem Nephilim in den Sinn, ihn anzulügen, entscheid sich allerdings für die Wahrheit und erzählte ihm alles. Als er fertig war, rieb sich der Lichtdämon mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Du musstest wirklich direkt einige der "besten" Erinnerungen sehen, was?", seufzte er erschöpft. „Ich nehme an, du willst wissen, worum es vor allem bei der Erinnerung in der Höhle und im Badezimmer ging?" Das stimmte zwar, aber der Halbdämon war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich fragen sollte. „Du musst nicht-"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung.", wurde er unterbrochen. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du weißt, was es mit der Höhle auf sich hat, immerhin könntest du bald in einer ähnlichen Situation stecken. Was du gesehen hast, waren die Folgen meiner ersten Verwandlung in meine Dämonenform. Diese Form ist in der Regel frühestens im Jugendalter verfügbar und ist in gewisser Weise unsere wahre Gestalt. Unser Aussehen verändert sich und unsere Kräfte werden stärker. Da ich jedoch Vaters Sohn bin, konnte ich sie viel früher annehmen. Er hat mich damals zu einer verlassenen Mine in einem Gebirge gebracht und mir gesagt, dass ich dort eine Woche überleben muss. Wie viele Lichtdämonen in dem Alter, hatte ich große Angst im Dunkeln, darum die Ortswahl. In den ersten Tagen bin ich nur herum geirrt und habe vergeblich den Weg nach draußen gesucht. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, war ich dort nicht alleine und wurde ständig von allerhand Dämonen angegriffen, von Ghoulen und großen Spinnen bis hin zu wesentlich...gefährlicheren Dingen. Unter anderem lebten dort mehrere Dämonen wie wir, die sich dort entweder versteckten oder zum Sterben zurückgelassen worden und denen war es ziemlich egal, dass ich nur ein Kind war, sie haben mich immer wieder angegriffen. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich hatte mich verlaufen, ich hatte Angst und der Hunger war unerträglich. Ich weiß nicht mehr viel von diesem Tag, nur noch wie ich nach meiner Verwandlung zu mir gekommen bin und voller Blut war. Allerdings ließen mich die meisten Dämonen fortan in Ruhe und ich hatte jetzt mehr als genug Essen." Rin unterdrückte ein Würgen, als im klar wurde, was Luzifer damit meinte, doch der Lichtkönig fuhr fort. „Dann kam Vater. Die Woche war zwar noch nicht rum, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass der die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte und nur erreichen wollte, dass ich lerne zu überleben, meine Angst vor der Dunkelheit verliere und ich meine Dämonenform bekomme. Bei den anderen lief es nicht anders. Wenn sie irgendwelche Ängste hatten, hat Vater sie damit konfrontiert und sie sogar teilweise irgendwo ausgesetzt. Azazel hatte beispielsweise Höhenangst, also hat Vater ihn zu einigen Klippen gebracht und Iblis hat er einmal irgendwo in Egyns Reich ausgesetzt, wo es nur Schnee und Wasser gab, weil er Angst vor Wasser hatte und es natürlich im Gegensatz zu seinem Element stand."

„Aber das ist doch krank! Wie kann man die eigenen Kinder aussetzen?!"empörte sich Rin. Luzifer zuckte allerdings mit den Schultern. „Es hat uns nur stärker gemacht und er hat uns wie gesagt immer im Auge behalten. Der einzige Grund, dass ich dir das überhaupt erzähle ist, dass es auch dich treffen könnte. Das in der Arena war die nette Variante. Es kann sehr gut sein, dass er sowas nochmal tut, um dein Dämonenherz und später deine Dämonenform zu befreien." Bevor der Nephilim weiter protestieren konnte, stand er auf. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, dein Unterricht findet heute mit Samael und Azazel statt, sie holen sich dann ab." Damit verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Erneut vergingen einige Tage und wieder erfuhr Rin einiges darüber, wie die Dinge in Gehenna liefen und wie vor allem Satan und die Baal tickten. Nun, genau gesagt wurde er immer noch nicht ganz schlau aus den Dämonen, denn sie waren eine tickende Zeitbombe. Mal konnten sie ganz nett und geduldig sein, mal waren sie gehässig und nachtragend. Was ein Bediensteter verpatzte, störte sie an einem Tag nicht, aber im nächsten Tag gab es dafür Ärger für die trivialsten Dinge. Auch war Rin inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit einigen Bediensteten und allerhand weiteren Dämonen schliefen und sie gaben sich nicht mal die Mühe, es zu verheimlichen. Einmal war er in Satans Gemächer gerufen worden, wo ihn zu seiner Überraschung nicht nur sein Vater erwartete, sondern auch eine Dämonin. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber ihm fiel sofort auf, dass sie sehr hübsch war, nicht wirklich wie eine Bedienstete aussah und wie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er war alt genug, er konnte sich denken, was sie war. Abgesehen davon fiel ihm sofort ein, was er in Luzifers Erinnerung gehört hatte, als dieser versucht hatte, zu schlafen. Ein anderes Mal war er bei Egyn reingeplatzt, bei dem sogar gleich zwei Sirenen waren, die gerade dabei waren, sich zu küssen. Auch bei Iblis und Astaroth hatte es deutliche Anzeichen gegeben, sogar ihm fiel auf, dass der Feuerdämon so ziemlich mit jedem flirtete, den er als attraktiv erachtete und da Satan sogar selbst gesagt hatte, sie könnten alles haben, was sie wollten, war er damit sicherlich mehr als erfolgreich. Zwar widerte es ihn an, doch er wusste, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Eine Sache ließ ihn allerdings nicht mehr los: Zwei Bedienstete hatten sich scheinbar über die Dämonin bei Satan unterhalten und dabei war das Wort "Zuchthaus" gefallen. Er wusste nicht, was er war, meinte allerdings, es bereits gehört zu haben. Schlussendlich fragte er Iblis, Egyn und Astaroth, welche ihn erstaunt ansahen. „Wo hast du das denn gehört?", fragte Astaroth verwundert. „Ist doch nicht wichtig. Was ist es nun?", wich Rin der Frage aus. „Wenn du es unbedingt herausfinden willst, können wir dich gerne dort abgeben. Ich wette, wir bekommen 'ne schöne Summe für dich.~", feixte Iblis. „Würde deinem Sinn für Respekt mal ganz gut tun und wir haben endlich mal wieder Ruhe."

„Nah, da hält er keine Woche durch. Für die wäre er doch ein gefundenes Fressen.", argumentierte Astaroth. „Oder sein Mundwerk bringt ihn um.", fügte jetzt Egyn hinzu. „Von seiner Kratzbürstigkeit mal ganz zu schweigen."

„Manche stehen auf kratzbürstig.~", grinste Iblis, woraufhin der Blauhaarige die Augen verdrehte. „Wir sind nicht alle wie du."

„Ach, jetzt tu nicht so scheinheilig. Ich hör's manchmal bis in mein Zimmer, was du so treibst. Dir ist was gehorsames selbst zu langweilig. Wir können ja gern mal teilen, wäre 'ne nette Abwechslung.~" schlug Iblis vor, woraufhin Egyn offenbar darüber nachdachte, Rin hatte allerdings genug davon, ignoriert zu werden. „Was ist das denn jetzt?!", fuhr er dazwischen. Konnte er nicht einmal eine Antwort auf eine normale Frage bekommen? „Hey, du willst was von uns, also wie wäre es, wenn du mal nett fragst?", bekam er von Astaroth zur Antwort und er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Wo er recht hat, hat er recht.~", grinste nun Egyn. „Dafür dass du so viele Fragen hast und wir die immer beantworten, könntest du wirklich mal etwas netter sein." Diese miesen Bastarde! Wollten sie ihn jetzt wirklich auf diese Weise demütigen? Nachdem er kurz durchgeatmet hatte, schluckte er seinen Stolz hinunter. „Bitte erklärt mir, was ein Zuchthaus ist.", presste er hervor und gab sich größte Mühe, seine Frustration zu unterdrücken. „Na gut, ich will ja mal nicht so sein.", gab Iblis zu seiner Erleichterung endlich nach. „Ein Zuchthaus ist quasi 'ne Mischung aus Bordell, Heiratsvermittlung, Waisenhaus und Schule. Die meisten landen dort als Kinder, der Rest eher so im Jugendalter. Entweder werden sie von Eltern oder anderen Verwandten abgegeben oder auf der Straße aufgegabelt und verkauft. Darum sind sie auch von verschiedenster Herkunft, von Straßenratten bis hin zu ehemaligen Adligen, die entweder nicht von ihren Eltern gewollt worden sind oder deren Familie in Ungnade gefallen ist. Je nach Aussehen und Potenzial, erhalten sie Training und Unterricht. Die weniger qualifizierten lernen nur Haushalte zu führen, also Kochen, Handwerkliche Dinge, Waschen, Buchhaltung und so weiter. Sie arbeiten dann später in reichen Haushalten oder in einem unserer Paläste. Diejenigen mit größerem Potenziell werden darauf vorbereitet, in wohlhabende Familie verheiratet zu werden oder als Nebenfrau beziehungsweise als Nebenmann zu dienen. Allerdings gibt es natürlich bei weitem nicht genug reiche Dämonen, als dass alle einen Partner finden, also werden sie häufig auch "vermietet". Das kann einfach nur zur Begleitung sein, wie solche Escort Services in Assiah oder rein sexuell. Die die nicht vermittelt werden können oder nicht genug einbringen, enden in der Regel im Bordell, jedes Zuchthaus hat mehrere im Besitz. Eventuell kann man sich irgendwann sogar frei kaufen." So wie Iblis es erklärte, klang es, als ginge es um das Wetter, Rin konnte jedoch nicht anders, als ihn mit weit offenem Mund anzustarren. „Ist das euer Ernst?", entfuhr es ihm schließlich. „Ähm...ja? Was hast du denn bitte erwartet? 'Nen Streichelzoo?", erwiderte Astaroth schulterzuckend. „Das ist eine der erfolgreichsten Branchen Gehennas, also wo liegt das Problem?"

„Oh, keine Ahnung.", sagte Rin und tat so als würde er nachdenken. „Möglicherweise, dass das nichts anderes als Sklavenhandel, Zwangsprostitution und Zwangsheirat ist?!"

„Entspann dich mal, es ist wirklich keine große Sache.", unterbrach Iblis ihn. „Viele auf der Straße würden morden, um so eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen. Die meisten im Zuchthaus enden zwar als Bedienstete oder Betthäschen, aber das ist immer noch besser, als draußen zu krepieren. Abgesehen davon haben wir auch öfter mal jemanden über Nacht da und die sind mehr als willig, egal ob weiblich oder männlich.~"

„Willig ist schon untertrieben, die springen einen förmlich an. Wahrscheinlich denken die den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes.", lachte Astaroth und Egyn kicherte, während Rin spürte, wie erneut Wut in ihm hochkam. „Ihr habt wirklich noch die Nerven euch über sie lustig zu machen?"

„Wir machen uns nicht lustig, es ist Tatsache.", erklärte Egyn unbeeindruckt. „Wir bezahlen sie, sie haben offenbar Spaß dran. Zumindest wenn wir gute Laune haben. In der Regel kaufen wir sie direkt anstatt nur zu mieten, da wir manchmal ein wenig...übereifrig sein können. Abgesehen davon haben sie allerdings keinen Grund sich zu beschweren und falls sie der Meinung sind, dass ihr Leben schrecklich ist, haben sie immer die Option sich zu erlösen.~" Damit war es offiziell: Rin hatte den Glauben daran verloren, dass in den Dämonenkönigen auch nur ein kleiner Funken Menschlichkeit steckte. Wer eine solche Einstellung hatte, dem war nicht mehr zu helfen. „Lasst mich raten. Ihr habt sogar Stempelkarten und Treuepunkte, richtig?", zischte er abfällig und wäre bei Iblis Antwort beinahe umgekippt. „Klar, meine ist fast voll.~", grinste er und verdrehte die Augen, als er Rins Gesichtsausdruck sah. „War ein Witz, sowas gibt's hier nicht, aber vielleicht sollten wir es einführen..." Rin würdigte dies gar nicht erst mit einer Antwort. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, wie der Bedienstete, der von Beelzebub getötet worden war, ihn gefragt hatte, ob er die Unterhaltung von Satan oder einem der Baal war. Jetzt wusste er was gemeint war und ihm wurde sogar noch schlechter. Es war schlimm genug, sich so mit den Dämonenkönigen und Satan herumärgern zu müssen, doch die Dämonen, die das Pech hatten mit ihnen im Schlafzimmer zu landen, waren wohl noch ärmer als er dran. „Wenn du willst, kannst du beim nächsten Mal gerne mitmachen. Ich bin sicher, sie wären begeistert von dir.~", hörte er Iblis sagen und sofort explodierte er. „Träum weiter, Arschloch!", fauchte er. „Ich mache da nicht mit!"

„Melodramatisch wie immer. Irgendwie fällt es mir immer schwerer zu glauben, dass wir verwandt sind. Sicher, dass du wirklich von Vater bist? Wer weiß mit wem sich deine Mutter noch so rumgetrieben hat. Angeblich stand sie dem ehemaligen Paladin nah und wenn man bedenkt, wer-"

„Iblis!", fuhr Egyn dazwischen, doch Rins Aufmerksamkeit war nun geweckt. Iblis hatte schon mal sowas gesagt und dieses Mal hakte er nach. „Was wisst ihr über meine Mutter?"

„Nichts was dich angeht.", antwortete Astaroth knapp, aber so leicht ließ sich der Nephilim nicht abwimmeln. „Sie ist meine Mutter, es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an!", protestierte er gereizt. „Gut, wenn du drauf bestehst: Sie war mehr als willens mit Vater zu schlafen -wobei ich annehme, dass sie wohl für jeden die Beine breit gemacht hätte- und glücklicherweise hat sich die Sache anschließend von selbst geklärt, also mussten wir uns nicht mal mit ihr herumschlagen. Zufrieden?", spottete Iblis und bekam beinahe Rins Faust ins Gesicht. „Wage es nicht, so über meine Mutter zu reden!", schrie er ihn an. Es war ihm egal, wenn sie ihn beleidigten und er konnte sich inzwischen sogar zusammenreißen, wenn sie über seine Freunde und Yukio herzogen, doch zuzuhören wie sie die Frau, die er niemals kennen lernen durfte und ihn laut Shiro sehr geliebt hatte, verspotteten, konnte er nicht. „Warum nicht? Du kennst sie nicht mal und sie war nun wirklich nichts besonders, außer dass sie die erste Sterbliche war, die eine Nacht mit Vater überstanden hat und ich wette, sie wäre jederzeit wieder mit ihm in die Kiste gestiegen. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit war sicher der Höhepunkt ihres erbärmlichen Lebens." Dieses Mal antwortete Rin nicht, er griff direkt an, doch seine Flammen verfehlten und eh er sich versah, hatte der Feuerdämon seine Arme auf den Rücken verdreht. „Immer noch zu langsam. Du wirst es niemals lernen...wenn du weiter so machst, bleibt du genauso nutzlos wie der Rest dieser erbärmlichen menschlichen Spezies...", kommentierte Iblis abfällig und stieß ihn nach vorne, sodass Rin beinahe hinfiel. „Wieso hat so 'ne kleine Scheißgöre wie du Vaters Flammen bekommen? Du bist nicht mal reinblütig, du bist nicht besser als ein gewöhnlicher Vergänglicher...wirklich schade. Ich hatte nach der Show in der Arena so große Hoffnungen..."

„Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht, Iblis!", fauchte Rin, dem langsam der Kragen platzte. „Ich wäre lieber ein normaler Mensch und hätte niemals von dem ganzen Scheiß erfahren! Dass du die Flammen nicht bekommen hast, ist nicht meine Schuld und eigentlich hast du keinen Grund dich aufzuregen! Ihr seid die mächtigsten Dämonen nach Satan, könnt haben, was ihr wollt und trotzdem schimpfst du wie irgendein verzogenes Kleinkind, wobei du das vielleicht wirklich bist." Noch im selben Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er soeben die Grenze überschritten hatte und Iblis Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ach, wirklich? Wer heult denn ständig rum, dass alles so unfair ist und gegen seinen Willen hier gelandet ist?"

„Das ist etwas komplett anderes!", fauchte Rin. „Ich habe jedes Recht mich zu beschweren, weil mein gesamtes Leben den Bach runter geht und du, der so ziemlich alles in den Arsch geschoben bekommt, regt sich über Kleinlichkeiten auf." Gut, er musste zugeben, dass es tatsächlich niemanden etwas bringen würde, wenn er sich darüber aufregte, doch er hatte einfach genug von Iblis' ständigen Rumgezicke. „Immer noch besser als ein schwacher, rückgradloser, erbärmlicher Nephilim zu sein.", konterte Iblis, doch der Halbdämon ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen. „Da solltest du mal still sein. Ihr seid mächtiger als alle anderen Dämonen und doch buckelt ihr alle vor Satan im Dreck und tut was er sagt, ohne zu zögern. Wisst ihr, eigentlich ist es traurig.", sagte er und lachte kurz auf, doch es lag kein Humor darin. Inzwischen versteiften auch Egyn und Astaroth, aber Rin war in Fahrt, weswegen er Dinge sagte, die man normalerweise nicht von ihm hören würde. Iblis machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich würde mir jetzt genau überlege, was ich sage.", zischte er und für einen Moment ließ seine Aura Rin zusammenschrumpfen, doch er fing sich schnell. „Sonst was? Rennst du zu Satan und petzt? Irgendwie tut ihr mir ja schon leid...ihr seid nichts weiter als seine loyalen Schoßtiere und ihr merkt es nicht einmal. Ich frage mich, wie tief er euch genau vor sich knien lässt." Iblis hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt, bevor Egyn oder Astaroth etwas sagen konnten. Rin fand sich daraufhin knapp einen Meter über dem Boden an der Wand wieder. Iblis hatte ihn am vorderen Kragen gepackt und machte noch keine Anstalten, ihn würgen zu wollen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass sich das ganz schnell ändern konnte. „Jetzt hast du wohl keine so große Klappe mehr?", zischte er. „Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Iblis, reiß dich zusammen. Deine Male sind zu sehen und ich habe keine Lust wieder alles löschen zu müssen.", redete Egyn auf seinen Zwilling ein. Tatsächlich waren mehrere Linien in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, die sehr an die von Luzifer erinnerten, nur dass diese rot und schwarz waren. Auch seine Iris hatte begonnen sich zu verformen und die Zähne waren länger geworden. Jede vernünftige Person, egal ob nun Mensch oder Dämon hätte wohl klein beigegeben, doch Rin war alles andere als vernünftig. Er wusste genau, dass der Feuerdämon ihm zwar weh tun konnte, aber er erinnerte sich auch daran, was Luzifer zu Astaroth gesagt hatte: Momentan war es ihnen nicht erlaubt ihn zu bestrafen, Iblis konnte ihm also momentan nicht viel und er hatte vor, diesen Umstand auszunutzen. „Ich scheine einen Nerv getroffen zu haben, wenn du dich so aufregst.", presste er hervor. „Na los, schlag zu. Es wird nichts dran ändern."

„Noch ein Wort und ich reiße dir die Eingeweide aus, du beschissenes, dreckiges, kleines Halbblut-"

„Aber, aber Iblis, wer wird denn wieder fluchen?", ertönte eine gut gelaunte Stimme und niemand musste sich umdrehen, um sie zu erkennen. „Halt dich da raus, Samael!", zischte Iblis, doch der Zeitdämon grinste nur. „Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht. Vater hat mich gebeten, seine heutige Stunde zu übernehmen, aber wenn er ausgeweidet ist, geht das leider nicht. Ich würde eher empfehlen ihm die Zunge herausschneiden, Vater hat das gerne getan, wenn jemand respektlos oder zu laut war und es hat ziemlich gut funktioniert, wie du dich erinnern wirst.~" Er hielt kurz inne. „Außer bei dir wie man sieht." Sowohl Iblis als auch Rin zuckten zusammen. Satan hatte was getan?! Er hatte sich doch wohl verhört! „Also, wärst du nun so freundlich ihn los zu lassen?", fragte Samael und nach kurzem Zögern ließ Iblis tatsächlich los. „Sehr schön, da dies nun geklärt ist, können wir ja gehen. Kommst du, Rin?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sich der Zeitherrscher um und setzte sich in Bewegung, Rin folgte, den Blicken der anderen ausweichend. _„Glaub ja nicht, dass wir hier fertig sind."_, hörte er den Feuerdämonen in seinem Kopf fauchen und irgendwie schaffte er es, sich nicht umzudrehen. Diese Aktion würde Folgen haben, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel.

* * *

Zwei Tage nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Iblis, schien sich der Feuerdämon wieder ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, allerdings blieb Rin wachsam. Zwar wirkte der Baal wieder wie sonst, aber er traute dem Frieden nicht. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass wenn Menschen einen lebenslangen Groll hegen konnten, Dämonen es genauso konnten. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie die Sache überhaupt hätte ausgehen können, wenn Egyn und Astaroth nicht dabei gewesen wären, von Samael ganz zu schweigen. Immerhin schienen sie Satan nichts erzählt zu haben, auf dieses Gespräch hatte er wirklich keine Lust gehabt. Wahrscheinlich war es am besten, Iblis, Egyn und Astaroth vorerst aus den Weg zu gehen. Momentan saß er mit Azazel (welcher seinen Laptop dabei hatte) in der Bibliothek und sollte eigentlich Selbststudium betreiben, während der Geisterkönig an etwas arbeitete, allerdings war dies von noch weniger Erfolg gekrönt als seine berufliche Laufbahn. Anfangs hatte er es wirklich versucht, inzwischen langweilte er sich allerdings zu Tode. Warum gab es hier eigentlich nur Langeweile oder lebensgefährliche Situationen? Konnte er nicht einmal in seinem Leben ein Mittelding haben? Stumm seufzend schaute er zu Azazel, welcher offenbar in seine Arbeit vertieft war. Was er, Satan und die anderen Baal wohl den ganzen Tag trieben? In Assiah gab es kaum noch Königsfamilien und wenn, führten diese zum größtenteils nur repräsentative Aufgaben aus, daher hatte er nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. „Rin, hier bist du also!", unterbrach Beelzebubs Stimme plötzlich seine Gedanken. „Ich hab dich gesucht!" Er war nicht mal mehr überrascht, dass der Baal plötzlich hinter ihm stand und nach seinem Arm griff. „Sorry, ich muss ihn für heute mal ausborgen, Vater hat's erlaubt. Tu mir 'nen Gefallen und bring Astaroth den Bericht, den er wollte, wenn er wieder da ist, die liegen in meinem Zimmer. Bitte, Danke, du bist super! Bye, Bye!" Er hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass offenbar Azazel offenbar nicht hinterhergekommen war und als er endlich registrierte, was gesagt worden war, hatte Beelzebub Rin bereits davon geschliffen. „Hey, ich kann alleine laufen!", protestierte dieser und versuchte erfolglos seinen Arm zu befreien. Glücklicherweise ließ der Insektenkönig ihn schnell los. „Tut mir leid, Macht der Gewohnheit. Egal, ich hab Vater überreden können, dass ich dich mit nach draußen nehmen kann. Ich hab zwar selbst keine Ahnung wie ich das geschafft hab, aber hinterfragen wir's besser nicht und nutzen es aus."

„Ok...wo geht's denn überhaupt hin?", fragte der Nephilim unsicher. Er wollte ungern mit einem Dämonenkönig an einen unbekannten Ort gehen, doch der Insektenkönig zögerte. „Du wirst es sehen, wenn wir dort sind. Keine Sorge, es ist nicht gefährlich.", fügte er hinzu, als er Rins Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Warum sagst du es mir dann nicht einfach?", quengelte er. Wenn er ihm schon half, wollte er gefälligst Infos, aber der Baal achtete nicht auf ihn und führte ihn die Gänge entlang. „Wir müssen nur außerhalb der Barrieren, den Rest können wir per Phasensprung -also teleportieren- zurücklegen. Kennst du ja schon, sollte also kein Problem sein.", war alles, was Rin an Erklärung bekam. Langsam hinterfragte er, ob er es wirklich eine gute Idee war, dem Dämonenkönig zu helfen, aber jetzt war es wohl zu spät. Glücklicherweise begegneten sie kaum anderen Dämonen und standen schließlich draußen. Für einen kurzen Moment genoss Rin die frische Luft und die Illusion der Freiheit, da wurde er schon von seinem älteren Bruder am Arm festgehalten. „Ok, dann mal los. Wenn alles gut geht, sind wir ganz schnell wieder da." Rin machte sich nicht länger die Mühe zu protestieren, er wurde sowieso nur ignoriert. Stattdessen betete er, dass diese Aktion nicht in einer Katastrophe endete. Als das unangenehme Gefühl nachließ, fand er sich auf am Rande einer belebten Straße wieder, allerdings schien niemand von ihrem plötzlichen auftauchen überrascht. Wenn Phasensprünge etwas alltägliches waren, wohl kaum ein Wunder. „Sind wir noch in Pandemonium?", fragte er neugierig und sah sich um. Diese Gegend war wesentlich angenehmer als die Slums und er war überrascht wie sehr er an eine Großstadt in Assiah denken musste. „Japp, das ist eine der Hauptstraßen, hier ist so gut wie immer viel los. Bleib dicht bei mir, in dem Chaos geht man schnell verloren und Vater häutet, brät, bricht mir die Knochen und enthauptet mich, wenn ich dich verliere." Wahrscheinlich war das kein Witz. Der Insektenkönig bugsierte ihn durch die Menge und zog ihn schlussendlich in eine Gasse. „Meine Güte, die sind schlimmer als die Rentner in Assiah, wenn es was gratis gibt oder im Angebot ist...", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, eh er sich an Rin wandte. „Wir gehen durch diese Gasse, das ist eine Abkürzung und hier ist es wesentlich leerer." Resigniert ließ sich der jüngere durch die Gassen ziehen, wobei er sich immer wieder misstrauisch umsah. Zwar war er dieses Mal nicht allein, allerdings hatte er wirklich keine Lust auf weitere unangenehme Überraschungen. Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel und Rin sah sich neugierig das Gebäude vor ihnen an. Es hatte mehrere Stockwerke, welche von mehreren Säulen gestützt wurden und große Fenster, deren Vorhänge zugezogen waren sowie mehrere Balkons. Nun fiel ihm zudem auf, dass es noch mehrere Trakts hatte. „Das ist ein ziemlich großes Gebäude...", kommentierte er ein wenig unsicher. „Was ist das nun?"

„Tjaaaaaa...das ist ein Zuchthaus. Eines der größten in Gehenna, soweit ich weiß.", antwortete der Insektenkönig. Rin klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Was?!", entfuhr es ihm. „Ist das ein schlechter Witz?! Du-" Beelzebub hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, jetzt beruhige dich mal! Das ist kein Witz und kein Trick oder sowas. Vor einiger Zeit hatten wir einige neue Bedienstete von hier geholt und dabei war eine Dämonin, die mich oft ziemlich seltsam angesehen hat. Als ich sie damit konfrontiert habe, meinte sie, dass ich einer ehemaligen Freundin von ihr extrem ähnlich sah. Zeitlich und vom Element her, kommt sie als meine Mutter in Frage. Es ist nicht viel, ich weiß, aber nun mal alles was ich habe."

„Schön und gut, aber ich geh da nicht rein!", protestierte der Nephilim stur. „Ich will nichts sehen, was ich nicht mehr vergessen kann!"

„Wir müssen nur in den Empfangsbereich, sie werden dich schon nicht fressen. Bleib einfach bei mir, damit dich keiner wegschnappt."

„Vergiss es!"

„Rin-"

„Nein!"

„Aber-"

„NEIN."

Die nächsten fünf Minuten verbrachten sie mit Streitereien, bis der Insektenkönig genug hatte und den jüngeren Richtung Eingang zog. Dieser gab jedoch lange noch nicht auf und hielt sich an einer Säule fest, was leider nicht wirklich funktionierte. Gegen seinen Willen wurde er in das Gebäude gezogen und stand nun in einer großen Lobby, ohne dem kaum Beachtung zu schenken. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich einen Fluchtweg zu suchen, aber leider sah Beelzebub dies voraus und schiff ihn am Arm durch den Raum. Glücklicherweise war niemand da, außer einer Dämonin die an der Rezeption saß und offenbar mehr Interesse an ihren Fingernägeln als möglichen Kunden hatte. „Sie scheint beschäftigt zu sein, vielleicht sollten wir gehen-", versuchte Rin sein Glück, nur um gnadenlos weitergezogen zu werden. Die Dämonin feilte weiter ihre Nägel (Machte das bei den Krallen überhaupt Sinn?), schien sie jedoch gehört zu haben. „Tut mir leid, heute nur mit Termin.", sagte sie gelangweilt. „Kommen Sie am besten morgen wieder, andernfalls haben wir eine weitere Stelle auf der anderen Seite der Stadt."

„Ich bin wegen etwas anderem hier und will mit Nanaja sprechen. Es ist dringend.", erklärte der Baal ein wenig ungeduldig. Rin meinte, dass die Dämonin kurz die Augen verdrehte. „Sie ist sehr beschäftigt und empfängt heute niemanden, geschäftliches muss warten-"

„Das würde ich mir nochmal überdenken.", unterbrach Beelzebub sie scharf und endlich sah sie auf. Ihr genervter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich abrupt zu Entsetzen und sämtliche Farbe wich ihr aus dem Gesicht, als sie ihn erkannte. „E-Eure H-Hoheit!", stotterte sie und setzte sich schnell gerade hin. „B-Bitte vergebt mir! I-Ich hab nicht..." Ihre Stimme brach, wahrscheinlich war ihr klar geworden, dass sie keine wirklich Entschuldigung hatte. „Vergiss es, pass besser auf und sei froh, dass ich nicht einer meiner Brüder oder gar mein Vater bin.", antwortete der Insektendämon bissig. „Ich muss mit Nanaja sprechen. Ist sie da?" Sie nickte schnell, offensichtlich erpicht darauf, dass ihr Ausrutscher schnell vergessen wurde. „Ja, sie ist in einem der anderen Trakte, aber ich gebe ihr Bescheid, damit sie Euch in ihrem Büro empfängt. Ich kann Euch hinbringen-"

„Nicht nötig, ich weiß wo das ist.", fuhr der Baal ihr erneut ins Wort. „Behalte es für dich, dass wir hier waren, das gilt auch für die Arbeiter hier, verstanden?" Erneut nickte sie hastig. „Natürlich, niemand wird etwas erfahren. Vertraulichkeit ist hier gegeben." Beelzebub schnaubte bei ihrer letzten Aussage kurz, dann wandte er sich an Rin. „Komm schon, gehen wir." Der Nephilim wich dem neugierigen Blick der Dämonin aus und folgte dem Dämonenkönige die Gänge entlang. Dieser schien sich gut auszukennen und führte ihn zielstrebig durch mehrere Gänge und über Treppen, bis sie schließlich vor einer Doppeltür standen. Rin wollte anklopfen, doch Beelzebub machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, öffnete sie und marschierte rein, als würde es ihm gehören. Nervös folgte er ihm und stellte fest, dass sie alleine waren. „Sie wird wohl jeden Moment kommen. Vorausgesetzt dieser Bimbo am Empfang bekommt mal was hin."

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Rin. Beelzebub zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vom sehen her. Ist zwar hübsch und mehr als willig, aber nicht grad die hellste Flamme Gehennas. Kann Kunden ja egal sein, aber wenn man was geschäftliches zu klären hat, nervt's.", erklärte der Insektenkönig und machte sich auf dem Weg zu einem der Schränke, hielt aber kurz inne. „Falls dir hier jemand etwas zu trinken oder essen anbietet, lass die Finger von, außer ich sage, es ist ok. Die mischen da oft was rein und ich habe keine Lust Vater zu erklären, warum du rollig bist." Rin sah ihn entsetzt an, wurde allerdings ignorierte, stattdessen schien Beelzebub weiterhin damit beschäftigt zu sein, etwas zu suchen. Kopfschüttelnd sah sich der jüngere um. Der Raum war sehr luxuriös und sah eher weniger wie ein Büro aus. Zwar gab es einen großen Schreibtisch mit einem großen Regal voller Ordner dahinter, doch der Rest ähnelte eher einer Mischung aus Wohnzimmer und Club. Vor dem Kamin stand ein Kaffeetisch, mit einigen Sesseln und zwei Sofas, im hinteren Bereich (wo sich momentan Beelzebub zu schaffen machte, anscheinend stellte er wie schon im Palast sicher, dass niemand lauschte) zog sich eine Bar mit mehreren Hockern entlang. Einer Ecke stand ein Spieltisch und er entdeckte mehrere Dekorationen, Pflanzen und Gemälde. Das Klirren von Gläsern ließ ihn in Beelzebubs Richtung schauen. Dieser hatte eine Flasche und ein Glas hervorgeholt und schenkte sich etwas ein. „Auch was?", fragte er. „Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach bei jemand fremden bedienen!", entrüstete sich Rin, anstatt eine Antwort zu geben. Er hatte es nun wirklich nicht so mit Manieren, aber einfach in ein fremdes Zimmer zu gehen und sich dort an den Sachen vergreifen, war selbst ihm zu dreist. „Und hast du nicht gesagt, dass man hier nichts trinken soll?!"

„Entspann dich, sie bietet einem sowieso was an und was will sie abgesehen davon tun? Mich an die Sicherheit melden?", antwortete Beelzebub und lachte kurz auf. „Rin, ich könnte hier die Wände mit Beleidigungen vollsprühen und sie kann mir nichts. Entspann dich mal." Er griff die Flasche, stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich mit seinem Glas auf eine der Coachs. „Und ja, du sollst nichts von ihr annehmen, aber die Flasche war noch versiegelt, da kann nichts drin sein. Sie stellen es nicht selbst her, sondern kaufen das Zeug direkt von den Herstellern." Er trank einen kurzen Schluck, bevor er weitersprach. „Allerdings solltest du bloß die Finger von Vaters Alkoholvorräten lassen, das ist eins der Dinge, wo er keinen Spaß versteht."

„Ich trinke ohnehin keinen Alkohol.", antwortete Rin dumpf und ließ sich neben dem Dämonenkönig nieder, wenn auch mit einem gewissen Abstand. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es in diesem Raum sehr stark nach etwas süßlichem roch. Wahrscheinlich irgendwelches Parfüm oder die Pflanzen. So oder so sorgte es dafür. dass ihm ein wenig seltsam wurde. Beelzebub schien dagegen keine Probleme zu haben, er hatte sein Handy hervorgezogen und trieb sich auf einer Seite herum, die verdächtig nach Tumblr aussah. Unwillkürlich musste sich Rin fragen, ob Beelzebub oder sogar weitere Baal Accounts auf Sozialen Netzwerken hatten. Falls ja, war er froh, dass er selbst nie welche gehabt hatte, ansonsten hätte durchaus die Chance bestanden, dass sie ihn viel eher gefunden hätten und das wäre dann mehr als bitter gewesen. „Warum hast du eigentlich überprüft, ob wir irgendwie belauscht werden? Das ist hier doch nicht der Palast.", erkundigte er sich zögerlich, als ihm die Stille zu bedrückend wurde. „Neben Sex und Arbeitskräften handeln sie auch mit Infos.", kam die knappe Antwort. „Du wärst überrascht, wenn du wüsstest, was manche Kunden so im Rausch ausplaudern. Sie merken sich das ganz genau und sind sich nicht zu schade, einen belauschen. Übrigens einer der Gründe warum wir uns immer die Dämonen in den Palst holen." Der Nephilim nickte langsam und erneut herrschte Stille, dann öffnete sich einige Minuten später die Tür und eine Dämonin, die wohl Nanaja war, betrat den Raum. Wie auch die am Tresen, war sie sehr schön, doch sie wirkte wesentlich selbstbewusster und stolzer. Ihr Haar schimmerte in verschiedenen Violetttönen und ging ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln, ein Teil davon war kunstvoll hochgesteckt und einzelne Strähnen geflochten. Das Kleid bestand aus blauen, silbernen und violetten Stoffen, komplizierten Mustern und wurde durch Silberschmuck ergänzt. Es war wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie jemand wichtiges war. „Bitte vergebt mir, Lord Beelzebub. Ich hatte einige Angelegenheiten zu klären.", entschuldigte sie sich mit süßer Stimme. „Kann ich Euch etwas anbieten?"

„Danke, ich bin versorgt.", kam die Antwort. Für einen Moment meinte Rin, Missmut in ihren gelben Augen zu sehen, zweifellos wegen des geplünderten Weines, doch sie setzte schnell ein Lächeln auf. „Sehr schön, dann können wir direkt zum Geschäftlichen kommen." Zu seiner Überraschung wandte sie sich an Rin und ihr Lächeln weitete sich, als sie ihn musterte. „Asiatisch, nicht wahr? Selten in dieser Gegend...wie viel wollt Ihr für ihn?" Rin starrte sie verdattert an. Bitte was?! Auch Beelzebub schien überrascht, doch als die Dämonin nach Rins Kinn greifen wollte, riss er sich aus seiner Starre, packte Rin am Arm und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Finger weg, er gehört zu mir!", zischte er gefährlich. Nun war es Nanaja, die verwirrt drein schaute. „Oh? Seid Ihr sicher? Ich zahle gut und er würde uns einiges einbringen..." Der Nephilim mochte es absolut nicht, wie sie ihn angrinste, es versprach nichts Gutes. „Mehr als sicher.", knurrte der Insektenkönig. „Versuche nochmal ihn anzufassen und ich ertränke dich in Weihwasser." Die Dämonin schluckte und schien für einen Moment nervös, dann lächelte sie erneut. „Dann liegt wohl ein Missverständnis vor, ich entschuldige mich. Da ihr normalerweise niemanden mitbringt, dachte ich, Ihr würdet ihn abgeben wollen."

„Dann hör auf zu denken und überlasse es denen, die dafür bezahlt werden. Andererseits scheinst du ohnehin nicht viel im Kopf zu haben, wenn du nicht grad 'nen Schwanz im Mund hast, während du in den Arsch gefickt wirst. Das Kommando hast du hier ohnehin nur, weil Vater dein hübsches Gesicht mag, ansonsten würdest du wie der Rest im Dreck wühlen und dich an jeden ranschmeißen, in der Hoffnung nicht für immer ein bedeutungsloser Zeitvertreib zu bleiben.", zischte Beelzebub gefährlich. Nanaja zuckte sichtlich erschrocken zusammen, während Rins Kopf herumfuhr und er den Insektenkönig mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Hatte er gerade wirklich gesagt, was er glaubte?! Auch wenn Nanaja ihm unheimlich war, sah er keinen Grund derartig herablassend zu sein. „Also, wie wäre es, wenn du die Klappe hälst, mir zuhörst und deinen "Freunden", die auf dem Gang lauschen, sagst, dass sie sich verpissen wollen oder ich nutze sie als lebendes Futter für meine Haustiere?" Nanaja, welche zuvor knallrot im Gesicht gewesen war, wurde nun blass und machte tatsächlich Azazel Konkurrenz. „I-Ich...Ich wollte nicht...sie...", murmelte sie ein wenig verloren, doch nickte schließlich. „Natürlich, einen Moment bitte..." Sie stand auf und verließ kurz das Zimmer, wo Rin sie mit einigen anderen tuscheln hörte, dann kehrte sie zurück und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. „Uns wird niemand mehr stören.", sagte sie in einem wieder halbwegs gefassten Tonfall. „Geht doch.", antwortete Beelzebub knapp und verschränkte die Arme. „Versuch allerdings, noch einmal mich zu belauschen oder sonst irgendwie hereinzulegen und Gnade dir Vater. Verstanden?" Hastig nickte sie. „Natürlich."

„Gut.", erwiderte der Insektenkönig wesentlich gelassener und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. „Zurück zum Thema. Ich bin hier, weil ich etwas über eine ehemalige Bewohnerin in Erfahrung bringen möchte. Ihr Name ist Anansi, Clan Malinax. Sie ist...war eine Insektendämonin. Grüne Haare, braune Augen, kleiner als ich und hat in Trakt 4 gelebt.", erklärte er knapp. „Mmmh...Anansi...", murmelte Nanaja nachdenklich. „Das sagt mir leider nichts...wann war sie denn hier?" Rin musste einen erschrockenen Laut unterdrücken, als Beelzebub antwortete. Wie alt war er bitte?! „Oh, dann sieht es schon schlecht aus.", sagte die Dämonin langsam. „Wir bewahren zwar alle Dokumente auf nachdem sie weg sind, aber nach einer bestimmten Zeit werden sie vernichtet. Manche Fälle werden aufgehoben, allerdings müsste ich da nachsehen und die Chance ist nicht gerade groß."

„Schau trotzdem nach.", verlangte der Baal. „Ich brauche jede Info, die ich kriegen kann." Nanaja nickte. „Also gut, aber das wird einige Minuten dauern. Fühlt Euch derweil wie Zuhause." Sie stand auf und verließ zügig den Raum, offenbar erleichtert, endlich einen Moment zum durchatmen zu bekommen. Rin wandte sich sofort an Beelzebub. „Was sollte das?! Es gab keinen Grund sie zu beleidigen!"

Der Baal lachte kurz auf. „Es gab keinen Grund? Oh, Rin. Deine Naivität verwundert mich immer wieder. Du hast es doch selbst gesehen: Sie wollte uns manipulieren und daraus Vorteile ziehen oder Profit machen. Wir sind in ihrem Gebiet, das lässt sie selbstsicher werden, also muss man ihr zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist. Andernfalls würde dir nur jeder auf der Nase rumtanzen. Sobald sie wissen, wer wo steht, werden sie nicht länger versuchen dich irgendwie auszutricksen, jedenfalls nicht solange sie einen Funken Verstand haben." So grausam es war, es verbarg sich eine gewisse Logik dahinter, das musste Rin widerwillig zugeben Dennoch hielt er es immer noch für übertrieben, sie derartig zu demütigen. „Tut mir übrigens leid wegen der Verkaufssache.", hörte er Beelzebub unerwarteterweise sagen. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sowas passiert." Der Nephilim nickte nur und zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. „Schon ok, aber...deine Mutter heißt also Anansi." Langsam nickte der Insektendämon. „Ja. Anscheinend wollte Vater damals ursprünglich die Freundin kaufen, die mir den Tipp gegeben hat, aber Anansi hat das verhindert, indem sie Vaters Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf sich gezogen hat."

„Und dann?", hakte Rin vorsichtig nach.

„Mehr weiß sie nicht. Sie hat sie nie wieder gesehen...ja, die Chancen, dass sie wirklich meine Mutter war, ist nicht allzu groß. Insektendämonen gibt es viele, Anansi ist kein ungewöhnlicher Name und grüne Haare und braune Augen kann jeder haben. Bei Iblis' und Egyns Mutter wäre es einfacher, Wasser-Feuer-Hybride sind relativ selten, aber es ist nun mal alles, was ich hab." Rin zögerte für einen Moment, nicht sicher, ob er das nächste wirklich sagen sollte. „In diesem Fall wäre deine Mutter also eine..." Er hielt inne, er traute sich nicht, es laut auszusprechen. „Eine Dämonin, die zwangsverheiratet werden sollte, aber von Vater gekauft wurde oder eine Sexarbeiterin. Ja.", antwortete Beelzebub dumpf. „Das ist mir allerdings ehrlich gesagt egal. Wir wissen alle, dass Vater hier öfter war und manche der anderen könnten auch Mütter von hier haben. Wer weiß, eine könnte grad nebenan sein und würden es nie erfahren. Letztendlich ist mir die Herkunft egal. Ob sie nun aus den Slums oder aus einer reichen Familien kommt und hier gelandet ist, spielt keine Rolle mehr. Sie ist ohnehin tot und ich will einfach nur wissen, wer sie war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Der Halbdämon nickte langsam und beide schwiegen von da an. Er konnte Beelzebubs Einstellung gut nachvollziehen. Die Wahrheit konnte zwar weh tun, aber immerhin würde sie endlich Antworten bringen. Nach einiger Zeit kehrte Nanaja zurück, leider mit leeren Händen. „Wie erwartet war nichts da. Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, war es Euer Vater, der sie gekauft hat?"

„Ich war noch nicht geboren und meine Brüder waren damals wohl etwas zu jung.", erwiderte der Insektendämon bissig. „Oh richtig, mein Fehler...", murmelte sie. „Wie auch immer, in diesem Fall ist es durchaus möglich, dass er die Unterlagen noch besitzt, wir geben jedem Kunden eine Kopie mit. Falls er sie nicht weggeworfen hat." Großartig, jetzt mussten sie also doch zu Satan? Na, das konnte heiter werden. Beelzebub schien kurz nachzudenken, dann nickte er. „Verstehe...ja, das wird er wahrscheinlich noch haben. Wir müssen jetzt los. Sage niemanden, dass wir hier waren."

„Natürlich mein Lord, immer gerne, ich werde es für mich behalten.", erwiderte Nanaja augenklimpernd. „Aber seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht noch etwas bleiben wollt? Ich hätte einige, die Euch interessieren dürften."

„Ein anderes Mal.", kam die knappe Antwort. „Wiedersehen." Damit wurde Rin aus dem Raum geschoben und die Tür zugeschlagen, sodass Nanaja zurückblieb. Diese hörte sofort auf mit Lächeln und ihre Augen verengten sich. „Interessant...er sucht also nach ihr. Das dürfte Lord Satan sehr interessieren..."

* * *

Nachdem sie das Zuchthaus verlassen hatten, wurde Rin von einer Welle der Erleichterung überrollt. Endlich waren sie aus diesem Gruselkabinett raus! Zwar hatte er nichts besonders gesehen, doch das Gefühl, welches er dort gehabt hatte, war widerlich gewesen. Dann fiel ihm allerdings ein, was sie erfahren hatte und er wandte sich an den düster drein blickenden Insektenkönig. „Also...das war's?", fragte er vorsichtig, woraufhin der Baal den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Wenn ich etwas herausfinde, dann in Vaters Arbeitszimmer. Aber wir dürfen nicht alleine in seine Gemächer und während er dort ist, können wir es gleich vergessen." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich wollte das wirklich nicht tun müssen, aber wir haben wohl keine Wahl. Wir müssen uns rein schleichen."

„Was?! Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?!", entfuhr es Rin. „Wenn wir erwischt werden..." Er erschauderte. Darüber wollte er wirklich nicht nachdenken. „Ich weiß, aber es geht nicht anders. Ihn direkt zu fragen wäre die einzige andere Möglichkeit und das können wir gleich vergessen." Seufzend wandte er sich an den Jungdämonen. „Ich denke, ich komme an seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorbei, aber ich brauche dich zur Ablenkung. Weder Vater noch einer unserer Brüder dürfen etwas mitbekommen, sonst haben wir ein Problem."

„Und wie soll ich sie ablenken?!"

„Das ist nicht so schwer wie du denkst. Löchere sie am besten Fragen oder rede über etwas, das sie interessiert. Niemand wird merken, was los ist."

„Und wenn er es nicht mehr hat?"

Beelzebub verdrehte die Augen. „Unwahrscheinlich. Man mag es ihm nicht ansehen, aber Vater ist sehr ordentlich, wenn es um sowas geht. Er hat gefühlt jedes Dokument seit der Entstehung Gehennas irgendwo abgeheftet und er weiß auch genau, wo was ist, also...ja. Fass da bloß nichts an."

„Dann wird er doch merken, dass du was durchsucht hast.", gab Rin zu bedenken.

„Nicht wenn ich alles so zurücklege, wie es war. Ich bezweifle, dass er in so alte Ordner reinschaut. Es wird schon alles gut gehen." Rin war sich da nicht ganz so sicher, doch hatte wohl keine andere Wahl als ihm zu vertrauen.

...

„Ibliiiiiis...mir ist langweilig!", quengelte Egyn und zog seinem Zwilling am Arm. Dieser unterdrückte ein genervtes seufzen und starrte weiterhin stur auf sein Handy. Erst vor einer knappen halben Stunde war er hier angekommen und hatte sich eigentlich in seinem Zimmer verkrümmeln wollen, doch natürlich hatte Samael ihn abgefangen, ihm einen Papierstapel in die Arme gedrückt und dabei verkündet, dass er nach Assiah zurück musste und sich folglich jemand anderes darum kümmern musste. Iblis hatte schlicht und ergreifend das Pech gehabt, zuerst in ihn herein zu rennen. Ohne große Wahl, hatte er sich auf eine Bank in dem Gang gesetzt und angefangen, die Papiere durchzusehen, in der Hoffnung, einem der anderen etwas zuschieben zu können. Nachdem dies erledigt war, hatte er allerdings einen Anruf vom Hohepriester einer seiner Hexenzirkel erhalten und musste sich nun darum kümmern, was unter anderem einen Haufen Anrufe und einen eventuellen Trip nach Assiah beinhaltete, wobei er letzteres vermeiden wollte. Kurz darauf war Egyn hinzu gekommen und verlangte nun schon die ganze Zeit seine Aufmerksamkeit. Normalerweise war der Wasserdämon (zumindest laut seinen Geschwistern) der reifere und verlässlichere, doch in Momenten wie diesen war er wie ein kleines Kind. Amaimon nervte schon gehörig, wenn ihm langweilig war, doch der Wasserkönig war eindeutig der Endgegner. „Geh Luzifer oder so nerven, ich kann jetzt nicht.", knurrte er gereizt, was leider nicht den gewünschten Erfolg erzielte. Stattdessen ließ sich Egyn genervt neben ihn fallen. „Du bist gemein..." Iblis sagte nichts. „Da ist mir sogar Samael lieber..." Immer noch keine Reaktionen. Egyn begann zu schmollen. Offenbar war es ihm egal wie kindisch er momentan war. „Wenn du mich weiter ignorierst, beiß ich dich!" Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen den Feuerdämonen, der endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte. „Ok, ok! Was willst du?" Egyn warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, der ihn inne halten ließ. „Was denn?", fragte er ungeduldig. „Du hast es vergessen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte der jüngere Dämon säuerlich.

„Was denn bitte?!"

„Du hattest versprochen, dass wir heute etwas zusammen machen!" Endlich fiel der Groschen. Die anderen waren derzeit allesamt beschäftigt, Egyn und er hatten dagegen ihre Pflichten für heute erfüllt, was selten genug vorkam. Meistens nahmen sie Angelegenheiten mit in den nächsten Tag hinein, doch jetzt war natürlich Samael dazwischen gekommen. „Ich muss das hier noch fertig machen, es gibt ein Problem mit einem Hexenzirkel." Egyn verdrehte die Augen. „An Tagen wie diesen frage ich mich, warum wir überhaupt Sterbliche rekrutieren. Sie sind einfach nur nutzlos..." Zwar stimmte Iblis zu, aber die Zirkel sowie einige Kults hatten sich in der Vergangenheit des Öfteren als nützlich erwiesen, von den Illuminati ganz zu schweigen. Vielleicht waren sie nicht unbedingt nötig, aber sie würden die Eroberung Assiahs sogar noch einfacher machen. Hoffentlich würde alles klappen, wenn es so weit war. Sich einen Wirtskörper in Assiah zu suchen konnte verdammt lästig sein. Zwar hatte er dank den Experimenten von Sektion 13 und denen der Illuminati momentan ein Gefäß, aber das würde nicht mehr lange halten und die Verwesung hatte längst eingesetzt, was irgendwann mehr als schmerzvoll wurde. Andererseits hatten sie nun Rin und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass etwas schief ging, sobald sie ihn auf seine Seite gezogen hatten, lag praktisch bei null. Durch ihn würde ihr Vater endgültig diese nervige Grenze vernichten, sodass sie nicht länger einen Wirtskörper brauchten, um Assiah zu betreten. Das Nachrichtensignal seines Telefons ließ ihn aufsehen. Als er die Nachricht las, sank seine Laune und er stand seufzend auf, woraufhin Egyn ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. „Ich muss kurz zu Vater, das Problem ist größer als angenommen, aber vorher bringe ich noch diese Papiere in Azazels Zimmer. Soll er sich doch mit dem Mist rumschlagen...", brummte er missmutig und wandte sich zum gehen. „Ich komme mit!", kündigte der Blauhaarige an und sprang auf. Iblis zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie hatten gerade den Gang zu ihren Gemächern erreicht, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und sich schnell hinter der Ecke versteckte, wobei er Egyn mitzog. „Hey, was war das denn?!", beschwerte sich dieser, allerdings verstummte er, als der Feuerdämon eine kurze Handbewegung machte. Langsam schlich er vorwärts und spähte ebenfalls um die Ecke. Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er Rin, welcher vor den Türen der Gemächer ihres Vaters stand und sich offenbar nervös umsah. „Und? Was gibt es da zu sehen?", flüsterte er dem älteren Baal zu. „Er ist gerade aus Vaters Gemächern gekommen und er ist hundertprozentig nicht da drin." Egyn zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Na und? Vielleicht sucht er ihn einfach?" Der Feuerdämon verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass Vater immer abschließt und Siegel platziert!"

„Siegel die er nicht mal ansatzweise zerstören kann.", erinnerte der Wasserdämon ihn erschöpft klingend. „Ich glaube, du interpretierst da zu viel rein. Was sollte er denn dort überhaupt wollen?"

„Was weiß ich denn, wird schon seine Gründe haben! So oder so treibt er sich an Orten rum, wo er nichts zu suchen hat und das ist verdächtig!", argumentierte der Feuerkönig irritiert. Warum glaubte Egyn ihm nicht?! Rin sorgte für Ärger seit er hier angekommen war, es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn er wieder irgendetwas im Schilde führte. „Sicher, dass du nicht einfach nur immer noch sauer auf ihn bist und ihm deswegen das Leben schwer machen willst?", seufzte Egyn resigniert. „Du warst schon immer zu eifersüchtig."

„Sagt der, der jeden Dämon umgebracht hat, mit dem ich zu viel Zeit im Bett verbracht hab."

„Das ist was anderes! Es geht hier um einen unseren Brüder und ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du später bereust.", versuchte der Wasserdämon auf ihn einzureden, doch Iblis hörte ihm nicht zu. „Ich habe die Schnauze voll davon, dass er uns ständig auf der Nase rumtanzt und wenn ich es ihm nicht direkt heimzahlen kann, mache ich ihm eben anderweitig Probleme. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn tot oder in Gefahr sehen will...", murmelte er und drückte Egyn den Papierstapel in die Hand. „Warte hier. Bin gleich wieder da.~" Damit verschwand er in einer Flammensäule. Egyn rümpfte jedoch nur die Nase. „Das kannst du vergessen..." Auch er verschwand, dieses Mal in einem blauen Leuchten. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass gleich buchstäblich die Luft brennen würde.

* * *

Als jüngster und schwächster von acht Geschwistern war Beelzebub es bereits gewohnt, oft im Schatten der anderen zu stehen oder gar ignoriert zu werden. Es konnte wirklich nerven, wenn man das "Baby" der Familie war und er war mehr als froh, als dieser Titel endlich an Rin weiterging. Bisher mochte er den Nephilim, auch wenn er anstrengend sein konnte und er eindeutig zu viel Zeit unter den Menschen verbracht hatte, aber er konnte es eben nicht besser wissen. Immerhin war er dadurch gutmütig genug, ihm bei seiner Suche zu helfen. Ob er tatsächlich etwas finden würde, blieb abzuwarten, aber er war mehr als willens es zu riskieren. Geheimnisse gab es viele in seiner Familie und er hatte es nur noch satt. Trotzdem verspürte er extreme Unruhe als er sich nervös in den Gemächern seines Vaters umsah, beinah damit rechnend, dass ihm jeden Moment etwas entgegen springen würde. Sie alle hatten früh gelernt, auf seine Anweisungen zu hören, was auch einschloss, sich von verbotenen Bereichen fern zu halten und obwohl er längst ein Erwachsener war, wurde ihm jedes Mal unwohl, wenn er sich seinem Vater widersetzte, so kindisch es klingen mochte. Er holte tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und betrat langsam das Zimmer. Ohne lange zu zögern, begann er seine Suche. „Mal sehen...Artefakte...Rituale...Buch der Schatten...Runen...Nein...Nein...Bestellungen...? Das sieht doch ganz gut aus. So...das ist für das diesjährige Fest des Tieres...Samhain...Blutfest...ne, hier find ich nichts...", murmelte er vor sich hin und blätterte weiter, bis er schließlich das Siegel des Zuchthauses entdeckte und zu seiner Erleichterung reichte es tatsächlich bis zu dem Jahr, das er brauchte, zurück. „Gut, dann mal sehen..." Stumm ging er die Seiten durch und war dabei so vertieft, dass er nicht hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Dafür spürte er plötzlich eine beklemmende Enge und der vorher so warme Raum fühlte sich kalt an. Jetzt wurde er sich auf der Präsenz hinter ihm bewusst und er schluckte. „Ibis hatte also recht. Ich bin mehr als enttäuscht von dir.", zischte die Stimme seines Vaters und es lag absolut kein Humor darin, nur grausame Kälte. Langsam drehte er sich um und erschauderte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Dämonengottes sah. Blanker Zorn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und in seinen Augen züngelten buchstäblich Flammen. Mit einer Hand hatte er Rin am Kragen gepackt, welcher weiß wie ein Bettlaken war und dem Insektenkönig einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. „Also...willst du mir erklären, was ihr hier genau treibt.", fragte Satan und erneut musste der Baal schlucken. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind, das bei etwas erwischt worden war. „Es ist meine Schuld, ich hab Rin da mit rein gezogen.", erklärte er hastig. „Ich wollte nur etwas über meine Mutter erfahren-" Das hätte er offenbar nicht sagen sollen. Mit einem Mal war Satan auf 180 und stand innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags vor ihm. Der Insektenkönig wollte zurückweichen, doch Satan hatte ihn bereits am Hals gegriffen und riss seinen Kopf hoch, damit er ihn ansah. „Du wagst es, dich meinen Anweisungen zu widersetzen?", zischte er. „Ich wollte nur-", setzte Beelzebub an, doch ein brennender Schmerz unterbrach ihn. Erst Sekunden später wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Vater ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. „Nach allem, was ich für euch getan habe, konspirierst du hinter meinem Rücken?! So dankst mir, für alles was ihr habt?!", donnerte der Dämonengott. „Und du..." Sein Blick wanderte zu Rin, der sofort zusammensackte. „Ich war mehr als geduldig mit dir und habe mich zurückgehalten, doch das war offenbar ein Fehler. Deine Schonzeit ist endgültig vorbei." Der Nephilim schluckte und Beelzebub wollte erneut dazu ansetzen, ihren Vater zu beruhigen, doch dieser hatte kein Interesse ihm zuzuhören. Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben griff er in seine Haare und zerrte ihn aus dem Raum, seine Schmerzenslaute und Rins Proteste ignorierend. Der Insektenkönig verstand nicht, warum sein Vater so zornig war, aber er wusste, dass sie in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten steckten.


	11. Isolation

**Und da sind wir tatsächlich schon bei Kapitel 11. Ich bin gespannt, wie viele es schlussendlich werden. XD**

**Wie immer viel Spaß und bleibt gesund. ^^**

**Achtung, Alkohol- und Drogenmissbrauch kommen vor!**

**Übersetzungen:**

**zorra estúpida (Spanisch) – dumme Schlampe**

* * *

Rin verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Gerade hatte er noch vor Satans Tür Schmiere gestanden und alles schien gut zu laufen, doch dann war der Dämonengott aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und in seine Gemächer geschliffen. Man musste kein Experte sein, um zu erkennen, wie wütend der Dämonenherrscher war, weswegen ihm sämtlicher Proteste sofort im Halse stecken blieben. Er hoffte darauf, dass Beelzebub Satan beruhigen konnte, aber zu seinem Entsetzen rastete dieser nun richtig aus und verpasste dem Insektenkönig eine Ohrfeige, die im ganzen Raum widerhallte. Er meinte sogar, ein wenig Blut an dessen Mundwinkel zu erkennen, konnte allerdings nicht genauer hinsehen, da Satan den Baal an den Haaren packte und zurück in den Vorraum zerrte. Dieses Mal versuchte Rin zu protestieren, Satan ignorierte ihn und ließ beide zu Boden fallen. Der Nephilim landete unsanft auf dem Hinterteil, während Beelzebub beinahe der Länge nach hinfiel und sich schnell aufrappelte. „Vater, ich-", versuchte er erneut anzusetzen, wurde allerdings direkt an der Kehle gepackt und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Wage es bloß nicht, dich herauszureden.", zischte Satan und begann damit, ihm die Luft abzudrücken. „Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, dass du es gut lassen sollst und du hast mich ignoriert. Ich hätte euch damals dem nächstbesten Dämon zum Fraß vorwerfen können, aber stattdessen habe ich mich um euch gekümmert und so dankst du es mir?! Bin ich nicht genug für dich?! Was hast du mir noch verheimlicht, hm?"

„N-Nein!", presste der Baal panisch hervor. „I-Ich hatte…keine-" Satan schnaubte und ließ ihn fallen, woraufhin er sofort nach Luft schnappte. „Ist…es wirklich so schlimm, dass…ich etwas…über meine Mutter erfahren will?", hustete er hervor. „Du hast meine Fragen nie beantwortet-"

„Ist dir schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich Gründe dafür hatte?", kam die gefauchte Antwort. Als der Dämonenkönig nicht sofort antwortete, riss Satan der Geduldsfaden und er schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort griff sich der jüngere Dämon an den Kopf, schrie auf, brach zusammen und wand sich am Boden, offenbar unter Schmerzen. Das riss den Nephilim endlich aus seiner Schockstarre. „Hör auf damit!", rief er und trat zwischen die älteren Dämonen. Der Dämonengott schien für einen Moment überrascht, aber Rin gab nicht nach. Beelzebub und er waren keine Freunde und er hatte zu gut im Gedächtnis, was er im Fegefeuer getan hatte, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er tatenlos zusah, wie er gefoltert wurde! Zu seiner Überraschung kam Satan seiner Aufforderung nach und wandte sich stattdessen an ihn. Der Insektenkönig lag schwer atmend am Boden und zitterte leicht, doch der Halbdämon wagte es momentan nicht, nach ihm zu sehen. Er versuchte Satans Blick stur zu erwidern, aber brach den Blickkontakt bereits nach fünf Sekunden ab. „Warum hast du ihm geholfen?", fragte der ältere Dämon scharf und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Rin besser nicht lügen sollte. „Es ist nicht fair, dass er nichts über seine Mutter weiß." Er zögerte, nicht sicher, ob er den anderen Grund erwähnen sollte. „Und?", zischte Satan, welcher natürlich sofort sein Zögern bemerkte. „Ich hab ihm versprochen, dass ich ihm etwas über seine Mutter verrate." Zu ihrer beider Überraschung war es Beelzebub, der antwortete. Langsam rappelte er sich auf, konnte allerdings kaum stehen und er sank nach wenigen Sekunden erneut auf die Knie. „Ich dachte, dass es nicht schaden würde-"

„Tja, du hast falsch gedacht.", unterbrach Satan ihn kalt. „Ich habe dich immer wieder gewarnt, aber du hast nicht auf mich gehört…du lässt mir wirklich keine andere Wahl. Ich werde dich wohl bestrafen müssen, bis du es endlich gelernt hast." Obwohl er nicht genau wusste, was das beinhaltete, erschauderte Rin bei dem Tonfall des Dämonenherrsches und auch Beelzebub erblasste. „N-Nein!", stieß er hervor, während er langsam zurückwich. Reine Angst zeichnete sich nun in seinem Gesicht ab. „V-Vater, b-bitte, n-nicht schon wieder…i-ich kann nicht mehr! Bitte, alles nur das nicht-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Satan hatte die Distanz zwischen ihnen geschlossen, ihm erneut in die Haare gegriffen und riss ruckartig seinen Kopf hoch, den Schmerzenslaut ignorierend. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen.", antwortete er scharf. „Und hör auf, zu betteln. Du bist ein Baal, also reiße dich gefälligst zusammen. Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte dir beigebracht. keine Schwäche zu zeigen, aber offensichtlich müssen wir das auffrischen." Der Insektenkönig wurde noch blasser und schluckte, ließ aber schlussendlich resigniert die Schultern hängen. „Ja…Vater…", murmelte er leise. Satan wirkte nach wie vor verärgert, doch dann grinste er grausam. „Und wenn du wirklich etwas über deine Mutter wissen willst, gut. Sie war eine Hure, die mich nicht respektiert hat, also habe ich das behoben. Zu schade, dass sie nicht lange durchgehalten hat…sie war wirklich schön, vor allem als sie damals vor mir kniete und erst um ihr Leben und dann den Tod flehte, als ich ihr jeden Knochen einzeln brach und ihr die Haut und das Fleisch von den Knochen riss.~ Schlussendlich war sie nur ein weiterer Zeitvertreib, sie spielt keine Rolle mehr und da du mir gehörst, musst dir auch nicht länger Gedanken deswegen machen.~" Rin spürte, wie etwas in ihm hoch kam und zwang sich, es hinunterzuschlucken, doch sein Gesicht war nichts gegen Beelzebubs. Dieser sah Satan mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Entsetzen und Wut an, letzteres schien allerdings schnell Überhand zu nehmen. „Was ist los?", hakte Satan nach. „Du wolltest die Wahrheit, oder? Hast du mir nichts zu sagen?~" Der Baal zitterte, während er stur auf den Boden schaute. Der Dämonengott zog ihn daraufhin erneut an den Haaren. „Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede! Also…was hast du mir zu sagen?" Dies schien den Dämonenkönig aus seiner Starre zu reißen. Was danach folgte, ging so schnell, dass Rin kaum begriff, was los war. Plötzlich riss sich der Insektenkönig los und starrte Satan wutentbrannt an. Dunkle Linien, die er bereits von Luzifer kannte, zogen sich plötzlich über sein Gesicht, die Iris und Pupillen verzogen sich, seine Zähne und Ohren waren länger geworden und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte er, sogar Hörner auf seinem Kopf zu sehen, dann griff der Baal plötzlich Satan an. Dieser schien aufrichtig überrascht, dass sich der jüngere sich dies traute, aber helfen tat es nicht. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später hatte der Weißhaarige seinen Sohn überwältigt. Erneut hatte er in seine Haare gegriffen und riss damit seinen Kopf zurück, während er ihn zurück in seine kniende Position zwang. „**G**_ә__N__**u**_**g**!", zischte Satan und sofort hörte der Baal auf, sich zu bewegen. Langsam verschwanden die Male in seinem Gesicht und Zähne, Augen und Ohren wurden wieder normal. Satan schnippte erneut mit den Fingern und wieder stieß der Baal einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus. „Tu das nochmal und ich brenne dir solange das Fleisch weg, bis du dich nicht mehr heilen kannst und lasse dich anschließend in Weihwasser baden.", drohte der Dämonenherrscher, nachdem es vorbei war. Beelzebub nickte zitternd, offenbar selbst über seine Reaktion erschrocken. „Noch einmal. Was hast du mir zu sagen?", fragte Satan gefährlich. Der Insektenkönig schwieg für einige Sekunden, weswegen Rin glaubte, er würde nicht antworten, aber schlussendlich sprach er. „Danke, Vater, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hintergangen und angegriffen habe. Bestrafe mich wie du es für richtig hältst.", antwortete er mechanisch, als hätte er es schon hundertmal gesagt. Satan lächelte zufrieden und strich ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer. Benimm dich und alles ist gut." Der Baal nickte langsam, woraufhin Satan ihn endlich los ließ und sich erneut an Rin wandte. Dieser konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was sich da gerade abgespielt hatte. Die Baal wirkten immer so selbstbewusst und stark, aber gerade eben hatte sich auf brutalste Weise das Gegenteil gezeigt. Was um alles in der Welt hatten sie wohl bei Satans "Erziehung" sonst alles durchmachen müssen? „Und jetzt zu dir.", riss der Dämonengott ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Instinktiv wich der Nephilim zurück, ihm gefiel dieser Blick mit dem sein Vater ihn ansah, absolut nicht. „Ich war mehr als nachsichtig mit dir und wie es scheint, muss ich das korrigieren. Azazel!" Für einen Moment war Rin verwirrt, da der Geisterdämon sich nicht im Zimmer befand und war mehr als überrascht, als er einen Moment später in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke erschien. „Ja?", nuschelte dieser, wirkte allerdings wesentlich wacher, als er seine beiden Brüder sah. „Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte er unsicher. Satan verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte die Frage. „Bring Rin zu der Zelle und sag den anderen, dass sie nachher zu mir kommen sollen." Der Geisterdämon zögerte kurz, sichtlich verwirrt. „…Du meinst **diese** Zelle?", fragte er vorsichtig. Es gefiel Rin gar nicht, wie blass er geworden war. Nun, blasser als gewöhnlich. „Natürlich, welche sonst?", kam die gereizte Antwort. „Ich befasse mich derweil mit Beelzebub." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien Azazel protestieren zu wollen, blieb dann jedoch still und nickte nur. Er griff Rin grob am Arm und begann damit, ihn aus dem Raum zu ziehen. Der Nephilim schaute mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zu Beelzebub, welcher seinem Blick auswich. _„Es tut mir leid…", _hörte er ihn in seinem Kopf sagen, dann schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

* * *

Den ganzen Weg über hüllten sich sowohl Azazel als auch Rin in Schweigen. Der Nephilim wagte es nicht, den Baal anzusprechen, obwohl ihn die Anspannung beinahe umbrachte. Sie durchquerten mehrere Gänge und überwanden scheinbar unzählige Treppen. Für einen Moment glaubte Rin, Satan würde seine Drohung, ihn zu den anderen Gefangenen ins Verlies zu sperren, wahr machen, doch kurz bevor sie die Treppe erreichte, die zu den bereits bekannten Zellen führte, nahmen sie eine andere Biegung und landeten in einem neuen, bisher unbekannten Gang. Überraschenderweise waren keine Wachen zugegen und er war nicht sicher, ob das wirklich gut war. Er wurde noch ein Stück weiter geführt, bis sie an einer Metalltür hielten. Endlich durchbrach Azazel die Stille, während er die Tür aufschloss. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du und Beel getrieben habt, aber ich rate dir, möglichst schnell nachzugeben. Andernfalls wirst du sehr viel Zeit hier drin verbringen." Etwas an seiner Stimmlage ließ Rin kurz inne halten, trotzdem setzte er schnell zur Erwiderung an. „Ich hab keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Zellen." Er klang wesentlich mutiger als er sich fühlte und der Geisterkönig bemerkte es. „So dachten wir damals genauso.", grummelte er und schob den Nephilim in die Zelle. Diese war knapp zwei Meter lang und breit, allerdings konnte er zumindest bequem stehen. „Tu dir selbst 'nen Gefallen und reize Vater nicht noch mehr. Er hat kein Problem, einen hier wochenlang drin zu lassen. Und sei nicht zu laut, sonst schneidet er dir eventuell die Zunge raus und glaub' mir, dass tut verdammt weh." Damit schloss er die Tür und ließ den jüngeren allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. Sofort machte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihm bemerkbar. Er sah nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen und auch wenn er nie klaustrophobisch gewesen war, hasste er es, eingesperrt zu sein. Probeweise begann er, die Wände abzuklopfen und versuchte, die Tür aufzustoßen, was natürlich nicht funktionierte. Es gab wohl keinen Grund sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Wenn etwas in Gehenna ausbruchssicher war, dann war es wohl eine Verlieszelle in Satans Palast. Selbst wenn er entkommen könnte, würde er nicht weit kommen und früher oder später wieder eingefangen werden. Dann wäre Satan wahrscheinlich noch wütender, als er es ohnehin schon war, also hielt er sich wohl vorerst zurück. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen ließ er sich gegen eine Wand sinken, wo er langsam zu Boden rutschte. Hoffentlich würde das schnell vorbei sein. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Satan mit ihm machen würde, um ihn zu bestrafen. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass es bei seinem Zellenarrest bleiben würde.

* * *

Iblis hatte keine Ahnung, was soeben passiert war. Er hatte seinem Vater von Rins seltsamen Verhalten berichtet, woraufhin dieser wütend zu seinen Gemächern gestürmt war. Weder Egyn noch er hatten sich getraut, ihm zu folgen und hatten stattdessen auf dem Flur gewartet. Dort hatten sie schnell mitbekommen, dass der Nephilim offenbar mit Beelzebub unter einer Decke steckte und nun beide in großen Schwierigkeiten steckten. Warum der Dämonenherrscher so wütend war, konnten sie sich allerdings beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Zwar waren sie in seine Gemächer eingebrochen, aber diese Reaktion erschien dennoch etwas übertrieben. Was hatten die beiden getan, um ihren Vater so sehr zu verärgern? Zwischendurch hörten sie einige Wortfetzen, einmal hörten sie wie Beelzebubs Mutter erwähnt wurde, woraus sie schlossen, dass es wohl um sie ging. Nur wenige Minuten später kam Azazel aus dem Raum und zog Rin hinter sich her, welcher offenbar genauso planlos war. Nur wenige Minuten später waren Schreie zu hören, welche eindeutig zu ihrem ehemals jüngsten Bruder gehörten. Das war ihr Stichwort zu verschwinden. Kaum waren sie in einem leeren Raum weit weg von den Gemächern ihres Vaters, wandte sich Egyn bereits an seinen Zwilling und funkelte ihn an. „Na, bist du jetzt zufrieden?! Das ist alles deine Schuld!", giftete er den älteren an. Dieser protestierte sofort. „Wie soll das meine Schuld sein?! Was brechen sie denn auch bei Vater ein?!"

„Ach, komm.", zischte der Wasserdämon gereizt. „Du bist nur zu Vater gerannt, weil du Rin eins auswischen wolltest und Beel hatte das Pech mit rein gezogen zu werden!" Bevor Iblis etwas sagen konnte, tauchten Astaroth und Amaimon im Raum auf. „Was ist beim Hades ist denn mit Vater los?", fragte der Verwesungsdämon sofort. „Wir haben ihn bis in unsere Zimmer brüllen gehört und dann hat Beel geschrien. Haben wir was verpasst?!" Wieder kam Iblis nicht zu Wort, da Azazel mitten im ersten Satz erschienen war. „Das würde ich auch mal wissen wollen. Er hat Rin in die Zelle geschickt, also muss er wirklich sauer sein." Iblis erschauderte und beim Rest sah es nicht anders aus, doch er riss sich schnell zusammen. „Ich hab Rin dabei erwischt, wie er vor Vaters Gemächern rumlungerte und offensichtlich nervös war, also bin ich zu Vater und er ist durchgedreht. Anscheinend ging es um Beels Mutter." Überrascht wechselten seine Brüder Blicke. „Wirklich? Ich habe etwas schlimmeres erwartet.", kommentierte Amaimon sichtlich überrascht. „Und was hatte Rin damit zu tun?", hakte Astaroth nach. „Wissen wir nicht, bisher scheint er nur Wache gestanden zu haben. So oder so hat Vater endgültig die Geduld mit ihm verloren.", antwortete Egyn und wandte sich erneut an seinen Zwilling. „Jetzt hör schon auf, mich so anzusehen!", knurrte dieser. „Ok, vielleicht wollte ich dem Zwerg wirklich nur eins auswischen, aber das Vater so im Dreieck springt, konnte ich nicht ahnen! Abgesehen davon kann mir keiner von euch erzählen, dass ihr es anders gemacht hättet."

„Ich wäre zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn direkt darauf angesprochen, immerhin kann er uns nicht anlügen.", warf Azazel ein. „Ja, ja. Ich bin wie immer das Arschloch, das alles ruiniert und falsch macht.", zischte Iblis gereizt. Mussten sie jetzt wirklich darauf herumhacken?! Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Gut, er hatte tatsächlich den Funken eines schlechten Gewissens, da Beel in das Kreuzfeuer geraten war und auch wenn er Rin ein wenig das Leben erschweren wollte, wünschte er ihm dennoch nicht diese Zelle an den Hals. Andererseits hatten sie es alle schon mindestens einmal durch, daher war es nur fair, wenn er es ebenfalls erlebte. „Niemand hat jemals gesagt, dass du immer alles falsch machst.", widersprach Azazel, doch der jüngere Baal ignorierte ihn. Seine Laune hatte einen Tiefpunkt erreicht und langsam machten sich Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar. Außerdem waren durch Beelzebubs Schreie und der Gedanken an die Zelle unschöne Erinnerungen hochgekommen, die er sonst verdrängte. Er hatte momentan wirklich keine Nerven, mit seinen Geschwistern zu diskutieren. „Übrigens hat mich Vater gebeten, euch alle zusammenzurufen.", hörte er Azazel sagen. „Wir sollen nachher zu ihm, allerdings weiß ich nicht genau, was er möchte. Wahrscheinlich will er wissen, ob wir von Beels Plan wussten. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum er unbedingt was zu seiner Mutter erfahren will.", kommentierte Astaroth kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist ihr nie begegnet und sie wollte ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Was bringt es, wenn er erfährt wer sie ist? Sie ist tot, das wird sie nicht zurückbringen."

„Na ja, ich kann ihn schon irgendwie verstehen.", gab Egyn ein wenig kleinlaut zu. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ebenfalls neugierig. Vater hat zwar nie wirklich etwas gesagt, aber nach dem, was man so hört, hatte er unsere Mutter am liebsten." Iblis sagte nichts dazu, stimmte jedoch im Stillen zu. Auch er war neugierig, würde das allerdings niemals laut zugeben. „Und was hat es ihm gebracht? Gar nichts.", erinnerte Amaimon schulterzuckend, womit er natürlich nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Egyn seufzte und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne. „Mit etwas Glück ist es schnell vorbei." Iblis war sich da nicht so sicher, schwieg allerdings. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, zu seinem Palast zurückzukehren und seine Ruhe zu haben.

* * *

Langsam aber sicher begann Rin Panik zu bekommen. Zu Beginn war es noch ruhig geblieben, sodass die Stille schon auf die Ohren drückte, aber dann begann das Flüstern. Zunächst war es ganz leise und wurde stetig lauter, bis andere Geräusche wie Grollen, Schritte, Schleifen, Knurren, Schreie und Weinen zu hören war. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Laute kamen, die Wände und Türen erschienen du dicht, um Geräusche durchzulassen. Leider kamen die Geräusche immer näher, bis er das Gefühl hatte, die Quelle säße direkt neben ihm. Das schlimmste folgte kurz darauf: Er wusste ganz genau, dass der Raum zu Beginn ungefähr zwei mal zwei Meter war, wodurch er sich problemlos hinlegen oder einfach die Beine lang machen konnte. Als er jedoch seine Sitzposition änderte und seine Beine wieder lang machen wollte, ging es zu seinem Entsetzen nicht mehr. Für einen Moment glaubte er, ein Hindernis in seiner Zelle aufgetaucht, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Wahrheit klar wurde. Die Wand war näher gekommen und selbiges galt für die Decke. Wenn er sich aufrecht hinstellte, musste er sich tatsächlich leicht hinunterbeugen, um sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen. Dies war der Moment, wo er zum ersten Mal seine Nerven verlor. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich, sein Herz raste, Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, er zitterte und hatte das Gefühl gleich zu ersticken. Er begann damit, sich gegen die Wände zu pressen und zu versuchen, sie wegzuschieben, natürlich funktionierte es nicht. Nach einer Weile brach er erschöpft zusammen und zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu atmen. Dann dachte er über seine Situation nach. Er kannte aus vielen Filmen Fallen, wo die Wände aufeinander zukamen, doch wenn ein solcher Mechanismus in der Zelle wäre, hätte er doch sicher etwas gehört oder gespürt. Schlussendlich musste er an das seltsame Treppenhaus denken, wo er Deimos begegnet war. Zwar waren Assiah und Gehenna Spiegelwelten und ähnelten sich stark, allerdings war es bereits deutlich geworden, dass in der Dämonenwelt dennoch teilweise andere Gesetzte herrschten. Wenn es ein Treppenhaus gab, welches sich den Gesetzen des Raumes widersetzte, warum konnte das nicht anderswo ebenfalls der Fall sein? Was wenn es hier tatsächlich Räume gab, die einfach ihre Größe oder Form ändern konnten? Wären nur Yukio, Konekomaru oder Bon hier. Sie waren wesentlich besser dabei, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Erneut hatten die Geräusche um ihn herum begonnen und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Sicherlich waren das keine echten Stimmen, es sollte ihm nur Angst machen und ihn durcheinander bringen, aber so einfach würde er es ihnen nicht machen. Mehr Zeit verging, es könnten Minuten, Stunden oder Tage sein, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste es nicht. Dann hörte er, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und nur wenige Sekunden darauf wurde er vom Licht der Fackeln auf dem Flur geblendet. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich glücklicherweise schnell an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse und er erkannte nun Satan, der in der Tür stand. Sofort rappelte er sich auf und vergaß dabei die tiefere Decke, doch seltsamerweise kam es nicht zum Zusammenstoß. Als ihm dies bewusst wurde, sah er sich verwirrt um und zu seiner Überraschung, war der Raum wieder deutlich größer geworden. Er hatte nicht lange Zeit sich deswegen Gedanken zu machen, da Satan nun den Raum betrat. Sofort bemerkte der Nephilim den starken Blutgeruch und wollte sich daher lieber nicht ausmalen, wie es momentan um Beelzebub stand. „Er ist momentan deine geringste Sorge.", verkündete Satan, welcher offenbar mal wieder seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. „Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht!", versuchte sich Rin erneut zu verteidigen. Zwar sagte ihm etwas, dass es eine miserable Idee war und er besser auf Azazels Worte hören sollte, doch noch immer regte sich in ihm der Funke des Widerstands. „Was ist überhaupt so schlimm daran, wenn er mehr erfahren will?! Es schadet niemanden oder hast du was zu verbergen?" Satan antwortete nicht sofort, sondern baute sich vor ihm auf und durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick. Der Halbdämon schluckte langsam, schon jetzt bereute er seine Worte. „Ich war wirklich zu nachlässig mit dir. Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Zunge herausschneiden, damit du lernst den Mund zu halten? Bei deinen Brüdern hat es meist hervorragend geklappt.", kommentierte der Dämonenherrscher mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. Rin zweifelte keine Sekunden daran, dass die Drohung ernst gemeint war. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erhielt er eine Ohrfeige, die ihn gegen die Wand schleuderte. Sämtliche Luft wurde aus ihm gepresst und einige seiner Rippen knackten bedrohlich. Zudem machte sich der unverkennbare Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund bemerkbar. „Du bist genau wie deine Brüder.", hörte er Satan verächtlich schnauben und bekam nur Sekunden später dessen Knie in den Magen. Erschrocken würgte er Blut hervor und fiel zu Boden. „Genauso rebellisch…" Ein weiterer Tritt kam in Rins Richtung, dieses Mal gelang es ihm diesem auszuweichen und sich aufzurappeln, aber der Moment des Triumphes war von kurzer Dauer, da ein weiterer Schlag ihn erneut gegen die Wand schleuderte und dieses Mal spürte er eindeutig, wie einige Rippen brachen. Beinahe übergab er sich und konnte sich nur im letzten Moment zusammenreißen. Langsam rückten seine Knochen zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Position und begannen, sich wieder zusammenzusetzen, aber der Dämonengott gönnte ihm keine Pause und griff ihn stattdessen am Hals. Problemlos hielt er den jüngeren an der Wand, inzwischen drohte er, an seinem eigenen Blut zu ersticken. „Wovor hast du Angst? Willst du dich um deines Stolzes Willen nicht unterwerfen oder bist du einfach naiv? Ist dir immer noch nicht klar, dass es für dich kein Zurück mehr gibt? Selbst wenn es dir gelingen würde, nach Assiah zu entkommen, würde nur der Tod auf dich warten. Die Exorzisten haben dein Todesurteil unterschrieben, jeder der dich antrifft, hat den Befehl dich zu töten, diese erbärmlichen Mönche aus deinem kleinen Kloster eingeschlossen. Du kannst nirgends mehr hin…" Er hielt inne, anscheinend nachdenklich, aber nicht für lange. „Schlussendlich wirst du genau wie der Rest lernen, zuzuhören." Endlich ließ er Rins Hals los, welcher sofort das Blut ausspuckte und nach Luft rang. Dieses Mal bekam er zumindest die Gelegenheit sich kurz zu erholen. Satan beobachtete ihn wortlos, die Arme verschränkt und der Gesichtsausdruck neutral, als wäre es nicht sein eigener Sohn, welcher gefühlt kurz davor stand, seine Eingeweide herauszuwürgen. Als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte, starrte er Satan hasserfüllt an. „Du wirst nicht gewinnen.", zischte er und wollte mit einer Hand das Blut auf seinem Gesicht wegwischen, doch zu seiner Verwunderung, griff sein Vater ihm am Handgelenk. Mit der anderen Hand wischte er mit unerwarteter Sanftheit das Blut weg. „Ich gewinne immer und ich bekomme immer, was ich will." Er ließ ihn los, trat einige Schritte zurück und sein momentaner Gesichtsausdruck wich einem bösen Grinsen. „Zeit für ein Spiel.~ Wir fangen einfach an. Wenn du es schaffst, still zu bleiben, während ich deine Fingernägel rausreiße, lasse ich dich für zehn Minuten in Ruhe. Falls nicht, trenne ich dir die Finger ab. Danach musst du es nur schaffen, eine Stunde lang still zu bleiben, ganz egal, was ich mit dir mache und wenn du dann schreist, schneide ich dir die Zunge heraus.~" Sein Gesicht wurde düster, ebenso wie seine Stimme. „Also enttäusche mich besser nicht."

* * *

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich jemals danach sehnen würde, Iblis zu sehen? Es ist sowas von langweilig…", murmelte Shura und ließ sich mit einem genervten Seufzen auf ihr Bett fallen. Seit einigen Tagen hatte sie ein eigenes Zimmer, welches gleich neben dem vom Iblis war. Der Grund war wohl, dass es nicht normal war, sich ein Gemach mit einer Konkubine zu teilen, es sei denn man zog Heirat in Betracht. Außerdem konnte sie dort zu viel anstellen, allerdings hatte sie den schleichenden Verdacht, dass Satan ebenfalls ein Wörtchen mitgeredet hatte, vor allem nach dem Zwischenfall vor einigen Nächten. Sie war mitten in der Nacht durch Iblis wachgeworden, der einen Albtraum, gefolgt von einer Panikattacke gehabt hatte. Ihm schien die Sache ziemlich peinlich gewesen zu sein, weigerte sich allerdings zu sagen, was genau passiert war. Sie hatte kaum einen Zweifel, dass es etwas mit Satan zu tun hatte. Ein weiterer Grund war allerdings zweifellos Egyn. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass der Wasserkönig sie hasste. Jedes Mal, wenn er Iblis besuchte, durchbohrte er sie mit ihren Blicken. Sicher, einige der anderen Dämonenkönige waren ebenfalls zu Besuch gewesen und hatten ihr alles andere als freundliche Blicke zugeworfen, aber keiner war wie Egyns gewesen. Außerdem hatte ihr bereits etliche Drohungen an den Kopf geworfen, falls sie es jemals wagen sollte, Iblis in irgendeiner Weise zu schaden. Normalerweise wäre es ja ganz süß, dass er seinen Bruder in Schutz nehmen wollte, aber musste er sie dabei wirklich so gruslig ansehen? Ihr war schon früh bewusst geworden, wie nah sich die beiden standen, was wohl unter anderem daran lag, dass sie Zwillinge waren, bei ihnen wirkte es allerdings beinahe schon ungesund. Während sie darüber nachdachte, krampfte sich erneut ihr Magen zusammen. Rin und Yukio waren ebenfalls Zwillinge gewesen und nach dem, was sie so gehört hatte, hatte der Nephilim seinen Bruder stets in Schutz genommen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie grausam es für Rin gewesen sein musste, von seiner eigenen anderen Hälfte verraten zu werden. Sie zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Bisher hatte sie nichts über den Nephilim in Erfahrung bringen können und traute sich nicht, Iblis deswegen auszufragen. Lange blieb ihr nicht zum Grübeln, wenige Minuten später klopfte Hestia an ihre Tür und kam herein. „Tut mir leid, ich war ziemlich beschäftigt. Hast du die Texte gelesen, die ich dir gegeben habe? Hast du alles verstanden?" Shura verdrehte die Augen. „Was soll ich hier sonst tun? Fenster putzen? Und ja, ich hab so ziemlich alles verstanden, auch wenn eure Grammatik echt seltsam ist und von den Zeitformen rede ich gar nicht erst." Vor einer Weile hatte Hestia begonnen, ihr Gehennisch beizubringen, was wesentlich schneller voranging, als sie erwartet hatte. Laut der Zofe lag es daran, dass sie nun eine Dämonin war. Zusätzlich lernte sie alles über Bräuche, Traditionen und was ihr sonst noch dabei half, sich an ihr neues Leben zu gewöhnen. Besonders schwer tat sie sich dabei mit ihrem neuen Schweif, ihren Instinkten und dem Dämonenherz. Sie hatte sogar angefangen zu lernen, wie sie mit ihren neuen Kräften umging und dabei mehrmals fast das Zimmer in Brand gesteckt. Wären sie nicht im Reich der Feuerdämonen, wo alles mehr oder weniger feuerfest gebaut war, wäre wohl schon längst der Palast abgebrannt. Sie verstand folglich umso besser, weswegen Rin immer solche Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte. Diese blöden Flammen wollten einfach nicht wie sie wollte! Inzwischen teilte sie sogar seine Kerzenabneigung! „Sehr gut, dann können wir ja direkt weiter machen. Ich denke du bist für etwas fortgeschrittene Dinge bereit."

„Super.", brummte die ehemalige Exorzistin mit wenig Enthusiasmus, was der anderen Feuerdämonin natürlich nicht entging. „Ok, was ist los? Du hast in den letzten Tagen echt miese Laune gehabt. Ist Iblis so schlecht im Bett?"

„Ha, ha. Wirklich witzig.", grollte Shura gereizt. Wie konnte die Dämonin darüber Witze machen?! Hestia seufzte. „Tut mir leid, das war unangebracht.", gab sie ein wenig zerknirscht zu. „Ernsthaft, was ist los? Am Anfang schienst du relativ gefasst zu sein und jetzt machen deine Nerven schlapp?" Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie weitersprach. „Hat Iblis irgendetwas getan?"

„Nein, Iblis hat damit nichts zu tun.", antwortete Shura kopfschüttelnd. „Mit ihm komme ich soweit klar, auch wenn er ziemliche Stimmungsschwankungen hat, aber er ist mir tatsächlich tausend Mal lieber als der Glatzkopf." Hestia sah ihn verwirrt an. „Glatzkopf?"

„Ein Bekannter von mir. Ist nicht so wichtig.", murmelte Shura. Sie hatte noch immer nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt und Hestia hatte nie gefragt. Immerhin hatte sie schon zu Beginn gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr den Fehler machte, sich mit ihren zugeteilten Dämonen anzufreunden. Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Dämonin langsam auftaute und tatsächlich etwas netter zu ihr war, auch wenn sie immer noch gnadenlos ehrlich war und mehr oder weniger ihren Tod erwartete. „Verstehe, was ist es dann?", hakte die ältere nach. „Ich dachte, du willst mir nicht näher kommen?", antwortete Shura und runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Iblis dich beauftragt?" Für einen Moment wirkte die Dämonin überrumpelt, dann lachte sie. „Nah, er hätte dich direkt gefragt. Inzwischen solltest du wissen, dass er Dinge lieber selbst in die Hand nimmt."

„Warum fragst du dann?"

Hestia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist mein Job, dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Also, was ist nun?" Als Shura nicht antwortete, fuhr sie fort und was sie sagte, erwischte die jüngere Frau im kalten. „Ist es wegen Rin?", fragte sie geradeheraus. Erschrocken fuhr Shura herum und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Woher weißt du von ihm?! Hast du ihn gesehen?!", sprudelte es sofort aus ihr heraus. Hestia grinste triumphierend. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das ist, aber du hattest jemanden namens Rin bei unserer ersten Begegnung erwähnt, also hab ich einfach mal mein Glück versucht und das war offensichtlich erfolgreich.~ Also, wer ist Rin? Dein Freund?~", säuselte sie grinsend, doch wurde wieder ernst, als sie Shuras blasses Gesicht sah. „Gut, offenbar nicht. Wer ist er dann?" Shura zögerte, nicht sicher, ob es wirklich klug war, der Dämonin davon zu erzählen. Wenn sie nicht wusste, wer Rin war, hielten Satan und die Baal seine Ankunft in Gehenna offenbar geheim und wer wusste schon, was sie mit jemanden taten, der es herausfand. Andererseits bestand eine kleine Chance, dass Hestia irgendetwas wusste und wenn es nur Gerüchte waren! Zögerlich traf sie ihre Entscheidung und begann zu reden. „Rin ist ein Freund von mir. Ich kannte seinen Adoptivvater und er hat mich vor seinem Tod darum gebeten, auf ihn Acht zu geben. Er ist ebenfalls hier in Gehenna gelandet, aber ich hab nichts mehr von ihm gehört seit ich im Palast angekommen ist. Ich weiß, dass er auf jeden Fall noch am Leben ist, aber ich habe keine Möglichkeit ihn zu kontaktieren oder überhaupt etwas über ihn zu erfahren." Hestia sah sie nachdenklich an. „Woher weißt du, dass er noch am Leben ist? Als Mensch wird er in Gehenna nicht lange überleben. Oder hat einer der Dämonenkönige ebenfalls beschlossen, ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen?" Wieder zögerte die Rothaarige. Es gab wohl keinen Weg daran vorbei, wenn sie mehr erfahren wollte, musste sie mehr Infos geben. „Er ist kein Mensch, sondern ein Halbdämon.", gab sie zu. „Und er wurde gefangen genommen, bevor ich bei Iblis gelandet bin."

„Woah, Moment mal! Du redest von Lord Satans Nephilim?!", brach es aus Hestia hervor und zum ersten Mal seit Shura sie kannte, schaute sie vollkommen überrumpelt drein. „Ähm…na ja…Ja, ist er." Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, es zu verbergen. Zwar kannte sie den Begriff nicht, aber es war vermutlich ein anderes Wort für Halbdämon. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Die ältere schnaubte. „Nephilim sind selten geworden und jeder Dämon bis hin zum Kohletierchen weiß, dass Lord Satan einen Bastard in Assiah hat oder besser gesagt hatte. Immerhin hat er immer wieder Dämonen nach Assiah geschickt, um ihn zu suchen." Sie schaute Shura kritisch an. „Wie um alles in der Welt bist du ihm begegnet?" Shura beschloss in diesem Moment, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen. Viel zu verlieren hatte sie nicht mehr, daher erzählte sie Hestia alles, was geschehen war. Wie Shiro Rin und Yukio aufgenommen hatte, der Halbdämon entdeckt worden war und die Ausbildung zum Exorzisten begann und natürlich was bei ihrem Auftrag und im Fegefeuer passiert war. Hestia hörte ihr stumm zu und rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn, als Shura fertig war. „Verstehe. Das ist echt…unerwartet.", murmelte sie, stand ruckartig von der Couch auf und begann damit, auf und ab zu gehen. „Sie haben ihn also wirklich gefunden und hergebracht, aber haben es nicht öffentlich gemacht. Wahrscheinlich damit er nicht zu einem wandelnden Ziel wird…dass sie den Zwilling getötet haben, ist allerdings krass…", murmelte sie, scheinbar zu sich selbst. „Das ändert einiges…" Sie wandte sich an Shura. „Es gab einige Gerüchte, ich hab sie für Unsinn gehalten. Angeblich sind die Dämonenkönige momentan wesentlich öfter als sonst in Satans Palast und bereiten sie sich auf einen größeren Kampf vor. Wenn sie wirklich den Nephilim –Rin war es?- haben, wird es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie Assiah angreifen."

„Rin würde ihnen niemals freiwillig helfen und genau das macht mir Angst.", murmelte Shura. „Ich befürchte, dass Satan ihn foltert, um ihn gefügig zu machen."

„Gut möglich, aber das wäre eine seiner letzten Ressourcen.", warf Hestia ein. „Er will Rin sicherlich auf seiner Seite haben und seinen Willen zu brechen, würde ihn zwar gefügig machen, aber er will kein kaputtes Spielzeug, jedenfalls nicht solange es sich vermeiden lässt. Wahrscheinlich wird er eher versuchen, ihn umzuerziehen indem er ihn manipuliert und von sich abhängig macht. Folter kommt vielleicht mal als Strafe, aber das war's."

„Das beruhigt mich nicht wirklich.", erwiderte Shura düster. „Rin hat es nicht verdient, diesen Monstern ausgesetzt zu sein." Hestia verzog das Gesicht. „Ich beneide ihn nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt, könnte es schlimmer sein. Sobald er einsieht, dass er dort hin gehört, dürfte sein Leben ziemlich angenehm sein. Glaube es oder nicht, aber Satan verwöhnt seine Kinder ziemlich. Zumindest solange sie auf ihn hören und keinen Mist bauen." Für ihre Worte erhielt sie einen bösen Blick. „Wie kannst du das sagen?! Du hast selbst zugegeben, dass Satan und die Baal furchtbar sind! Und was soll das heißen, dass er noch einsehen wird, dass er hier her gehört?!"

„Er ist ein Prinz Gehennas und er besitzt obendrein Lord Satans Flammen. Natürlich gehört er hier her.", antwortete die Feuerdämonin und verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Satan und die Baal würde ich nicht am Hals haben wollen, aber na ja. Du hast für immer ein Leben im Luxus, wirst beschützt und kannst machen, was du willst, außer Satan sagt nein."

„Ja und bist für den Rest deines Lebens Satans Schoßtier und Spielzeug. Das ist es auf jeden Fall wert.", erwiderte Shura giftig. Es war wohl zu erwarten gewesen, dass Hestia als Dämonin auf der Seite der Königsfamilie war, wenn es um den Anspruch für Rin ging, aber letzteres konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen. „Wie gesagt, ich wäre nicht gern in seiner Haut, aber es macht keinen Sinn, sich jetzt deswegen Gedanken zu machen.", antwortete Hestia mit unerwarteter Geduld. „Sei froh, dass Satan ihn überhaupt behalten will und nicht einfach seinen Willen bricht, ihn als Gefäß nimmt und dann wegwirft. Es ist vorbei, von dort kommt er nicht mehr weg. Denk am besten nicht weiter drüber nach, du kannst es ohnehin nicht ändern." Ihre Worte waren wie Messerstiche, dennoch war Shura nicht bereit, Rin aufzugeben. Irgendwie würde sie ihm helfen! Als sie schwieg, seufzte Hestia. „Sieh mal, ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Du hast schon die ganzen Adepten verloren und weißt nicht, wie es Rin geht und das ist bewundernswert und so weiter, aber du kannst es nicht ändern. Denk nicht darüber nach, spiel weiter deine Rolle und fertig." Widerwillig nickte Shura. Immerhin hatte Hestia ihre Geschichte besser aufgenommen als erwartet und schien sie nicht zu hassen, weil sie einst Exorzistin war. „Ich sehe gerade, dass du langsam zu Iblis musst, wir haben total die Zeit vergessen. Verschieben wir deine Stunden auf morgen.", hört sie Hestia sagen. „Und keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

* * *

Shura hatte absolut keine Lust sich mit Iblis zu befassen. Das Gespräch mit Hestia hatte sie sehr ernüchtert und sie war wirklich nicht in Stimmung, die Gemütsschwankungen des Baals zu ertragen. Hoffentlich würde es heute schnell gehen. Seufzend klopfte sie an die Tür und öffnete sie zögerlich, als sie keine Antwort erhielt. Sofort wehte ihr ein seltsamer Geruch entgegen, welchen sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie durchquerte den Vorraum und landete schließlich im Schlafzimmer, wo Iblis auf dem Sofa saß. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand eine Schale, in dem er etwas unbekanntes verbrannte. „…Was genau tust du da?", fragte sie unsicher. Der Feuerkönig sah überrascht auf, offenbar hatte er sie bis gerade eben nicht gesehen, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. „Räuchern. Nichts Besonderes." Ein wenig misstrauisch betrachtete Shura den brennenden Haufen, welcher offenbar die Quelle des seltsamen Geruchs war. Nun fiel ihr zudem auf, dass auf dem Boden bereits mehrere leere Flaschen lagen und gerade war Iblis dabei, eine weitere zu leeren. „Bist du betrunken?", fragte sie überrascht. Sie hatte nichts gegen trinken, im Gegenteil, immerhin tat sie es selbst, allerdings hatte sie bisher nie erlebt, dass der Dämonenkönig so viel mit einmal trank und diese Schale machte es noch seltsamer. „Nein und wenn es so wäre, na und? Bist du mein Vater? Ich kann trinken wie viel ich will.", kam die gereizte Antwort und er griff nach der nächsten Flasche. „Was hast du überhaupt hier zu suchen?"

„Du hattest mir heute früh gesagt, dass ich kommen soll.", erwiderte Shura ebenfalls ein wenig gereizt, woraufhin Iblis aufrichtig verwirrt schien. „Ach, hatte ich? Keine Ahnung mehr…egal. Bleib trotzdem hier und setz dich, ich hatte 'nen scheiß Tag." Zögerlich kam Shura der Aufforderung nach und griff nach einer der Flaschen. Auf dem Tisch standen einige saubere Gläser, weswegen sie sich direkt etwas eingießen konnte. Iblis ignorierte die Gläser dagegen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, doch Shura konnte kaum klar denken. Dieser Geruch des Räucherwerks machte sie ganz wuschig im Kopf! Sie länger sie es einatmete, umso süßlicher schien es zu werden und umso benebelter fühlte sie sich. Endlich traf sie die Erkenntnis. „Sag mal, sind das Drogen, die wir da einatmen?!", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken. Iblis lachte und nahm einen weiteren Hieb aus der Flasche. „Japp. Und was ist das scheiß Problem? Wenn's dir nicht passt, kannst du jederzeit abhauen, zorra estúpida." Zwar wusste Shura nicht, was "zorra estúpida" bedeute, aber es war sicher nichts Nettes. Anscheinend wirkten der Alkohol und die Drogen bereits, denn auch wenn er hin und wieder fluchte, war er normalerweise nicht so vulgär oder beleidigte sie grundlos. „Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich war nur überrascht. Warum nimmst ausgerechnet du Drogen und wie haben Satan und die anderen Baal das nicht gemerkt?", versuchte sie, den Feuerdämonen zu beruhigen. Jeder vernünftige Mensch wäre wohl aufgestanden und gegangen, aber Shura wollte wissen, was los war. Möglicherweise würde der Dämon im Rausch mehr als sonst sagen und Dinge erzählen, die er normalerweise verheimlichte. „Die wissen's und manche tun's selbst. Vater erlaubt es uns, solange wir reine Sachen nehmen und nichts, was abhängig macht. Ist gut zum entspannen und vergessen.", kam die knappe Antwort und die nächste Flasche wurde geleert. Das wurde ja immer besser. Satan erlaubte es auch noch?! So langsam war sie der Meinung, dass diesem Kerl mal ein Elternratgeber helfen würde. „Es ist also etwas passiert?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Es war eine scheinbar harmlose Frage, weswegen es umso überraschender war, als der Baal sofort explodierte. „Das ist alles die Schuld von Rin und Beelzebub und nicht meine!", fauchte er, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und fuhr fort. „Woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie nur was über Beels Mutter erfahren wollen?! Und jetzt ist Rin in dieser beschissenen Kammer und Beel hat seit Stunden keiner gesehen. Und wer ist angeblich wieder schuld?! Ich! Immer ich!" Wieder nahm er einen Hieb. „Aber wen wundert's?! Ich bin ja ohnehin die missratene Enttäuschung, die keiner braucht! Lu, Sammy und Aza sind ja in allem besser!" Er leerte die Flasche, warf sie gegen eine Wand, wo sie mit einem lauten Scheppern zerbrach und griff zur nächsten. „Ich habe immer getan, was ich sollte und was Vater verlangt hat, auch wenn ich anders gedacht hab und trotzdem bin jedes Mal ich das Arschloch! Immer schuld, immer übersehen und niemals genug! Und dann kommt dieser Nephilim mit diesen scheiß Flammen an und demütigt mich noch mehr!" Dieses Mal leerte er die Flasche gar nicht, sondern warf sie direkt gegen die Wand, woraufhin Shura erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Offenbar war der Feuerdämon gerade dabei, sämtliche Frustration herauszulassen und verriet dabei Dinge, die sie eigentlich nicht wissen sollte, doch sie wagte nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen. Er kam nun richtig in Fahrt. „Niemals erfülle ich die Erwartungen, egal was ich tu! Es ist nicht genug und es läuft jedes Mal was falsch! Und als ich einmal dachte, dass ich endlich jemanden gefunden hab, der mich versteht und wirklich mag, versucht sie mich in meinem eigenen Bett abzustechen." Er lachte kalt auf. „Sie hat nur so getan, als würde sie mich mögen. Ihre Familie ist wegen Vater gestorben, also wollte sie ihm eins auswischen, indem sie mich umbringt. Diese Weiber und Typen sind wirklich alle gleich…sie wollen einen nur im Dreck sehen und alles, was mein Vater zu sagen hatte, war "Ich habe dich ja gewarnt." Genau wie damals, als ich mich als Kind rausgeschlichen hab, weil ich mit anderen Dämonen außer meinen Brüdern spielen wollte und sie mich zum sterben zurückgelassen haben, als wir diesem Jikininki begegnet sind. Immerhin hab ich sie Jahre später aufgespürt und alle erledigt. Du kannst dich auf keinen verlassen, geschah mir also recht." Es folgte eine längere Pause, da er die Flasche mit einem Mal komplett austrank. Shura war inzwischen aufgestanden und einige Schritte zurückgewichen, entsetzt von dem, was sie hörte. Sie hatte sich bereits gedacht, dass der Baal einige Probleme hatte, von denen er sich nichts anmerken ließ, damit hatte sie dann aber doch nicht gerechnet. Dummerweise schien sie damit Iblis' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt zu haben und er stand ruckartig auf. „Und du bist ganz genauso, hab ich Recht?", fauchte er, während er auf sie zustapfte. Sie wich zurück, stand daraufhin allerdings an der Wand und direkt vor ihr war der Baal, welcher ihr plötzlich mehr als unheimlich vorkam. Sie hatte bisher nie wirklich Angst vor ihm gehabt, in diesem Moment sah sie jedoch eine Seite von ihm, die sie noch nicht kannte. Er strahlte eine bedrohliche Aura aus, weswegen sie sich am liebsten zusammengekauert hätte, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass sie ihre Situation damit nur verschlimmern würde. Stattdessen versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben, natürlich ließ sich der Dämon davon nicht täuschen. „Weißt du, jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, siehst du Shakti sogar ziemlich ähnlich.", stellte er fest und Shura verkrampfte. Wenn Shakti die Dämonin war, die versucht hatte ihn umzubringen und sein Rausch noch schlimmer wurde, könnte diese Feststellung übel für sie enden. „Ich wette, du willst mich genauso umbringen, oder? Ich seh's in deinen Augen, du bist angewidert von mir, nicht wahr?", zischte Iblis und platzierte seine Hände so, dass sie jeweils links und rechts von ihrem Kopf waren. „Nein-", versuchte Shura zu widersprechen, aber das machte Iblis noch wütender. „LÜG NICHT, DU MISTSTÜCK!", fauchte er und plötzlich legte sich eine Hand um ihren Hals und begann zuzudrücken. „Wer würde mich schon mögen?! Ich bin der Versager unter meinen Geschwistern und egal was ich tu, ich werde immer die Enttäuschung sein…aber weißt du was? Es interessiert mich einen Scheiß. Ich habe meine Brüder und Vater, mehr brauche ich gar nicht und solange ich sie habe, ist mir alles andere egal. Was ich denke, ist ohnehin unwichtig, er macht sowieso mit mir, was er will." Er lachte erneut, dieses Mal klang es beinahe hysterisch. „Kein Wunder, dass meine Mutter mich nie wollte…hätte ich auch nicht…" Damit ließ er Shura los und ging zurück zu seinem Sofa als wäre nichts gewesen. Die Dämonin hustete einige Male, er schien sie jedoch nicht mal mehr zu hören. „Mir geht's gut…mir geht's gut…alles ist super…ja…ja…", hörte sie ihn murmeln. „Ich höre ihn immer noch…warum höre ich ihn?! ER SOLL SICH VERPISSEN!...Nein, ist ok, das ist nicht echt…das würde er nicht tun…HALT DIE SCHNAUZE! Nein, du nicht...es ist meine Schuld…WARUM IMMER ICH?!" Shura hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was zum Henker hier los war. Das war das erste Mal, dass Iblis wirklich gestört wirkte, wobei nicht sicher war, wie viel man auf die Drogen und den Alkohol schieben konnte. Das meiste war sicherlich kein sinnloses Gerede, sondern Dinge, die ihn tief in seinem Inneren beschäftigten. Es war offensichtlich, dass er unter jeder Menge Druck stand und immer im Schatten seiner anderen Geschwister zu stehen und Satans Erziehungsmethoden machten es sicher nicht besser. Hinzu kam, dass er bereits mehrmals von Dämonen verraten worden war, denen er vertraut hatte. Da war sein Misstrauen gegenüber anderen wirklich keine Überraschung, sie hätte genauso reagiert. Zum ersten Mal seit sie in Gehenna angekommen war, empfand sie etwas für den Dämonenkönig, was sie zuvor nicht für möglich gehalten hatte: Mitleid. Was immer Satan getan und er sonst erlebt hatte, es hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Bei dem ständigen Druck und der Paranoia war es ein Wunder, dass der Feuerkönig sich nicht immer so verhielt wie jetzt. Natürlich bereite er ihr auch Sorge, was er über Rin sagte, immerhin schien sich dieser wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht zu haben, allerdings wagte sie nicht, etwas zu sagen. Iblis schien sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, daher wäre es besser ihn nicht zu reizen. Außerdem spürte sie immer mehr, wie auch ihr die Drogen zu Kopf stiegen und es ihr schwerer fiel, klare Gedanken zu fassen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, sich rauszuschleichen und bis morgen abzuwarten. Mit etwas Glück würde sich Iblis nicht mal an diesen Zwischenfall erinnern können. Weit kam sie allerdings nicht, da der Baal einen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie so zurückzog. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, hatte er sie bereits auf das Bett gezogen, wo sie nun neben ihm lag. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber wurde nur erneut an ihn herangezogen. Zu ihrer Überraschung tat er nichts, außer seine Arme um sie zu legen und etwas unverständliches vor sich hin zu murmeln. ‚Das ist jetzt nicht sein Ernst…er hat mich auf das Bett gezogen, um mich zu umarmen?!', dachte sie fassungslos. Sie wartete einige Sekunden und da er sich nicht regte, versuchte sie sich erneut wegzubewegen, aber er verstärkte seinen Griff sofort. „Bleib hier…", murmelte er ein wenig schlaftrunken und seufzend gab sie auf. Sicherlich gab es schlimmeres als von einem Dämonenkönig umarmt zu werden. Nur kurz darauf schien Iblis eingeschlafen zu sein, aber dieses Mal blieb sie liegen. Eventuell machte sie sich falsche Hoffnungen, aber jetzt wo sie den Feuerdämonen so gesehen hatte, sah sie ihn in einem neuen Licht. Wenn es ihr nur gelingen würde, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ihm zu zeigen, dass Satan ihn unterdrückte. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, seine Familie zu verraten, aber wenn er zumindest begann, an dem Dämonenherrscher zu zweifeln, könnte das viel bewirken. Abgesehen davon wäre es dann vielleicht sogar möglich, dass er ihr mehr von Rin erzählte. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Iblis plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch von sich gab und stellte verwundert fest, dass er leise schnurrte. Einer der mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas lag zusammen mit ihr im Bett und schnurrte. Diese Drogen hauten scheinbar mehr rein, als gedacht. Sie beschloss, dass es ihr vorerst egal sein sollte. Sie würde jetzt diesen Moment der Ruhe genießen.

* * *

Als Shura am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, pochte ihr der Schädel und fühlte sich, als hätte sie einen Jahresvorrat Alkohol getrunken. Was immer Iblis da gestern verbrannt hatte, war mehr als wirkungsvoll. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und stellte fest, dass die Seite neben ihr leer war. Der Baal war also bereits wach und da sie noch atmete, erinnerte er sich wohl nicht an letzte Nacht. Wie gerufen öffnete sich die Tür und Iblis, welcher gerade dabei war, sich Oberteil anzuziehen, betrat das Zimmer. Offenbar kam er direkt aus der Dusche. „Morgen.", grummelte er missmutig und rieb sich den Kopf. „Morgen…alles in Ordnung?", fragte Shura vorsichtig. Der Feuerkönig schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Ich fühl mich, als hätte jemand wiederholt meinem Schädel mit 'nem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitet…schätze, ich habe es letzte Nacht echt übertrieben.", erzählte er missmutig und ging zu einem Schrank, wo er aus einer der Schubladen eine Flasche hervorzog. Darin befand sich in ein rosanes Pulver, welches er in ein Glas Wasser gab und anschließend trank. „Weißt du noch, was letzte Nacht passiert ist? Ich habe keine Ahnung…", fragte er und Shura zögerte. Anlügen konnte sie ihn nicht, er würde es vermutlich sofort merken, andererseits schien er momentan ziemlich neben der Spur zu sein, also konnte sie es vielleicht doch riskieren oder es zumindest mit einer Halbwahrheit versuchen. „Ich bin gestern Abend hergekommen, da hattest du schon mehrere Flaschen geleert und irgendwelches Zeug verbrannt, das ganze Zimmer roch danach. Der Rest ist ziemlich schwammig, aber anscheinend sind wir schlussendlich einfach eingeschlafen." Iblis schien nicht ganz überzeugt, doch zuckte schlussendlich mit den Schultern. „Ja, wahrscheinlich…", murmelte er und rieb sich den Kopf. „Ich hör jetzt schon Lu's und Egyns Strafpredigt, wenn ich nachher hingehe…" Letzteres schien er eher zu sich selbst zu sagen, daher sagte Shura nichts dazu. „Was auch immer, ich hab noch zu tun und komme erst morgen früh wieder. Lass dir was von den Heilern geben, falls du Kopfschmerzen hast, ich habe nichts hier und keine Zeit."

„Hast du nicht gerade eben dieses Pulver dagegen genommen?"`, wies Shura ihn verwundert hin, woraufhin der Dämonenkönig den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir haben alle öfter Probleme mit Kopfschmerzen, darum haben wir das von den Heilern verschrieben bekommen. Eigentlich sind die nicht für Schmerzen durch Alkohol oder so gedacht, aber ich habe nichts anderes und zu den Heilern kann ich nachher noch gehen. Jetzt raus." Damit drehte er den Rücken zu ihr und Shura verdrehte die Augen. Würde es ihn umbringen, sich einmal richtig zu verabschieden? Sie schluckte ihren bissigen Kommentar hinunter und ging zurück in ihr eigenes Zimmer, wo sie bereits von einer unruhigen Hestia erwartet wurde. „Da bist du also!", rief sie und sprang von dem Sofa auf. „Ich dachte schon, dir wäre was passiert! Wo warst du?!"

„Bei Iblis, wo sonst?", erwiderte Shura seufzend, musste dann allerdings mit grinsen anfangen. „Moment mal, hast du dir etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht? Ich dachte, du freundest dich nicht mehr mit den zugewiesenen Dämonen an?" Hestia errötete leicht und wich ihrem Blick aus. „Das hat damit nichts zu tun!", protestierte sie. „Ich war nur sauer, weil ich hier umsonst rumsaß und ewig warten musste!"

„Sicherlich und ich wohne ab heute bei Satan.", erwiderte Shura trocken, woraufhin die Dämonin sie erschrocken ansah. „WAS?!", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt. „SATAN?! WIE?! WANN?!" Shura hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig, das war ein Witz-"

„Tja, er war nicht lustig!", fauchte Hestia unerwartet gereizt. „Weißt du überhaupt, was mit den Dämonen, die bei ihm landen, passiert?! Darüber macht man verdammt nochmal keine Witze, kapiert?!" Schnaubend ließ sie sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen und vergrub kurz ihr Gesicht in den Händen, offenbar ziemlich aufgewühlt. Shura war von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch überrascht, fing sich allerdings schnell. „Tut mir leid, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte mich nicht über sie lustig machen.", entschuldigte sie und Hestia nickte langsam, dann schloss sie die Augen und seufzte. „Schon gut. Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen, das stand mir als Zofe nicht zu. Du könntest mich dafür melden."

„Tu ich aber nicht. Gibt es einen Grund, dass dich das so mitnimmt?", fragte Shura vorsichtig. Hestia zögerte und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig." Es war offensichtlich, dass sie log, aber dennoch bohrte Shura nicht nach. Es wirkte ziemlich persönlich. „Also, was ist wirklich passiert? Einer der mit mir befreundeten Wachen hatte erzählt, dass Lord Iblis ein wenig…seltsam wirkte. Hast du was mitbekommen?" Die rothaarige zögerte und nickte nach einer Weile. Möglicherweise könnte sie die Zofe dann dazu bewegen, ihr mehr über Iblis zu verraten. Schweigend hörte sich die ältere Dämonin alles an und als Shura fertig war, verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht. „Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass die Dämonenkönige nicht ganz normal sind, aber dass sie so durchgeknallt sind…da fragt man sich wirklich, was Satan genau mit ihnen gemacht hat." Shura hielt es nun nicht länger aus. „Weißt du was es mit dieser Kammer auf sich hat, in der Rin ist und warum er und Beelzebub in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind? Es ging doch glaube irgendwie um seine Mutter…?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber es hat Lord Satan wohl echt sauer gemacht.", antwortete die ältere Frau schulterzuckend. „Keiner weiß wirklich etwas über die Mütter der Baal und was mit ihnen passiert ist, aber ich denke mal, sie sind alle tot und es war sicher kein Unfall." Sofort verstand sie die Andeutung und ihre Sorge um den Nephilim wuchs. ‚In was für Schwierigkeiten hat er sich jetzt wieder gebracht?! Kann man ihn denn keine Sekunde allein lassen?!' Da sie offenbar nicht mehr aus der anderen Feuerdämonin herausbekam, wechselte sie das Thema. „Was hat es mit dieser Shakti auf sich? Und diesen Kindern?", hakte Shura nach. Sie erhielt ein Schulterzucken zur Antwort. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen, ich kenne keine Shakti. Aber was Iblis gesagt hat, war ja schon ziemlich deutlich. Ihre Familie ist wegen Lord Satan verstorben und um sie zu rächen, wollte sie Iblis töten und hat so getan, als hätte sie sich in ihn verliebt und er war wirklich in sie verschossen. Das mit den Kindern war eigentlich ebenfalls leicht zu verstehen. Er hat sich rausgeschlichen, sie wurden angegriffen und Iblis wurde wahrscheinlich verletzt oder vom Rest getrennt und sie haben ihn zurückgelassen, ob nun versehentlich oder mit Absicht und er hat sie Jahre später dafür getötet.", fasste die Zofe zusammen. „Kein Wunder, dass er so paranoid ist." Beide schwiegen für einige Minuten und hingen ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nach, dann ergriff Shura erneut das Wort. „Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke…er hatte auf einer Seite einige Narben. Eine sah aus wie eine Stichwunde und die anderen als wären sie von Krallen. Glaubst du, sie sind von diesen beiden Zwischenfällen?"

„Kann sehr gut sein.", gab die andere zu. „Auf jeden Fall solltest du wirklich vorsichtig sein. Wenn Iblis klar wird, was er dir alles erzählt hat, kann das böse enden. Er lässt keine außenstehenden an sich heran."

„Vielleicht kann ich es zu meinem Vorteil nutzen und sein Vertrauen erlangen."

„Ich würde mir da keine Hoffnungen, aber du lässt dich ja doch nicht von abbringen.", kam die wenig erbauende Antwort, Shuras Entscheidung war jedoch gefallen. Viel zu verlieren hatte sie immerhin nicht mehr.

* * *

„_Riiiiiiin…warum ignorierst du uns? Das wird dir nicht bringen. Wir sind immer bei dir.~"_, säuselte eine Stimme in Rins Ohr. Der Nephilim ignorierte sie und kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen. Das war nicht echt, er war immer noch alleine in der Zelle, umgeben von scheinbar undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit und Kälte. Zitternd zog er seine Beine näher an sich heran und klemmte seinen Schweif dazwischen, aber er fror dennoch erbärmlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, alles fühlte sich so surreal an. _„Wie niedlich…er ignoriert uns wie ein kleines trotziges Kind. Weil er weiß, dass es seine Schuld ist."_, flüsterte eine weitere Stimme und erhielt dafür von alle Seiten Gelächter. _„Was für eine Enttäuschung…bringt allen nur Unglück und Tod…"_

„_Schwach…hilflos…"_

„_Du Monster, du hast sie getötet! Bist du jetzt glücklich?"_

„_Ihr Blut klebt an deinen Händen…hat es dir gefallen? Die Schreie? Die brechenden Knochen?"_

„_Hehe, Monster, Monster, Monster, Monster…wer braucht dich schon? Keiner will dich!"_

„_Für dich gibt es in dieser Welt keinen Platz, also stirb endlich!"_

Verzweifelt hielt er sich die Ohren zu, leider waren die Stimmen noch immer zu hören, zusammen mit Weinen, Schreien und Gelächter. Seit er in dieser Zelle gelandet war, hatte er das Gefühl stetig einen Teil seines Verstandes zu verlieren. Die Dunkelheit in diesem Raum wirkte unnatürlich, erdrückend und immer wieder glaubte er, dass er nicht alleine war und etwas raschelte oder knurrte. Es gab auch Phasen wo absolute Stille herrschte, dummerweise waren diese fast so schlimm wie die Stimmen. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, schaffte er es irgendwie einzuschlafen, wurde er von fürchterlichen Albträumen geplagt. Sein Körper war von Satans Besuchen ebenfalls mitgenommen, inzwischen schaffte er es nicht mehr, sich vollständig zu heilen. Er erschauderte, als er an den letzten Besuch dachte. Eines musste man dem Dämonengott lassen, er verstand es, andere nicht nur zu quälen, sondern auch den Willen, das Selbstbild und sogar die eigenen Identität einzureißen. Körperliche Schmerzen waren nur der Gipfel des Eisberges, gepaart mit psychischer und seelischer Folter und Manipulationen sowie Demütigungen und hin und wieder Verlockungen, endlich nachzugeben. Dass Rin kurz davor stand, aufzugeben und um Vergebung zu flehen, war nicht das schlimmste, oh nein. Das schlimmste war, dass er inzwischen glaubte, sein Aufenthalt und seine Strafe wären gerechtfertigt. Immerhin sagten es ihm alle, also musste es stimmen, nicht wahr? Er hatte sich das ganze selbst zuzuschreiben, er war es doch, der immer Ärger machte und in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und kamen näher. Nur kurz darauf hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihn etwas greifen und versuchen, wegzuziehen. „L-Lasst mich in Ruhe!", krächzte er hervor, seine Stimme war so dünn, dass man sie kaum verstand. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr! Natürlich wurde er ignoriert, es schien sogar schlimmer zu werden. Langsam kam erneut die Panik hoch. Er wollte raus, er wollte weg von diesen Stimmen und er wollte endlich, dass diese Schmerzen aufhörten! Wie schon so oft stemmte er sich gegen die Wand, in der Hoffnung, sich endlich wieder mehr bewegen zu können, aber die Wände waren gefühlt noch enger geworden. Er ertastete tiefe Kratzspuren im Gestein, offenbar war er nicht der erste, der hier drin Panik Attacken bekommen hatte. Wann durfte er endlich hier raus?! Zitternd zog er die Beine heran und schluchzte leise. Hatte man ihn hier vergessen? Als hätte jemand die Frage gehört, öffnete sich knarrend die schwere Tür. Instinktiv presste sich der Nephilim näher an die Wand und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Wenn er sich benahm, würde es sicherlich nicht wehtun, er musste nur tun, was man ihm sagte und still bleiben. „Dieses Mal kein Kommentar? Hast du mir nichts zu sagen?", hörte er Satan fragen und in diesem Moment brach etwas in ihm. „Bitte, lass mich hier raus!", flehte er und gab sich keine Mühe mehr, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er weinte nun offen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte! Es tut mir leid, ich werde nie wieder etwas hinter deinem Rücken tun! Ich tu, was du willst, aber lass mich nicht hier!", schluchzte er verzweifelt und vollkommen von Sinnen. Inzwischen klammerte er sich sogar an Satans Bein, doch ihm war sein Stolz egal geworden. Auf keinen Fall würde er einen Tag länger in diesem Höllenloch überstehen, er würde sonst endgültig den Verstand verlieren. Für einen Moment befürchtete er, dass Satan ihn für seine Schwäche erneut bestrafen würde, weswegen er umso überraschter war, als er plötzlich deren Hand auf seinem Kopf spürte, allerdings griff er ihm nicht in die Haare, sondern strich ihm über den Kopf. „Schon gut, es ist in Ordnung. Ich vergebe dir.", sagte er sanft. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, dass du so lange durch gehalten hast, deine Brüder haben teilweise eher aufgegeben." Rin antwortete, er wartete angespannt auf die Entscheidung des Dämonenherrschers. „Wirst du zukünftig tun, was ich von dir verlange und mich nicht mehr anlügen?", fragte Satan und sofort nickte der Halbdämon. „Ja, ich schwöre es!", wimmerte er. „Bitte…" Der Dämonengott antwortete nicht sofort, sondern strich ihm weiterhin über den Kopf, scheinbar am nachdenken, dann ergriff er erneut das Wort. „Gut, dann beweise es." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin ein Hobogoblin vor Rin auftauchte, welcher nervös auf und ab rannte und dabei kreischende Geräusche von sich gab. „Töte es.", befahl er knapp. Rin starrte den Erddämonen an, welcher offenbar bereits wusste, was ihm bevorstand. Satan gab ihm keine Waffe und seine Flammen hatte er auch nicht. Langsam starrte er auf seine Hände und auf den verängstigten Dämon. Normalerweise würde er kein hilfloses Wesen töten, aber nun war er zu allem bereit, wenn es endlich endete. Dieses Mal wehrte er sich nicht, als sein innerer Dämon die Kontrolle übernahm und zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, als ein großer Teil des Blutes auf sein Gesicht spritzte. Er war ohnehin bereits voller Blut, was machte es für einen Unterschied? Mit leerem Blick starrte er auf die Überreste des Dämonen, empfand allerdings nichts. „Gut gemacht.". hörte er seinen Vater sagen und spürte wie er ihm erneut durchs Haar strich. Seine Berührung hatte etwas unerwartet beruhigendes an sich. „Da du deine Lektion gelernt hast, darfst du raus, aber solltest du dein Versprechen brechen oder dich jemals wieder gegen mich stellen, bringe ich dir hier her zurück, verstanden? Und das willst du bestimmt nicht, oder?" Rin nickte sofort mit dem Kopf. „Ja.", murmelte er. „Ja, was?", zischte der ältere Dämon gefährlich. Der jüngere zögerte, aber wusste, dass er nicht hier raus kam, wenn er sich jetzt stur stellte. „Ja…Vater.", flüsterte er niedergeschlagen und hatte dabei das Gefühl, würgen zu müssen. Langsam versuchte er aufzustehen, allerdings knickten seine Beine beinahe sofort weg. Er wäre hingefallen, wenn Satan ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. „Es wird eine Weile dauern bis du wieder laufen kannst.", informierte dieser ihn und hob ihn unerwartet hoch. Zuerst wollte der Jugendliche protestieren, aber es blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Alleine konnte er nicht laufen und seine momentane Position war nicht die schlechteste. Trotz allem, was ihm durch Satans Hand widerfahren war, fühlte er sich bei ihm sicher und wollte in seiner Nähe bleiben. Daher leistete er keinen Widerstand, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Satans Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, wohin er gebracht wurde, momentan war es ohnehin belanglos. Nach einer Weile schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben und er erkannte sein Zimmer. Alles was danach folgte, war für ihn absolute Trübe. Er wurde in das Bad gebracht, wo ihm das Blut und der Dreck abgewaschen und seine Wunden verbunden wurden. Anschließend bekam er neue Kleidung und wurde in sein Bett gelegt. Allerdings ging Satan nicht, sondern setzte sich neben ihm auf den Bettrand und fuhr damit fort, ihm durch das Haar zu streichen. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich dich nicht bestrafe, weil ich Spaß daran habe, dich leiden zu sehen.", hörte er ihn sagen. „Ich will nur, dass du endlich lernst, wie die Dinge hier laufen und da du dich zuvor stur gestellt hast, musste ich eben andere Methoden anwenden. Hier will dir so gut wie jeder schaden, also bereite ich dich auf alles vor, was sie dir antun können. Du wirst sehen, der Schmerz wird weniger werden und solange du immer in meiner Nähe bleibst, kann dir nichts passieren. Wir sind die einzigen, die dir helfen wollen. Das verstehst du, nicht wahr?" Rin antwortete nicht, er war müde und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Seltsamerweise fürchtete er dieses Mal keine Albträume und rückte sogar näher an seinen Vater heran. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war eingeschlafen.

* * *

Als Iblis das Esszimmer betrat, bemerkte er sofort die seltsame Stimmung, die in der Luft lag. All seine Brüder waren anwesend, mit der Ausnahme Rins, Beelzebubs, Amaimons und Samaels, welcher nach Assiah zurückgekehrt war. Luzifer hatte sie eigentlich ebenfalls vor einigen Tagen verlassen, weswegen der Feuerkönig mehr als überrascht war, ihn zu sehen. „Was tust du denn hier?", begrüßte er den ältesten Baal und ließ sich dabei auf seinen Stuhl fallen, die pochenden Kopfschmerzen ignorierend. „Auch einen guten Morgen.", erhielt er zur Antwort, natürlich verzog der blonde Dämon keine Miene. „Vater hat mich zurückbeordert, weswegen hat er noch nicht gesagt. Samael kommt später dazu, er hat noch etwas bei der Ritterschaft zu erledigen."

„Und Amaimon?"

„Bei Beelzebub.", antwortete Egyn knapp und erneut spürte er, wie sich das schlechte Gewissen bemerkbar machte. „Und was ist mit dir?", warf Astaroth unerwartet ein. „Du siehst aus, als wärst du aus 'nem Grab gestiegen und auf dem Weg hier her überfahren worden."

„Bezüglich überfahren solltest du mal ganz still sein. Wer ist denn von einem LKW angefahren worden, weil er ohne zu gucken über die Straße gerannt ist?", konterte Iblis gereizt. Leider stimmte es, dass er absolut nicht gut aussah, vor allem seine extremen Augenringe und blutunterlaufenen Augen fielen sofort auf. „Wechsle nicht das Thema!", mischte sich Egyn ein. „Du siehst aus wie Azazel, wenn man ihn aus dem Bett holt bevor er 12 Stunden Schlaf hatte."

„Hey, lass mich da raus.", murmelte der Geisterkönig, ohne von seinem Laptop aufzusehen, doch alle wussten, dass er genau zuhörte. „Iblis, was ist passiert? Bist du krank?", erkundigte sich Luzifer seufzend, woraufhin der jüngere trotzig die Arme verschränkte. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich hab 'ne scheiß Nacht hinter mir, das ist alles.", wich er der Frage aus und hoffte, dass sie es auf sich beruhen ließen. Bevor sie allerdings weiter nach bohren konnten, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Beelzebub kam in den Raum. Bei ihm war Amaimon, welcher offenbar aufpasste, dass der jüngste Baal nicht hinfiel. Keiner sagte etwas, bis der Insektenkönig an seinem Platz saß. Amaimon ließ sich neben ihm nieder und begann, an den Fingernägeln zu knabbern. Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm, momentan interessierte das natürlich niemanden. „Hey, Beel. Wie geht's dir?", fragte Egyn vorsichtig. Auch der Rest sah den grünhaarigen besorgt an, Azazel klappte sogar seinen Computer zu. Wie erwartet zuckte Beelzebub nur mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es überleben.", murmelte er. Rein äußerlich schien ihm nichts zu fehlen, aber alle wussten es besser. Er wirkte kraftloser als sonst und sein Gesicht war eingefallen, mal ganz zu schweigen von seiner Körperhaltung. Beelzebub war schon immer der lauteste und aufgedrehteste von ihnen gewesen. Er konnte, wenn er wollte, ohne Punkt und Komma reden, vor allem über Insekten und andere Leidenschaften. Es konnte wirklich nerven, allerdings wünschte sich Iblis wirklich seinen aufgedrehten kleinen Bruder zurück und nicht dieses Häufchen Elend. „Beel, es tut mir-", setzte er an, wurde allerdings unwirsch unterbrochen. „Spar's dir. Ich will es nicht hören und will einfach nur meine Ruhe, ok? Mein Kopf bringt mich um, ich kann kaum laufen und ich bin müde, also sprecht mich nicht an, ja?"

„Aber-", versuchte Iblis erneut sein Glück, doch der jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, was passiert ist, ist passiert.", sagte er düster. „Auch wenn ich petzen von dir am allerwenigsten erwartet hätte." Sofort kam Iblis' Temperament hoch. „Ich habe nicht gepetzt! Rin stand da rum und hatte offenbar was vor!"

„Du hättest zu ihm gehen können, aber du hast es nicht getan, weil du ihm eine auswischen wolltest.", unterbrach Beelzebub ihn ungewöhnlich scharf. „Ganz ehrlich, was erhoffst du dir davon? Er hat die Flammen, lebe damit. Eifersucht steht dir nicht und du benimmst dich einfach nur kindisch, dabei bist du älter als ich."

„Da hat er recht.", warf Amaimon ein und erhielt dafür einen bösen Blick. Als ob dieser grüne Brokkolikopf das Recht hatte, etwas zu sagen! Er war doch derjenige, der sich bei Langeweile wie ein Kind aufführte! Beelzebub war allerdings noch nicht fertig. „Du hast auch schon Mist gebaut und wir haben oft genug den Mund gehalten, damit du nicht bestraft wirst. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sogar Rin dich nicht verpfeifen würde, wenn er dich bei etwas erwischen würde. Also, tu uns allen einen Gefallen, hör mit dieser scheiß Eifersucht auf und lass ihn in Ruhe." Stille folgte und alle wechselten Blicke, dann seufzte Beelzebub schließlich. „Vergessen wir es, Vater wird jeden Moment kommen-" Wie auf Stichwort öffneten sich erneut die Türen und der Dämonenherrscher gesellte sich zu ihnen. Sie standen auf, um sich zu verneigen, allerdings war Iblis kaum bei der Sache. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren noch schlimmer geworden und das verdammte Pulver half nicht länger. Inzwischen blendete er aus, was um ihn herum geschah. Warum ging es ihm so schlecht? Er hatte es schon öfter mal übertrieben, so dreckig war es ihm allerdings noch nie gegangen. Ein stupsen seitens Egyn ließ ihn aufsehen und er stellte fest, dass bereits alle saßen und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Ähm…Sorry, was?", fragte er verwirrt und zu seinem Pech wurde nun auch sein Vater misstrauisch. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er streng, während er den Feuerdämonen prüfend ansah. „Bist du krank?" Der Baal schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde gar nicht erst versuchen zu lügen, andernfalls würde es ihm bald noch schlechter gehen. „Ich hab's letzte Nacht wohl etwas übertrieben…", nuschelte und hätte sich am liebsten vor dem bohrenden Blick seines Vaters verkrochen, aber wusste, dass das Folgen haben würde. „Alkohol…und räuchern…hab wohl etwas zu viel vermischt…"

„Iblis!", empörte sich Egyn. „Du hast versprochen, dass du das nicht mehr tust! Hast du dich wieder übergeben?! Hast du das Pulver schon genommen?! DU BIST EIN VERANTWORTUNGSLOSER VOLLIDIOT!"

„Nein, ich hab nicht gereihert und das verdammte Pulver hilft nicht mehr.", erwiderte Iblis gereizt und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Wenn Egyn schrie oder hysterisch war, traf er wirklich unfassbare Höhen. Manchmal war es ein Wunder, dass er nicht nur noch von Fledermäusen gehört werden konnte. Bevor Egyn seinen Zwilling weiter belehren konnte, mischte sich Satan ein. „Sobald dieses Treffen vorbei ist, gehen wir zum Heiler, damit er dir neue Medikamente gibt. Das Pulver scheint ja offensichtlich nichts zu bringen." Iblis unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen, immerhin hatte er keine Lust einen spontanen Feuertanz aufzuführen. Er hatte so die Nase voll von neuer Medizin! Dennoch nickte er langsam, etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig. „Weswegen wolltest du uns nun sehen, Vater?", lenkte Luzifer das Gespräch um. „Ich will über unsere nächsten Schritte sprechen. Rin ist seit gestern aus der Zelle raus." Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit aller und Iblis musste zugeben, dass er beinahe erleichtert war. „Er wird Zeit brauchen, um sich zu erholen. Ich werde weiterhin sein Training mit den Flammen übernehmen, aber ich erwarte, dass ihr euch ebenfalls beteiligt. Das Schwert wird sein Herz nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können, also müssen wir ihn schnellstmöglich vorbereiten. Außerdem wissen immer mehr Bedienstete von ihm, die Neuigkeiten werden bald nach außen dringen. Er ist momentan ein leichtes Ziel für unsere Feinde, wir dürfen ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen."

„Er ist der Schlüssel zur Eroberung Assiahs. Egal wie sehr sie uns hassen, Assiah wollen alle genauso. Wenn wir das bekannt machen, könnte das viele von einem vorschnellen Angriff abhalten.", gab Azazel zu bedenken. „Vielleicht wäre es klüger, ihn jetzt schon als Prinz auszurufen."

„Vielleicht.", gab Satan zu. „Aber erst, wenn er seine Flammen beherrschen und die grundlegenden Regeln unserer Lebensweise kennt. Andernfalls würde man ihn nicht ernst nehmen und er würde sich und uns blamieren. Zuerst muss er diese lächerlichen Moralvorstellungen verlieren."

„Vielleicht können wir ihn irgendwie dazu bringen, diese Exorzisten, die ihn mit aufgezogen haben, umzubringen. Wäre ein deutlicher Schlussstrich für sein altes Leben.", schlug Astaroth vor. „Das macht erst Sinn, wenn er freiwillig dazu bereit ist.", antwortete Luzifer. „Ihn zu zwingen, wird nicht viel bringen, außer dass er sich wieder stur stellt. Bessere Gelegenheiten wären beispielsweise Samhain, das Blutfest oder das Fest des Tieres."

„Außerdem ist es tausendmal befriedigender, wenn er es freiwillig tut.", warf Egyn ein. „Die Gesichter dürften super sein."

„Das dauert doch alles viel zu lange.", quengelte Amaimon ungehalten. „Ich hab gesehen wie stark er ist, warum sollte er sein Herz nicht aufnehmen können?!" Alle anwesenden verdrehten die Augen. „Meine Entscheidung steht fest.", erwiderte Satan scharf. „Wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen, andernfalls war all unsere Arbeit umsonst. Im besten Fall übernimmt die Dämonenseite die Überhand und zerstört seine Menschlichkeit, damit hätten wir ein Problem weniger. Wenn sich die beiden Seiten verbinden, hätte er zwar noch immer seine Menschlichkeit, aber er wäre zumindest ein vollwertiger Dämon und stabil." Alle stimmten zu und sahen auf, als sich die Türen erneut öffneten und sich endlich Samael dazu gesellte. „Hallo, Vater. Bitte vergib meine Verspätung.", begrüßte er den Dämonenherrscher und verbeugte sich. „Es gab…Komplikationen."

„Soll heißen?", hakte der weißhaarige nach und erlaubte dem Baal mit einem Nicken sich hinzusetzen. „Leider bringe ich schlechte Nachrichten.", begann der Zeitkönig, woraufhin Astaroth schnaubte. „Ist ja mal was ganz neues. Du bringst immer schlechte Neuigkeiten, schon mal bemerkt?" Iblis konnte da nur zustimmen, der zweitälteste Dämonenkönig war wirklich ständig ein Bote schlechter Nachrichten. Der Zeitdämon ignorierte ihn und sprach ungerührt weiter. „Es hat den Anschein, als wären mehrere Exorzisten misstrauisch geworden. Sowohl was mich betrifft, als auch die Ritterschaft im Allgemeinen. Sie vermuten, dass wir weitaus mehr Einfluss haben, als es scheint."

‚Damit haben sie ja mal ausnahmesweise recht.', dachte der Feuerdämon abfällig. Sie hatten nicht nur die Illuminaten, Hexenzirkel und verschiedene Kulte auf ihrer Seite, sondern auch mächtige Politiker, Regierungsführer, Geschäftsleute, Mafiabosse und Milliardäre. Dank Geld, Erpressung und Manipulation fiel es nicht schwer, die Menschen dazu zu bringen, in ihrem Interesse zu handeln und es zu vertuschen. Ihr Einfluss reichte auch in die Ritterschaft, allerdings war es ihnen dort noch nicht gelungen, allzu viele Leute einzuschleusen. „Kannst du sie los werden?", fragte Satan, wie so oft verriet sein Gesicht nicht, was er dachte. „Zu ihnen gehören der momentane Paladin und die Erzritter, natürlich mit der Ausnahme Dragulescs, welcher sich momentan auf der Flucht befindet.", antworte Samael und ließ Iblis im Stillen fluchen. Die konnten sie natürlich nicht einfach loswerden. „Angel mag nicht mit übermäßiger Intelligenz gesegnet sein, aber vor allem Lightining wird Probleme bereiten. Für einen Menschen ist er äußerst intelligent und vor allem nicht vorhersehbar."

„Schon mal daran gedacht, ihn zu rekrutieren?", fragte Azazel, aber Samael schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Seine Fähigkeiten wären sicherlich nützlich, aber wir haben nichts, was wir ihm bieten können. Außerdem ist er zu gefährlich, er ist schwer zu lesen."

„Oh, Sammy gibt eine Niederlage zu.", stichelte Astaroth. „Solltet ihr dann nicht eigentlich beste Freunde sein?" Er erhielt einen giftigen Blick, mehr allerdings nicht. „Wie lange kannst du sie hinhalten?", mischte sich Satan ein und Samael zögerte. „Ein paar Monate maximal. Wir haben unsere Spuren gut verwischt, aber sie sind unerwartet findig. Momentan tun sie alles, um mich zu diskreditieren, also kann ich mir keine falschen Schritte erlauben."

„Leute wie sie haben selbst jede Menge Leichen im Keller.", warf Luzifer ein. „Kannst du den Spieß nicht umdrehen?"

„Ich habe bereits einige meiner Leute darauf angesetzt, das wird jedoch dauern."

„Vielleicht sollten wir einige Hexenzirkel oder Kulte ein wenig Ärger machen lassen, um sie abzulenken. Menschenopfer oder sowas.", mischte sich unerwartet Amaimon ein und der Zeitkönig nickte. „Daran hatte ich schon gedacht. Ein paar hochrangige Dämonen dürften ebenfalls nicht schaden."

„Zu schade, dass wir nicht wissen, wo sie das zweite Auge aufbewahren, dann könnten wir den unreinen König zurückholen.", murmelte Iblis. „Der unreine König ist ein Schoßtier, das ist vorerst unwichtig.", entscheid Satan, woraufhin Astaroth ein wenig beleidigt drein schaute. Er war mehr als ungehalten gewesen, als er sein Lieblingshaustier verloren hatte. „Wir überlassen es den Kulten und Hexenzirkeln, sie dürften vorerst als Ablenkung genügen."

„Und was ist nun mit Rin?", hakte Azazel nach. „Haben die Heiler schon gesagt, wann er wieder fit ist?"

„Nein, aber er wird wohl im Laufe des Tages wach werden. Ich werde heute und morgen unterwegs sein, also schaut hin und wieder nach ihm.", ordnete Satan an. Keiner widersprach und sie führten das Treffen wie gehabt fort. Glücklicherweise war es schon bald vorbei und sie konnten gehen. Er schaute zu Beelzebub, der während des gesamten Treffens kein Wort gesagt hatte und nun schnell den Raum verließ. Zuerst wollte er ihm folgen und noch einmal versuchen mit ihm zu reden, entschied sich jedoch im letzten Moment dagegen. Es wäre besser, den jüngsten Baal vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen und er musste jetzt ohnehin zum Heiler. Mehr als unwillig machte er sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Als Rin aufwachte, dachte er im ersten Moment, er würde noch immer träumen. Anstatt in einer dunklen Zelle zu hocken und sich kaum bewegen zu können, lag er unter einer warmen Decke in seinem Zimmer. Für einige Sekunden starrte er die Decke an, während langsam die Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Überraschenderweise tat ihm nichts weh, dabei war er sicher gewesen, zumindest mit höllischen Kopf und Gliederschmerzen aufzuwachen. „Na, schau mal, wer wach ist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell geht.", hörte er Azazels Stimme sagen. Natürlich war er mal wieder unter Beobachtung, es sollte ihn wohl nicht mehr verwundern. Langsam setzte er sich auf und entdeckte dabei den Geisterkönig, welcher an seinem Tisch saß und an seinem Laptop arbeitete. Neben ihm standen einige leere Chipstüten und mehrere Energy Drink Dosen, was ihn hinterfragen ließ, wie er sich bei dieser Menge nicht wie ein aufgedrehtes Kleinkind aufführte. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", krächzte er hervor. „Einen Tag.", antwortete Azazel, stand auf und kam an sein Bett, wo er ihm eine Wasserflasche anbot, welche Rin dankbar annahm. In der Zelle hatte er kaum Essen oder Trinken bekommen, weswegen er sofort die gesamte Flasche leerte. „Wir wussten nicht wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du aufwachst. Ich dachte, du würdest 'ne Panikattacke oder so bekommen und da Vater unterwegs ist, haben wir uns damit abgewechselt, auf dich aufzupassen.", berichtete der Baal und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. „Aber du scheinst es ja relativ gut weggesteckt zu haben." Rin brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was er gesagt hatte. Er fühlte sich noch immer ein wenig benommen, wurde aber stetig wacher. „Weißt du noch, was passiert ist?", hörte er Azazel fragen. Der Nephilim antwortete nicht. Natürlich erinnerte er sich, wie konnte er es vergessen? Es war zu detailreich, um ein Traum zu sein und allein, dass er Satan auf Knien angefleht hatte, war ihm nur zu gut im Gedächtnis geblieben. „Du musst dich nicht schämen. Wir haben es alle durch.", fuhr Azazel fort. „Aber du hättest dir wirklich einen Gefallen getan, wenn du auf mich gehört hättest."

Noch immer antwortete Rin nicht, was den Geisterkönig seufzen ließ. „Gut, ich merk schon, mit dir kann man momentan nicht viel anfangen, also lass ich dich erst mal in Ruhe. Ich gehe kurz und sage den Bediensteten Bescheid, damit sie dir Essen bringen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich um und ging, wahrscheinlich erwartete er ohnehin keine. Nur kurz darauf kehrte er zurück, doch Rin ignorierte ihn und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er hatte zugestimmt, zu tun, was immer Satan von ihm wollte. Er hatte nachgegeben obwohl er sich fest vorgenommen hatte, es nicht zu tun. Er hatte damit nicht nur sich selbst enttäuscht, sondern auch Shiro, Shura, seine Freunde, Yukio und die Mönche im Kloster. Bis auf letztere hatten alle ihr Leben gegeben, um ihn zu schützen und was tat er? Er kroch vor Satan im Dreck und bettelte ihn an. Allerdings würde er dort hin zurück geschickt werden, wenn er sich nicht benahm und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich das Beste, vorerst mitzuspielen und den Kopf unten zu halten. Das Essen traf ein und er begann wortlos zu essen, während Azazel weiter an seinem Computer arbeitete, allerdings war klar, dass er Rin genau im Auge behielt. Hatten er und die anderen Baal tatsächlich das gleiche durchmachen müssen? Warum nahmen sie das mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit hin? Kein Vater sollte sowas mit seinen Kindern machen, Dämon hin oder her! ‚Sie kennen es nicht anders. Für sie ist es vollkommen normal.', stellte er düster fest. Würde er Satans grausame Methoden irgendwann ebenfalls als normal ansah? Es war wohl durchaus möglich. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Beelzebub, welchem es sicherlich nicht besser als ihm ergangen war. Hatte man ihn ebenfalls in eine Zelle gesteckt oder war er anderweitig bestraft worden? War er vielleicht sogar härter bestraft worden, da er derjenige gewesen war, der Rin angestiftet hatte? Er hoffte wirklich, dass dem nicht so war. „Was ist mit Beelzebub?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Er ist seit gestern wach, ihm geht's den Umständen entsprechend gut.", antwortete Azazel und schien sich Mühe geben zu müssen, um ruhig zu bleiben. „Beim Frühstück wirkte er allerdings schon besser." Rin nickte und fuhr mit seiner Mahlzeit fort. Sobald er den Insektendämonen sah, musste er unbedingt mit ihm reden.

* * *

Wie es der Zufall wollte, dauerte es nicht lange bis Rin den Insektenkönig wieder sah. Bereits am übernächsten Tag traf er den Baal auf dem Gang, als er aus dem Esszimmer kam. „Hey, warte mal kurz!", rief er ihm zu, woraufhin der Dämonenkönig kurz stehen blieb, damit er aufholen konnte. Kaum stand Rin vor ihm, kam der ältere Dämon direkt zur Sache. „Was ist los? Findest du allein den Weg nicht?", fragte er. „Nein, ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht.", antwortete der Nephilim ein wenig unsicher. Wollte der Baal nicht darüber reden, was passiert war? „Es geht schon. Du scheinst dich ja gut erholt zu haben. Tut mir leid, dass du meinetwegen Ärger bekommen hast.", antwortete Beelzebub und wandte sich wieder um. „Bis später dann, ich hab noch zu tun."

„Hey, jetzt bleib mal stehen!", rief Rin und wollte nach seinem Arm greifen, welcher zu seiner Überraschung, von dem Baal beiseite geschlagen wurde. „Fass mich nicht an!", zischte er und ließ den jüngeren erschrocken zusammenzucken. Was war sein Problem?! Für einige Sekunden sah der Insektenkönig ziemlich wütend aus, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Tut mir leid…fass mich einfach nicht an, ok?"

„Ähm…ok.", antwortete der Nephilim unsicher. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du darüber reden willst. Du weißt schon, über deine Mutter und so weiter…" Beelzebub sah ihn an, als hätte er ihm weismachen wollen, er wäre der Erzengel Michael. „…Wovon redest du?", fragte er schließlich und Rin klappte der Mund auf. War das sein Ernst! „Komm, jetzt tu nicht so, was Satan über sie gesagt hat, dürftest du nicht so leicht vergessen-"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.", unterbrach Beelzebub ihn ein wenig ungehalten. „Was auch immer du glaubst, darüber zu wissen, vergiss es ganz schnell wieder. Ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter, bis dann." Damit stürmte er davon und ließ einen fassungslosen Rin zurück. Tat er jetzt wirklich so, als wäre nichts passiert?! Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Frustriert wollte er ebenfalls davon stürmen und rannte dabei in Astaroth hinein, welcher gerade um die Ecke kam. „Woah, was ist denn mit dir?!", fragte er überrascht, aber Rin schnaubte nur. „Egal, gehen wir einfach. Du bist doch heute dran, oder?" Noch immer ein wenig verwundert, nickte der Verwesungsdämon, folgte dem jüngeren jedoch. Anscheinend war Rin wirklich ganz auf sich gestellt.

* * *

Einen Monat später hatte Rin noch immer nichts aus dem Insektenkönig herausbekommen und so langsam hatte er den Eindruck, der grünhaarige würde ihm ausweichen. Er hatte die anderen Baal bereits darauf angesprochen, aber nur kryptische Antworte bekommen, bis er schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Stattdessen hatte er sich auf sein Training und seine Ausbildung konzentriert. Er lernte nicht nur den Umgang mit seinen Flammen, sondern mehr über die Kultur und die Gepflogenheiten Gehennas. Außerdem lernte er weiterhin die gehennische Schrift, wobei an dieser Front langsame Fortschritte zu verzeichnen waren. Da Luzifer meist nicht da war, lernte oft Egyn mit ihm, welcher zwar kein ganz so guter Lehrer wie er, doch zumindest ebenso geduldig war. Zu seiner Überraschung waren die Dämonenkönige ein wenig netter zu ihm als vorher, sogar Iblis war bei weitem nicht so aggressiv wie zu Beginn, auch wenn manchmal bissige Kommentare und Sprüche kamen. Satan sah er momentan glücklicherweise nur während seines Flammentrainings und auch wenn er ihn noch immer verachtete, musste er zugeben, dass er ein guter Lehrer war. Entgegen dem, was er erwartet hatte, konnte der Dämonenherrscher ziemlich geduldig sein, allerdings wurde er schnell ungemütlich, wenn Rin nicht richtig mitmachte. Inzwischen hatte dieser es aufgegeben, sich während des Trainings quer zu stellen und tat, was von ihm erwartet wurde, was bisher glücklicherweise nicht töten mit einschloss. Am Ende einer Stunde lobte Satan ihn sogar, was zu seinem Entsetzen ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihm auslöste. Nein, er freute sich nicht, von diesem Arsch Anerkennung zu bekommen, ganz sicher nicht! Allerdings war das wohl immer noch besser, als wieder von ihm bestraft zu werden. Momentan hatte er Freizeit und es dauerte einige Stunden bis zum Abendessen, weswegen er sich wieder einmal im Palast umsah. Seit er seine Strafe abgesessen hatte, durfte er sich zumindest in einigen Teilen des Palastes frei bewegen, nur verschlossene oder bewachte Räume waren nach wie vor tabu. Er bemerkte die ganze Zeit die Blicke der Wachen auf sich, ignorierte es jedoch. Entweder sie wussten wer er war oder sie hatten keine Ahnung und rätselten vor sich, warum er hier frei herumlaufen durfte. Ihm war es inzwischen egal, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob einer von ihnen Deimos war. Er hatte den Zeitdämonen seit ihrem Treffen nicht mehr gesehen, allerdings würde dieser wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Nach einigem weiteren herumirren, beschloss er, Vaya zu suchen. In den letzten vier Wochen hatte er die Dämonin beinahe jeden Tag gesehen und war oft mit ihr ins Gespräch gekommen, weswegen sie sich langsam näher gekommen waren. Inzwischen würde er fast so weit gehen, sie als eine Freundin zu bezeichnen. Sie redete ihm stets gut zu und versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, wenn er sich nicht gut fühlte. Nach einigem Zögern hatte er sich sogar ein wenig geöffnet und ihr einiges von sich erzählt, woraufhin sie es ihm gleich getan hatte. Ihr Vater war tot und ihre ältere Zwillingsschwester kümmerte sich ihre Mutter, welche schwer krank war. Die Behandlung war teuer, weswegen Vaya extra viel arbeite, ihre Schwester konnte momentan nicht arbeiten. Sie gehörte zu Azazels Armee und war vor einigen Wochen auf einer Patrouille verletzt worden. Zudem hatten sie eine Cat Sidhe, weswegen Rin sofort an Kuro denken musste. Was wohl aus ihm geworden war? Hoffentlich hatte er die Akademie verlassen und war nicht von den Exorzisten getötet worden. Nach Shiros Tod war er schon durchgedreht, wie würde er reagieren, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass Rin ebenfalls weg war? Würde er sich einen neuen Meister suchen oder nach Gehenna zurückkehren? Er war nicht sicher, was ihm lieber war. Vielleicht sollte er bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Mephisto fragen, ob er etwas wusste. Dummerweise fand er die Dämonin nirgends und gab schließlich auf. Wahrscheinlich war sie irgendeinem Teil des Palastes, wo er nicht hin durfte. Er hielt inne, als er eine weitere Dämonin sah, die einige Fenster putzte. Vielleicht wusste sie, wo Vaya ist? Es war nicht garantiert, dass sich alle Bediensteten untereinander kannten, immerhin musste es hunderte geben, aber einen Versuch war es wohl wert. Zögerlich trat sie an ihn heran. „Hallo, tut mir leid, dass ich störe, aber ich suche jemanden.", sprach er sie an. Die Dämonin wandte sich an ihn und sah ihn prüfend an. „Wen denn?", fragte sie schließlich. „Sie heißt Vaya. Sie ist eine Geisterdämonin." Zu seiner Überraschung verzog die Dämonin angewidert das Gesicht. „Ja, ich kenne sie. Was genau willst du von einer wie ihr?", fragte sie mit deutlicher Abneigung, die sich eindeutig gegen Vaya richtete. „Das ist egal.", erwiderte Rin ein wenig gereizt. „Weißt du nun wo sie ist oder nicht?"

„Sie macht in Lord Azazels Gemächern sauber. Wer's glaubt.", schnaubte die Dämonin abfällig. „Du scheinst neu zu sein, also gebe ich dir einen Rat mit auf den Weg: Halte dich von diesem kleinen Miststück fern. Sie tut zwar ganz lieb und unschuldig, aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie eine manipulative und hinterhältige Lügnerin, die nur Aufmerksamkeit will." Rin war geschockt, aber es wurde schnell Wut daraus. „Rede nicht so über sie!", fauchte er sie an, was sein Gegenüber nur mit den Augen rollen ließ. „Es ist die Wahrheit, frage alle anderen, wenn du es nicht glaubst.", sagte sie ungerührt. „Aber ich muss dann mal zurück an die Arbeit. Man sieht sich." Der Nephilim nickte knapp, noch immer wütend darüber wie sie über Vaya gesprochen hatte. Aber warum sollten die anderen dasselbe sagen? Vielleicht war es ein Missverständnis? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass das gesagte stimmte. Vaya war immer so nett und hilfsbereit, nie im Leben konnte sie eine Lügnerin sein! Oder? Er beschloss, sie später zu fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Sicherlich gab es gute Erklärung. Endlich erreichte er Azazels Tür und öffnete sie nach kurzen zögern. Soweit er wusste, war der Baal unterwegs und wenn Vaya am sauber machen war, gab es keinen Grund zu klopfen. Wie immer war es ziemlich düster in dem Zimmer, weswegen er beinahe über einen Bücherstapel gefallen war, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er leise, seltsame Geräusche hörte. ‚Was zum…?' Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse und er konnte einen erschrockenen Laut nicht unterdrücken. Vaya war hier, das stimmte, allerdings war sie nicht alleine. Azazel war ebenfalls bei ihr und das war nicht das schockierendste. Beide waren auf Azazels Bett, nackt und offenbar war er reingeplatzt, als sie mitten dabei gewesen waren. „VAYA?!", entfuhr es ihm. „RIN?!" Kreischte diese entsetzt zur Antwort und versuchte die Decke über ihren Körper zu ziehen. Für einige Sekunden starrten sich beide Parteien mit großen Augen an, dann durchbrach Azazel die Stille. „Schätze ich hab' mal wieder vergessen abzuschließen?"

„R-Rin, i-ich kann das erklären!", setzte Vaya an, aber Rin ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um und stürzte aus dem Raum. „Rin, warte!", rief Vaya ihm hinterher und wollte ihm folgen, nur um von Azazel zurückgezogen zu werden. „Lass ihn, das bringt jetzt nicht."

„Aber ich muss-!"

„Nackt hinterherrennen? Lass es gut sein.", unterbrach Azazel sie gereizt. „Jetzt komm zurück, wir sind noch nicht fertig. Er wird drüber hinweg kommen." Vaya sagte nichts und stieß nur ein resigniertes Seufzen aus.

* * *

„Verdammt nochmal, wie konnte ich so dumm sein?!", fauchte Rin frustriert und warf sich wütend auf sein Bett. Es fühlte sich wie ein schlechter Scherz an, aber er wusste, dass es keiner war. Vaya, die Person, die immer nett zu ihm gewesen war und die behauptet hatte, nicht viel über die Baal zu wissen und nie mit ihnen zu sprechen, hatten eine verdammte Beziehung mit Azazel! Sie hatte ihm ins Gesicht gelogen und er hatte jedes Wort geglaubt! Unwillkürlich kamen ihr die Worte der Bediensteten in den Sinn. Was wenn es nicht nur der Geisterkönig, sondern auch die anderen Baal waren?! Und was wenn sie nur nett zu ihm gewesen war, weil die Dämonenkönige es ihr aufgetragen hatten? Es wäre so einfach, Rin auf diese Weise noch besser zu überwachen. Sie tat, als wäre sie seine Freundin, mit der er über alles sprechen konnte, nur um dann alles weiter zu geben. Es musste so sein, sonst hätte sie ihn doch nicht über ihre Beziehung zu Azazel angelogen, oder? Konnte er hier wirklich niemand trauen?! Vielleicht tat er ihr Unrecht, aber nach allem, was ihm inzwischen passiert war, begann er, einen gewissen Verfolgungswahn zu entwickeln. Eventuell lagen die Dämonenkönige und Satan richtig und er sollte sich wirklich von anderen fern halten. Wieso nur hatten sie bisher mit gefühlt allem recht gehabt?! Seufzend strich er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und starrte anschließend die Decke an. Eventuell gab es wirklich eine Erklärung für Vayas Lügen, vorerst wollte er aber nichts davon hören und seine Ruhe haben.


	12. Erwachen

**Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. :D**

**Achtung: In gewisser Weise nochmal Spoiler Warnung für Kapitel 98? Ich dachte, ich erwähne es einfach mal. Außerdem kommt eine kurze Folterszene.**

**Übrigens habe ich einige ältere Kapitel gelesen und dabei fest gestellt, dass ich mit manchen Dingen unzufrieden bin. Nicht nur weil manche Sachen tausend Mal wiederholt werden (Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb, yay~) und ich generell manche Stellen verbessern oder sogar umschreiben will. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommen da sogar neue Szenen raus, mal sehen. Ich schreibe jetzt allerdings erst mal normal weiter, also mal sehen, wann ich das in Angriff nehme. ^^**

**Damit wünsche ich viel Spaß. :-)**

**Übersetzungen:**

**(Indonesisch) Kau bisa merusak semuanya, bodoh! Diamlah! ... Aku akan ke sana saat ada kesempatan. -Du hättest alles ruinieren können, du Idiot! ... Klappe! Ich komme, sobald ich kann.**

**Es gibt keine Garantie, dass diese Sätze wirklich komplett richtig sind, ich habe die Übersetzungen von Beispielen in Wörterbüchern. ^^°**

**Erklärungen:**

**Pocong: Kommen in Indonesien und Malaysien vor. Pocong sind Leichnamen, die bis auf das Gesicht in weißen Stoff gehüllt sind, der über ihrem Kopf, am Hals und an den Füßen zusammengebunden ist. Dadurch können sie sich nur springend (laut manchen Versionen auch rollend) fortbewegen. Laut traditionellem Glauben bleibt die Seele nach dem Tod noch mehrere Tage auf der Erde, dann müssen die Knoten gelöst werden oder die Leiche wird als Pocong lebendig werden und jemanden suchen, der es befreit. Zumeist sind sie harmlos und können Glück und Reichtum bringen, wenn man es umarmt, bevor man es frei lässt.**

**Penanggalan: Malaysisch, kommt unter anderen Namen auch in anderen Ländern. Eine Art weiblicher Vampir mit Vorliebe für schwangere Frauen, Säuglinge und kleine. Nachts ist es ein fliegender Kopf, an dem noch die Organe hängen, tagsüber kann es als eine scheinbar normale Frau leben. Man kann sie am Geruch von Essig erkennen, da sie diesen gerne nutzen, um sich wieder mit ihrem Körper zu verbinden.**

**Kuntilanak: Auch als Pontianak bekannt. Sie sind Geister von schwangeren Frauen, die gewaltsam ums Leben gekommen sind. Hört man sie laut lachen oder singen, heißt das, dass sie noch recht weit entfernt sind. Ist das Lachen oder Singen jedoch leise, sind sie in unmittelbarer Nähe. Man erkennt sie zudem an dem Geruch von Blumen, welcher schnell in den Gestank von Verwesung umschlägt. Sie bevorzugen Männer als Opfer, töten einen indem sie den Bauch aufkratzen und die Organe fressen und schlägt man einen Nagel in ihren Nacken, verwandeln sie sich in eine wunderschöne Frau, die als treue Ehefrau dient. Natürlich nur, bis der Nagel wieder entfernt wird, dann hat man ein Problem.**

* * *

Eine Stunde später lag Rin noch immer auf seinem Bett und starrte Trübsal blasend die Decke an. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er versucht, sich Vayas Lügen zu erklären, war allerdings zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Warum hatte sie ihn angelogen und behauptet, dass sie keinerlei Verbindung mit einem der Baal hatte? Vielleicht war es heute das erste Mal gewesen, allerdings konnte er sich das schwer vorstellen. Und noch schlimmer: Was wenn sie sich wirklich auf Geheiß der Dämonenkönige mit ihm angefreundet hatte? Er wusste kaum etwas über sie und was sie ihm gesagt hatte, konnte durchaus gelogen sein. Eventuell war sogar ihre nette Art und Weise nur geschauspielert, immerhin schien lügen den Dämonen im Blut zu liegen. Schlussendlich war es die Sache wohl nicht wert und er beschloss, sich zukünftig nur auf sich selbst zu verlassen und das Vertrauen gegenüber anderen gering zu halten, selbst wenn er damit Satan und den Baal zum Teil nacheiferte. Hier war es schlicht und ergreifend die beste Strategie, zumindest, wenn man sich in seiner Position befand. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen und Vayas Stimme ließen ihn zusammenzucken und ein Kissen über seinen Kopf ziehen. „Rin? Kann ich bitte reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir reden." Als er schwieg, redete sie weiter. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist! Bitte, es ist wichtig." Noch immer antwortete er nicht, er hatte genug davon, ständig reingelegt oder im Stich gelassen zu werden. „Gut, wenn du mich nicht rein lässt, dann hör mir bitte wenigstens zu. Ich weiß, wie das aussah, aber es gibt eine Erklärung. Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst-" Jetzt hatte Rin genug. Er sprang auf, stürmte zur Tür, riss sie auf und erschrak damit die Geisterdämonin gehörig. „Nicht so wie ich denke?! Du hast behauptet, nichts über die Baal zu wissen oder etwas mit ihnen zu tun zu haben und dann finde ich dich, wie du…wie du…" Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe genug von all den Lügen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Dieses Mal sage ich die Wahrheit, ich schwöre es!", versicherte Vaya schnell, offenbar am Rande der Verzweiflung, Rin schnaubte daraufhin. „Das Wort eines Dämons scheint nicht allzu viel wert zu sein." Ein Teil von ihm erwartete, dass die Schwarzhaarige klein beigeben würde, weswegen es ihn umso mehr überraschte, als die Dämonin rot anlief und dieses Mal war es nicht, weil sie sich schämte. „Wir sind nicht alle so! Vergleiche uns nicht immer mit ihnen!", entrüstete sie sich. „Du bist selbst ein Halbdämon, macht dich das schlecht? Nein! Deine Entscheidungen machen dich aus, nicht was du bist oder wo du herkommst. Also hör mich jetzt verdammt nochmal zu, du Sturkopf! Du bist fast so schlimm wie meine Schwester!" Überrumpelt von ihrem Ausbruch, konnte Rin nur nicken und trat einige Schritte zurück, um sie herein zu lassen. „Gut, dann erkläre es mir. Bevor ich dich gefunden habe, habe ich eine andere Bedienstete nach dir gefragt und sie meinte, du würdest nur auf nett tun und in Wirklichkeit aufmerksamkeitssüchtig und manipulierend sein. Was stimmt jetzt nun? Schmeißt du dich ernsthaft an Azazel ran, um-"

Zu seiner Überraschung folgte nun direkt ein zweiter Wutausbruch seitens Vaya. Nun, sie erhob nur ihre Stimme, aber für ihre Verhältnisse war das schon eine große Sache. „Glaubst du etwa, mir macht das Spaß?!", entfuhr es ihr und ließ ihn erneut zusammenzucken. „Glaubst du, es gefällt mir, verachtungsvolle Blicke und spöttische Kommentare von meinen Arbeitskollegen zu bekommen?! Denkst du, ich mag es, als Hure abgestempelt zu werden und ständig deswegen von irgendwelchen Widerlingen, die ihre Finger nicht bei sich behalten können, angegraben zu werden?! Die Antwort ist Nein!" Sie stieß ein kurzes Geräusch aus, welches Rin nur noch kurzem Überlegen als Schluchzer erkannte. Die Dämonin war in Tränen ausgebrochen und schluchzte vor sich hin, während er wie erstarrt dastand. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich ein Mädchen zum Heulen gebracht? Das wurde ja immer besser. Nicht ganz sicher, was er tun sollte, holte er ein Taschentuch und gab es ihr. „Ok, es tut mir leid!", versuchte er ein wenig panisch auf sie einzureden. „Ich wollte nicht…ich wusste nicht…" Erneut brach seine Stimme. „Schon gut.", brachte Vaya hervor. „Es ist wohl kein Wunder, dass du hier langsam paranoid wirst. Abgesehen davon bist du nicht der erste, der so denkt." Endlich hatte sie sich beruhigt und holte kurz Luft. „Ja, ich schlafe öfter mit Azazel, ein paar Mal hatte ich sogar schon was mit Lord Satan und ja, das geht schon seit einer ganzen Weile so, aber ich tu das nicht, weil ich mir davon Aufmerksamkeit oder Vorteile erhoffe, jedenfalls nicht für mich. Du erinnerst dich, was ich über meine Mutter erzählt habe?"

„Dass sie sehr krank ist?"

„Genau. Eine Behandlung existiert, aber sie ist sehr teuer. Wir leben in einem Distrikt, wo die Krankheit besonders schlimm ist, darum ist es noch teurer, Heiler kommen zu lassen. Würde Ankou noch arbeiten, würde es gerade so reichen, aber wegen ihrem Ausfall kommen wir an unsere Grenzen. Ich habe begonnen so viele Schichten wie möglich zu übernehmen und mir noch Nebenjobs gesucht, aber es hat immer noch nicht gereicht und ich war ständig müde. Ankou hat auch versucht etwas zu finden, aber keiner wollte sie nehmen, zumal sie sich noch um Mutter kümmern muss.", erklärte Vaya und ließ sich auf einem der Sofas nieder. „Irgendwann ist Azazel dann an mich herangetreten. Irgendwie hat er von meiner Mutter erfahren und mir einen Deal angeboten. Er übernimmt die Behandlungskosten, dafür leiste ich ihm Gesellschaft."

„Warte, was?", entfuhr es Rin. „Das ist nicht so untypisch wie du denkst.", seufzte Vaya. „Viele Adlige und reiche Dämonen unterhalten Beziehungen mit Angestellten oder anderen Dämon niederer Schichten und geben ihnen dafür gewisse…Vorzüge."

„Das meine ich nicht. Warum sollte Azazel das tun?", hinterfragte Rin. „Versteh das nicht falsch, aber warum sollte er dir etwas dafür geben? Er könnte jede haben, das haben mir die Baal schon relativ früh gesagt. Für das Zuchthaus scheinen sie was zu zahlen, aber bei den Bediensteten können sie doch sicher tun, was sie wollen." Vaya zögerte und wich seinem Blick aus, dann nickte sie langsam. „Versprich mir bitte, das niemanden zu sagen. Das könnte nicht nur mich, sondern vor allem ihn in große Schwierigkeiten bringen." Wirklich? Sie machte sich mehr Sorgen um Azazel? Anscheinend hatte sie ein ähnliches Problem wie er und war viel zu nett für diesen Ort. „Gut, ich verspreche es.", versicherte Rin ungeduldig, nicht sicher, was er zu erwarten hatte. Vayas Antwort schockierte ihn. „Ich könnte falsch liegen, aber ich denke, er tut es, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat."

„Was? Warum?"

Die Dämonin seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es schien kein einfaches Thema zu sein, dennoch sprach sie weiter. „Als die Dämonenkönige Kinder waren, hatten sie große Probleme ihre Macht zu kontrollieren. Sie hatten schon als Kleinkinder die Stärke eines durchschnittlichen Erwachsenen, deswegen kam es nicht selten zu Unfällen. Eines Tages hat Azazel die Kontrolle verloren und versehentlich mehrere Bedienstete umgebracht, darunter auch meinen Vater. Eine andere Erklärung für sein Verhalten fällt mir nicht ein. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt, ich schaue einem geschenkten Drachen nicht in den Rachen." Rin antwortete nicht und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Konnte Azazel, welcher einen menschenopfernden Kult ins Leben gerufen und vermutlich noch viele andere Gräueltaten begangen hatte, wirklich etwas bereuen, dass so lange her war? „Aber sie waren namenlose Diener für ihn, warum sollte ihn das interessieren?", warf er ein, woraufhin Vaya mit den Schultern zuckte. „Als Kind hat ihn das wohl ziemlich fertig gemacht, er hat sich wochenlang geweigert, seine Kräfte zu benutzen und was meinen Vater betrifft…" Sie zögert kurz, bevor sie fort fuhr. „Alle Bediensteten hatten Angst vor den Baal wegen ihrer Kräfte und natürlich vor Lord Satan. Sie dachten, er würde sie direkt töten, wenn sie irgendetwas tun, das ihm nicht passt oder die Dämonenkönige verärgern. Mein Vater hatte dagegen Mitleid mit ihnen, sie wirkten auf ihn oft einsam. Darum war er wesentlich netter zu ihnen und hat sie nicht gemieden. Er hat Azazel sogar einmal geholfen, als er Probleme hatte, eine bestimmte Fähigkeit zu meistern." Noch immer völlig perplex starrte Rin sie an, nicht sicher, ob sie es ernst meinte oder ihn anlog. „Aber er weiß nichts davon, oder? Also…dass ihr verwandt seid." Vaya schüttelte mit einem traurigem Lächeln den Kopf. „Er kannte den Namen meines Vaters und hat gefragt, ob ich seine Tochter bin. Er weiß es." Rin war sprachlos. Niemals im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass der Geisterkönig so etwas tun würde. „Du kennst Azazel nicht, wie ich es tue.", hörte er Vaya sagen und er zwang sich dazu, ihr weiter zuzuhören. „Zu Beginn war er trotz allem sehr kalt zu mir, er hat kaum ein Wort gesprochen, doch mit der Zeit wurde er offener. Wir begannen miteinander zu reden, zu Beginn nur über belangloses, aber dann irgendwann über persönlichere Dinge und er hat mir sogar eines seiner Probleme anvertraut. Nur Sekunden später ist er deswegen halb durchgedreht und sah aus, als würde er mich töten wollen, aber hat es schlussendlich nicht getan. Er hat sicherlich noch viele Geheimnisse und wird mir nicht alles sagen, dennoch habe ich an ihm eine Seite gesehen, die er sonst versteckt hält. Manchmal, wenn ich nachts bei ihm war, haben wir gar nichts getan. Ich lag nur neben ihm und er hat mit mir geredet. Mal über alltägliche Dinge, mal was ihn momentan beschäftigt. Er hat mir dabei sogar schon durchs Haar gestrichen, scheinbar ohne es zu bemerken." Sie sah Rin ernst an. „Du siehst sie als Monster. In gewisser Weise hast du damit Recht, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie gefühlslos sind. Sie verbergen sehr viel und sind verletzlicher als du vielleicht glaubst. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Wenn du dir die Mühe machst, ihnen näher zu kommen, wirst du das merken." Rin schwieg, nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er verstand Vayas Beweggründe, wahrscheinlich hätte er an ihrer Stelle nicht anders gehandelt, aber es war dennoch ein Schlag in den Magen. „Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit.", bat er matt. „Du warst nicht nur nett zu mir, weil du es wolltest. Satan oder die Dämonenkönige wollten, dass du mich ausspionierst, oder?" Das Zögern der Geisterdämonin war Antwort genug. „Ich…ja.", gab sie beschämt klingend zu. „Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich mir dein Vertrauen sichern und an sie berichten soll. Sie wussten, dass du nie vollkommen ehrlich zu ihnen warst und waren der Meinung, dass du jemanden wie mir eher etwas anvertrauen würdest." Obwohl der Nephilim damit rechnete, war es ein weiterer Schlag in den Magen. Als Vaya sein Gesicht sah, fuhr sie hastig fort. „Aber ich mag dich wirklich! Das war nicht gespielt, ich mache mir tatsächlich Sorgen um dich! Allerdings kann ich dir leider nicht viel helfen, außer dir Fragen zu beantworten und selbst da habe ich Einschränkungen."

„Schon ok, ich glaube dir.", erwiderte Rin, welcher sich plötzlich unsagbar erschöpft fühlte. Warum musste er immer so viel Pech haben? „Leider befürchte ich, dass wir uns nicht mehr oft sehen werden.", fuhr Vaya fort und wurde dadurch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Überrascht sah er sie an. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte er und konnte dabei seinen vorwurfsvollen Tonfall nicht verhindern. Die schwarzhaarige kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne, bevor sie antwortete. „Sie mögen es nicht, wie nah wir uns stehen. Wahrscheinlich werden sie mich nicht mehr lange zu dir lassen.", gestand sie und sah Rin entschuldigend an. „Aber…Aber sie haben dir doch überhaupt erst den Auftrag gegeben!", entrüstete Rin sich. „Und wir sind nur Freunde, was ist das Problem?!"

„Sie mögen es nicht, zu teilen.", antwortete Vaya resigniert. „Ich bin nicht ihr Eigentum.", zischte Rin, woraufhin sie traurig lächelte. „Doch bist du, zumindest aus ihrer Sicht." Der Nephilim verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. Er wusste, dass Vaya recht hatte und das machte ihn nur frustrierter. „Wird Azazel nicht wütend, wenn er bemerkt, dass du hier bist?", fragte er stattdessen. Die Dämonin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein, aber ich war willens, es zu riskieren. Ich wollte die Sache nicht so stehen lassen." Sie zögerte. „Also…vergibst du mir?", fragte sie leise und wich seinem Blick aus. Rin antwortete nicht sofort und starrte sie ausdruckslos an. Sie hatte ihn hereingelegt und Informationen an Satan und die Dämonenkönige gegeben, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, wütend auf sie zu sein. Daher nickte er. „Ja, klar.", beruhigte er sie und lächelte sie an. Beinahe sofort fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder. „Danke, Danke, Danke!", quietschte sie glücklich, nur Sekunden darauf zu erröten und von ihm abzulassen. „Ja…gut…", murmelte sie, noch immer knallrot im Gesicht. „Ich bin froh, dass das geklärt ist. Ich sollte wohl gehen, bevor uns jemand erwischt." Der Nephilim nickte widerwillig. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Viel Glück mit allem. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst das irgendwie durchstehen." Rin war nicht sicher, ob er ihren Optimismus teilen konnte, nickte jedoch. Viel übrig blieb ihm ohnehin nicht.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen kamen und gingen, inzwischen war Rin bereits seit drei Monaten in Gehenna, obwohl es sich für ihn wesentlich kürzer anfühlte. Seit seinem Aufenthalt in der Zelle war er in verhältnismäßig wenig Ärger geraten, da er sich bemüht hatte, den Kopf unten zu behalten. Es war allerdings nicht immer einfach, zumal seine Familie ihn gerne reizte, um ihn zum ausrasten zu bringen. Zu Beginn war es ihnen öfter gelungen und er hatte kleinere Strafen dafür bekommen, aber nach einigen Malen schaffte er es, ihre Provokationen auszublenden. Zugegebenermaßen war sein Leben wesentlich angenehmer geworden, zumindest für einen Gefangenen. Solange er sich benahm, konnte er so ziemlich alles haben, was er wollte. Das reichte von materiellen Dingen bis zu verschiedenen "Privilegien". Beispielsweise durfte er sich in mehr Bereichen frei bewegen, teilweise sogar ohne Wachen oder einen seiner Brüder dabei zu haben und durfte sogar in den Palastgarten, allerdings nur in Begleitung. Außerdem wurde er nicht länger in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Wäre er hier aufgewachsen, könnte er wahrscheinlich tun und lassen, was er wollte und tatsächlich erwischte er sich dabei, darüber nachzudenken, was wäre, wenn er hier bei seiner Geburt gelandet und seine Mutter noch am Leben wäre. Ob sie Satan zumindest ein wenig hätte im Zaun halten können? Falls sie ihn überhaupt interessiert hatte und sie nicht eine weitere namenlose Liebhaberin von vielen für ihn war. Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre es Rin allerdings wie den Dämonenkönigen gegangen und hätte seine Mutter so oder so niemals kennen gelernt, daher spielte es wohl schlussendlich keine Rolle. Apropos Dämonenkönige: Überraschenderweise verstand er sich sogar mit ihnen besser als am Anfang. Wenn sie ihn nicht gerade bedrohten oder die mörderischen, manipulativen Soziopathen heraushingen ließen, waren sie sogar ganz in Ordnung. Im Gegensatz zu den Leuten in Assiah, beantworteten sie seine Fragen ausführlich und verdrehten nicht die Augen über seinen Wissensmangel und wenn doch, war es gegen die Exorzisten gerichtet. Nur Iblis brachte hin und wieder einen spitzen Kommentar, wirkte dabei aber nicht mehr so bösartig wie zu Beginn. Sogar Satan wirkte um einiges netter als vorher, wobei das wohl keine allzu große Leistung war. Zwar bereitete er Rin immer noch eine Gänsehaut, aber er fand ihn nicht mehr ganz so beängstigend. Zumindest wenn er gute Laune und Rin nichts angestellt hatte. Durch das gemeinsame Flammentraining verbrachten sie regelmäßig Zeit miteinander und Satan war ein wirklich guter und geduldiger Lehrer solange Rin tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Seine Erklärungen waren sehr hilfreich und einfach zu verstehen, weswegen es nicht lange dauerte, bis der Nephilim eine gute Grundkontrolle über seine Flammen verfügte. Eine Sache beunruhigte ihn allerdings: Wurde er von Satan oder einem der Baal wegen seiner Leistung gelobt, bekam er sofort ein wohliges Gefühl und freute sich darüber. Er war noch nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, als Satan ihn nach einer Trainingsstunde mit der Hand durch die Haare gefahren war, während er ihn wegen seiner guten Fortschritte lobte. Es sollte ihm verdammt nochmal egal sein, was der Arsch dachte! Trotz allem freute er sich, zur Abwechslung wirklich etwas zu lernen und nicht komplett zu versagen wie sonst. Die gehennische Schrift hatte er noch nicht ganz verinnerlicht und das schreiben fiel ihm schwer, aber es auch dort machten sich Fortschritte bemerkbar. Außerdem hatte er einiges über die Dämonenarten, die Aufteilung Gehennas, die Geschichte Gehennas und sogar einige politische Dinge gelernt. Für seine Verhältnisse waren das gewaltige Erfolge, die er vorher für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Sicher, seine Wissenslücken waren groß, aber wenn er weiter so machte, würden diese stetig schwinden. Allerdings ließ sich von seinen Erfahrungen nicht nur gutes berichten. Endlich wurde es ihm zum ersten Mal offiziell (wenn man das eine Mal in den Slums nicht mitzählte) erlaubt, den Palast zu verlassen, aber die Sache wurde schnell unangenehm. Azazel, Egyn und Amaimon hatten ihm einiges in Pandemonium gezeigt, wobei es erneut deutlich wurde, wie unterschiedlich die Lebensbedingungen in den verschiedenen Bezirken waren. Das war noch der harmlose Part, aber anschließend waren sie mit ihm zu einer Arena gegangen, die ihn sehr stark an das in Satans Palast erinnerte, nur wesentlich größer und bedrohlicher. Zu seiner Verblüffung warteten dort die restlichen Baal mit Satan. Zunächst glaubte er, sie wollten ihn erneut zu einem Kampf zwingen, doch wie sich herausstellte, lag er damit daneben. In Gehenna waren Arenakämpfe weit verbreitet und eine der beliebtesten Unterhaltungen, sowohl für das normale Volk als auch hochrangige. Ähnlich wie im alten Rom, gab es Berufskämpfer, manche waren frei, andere Sklaven, die sich zur Unterhaltung der Mengen bekämpften oder gegen Tiere antraten. Des Öfteren kämpften dort auch zum Tode verurteilte oder wurden direkt den Tieren zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Für Rin klang das schon schlimm genug, aber es ging noch weiter: Überall, wo es jemals Aufstände gegen das Königshaus gegeben hatte (was sogar öfter mal vorkam, aber bisher gab es nur zwei große Aufstände in der Geschichte Gehennas) wurden mehrmals im Jahr zufällige Dämonen ausgesucht, die sich gruppenweise in der Arena bekämpften und Prüfungen lösen mussten, dann bekämpfen sich die Sieger bis nur noch einer übrig war und dieser konnte lange noch nicht aufatmen. Es bestand immer die Möglichkeit in einem der darauffolgenden Jahre erneut ausgesucht, für die Armee eingezogen oder direkt versklavt und bei den nächsten Kämpfen eigesetzt zu werden. Vergangenheit, Stellung, Beruf, Alter und Geschlecht spielten keine Rolle, es konnte so ziemlich jeden treffen. Folglich besaßen manche nicht mal Kampferfahrung und bekamen nur einen kurzen Crashkurs, damit sie nicht zu schnell starben, immerhin wäre es sonst langweilig. Diese Veranstaltung wurde "Blutfest" genannt. Umso überraschender war es für den Nephilim, wie beliebt diese "Spiele" waren. Wie konnte irgendjemand sowas mögen?! Zunächst wollte er sich weigern hierzubleiben, zumal heute wohl einer der Tage war, an denen sich die Dämonen aus ehemals aufständigen Bereichen bekämpfen würden, aber natürlich blieb ihm keine Wahl. Widerwillig setzte er sich neben Satan und sah sich um. Als Königsfamilie waren sie natürlich vom normalen Volk abgegrenzt und somit unter sich. Rin war das nur recht, er hatte keine Lust, angestarrt zu werden. Die Arena war brechend voll, es war, als wäre ganz Pandemonium hier. Schließlich ging es los und Rin wurde schon nach wenigen Minuten bewusst, dass er kein Fan dieser Veranstaltungen werden würde. Offenbar war alles erlaubt, egal ob nun mit Waffen oder Kräften. Jetzt schon lagen überall Tote und Sterbende, manche waren übel zugerichtet. Mehrere waren ausgeweidet worden, anderen war der Kiefer ausgerissen oder der Kopf zertrümmert worden. Manche hätten das dank ihrer Selbstheilung vielleicht sogar überlebt, aber schlussendlich waren die Wunden zu schwer. Der Nephilim zuckte zusammen, als erneut Blut spritzte und wandte schluckend den Blick ab. Er hatte kein Problem mit Blut, aber das war ihm zu viel. War es wirklich so beliebt, wie es behauptet wurde? Ein Seitenblick verriet ihm allerdings, dass er nicht der einzige war, der nicht gerne hier war, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Azazel war bereits halb am wegnicken, Beelzebub hatte mehr Interesse am Essen (wie Rin in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte, wurde er furchtbar ungemütlich, wenn er Hunger hatte) und Amaimon machte sich gelangweilt über seinen Süßkram her. Lucifer und Samael schenkten all dem gar keine Beachtung und unterhielten sich leise über etwas. Satan, Egyn, Iblis und Astaroth schienen die einzige zu sein, die wirklich hinsahen. „Heh…der saß. Ob sie's jemals kapieren werden, dass die kleinen genauso gefährlich sein können wie der Rest?", kommentierte Iblis grinsend, während er zusah, wie einem Dämonen die Eingeweide von einer kleineren Dämonin herausgerissen wurden. Egyn verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast früher genau den gleichen Fehler gemacht, darum habe ich auch immer gewonnen." Iblis schnaubte gereizt. „Als ob. Du hast hin und wieder mal gewonnen, weil du Glück hattest."

„Gar nicht wahr!" Astaroth und Satan ignorierten die Zankerei und beobachten weiterhin den Kampf, der immer brutaler wurde. Rin schluckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das durchstehen würde, ohne sich mindestens einmal zu übergeben. „Ich nehme an, dass Arenakämpfe ansehen keine der Lieblingsbeschäftigungen wird?" Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und schaute zu Satan, welcher sich noch immer den Kampf ansah und einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas nahm. „Das ist krank.", murmelte Rin zur Antwort. „Wer will in seiner Freizeit zusehen, wie andere zerfetzt werden?"

„Mehr als du denkst.", erwiderte Satan gelassen. „Für sie ist es Unterhaltung und Nervenkitzel, das lenkt ab und hält sie an der kurzen Leine. Der Pöbel ist Gehenna und solange man den kontrolliert, kontrolliert man alles. Es braucht nur ein wenig Ablenkung und man kann ihnen sogar die Freiheit nehmen und sie werden dennoch jubeln. Das hat schon immer funktioniert, genau wie in Assiah." Rin war nicht gerade begabt, aber wenn es um Politik ging, er kannte gerade mal die Namen des japanischen Premierministers und des Kaisers, das war's. Er konnte daher nicht wirklich mitreden, dennoch musste sogar er erkennen, dass Satan nicht unrecht hatte. Ablenkung und Propaganda konnten einiges ausrichten und Massen kontrollieren. Dennoch stimmte er natürlich nicht zu. „Und die Aufstände?", fragte er bissig. „Würde es funktionieren, gäbe es keine."

„Das sind Idioten, die sich zu viel herausnehmen und glauben, sie hätten einen Funken Bedeutung.", erwiderte Satan abfällig und sah den Nephilim endlich an. „Die starken regieren, die schwachen ordnen sich unter und wenn sie ihren Platz vergessen, werden sie daran erinnert." Rin widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen, immerhin hatte er diesen Spruch am laufenden Band gehört. Allerdings war der Dämonenherrscher noch nicht fertig. „Glaube es oder nicht, es bringt noch andere Vorteile. Unter anderem ist es ein ideales Mittel zur Bevölkerungskontrolle. Ohne die Blutfeste wären viele Bereiche komplett überbevölkert, vor allem die Slums. Gehenna wächst zwar stetig, aber es ist dennoch ideal für die Ausbreitung von Krankheiten und unnötiger Gewalt und somit weiteren Aufständen und Unruhen."

„Es gibt bessere Möglichkeiten.", zischte Rin. „Grenzen wie viele Kinder pro Familie erlaubt sind, Verhütung-"

„Ach ja?", unterbrach Satan ihn. „Du meinst, was es schon Assiah gibt? Hat es etwas gebracht? Natürlich nicht. Es gibt zu viele Menschen und es wird mit jedem Jahr schlimmer. Warum glaubst du, kippen wohlhabende Länder lieber Tonnen von Getreide ins Meer, anstatt es an bedürftige Länder zu verteilen?"

„Weil dann die Preise sinken würden.", antworte der Nephilim sofort. Tatsächlich hatten sie über dieses Thema einmal im Unterricht in der Mittelschule gesprochen und er war zur Abwechslung wach gewesen. Shiro und Yukio wären wohl stolz, dass er sich zumindest sowas gemerkt hatte. Überraschenderweise lachte Satan. „Das ist ein Grund, ja, aber nicht alles. Es ist einfach: Jährlich verhungern Millionen Menschen und keiner tut etwas dagegen, weil es nötig ist. Stell dir vor, plötzlich haben alle genug Essen, bekommen noch mehr Kinder und die ohnehin schon überbevölkerte Welt bekommt mit einem Schlag noch mehr Bewohner. Das kann nicht funktionieren. Es ist nichts weiter als eine Form der Bevölkerungskontrolle. Assiah ist nicht besser als das hier." Seine Worte waren grausam, aber klangen leider logisch. Dennoch setzte er sofort zum Protest an. „Das ist nicht wahr, wir-"

„Ich kenne die Menschheit schon wesentlich länger als du, ich weiß genau, was in ihnen vorgeht und wie sie funktionieren. Es zu leugnen bringt nichts, die Sterblichen tun so, als wären sie die "guten", doch sie alle werden nur von ihren eigenen Bedürfnissen und ihrer Selbstsucht angetrieben. Sie geben uns die Schuld an allem schlechten und nennen uns Monster, dabei ist es alles ihr eigener Verdienst. Wir helfen nur nach." Rin öffnete und schloss den Mund, bleib aber still. Was sollte er auch dagegen sagen? Es passte ihm zwar nicht, doch er würde wohl kaum eine Diskussion gegen Satan gewinnen. Abgesehen davon würde es niemanden etwas bringen. Widerwillig wandte er sich erneut an den Kampf. Die ersten beiden Gruppen waren durch, die dritte hatte gerade angefangen. Wie viele Dämonen wohl jedes Mal rangezogen wurden? Es waren offenbar nicht wenige. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war es endlich vorbei und Rin atmete erleichtert auf. „Es ist schon vorbei? Schade. Es wurde gerade gut.", hörte er Astaroth sich beschweren. „Wohl eher nicht. Es ist doch immer dasselbe.", widersprach Samael. „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als zuzusehen, wie sich ein paar Amateure die Schädel einschlagen." Immerhin war Rin nicht der einzige, der diese "Spiele" nicht mochte, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. „Vater, wenn du erlaubst, kehren Samael und ich in unsere Gebiete und anschließend nach Assiah zurück. Es gibt einige Probleme, um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Wir haben eventuell eine Lösung bezüglich des Paladins gefunden.", berichtete Lucifer derweil Satan, welcher nickte. „Gut, aber kommt so schnell wie möglich zurück. Wir haben noch einiges vorzubereiten und Samhain rückt auch immer näher."

„Haben wir eigentlich schon welche dafür?", erkundigte sich Egyn. „Der heutige Sieger vermutlich, mehr noch nicht. Ich kümmere mich zu gegebener Zeit darum.", erwiderte Satan. Rin hatte wieder mal keine Ahnung, worum es geht und traute sich nicht nachzufragen. Wieder im Palast angekommen, rechnete er damit, direkt zu irgendwelchem Training geschickt zu werden, aber er stattdessen mehr oder weniger ignoriert. Satan hatte sich sofort in seinen Thronsaal verzogen, um einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln und Rin war wirklich froh, dieses Mal nicht mit rein zu müssen. Als Herrscher Gehennas stand Satan über allem und konnte jede Entscheidung frei treffen. Täglich kamen viele Dämonen mit verschiedensten Anliegen zu ihm, von Problemen mit Ernten bis hin zu Streitereien. Zwar gab es Richter in Gehenna, aber die hatten wenig mit denen in Assiah gemein. Oft wurde Folter eingesetzt, um Geständnisse zu erzwingen, viele Verurteilungen wären nach den Maßstäben Assiahs nicht rechtens und viele Strafen waren wesentlich barbarischer. Verstümmlungen und unnötig qualvolle Tötungen waren an der Tagesordnung. Bisher war Rin noch nie Zeuge einer Vollstreckung geworden, aber er war auch nicht erpicht darauf. Die Aufzählungen in den Büchern reichten vollkommen aus. In Beelzebubs Reich gab es beispielsweise eine Strafe, bei der man beim lebendigen Leibe von Innen von Insekten gefressen wurde, während man bei Amaimon das Vergnügen bekam, im Liegen gefesselt zu werden und darauf zu warten, wie ein Pflanzenspross unter einem stetig wuchs, bis sie schließlich den Körper durchdrang und einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod brachte. Letzteres hatte man wohl früher sogar in Assiah verwendet. Inzwischen stand er allein mit Azazel im Raum, welcher allerdings gerade telefonierte und sichtlich genervt wirkte. „Kau bisa merusak semuanya, bodoh! Diamlah! ... Aku akan ke sana saat ada kesempatan." Damit legte er auf und schnaubte. „Fast sind sie erwischt worden und dann sind sie noch mit einem verdammten Pocong überfordert…einem POCONG. Idioten.", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ein Pocong?", erkundigte sich Rin vorsichtig, da er noch nie davon gehört hatte. Ohne von seinem Telefon aufzusehen, nickte Azazel. „Japp und deswegen darf ich jetzt nach Indonesien, mit Pech noch nach Malaysia…", brummte er missmutig und steckte sein Handy ein. „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer und nutze Astralprojektion, falls also die anderen nachfragen, sag ihnen das, ja?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, teleportierte er sich bereits weg. „Dann habe ich wohl wirklich frei…", murmelte er unsicher und beschloss nach kurzem Überlegen, in sein Zimmer zurück zu gehen. Die Frage war nur, wie er dort hin kam, denn wie so oft hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er war. Zwar kannte er einige Teile des Palastes inzwischen relativ gut, aber in diesem Teil war er noch nicht oft gewesen zu sein. Wohl ein Grund mehr die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und sich weiter umzusehen. Noch hatte er die Chance auf Entkommen noch nicht aufgegeben, auch wenn es mehr als schlecht darum stand. Inzwischen musste er erfahren, dass Satan und Baal so ziemlich alles getan hatten, um ihm sogar noch in Assiah Stolpersteine in den Weg zu legen. Er, Shura, Yukio und seine Freunde galten seit dem Auftrag in dem Hotel vermisst, letztere wurden sogar tot vermutet und sollte er selbst jemals nur einen Fuß nach Assiah setzen, mussten die Exorzisten laut ihren Befehlen davon ausgehen, dass er besessen war und ihn auszuschalten. Abgesehen davon waren da immer noch die Illuminati, Kulte und Hexenzirkel, vor denen er sich in Acht nehmen musste. Sein Vater und seine Brüder hatten weit mehr Einfluss in der Menschenwelt, als vielen klar war und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie ihm ohne weiteres die ganze Polizei plus die Streitmacht Japans auf den Hals hetzen konnten. Darum würde er sich allerdings kümmern, wenn es so weit war. Fürs erste musste er sich zurechtfinden. Schlussendlich ging er in eine zufällige Richtung und hoffte darauf, jemanden zu begegnen, dem er nach dem Weg fragen konnte. Dummerweise waren die Gänge ausgerechnet heute wie leer gefegt und er begegnete niemanden, der ihm hätte helfen können. „Erst haben sie mich kaum aus den Augen gelassen, jetzt lassen sie mich halbwegs frei herumlaufen und ich verlaufe mich direkt…", grummelte er missmutig und sah sich um, darauf hoffend, endlich irgendetwas zu erkennen. Leider sah der Flur genauso aus wie so viele andere im Palast und hob sich durch gar nichts ab. Anderswo konnte er sich durch bestimmte Gemälde oder Dekorationen wenigstens halbwegs orientieren, aber hier hatte er keine Chance. Er spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken umzudrehen, als er Schritte mehrerer Personen hörte. ‚Wahrscheinlich Wachen auf der Patrouille. Hat ja lange genug gedauert.', stellte er fest. Tatsächlich waren es zwei Wachen, die ihm entgegenkamen und sofort anhielten. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte einer von ihnen. Er klang nicht höflich, aber auch nicht aggressiv, was schon mal ein gutes Zeichen war. Einige hier schienen diesen Beruf nur auszuüben, weil sie darauf hofften, irgendjemanden die Knochen zertrümmern zu dürfen, weswegen er froh war, diesen bisher kaum begegnet zu sein. Noch immer wusste keiner der Wachen offiziell wer er war, aber zumindest jene, die häufig im privaten Flügel seiner Familie unterwegs waren, dürften es sich inzwischen zusammengereimt haben. Zumal eine gewisse äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen Rin, Satan und den Baal zu erkennen war, so er es abstreiten wollte. „Tut mir leid, ich habe mich verlaufen, hier sieht alles gleich aus. Ich suche den privaten Flügel der Königsfamilie.", entschuldigte sich Rin. Ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass die Wachen ein besseres Gedächtnis hatten, als man glaubte und es sich daher lohnte, nett oder zumindest halbwegs respektvoll zu ihnen zu sein, denn dann waren sie es ebenfalls, solange man keine Arschlöcher erwischte. Der andere Wächter musterte Rin, offenbar nicht ganz überzeugt. „Nicht für ungut, Kleiner, aber irgendwie glauben wir dir das nicht ganz. Was hast du im privaten Flügel verloren?" Rin unterdrückte den Drang, die Zähne zu blecken. Warum musste er ständig als klein betitelt zu werden? Es reichte schon, wenn Astaroth und Iblis das taten, warum noch sie? Was konnte er dafür, dass die meisten männlichen Dämonen so verboten groß waren?! Abgesehen davon war er halber Asiate und die waren nun wirklich nicht für gewaltige Größe bekannt. „Bist du ein Bediensteter? Du siehst nicht wirklich aus wie einer.", fuhr der Wächter fort. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Es ist…kompliziert.", erklärte Rin langsam. „Bist du aus dem Zuchthaus?", fragte der andere Wächter direkt und ließ den Nephilim erröten. „Nein! Was denken hier immer alle, dass ich da her komme?", entrüstete er sich und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. „Außer uns Wachen, bestimmten Bediensteten und denen aus dem Zuchthaus kommt sonst keiner dort hin.", kam die Antwort, die Rin ziemlich in Bedrängnis brachte. Eigentlich wollte er sich ungern als Sohn Satans outen, selbst wenn er bald nicht mehr darum herum kommen würde, aber ihm blieb wohl keine große Wahl. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als erneut Schritte zu hören waren, die sich schnell näherten. „Hier seid ihr!", ertönte eine Stimme, die dem jungen Dämon seltsam vertraut vorkam. Nach kurzem Überlegen wurde ihm bewusst, wer es war und erblasste. Das würde eventuell nicht gut enden. „Na, du hast dir Zeit gelassen. Wo hast du dich rumgetrieben, Deimos? Es war nicht einfach uns für Alastor ˈne Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Du weißt, wie er wird, wenn jemand zu spät ist.", begrüßte einer der Wachen den Zeitdämonen. Dieser nahm seinen Helm ab und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, Fene hat sich nicht gut gefühlt und wir sind zu einem Heiler, aber es ist wieder alles in Ordnung und dem Kind geht's auch gut."

„Gut zu hören.", erwiderte der zweite Wächter. „Aber jetzt kurz zurück zur Arbeit: Wir haben den Jungen hier angetroffen, er behauptet, sich verlaufen zu haben und sucht die Privatgemächer von Lord Satan und den Baal. Er sagt, er ist kein Bediensteter, aber aus dem Zuchthaus ist er ebenfalls nicht." Rin schluckte, als sich Deimosˈ Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete und sofort weiteten sich die Augen des Dämonen. Offenbar hatte er den Nephilim erkannt. „Hi, Deimos.", begrüßte er ihn matt. „Lange nicht gesehen. Schön, dass es dir und deiner Freundin gut geht." Was sollte er sonst sagen? „Du kennst ihn?", hörte er einen der beiden Wachen verwundert fragen, woraufhin Deimos nickte. „Ja, wir sind uns vor einigen Monaten begegnet." Er zögerte kurz, dann sprach er weiter. „Ich bringe ihn hin, geht ihr schon mal weiter." Die beiden Dämonen wechselten Blicke, dann nickten sie. „Gut, dann bis gleich." Damit wurde Rin mit dem Zeitdämonen allein gelassen und natürlich war die Spannung greifbar. Beide sagten kein Wort und Deimos wich Rins Blick aus. Wollte er wirklich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben? Überraschenderweise verbeugte sich der ältere Dämon plötzlich. „Bitte vergebt mir für mein Fehlverhalten und meine Respektlosigkeit beim letzten Mal, mein Prinz. Ich wusste nicht, wer Ihr seid, andernfalls hätte ich Euch gebührend behandelt."

„Lass das bitte! Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen und lass das förmliche.", antwortete Rin resigniert. Inzwischen war er beinahe an derartige Reaktionen gewöhnt. „Ich sollte mich eher entschuldigen, weil ich nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe." Deimos sah ihn überrascht an. „…Ich bin verwirrt.", sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß, dass Lord Satan einen weiteren Sohn in Assiah hatte, der ein Nephilim ist und seine Flammen geerbt hat, aber wieso bist du plötzlich hier und warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wer du bist?" Rin wich ein wenig beschämt seinem Blick aus. „Es ist kompliziert.", antwortete er leise. Eigentlich sollte er es wohl für sich behalten, immerhin konnte er nicht vorhersagen, wie der ältere Dämon reagieren würde und nach der Sache mit Vaya vertraute er sich nicht so schnell jemanden an. Schlussendlich gab er eine Kurzversion. „Satan ist zwar mein Vater, aber ich sehe ihn so nicht. Würde es nach mir gehen, wäre ich gar nicht hier, aber was ich will, ist ihnen ja egal. Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich dich nicht verschrecken wollte. Diese ganze Dämonensache ist relativ neu für mich und ich bin es leid, dass alle Angst vor mir haben, nur weil ich mit Satan verwandt bin. Und ich wollte nicht, dass du mich anders behandelst. Es ist mir ziemlich unangenehm, wenn man mich so respektvoll anspricht oder als Prinz bezeichnet und dann noch dieser Luxus. Das fühlt sich falsch an." In Deimos Gesicht machte sich Verständnis breit und für einen kurzen Moment sah der Halbdämon sogar Mitleid in seinen Augen. „Verstehe…tut mir leid das zu hören.", murmelte er. „Aber warum ist dir das unangenehm? Du bist ein Prinz und der Luxus ist normal."

„Nicht für mich. Wo ich in Assiah gelebt habe, war daran gar nicht zu denken.", erklärte Rin und gab sich dabei größte Mühe, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er in einem katholischen Haushalt aufgewachsen war. Das würde nur weitere, ziemlich unangenehme Fragen nach sich ziehen. „Es war schon ein Höhepunkt, wenn wir mal einen Film geschaut haben oder Internet hatten, um unsere Hausaufgaben zu machen."

„Film? Internet?", echote Deimos und starrte den Halbdämonen an, als hätte dieser ihm Einsteins Relativitätstheorie auf Chinesisch erklärt. „Ist was aus Assiah, nicht so wichtig.", seufzte dieser. Wie konnten die Dämonen eigentlich bezüglich Technologie hinterherhinken, wenn sie älter als die Menschen waren? Er würde wohl bei nächster Gelegenheit einen Dämonenkönig fragen. Immerhin gab es in ihren Gemächern technische Geräte, irgendwoher mussten die kommen und den Strom nehmen. „Ah, ok." Erneut herrschte Schweigen, dann ergriff Deimos erneut das Wort. „Leider muss ich wirklich an die Arbeit oder Alastor macht mir den Hades heiß. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer, in Ordnung und dann muss ich weg, ok?" Stumm nickte der Nephilim und setzte sich in Bewegung, um dem älteren Dämonen zu folgen. Zu Beginn sprach keiner von beiden, nur Deimos grüßte hin und wieder andere Wachen, aber schließlich hielt Rin es nicht länger aus. „Jetzt wo du weißt, wer ich bin, willst du bestimmt nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen, oder?" Ruckartig blieb Deimos stehen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was? Warum?" entfuhr es ihm, sichtlich überrascht. „Eigentlich bist du es, der nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen sollte. Ich stehe weit unter dir."

„Ach, hör auf mit dem Mist.", erwiderte Rin ein wenig gereizt. „Nur weil Satan mein Vater ist, bin ich nicht besser als du."

„Doch so ziemlich.", meinte Deimos schulterzuckend. „Du gehörst zu den mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas und hast -falls die Gerüchte stimmen- Lord Satans Flammen geerbt. Theoretisch stellt sich das sogar über Lord Luzifer." Rin widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Bis vor einem Jahr hatte ich noch keine Ahnung von all dem hier, ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich kein richtiger Mensch bin.", gestand er mit bitterem Tonfall. „Aber seit es raus ist, habˈ ich nur Ärger. Die Exorzisten wollten mich umbringen, ich hatte Satan und meine "Brüder" im Nacken und jetzt soll ich akzeptieren, dass ich hier her gehöre, obwohl ich in Assiah aufgewachsen bin und nicht mal Dämonen unterstütze."

Deimos sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Klingt als würde einiges mehr dahinter stecken.", sagte er schließlich. Rin zuckte mit den Schultern und schwieg. Deimos bohrte glücklicherweise nicht nach und wechselte das Thema. „Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du nicht gesagt hast, wer du wirklich bist."

„Ich hatte genug davon, dass alle Angst vor mir haben.", gab Rin zu. „Es ist mir egal, wer mein Vater ist und ich habe es satt, wegen ihm verurteilt zu werden. Die meisten hier scheinen Angst vor ihm und den Dämonenkönigen zu haben und die, die sich schon denken können, wer ich bin, gehen mir aus dem Weg. Das nervt. Sie kennen mich nicht mal, aber gehen sofort davon aus, ich wäre wie sie."

„Verstehe. Das ist wohl nachvollziehbar.", murmelte Deimos. „Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich es wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass ihr verwandt seid. Gut, jetzt wo ich es weiß, fallen mir gewissen äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten auf, aber das war's." Rin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist klar, wenn ich woanders aufgewachsen bin. Ich war selbst nicht das liebste Kind, aber immerhin bin ich kein Psycho geworden." Deimos sah ihn erneut mit einem seltsamen Blick an. „Du hast Angst vor ihnen." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und Rin sah keinen Grund zu lügen, daher nickte er langsam, sagte allerdings nicht mehr dazu. Deimos zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. Dieses Mal war die Sorge deutlich hörbar. „Sie...Satan...ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte unsicher und dieses Mal war er es, der Rins Blick auswich. Dieser antwortete nicht sofort. Nein, er war eindeutig nicht in Ordnung. Er wurde gegen seinen Willen von Dämonen festgehalten, schien allmählich eine Art Stockholmsyndrom ihnen gegenüber zu entwickeln und musste verschiedene Strafen, Demütigungen oder gar Folter fürchten, wenn er zu sehr aus der Reihe tanzte. Sicher, sie waren in letzter Zeit erträglicher geworden, aber er war sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, wie schnell sich das ändern konnte. Schließlich unterbrach Deimos die Stille. „Tut mir leid, wahrscheinlich sollte ich den Mund halten. Es ist nur so...es gibt einige Gerüchte. Unschöne Gerüchte...besonders bezüglich darüber, was Satan mit seinen Kindern macht." Rin sah ihn scharf an. „Und die besagen...?" Deimos schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt, ich könnte jetzt schon in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn das jemand mitbekommen hat. Außerdem arbeite ich immer noch und wenn ich nicht bald zu den anderen zurückgehe und Alastor das mitbekommt, kann ich was erleben. Der ist fast so nett wie Lord Satan bei sowas." Rin verstand die Andeutung und nickte widerwillig. Den Rest des Weges legten sie erneut schweigend zurück, bis sie schließlich am Ziel angekommen waren. „Danke.", murmelte Rin. Er hätte gerne mehr gesagt, aber wusste nicht was. „Kein Problem.", kam die Antwort. „Ich gehe dann aber mal zurück an die Arbeit. Viel Erfolg für alles weitere." Er wandte sich um und wollte gehen, was den Nephilim aus der Starre riss. „Wäre es ok, wenn wir uns öfter sehen? Ich kenne hier nicht wirklich jemanden, außer Satan und die Baal und es wäre super, mal mit jemanden anderen zu reden." Deimos schien mit allem gerechnet zu haben, nur nicht hiermit. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.", erwiderte er vorsichtig. „Sie sehen das sicher nicht gerne, wenn du dich mit jemanden wie mir abgibst." Rin war enttäuscht, gab sich allerdings Mühe es zu verbergen. „Ok, schon gut. War trotzdem schön, dich wieder zu sehen." er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wollte gerade in seinem Zimmer verschwinden, als der Zeitdämon es sich anders überlegte. „Ich bin übermorgen in diesem Bereich eingeteilt und habe die Frühschicht. Wenn du willst, können wir uns vielleicht kurz sehen, wenn ich Schluss habe." Rins Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Das wäre super. Danke. Bis dann.", grinste er und winkte dem älterem Dämonen kurz zu, welcher die Geste kurz erwiderte. Zufrieden schloss Rin die Tür hinter sich. Er würde nicht den Fehler machen, jemand anderen zu schnell vertrauen, aber zumindest gab es jetzt eine Person weniger, die Angst vor ihm hatte.

* * *

„Verdammte Scheiße, was habe ich mir dabei gedacht?", murmelte Deimos vor sich hin, während er zurück zu seinen Posten ging. „Er ist ein Prinz Gehennas und ich bin nur ein Wächter...das werden weder Satan noch die Dämonenkönige mögen. Aber er sah so glücklich deswegen aus..." Er seufzte. Der Nephilim hatte wie ein getretener Welpe ausgesehen, als er nein gesagt hatte, wie hätte er da seine Meinung nicht ändern können? Rin war nicht wie sein Vater oder seine Brüder und es war offensichtlich, dass er unter seiner momentanen Situation sehr litt, wie auch immer diese aussah. Deimos wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was ihm widerfahren war. Es gab viele Gerüchte bezüglich der Königsfamilie, manche waren relativ harmlos, andere geradeheraus verstörend, wie beispielsweise dass ich sich Satan wohl an den eigenen Kindern verging und sie sogar untereinander Inzest betrieben. Deimos bezweifelte dies sehr stark, aber er hatte dennoch irgendwo Mitleid mit ihnen. Schlussendlich ließ es sich aber nicht ändern und es ging ihn ohnehin nichts an. Er hatte sich bereit erklärt, sich nochmal mit Rin zu treffen, weil er es momentan nötig hatte, danach würde er sehen, was passierte. Sicherlich würde man ihn nicht direkt auffressen, nur weil er Zeit mit jemanden von der königlichen Familie verbrachte. Mit diesem Gedanken bog er um die Ecke, blieb aber ruckartig stehen, als ihm der vertraute Geruch von Blut in die Nase stieg. Sofort zog er die Waffe und ging langsam weiter, bereit, einen möglichen Angriff abzuwehren. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem leeren Gang, sonst war nichts zu hören. Deimos strengte sich an, um einen Herzschlag oder Atem zu hören, aber alles blieb still. Entweder war der Verantwortliche bereits weg oder sehr gut darin, sich zu verbergen, daher blieb er weiterhin wachsam und folgte dem Geruch, bis er endlich den Ursprung fand. Ein Wächter lag mit durchgeschnittener Kehle am Boden, offenbar von hinten überrascht, da er nicht einmal die Waffe gezogen hatte. Deimos kannte ihn nicht, allerdings spielte das im Moment ohnehin keine Rolle. Der Angreifer hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Leiche zu verstecken, offenbar ging er oder sie davon aus, dass er schnell sein Ziel erreichen würde und fliehen konnte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn nur Sekunden später. ‚Rin!' Ohne lange zu überlegen drehte er um und sprintete in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

* * *

Auch dem Nephilim wurde langsam bewusst, dass irgendetwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Er saß auf seinem Bett und versuchte einige Aufgaben zu lösen, die er von Egyn bekommen hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, so sehr er sich bemühte. Er war aufgekratzt und nervös, ohne jedoch den Grund zu erkennen. Etwas würde passieren und es war nichts Gutes. Frustriert schlug er das Buch zu und stand auf, während er sich kritisch in seinem Zimmer umsah. Alles wirkte wie immer, was machte ihn so unruhig? Kopfschüttelnd ging er in das Badezimmer, um sich am Waschbecken kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Hoffentlich würde er dadurch einen klareren Kopf bekommen. Er drehte das Wasser auf und hielt kurz inne, als er meinte, ein leises Knarren wie das einer Tür zu hören. Da es allerdings still blieb, tat er es als Einbildung ab und fuhr damit fort, sich das Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen und griff anschließend nach einem Handtuch. Gedankenverloren trocknete er sich damit das Gesicht ab, wobei er in den Spiegel vor ihm schaute. ‚Ich sehe echt fertig aus…ich kapier's nicht, ich schlafe genug, aber fühle mich, als würde ich auf Notreserve laufen.', dachte er. ‚Jetzt sehe ich mich sogar schon doppelt-' Mit einem Schlag war er wieder hellwach. Er sah im Spiegel jemanden in der Tür stehen und das waren weder seine eigene Spiegelung noch einer seiner Brüder. Ohne nachzudenken, machte er einen Hechtsprung zur Seite und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Der Angriff, der ihn zweifellos getötet oder zumindest kampfunfähig gemacht hätte, verfehlte ihn und ließ stattdessen den Spiegel mit einem lauten Klirren zerbersten. Rin ging sofort in Kampfposition und ließ seine Flammen auflodern. Wenn dieser Dämon glaubte, er würde sich so leicht erledigen lassen, hatte er sich getäuscht. „So, so, die Gerüchte stimmen also. Du hast wirklich die Flammen dieses beschissenen Bastards geerbt.", zischte der noch unbekannte Dämon abfällig und ging ebenfalls in Kampfposition. Seine grünen Haare hingen ihm wild im Gesicht, seine orangen Augen, die Rin irgendwie bekannt vorkamen, starrten ihn hasserfüllt an. „Spielt aber keine Rolle, du bist trotzdem tot." Damit griff er erneut an. Der Nephilim wich dem Dolch aus und griff mit seinen Flammen an, welche leider verfehlten. Sein Angreifer stellte sich derweil als Erddämon heraus, da er eine Hand im Steinboden versinken ließ, sodass dieser hochkam und Rin beinahe zerquetschte. Dieser nutzte die Unterbrechung der Sicht aus, um aus dem Bad zu fliehen und eine Feuerwalze los zu lassen. Dummerweise war der Erddämon nicht allein. Ein weiterer Dämon erwartete ihn in draußen, und begrüßte ihn mit mehreren Pflanzenranken, die dem Halbblut die Luft abschnitten, dank seines Feuers konnte er sich allerdings schnell befreien. ‚Immerhin hat das Kampftraining was gebracht.', stellte er fest, während er erneut seine Flammen losschickte. Dieses Mal traf er und der erste Dämon ging mit einem Fluchen zu Boden, wo er fluchend mit einer Hand die Brandspuren am Oberarm umklammerte. Rin hoffte wirklich, dass sein Gegner aufgeben würde, er wollte niemanden töten. „Jik!", rief der zweite Dämon und wandte sich fauchend an Rin. „Ich werde es genießen, dich schreien zu lassen!" Erst jetzt fiel Rin auf, dass der Dämon die gleiche Augen- und Haarfarbe hatte wie Jik. Waren sie verwandt? „Wer seid ihr und was ist euer verdammtes Problem?!", fragte er scharf und ließ dabei keinen von beiden aus den Augen. „Du Missgeburt hast unseren kleinen Bruder getötet!", schrie sein Gegenüber erbost. „Satan und seine Hurensöhne haben uns schon genug genommen, ist also nur fair, wenn wir es ihnen gleich tun." Verständnislos sah der jüngste Sohn Satans ihn an. „Ihr verwechselt mich mit jemanden, ich habe niemanden-" Er stockte und seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm klar wurde, wen sie meinten. „Tu nicht so!", rief nun Jik. „Du hast Stolas nicht nur umgebracht, du hast ihn zerfetzt!" Stolas. Er erinnerte sich an den Namen und er wusste nun, warum ihm diese Augen so bekannt vorkamen. Stolas gehörte zu seinen Angreifern in den Slums, welche er in der Arena getötet hatte. „Er wollte mich töten und zuvor haben er und seine Freunde versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen! Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?!", protestierte er. „Na und?! Satans Brut sollte ohnehin einfach sterben, ohne euch wären alle besser dran! Jetzt erledige ihn schon, Nerthus!", rief Jik aufgebracht. Nerthus nickte düster und funkelte den jüngeren Dämonen wütend an. „Zeit dich zu deiner Hurenmutter in den Hades zu schicken.", knurrte er, aber zu einem Angriff von ihm kam es nie. Rins Zimmertür flog auf und Nerthus stieß plötzlich ein gurgelndes Geräusch aus. Der Nephilim brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er das Messer in seinem Rücken sah. „Nerthus!", schrie Jik erschrocken und sprang auf, den verletzten Arm ignorierend, um seinem Bruder zu helfen. Rin hielt ihn nicht auf, sondern wich an die Wand zurück. „Vergiss mich, töte lieber dieses Halbblut!", hustete der andere Dämon hervor. Jik zögerte kurz, fuhr dann aber herum und hielt mit gezogenem Dolch auf den jüngsten Sohn Satans zu, wurde aber schon auf halbem Weg von einer größeren Klinge aufgehalten. Rins Helfer stellte sich als Deimos heraus, welcher mit gezogenem Schwert zwischen ihm und den beiden Dämonen stand. „Gebt's auf, die anderen Wachen sind bereits auf dem Weg hier und mit ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich auch einer der Baal. Das ist es nicht wert.", sagte er ruhig. „Was weißt du schon?! Ich will dich mal sehen, wenn sie deine Familienmitglieder umbringen.", zischte Jik. „Warum schützt du ihn überhaupt?! Satan und die Dämonenkönige sind die Geißel Gehennas. Sie nehmen sich und tun was sie wollen, sie genießen ihre Macht und schauen zu, wie wir im Dreck kriechen und uns gegenseitig zerfetzen. Sie sind wie Geschwüre, ohne sie wären wir besser dran!" Deimos zögerte, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Das hier ist mein Job und Rin hat mit all dem ohnehin nichts zu tun, also lasst ihn da raus."

„Nichts zu tun?! Er ist genauso wie der Rest oder wird es sein!", beharrte der Erddämon. „Satans Familie ist verdorben und wenn sie Gehenna nicht mit in den Abgrund zerren sollen, müssen wir sie los werden!" Zwar stimmte Rin dem Dämonen in vielerlei Hinsicht zu, aber er sah nicht ein, mit ihnen in einen Topf geworfen zu werden! „Ich bin nicht wie sie.", zischte er deswegen. „Ich habe nie darum gebeten, dass Satan mein Vater ist."

„Ach, halt die Klappe-" Weiter kam der Dämon nicht, da Deimos ihn ohne weiteres zögern mit seinem Schwert enthauptete. Rin zuckte zusammen, als das Blut aufspritzte. Nerthus zeigte keinerlei Reaktion mehr, er war bereits zusammengebrochen und blutete langsam aus. Für einige Sekunden herrschte erdrückende Stille, in der Rin den Zeitdämonen vor ihm mit großen Augen anstarrte. Dieser wischte wortlos das Blut von seiner Klinge. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er daraufhin und sah Rin prüfend an. Dieser nickte stumm, noch immer überrumpelt von dem, was sich gerade zugetragen hatte. Deimos schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber blieb still, da sich nun Schritte näherten. Nur Sekunden darauf stürmten mehrere Wachen mit gezogenen Waffen in den Raum, bei ihnen war Astaroth, welcher sichtlich aufgebracht einige von ihnen beiseite stieß, um in das Zimmer zu kommen. „Was ist denn jetzt wieder passiert?! Kann man hier keinen mal fünf Sekunden aus den Augen lassen?!", knurrte er aufgebracht. Rin unterdrückte den Drang, einen sarkastischen Kommentar abzulassen. Als ob es seine Schuld war, dass haufenweise Dämonen seinen Kopf wollten. Eine Antwort erhielt der Verwesungskönig schlussendlich nicht, da ohne Vorwarnung eine blaue Flammensäule auftauchte, aus der sich Satan materialisierte. Ach, jetzt kamen sie alle an? Was für ein Timing. „Was geht hier vor?", fragte er in einem gebieterischen Tonfall und sah sich mit verengten Augen im Raum um. Sicherlich bot sich für ihn ein interessantes Bild. Ein enthaupteter Dämon und ein weiterer verletzter bluteten den Boden voll, sein jüngster Sohn hatte sich an eine Wand gepresst und einer der Wachen stand mit immer noch gezogenen blutigem Schwert über den Leichen. Deimos steckte daraufhin schnell seine Waffe ein, damit niemand auf falsche Ideen kam. „Nun?", hakte Satan nach, als ihm niemand antwortete und ließ alle Anwesenden zusammenzucken. „Zwei Erddämonen wollten mich umbringen. Sie haben mich überrascht und mich angegriffen, aber ich konnte ihnen ausweichen. Dann kam Deimos dazu, hat einen verletzt und den anderen erledigt.", erklärte Rin schnell. Satan sah ihn mit gezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann wandte er sich an Deimos, welcher, wie der Rest, vor ihm nieder gekniet war. „Ist das wahr?", fragte er. Sein Tonfall klang neutral, allerdings machte sich in Rins Magen ein seltsames Gefühl breit. „Ja, Eure Majestät.", antwortete Deimos mit gesenktem Kopf. „Ich habe einen toten Wächter gefunden, habe Alarm geschlagen und bin direkt hergekommen, weil ich davon ausging, dass er es auf den jungen Prinzen abgesehen hatte." Natürlich bemerkte der Nephilim wie einige Wachen verstohlene Blicke wechselten, aber momentan könnte ihn das nicht weniger interessieren. Früher oder später musste die Katze ja aus dem Sack gelassen werden. „Verstehe. Und woher wusstest du von ihm? Wir haben seine Anwesenheit hier geheim gehalten. Abgesehen davon bist du hier nicht eingeteilt, oder?", fuhr Satan fort. Nach wie vor verriet seine Stimme nicht, was er dachte, weswegen der Nephilim umso nervöser wurde. Der Dämonenherrscher würde Deimos doch nicht bestrafen, immerhin hatte er Rin geholfen, richtig? „Ich habe es vor einer Weile durch Zufall mitbekommen.", erwiderte Deimos ruhig. Der Halbdämon konnte nicht anders, als ihn für seine Gelassenheit zu bewundern. Die meisten Dämonen in seiner Position würden sicherlich am ganzen Leibe schlottern. „Ich hörte, wie Lord Luzifer mit ihm sprach, habe aber niemanden etwas gesagt. Ich habe ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, erst vorhin bin ich ihm wieder begegnet, als er nach seinem Zimmer gesucht hat. Ich habe ihn hergebracht und wollte anschließend auf meinen Posten zurück, fand dann aber die Leichen. Nach dem, was diese beiden Attentäter gesagt haben, könnten sie Mitglieder einer Rebellengruppe sein.", berichtete der Zeitdämon weiter. Satan hielt daraufhin inne und dachte für einige Sekunden nach, dann wandte er sich an einen der beiden Heiler, die mit im Raum waren. „Versorgt den Erddämonen, aber nur so weit, dass er überlebt. Danach schafft ihr ihn in eine Zelle. Ich will ihn direkt befragen.", befahl er. Sofort machte sich die Heilerin an die Arbeit, der zweite Heiler sah sich unaufgefordert Rin an und zwei der Wachen traten vor, um den Gefangenen anschließend wegzubringen. Der Nephilim konnte nicht anders, als einen gewissen Grad an Mitleid mit dem Kerl zu haben. Ja, er hatte versucht ihn zu töten, aber nur weil Rin seinen Bruder getötet hatte und er glaubte, er wäre wie Satan und die Baal. Ein anderer Teil war allerdings froh, ihn nicht mehr in seiner Nähe zu haben und war beinahe euphorisch bei dem Gedanken, dass er bestraft werden würde. Schnell schob er diese dunklen Gedankengänge beiseite. „Der Rest von euch kann gehen., haltet die Klappe und sagt keinem, was passiert ist.", fuhr Satan fort. „Und schafft diese Leiche weg. Werft ihn meinetwegen den Fenriswölfen oder den Höllenhunden zum Fraß vor, mir ist es egal. Astaroth, du bleibst hier." Der Fäulniskönig protestierte nicht, nickte und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen eine Wand. Der Heiler, welcher Rin angesehen hatte, fand wie erwartet nichts Auffälliges und folgte den anderen aus dem Raum. Deimos schien derweil ein wenig unruhig zu werden. Falls Satan es bemerkte, sagte er nichts dazu. „Du kannst aufstehen.", erlaubte er, ohne den jüngeren Dämonen anzusehen. Dieser kam der Aufforderung langsam nach. „Was hat er genau gesagt? Warum glaubst du, dass er einer Rebellengruppe angehört?", fragte der Dämonenherrscher unerwarteterweise. Auch Astaroth wirkte interessiert und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. Falls es Deimos unangenehm war, von zwei der mächtigsten Dämonen Gehennas umgeben zu sein, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Schnell wiederholte er alles, was der Dämon gesagt hatte und beschönigte dabei nichts. Als er fertig war, wechselten Astaroth und Satan Blicke. „Meinst du sie gehören zu ihnen?", fragte Astaroth, woraufhin Satan nickte. „Wahrscheinlich. Umso wichtiger ist es, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Wir könnten einiges von ihm erfahren." Rin hatte wieder mal keine Ahnung, wovon sie redeten, blieb aber vorsichtshalber still. Er konnte später nachfragen, vorzugsweise wenn sein Zimmer nicht mehr nach Blut stank und wie ein Schlachthaus aussah. „Sag Alastor Bescheid, damit er seine Leute zusammenruft. Sie sollen herausfinden, ob noch Familienmitglieder leben und wo sie sich befinden. Ich will ich, dass sie hergebracht werden und der Bezirk, wo sie leben, niedergebrannt wird.", wies Satan an. „Was?!", entfuhr es Rin entsetzt und bereute es sofort, als sich sämtliche Blicke auf ihn richteten. Nun, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, da konnte er genauso gut seine Meinung sagen. „Du kannst nicht die Familien direkt mit verantwortlich machen und du kannst auch nicht einfach ein ganzes Viertel abbrennen!" Zu spät sah er, dass Astaroth eine abschneidende Handbewegung machte und sich nun mit einer Hand an die Stirn fasste. Oh, oh. Anscheinend war er soeben wieder einmal mit Anlauf ins Fettnäpfchen gerannt. Satans Miene war versteinert, als er sich an Deimos wandte, welcher ebenfalls erstarrt war. „Geh zurück zu deinem Posten und verliere kein Wort darüber, es sei denn du willst dem Rebellen folgen." Schnell nickte Deimos, verbeugte sich, warf Rin einen kurzen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verließ dann den Raum. Kaum fiel die Tür ins Schloss spürte Rin, wie ihm die Luft weg blieb. Satan stand innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages vor ihm und obwohl er Rin nur wütend anfunkelte und ihn nicht berührte, hatte der Nephilim das Gefühl, es lägen kalte Finger um seinen Hals. „Widerspreche mir noch einmal, wenn jemand dabei ist und ich stecke dich für eine Woche zurück in die Zelle und dieses Mal werde ich nicht so nett sein. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Sofort kam Angst in dem jüngeren auf und er nickte schnell. Satan schien damit zufrieden, ließ ihn los und wandte sich wieder an Astaroth. „Wartest du noch auf einen roten Teppich? Geh schon!" Das riss den Verwesungsdämonen aus der Starre und er teleportierte sich davon. „Ich sorge dafür, dass die Bediensteten bis heute Abend deine Gemächer sauber machen, so lange bleibst du bei Azazel, verstanden?"

„Ja, ok.", murmelte Rin und stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. Als sie vor Azazels Zimmertür standen, machte sich Satan natürlich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen und öffnete sie direkt. ‚Immerhin bin ich nicht der einzige, bei dem er das macht.', stellte Rin bitter fest und folgte dem Dämonenherrscher stumm in den Raum. Noch immer herrschte hier ein gewaltiges Durcheinander, nur eine Stelle vor dem Bett war frei geräumt worden. Auf dem Boden war etwas gezeichnet worden, was stark an Beschwörungskreise erinnerte. In der Mitte saß in einer Meditationshaltung Azazel, allerdings waren seine Augen geschlossen und der Kopf gesenkt. Er reagierte weder auf die zugehende Tür noch auf ihre Schritte. „Er ist noch am Astralreisen.", seufzte Satan. „Dann muss jemand anderes auf dich aufpassen." Wie auf Stichwort ging die Tür auf und Amaimon steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Vater? Ich habe gehört, zwei Attentäter haben versucht, Rin zu töten.", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit in der Stimme. ‚Woher weiß er das denn wieder? Vielleicht hat es ihm Astaroth erzählt…oder Neuigkeiten sprechen sich wirklich so schnell rum.', überlegte Rin. „Ja. Einer ist tot, der andere ist gefangen. Wir kümmern uns später um ihn.", antwortete Satan und nickte in Richtung Rin. „Ich habe einiges zu erledigen, du passt so lange auf ihn auf."

„Ich muss schon wieder Babysitter spielen?", grummelte Amaimon und erhielt dafür einen bohrenden Blick von seinem Vater. „Amaimon.", grollte er warnend. „Ok, ok. Ich mach's.", kam die kleinlaute Antwort. Ja, sogar der Erdkönig konnte kleinlaut sein, so seltsam es klang. „Gut. Erzähle Azazel, was passiert ist, wenn er wieder da ist. Wir reden dann beim Abendessen darüber." Damit ließ er die jüngeren Dämonen allein. „Also…was ist passiert?", fragte Amaimon, kaum war die Tür geschlossen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Azazels ungemachtes Bett. Ziemlich mutig, wie Rin fand, ihn würde es nicht überraschen, wenn sich gleich etwas darunter bewegte. Daher setzte sich auf eine freie Fläche am Boden und begann zu erzählen. Amaimon hörte schweigend zu und starrte dabei zu Azazel, welcher sich noch immer nicht rührte. „Von was für Rebellengruppen haben sie geredet?", fragte Rin schließlich, als er fertig war. Amaimon antwortete nicht sofort und kaute auf seinem Lutscher herum, eh er zur Antwort ansetzte. „Nicht alle in Gehenna akzeptieren uns als Herrscher und wollen uns stürzen. Aufstände sind in der Regel schnell zerschlagen, aber manche Dämonen haben sich zu Gruppen zusammengeschlossen, die organisierten Widerstand leisten. Sie versuchen uns zu sabotieren, verteilen Flugblätter, rufen zu Streiks auf, versuchen andere für ihre Sache zu gewinnen, stehlen Vorräte, greifen militärische Punkte an…und führen Attentate durch. Sie wollen uns weg haben und dafür eine andere Herrschaftsform einsetzen, aber das variiert teilweise. Manche wollen Anarchie, andere wollen was die in Assiah haben…aber sie sind alle gleich dumm."

„Sie wehren sich gegen eine Diktatur, wer hätte es gedacht? Ist doch ok, wenn man keine Rechte hat und alles mit einem gemacht werden kann.", kommentierte Rin mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Amaimon ignorierte den Einwurf und bot ihm stattdessen schweigend einen Lutscher an, den er annahm. „Es gibt eine größere Gruppe, die in den letzten Jahren ziemlich lästig geworden ist, eventuell gehören diese beiden Dämonen dazu. Wenn wir den einen zum reden bringen, könnten wir herausfinden, wo ihr Versteck ist und sie endgültig erledigen."

„Das wird nichts ändern. Widerstand wird es immer geben.", murmelte Rin leise, erhielt allerdings keine Antwort. Etwas sagte ihm jedoch, dass Amaimon ihm zustimmte.

* * *

Nerthusˈ Schreie echoten durch die dunklen Gänge des Verlieses, laut genug, um von den Wachen am Ende des Ganges gehört zu werden, doch Astaroth störte sich nicht daran. Die Schreie waren immerhin das Beste daran. „Hat's weh getan?", fragte er mit falscher Sympathie. „Ich bin wohl mit der Klinge weggerutscht, mein Fehler." Er erhielt einen hasserfüllten Blick. „Dreckiger Bastard!", hustete der Erddämon hervor. „Schon wieder? Du könntest dir ruhig mal neue Beleidigungen einfallen lassen. Also…wie sehr hängst du an deinen Fingern, hä?" Bevor er jedoch anfangen konnte, schwangen die Türen auf und Egyn betrat die Kammer. „Was?! Wie kannst du nur ohne mich jemanden foltern? Schäm dich!", schmollte er, während er auf ihn zukam. „Du hast mir schon immer das Spielzeug geklaut, als wir Kinder waren und du machst immer noch weiter?"

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so dramatisch, ich habe ja erst angefangen.", antwortete Astaroth und verdrehte die Augen. Egyn antwortete nicht, sondern besah sich den auf dem Tisch gefesselten Dämonen. „Du hast Teile seiner Haut abgerissen und Fleisch rausgeschnitten. Ziemlich langweilig.", beurteilte er schließlich die Arbeit des jüngeren Baals. „Hey, ich bin noch am Aufwärmen!", verteidigte dieser sich. „Ja, ja, jetzt bin ich mal dran.", wimmelte der Blauhaarige ihn ab. „Wie wär's damit: Wer auch immer ihn zuerst zum Betteln um Gnade bekommt, gewinnt?", schlug er in einem glücklichen Ton vor, woraufhin der Verwesungsdämon mit den Schultern zuckte. „Deal. Könnte lustig sein."

„Würdet ihr aufreden zu reden, als wäre ich irgendein Spielzeug?!", fauchte Nerthus und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Aber das bist du und das ist ganz allein deine Schuld!~", verkündete Egyn fröhlich und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Tisch. Schlagartig nahm seine Stimme einen düstereren Tonfall an und seine Augen wirkten plötzlich unheimlich leer, während er den Erddämonen anstarrte. „Dachtest du wirklich, du würdest damit davon kommen, unseren Baby Bruder anzugreifen? Du hast vielleicht Nerven…ihr seid alles nicht weiter als undankbares Ungeziefer. Wann begreift ihr endlich, dass ihr niemals auf einer Höhe mit uns sein werdet? Ihr seid nur kränkliche Schatten im Gegensatz zu uns…traurige, kleine Imitationen, die sich für ein Stück Fleisch gegenseitig zerfetzen. Anstatt den Kopf unten zu halten und froh über das zu sein, dass ihr habt, lehnt ihr euch auf. Was genau erhofft ihr euch daraus?"

„Freiheit. Alles ist besser als unter euch zu leben.", kam die knurrende Antwort. „Wow, harsch.", antwortete Egyn trocken und sein Blick wanderte zu der offenen Wunde am Unterarm. „Mm….ich wollte schon immer mal sehen, was passiert, wenn man die Unterarmknochen rausreißt. Ich bin neugierig wie lange es dauert, bis sie nachwachsen." Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, griff er in die Verletzung rein und begann damit, den Knochen herauszureißen, die gellenden Schreie und das Gezappel seines Opfers ignorierend. Astaroth beobachtete das Ganze mit makabrer Neugier und grinste dabei. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute hatte der Wasserdämon den Knochen erfolgreich herausgerissen und der Dämon lag wimmernd und zitternd da. „Was denn? Bist du schon am Ende? Hey, nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren.", knurrte Astaroth und gab dem Dämonen eine Ohrfeige. „Ich habe genug von den Spielchen. Wir wissen, dass du zum Widerstand gehörst, also sage uns, was wir wissen wollen, damit wir es endlich beenden können."

„Wobei es nicht stören würde, wenn du dich nicht noch eine Weile stur stellst. Mehr Spaß für uns.~", warf Egyn ein. Nerthus, der sich inzwischen ein wenig beruhigt hatte, schnaubte. „Ihr werdet mich so oder so foltern, warum sollte ich euch dann irgendwas sagen?"

„Japp, werden wir.", gab Astaroth zu. „Aber falls wir keinen Erfolg haben, können wir immer noch jemanden anderen fragen. Du hast eine jüngere Schwester, nicht wahr?" Nerthus erblasste. Sie hatten offenbar einen wunden Punkt getroffen, daher fuhr Astaroth grinsend fort. „Laut den Nachbarn ist sie ziemlich hübsch. Wäre doch echt ˈne Schande, sie dann zu verstümmeln. Wobei wir natürlich auch anderweitig Spaß mit ihr haben können. Vielleicht darfst du dann sogar zusehen-"

„LASS DIE KRALLEN VON MEINER SCHWESTER, IHR HURENSÖHNE!", schrie Nerthus ihn an und wollte aufspringen, doch die Fesseln waren zu stark. „Fasst sie an und ich schwöre, ich werde-"

„Uns anschreien?", fragte Egyn spöttisch. „Nur zu." Der Erddämon zitterte vor Zorn, blieb aber stumm. „Jetzt spuck's aus oder wir lassen uns deine Schwester herbringen und haben unseren Spaß mit ihr, während du zusiehst.", drohte Astaroth. „Die Wachen werden sicherlich auch nicht nein sagen und danach können die Fenriswölfe und Höllenhunde sie haben." Nerthus ballte eine Hand zur Faust (der Knochen am anderen Arm war noch nicht nachgewachsen, weswegen er nichts bewegen konnte) und bleckte die Zähne. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubten sie, er würde anbeißen und waren dann umso überraschter, als er plötzlich Astaroth ins Gesicht spuckte. Beide erstarrten, bisher hatte sich das niemand getraut. Der jüngere Baal wischte es langsam mit dem Ärmel weg, das Gesicht steinern, dann griff er nach einem Hammer und schlug damit auf den rechten Knöchel des Erddämonen ein. Dieser entfuhr ein weiterer Schrei, als das Gelenk zertrümmert wurde. „Falsche Antwort.", knurrte der Grauhaarige, versenkte seine Krallen in dem Bauch des gefangenen Dämonen und grub sich in die Eingeweide vor. Dieser versuchte den Schmerzensschrei zunächst zu unterdrücken, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Du willst also so spielen, ja? Na schön. Vater kann deine Reste haben.", verkündete der Baal, nun ohne jeglichen Humor in der Stimme. Nerthus schluckte. Er hätte sich das wirklich besser überlegen sollen.

* * *

Azazel war genervt wie lange nicht. Kaum kam er aus Assiah zurück, musste er feststellen, dass sich zwei seiner jüngeren Geschwister unerlaubt in seinem Zimmer breit gemacht hatten, nur um dann noch zu erfahren, dass sich Attentäter in den Palast geschlichen und Rin angegriffen hatten. Fast wünschte er sich nach Indonesien zurück. Sich mit Pocong, Penanggalan und Kuntilanak zu beschäftigen, wäre ihm momentan lieber, als die schlechte Laune seines Vaters zu ertragen. Attentäter waren für sie nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber selten war einer bis zu einem ihrer Schlafzimmer gekommen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte ihnen jemand im Palast geholfen, doch den Schuldigen zu finden würde nicht einfach werden. Der erste Verdächtige war der Wächter gewesen, der Rin zur Hilfe gekommen war, immerhin war er nicht pünktlich zur Arbeit erschienen und hatte sich anderswo herumgetrieben. Der Geisterkönig bezweifelte allerdings stark, dass wirklich er dahinter steckte, es passte nicht zusammen. „Da bist du also!", hörte er plötzlich Iblis rufen und unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Der Feuerdämon hatte wirklich ein miserables Timing. „Ich hab's eilig, Iblis-", versuchte er den jüngeren abzublocken, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und redete weiter. „Ich habe dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass deine Viecher nichts in meinem Schlafzimmer verloren haben!", beschwerte er sich, woraufhin Azazel stehen blieb, sich umwandte und ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. „Wovon redest du?", fragte der ältere Baal verständnislos. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der jüngere etwas in der Hand hielt, was sich bewegte. Ohne darauf zu achten, hob Iblis es hoch, sodass der Schwarzhaarige es besser sehen konnte. Es war eine Cait Sidhe, welche der Feuerkönig am Nacken festhielt und Azazel mit großen, grünen Augen ansah. „Das hier hat sich in meinem Zimmer rumgetrieben. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich Katzen hasse und allergisch bin!", zischte sein Gegenüber gereizt. Die Cait Sidhe sank in sich zusammen, sichtlich eingeschüchtert. „Er gehört nicht zu mir.", konterte Azazel knapp. „Seit Hels Tod hatte ich keinen Cait Sidhe als magischen Diener. Keine Ahnung, wo er her kommt." Erneut musterte er den Kater nachdenklich, welcher begonnen hatte, zu zappeln, woraufhin Iblis ihn Azazel übergab. „Tja, wo kommt das Vieh dann her?!", fragte er verärgert. „Die haben hier nichts zu suchen!"

„Du hättest ihn einfach fragen können.", erinnerte der ältere ihn dumpf. „Hätte dir den Weg gespart." Iblis schnaubte nur und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe keine Zeit, mit irgendwelchen Katzen zu reden." Azazel beschloss, es gut sein zu lassen. Es würde nichts bringen und der Klügere gab bekanntlich nach. Er wandte daher seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit an den Kater, der inzwischen mit miauen begonnen hatte. „Ich lasse dich jetzt runter, dann stelle ich dir ein paar Fragen. Du rennst nicht weg oder ich erlaube Iblis, dich zu grillen. Verstanden?", fragte er streng. Der Kater nickte, sichtlich nervös. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, viele Dämonen verhielten sich so in der Gegenwart ihres jeweiligen Herrschers. Langsam setzte Azazel den Kater ab und kniete sich vor ihn hin_. _„Also, wer bist du, was willst du hier und wie bist du rein gekommen?", fragte er ruhig, aber dennoch streng. Manche Cait Sidhe tendierten dazu, allerlei Streiche auszuhecken und er hatte keine Lust auf Überraschungen. _„Mein Name ist Kuro, Lord Azazel."_, antwortete der Kater ein wenig kleinlaut. _„Ich will nichts Böses, ich suche nur nach Rin! Er braucht mich doch…also habe ich mich durch einen der Dienstbotengänge reingeschlichen"_ Azazel und Iblis wechselten kurze Blicke. „Rin?", hakte Azazel nach. „Du meinst unseren Bruder? Bist du sein magischer Diener?" Samael hatte einmal erwähnt, dass Rin den magischen Dieners des verstorbenen Paladins übernommen hatte, allerdings war dies dem Geisterdämonen vollkommen entfallen. Kuro nickte, scheinbar ein wenig mutiger. _„Genau! Rin ist mein Freund und als er nicht zurückkam, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, aber ich musste erst vor den Exorzisten wegrennen und als ich wieder in Gehenna war, hat es ewig gedauert bis ich hier war. Ich muss unbedingt zu ihm!"_ Für eine Sekunde versetzten seine Worte Azazel einen Stich, denn er musste an seine eigene Cait Sidhe Hel denken, die vor knapp zweihundert Jahren von Exorzisten getötet wurden war, als sie ihm helfen wollte. Sie war neben seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern die einzige gewesen, die ihm wirklich wichtig gewesen war. Gut, er musste zugeben, dass er irgendwie auch Vaya inzwischen mochte, allerdings würde er für sie nicht die Hand ins Feuer legen. _„Was meinst du?"_, fragte Iblis ihn telepathisch. _„Wollen wir den Flohsack gleich erledigen oder ihn vorher zu Vater bringen? Ich glaube nicht, dass er Rin erlauben wird, einen magischen Diener zu haben, jedenfalls nicht momentan."_ Azazel antwortete und sah gedankenverloren den Kater an. Wahrscheinlich sollte er es wirklich töten, Rin sollte keine Verbindungen mehr zu Assiah oder dem ehemaligen Paladin haben, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee.", erwiderte laut, stand auf und hob Kuro hoch. „Ich kümmere mich drum. Tu du, was auch immer du tun wolltest." Iblis sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Sicher?"

„Ja, jetzt geh schon.", kam die gereizte Antwort. Iblis schien protestieren zu wollen, überlegte sich es aber doch anders und ging. ‚Hoffentlich ist das kein Fehler.', dachte Azazel seufzend und machte sich auf den Weg zu der einzigen Person, die er damit betrauen konnte. Nach einigem Suchen fand er sie im Esszimmer, wo sie den Tisch für das Abendessen vorbereitete. „Vaya, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.", sprach er die Dämonin an, die erschrocken zusammenfuhr und sich umdrehte. „Oh! T-Tut mir leid, ich habe di-ähm Euch nicht g-gesehen, tut mir leid!", stotterte sie hervor, dann entdeckte sie Kuro und ihr verschreckter Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf. „Hey, Kleiner! Wer bist du denn?", fragte sie und lächelte Kuro an, welcher sie neugierig ansah. „Das ist Kuro.", erklärte Azazel knapp. „Du hast selbst eine Cait Sidhe Zuhause, nicht wahr?" Als Vaya nickte, ließ er Kuro in ihre Arme fallen. Beide stießen einen erschrockenen Laut aus, was der Dämon ignorierte. „Dann Glückwunsch, jetzt hast du noch eine.", sagte er trocken. Die Dämonin sah ihn mit offenem Mund. „W-Wie bitte?", fragte sie. „Warum…wieso…ich kann doch nicht einfach eine weitere Cait Sidhe aufnehmen-"

„Doch, das kannst du, weil ich es sage.", knurrte Azazel ein wenig gereizt. „Kuro ist der ehemalige magische Diener von Rin, der ursprünglich in Assiah zurückgeblieben ist. Er hat ihn gesucht, aber Vater wird Rin höchstwahrscheinlich nicht erlauben, ihn zu behalten. Also können wir ihn entweder erledigen oder jemand anderes kümmert sich um ihn."

„_Aber Lord Azazel!"_, protestierte Kuro. _„Bitte lasst mich zu Rin! Er ist mein Freund, ich möchte, dass es ihm gut geht-"_

„Rin geht es gut. Er ist sicher hier, wir lassen niemanden an ihn heran und er muss sich nie wieder Sorgen um die Exorzisten machen, also lass es gut sein.", unterbrach Azazel ihn barsch_. „Aber wir gehören zusammen, bitte trennt uns nicht!"_, maunzte der Kater unglücklich, aber der Baal war unnachgiebig. „Deine Loyalität ist bewundernswert, aber nicht notwendig. Rin ist nicht länger dein Meister, ich löse hiermit euren Vertrag auf, solltet ihr einen haben. Ich bin dein Herrscher, daher bestimme ich, was mit dir passiert und ich übergebe dich an Vaya. Versuche noch einmal hier einzudringen und du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen." Er wandte sich an Vaya. „Nimm ihn mit zu dir, im Palast darf er nicht bleiben und kein Wort zu Rin, haben wir uns verstanden?" Die Dienerin zögerte. „Bei allem Respekt, Eure Hoheit…seid Ihr sicher, dass das nötig ist? Es würde Rin sicher nicht schaden, einen Freund zu haben.", schlug sie zaghaft vor, woraufhin Azazel schnaubte. „Freunde werden überbewertet. Meine Entscheidung steht fest oder willst du dich etwa dagegen stellen?" Er sah die Dämonen scharf an und wie erwartet gab sie nach. „Natürlich nicht, vergebt mir."

„_Nein! Ich muss zu Rin! Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren!"_, maunzte Kuro kläglich und versuchte sich aus Vayas Griff zu winden. „Rin wird das Leben bekommen, das ihm zusteht, es gibt keinen Grund, so eine Panik zu veranstalten.", kommentierte Azazel kalt und verschränkte die Arme. „Du wirst nicht länger gebraucht, also lass es endlich gut sein." Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Kuro nicht nachgeben, aber dann ließ er die Ohren hängen und er schniefte. _„Bitte passt gut auf ihn auf, ja? Er ist mir wichtig."_, miaute er leise. Azazels Gesicht verlor ein wenig an Härte und nickte. „Natürlich."

„Gut, wenn das geklärt ist, müsste ich jetzt aber noch den Tisch fertig machen.", warf plötzlich Vaya ein und wollte sich erneut an die Arbeit machen, nur um von Azazel unterbrochen zu werden. „Nein. Du gehst direkt nach Hause und bringst ihn dort unter. Ich sage Bescheid, dass sich anders um den Tisch kümmern soll." Dieses Mal protestierte das Mädchen nicht, verbeugte sich und ging. Hatte er sich richtig entschieden? Wäre es besser gewesen, Kuro los zu werden? Azazel wusste es nicht, aber jetzt hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Rin konnte sich irgendwann einen neuen magischen Diener suchen, wenn er Interesse hatte und Kuro konnte derweil anderswo leben. Früher oder später würde der Nephilim ihn ohnehin vergessen und es gab eine Sache weniger, um die sie sich Sorgen machen mussten.

* * *

Rin war nicht weiter überrascht, als die Stimmung beim Abendessen angespannt wirkte. Satan und seine Brüder saßen bereits am Tisch, sogar Luzifer und Samael waren aus Assiah gekommen, obwohl sie erst vor wenigen Stunden dorthin gegangen waren. Nur Astaroth und Egyn fehlten noch, sollten allerdings bald eintreffen. Endlich öffneten sich die beiden Türenflügel und die restlichen Baal gesellten sich zu ihnen. „Noch will er nichts sagen, aber ich denke, wir werden ihn bald so weit haben. Wir versuchen es morgen nochmal und nehmen seine Schwester dazu. Wird sicher lustig.", berichtete Astaroth und ließ sich mit Egyn auf ihren angestammten Plätzen nieder. „Da ist man einen Tag weg und schon geht alles schief. Mich würde wirklich sehr interessieren, wie das passieren konnte.", warf Samael ein, zur Abwechslung mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wir arbeiten noch dran, aber bisher haben wir keine Idee, wer geholfen haben könnte.", erwiderte Amaimon und hatte sogar ausnahmsweise keinen Lutscher draußen. Dann musste ihn das wohl genauso interessieren wie den Rest. Die Bediensteten begannen derweil das Essen zu verteilen und zogen sich anschließend schnell zurück. Rin konnte ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, wer würde schon mit der Königsfamilie Gehennas in einem Raum sein wollen, wenn sie alle mies drauf waren? Satan sagte nichts dazu und begann zu essen, weswegen es ihm der Rest nachtat. Wie Rin gelernt hatte, war dies wieder eine Etikettensache. Erst wenn Satan (oder der ranghöchste Baal, sollte er abwesend sein) mit Essen anfing, durfte der Rest los legen. Glücklicherweise mussten sie auch nicht aufhören, wenn er es tat, andernfalls würde spätestens Beelzebub durchdrehen. Es verblüffte den Nephilim immer wieder, wie viel der Insektenkönig aß. Dämonen besaßen generell einen größeren Appetit als Menschen, doch der jüngste Baal schien ein Extremfall zu sein. Unerwarteterweise ergriff Satan nun das Wort und was er zu sagen hatte, ließ Rin beinahe sein Essen ausspucken. „Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dass Rin endlich entsiegelt wird und sein Dämonenherz zurückbekommt." Jedes Geräusch verstarb, eine fallende Stecknadel wäre zu hören gewesen. Sowohl Rin als auch die Dämonenkönige waren erstarrt und sahen ihren Vater überrascht an, bis Luzifer das Wort ergriff. „Bist du sicher, dass er bereit dafür ist, Vater? Sollte etwas schief gehen, wären die Folgen…unerfreulich."

„Solange er nicht im vollen Besitz seiner Kräfte ist, wird er immer das schwache Glied sein. Niemand wird ihn so respektieren oder ernst nehmen. Je eher wir es hinter uns bringen, desto besser.", erklärte Satan ungerührt. Wie typisch. Warum musste sie immer über ihn reden, als wäre er gar nicht da? Es hatte es satt, dass immer die anderen alle Entscheidungen für ihn trafen. Er war kein verdammter Spielball! „Wie wäre es, wenn mich mal jemand fragt?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Ich will mein Dämonenherz nicht haben!"

„Wirst du aber. Das Schwert hält dem Druck nicht mehr ewig stand, du hast keine Wahl.", warf Azazel ein. „Kein Siegel kann deine wahre Natur verschwinden lassen." Rin wollte erneut zum Protest ansetzen, doch Satan ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich führe diese Diskussion nicht noch einmal mit dir.", sagte er in einem scharfen Tonfall und sein Blick durchbohrte den Nephilim förmlich. „Hör auf, dich an deine lächerliche Menschlichkeit festzuklammern und akzeptiere, was du bist. Dein Dämonenherz wird dir viele neue Möglichkeiten eröffnen und wenn du einmal etwas von deiner wahren Macht gespürt hast, wirst du nur noch mehr wollen. Es liegt in unserer Natur."

„…Und wie soll das funktionieren?" So sehr er den Gedanken hasste, Satan hatte recht. Sein Dämonenherz war ein Teil von ihm, er konnte dem nicht entkommen. Abgesehen davon würde er danach immer noch ein Halbdämon und damit auch menschlich sein. Er hatte nie Interesse an Macht gehabt, warum sollte er sich nach mehr sehnen, nur weil er plötzlich stärkere Flammen hatte? Vielleicht war es tatsächlich besser, die Situation hinzunehmen und sich entsprechend darauf vorzubereiten. „Dein Körper und dein Geist sind mehr oder weniger bereit, aber es kann nicht schaden, weiter daran zu arbeiten, bis es so weit ist. Dann werden wir dein Herz freisetzten.", erklärte der Dämonenherrscher. „Der Rest liegt dann bei dir. Deine Dämonen- und Menschenhälfte werden um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen und du musst die Macht unter Kontrolle bekommen."

„Wie können sich zwei Hälften bekämpfen?", fragte Rin verwundert. „Für gewöhnlich hat jeder Dämon eine Art inneres Biest, welches mehr oder weniger nur animalische Instinkte sind, die darauf aus sind, zu überleben. In unseren schwachen Momenten versuchen sie herauszukommen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.", erklärte Luzifer. „Genau das ist in der Arena mit dir passiert. Du hast dich zu sehr deinen Instinkten hingegeben und damit die Kontrolle abgegeben."

„In deinem Fall ist es anders.", warf Satan ein. „Durch deine menschliche Hälfte und die Trennung von deinem Dämonenherzen, ist noch etwas drittes entstanden. Eine weitere Persönlichkeit, wenn man es so nennen will. Wie auch deine tiefsten Instinkte enthält es alles Dämonische. Sadismus, Blutdurst, Wut, Hass auf die Menschheit, all deine Zweifel…in gewisser Weise eine Personifizierung deines dämonischen Wesens. Dieses Wesen wird versuchen dich zu überwältigen, deine momentane Persönlichkeit zu zerstören und somit deinen Platz einzunehmen. Du wirst immer noch du sein, deine Erinnerungen bestehen weiter, aber du wirst eine vollkommen andere Persönlichkeit und andere Ansichten haben."

„…Also…ist das sowas wie eine abgespaltene Persönlichkeit, die die Kontrolle übernehmen will und wenn ihr das gelingt, werde ich genau das, wovor die Exorzisten Angst hatten. Ein Dämon ohne Menschlichkeit.", fasste Rin zusammen. Ihm wurde hundeelend, als Satan nickte. „In gewisser Weise. Du wirst zum Teil immer ein Mensch sein, aber du wirst dich nicht so verhalten."

„Es gibt in gewisser Weise vier mögliche Ausgänge.", mischte sich nun Samael ein. „Möglichkeit eins: Du stirbst, weil die Macht zu viel für dich ist, was wirklich bedauerlich wäre, also werden wir natürlich alles zu tun, um das zu verhindern. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist, was Vater gerade beschrieben hat. Deine dämonische Seite nimmt Überhand und du wirst deine Menschlichkeit mehr oder weniger verlieren. Natürlich wirst du dadurch nicht zu einem hirnlosen Biest. Sollte es wirklich so kommen wie beschrieben, wird es dir wie uns gehen. So lange du dich unter Kontrolle hast, musst du dir keine Sorgen machen." Letzteres fügte er hinzu, als er Rins bleiches Gesicht sah, dieses machte inzwischen Azazel Konkurrenz. Egal, was passierte, diese Möglichkeit war keine Option! „Das dritte -unwahrscheinlichste- ist, dass deine menschliche Hälfte -oder besser gesagt dein momentanes Ich- die Überhand gewinnt. In all den Jahren wird sich viel in deinem Dämonenherz angesammelt haben. Es ist daher sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du das aushalten kannst." Super, genau was Rin hören wollte. „Und die letzte Möglichkeit ist, dass sich deine beiden Ichs vereinen können und ins Gleichgewicht kommen. Es wird dann so sein, als wäre dein Dämonenherz nie von dir getrennt gewesen. Jedoch würde das gewaltige Willenskraft erfordern und ich weiß nicht, ob du wirklich dazu im Stande bist." Zwar klang das nicht aufbauend, aber Option Nummer vier war eindeutig der beste Ausgang. Gleichgewicht zwischen beiden Hälften klang gut, auch wenn er vermutete, dass Satan und die Baal auf Ausgang zwei hofften. „Und wann muss ich das tun?", fragte er und war selbst überrascht davon wie müde er klang. Er erhielt nicht sofort eine Antwort, dafür aber seltsame Blicke seitens seiner Familie. „Was denn?"

„Echt? Kein Gezicke? Kein Rumgejammer? Du willst nicht mal deiner Menschlichkeit hinterheulen?", hakte Iblis nach. Rin widerstand dem Drang, dem Feuerdämonen den Stuhl unterm Hintern wegzubrennen. „Wozu? Bringt keinem was und es macht wohl Sinn, dass ich irgendwann mein Herz zurückbekommen muss." Die älteren Dämonen wechselten Blicke, bohrten allerdings nicht nach. „So schnell wie möglich. Je eher, desto besser.", beantwortete Satan endlich die Frage. Rin nickte stumm, dann wandte er sich wieder an sein Essen, die folgenden Gespräche blendete er aus, es ging ohnehin nur um irgendein Fest. Vor einer Weile hätte er sich noch mit Händen und Füßen gegen Satans Entscheidung gewehrt, allerdings war es wirklich besser, seine Kräfte unter ihrer Führung zu entfesseln, als wenn das Schwert irgendwann von selbst zerbrach. Danach würde er weiterhin alles geben, um seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren und vollkommen auszuschöpfen. Mit etwas Glück würden sich Satan und die Dämonenkönige ihre eigenen Gräber schaufeln.

* * *

Obwohl der Nephilim seiner Entsiegelung zugestimmt hatte, wurde er in den nächsten Tag stetig nervöser. Satan und die Baal halfen ihm bei den Vorbereitungen, dennoch fühlte er sich, als würde er sich nur auf der Stelle bewegen. Was, wenn etwas schief ging und er seiner Dämonenseite erlag? Er wollte auf keinen Fall so enden, aber es war unmöglich vorherzusagen, was ihn genau erwarten würde. Abgesehen davon war es schon ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen, als er das Schwert zum ersten Mal gezogen hatte, dieses Mal würde es sicherlich nicht besser sein. Jedoch würde es so oder so passieren, sich deswegen verrückt zu machen, brachte nichts, daher versuchte er, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken und bereitete sich stattdessen so gut es ging vor. Endlich war der Tag gekommen und der Nephilim stand mit wackligen Knien auf. ‚Ok, Rin. Keine Panik. Das wird schon irgendwie, du hast dich drauf vorbereitet und Satan wird kaum riskieren, dass du drauf gehst, also war es keine Lüge, dass mein Körper und Geist bereit sind. Das mit der Dämonenseite wird schon, so schlimm kann es nicht sein…ˈ, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, während er seinen Kleiderschrank durchsuchte. Laut seiner dämonischen Familie würde er wahrscheinlich bei dem Prozess seine Klamotten verbrennen, also wäre es von Vorteil, etwas anzuziehen, an dem er nicht hing. ‚Dann mal los…wird schon schief gehen.' Zwar hatte er noch Zeit, bis er abgeholt wurde, doch er war zu aufgeregt, um sich noch irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Stattdessen lief er auf und ab und versuchte die wachsende Panik zu unterdrücken. Er hatte letzte Nacht kaum schlafen können, war aber dennoch hellwach. ‚Was, wenn sie doch gelogen haben? Oder sie irgendwas tun, um mich zu manipulieren? Vielleicht war das mit der Dämonenhälfte nur eine Lüge…aber eigentlich kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen, es klang ja logisch…ob Yukio, Shura oder der Alte was darüber wissen würden?' Kaum war der Gedanke gekommen, schob er ihn beiseite. Er konnte es wirklich nicht brauchen, dass man ihn heulend vorfand. Erst vor einigen Tagen hatte er unter seinen Sachen einige Fotos gefunden, die die Dämonenkönige zweifellos übersehen hatten. Dabei waren nicht nur mehrere Kindheitsfotos, sondern auch welche von seiner Zeit an der Exorzistenschule. In diesem Moment war noch einmal alles auf ihn eingekracht und er war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er war nicht sicher, wie lange er geweint hatte, eine Stunde sicherlich mindestens und hatte sich nur noch leer gefühlt. Glücklicherweise war niemand mehr diesen Abend zu ihm gekommen, sonst hätte man ihm die Bilder wohl weg genommen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn inne halten. Dann war es wohl so weit. Er atmete kurz durch, dann öffnete er die Tür. „Hey, Rin. Alles in Ordnung?", begrüßte Vaya mit einem Lächeln, welches zwar ehrlich, aber nervös wirkte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie, was los ist. Seit ihrem Gespräch hatten sie sich öfter gesehen und miteinander geredet. Zwar vertraute Rin ihr nicht mehr so viel wie vorher an, allerdings war es dennoch ein gutes Gefühl mit jemand anderem reden zu können. Mit Deimos hatte er sich ebenfalls mehrmals getroffen und würde sogar so weit gehen, ihn als Freund zu bezeichnen. Er war ihm wirklich dankbar, dass er ihm mit den Attentätern geholfen und ihn vor allem nicht anders als sonst behandelt hatte. „Ja, es geht schon.", antwortete er und wollte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln geben, scheiterte allerdings kläglich. Vaya biss sich auf die Lippe, sah sich kurz um, ob sie wirklich allein waren und dann umarmte sie ihn. Im ersten Moment versteifte der Nephilim, da er absolut nicht damit gerechnet hatte, entspannte sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Du schaffst das, es wird alles gut.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Ich drücke dir die Daumen." Viel zu schnell war der Moment vorbei und Vaya trat mit hochrotem Kopf einige Schritte zurück. „Ich hoffe, das war ok.", murmelte sie ein wenig kleinlaut und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ehrlich gesagt, hat das echt gut getan.", gab der Halbdämon zu, während er ebenfalls rot wurde. In Momenten wie diesen zweifelte er erneut seine Verwandtschaft zu Satan und den Baal an. Die hatten keine Probleme dabei, mit Frauen zu reden. Ob sie jemals in ihrem Leben wegen jemanden rot geworden waren, der kein Familienmitglied war? Wahrscheinlich nicht. „Guten Morgen, Rin. Bist du soweit?", fragte plötzlich Luzifers Stimme hinter ihm, die ihn erschrocken zusammen fahren ließ. Was hatten nur immer alle Dämonen mit anschleichen? Schnell wandte er sich um und betete, dass er nichts gesehen hatte. „Ja, denke schon.", krächzte er hervor und widerstand dem Drang, zu würgen. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? „Es ist in Ordnung, nervös zu sein.", beruhigte der Lichtdämon ihn überaschenderweise. „Wir mussten da alle durch, wenn auch auf andere Weise." Irgendwie tröstete das den Nephilim so gar nicht. Es war wohl besser, dass er das Frühstück übersprang, sonst hätte er sich wohl längst übergeben, was sicherlich nicht gut ankommen würde. „Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin? Zum Thronsaal?", fragte er, um sich irgendwie abzulenken. „Wir gehen in das Höhlensystem unter dem Palast. Dort kannst du nichts verbrennen.", kam die vage Antwort, die ihn nur nervöser machte. „Du meinst in den Verliesen?", hakte er der Nephilim nach und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln. „Die Verliese sind nur ein kleiner Teil. Das Höhlensystem ist zur Anfangszeit Gehennas entstanden. Dort brennen übrigens die Urflammen, aus denen Vater entstanden ist und die Quelle all unserer Kräfte sind." Rin machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, genauer nachzufragen, das ging sowieso durch ein Ohr rein und durchs andere wieder raus. Den restlichen Weg legten sie schweigend zurück, bis sie im Thronsaal auf den Rest der Familie trafen. Von dort aus ging es in die Höhlen hinunter, welche wesentlich größer und verwinkelter als erwartet waren. Überaschenderweise war es relativ warm, obwohl sie mehrere Meter unter der Erde waren. Ob es an diesen Urflammen lag? Es war zumindest das naheliegendste, doch der Nephilim dachte nicht lange darüber nach. Sie hatten nun eine große Halle erreicht, in der sie anhielten. „So…was kommt jetzt?", fragte er nervös. „Wir zerbrechen dein Schwert.", erwiderte Satan, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Ich dachte, das würde mich töten?", fragte Rin unsicher. Er hatte nie wirklich begriffen, was es mit dem Schwert genau auf sich hatte und was es für Einfluss auf ihn hatte, keiner schien es überhaupt genau zu wissen. Vermutlich konnte nicht mal Mephisto alles vorhersagen, obwohl er es war, der das Herz im Schwert überhaupt versiegelt hatte. „Wenn wir es richtig machen, dann nein. Danach hängt alles von dir ab." Der Dämonenherrscher nahm das Schwert und zog es heraus. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten durchströmte ihn das vertraute Gefühl, doch etwas wirkte anders als sonst. Seine Flammen fühlten sich beinahe…euphorisch an? Fast so als wüssten sie, was bevor stand. Vielleicht bildete er sich es nur ein, weil sie so langsam nicht draußen gewesen waren. Nervös beobachtete er Satan, welcher mit einer Hand über die brennende Klinge strich und sie offenbar ein wenig in Gedanken versunken betrachtete. „Ich habe schon einiges von Kurikara gehört, aber jetzt, wo ich es sehe, muss ich zugeben, dass die Sterblichen hier keine schlechte Arbeit geleistet haben…", kommentierte er. Rin schwieg, ebenso wie die restlichen Dämonenkönige, welche, wie ihm nun auffiel, einen großen Abstand zu ihnen hielten. Nicht, dass er ihnen Vorwürfe machte, denn wenn seine Entsiegelung nur ansatzmäßig wie sein kleiner Ausraster im Wald der Heiligkreuz-Akademie ausfallen würde, war es wohl + das beste, in Deckung zu gehen. Satan sah ihn plötzlich an und grinste, woraufhin der Halbdämon sich versteifte. „Aber nicht gut genug…Zeit dich von diesem Gefängnis zu befreien und zu erwachen." Damit zerbrach er die Klinge. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen und nichts an den Flammen fühlte sich anders an. Dann kam der Schock und mit einem Mal hatte der Nephilim das Gefühl, dass sein Blut kochen und ihm das Herz aus der Brust springen würde. Nach Luft schnappend fiel er auf die Knie und versuchte seine Atmung ruhig zu halten, aber stattdessen wurde es nur schlimmer. Die Hitze wurde immer intensiver und presste immer mehr auf ihn ein. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten explodierte alles um ihn herum in blau und sein Kopf schien gespalten zu sein. ‚Es tut weh!', dachte der Halbdämon panisch. ‚Noch viel mehr als damals…Ich schaffe es nicht…die Flammen-' Seine Gedanken wurden von den Schmerzen unterbrochen, er war ziemlich sicher, dass er schrie. _„Endlich! So sieht man sich wieder.~"_, hörte er seine eigene Stimme, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er es nur hörte oder selbst sprach. _„Das hätte ich längst probieren sollen…so gut habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt!" _Wovon sprach er? Das fühlte sich absolut nicht gut an, er glaubte, sein Kopf würde jeden Moment explodieren! „_Ach, sei nicht so ein Jammerlappen._", höhnte die Stimme. _„Anscheinend wird es Zeit, dass ich mal etwas Schwung in die Sache bringe.~"_

„Wovon redest du?! Wer zur Hölle bist du?!", fragte Rin, obwohl er sich die Antwort bereits denken konnte. Noch immer war er von dieser grauenvollen Hitze umgeben und hatte Schmerzen, doch die Umgebung war eine andere geworden. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz, von der Höhle war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wo war er? _„Das weißt du doch.~"_, kicherte die Stimme. _„Du wolltest dich mir stellen und hier bin ich. Du hast dir echt Zeit gelassen…16 Jahre hast du mich unterdrückt und in Schach gehalten, aber nun nicht mehr! Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe und werde für ordentlichen Spaß sorgen!"_

„…Du bist meine Dämonenseite.", stellte Rin fest. Natürlich. Was sollte es sonst sein? Satan und die Baal hatten ihn vorgewarnt, dass er sich dem stellen würde, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, auf diese Weise damit konfrontiert zu werden. Bedeutete das zumindest, dass sein Körper den Transfer überstanden hatte? **„Ding, Ding! Der Kandidat liegt richtig. Nicht schlecht, du bist sonst ziemlich langsam bei sowas."** , höhnte die Stimme, welche plötzlich nicht mehr in seinem Kopf war, wesentlich näher klang und zudem von hinten kam. Sofort fuhr der Nephilim herum und stand zu seinem Schock sich selbst gegenüber. Dieser Rin hatte seine dämonischen Merkmale, wenn er das Schwert zog, aber auch weiße Haare, welche in den Spitzen in ein leichtes blau übergingen, wodurch er Satan erschreckend ähnlich sah. Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn böse an. „**Das kommt uns doch bekannt vor. Du hast dich seit dem Fegefeuer verändert."** Rin erholte sich schnell von dem Schock und bleckte die Zähne. „Verschwinde, du hast hier keinen Platz. Bringen wir einfach diese Verschmelzung oder wie auch immer man das nennt hinter uns!", knurrte er gereizt, aber sein Gegenüber lachte nur. **„Verschwinden? Ich glaube nicht. Ich bin ich und ich bin du, aber du bist so viel schwächer…ernsthaft, bei dem Gedanken, dass bisher immer nur du die Kontrolle hattest, kommt einem die Galle hoch. Du hast damit nur dich selbst unterdrückt und immer einen auf nett und aufopferungsvoll gemacht. Was hat's dir am Ende gebracht? Gar nichts. Deine kleinen Freunde und Yukio sind tot, alles nur wegen dir, weil du schwach warst! Du bist immer noch so verdammt naiv, aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr."** Er lachte. **„Jetzt kommt endlich mein großer Auftritt! Ich bin der Zorn, der Hass, die Lust und die Gier, die du 16 Jahre lang unterdrückt hast. Ich bin wahre Macht und genau deswegen werde ich dich vernichten, deinen Platz einnehmen und das tun, wofür wir geboren worden sind! Die Exorzisten und die restlichen Menschen werden für alles bezahlen und wir bekommen endlich, was uns zusteht.~"** Damit raste sein dämonisches Selbst auf ihn zu. Rin würde allerdings einen Teufel tun und nachgeben! Er fing den Schlag seines Gegenübers ab und begann damit, gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Wenn dieses Ding glaubte, es könnte so leicht seinen Körper haben und Satan bei seinen Zielen helfen, lag es falsch. **„ARGH! WARUM KÄMPFST DU DAGEGEN AN?!"**, fauchte der dämonische Rin ihn an. „**Deine Zeit ist vorbei, du hast bisher immer nur versagt und wirst es weiterhin tun! Du hattest deine Chance, also lass jetzt mich ran! **G_**i**_**B **aU**f **_**u**__**N**__**D**_** ü**_B__ə__**rl**_aS**ꞨE **mIr_**U**__**n**__S__**E**_**r**e**Ꞥ****v**erD_a__**M**_**m****tEn K****ö**R_**p**__**ə**_**Ꞧ!"**

„Das kannst du vergessen, du Bastard!", zischte Rin. „Mag sein, dass ich Mist gebaut habe und ich meine Freunde und Yukio nicht retten konnte. Aber ich bin nicht schwach, nicht mehr und ich laufe auch nicht mehr davon! Dir diesen Körper zu überlassen wird nichts besser machen, im Gegenteil. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass meinetwegen noch mehr Leute leiden müssen. Meine 16 Jahre gehören mir und das bleibt auch so! Ich gebe diesen Körper nicht her, also tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und lass es gut sein!" Damit schlug er seinem Gegenüber die Faust ins Gesicht und warf ihn dadurch mehrere Meter zurück. Schwer atmend starrte Rin das Wesen an und wartete auf einen Gegenangriff, welcher nie kam. Stattdessen begann der Dämon vor ihm zu lachen. „Was? Was ist so lustig, du Mistkerl?!", fauchte er, was den anderen allerdings nur mäßig beeindruckte. **„Ach, nichts…früher oder später wirst du's selbst merken.",** kicherte es und richtete sich erneut auf**. „Belassen wir's für heute dabei. Ich bin wirklich gespannt wie es weiter geht."** Er hielt dem Nephilim eine Hand hin. **„Arbeiten wir für's erste zusammen, ja? Aber denke dran: Ich werde immer da sein und abwarten..."** Rin zögerte, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich annehmen sollte. Andererseits war eine Vereinigung beider Hälften laut seiner Familie das beste mögliche Resultat und ein Gleichgewicht konnte eigentlich niemals etwas Schlechtes sein. Diese dämonische Seite war noch immer ein Teil von ihm, er musste ihn akzeptieren, wenn er wirklich jemals Frieden und vor allem Kontrolle über sich haben wollte. Er atmete tief durch, dann ergriff er die Hand des anderen. ‚Ich bin ein Sohn Satans, ich kann weder vor meinen dämonischen Instinkten noch meinen Flammen davon laufen. Aber ich kann trotzdem mein eigenes Schicksal bestimmen.' Damit verschwand die Schwärze und er spürte, wie er wieder in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkehrte, welchen er offenbar in den letzten Minuten, Stunden oder wie viel Zeit vergangen war, nicht kontrolliert hatte. Schwer atmend sank er auf die Knie, er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich. Mehrere Stimmen waren zu hören, doch er bekam sie nur am Rande mit. ‚Hab ich's geschafft? Bin ich tot?' Alles drehte sich, die Hitze war fort, ebenso wie die Schmerzen, doch ihm wurde zunehmend schwarz vor Augen, bis er endlich das Bewusstsein verlor.


End file.
